The Protector
by AlePattz
Summary: En un mundo post-apocalíptico donde la civilización apenas sobrevive, Edward ha pasado toda su vida entrenando para proteger su sociedad, su familia, y la chica que ha capturado su corazón. Historia escrita por hikingurl. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hey there! Like some of you know FungysCullen asked for the permission to translate this story but she decided take some time away of the fandom and couldn't do it so she let me do it for her with the permission of the author :) So here it is! An amazing and different story written by hikingurl! Thank you so much for give your permission hun ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **¡Hola! Como algunos de ustedes saben, FungysCullen13 pidió el permiso para traducir esta historia, pero ella decidió tomarse un tiempo lejos del fandom y no pudo hacerlo, así que me permitió hacerlo por ella con el permiso de la autora :) ¡Así que aquí está! ¡Una historia increíble y diferente escrita por hikingurl! Muchas gracias por darme tu permiso cariño ;)**

 **¡Qué lo disfruten!**

* * *

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **EPOV**

El suelo está duro y frío debajo de mí al darme vuelta a mi lado derecho, doblando mis rodillas y atrayéndolas a mi pecho. Ciño aún más mi capa de lana a mi alrededor y subo la capucha sobre mi cabeza para tratar de conservar más calor corporal. Mi movimiento me acerca a Tyler, que está durmiendo a mi lado y siento su cuerpo temblar por los escalofríos en la oscuridad antes del alba. Al tocar su frente me doy cuenta que está ardiendo por la fiebre mientras su cuerpo se resiste al veneno de la mordida del Fanger que recibió hace dos días. Hemos vendado su herida y le dimos medicina para neutralizar el veneno, pero son necesarios varios días para que el cuerpo se recupere. Me siento aliviado de que esta sea la última noche de nuestro viaje de exploración y deberíamos estar de vuelta en nuestras barracas mañana por la tarde. Un par de días en la enfermería con algo de comida y descanso y debería estar bien.

Acerco más mi cuerpo a él y reacomodo mi capa para cubrirnos a ambos, esperando que el calor extra le permita dormir. Mis movimientos han abierto un espacio en mi espalda y siento entrar el aire frío antes que se detenga cuando Emmett se da la vuelta con un gemido y cierra el espacio entre nosotros. Su tamaño es reconfortante contra mi espalda y mi mente se detiene y empieza a caer en el sueño.

Sin embargo, antes de permitirme volver a quedarme dormido, levanto mi cabeza para revisar nuestro campamento. Hay doce de nosotros en nuestra unidad. Dormimos en cuatro grupos de tres, como radios de una rueda con nuestros pies hacia un pequeño fuego en medio de nuestro campamento. Siempre hay tres en guardia y nueve están durmiendo. Le pregunté a un entrenador una vez por qué se nos enseñaba a acampar así. Se echó a reír y me dijo que muy pronto me enteraría por qué y así fue. La primera vez que fuimos sorprendidos durante una noche de ejercicio de práctica cuando ignoramos órdenes y dormimos todos amontonados por el frío, nos tropezamos unos con otros, tomando torpemente nuestras armas y haciéndonos más daño entre nosotros que a los entrenadores que se hacían pasar por Thaayers mientras nos "mataban". Después de eso aprendimos nuestra lección. El castigo que siguió por desobedecer órdenes solo reforzó nuestra obediencia a los entrenadores. Dormir en grupos de tres nos permite permanecer calientes, además de armarnos y protegernos unos a otros sin estorbarnos entre nosotros. Todos tenemos dieciocho años y nos acercamos al final de nuestros once años de entrenamiento juntos. Cuando cumplimos dieciocho, había quince de nosotros pero perdimos tres miembros por enfermedad y accidentes de entrenamiento. Los doce que quedamos nos hemos acoplado en una sólida unidad de combate. Pensamos como uno, nos movemos como uno, y nos protegemos entre nosotros con nuestra vida. Este es nuestro último ejercicio de entrenamiento. En la última semana hemos estado explorando a lo largo del borde superior del acantilado que separa las tierras civilizadas de los páramos buscando cualquier señal de Yippers, Fangers o el Thaay pero además del pequeño que mordió a Tyler, todo ha sido normal y no hemos visto actividad. Cuando volvamos a las barracas, tomaremos nuestro juramento como verdaderos Protectores y recibiremos nuestras asignaciones personales.

El fuego se ha extinguido a una pequeña cama de brasas y emite poco calor. Con ella y la luna brillante, hay solo la luz suficiente para que distinga a los otros dos grupos durmiendo. Los suaves ronquidos y respiración lenta me asegura que el resto de mi grupo está a salvo y descansando. Un destello de luz en la esquina de mi ojo capta mi atención y me levanto un poco más para mirar por el borde del acantilado donde estamos acampados hacia el páramo debajo y más allá. Hay un extraño resplandor pulsante en el mismísimo límite del horizonte, pero parpadeo una vez, y desaparece. Sin estar seguro si lo imaginé o no, vuelvo a descansar mi cabeza sobre mi brazo, concentrándome en abrir mi mente y mis sentidos para buscar cualquier señal de peligro cerca.

Una leve brisa agita el aire y respiro profundamente pero no detecto ningún aroma desconocido. Me concentro en mi oído, pero no hay nada salvo los normales sonidos nocturnos. Finalmente, inmovilizo mi cuerpo completamente y abro mi mente enviando toques de percepción mental para escanear el área circuncidante. Toco brevemente a mis compañeros y luego busco más allá, localizando a los tres guardias. Mi búsqueda no encuentra nada fuera de lo ordinario y me permito quedarme dormido. Al hacerlo, el sueño me arrastra.

En mi sueño, una vez más estoy en el patio trasero de mi casa de la infancia. Tenemos una fiesta y todos nuestros amigos y vecinos están ahí. El aire está lleno de conversaciones de adultos, la risa y gritos de niños corriendo y jugando, y los deliciosos aromas de comida siendo cocinada. Estoy lleno de felicidad y paz que no he sentido en un largo tiempo. La fiesta es para mi hermano Jasper. Hoy es su día de inicio, el día que celebramos el inicio de su vida, pero este también sería su día de partida porque cuando cada niño alcanza los ocho años deja atrás su infancia y entra a su entrenamiento para convertirse en Protector. Al final de la tarde los oficiales vendrán y Jasper se irá con ellos. Solo se le permitirá venir a casa unas cuantas veces al año para celebraciones y durante la Semana de Juramento. En dos años, cuando Emmett y yo cumplamos ocho años, nos uniremos a él en las barracas de cadetes.

Miro a la mesa donde Jasper está de pie junto a nuestra madre y padre, saludando a cada uno de nuestros vecinos mientras lo felicitan y les agradece por sus regalos de entrenamiento que le dan. Su rostro está serio y se para tan alto y derecho como puede. Se ve diferente, mayor de alguna forma, y mi estómago se retuerce con una extraña emoción que no reconozco. Mi mirada se desvía hacia mi padre. Para honrar a Jasper, se ha vestido con su viejo uniforme de Protector. Sus medallas han sido pulidas y brillan en su pecho, sus estrellas de general están enfiladas encima de ellas y su manga izquierda está sujeta al hombro donde falta su brazo. Sé que tiene otras cicatrices y heridas de su servicio, me las ha mostrado y me contó sobre algunas de ellas, pero algunas veces siento que tiene muchos secretos que no está compartiendo. Se vuelve hacia mi madre y mientras lo observo coloca su mano sobre el estómago de ella, le da una sonrisa y un rápido beso en su mejilla. Palmea la espalda de Jasper y le dice que corra, juegue y se divierta, luego se acerca al resto de los hombres mientras le dan vuelta a la carne en el fuego y rememoran su tiempo en el servicio.

Mi madre está colocando el resto de la comida en las mesas de picnic mientras paso corriendo junto a ella para unirme a mis amigos. De repente me detengo y la agarro por la cintura, abrazándola con fuerza y descansando mi cabeza en su estómago donde mi padre colocó su mano. Sorprendido, me doy cuenta que mi madre va a tener un bebé y sé que va a ser una niña. Sonrío al rostro asustado de mi madre y susurro, "Alice" y corro hacia el fuerte de madera en la esquina de nuestro patio donde todo el resto de nuestros amigos están jugando.

Mike y mi hermano, Emmett, están en el nivel superior batiéndose en duelo con sus espadas de juguete. Estoy bajo el fuerte gruñendo y haciendo gestos y pretendiendo ser un Thaay al perseguir a las hijas de nuestros vecinos, Bella y Jessica. Están corriendo y chillando mientras amenazo con atraparlas y comérmelas. Emmett y yo somos mellizos, una rareza en nuestra comunidad y una constante fuente de burlas para los dos. Aunque somos casi de la misma altura, Emmett ya es más grande y más fuerte que yo. También es más ruidoso y mandón y por lo general toma la delantera cuando nuestro grupo de chicos de seis años juega juntos. Ben está cavando en la tierra examinando los gusanos que encuentra mientras Tyler se cuelga de barras y fanfarronea con Lauren sobre lo fuerte que es.

Casi atrapo a Bella cuando pasa junto a mí y sube corriendo la rampa a la cima del fuerte. Está mirando detrás de ella y riéndose de mí, cuando me doy cuenta que está entre Mike y Emmett y está a punto de ser golpeada por la espada de Mike. Su espada gira en un amplio arco y la golpea en la parte baja de su brazo justo arriba de su muñeca con un fuerte crujido. Su grito de dolor es instantáneo y sé que su brazo está roto. La agarro cuando empieza a caer y veo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Muerde su labio inferior para evitar llorar y tiembla por el esfuerzo para evitar que caigan. Los dos sabemos que llorar no está permitido. Le palmeo la espalda, tratando de calmarla y al mirarla a los ojos me encuentro diciéndole que la protegeré. "Te protegeré Bella, siempre te protegeré."

"Proteger, Bella, siempre protegerte, proteger," estoy murmurando las palabras en mi sueño y en el último "proteger" me encuentro de pie, completamente despierto, con mi espada en la mano, el escudo en su lugar y en posición defensiva. Emmett al instante está armado y junto a mí, los dos inspeccionando nuestro campamento por señales de peligro. Todo está callado y los guardias no han dado ninguna alarma, así que él me mira levantando una ceja preguntando. Le asiento y susurro, "El sueño."

Solo titubea por un momento antes de extender su espada y dar unos silenciosos golpecitos a los miembros de nuestra brigada para despertarlos. En segundos ellos también están armados y alertas entrando a un cerrado círculo defensivo. Emmett silba bajito y los tres guardias vuelven a entrar al campamento sin hacer ruido. Lo miran cuestionándolo y usan señales con las manos para reportar que nada está mal. Todos seguimos en alerta máxima y sé que algunos de ellos se preguntan qué está pasando, pero Emmett nunca duda de mí y justo cuando empiezo a dudar de mí mismo, la primera brisa matutina trae consigo el hedor a Yippers.

Están sobre nosotros en un instante, gruñendo, mordiendo, y arañando al subir por el borde del acantilado. Son animales horribles, de cuatro patas con largas garras. La mayoría nos llegan a medio muslo y están cubiertos de un sucio pelaje marrón moteado. Sus cabezas son grandes con fuertes mandíbulas llenas de letales dientes afilados. Con una mordida en la pierna pueden derribar a un hombre, y una vez que te tienen en el suelo, pueden desgarrar tu garganta en cuestión de minutos. Pero estamos preparados para ellos, y nuestro apretado círculo defensivo previene que cualquiera de ellos llegue a nosotros. Acuchillamos, penetramos y cortamos con nuestras espadas y los golpeamos con nuestros escudos; moviéndonos en una coreografiada danza de la muerte perfeccionada por años de entrenamiento. En veinte minutos todo terminó y diez Yippers yacen muertos a nuestros pies. Todos empezamos a limpiar el campamento, cargando nuestros suministros en mochilas y preparándonos para irnos. Todos estamos cansados y listos para regresar a las barracas.

Mientras arrojaba los cuerpos de los Yippers muertos sobre el borde del acantilado hacia páramo debajo, noto que Ben está examinando a uno de ellos y me pongo de cuclillas junto a él para ver lo que ha encontrado. Me muestra las deformes patas frontales del animal. Las patas casi parecen manos. Hay una protuberancia de un pulgar oponible.

"Así es cómo pudieron subir el acantilado para llegar a nosotros," dice, mirándome. "Tenemos que llevarnos a este con nosotros al cuartel general para mostrarle a los oficiales." Asiento y Emmett concuerda, de modo que lo atamos a una vara para llevarlo con nosotros.

Mientras todos están ocupados, noto que Emmett está parado al borde del acantilado mirando hacia el paisaje seco y polvoriento debajo de nosotros. Al límite del horizonte está el siempre presente resplandor verde pálido. "Malditos Thaays," lo escucho murmurar al acercarme a su lado. Me mira y sé que estamos pensando en lo mismo. "Jasper," susurra, y asiento.

Han pasado dos años desde que Jasper tomó su juramento y seis meses desde que desapareció en una misión al páramo. Fue asignado como un Ranger, el único tipo de Protector que está autorizado para entrar en el páramo. Los Ranger entran solos y vuelven solos; si es que vuelven. En los últimos años, más y más de ellos han desaparecido. Aunque los oficiales no hablaban de ello, es claro que algo sucedía ahí. Mi mente recuerda la vibrante luz que vi anoche.

Mi atención vuelve al presente cuando Emmett se mueve incómodo a mi lado. Se vuelve casualmente para revisar el campamento, pero sé que se está asegurando de que nadie esté lo bastante cerca para escucharnos. "¿Crees que todavía podría estar vivo por ahí?" Susurra. Me encojo de hombros.

"No lo sé, Em." Respondo.

"Alguna vez has intentado hacer," pausa y su voz se hace más baja, "ya sabes…"

"No," sacudo mi cabeza, "está demasiado lejos."

Emmett conoce algunas de mis habilidades, pero no hablamos de ellas abiertamente o en gran detalle. Tener corazonadas, o habilidades, o premoniciones es, como llorar o demostraciones emocionales, completamente prohibidos en nuestra sociedad. Había aprendido esa lección de la forma difícil cuando, a los diez años, traté de explicarle a un entrenador por qué sabía que había un Fanger oculto bajo la roca en la que estaba a punto de sentarse. Mis intentos por explicar cómo pude "presentirlo", habían llevado a una severa reprimenda que solo un Thaay podía "presentir" cosas. "¿Eres un maldito Thaay disfrazado como un ser humano real?" Me había gritado mientras estaba frente a él conmocionado. "Los Protectores no usan sus 'sentimientos'. Usamos nuestros sentidos entrenados, nuestro conocimiento, y nuestras armas. ¿Necesitamos enviarte a los páramos a que te unas a tu verdadera familia?"

La reprimenda también vino acompañada con diez latigazos del entrenador que mi brigada había presenciado. Las leves cicatrices de los golpes todavía eran visibles en mi espalda. Las burlas y el acoso que recibí del resto de los cadetes habían sido tan malos como los golpes. Emmett y yo habíamos recibido moretones y ojos morados por semanas hasta que finalmente nos dejaron en paz. En ese momento, me había preguntado por qué los oficiales y entrenadores nunca habían intervenido para detener algo del abuso, pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que todo estaba designado para endurecernos para las adversidades que enfrentaríamos en los años por venir.

Le había preguntado a Emmett por qué me defendió cuando en realidad no era su pelea. Me miró como si de verdad fuera mitad Thaay y simplemente se rio. "Eres mi hermano mellizo," había dicho. "Si eres Thaay, entonces supongo que yo también." Nunca le conté a alguien sobre mis "presentimientos" otra vez.

Con el paso de los años, aprendí a confiar en mis premoniciones. Nunca se habían equivocado, pero siempre había sido capaz de explicarlas como sentidos agudizados, como oler a los Yippers, o escuchar las escamas del Fanger arrastrándose, o ver un rastro apenas visible que los otros habían pasado por alto. Sin embargo, los sueños habían comenzado hace apenas un año. No tenía una explicación a por qué el mismo sueño de proteger a Bella continuaba persiguiéndome. Siempre lo tenía en la noche, justo antes de algún tipo de peligro y nos había salvado del creciente número de ataques que estábamos experimentando.

El campamento está limpio y todos han empacado y están listos para partir. Es tiempo de volver a las barracas. Emmett asiente y parto dando zancadas como explorador principal. El resto de la brigada se queda atrás mientras yo avanzo. Nadie duda en que asuma los deberes de explorador principal. Soy el mejor. Lo saben y confían en mí.

Mañana es el inicio de la Semana del Juramento. Tomaremos el juramento como Protectores y recibiremos nuestras asignaciones personales y los horarios de entrenamiento personalizado. Nuestras familias y vecinos estarán ahí. Todos los pueblos circuncidantes vendrán a la ciudad a disfrutar de las festividades. Habrá mucha comida, bebida y baile y sobre todo, para mí, una oportunidad de ver a Bella.

* * *

 _ **Y aquí la tienen, esta es la nueva traducción. Espero que ya se vayan dado una idea de qué se trata. Como habrán visto es un mundo post-apocalíptico con costumbres y reglas algo extremas, pero al parecer, necesarias para sobrevivir. Niños que dejan su casa a los ocho años para ser entrenados para proteger a su gente, poco a poco sabrán que más incluye ese entrenamiento y veremos qué posición se le da a Edward y Emmett como nuevos protectores. Y por lo pronto, ya tenemos algo que averiguar, ¿qué habrá pasado con Jasper? Ya lo veremos :) Estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció la historia y espero que pronto empiecen a aparecer las teorías. No olviden que sus reviews son los que nos animan a seguir haciendo esto, y los que marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historia, así que usen ese cuadrito de abajo ;) Y no olviden seguir la historia para que reciban notificación de publicación. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que pronto ;)**_


	2. Capítulo 2

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo dos**

 **EPOV**

Nos toma más tiempo volver a las barracas de lo normal. Emmett anuncia varias paradas para que Ben, Mike y yo podamos hacer un rastreo de exploración. Los descansos para explorar eran solo una excusa para darle a Tyler una oportunidad de descansar, todos sabemos lo que está haciendo, pero nadie lo cuestiona. Solo es una buena estrategia para mantener a cada miembro del grupo en forma para pelear si es necesario. Nuestros rastreos muestran que todo está despejado, que nada parece ser fuera de lo ordinario salvo que el suelo parece estar extra seco y Ben y yo notamos más vida vegetal muerta de lo que sería normal para esta época del año.

El terreno empieza a subir de forma pronunciada al dejar el acantilado detrás. El paisaje seco y polvoso cambia gradualmente de desértico a pequeños árboles y arbustos, y a un bosque oscuro y frío cuando finalmente llegamos a la entrada del valle donde estaba localizada la ciudad.

El valle se extiende a la izquierda y derecha de nosotros. Está rodeado casi completamente por grandes montañas cubiertas de nieve. El único acceso es esta pequeña abertura en la cordillera de la montaña y está asegurada por una muralla coronada con las barracas de los Protectores. Desde el punto de vista militar, es una ubicación ideal. Es casi impenetrable y fácil de defender.

La ciudad está localizada directamente al otro lado del valle desde las barracas y de espaldas al lado del risco de las montañas más altas. La muralla que lo rodea está coronada por torres de vigilancia que permite que los guardias ahí vean cada parte del valle. La mayor parte del suelo del valle está cubierto de campos y huertos y unas cuantas aldeas esparcidas en el paisaje. Están conectadas a la ciudad por caminos de piedra. Si el valle es atacado, los aldeanos pueden replegarse a la seguridad detrás de los muros de la ciudad. El valle no tiene una fuente de agua natural salvo por la nieve de las montañas por lo que el escurrimiento se colecta en una serie de cuencas y canales de irrigación. Hay algunas minas en algunas de las montañas y la madera todavía se extrae de las colinas circuncidantes. Todo lo que comemos, nos ponemos o usamos debe estar hecho aquí a menos que podamos asegurar un intercambio con ciudades fuera del valle. Sin embargo, el intercambio pocas veces ocurre. Solo puedo recordar un puñado de veces que foráneos se presentaron frente a la muralla, y nadie lo ha hecho en los últimos cinco años.

Es de noche cuando llegamos a la muralla. Los gritos de los centinelas nos advierten y nos separamos en una hilera con nuestras armas en el suelo y nuestros brazos levantados en el aire. Cinco arqueros nos apuntan desde la cima de la muralla. Aunque todos pueden ver quiénes somos y todos nos conocen, no nos movemos. Esto es protocolo y lo seguimos, al pie de la letra, cada vez. El comandante pide una contraseña y Emmett responde.

Una pequeña puerta en la muralla se abre y un paramédico sale con una enorme canasta. Emmett hace un gesto para que Tyler, Ben y yo entremos. La puerta conduce a un cuarto de ducha de descontaminación. Nos quitamos la ropa y la colocamos en la canasta antes de entrar en la habitación que está equipada con agua caliente, un potente jabón, cepillos y paños para limpiar. Otro paramédico y dos chicos de diecisiete, que están haciendo su rotación de entrenamiento médico están esperando por nosotros. Observan con atención mientras nos lavamos y tallamos cada parte de nuestros cuerpos, incluso nuestras uñas son cortadas y limpiadas. Después que quedan satisfechos que estamos limpios, nos hacen un gesto para que entremos a la siguiente habitación donde el doctor Banner, el jefe del cuerpo médico del valle, está esperando para examinarnos. Cada rasguño, moretón, cortada o herida debe ser inspeccionada y anotada en nuestros registros. Notan en seguida la mordida de Fanger de Tyler y es enviado a la enfermería. Cuando me acerco al doctor Banner pregunta si fui yo quien trató la mordedura de Tyler. Le digo que sí y me envía al comedor por algo de comer antes de reportarme en la enfermería para hablar del tratamiento que recibió.

Hay un espeso estofado caliente y pan recién hecho esperando por nosotros en la cocina. Estoy en mi segundo tazón cuando el resto de mi grupo empieza a entrar. Aunque todos estamos cansados y listos para la cama, tenemos reportes que llenar y deberes que atender antes de que el día termine. Ben ya se ha ido a llevar el cuerpo del Yipper muerto que trajimos con nosotros a los laboratorios científicos y Emmett y Mike van a hacer los reportes para el comandante. Asintiendo y murmurando buenas noches a todos, me fui para dirigirme a la enfermería.

Tyler está tendido en la cama cuando entro a la habitación. El tobillo con la mordida del Fanger está elevado en un estribo y la mordida había sido limpiada y expuesta. Una bandeja de comida está en la mesa junto a él. Me doy cuenta con satisfacción que parece haber consumido una decente cantidad de comida y agua y se ha terminado casi todo. Su apariencia ha mejorado, hay más color en su rostro, pero todavía tiene círculos debajo de sus ojos. El doctor Banner está inclinado examinando la mordida cuando entro en la sala. Los dos chicos de diecisiete años están ahí así como uno de quince años que está respectivamente en una esquina. Me saludan cuando entro y asiento a forma de saludo.

El doctor Banner me mira, "Ahh Edward, me alegra verte otra vez," dice con una sonrisa, "dime qué tenemos aquí."

"Tyler fue mordido hace aproximadamente tres días." Comienzo a decir. "El Fanger era de 40 centímetros de largo y no tenía una coloración inusual. El ancho del cuerpo era normal, pero la cabeza parecía ser más grande de lo usual y los colmillos más largos de lo esperado. La serpiente fue aniquilada, medida y empacada en un contenedor con fluido para preservarla. Ya debería estar en el laboratorio de ciencias. Se iniciaron los primeros auxilios incluyendo limpieza del área, succión en el sitio de la perforación, y se aplicó ungüento y se vendó. Se administró medicamento oral prescrito dos veces al día. Una ayuda adicional para dormir y medicamento para el dolor también fue incluido para permitir que Tyler descansara más cómodamente esa noche. Fue capaz de completar nuestras actividades normales, pero parecía más cansado de lo normal."

Cuando dejo de hablar, le hago un gesto afirmativo al doctor Banner para indicar que he terminado. "Buen reporte, Edward," sonríe al volverse a los chicos de diecisiete que esperan. "Ahora cadetes, ¿tienen alguna observación o preguntas qué hacer?"

Su balbuceo con ojos amplios me recuerda lo mucho que le gusta a Banner poner a sus aprendices en apuros y tengo que girar mi cabeza para ocultar mi sonrisa. Por fin uno de ellos hace un intento por responder, "Bueno, señor," comienza a decir, "la herida no parece tener más de un día, así que diría que no está sanando a un ritmo normal."

"Muy bien, una astuta observación. Ahora, ¿qué significa eso y qué preguntas deberíamos estar haciendo?" Cuando ningún cadete puede añadir nada él se vuelve hacia el chico de quince años en la esquina. "Qué hay de ti, cadete Riley. ¿Algo que quieras añadir a la conversación?"

Riley da un paso adelante y mira al doctor Banner y a mí. Sé lo intimidante que es hablar frente a los oficiales y cadetes mayores, así que observo con admiración cuando toma una respiración profunda y cuadra sus hombros. "Señores," dice, dirigiéndose a los dos, "si la herida tiene tres días y no está sanando apropiadamente, tendría varias preguntas. Primero, ¿el cadete Tyler ha sido mordido antes? Si es así podría indicar que es más susceptible al veneno. Segundo, el Fanger parecía tener algunas anormalidades. Es posible que los Fangers se estén adaptando y produciendo veneno más tóxico y, si es así, necesitaríamos evaluar la posibilidad de producir medicamento más fuerte. Y tercero, me gustaría saber, señor," dice asintiendo hacia mí, "si la mordida ocurrió durante el día o la noche." Sus primeros dos puntos son exactamente lo que ya había estado pensando, pero su tercera pregunta me sorprende y le pido que se explique.

"He estado estudiando nuestros registros médicos de mordidas de Fanger," responde, "y todos los que han ocurrido al atardecer o en la noche parecen ser peores. Pienso que tal vez las serpientes se sienten más amenazadas por la noche e inyectan más veneno en la mordida. O tal vez estamos viendo dos diferentes tipos de Fangers, uno que está activo durante el día y un tipo, ligeramente diferente, que está activo por la noche."

Estoy estupefacto por sus palabras y su historia. Nunca me ha cruzado por la mente que los Fangers pueden estar cambiando, pero después de lo que vimos con los Yippers esta mañana, creo que puede tener un punto válido. Mi sorpresa debe verse en mi rostro, porque en seguida se ofrece a mostrarme el material que ha estado estudiando. Tiene una expresión muy preocupada en su rostro mientras lo miro y declino su oferta. Es mientras lo miro, que me doy cuenta de una leve presión en mi mente; un leve zumbido en mi cabeza. Nunca antes he sentido esto, al menos no con otra persona. Es casi como si él tratara de comunicarse conmigo mentalmente y estoy muy tentado a bajar mi guardia y tratar de "percibirlo". Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo somos interrumpidos por el doctor Banner aclarando su garganta y atrayendo nuestra atención de vuelta a él.

Banner despide a los chicos de diecisiete luego se vuelve para felicitar a Riley en sus observaciones y conclusiones antes de también despedirlo. Al dejar la habitación, Riley se vuelve una vez hacia mí y ofrece sus felicitaciones por mi toma de juramento mañana. "Mi familia está ansiosa por verte otra vez," dice, su sonrisa haciéndose más amplia, "particularmente mi hermana."

Es solo después de que deja la habitación que recuerdo que es el hermano menor de Bella.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, ya sabemos un poco más del lugar dónde viven y cómo viven, por lo que se ve han aprendido a sobrevivir con lo que tienen. Ahora los cadetes ya están en su ciudad y a punto de tomar su juramento y convertirse en Protectores, ya veremos lo que incluye y las diferentes divisiones de Protectores que existen y en cuál quedará Edward. Muchas gracias por el buen recibimiento que le dieron a la historia, por sus alertas y favoritos, pero sobre todo, muchas gracias a quienes dedicaron unos minutos de su tiempo para escribir un review, recuerden que decir gracias no cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo y sí nos anima a seguir compartiendo con ustedes estás historias. Y…de ustedes depende el ritmo de publicación, no olviden eso, así que usen el cuadrito de abajo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: dushakis, Merce, Lady Grigori, CarolinaYDM, Kabum, Marie, Nadiia16, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Sully YM, Vrigny, Karina, lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, Cary, Danny CullenMa, tulgarita, ELIZABETH, Nanny Swan, liduvina, Mariana, LalhizGarcia, Summer Suny, Yoliki, EmmaBe, Maryluna, injoa, Ericastelo, Shikara65, freedom2604, Gabriela Cullen, Nina Duciel, Lily, alejandra1987, Johanna22, patymdn, andyG, Melany, Tary Masen Cullen, rosycanul10, Gabriela Negrete, Manligrez, Techu, JessMel, OLY02, LicetSalvatore, Eli mMsen, Pili, sodroid, kaja0507, Liz Vidal, carolaap, sophia76, saraipineda44, jovipattinson, ginnicullenswan, glow0718, lagie, Mafer, Noir Lark, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, Erizo ikki y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes ;)**_

* * *

 _ **PD: Algunas tenían algunas preguntas así que se las contestaré lo mejor que pueda ;)**_

 _ **Preguntan si tiene final feliz y chicas, si han estado leyendo mis traducciones de lo que pueden estar seguras es que tienen un final feliz, no soporto las historias trágicas.**_

 _ **Preguntan si solo es Edward y Bella o si aparecen las demás parejas, y solo puedo decirles sin descubrir la trama y pidiendo que confíen en mí, que son parejas canon ;)**_

 _ **Preguntan qué son los animales mencionados ahí y la verdad, la autora no da más detalles que la descripción que da de los animales. Los Fangers dice que son como serpientes y por la descripción de los Yippers parecen ser algún tipo de hiena o lobos como dice Erica. Voy a preguntar a la autora pero por lo pronto tendremos que usar un poco más nuestra imaginación :P**_

 _ **Preguntan qué unión especial hay entre Bella y Edward, por el sueño que tiene Edward que lo alerta de un peligro inminente. Bueno, obvio no puedo contestar eso sin echar a perder la trama, pero si les puedo decir que eso lo tengan presente en el desarrollo de la historia ;)**_

 _ **Preguntan si solo los hombres van a ese entrenamiento y sí, solo hombres. Las mujeres tienen otra posición, pero no se engañen con la que parece ser la posición de la mujer en esta sociedad, solo eso les puedo decir.**_

 _ **Preguntan si solo Edward tiene poderes y no, más adelante sabrán más sobre el tema. No digo más porque echaría a perder la trama de la historia. Y preguntaban si Edward solo presentía y no, tiene otras habilidades que conoceremos después.**_

 _ **Para quienes teman que la historia se quedará a medias, no lo hará, está historia va a llegar a su fin, así que no teman leerla ;)**_

 _ **Por ahora es todo, si tienen más preguntas, solo tienen qué hacerlas.**_


	3. Capítulo 3

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **EPOV**

No me sorprende cuando escucho a Emmett salir de la cama antes del amanecer. Su catre está junto al mío en nuestro dormitorio y sé, que aunque ayer fue un día largo y agotador, tuvo una noche sin descanso como yo la tuve. Trato de volver a dormir, pero finalmente me doy por vencido y me dirijo a las duchas comunitarias. Sin embargo, me sorprende encontrarlo oculto en una de las casillas de la esquina.

El agua se derrama sobre su cabeza y hombros, está de espaldas a mí y tiene una mano apoyada en la pared y la otra entre sus piernas. Sonrío con suficiencia cuando me doy cuenta qué está haciendo. Está tan absorto que no me escucha acercarme sigilosamente a él por detrás hasta que empiezo a gemir, "¡Oh Rose, oh sí, oh Rose!"

Se vuelve y me lanza un _swing_ con pocas ganas, que esquivo fácilmente, riendo mientras me alejo danzando. "¿Qué estás haciendo, querido hermano?" Me burlo, bajando la vista a donde todavía se está agarrando entre sus piernas. "¿No deberías guardar eso para esta noche?"

"Pendejo," murmura al mismo tiempo que envuelve una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Cuando mira atrás hacia mí su expresión se serena y se pone serio, y por un momento al mirarnos, ambos estamos conscientes de lo importante que será hoy. Aunque hoy va a ser por lo que hemos entrenado y hemos estado esperando toda nuestra vida, esta noche, en ciertas formas, también nos cambiará la vida. Esta noche será la noche que nos mudaremos de nuestro dormitorio compartido a una habitación privada en nuestras barracas asignadas. Esta noche será la primera vez en mi vida que no dormiré junto a mi mellizo, y esta noche será la primera vez que tendremos permitido invitar a una mujer a pasar la noche con nosotros.

Hoy, dos años atrás, asistimos a nuestra primera fiesta como recién ascendidos al grupo de los de diecisiete. Jasper había tomado su juramento ese día y nuestra familia celebró una cena con él temprano en la tarde. Esa noche Emmett y yo fuimos al salón de fiestas con él. Todo Protector soltero, estuviera activo o no, era elegible para asistir a la fiesta y toda mujer soltera de diecisiete años o mayor también podía asistir si lo elegía. Era el momento en que hombres y mujeres se conocieran, conversaran y pasaran tiempo juntos, que bailaran, disfrutaran de refrigerios y trataran de olvidar por una noche su futuro incierto. Era una noche para que esas parejas que se habían comprometido reconectaran y pasaran tiempo planeando su vida juntos cuando el servicio activo de él terminara y tuvieran permitido casarse. Era una noche cuando, si la mujer estaba dispuesta, un Protector podía invitarla a pasar la noche con él.

Los grupos de diecisiete y dieciocho estábamos ahí para servir bebidas y comida. Nuestro propósito era entretener a las mujeres con charla trivial e invitaciones a bailar si aceptaban. No estábamos ahí para ningún tipo de "caricias o conversación inapropiadas" y sin duda no para invitar a una mujer a nuestro dormitorio. Nuestro plan principal era observar y aprender lo que significaba ser un caballero.

Recordé estar de pie detrás de las mesas de servicio recibiendo a los Protectores y mujeres cuando entraban al salón y se detenían por algo para beber o comer. El salón se quedó en silencio cuando las matronas a cargo de la fiesta guiaron al nuevo grupo de mujeres jóvenes. Cada una portaba una flor blanca en el cabello para representar que dejaba su infancia y empezaba su vida como mujer. Una por una, eran presentadas a la muchedumbre reunida en medio de aplausos y vítores. Esta noche era igual de importante para ellas como lo era para los que tomaron juramento.

Fue cuando se presentó a Rose que escuché la brusca inhalación de Emmett y me volví para mirarlo. La miraba fijamente como si fuera lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Lo había observado tratar de controlar sus sentimientos cuando diferentes hombres, uno tras otro, se le acercaron con invitaciones para bailar o refrigerios. Ella fue cortés y encantadora pero había rechazado todas las ofertas que recibió para prolongar la velada. La siguiente noche fue más de lo mismo. Rose sonriendo y amable, Emmett con los labios apretados y los nudillos blancos. La tercera noche de fiesta de la semana de juramento había comenzado igual, pero después de treinta minutos de rechazar ofertas y atención, Rose había hecho su movimiento. Se acercó a Emmett y frente a toda la gente le había dicho que estaba sedienta y que le consiguiera algo de beber. Después de eso, le dijo que iba a bailar con ella. Habían pasado el resto de la noche juntos bajo la muy atenta mirada de las matronas. Cada fiesta durante los dos últimos años ha sido igual. Emmett y Rose pasaban cada minuto juntos hablando y planeando. Solo tocándose mientras bailaban juntos o cuando, al final de la noche, él tenía permitido un beso casto en su mano.

Sus años de espera terminaría esta noche.

Se habló mucho de esa noche, hubo muchas burlas, y muchas fanfarronadas. La caminata de vuelta a la muralla de ayer estuvo repleta de todo el fanfarroneo que solo un grupo de chicos de dieciocho años, que nunca han tocado a una mujer podían imaginar. Había ayudado a pasar el día, y la mayor parte había sido ridículo, pero Emmett y yo nunca nos unimos. Esta noche no solo era sexo para él. De verdad amaba a Rose y después de esperar por dos años, estarían juntos esta noche y libres de actuar por ese amor.

Todos esos pensamientos cruzan mi mente y miró a mi hermano. No puedo contener la lenta sonrisa que se apodera de mi rostro. "Así que esta noche, ¿tú y Rose? Es algo seguro, ¿eh?"

"Sí." Su rostro refleja su felicidad. "Hemos hablado de ello, mucho," admite. "¿Y tú y Bella?"

Cuando no le respondo enseguida, su rostro se pone serio otra vez. "Edward," pregunta. "¿Tú y Bella?"

"No lo sé, E," admito. "En realidad, no lo hemos discutido. Ella siempre parece cambiar de tema o nos interrumpen." Me encojo mis hombros. "Supongo que lo que sucede, solo sucede." Su mirada me dice que no se lo cree, pero no le doy importancia. "Oye," digo, dándole un empujón a su hombro y tratando de cambiar de tema, "Supongo que mañana me dirigiré a ti como oficial Emmett. ¿Verdad?"

"Nada es seguro," comienza a decir, pero pronto lo interrumpo.

"Vamos, mellizo, sabemos que vas a ser asignado al Cuerpo de Oficiales. Tú has sido el mandón desde que recuerdo, y todo el mundo lo sabe." Me echo a reír. "Pero en serio, Emmett, nadie es más adecuado para el trabajo que tú, y voy a estar muy orgulloso y feliz de dirigirme a mi hermano como oficial."

"¿Qué hay de ti, Edward? ¿Dónde crees que vas a terminar? Siempre creí que la División Médica era adecuada para ti. ¿Te llamaremos doctor algún día?"

Su pregunta me recordó la conversación que tuve con el doctor Banner la noche anterior después que Riley dejó la habitación. Me dijo que, aunque él no tenía que ver en las asignaciones finales, había pedido que me pusieran en la división médica y que esperaba pasar mucho tiempo conmigo. Habíamos pasado a hablar del cadete Riley y su investigación. "Espero que también pueda pasar mucho más tiempo con él," añadió.

"Bueno, supongo que lo que sucede, solo sucede." Le respondí, repitiendo mis palabras de antes.

"Ven," se echa a reír arrojando un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y sacándome de las duchas. "Vamos a prepararnos para ver a la familia, tomar un juramento, y tener sexo esta noche."

Me río entre dientes al seguirlo fuera de la ducha.

Emmett siempre ha sido suelto al hablar.

* * *

 _ **Vaya, como que las costumbres que tienen es una mezcla entre lo moderno y lo antiguo, ¿no creen? La presentación de las mujeres me suena a lo cómo presentaban a las mujeres en sociedad en el siglo XVIII jejeje. Tanto a ellos como a las mujeres ya se les considera lo bastante maduros para empezar a conocer mujeres y tener sexo, en busca de la mujer que elegirán como su compañera. Tal parece que los dos ya tienen a la elegida, pero, ¿por qué será que Bella no querido hablar del tema con Edward? ¿Qué creen ustedes? Como siempre, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el capítulo y qué piensan sobre el titubeo de Bella. Les recuerdo que el ritmo de actualización depende de ustedes. Así que usen ese cuadrito de abajo ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: PRISOL, Cary, Conni Stew, Brenda Cullenn, Manligrez, tulgarita, ELIZABETH, Laliscg, rosycanul10, Diablillo07, Lady Grigori, Kabum, Melany, Maryluna, Alma Figueroa, injoa, viivii alice, freedom2604, Summer Suny, Nadiia16, Pera l.t, Solo Joha, calvialexa, Kimm, carolaap, patymdn, JessMel, Pam Malfoy Black, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Pili, Liz Vidal, alejandra1987, andyG, Tecupi, Noir Lark, Tata XOXO, Say's, AuroraShade, Ericastelo, kaja0507, Sully YM, Johanna22, rjnavajas, Nanny Swan, Isabelfromnowon, Adriu, bbluelilas, Rossmery, saraipineda44, Mafer, glow0718, lizdayanna, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Techu, lagie, Gabriela Cullen, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes ;)**_

 _ **PD. No fueron muchas preguntas ahora y no puedo responder las que hicieron sin revelar la trama así que dejaré que la historia les responda, tengan un poco de paciencia.**_


	4. Capítulo 4

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro**

 **EPOV**

De acuerdo a nuestra madre, Emmett y yo vimos nuestra primera procesión de juramento cuando solo teníamos unos meses. Ella y papá nos cargaron, con Jasper a su lado, mientras veíamos a todos los cadetes y Protectores marchando a la Ceremonia de toma de juramento. No recuerdo esa procesión o la del siguiente año, cuando apenas teníamos un año, pero recuerdo pedazos de las procesiones que ocurrieron cada año después de esa. Recuerdo cómo cada grupo pasaba caminando con orgullo bajo su bandera. Recuerdo quedarme mirando a los Protectores, armados con sus espadas y escudos, consciente de que protegían la seguridad de nuestro valle. Y recuerdo esperar ansioso a que al fin pasara marchando el último grupo en la procesión. Eran los que tomarían el juramento, los del grupo de dieciocho años que habían terminado su entrenamiento y se convertirían en los nuevos Protectores. Eran el grupo que esperábamos. Los héroes por los que aplaudíamos, ondeábamos banderas, y les arrojábamos flores al marchar frente a nosotros. Ese era el grupo del que Emmett y yo seríamos parte hoy.

Todos estamos reunidos y listos para empezar a media mañana. Los tambores empiezan un ritmo de marcha y todos comenzamos a pisar con fuerza a la cadencia del sonido. Sostenemos el escudo a través de nuestro cuerpo con nuestro brazo izquierdo y con la espada en nuestra mano derecha, empezamos a golpearlo. El golpeteo parece meterse hasta los huesos y satura el aire a nuestro alrededor. Siento que mi corazón empieza a acelerase para sincronizarse al ritmo de los tambores y nuestros pies. Alguien empieza a gritar, "Juramento. Juramento. Juramento." Pronto todos coreamos al unísono con los tambores, la marcha, el golpeteo y el latido de nuestro corazón. "¡Juramento! ¡Juramento! ¡Juramento!"

Se escucha una orden y el grupo de los de ocho años con sus oficiales de entrenamiento empiezan la procesión. Esta es su primera vez y me pregunto si sienten el asombro y orgullo que sentí a los ocho años de edad cuando tomamos la delantera desde la muralla de la ciudad. Les siguen cada séquito por edad y luego todos los Protectores activos actualmente. Nosotros somos los últimos.

A nuestro grupo lo guían dos personas. La primera es una niña de doce años, vestida de blanco, coronada con flores en su cabello y sostiene brotes de trigo, ella representa el futuro de nuestra sociedad. Ella es la maternidad y la familia; la siembra y la cosecha; la alegría y la felicidad. Ella representa todas las cosas que juramos proteger con nuestra vida.

La segunda persona es una figura alta completamente cubierta con una bata negra y que sostiene dos espadas cruzadas que gotean sangre. Él representa los sacrificios hechos por los Protectores anteriores a nosotros y por nuestros ancestros que ayudaron a construir nuestro lugar seguro. Está ahí para recordar a la gente de la seriedad del juramento que estamos por tomar, y está ahí para recordarnos, a los que ahora tomaremos el juramento, que cumplir con nuestra promesa algunas veces significa la muerte.

El valle se extiende frente a nosotros al comenzar a recorrer el camino desde la muralla de la ciudad. Tan pronto como salimos a la vista se escucha un gran aplauso de toda la gente que forma una línea en el camino y esperan para saludarnos. Salvo por un pequeño grupo de Protectores que se ofrecieron para vigilar la muralla, todos en el valle asisten a la Ceremonia de toma de juramento. Los aplausos se escuchan aún más fuertes cuando nuestro grupo se acerca a la ciudad. Tan pronto como la gente ve a la jovencita que nos encabeza, empiezan a arrojar flores a sus pies y a clamar que los bendiga. Ella sonríe y agita sus brotes de grano, concediéndoles su deseo.

La multitud se calla cuando pasa la figura de negro, cada persona asiente con su cabeza en una muestra de respeto por esta parte de nuestro pasado y nuestro futuro. Estallan en aplausos cuando nuestro grupo sale a la vista. Al pasar, se unen detrás de nosotros, hasta que todos los ciudadanos de nuestro valle se han unido a la procesión y entran por las puertas de la ciudad y al anfiteatro.

El anfiteatro está construido en una de las pendientes verticales que forman la parte trasera y los costados de nuestra ciudad. Los asientos se elevan desde el área plana del escenario y está dividido en tres partes por dos pasillos. La sección de en medio es la más grande y es dónde la gente se sentará. De lado derecho está una sección para que todos los cadetes se sienten. Cada hilera de bancas de piedra está reservada para un grupo por edad. La sección izquierda es para los Protectores y los asientos están divididos por asignación.

Al entrar al anfiteatro, el grupo de los de ocho años se desvía a la derecha y se sienta en la primera fila de bancas con los de nueve años detrás de ellos. Cada grupo por edad ocupa la siguiente hilera hasta que los de diecisiete años llenan la que está junto a la última hilera. Sus banderas están colocadas en una base al final de cada hilera.

Los Protectores se vuelven a la izquierda y llenan las bancas reservadas para su grupo por asignación. Cada grupo tiene un estandarte que proclama su especialidad. La bandera de los Oficiales tiene dos espadas cruzadas, la bandera de los Arqueros un arco y flechas, la de los Ingenieros, un molino de agua. Hay una División Médica, una División Científica, una División de Agricultura y la División de los Rangers, cada una con su propia bandera e insignia.

Entramos al último y subimos a la hilera detrás del grupo de los de diecisiete. La bandera de los de dieciocho ya está en su lugar y nos sentamos una última vez bajo ella. Cuando la multitud entra después de nosotros, ellos se instalan en la sección del centro. La primera hilera se queda vacía y varias filas detrás están reservadas para nuestras familias.

Al fondo del escenario, de frente a la audiencia, hay varios grupos de bancas de madera. Las del grupo de en medio están reservadas para los oficiales que estarán a cargo de la ceremonia. Las bancas a la izquierda son para los jefes de cada una de las divisiones y el último grupo a la derecha es para las matronas que sirven como consejo de asesores y están a cargo de las actividades de las mujeres.

Cuando todos están sentados y callados, la encargada de las matronas da un paso al frente. Carga un enorme diario que coloca en el pódium en medio del escenario de frente a la audiencia. Todas nuestras ceremonias empiezan con la lectura de la historia de nuestra gente. Abriendo el libro, empieza a leer:

" _Vivíamos en paz._

 _Hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y viejos, la gente vivía en paz con los demás, y con todas las plantas, y con todos los animales, y con su madre, la Tierra. La tierra era buena. Agua caía del cielo, el sol daba su calor, y las plantas crecían en abundancia. Toda la gente y los animales tenían suficiente para comer. A nadie le hacía falta comida o refugio o ropa. Nadie tomaba más de lo que necesitaba. La gente, los animales, y las plantas vivían en armonía con su madre._

 _Vivíamos en paz._

Mi mente deambula un poco mientras ella continúa hablado. Todos habíamos escuchado esta historia antes. Se nos lee en cada reunión, en todas las festividades, y lo leemos juntos durante nuestras clases en la escuela. Como todos a mi alrededor, me la sé de memoria y me encuentro articulando las palabras en silencio mientras ella lee. Escucho cuando continúa, describiendo cómo la codicia entró en el mundo, cómo la gente peleó unos contra otros para tomar más de lo que necesitaban. Cómo las plantas y animales fueron masacrados para proveer al poderoso con más fuerza para tomar de aquellos que no podían defenderse. Su voz se eleva con indignación al describir los horrores causados a la tierra.

 _Supimos entonces que el Thaay estaba entre nosotros. Construyeron grandes ciudades para protegerse y sus posesiones. La gente se quedó sin nada, escaparon a las montañas y las áreas deshabitadas para encontrar seguridad, pero incluso entonces el Thaay no estaba satisfecho. Cazaron a la gente con armas que hacían caer fuego desde el cielo y provocaban que la tierra enfermara y las ciudades libraban batallas tan terribles entre ellos que la tierra se sacudió y se resquebrajó, y el sol se desplazó de su lugar en el cielo._

 _La gente había perdido toda esperanza y esperó solo la muerte, cuando un extraño apareció y prometió conducirlos a un lugar de seguridad. Les contó de un valle oculto en las montañas más altas donde el Thaay no podría encontrarlos y donde podrían iniciar una nueva vida. Les advirtió que no sería fácil. Tendrían que hacer a un lado todo el egoísmo y trabajar juntos para sobrevivir. Así que juntos, la gente reunió todo lo que tenía y necesitaría para iniciar una nueva vida y siguieron al guerrero, Ares, a este valle y aquí comenzaron una nueva vida._

 _Ares le enseñó a la gente cómo vivir de nuevo en armonía con las plantas y los animales y su madre, la Tierra. Les enseñó cómo encontrar metal en el suelo y cómo darle la forma de las herramientas que necesitaban para cultivar su comida y protegerse a sí mismos. Les enseñó a encauzar el agua que se derretía de los picos de las montañas en canales de irrigación y lagos para sustentarlos. Les enseñó medicina y cuidados para el enfermo. Les enseñó todo lo que necesitaban para sobrevivir en su valle. La gente escuchó y aprendió._

 _Vivían en paz._

 _Cuando Ares vio que la gente prosperaría, los llevó a la entrada del valle y juntos construyeron la muralla que impediría que cualquier peligro entrara a su lugar seguro. Cuando esto estuvo terminado, él reunió a toda la gente y les dijo que debían hacer una última cosa juntos. Les dijo que debían hacer un juramento entre ellos de siempre poner el bienestar de la gente antes del personal. Cuando todos hubieron hecho esto, Ares se volvió hacia todos los hombres jóvenes y les dijo que hicieran otro juramento para proteger a toda la gente con su sangre y sus cuerpos y con sus mismísimas vidas. Cuando los hombres jóvenes hubieron hecho esto, Ares los felicitó y los llamó Protectores. Les recordó siempre estar vigilantes. Entonces Ares atravesó la puerta en la muralla y desapareció en el páramo y ya no lo vieron más._

La matrona hace una pausa en su lectura y levanta la vista hacia la audiencia. Cuando asiente todos nos unimos a ella en recitar la última línea de la historia.

 _Vivimos en paz._

* * *

 _ **Y empieza la ceremonia de juramento. Interesante lo que leyó la matrona, ¿no creen? Ahora tenemos una idea de cómo ocurrió el fin de su mundo y quién les enseñó a vivir como viven ahora. ¿Tienen una idea con lo leído de quién o qué es el Thaay? Me encantaría saber qué han captado hasta ahora, así que esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saberlo. Y les voy a pedir que no se desesperen, pronto vamos a saber de Bella, pero todavía falta un poquitín. Los capis son algo cortos, pero están recibiendo uno seguido y después empiezan a alargarse un poco más. Ahora, las preguntas:**_

 _ **Preguntan cuántos capítulos son y si solo es en el punto de vista de Edward, la respuesta, son 38 capítulos y sí, solo es en el punto de vista de Edward.**_

 _ **Preguntan cómo eligen su futuro profesional y solo puedo decir que eso lo verás en el próximo capítulo. Y al verlo hablaremos un poco de ello ;)**_

 _ **Y para quienes se preguntan sobre el interés de Bella en Edward, tan solo recuerden lo que su hermano Riley le dijo a Edward ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: myaenriquez02, Marie Sellory, Danny CullenMa, Cristal82, lizdayanna, Shikara65, Solo Joha, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Summer Suny, Katie D.B, AuroraShade, Conni Stew, viivii alice, alejandra1987, Kimm, JessMel, Cary, Lady Grigori, Tary Masen Cullen, Ross, Pera l.t, ELIZABETH, jovipattinson, crysty katy, Nancy, Sully YM, Techu, Manligrez, carolaap, Maryluna, Liz Vidal, patymdn, rosycanul10, Tecupi, saraipineda44, Ericastelo, Laliscg, PRISOL, Isabelfromnowon, Alma Figueroa, glow0718, Noir Lark, injoa, tulgarita, Johanna22, Kabum, Rossmery, kaja0507, Pili, Mafer, andyG, bbluelilas, Gabriela Cullen, Diablillo07, rjnavajas, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? De ustedes depende :)**_


	5. Capítulo 5

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo cinco**

 **EPOV**

Se produjo un silencio absoluto cuando ella termina la lectura, cierra el libro, y regresa a su asiento. Después de un momento, el oficial Comandante se levanta y camina al centro del escenario.

"Desde el día que Ares nos dejó, hemos seguido su enseñanza y sus palabras," empieza a decir. "Hemos permanecido siempre vigilantes, hemos puesto el bienestar de la gente por encima de nuestras necesidades individuales, y hemos entrenado a nuestros hijos para ser protectores de nuestra forma de vida. Al inicio de su decimonoveno año, le hemos pedido a nuestros jóvenes que tomen el juramento ofreciendo su sangre, su cuerpo, y, de ser necesario, su mismísima vida para asegurar que nuestro valle y su gente permanezca a salvo. Esta decisión no es forzada. Cada hombre debe hacer esta promesa voluntaria y libremente."

Hasta donde sé, nadie nunca ha decidido no tomar el juramento. Por un tiempo, fue un tema frecuente de discusión por las noches en nuestro dormitorio; en ese entonces debíamos tener unos once o doce años. Nuestras jóvenes mentes imaginaban todo tipo de castigos, desde una golpiza pública a ser forzado a vivir solo en el páramo, al imaginar diferentes escenarios horribles para alguien que realizara tan inconcebible acto. Finalmente, Mike le preguntó a uno de los entrenadores qué ocurriría. El entrenador se rio, y le dijo que no se preocupara por eso porque "No criamos cobardes en este valle."

Esa noche, Mike anunció que el castigo por no tomar el juramento era que te cortarán las bolas. Después de todo, él había deducido, los cobardes no tienen bolas, y por lo tanto, deben habérselas cortado. Nuestra joven mente se encogió al pensarlo, y más de unos cuantos de nosotros se fue a dormir esa noche cubriéndose esa importante parte de nuestro cuerpo.

No recuerdo más discusiones nocturnas sobre ese tema. Encontramos otras cosas más interesantes de las que hablar al hacernos mayores.

Esas noches habían terminado ahora.

Todos esos pensamientos pasan por mi mente, y tengo una leve sensación de pérdida por los niños que fuimos alguna vez al observar al Comandante dar un paso al frente y quedar frente a todos los cadetes sentados. "Le pido al grupo de dieciocho años que se ponga de pie, por favor." Nos ponemos de pie, y él continúa, "Si cualquier hombre decide no tomar el juramento, ahora es el momento de hablar." Cuando nadie se mueve o responde, pregunta, "Entonces, ¿todos ustedes elijen libremente y con buena intención convertirse en Protectores?"

Cuando todos respondemos de forma afirmativa, él se vuelve a la audiencia. "Ustedes han sido testigos que estos cadetes eligen este día tomar su juramento para convertirse en Protectores. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna objeción contra cualquiera de estos cadetes, o razones por las que no se les debería permitir tomar su juramento? Si es así, que hable ahora." La audiencia se queda callada, así que se vuelve de nuevo hacia nosotros. "Grupo de dieciocho, avancen ahora."

Caminamos por el pasillo hacia el frente de la sección de en medio donde se ha dejado una hilera vacía para nosotros. Nuestros familiares están sentados directamente detrás de nosotros, y alcanzo a ver a nuestros padres y Alice antes de sentarme. Quiero buscar otro rostro en la audiencia, pero sé que no sería apropiado.

Después de sentarnos, el Comandante se vuelve hacia los cadetes restantes. "La ceremonia de juramento marca el día en que cada uno de ustedes avanza en rango a su siguiente grupo por año. Los de diecisiete, se convertirán en los de dieciocho. Ahora pueden avanzar." Los de diecisiete se levantan, y se mueven a la siguiente hilera que acabamos de vaciar. Él continúa hasta que cada grupo se ha movido a la siguiente hilera de bancas. El resultado es la última hilera vacía donde estaban sentados los de ocho años.

Una vez más, el Comandante se vuelve para dirigirse a la audiencia en conjunto. "Cada año, cuando un niño llega a su octavo cumpleaños, deja el hogar de su familia y empieza su entrenamiento para convertirse en un Protector. Ha sido así desde que Ares nos instruyó hacerlo, y seguimos sus instrucciones. Ahora se pondrán de pie para honrar a nuestros nuevos cadetes." Cuando todos nos ponemos de pie, los entrenadores introducen a los nuevos luchadores.

Es una conmoción ver solo a dos niños pequeños ser conducidos al escenario. Todos hemos notado que con el paso del tiempo, cada cohorte ha tenido cada vez menos miembros; pero ninguno de nosotros había esperado una disminución tan drástica y repentina. Me pregunto, brevemente, cómo afectará esto el futuro de nuestro valle. Estoy seguro, por el leve murmullo que escucho detrás de mí, que otros tienen la misma reacción. Los de ocho años son conducidos a su hilera, y entonces todos nos volvemos a sentar.

Cuando todos están en su sitio y callados, la encargada de las matronas se levanta, y viene a pararse junto al Comandante. Mirando a la audiencia, empieza a hablar.

"Este día pedimos un gran sacrificio de nuestros hijos. Por los siguientes diez años, dedicarán sus vidas a protegerlos, a la gente. No pueden hacer esto por sí solos. Necesitarán de su ayuda y su apoyo. ¿Juran proveerles los recursos que necesitan para cumplir con su tarea? ¿Prometen proveerles comida y sustento? ¿Les darán cuidados y atención médica cuando estén heridos? ¿Obedecerán sus órdenes si somos atacados o amenazados? ¿Honrarán el obsequio que hoy les dan?"

Su seria mirada deambula por la gente sentada detrás de nosotros, y puedo sentir el peso de su resolución. En realidad, nunca he considerado el hecho de que es un pacto bidireccional el que estamos haciendo hoy, entre nosotros y nuestra sociedad. Nuestra comida, refugio, ropa y todo lo que necesitamos para sobrevivir viene de ellos. Les prometemos seguridad, ellos nos prometen sustento. Los Protectores y la gente, cada uno necesita del otro para sobrevivir.

Después que la matrona regresa a su asiento, el Comandante encara a la audiencia una vez más. Pausa por un breve momento, y luego le pide a Emmett que pase al frente. No me sorprende cuando Emmett es el primero en ser llamado. Los cadetes que van a ser asignados como oficiales por lo general son los primeros en tomar el juramento. Ha sido claro para todos, por varios años, que Emmett sería asignado como un oficial.

La jovencita que guio nuestro grupo en la procesión viene a pararse junto al Comandante, sosteniendo una bandeja con varios artículos. Él coge un pequeño cuchillo que está ahí y le pregunta a Emmett si está listo para tomar su juramento. Cuando Emmett afirma que lo está, el comandante toma el cuchillo y hace un corte en la parte inferior de la palma izquierda de Emmett. Él da un paso al frente y, levantando su brazo izquierdo, empieza a tomar su juramento. "Yo, Emmett, hijo de Esme, hija de Emily…"

Me siento orgulloso de mi hermano mientras lo escucho recitar nuestro linaje. Su sangre escurre por su antebrazo al escucharlo jurar por su vida proteger a la gente. Todos aquí saben que será un buen oficial. Es cuidadoso al tomar sus decisiones, al tomar en cuenta todos los puntos de vista e información. Nunca lo he visto perder el control de su temperamento. Fuerte y constante, inspira confianza.

Imagino que el futuro será feliz para él y para Rose. Sé que ya se han comprometido con el otro, y están planeando llevar ese compromiso un paso más allá esta noche. Muy probablemente se casarán y tendrán hijos algún día. Sonrío para mis adentros al pensar en compartir ese futuro con ellos, cómo será tener sobrinos y sobrinas. Me imagino como un doctor, trabajando en la clínica de la ciudad después de ser liberado de mi servicio activo. Tal vez Bella y yo viviremos cerca de ellos en la misma aldea y criaremos juntos a nuestros hijos. Visualizo celebraciones y cenas familiares juntos.

Mi ensoñación termina cuando Emmett termina de hablar y el Comandante confirma a la audiencia que Emmett ha sido asignado al cuerpo de oficiales. Nuestros padres y hermana pasan al frente para completar la ceremonia. Nuestro padre reemplaza la espada de cadete de Emmett con una espada de oficial, y ata un látigo disciplinario al costado de Emmett. El látigo es más que nada un símbolo; denota el hecho de que es un oficial y un entrenador y, como tal, es el único Protector que tiene permitido disciplinar a un cadete, a otro Protector, o a un civil. Mi madre pega una insignia de oficial en la manga izquierda de su túnica, y Alice prende su medalla de toma de juramento en su bolsillo izquierdo.

Aunque esta es una seria ocasión para todos nosotros, es difícil de ignorar la felicidad y satisfacción en el rostro de Emmett al girarse hacia el lado izquierdo del anfiteatro donde el resto de los oficiales está ahora de pie para recibirlo en sus filas.

Uno por uno, los miembros restantes de nuestro grupo son llamados al frente para tomar su juramento. Mike también es asignado como oficial; Tyler y Stephen se unen al grupo de ingeniería; y Ben se incorpora a la división científica.

Es mientras escucho a Ben dar su juramento, que me doy cuenta del aumento de presión en mi cabeza y un fuerte zumbido en mis oídos. Una sensación de náusea revolotea en mi interior al ver a dos de mis amigos convertirse en arqueros, luego tres más son asignados a la unidad de agricultura. Finalmente, solo quedamos Garrett y yo en la banca, y sé, como sé mi propio nombre, qué está por suceder.

El miedo me invade al ver a Garrett tomar su juramento y ser asignado a la división médica, porque sé ahora que todos mis sueños de convertirme en doctor, de trabajar con Riley para resolver el problema del veneno del Fanger, de encontrar una solución a nuestra reducida tasa de natalidad, de tener un futuro con Bella… todos esas ensoñaciones fueron solo una ilusión. Sé que nada de eso se convertirá en una realidad para mí.

La audiencia está en silencio total, como si pudieran presentir lo que está por suceder, cuando el Comandante pronuncia mi nombre y paso al frente. Una parte de mi mente está gritando que no quiero esto. ¿Cómo pueden pedírmelo, después de lo que ocurrió con Jasper? Por un breve momento, quiero correr tan lejos y tan veloz como pueda. Mi expresión debe mostrar algo de lo que estoy sintiendo, porque el Comandante me da una da una mirada severa, y luego sujeta mi mano con fuerza. Sé que entiende que he comprendido a dónde voy a ser asignado.

Respirando hondo para calmarme, le devuelvo la mirada y asiento ligeramente. Veo cuando el cuchillo corta mi palma y la sangre empieza a fluir de la herida. Levanto mi brazo izquierdo hacia la gente frente a mí al empezar a recitar mi juramento.

"Yo, Edward, hijo de Esme, hija de Emily, hija de Emma, hija de Elaine, hija de Eleni de la casa y linaje de Elizabeth, libremente y sin reservas doy mi juramento a la gente de este valle, que los serviré y protegeré, que renunciaré a todo egoísmo y antepondré sus necesidades a las propias, que permaneceré leal y resuelto hasta que termine mi servicio. Esto lo juro con mi sangre que derramo este día."

Cuando termino las palabras, me doy cuenta que la presión en mi cabeza y el zumbido en mis oídos ha desaparecido. En vez de eso, me invade una sensación de paz y aceptación. Para esto he entrenado, he trabajado, y es lo que he deseado toda mi vida. El juramento ya no es una colección de palabras abstractas que repetimos. Su significado se ha impregnado hasta mis huesos y mi carne. Aunque sé que están por pedirme que haga algo que mi mente no desea, no rechazaré la solicitud. La gente es más importante que mis sueños y deseos. Aceptaré lo que sea que se me pida. Voy a ser el Protector que necesitan.

Estoy calmado cuando el Comandante se vuelve a la audiencia y anuncia que he sido asignado como un Ranger. Un murmullo se abre paso entre la multitud, y veo unas cuantas miradas de sorpresa y consternación. Mis padres pasan adelante y empiezan a darme mi equipo de Ranger. Además de una nueva espada, mi padre sujeta un corto cuchillo en mi muslo. Enreda un largo y letal látigo alrededor de mi hombro izquierdo y una aljaba con flechas y un arco en mi hombro izquierdo. Mi madre pega la insignia de Ranger, y Alice prende mi medalla de toma de juramento en mi túnica.

Un movimiento a mi izquierda llama mi atención, y me vuelvo para ver a los Protectores sentados bajo las banderas de su división. Solo hay un Ranger que se pone de pie para recibirme. Solo queda un Ranger después de la desaparición de Jasper hace seis meses. Nadie más ha regresado.

Mi mirada se desvía hacia mi hermano, que me mira con una expresión tan triste que me quedo sin aliento. Mientras observo, él empieza a ponerse de pie y, como si fuera en cámara lenta, el resto de los Protectores se pone de pie y la audiencia y todos los cadetes se levantan para honrar el juramento que acabo de tomar. Saben, tan bien como yo, lo que significa esta asignación. Miro a mi padre, cuya mandíbula está apretada para ocultar su emoción. Los ojos de mi madre están vidriosos por las lágrimas sin derramar y mi hermanita Alice está… ¿sonriendo?

Acabo de recibir una asignación que es un equivalente a una sentencia de muerte, y Alice está sonriendo.

* * *

 _ **Chan, chan, chan, chan… Pues sí, fue asignado como Ranger, el Protector que arriesga más su vida por el bien de su gente. Como verán se les asigna su división mayormente por las cualidades que ven en ellos al crecer, imagino que los entrenadores dan reportes de cada uno y dónde podrían ser más útiles, y aunque Edward quería ser doctor y al parecer otros también consideraban que los sería, fue asignado como Ranger, el único Protector que se interna en el páramo. La pregunta es, ¿por qué? Y aunque sus padres no pueden demostrar sus emociones en público, ¿estarán de acuerdo, cuándo apenas hace seis meses perdieron a uno de sus hijos en esa misma asignación? ¿Y Bella? Muchas preguntas quedan por responder, y obviamente, algunas de ellas no puedo responderlas sin revelar la trama, así que tengan un poco de paciencia. Mejor, usen el cuadrito de abajo, díganme qué les pareció el capítulo, cuéntenme sus teorías y así, con su participación, podremos leer más pronto el siguiente ;) Recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de la historia.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Laliscg, Cary, JessMel, Adriu, EmDreams Hunter, lizdayanna, Shikara65, liduvina, freedom2604, Nadiia16, Tata XOXO, Danny CullenMa, Alma Figueroa, Maryluna, Diablillo07, rjnavajas, Manligrez, PRISOL, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, tulgarita, Summer Suny, Melany, Kabum, Say's, Brenda Cullenn, Joha Asecas, Kimm, Techu, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, jovipattinson, carolaap, Isabelfromnowon, Tereyasha Mooz, Liz Vidal, patymdn, Alma, Gabriela Cullen, Nanny Swan (disculpa nena, se me ha de haber pasado tu nombre), kaja0507, andyG, Ericastelo, glow0718, alejandra1987, myaenriquez02, Pili, Noir Lark, Mafer, injoa, Pam Malfoy Black, Sully YM, rosycanul10, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	6. Capítulo 6

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo seis**

 **EPOV**

Dentro de unos años, si es que vivo dentro de unos años, espero poder recordar esta tarde y verla con más claridad de lo que ahora puedo. Quiero recordar algo bueno, algo positivo, algo significativo; porque justo ahora, todo es confuso, y borroso alrededor.

Estoy consciente del Comandante despidiendo a la audiencia, y a mis padres alejándose de mí. Hay movimiento a mi alrededor mientras todos dejan el anfiteatro, y sin embargo, parezco estar inmóvil… atrapado en un vórtice de incredulidad, incapaz de comprender qué acaba de suceder, incapaz de sentir algo en realidad. Me vuelvo hacia el hombre solitario bajo la bandera Ranger. El ceño fruncido en su rostro me dice que no está feliz, cuando me dirijo hacia él. Con un breve gesto de su cabeza, me da la espalda, indicando que debo seguirlo.

Me tambaleo detrás de él, algunas veces perdiéndolo entre la multitud. La gente camina frente a mí, a mi alrededor, y algunos me hablan. No sé si respondo. En algún momento, veo a Emmett mirándome con ansiedad, pero me doy la vuelta encaminándome en la dirección opuesta. Voy a una parte diferente de la ciudad de donde está ubicado el cuartel general y las habitaciones de los oficiales.

Las habitaciones de los Ranger están ubicadas en el ala posterior de las barracas de los Protectores. Solo he estado aquí una vez antes, cuando me enviaron a buscar a Jasper. Mi compañero de división está esperando cuando al fin llego. Abre una puerta a un pasillo rodeado de seis puertas. "Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, jurado," gruñe, agitando su brazo para indicar que debo entrar. "Mi habitación es la última. Puedes elegir cualquiera del resto." Lo veo darme la espalda, caminar por el pasillo, entrar en la última habitación, y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Su nombre es Hunter. Antes de hoy, no lo he visto mucho, ni he hablado con él. Había escuchado que ha estado en varias misiones en el páramo, y que se acerca al final de su servicio. Cuando regresó de su última misión, estaba cubierto de costras al parecer por quemaduras en su cuerpo y profundas marcas con apariencias de zarpazos a un lado de su rostro. Era atemorizante y aterrador para los jóvenes cadetes que éramos entonces, y más de una vez fue el tema de conversación de la noche en nuestro dormitorio.

Me quedo de pie en el pasillo, preguntándome brevemente qué debo hacer. Elegir una habitación parece ser lo lógico, así que me vuelvo hacia la puerta más cerca de mí. Es la última en este extremo del pasillo, la más lejana a la de Hunter. La habitación es mucho mejor de lo que pensé que sería, y tiene varios muebles. El más sorprendente es una cama con un verdadero colchón, lo bastante grande como para al menos dos personas; es más del doble de tamaño que el de los catres en nuestro dormitorio. También hay una pequeña mesa junto a la cama, con un solo candelabro encima; debajo, un cajón contiene más velas, y un pedernal. Una cómoda con cajones está en otra pared. Encima hay varios ganchos de pared para colgar armas. Me quito la funda de mi espada, el látigo, el cuchillo, la aljaba y el arco, y las cuelgo ahí. Dos ventanas con vista al jardín exterior dejan entrar algo de luz natural.

La única otra puerta en la habitación conduce a un área de baño con un inodoro en una esquina, un lavamanos en una pared, y una ducha con una bañera debajo de lado opuesto. El grueso muro de piedra separando las dos habitaciones se divide por una pequeña chimenea integrada en él. Su corazón se abre en ambas habitaciones, diseñada para proveer calor a cada una de ellas; una canasta llena de pequeñas piezas de madera cortada está en el suelo junto a ella.

La habitación está limpia y ordenada, y es muy espaciosa comparada con mi alojamiento previo. De hecho, me doy cuenta con una sonrisa que esta es la primera habitación que tengo para mí solo, ya que Emmett y yo compartíamos habitación mientras todavía vivíamos con nuestros padres.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta, y me vuelvo para encontrar de pie ahí a una matrona. "Matrona Kate," la saludo, inclinando mi cabeza respetuosamente.

"Hola, Edward, felicitaciones por tu toma de juramento," responde. "¿Has elegido esta habitación para ti?" Cuando asiento que sí, continúa. "Maravilloso. Bueno, tengo ropa de cama y mantas para tu cama, toallas y paños para el baño, y varios uniformes nuevos para ti con tu insignia."

Hace un gesto detrás de ella, y varias muchachas jóvenes traen los artículos. "Tu ropa sucia se recogerá semanalmente de la canasta afuera en el pasillo, y se te devolverá en la misma canasta. Sus habitaciones serán limpiadas y reabastecidas una vez a la semana. Si necesitas algo más, por favor, dile a la matrona del servicio de limpieza y ella se encargará. De nuevo, te felicito por tu toma de juramento, y te agradezco tu compromiso."

Sonríe y se da la vuelta para dejar la habitación, pero se detiene en la puerta y mira hacia atrás. "Edward, no sé si sabes esto o no, pero esta era la habitación de Jasper. Creo que estaría honrado de que la hayas elegido." Antes de que pueda responder, se va.

Solo me toma unos minutos hacer la cama y guardar mis uniformes en la cómoda. Miro alrededor de la habitación y pienso en mi hermano. Se duchó en la habitación de baño; guardó sus uniformes en esa cómoda, y durmió en esta misma cama. ¿Se sintió de la misma forma en la que me siento en este momento? ¿Estaba confundido y preocupado por su futuro?

Sacudo mi cabeza para aclararla de mis pensamientos. Es la hora de la comida del mediodía, y mis padres estarán esperando.

El comedor comunitario está abarrotado cuando llego. Es un salón grande, capaz de acomodar la mayor parte de los habitantes del valle. Hay un salón más pequeño a un lado donde los cadetes y los Protectores comen diariamente, y los dos están casi llenos. Adyacente a los salones está la gran cocina con múltiples estufas para cocinar, áreas de preparación e instalaciones de almacenamiento de alimento. Afuera, en el patio detrás de la cocina, hay hornos de piedra para hornear, junto a pozos para asar para cocinar animales que de vez en cuando matamos.

El valle no es lo bastante grande como para albergar grupos grandes de animales para comer, por lo que solo tenemos pequeños rebaños de cerdos, ovejas, cabras y gallinas. En nuestras clases de historia, se nos mostraron fotos de vacas, caballos, venados y otros animales que fueron criados antes de que el Thaay destruyera nuestro mundo. Todos se habían extinguido antes de que Ares guiara a la gente aquí. Nuestros animales eran cuidadosamente controlados para mantener su número razonable, y los excesos eran recolectados varias veces al año. Una de esas veces era la semana del juramento.

El olor a cerdo y pollo asado, pan recién horneado, y cacerolas de vegetales cocinados es casi abrumador mientras trato de localizar a mi familia. Mi estómago gruñe con anticipación cuando me doy cuenta que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que desayunamos, y estoy muy hambriento. La semana del juramento corresponde con nuestra principal cosecha y el surtido de comida fresca y cocinada, colocada en largas mesas para servirse que dividen el salón, prometen una abundante comida.

Encuentro a Alice, Emmett, y mis padres sentados en una mesa en la esquina, esperándome. Nadie dice nada, al sacar un banco y sentarme junto a Alice. La tensión es tan densa, que puedo sentirla.

Sorprendentemente, es Emmett el que habla primero.

"Edward," empieza a decir, "Yo…"

"No lo hagas, Emmett," le dije, levantando mi mano para detenerlo. "Ahora no. Solo quiero… no lo sé, tener una comida normal sin pensar o hablar de ello." Miré a mis dos padres. "¿Por favor? Hablaremos pronto, solo no ahora."

"Además," sonrío, volviéndome para mirar a Alice, "No he visto ni hablando con mi bonita hermana en mucho tiempo, y quiero que me cuente todo lo que ha ocurrido en su vida."

Una sonrisa ilumina el rostro de Alice al empezar a hablar de su última rotación de entrenamiento. Resulta ser bastante parlanchina a medida que la tarde continúa, entreteniéndonos con historias de su actual asignación que resulta ser preparación de alimentos. Hacemos varios viajes a las mesas para llenar nuestros platos, y ella explica entusiasmada cómo es preparado cada platillo.

Nuestros padres no dicen mucho, prefiriendo dejar que Alice, Emmett y yo continuemos la mayor parte de la conversación. Emmett bromea con Alice por su fascinación con la comida, y luego, riendo, le recuerda que él y yo hemos hecho varias rotaciones de entrenamiento en las cocinas. Esto nos lleva a compartir historias de nuestros percances lidiando con la cocina y en particular, de lavar los platos. La tarde pasa llena de comida, risa y familia, con los pensamientos depresivos de Jasper y asignaciones como Ranger olvidados por ahora.

Finalmente, mi madre se pone de pie y dice que es hora de irse. Coloca una mano en mi hombro, "Edward," dice, asintiendo, "tendremos esa conversación pronto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Nos desea a ambos una feliz noche de juramento, luego se lleva a una risueña Alice. Sonrío cuando la escucho advertirle a Alice que se comporte. Emmett y yo nos quedamos en la mesa con nuestro padre, que está sacudiendo la cabeza al ver las travesuras de Alice. "Esa niña," dice, riéndose entre dientes. "Será una increíble mujer algún día."

"Ahora," dice en un tono más serio, y se vuelve hacia nosotros. "Ahora puedo hablar con mis hijos sobre su noche de juramento. Hace años, mi padre me dijo lo mismo que su padre le dijo y que voy a decirle a ustedes, y que con suerte, algún día tendrán la fortuna de decirle a sus hijos. Sé que les han enseñado la mecánica del sexo, y el papel del sexo en la continuación de nuestra especie y nuestra civilización. Pero esta noche también se trata del placer que un hombre y una mujer pueden encontrar en el otro. Recuerden: no solo se trata de su disfrute, sino también del disfrute de ella. Un Protector puede invitar, pero es siempre la decisión de la mujer el continuar."

"Ustedes dos han mostrado interés en dos jóvenes encantadoras, y supongo que tienen planes para cómo desean que termine esta noche. Es mi deber, como su padre, recordarles que las personas pueden y cambian de opinión. Nuestras fiestas sociales fueron designadas como una forma de que los hombres y mujeres encuentren la persona con la que quieren comprometerse y criar sus hijos. En los próximos años de su servicio activo, pueden darse cuenta que sus preferencias han cambiado, y que desean conocer y disfrutar de otras personas. Esto es perfectamente aceptable en nuestra sociedad. No es una vergüenza cuando una mujer o un hombre busca un compañero diferente."

Se detiene para mirarnos a cada uno. "Ahora, al haber dicho todo lo que se requería que dijera," se ríe y se pone de pie, "vayan a divertirse." Con una última sonrisa de suficiencia en nuestra dirección, se da la vuelta y deja el comedor.

Emmett y yo nos quedamos en la mesa mirándonos el uno al otro. "Bueno," dice, arqueándome una ceja, "escuchaste al hombre. ¡Vamos!" Al decir esto, los dos dejamos la mesa, dirigiéndonos hacia nuestro alojamiento para prepararnos para la fiesta social de esta noche.

Varias horas después, estoy limpio, pulido, afeitado, con el cabello recortado y vestido con un nuevo uniforme, de pie con mis amigos mientras esperamos que lleguen todos. Pequeños grupos de viejos Protectores y mujeres empiezan a entrar. Nos saludan, felicitan y nos ofrecen refrigerios los nuevos grupos de diecisiete y dieciocho años, que están ahí para servir y observar.

Sonrío al observarlos, recordando lo nervioso que estaba. De pronto me siento mucho mayor.

El salón empieza a llenarse, mientras todos esperan a las matronas que introducen a las mujeres jóvenes haciendo su entrada a la edad adulta. Fue en la fiesta del año pasado que Bella fue introducida. Igual que Emmett el año anterior cuando vio a Rose por primera vez, me quedé paralizado por la joven que había conocida de niña.

Había visto a Bella unas cuantas veces a través de los años, por supuesto; nuestro valle es lo bastante pequeño como para conocer a todos. Pero la interacción entre hombres y mujeres adolescentes era limitado a unas cuantas celebraciones anuales, porque lo que había pasado algo de tiempo desde que conviví con ella. Al verla ahí, crecida y usando la flor blanca de la madurez en su cabello, me había dejado sin palabras. Emmett y Rose se dieron cuenta de lo que me había sucedido, y se burlaron de mí sin descanso toda la noche mientras esperaba una oportunidad de acercarme a ella.

Fue Bella, sin embargo, la que se acercó y saludó a Rose, luego se volvió hacia mí y sonrió. Me tendió su brazo para mostrarme la leve cicatriz por su muñeca rota. "Creo que sigues protegiéndome, Edward," dijo, riendo. Luego se sentó junto a mí, y conversamos durante toda la noche. En cada fiesta social después de esa, siempre había estado ahí.

Se hacen las presentaciones, y somos libres de socializar y bailar. Emmett ve a Rose, y me deja para unirse a ella cuando empiezo a buscar a Bella. Le doy una vuelta al salón, pero aun así no la encuentro. Un chico de dieciocho me sirve algo de vino dulce que solo los Protectores tienen permitido beber. Me sorprende lo bien que sabe.

A medida que continúa la fiesta, veo como, primero Rose y Emmett, y luego uno por uno de mis anteriores compañeros cadetes, cada uno se va con la mujer de su elección. Observo y bebo. Bebo y observo, pero Bella nunca aparece.

Finalmente, cuando todos se han ido y las matronas terminan de limpiar el salón, levanto la vista de mi último tarro de vino para encontrar a la matrona Kate de pie frente a mí. "Es hora de que te vayas a tu habitación, Edward," dice en voz baja. "Vamos, te ayudaré."

Trato de levantarme, pero la habitación da vueltas peligrosamente. Ella arroja mi brazo sobre su hombro, rodea mi cintura con su brazo, y nos tambaleamos hacia la puerta. No estoy seguro cómo logramos llegar a mi habitación, pero me encuentro sentado en la orilla de mi cama mientras ella me ayuda a quitarme las botas y el uniforme.

Un tarro de agua es colocado en mis manos mientras ella me dice que me la tome toda. Trato de mirarla para agradecerle, pero mi cabeza está zumbando, y siento que caigo hacia atrás sobre la cama. Sé que estoy murmurando algo sobre Bella, pero tal parece que no controlo mis pensamientos o mis palabras. Kate pone un paño frío y húmedo en mi frente, y se siente maravilloso.

Cuando abro mis ojos otra vez, ella me mira con una sonrisa tan triste y comprensiva que no puedo evitar preguntarle si ella sabe por qué Bella no vino esta noche. Sacude la cabeza diciendo que 'no' antes de susurrar que lo lamenta, que lo lamenta mucho.

Sin embargo, apenas la escucho, antes de caer en el sueño.

Mi último pensamiento antes de que se apodere de mí es que Alice y su sonrisa es lo único bueno que recordaré de hoy.

* * *

 _ **Pobre Edward :( sin duda las cosas no le han salido como esperaba. Primero recibe una asignación que básicamente significa la muerte y luego su amada Bella no llega a la fiesta y obviamente no duerme con ella como lo había deseado. Pero, ¿por qué será que Bella no llegó? Sabemos que ella también deseaba verlo por lo que dijo su hermano Riley y ya había demostrado interés Edward. ¿Ustedes qué creen? Recuerden que me encanta leer sus reviews con sus teorías, he leído algunas muy interesantes. Espero que les haya gustado el capi y estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para que podamos leer pronto el siguiente ;) Recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de la historia.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Cary, LeidaJim, freedom2604, crysty katy, Tecupi, Shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy, PRISOL, carolaap, Laliscg, Tata XOXO, Alma Figueroa, Summer Suny, patymdn, Maryluna, rosycanul10, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, LUPITHA LPEZ, JessMel, Adriu, lizdayanna, Melany, ELIZABETH, sueosliterarios, ConiLizzy, kaja0507, Pili, glow0718, bellatrix, Marie, tulgarita, Liz Vidal, Danny CullenMa, Lady Grigori, Ross, Techu, Nanny Swan, LalhizGarcia, lunaweasleycullen14, Manligrez, Shikara65, Diablillo07, BereBe, andyG, Sully YM, Ericastelo, Mafer, Isabelfromnowon, alejandra1987, myaenriquez02, Patts Tovar, rjnavajas, Pam Malfoy Black, Kabum, Noir Lark, Gabriela Cullen, Val, injoa, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes ;)**_


	7. Capítulo 7

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo siete**

 **EPOV**

Mi sueño es turbado por rostros y voces. El semblante enojado de Hunter me mira en algún momento, su boca retorcida con palabras tensas. El sonriente rostro de Alice y sus risitas pasan rápidamente por mis sueños, y veo el rostro preocupado de Kate y escucho una vez más sus repetidos susurros de lo lamento, lo lamento mucho. En algún momento, creo escuchar la voz de mi madre discutiendo con alguien, y siento sus dedos apartar ligeramente el cabello de mi frente. Lo peor son los tristes y suaves sollozos que suenan como Bella. La llamo, luchando por despertar para poder reconfortarla. El movimiento me deja medio despierto y atontado. Rodarme sobre mi costado provoca que mi estómago se tense y se acalambre; apenas puedo llegar al inodoro antes de vomitar en él.

Cuando me tambaleo por la habitación para lavar mi rostro, encuentro agua y una pequeña taza de jarabe dulce con sabor a menta esperándome junto a la palangana. El agua calma mi garganta seca, y la menta calma mi estómago. Mi sueño es profundo y relajado por lo que resta de la noche.

Es de mañana cuando despierto. Siento que es tarde, porque estoy acostumbrado a levantarme al amanecer; pero durante la semana del juramento nuestro horario es relajado, y—como nuevo Ranger—mi entrenamiento no comenzará por algunos días. Se siente extraño tener tan poco planeado para el día. La ceremonia de los Protectores que van a dejar el servicio activo es esta tarde, y la segunda fiesta social es esta noche. Pensar en la fiesta me recuerda lo que pasó anoche; juro mantenerme alejado del vino. También me hace pensar en mi decepción porque Bella no haya asistido. Sé que hay razones por las que no haya podido asistir, pero no puedo controlar mis sentimientos de traición. Tal vez esté ahí esta noche.

Después de una ducha para despejar mi mente y lavar el sudor de mi cuerpo, me visto con un uniforme limpio y me encamino al comedor. Por costumbre, doy vuelta hacia la mesa donde se sientan los de dieciocho, solo para detenerme cuando veo a otro grupo sentado ahí. Ya no soy del grupo de los de dieciocho; he tomado mi juramento y me uní a los Protectores.

Es entonces que caigo en cuenta de lo mucho que mi vida ha cambiado. Todos mis anteriores miembros de cohorte ya no están sentados juntos; están con sus grupos asignados. Le echó un vistazo al salón esperando que Hunter esté sentado a la mesa en alguna parte para poder acompañarlo, pero sé que no está aquí. Me quedo de pie, preguntándome qué se supone que debo hacer.

El salón está lleno del suave murmullo de conversación, el tintineo de utensilios para comer, y la suave risa ocasional. Nadie parece verme ahí de pie. Todos están conversando en su mesa. Por primera vez en mi vida, me siento solo. No encajo; no soy parte de un grupo. Una intensa y candente ira me atraviesa. Ira por haber sido puesto en esta situación. Ira porque ninguno de los oficiales previó esto. Ira porque ninguna persona con la que había pasado años parece importarle que estoy de pie aquí, solo.

Mi mirada deambula por el salón, posándose en el doctor Banner. Cuando me ve, asiente brevemente, antes de volverse nuevamente hacia Garrett y continuar su conversación. Es lo mismo con Ben en el grupo de ciencia, y Tyler en la mesa de los de ingeniería. Finalmente, me quedo mirando a la mesa de los oficiales; eventualmente llamando la atención de Emmett; va a moverse pero el oficial sentado junto a él empieza a hablar y me da la espalda.

En ese breve momento, odio a mi hermano. Odio que tenga la asignación que quería. Odio que haya pasado la noche en los brazos de la mujer que quiere. Odio que tendrá la vida que yo deseo.

La ira que siento provoca que me duela la cabeza y que mis manos se cierren en puños. Mi corazón se acelera y mi cuerpo empieza a temblar. Mirando alrededor del salón una vez más, me doy cuenta que la mayoría de los cadetes me están mirando, y varias de las matronas me observan desde la puerta de la cocina. ¿Cómo es que ellos están conscientes de lo que está pasando, pero mis compañeros Protectores no?

Es momento de irme. Cuando regreso a mi habitación. Encuentro a la matrona Kate de pie en el pasillo, sosteniendo una pequeña canasta.

"Te traje algo para desayunar," explica, ofreciéndome la canasta. Debo verme confundido, porque continúa. "Estaba en la cocina y vi lo que pasó. Hunter dejó de ir al comedor después de que Jasper no regresó. Con sus heridas y las miradas, estar sentado solo parecía empeorar todo para él. Lo siento; debimos haber pensado en eso antes de dejarte entrar solo."

Su explicación es un poco desconcertante. Sé que no es su culpa lo que sucedió, aunque se haya disculpado. Le agradezco la comida y por sus atenciones la noche anterior. Se ríe un poco cuando le digo que he decidido mantenerme alejado del vino dulce.

"Tal vez un poco de moderación sería sensata," concuerda. "Sabes, Edward, si quieres puedes comer en la cocina. Hay una mesa al entrar, junto a la puerta que conduce al jardín herbal. Siempre serás bienvenido ahí; y ya que Alice está haciendo su rotación en la cocina, tendrás el beneficio adicional de su entretenida conversación."

Me rio al escuchar su descripción del parloteo de Alice. "Gracias, matrona. Creo que aceptaré su oferta."

"Bien, bien," dice, comenzando a alejarse. "Oh, y Edward; por favor, llámame Kate. En realidad, no soy mucho mayor que tú, y 'matrona' es demasiado formal entre amigos."

La veo dejar el ala, y luego entro en mi habitación para comer lo que me trajo.

Tiempo libre es algo que no estoy acostumbrado a tener. Nuestros días siempre estaban planeados y controlados, por lo que no sé qué hacer con mi tiempo. Paso algo de él limpiando e inspeccionando mi nuevo equipo y doy una larga caminata sobre los muros de la ciudad.

Los muros son lo bastante altos que puedo ver la mayor parte del valle que llamo mi hogar. Es mucho más largo que ancho, y rodeado con montañas cubiertas de nieve. Las laderas más altas están cubiertas de árboles que talamos por madera y leña. Debajo de ellas, los huertos empiezan en las pendientes más bajas y continúan sobre el suelo del valle. El paraje verde es interrumpido por brillantes riachuelos de agua, derritiéndose de los picos más altos y cayendo en cascada por los costados de las montañas. Puedo seguir su camino a medida que el agua se canaliza a zanjas de irrigación que se extienden por los huertos y campos en el suelo del valle antes de alcanzar el suelo del valle para llenar los lagos, donde se almacena para su uso posterior.

Aún me asombra la labor y la planeación que llevó a construir nuestro sistema de agua. Cuando hicimos nuestra rotación en la división de ingeniería, estudiamos los mapas originales y los complejos diagramas para la disposición de canales, zanjas, desagüe y lagos que controlan la nieve derretida. Fue fascinante para mí entonces, y todavía lo es; el sistema de tuberías que introduce el agua en la ciudad, aún más. Nuestras historias declaran que Ares enseñó a la gente cómo manejar el agua. Debe haber sido un asombroso ingeniero.

El suelo del valle está cubierto de campos de cultivo, y pastizales abiertos para los animales. Las hileras de color verde oscuro de las vides de bayas separan los cuadros de dorado trigo maduro de los de un verde más claro de pastizales con manchitas blancas de ovejas pastando. Áreas más grandes de tierra marrón rojizo marcan los campos donde las papas y otros vegetales de raíz son cosechados.

Caminos de piedra que cruzan el valle están llenos de grupos de personas conduciendo pequeñas carretas tiradas por cabras. Las carretas están llenas de frutas y vegetales recién cosechados, siendo trasportados para almacenarlos en los cuartos fríos excavados en lo más profundo de las paredes del acantilado, detrás de las cocinas.

Mi mirada deambula de vuelta al valle extendiéndose frente a mí: en el sol centelleando de la nieve blanca; hacia los verdes, dorados y marrones de los campos y huertos; a la piedra gris de las casas de las aldeas. Es hermoso, sereno y pacífico, este lugar lo conocemos como nuestro hogar.

También está lleno de gente que, a diferencia de mí, han pasado el día trabajando para el bien de sus vecinos al reunir la comida que nos alimentará durante el próximo año. En ese momento, me avergüenzo de mis horas desperdiciadas. Mañana, decido, empezaré a ayudar con la cosecha.

Al atardecer, me dirijo al anfiteatro para la ceremonia de retiro de cargo. Encuentro a mis padres y a Alice, y me siento junto a ella. Emmett no está con ellos; pero Alice explica rodando los ojos que está aquí—solo que está sentado con Rose. Ahora que habíamos tomado nuestro juramento, se nos permite sentarnos con una mujer soltera, si éramos invitados a hacerlo.

Unos veintidós Protectores dejaban esta tarde su servicio activo. La jefa de matronas y el Comandante dirigen la ceremonia que celebra su servicio. Cada uno es presentado a la audiencia y se le agradece sus años de dedicación. Se recita un recuento de sus logros y éxitos durante su servicio. Luego se presentan medallas y premios. La mayoría permanecerán involucrados en su área de experiencia, pero unos cuantos han elegido perseguir otros intereses.

Ahora que tienen permitido casarse, habrá una serie de ceremonias públicas de compromiso en las siguientes semanas. Pueden elegir mudarse a unas de las aldeas donde hay viviendas disponibles, o quedarse en la ciudad. Con suerte, más niños nacerán en los siguientes años.

Después que termina la ceremonia, nos dirigimos al comedor para otra comida familiar. La comida es buena y abundante, y me encuentro llenando mi plato más de una vez para compensar mi escaso desayuno y mi falta de almuerzo. Emmett no nos acompaña; supongo que está comiendo con Rose y sus padres. Alice está un poco más callada que ayer, pero mis padres compensan su silencio al reír por los últimos intentos de mi padre como apicultor y discutiendo el estado de la cosecha de este año. Nadie menciona la fiesta social de anoche; y brevemente me pregunto, si saben lo que sucedió y quieren evitar lastimarme al mencionarlo.

Cuando se preparan para marcharse, le cuento a mi madre sobre mis planes de ayudar con la cosecha en los próximos días, y sonríe. "Eso es maravilloso, Edward," me dice. "Prepararé el almuerzo y puedes acompañarnos. Quizás, si tienes suerte, ¡tu padre te mostrará sus abejas!" Se ríe mientras se aleja.

Los veo dejar el comedor. Nunca pensé mucho en su relación; siempre fueron solo mi madre y mi padre, siempre ahí, siempre cariñosos y comprensivos. Es evidente que se interesan profundamente por el otro. Una vez nuestro padre nos contó que la había visto por primera vez y supo que era la mujer para él. También confesó que mi madre necesitó un poco de "persuasión cuidadosamente planeada" antes de que aceptara sus esfuerzos para convencerla de que él era el hombre correcto para ella. Se casaron tan pronto como terminó su servicio activo.

Me recordaban a Emmett y Rose. Pensar en ellos me hace sentir culpable por mi ira hacia él esta mañana. Sé que nada de ello fue su culpa; de hecho, no era en realidad culpa de nadie. Tal vez la ira vino por ser ignorado, por estar en una posición incómoda, y luego darme cuenta que nadie lo notó o pareció importarle. Es decir, nadie, excepto las matronas, Kate, y algunos de los cadetes.

Paso la siguiente hora aseándome y preparándome para la noche social. Llego un poco tarde, y la música y el baile ya comenzaron. No me toma mucho tiempo inspeccionar el salón en busca de Bella; me decepciona cuando no la encuentro. Sin embargo, estoy determinado a divertirme esta noche, así que le pido a varias mujeres bailar. Hago un esfuerzo para pasar tiempo con mis amigos y conversar con algunas de las matronas, incluyendo a Kate. No veo a Emmett o a Rose. Limito el vino dulce a dos tarros, junto con mucha agua y otros refrigerios. Después de un par de horas, vuelvo a mi habitación solo.

Al día siguiente me despierto temprano, desayuno en la cocina con Alice, luego camino hacia un extremo del valle, dónde cosecho fruta toda la mañana. Acompaño a mis padres en el almuerzo, y recibo una gira guiada por las colmenas de abejas de mi padre. No estoy seguro que la pequeña cantidad de miel que ha podido recolectar vale la pena el número de piquetes que ha recibido; él concuerda riéndose conmigo cuando se lo digo. Paso la tarde recolectando bayas. Por la tarde, regreso a la ciudad—cansado, sucio y hambriento.

Nunca había tenido un baño caliente. Nuestro dormitorio estaba equipado con duchas, pero no bañeras. Nos enseñaron a nadar en los lagos del valle, y siempre estaban fríos. Así que, cuando decido consentirme con un largo baño en la bañera, no estoy preparado para el profundo placer que siento cuando entro al agua. El agua caliente se siente maravillosa en mis músculos cansados, y con mi cabeza recostada en el reposacabezas, me relajo hasta que el agua se enfría y es hora de vestirme para la fiesta social.

Ya que no cené, me sirvo de la comida en las mesas y disfruto de un tarro de vino. Ni siquiera busco a Bella. Durante el día, había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar en las razones por las que no podría asistir a las fiestas sociales. Si estuviera enferma o herida, hubiera sido bastante sencillo enviar un mensaje con Rose, Alice o incluso Kate. Pero no lo hizo.

La única razón en la que puedo pensar es que ha cambiado de opinión, y la única razón en la que puedo pensar por lo que haría eso es mi nombramiento como Ranger. No puedo culparla por decidir que no quiere involucrarse con alguien que probablemente se irá en unos meses y posiblemente nunca regresará, o volverá lesionado, como Hunter. Sigue molestándome que no pudiera hablar conmigo. Creo que yo habría entendido y aceptado su decisión. Quizás debería estar agradecido que permaneciera alejada y haya respetado mis sentimientos al no elegir a alguien más. Verla irse con otro hombre, hubiera sido devastador para mí.

Sin embargo, estoy enojado; y entre más pienso en ella y su ausencia, más enojado me siento. Siempre existe la posibilidad que no sea enviado en una misión, y podrían pasar varios meses o incluso años antes de que lo sea. Aún podríamos haber pasado tiempo juntos. Nada de la situación parecía tener sentido.

Al comer, observo a mis compañeros Protectores conversar, reír y divertirse. Se me ocurre que todos ellos han tenido a una mujer en su cama. Todos ellos han experimentado el placer del sexo, excepto yo. Quiero saber qué se siente besar a alguien, tocar su cabello, abrazar un cuerpo suave junto al mío. Ha todos se nos ha enseñado cómo es el sexo, cómo complacer a una mujer, cómo llevarla al clímax. Deseo esa experiencia, y la deseo con Bella.

Sé que nadie me culparía por invitar a alguien más a pasar la noche conmigo. De hecho, probablemente esperan que lo haga; incluso Bella probablemente lo espera. El salón está lleno de jóvenes encantadoras a las que pudiera pedírselo. Incluso podría invitar a Kate si quiero. Pero de alguna forma, no puedo hacerlo. No siento ningún deseo por ellas.

Y por eso me voy, enojado y solo, a pasar otra noche solitaria en mi cama vacía.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, para las que no saben, en mi grupo de Facebook está la autora de esta historia y ayer contestando a los comentarios de algunas de las lectoras, dijo esto:**_

 _ **Edward's life is going to be a little difficult for awhile.**_

 _ **La vida de Edward va a ser algo difícil por un tiempo.**_

 _ **Así que las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles para nuestro Ranger, ya lo vimos cuando recibió el nombramiento de Ranger y ahora, con la ausencia de Bella en las fiestas sociales. Y aunque ha considerado estar con alguien más como se esperaría que hiciera, no lo ha hecho. Se ve que quiere a Bella :( Pero no se preocupen, pronto sabremos de Bella, aunque todavía falta un poquito. Lo bueno es que están respondiendo muy bien y si siguen así, pronto sabremos dónde está. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y díganme que les pareció el capi, ya saben cuánto agradezco sus reviews, es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar este tiempo a su diversión ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Cristal82, Brenda Cullen, Nadiia16, Alma Figueroa, Laliscg, Shikara65, Diablillo07, rjnavajas, Summer Suny, tulgarita, Adriu, JessMel, Nanny Swan, Vrigny, ConiLizzy, Tary Masen Cullen, Melany, andyG, lizdayanna, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, carolaap, freedom2604, injoa, lunaweasleycullen14, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, LalhizGarcia, patymdn, Pam Malfoy Black, Pili, saraipineda44, sueosliterarios, Ericastelo, rosycanul10, kaja0507, AuroraShade, BereBe, myaenriquez02, Gabriela Cullen, glow0718, Sully YM, crysty katy, Techu, alejandra1987, Noir Lark, Mafer, Tata XOXO, Isabelfromnowon, y algunos anónimos.**_


	8. Capítulo 8

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo ocho**

 **EPOV**

En el transcurso de los siguientes días, me establezco en una rutina cómoda: me levanto temprano, desayuno en la cocina con Alice, recolecto cosechas por la mañana, almuerzo con mis padres, luego vuelvo a los huertos o campos en la tarde. Sin embargo, en vez de regresar a la ciudad en la noche, acompaño a mis padres y a Alice a cenar para pasar más tiempo con ellos. Nuestras comidas son relajadas, cómodas; llenas de risa y conversación. Cuando finalmente regreso a mi habitación, disfruto de un largo baño caliente en la bañera… y duermo tranquilamente por la noche.

No voy a las fiestas sociales.

Largos días de trabajo físico al aire libre me han ayudado a aclarar mi mente, y gradualmente me ha dado una mejor actitud hacia los cambios en mi vida. La repetición mecánica de recoger, limpiar, y acarrear la cosecha de alguna forma es relajante. Hay conversación y risa durante el trabajo, todos cuentan chistes o historias, o chismes sobre algo que un vecino dijo o hizo. Siento una conexión con la gente y la comunidad que ahora creo que pude haber perdido durante mis años de entrenamiento.

Pasar tiempo con mi familia me ha hecho más cercano a ellos, me ha ayudado a apreciar su amor y apoyo. ¡Y Alice! Oh, mi dulce hermana, Alice. Mi padre tenía razón cuando dijo que sería una increíble mujer, porque ya es una persona asombrosa. Nunca antes había podido pasar tanto tiempo con ella. Nos entretiene con locas historias, y ríe sin parar durante los juegos que jugamos juntos. Entonces, cuando creo que solo es una jovencita tonta, me asombra con una astuta observación sobre algo más complejo y perspicaz para su edad.

Una noche, me pregunta sobre nuestro patrullaje fuera del valle: qué hacemos, qué vemos. Le describo que el terreno es una cuesta desde el muro; cómo la vegetación cambia de árboles a arbustos y matorrales hasta que solo hay escasa hierba y vegetación a medida que la tierra se vuelve más seca y polvosa. Cuando empiezo a hablar de los acantilados que marcan el límite donde empieza el páramo, me interrumpe para preguntar si son como los acantilados detrás de la ciudad.

"No, Alice. No son escarpados como esos. Son más pedregosos y graduales," le explico. "Hay una caída y luego una pequeña meseta. Luego descienden de nuevo, hasta llegar a suelo plano. Bajar no sería fácil, pero es posible, en etapas."

Hablamos del páramo; como se extiende tan lejos hasta donde llega la vista, interrumpido solo por unos cuantos afloramientos rocosos. Le cuento sobre el extraño resplandor verde que marca el borde del horizonte. Cuando le describo a los Fangers y sus dolorosas mordidas, se estremece por el horror. Pero es la descripción de los Yippers—sus fuertes mandíbulas, sus dientes y garras, sus ataques—lo que finalmente hace que me grite.

"¡Basta, Edward, basta!" Me suplica, con lágrimas comenzando a caer de sus ojos.

Estoy conmocionado cuando me doy cuenta de lo angustiada que está. "Alice, shh. Lo siento. No fue mi intención alterarte. No llores. Sabes que se supone que no llores."

"Lo sé," se sorbe la nariz, asintiendo. "Pero, Edward…" Se queda callada por un momento, mirándome con sus ojos muy aterrados. "¿Es ahí donde fue Jasper? ¿Tenía que pelear solo con esas cosas? ¿Es ahí donde van a enviarte?"

No puedo ocultarle la verdad, así que asiento. "Aunque te prometo que volveré, Alice. Voy a encontrar a Jasper, y volveré."

Alice se queda callada junto a mí por unos minutos, luego se vuelve y me pregunta algo que me obsesionará por días. "¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué salir ahí? ¿Por qué siquiera dejar el valle? ¿Qué hay tan importante allá afuera?"

"No lo sé," le respondo con sinceridad. "El Thaay está allá afuera, supongo. Tal vez los oficiales necesitan información para planear las mejores defensas para el valle."

Su resoplido de incredulidad es ruidoso, y lo acompaña con unos exagerados ojos en blanco. "¿En serio, Edward? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que el valle fue atacado por el Thaay—o por cualquier otro, para esto? ¿Siquiera sabemos cómo son? Y, además," continúa, "si los Rangers nunca vuelven, ¿de qué utilidad es la información que averiguan?"

Sus palabras tienen sentido; yo mismo lo he pensado. Pero había pasado once años siendo entrenado para seguir órdenes, por lo que nunca me he permitido considerar la posibilidad de que los oficiales estén equivocados o mal informados.

"No deberías de ir, Edward. Cuando te ordenen salir, deberías rehusarte a ir."

"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Alice. Hice un juramento, prometí obedecer órdenes y proteger a la gente. Lo que tú sugieres es traición, y no seré un traidor o un cobarde. Además: sé que tú nunca has visto una azotaina pública como castigo por traición, pero yo sí. Es sangrienta, dolorosa y horrible, y te verías forzada a presenciarlo."

Sacudo mi cabeza, recordando la azotaina pública que presenciamos de muchachos; el sonido del chasquido del látigo en la aire, los gritos del prisionero cuando golpeaba su espalda, y la sangre que fluía de sus heridas. "No quieres que eso me suceda a mí." Continúo. "Prefiero correr el riesgo en el páramo. Te prometo, Alice, volveré. Voy a encontrar a Jasper, y _voy_ a volver."

"Bueno," dice, levantándose con un bufido. "Sigo pensando que es estúpido salir ahí, igual que todo eso de no llorar. ¡Estúpido, simplemente estúpido!"

Con un último bufido, sale dando pisotones de la habitación, murmurando en voz baja. Me quedo sacudiendo la cabeza, considerando las perplejidades de las niñas de trece años.

La semana del juramento llega a su final, y estoy ansioso por iniciar mi entrenamiento y una nueva rutina. Después de mi conversación con Alice, estoy incluso más determinado a averiguar todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir y regresar de una misión al páramo. De manera que, es con una nueva resolución que entro al comedor, esperando encontrar a Hunter en la mesa. No está ahí. Sin querer comer solo, me encamino a la cocina hacia la mesa que había estado compartiendo con Alice. Ella tampoco está ahí.

Kate aparece con un plato lleno de comida. Después de colocarlo frente a mí, se sienta, al otro lado de la mesa. "Alice comenzó una nueva rotación de entrenamiento esta mañana," me explica. "Va a estar en los edificios de los telares durante los próximos meses. Aunque no creo que lo disfrute tanto como la rotación de la cocina," continúa, riéndose. "Es muy ruidoso ahí como para conversar mucho."

La tela que usamos en nuestra ropa es tejida en grandes telares alojados en varios edificios de piedra en un extremo del valle. Molinos de agua proveen la energía para los carretes giratorios que enrollan el hilo, y para las lanzaderas que transportan el hilo de un lado al otro del telar. Es ruidoso ahí. También es un trabajo difícil. Aunque sé que Alice estará bien.

Mientras como mi desayuno, le pregunto a Kate si ha visto a Hunter, explicándole que también estoy listo para iniciar mi nuevo entrenamiento; pero ella tampoco lo ha visto. Me promete enviarlo conmigo si lo encuentra.

Con nada planeado para el día y sin nadie que me diga qué se supone que estaría haciendo, vuelvo a mi habitación, esperando algo de inspiración. La encuentro ahí, colgada en la pared: mis nuevas armas. Reuniéndolas me dirijo al área de entrenamiento, buscando a un maestro de armas que me ayude a mejorar mis habilidades.

Paso la mañana en el campo de arquería trabajando en mi distancia y precisión. Mi nuevo arco es más grande que los que cargábamos como cadetes, y requiere más fuerza para tirar. Las flechas también son diferentes: más largas, más pesadas, y terminan con una cabeza de piedra más larga y letal; están designadas para viajar distancias más largas, y para dar un tiro fatal. El balance no se siente bien, y me esfuerzo toda la mañana para adaptarme a las diferencias. Los entrenadores de arquería me dan consejos e indicaciones; pero para cuando me detengo a comer el almuerzo, estoy cansado, adolorido, y más que un poco frustrado.

En la tarde, decido practicar con el látigo. Tuvimos un poco de instrucción con los látigos disciplinarios que llevan los oficiales; pero esos son cortos, y tienen una tralla suave. Este látigo es lo mismo solo en nombre. El mango es de madera, tallado para caber en la mano y de cuarenta y cinco centímetros de largo, revestido de piezas estrechas de cuero duro para un mejor agarre. Un asa de unos quince centímetros de largo está unida al extremo del mango, para asegurar el látigo alrededor de la muñeca. La tralla es la que distingue este látigo de los disciplinarios: es larga, de unos seis metros o más, tiene pedazos de obsidiana negra afilados como una navaja. Solo puedo suponer el daño que puede infligir si se maneja correctamente.

Resulta ser extremadamente difícil de usar. Después de unos cuantos movimientos de práctica que consiguen envolverlo en mis piernas, voy en busca de algún equipo de protección y un entrenador para ayudarme. Al equipo lo encuentro; al entrenador no. Las siguientes horas las paso tratando de perfeccionar un giro que me permita extender todo el largo del látigo frente a mí; pero mi técnica es extremadamente deficiente, y termino la tarde aún más frustrado que como estaba en la mañana.

Los días que siguen es más de lo mismo. Tomo mi desayuno en la cocina, algunas veces acompañado por Kate; me dirijo al campo de arquería en la mañana, y luego entreno con el látigo en la tarde. No toma mucho tiempo ver algo de mejoría con el arco. Mis músculos se adaptan al esfuerzo adicional, y en cuestión de días mi distancia y precisión se incrementan dramáticamente. Los entrenadores me ayudan mucho; y los nuevos y más largos brazales que me dan para proteger el interior de mis antebrazos significan que ya no titubeo en tirar del arco a toda su capacidad. Incluso me entregan una aljaba más grande, llena de flechas finamente elaboradas.

Sin embargo, el progreso con el entrenamiento del látigo no viene tan rápido. Todavía no he localizado a un entrenador que sea diestro con el látigo largo, capaz de enseñarme más que solo técnicas rudimentarias. La mayoría de los días, renuncio después de un par de horas, muy frustrado y enojado para lidiar más con ello.

Después de una tarde particularmente agotadora, decido dar un paseo por el valle para aclarar mi cabeza, poner algo de distancia entre ese frustrante pedazo de cuero y yo. Había caminado un par de horas cuando me encuentro de pie frente a la casa de mis padres. Mi madre abre la puerta cuando toco, y la sonrisa cordial en su rostro me recuerda lo mucho que echo de menos comer juntos nuestras comidas.

Me hace pasar a la casa, y después de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, me da un fuerte abrazo inusitado. "Oh, no digas nada," me advierte, cuando le doy una mirada sorprendida. "Tengo permitido abrazar a mi hijo en mi propia casa. Ahora, ven a sentarte conmigo en la cocina mientras termino de cocinar, y cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas en que has comenzado tu entrenamiento."

Su comentario sobre mi nuevo entrenamiento es todo lo que necesito para iniciar el flujo iracundo de palabras sobre mis frustraciones ante la falta de orientación y el estado general de mi vida. Entre más escucha, más le cuento sobre mi soledad, mi carente contacto con mi hermano y mis anteriores amigos, la decepción con la desaparición de Bella. Comparto mis sentimientos de ineptitud, mi miedo por el páramo, y lo que me ocurrirá ahí. Las palabras no se detienen al sacar el dolor que siento al saber que tal vez nunca comenzaré mi propia familia, o tendré una oportunidad de trabajar por la vida que creí que deseaba; y finalmente, le confieso que incluso he comenzado a cuestionar nuestra sociedad, sus reglas, mi entrenamiento como un Protector… hasta el mismísimo juramento que había tomado hace solo dos semanas.

Cuando me he quedado sin palabras, ella se levanta, y en silencio nos prepara a ambos una taza de té. Mi madre coloca la taza frente a mí, junto con un pequeño plato de galletas. "Me he dado cuenta," dice, instándome a beber, "que algunas veces, los problemas más difíciles pueden ser resueltos con una simple taza de té y un par de galletas."

El té está caliente, con sabor a menta, y endulzado con una gran cucharada de la miel de mi padre. El sabor desencadena el destello de un recuerdo de la noche de la primera fiesta social, cuando encontré agua y jarabe de menta esperándome junto a la palangana. Siempre supuse que fue Kate quien lo había dejado ahí para mí. "¿Menta?" Pregunto, después de tomar un sorbo.

Mi madre asiente y dice que sí. "Siempre ha sido mi favorito, muy relajante para el estómago y la mente." Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, bebiendo el té y comiendo las galletas. Mis pensamientos están en esa noche, y en Kate, y recuerdo, una vez más, su amabilidad hacia mí.

"Sé que en realidad esto no me concierne, madre, pero, ¿puedo preguntarte sobre Kate? Ha sido amable, y más que servicial conmigo. Sin embargo, es muy joven para ser una matrona. ¿Por qué eligió hacer eso, en vez de casarse y comenzar una familia?"

"No puedo contarte los detalles de la historia de Kate, Edward; pero puedo contarte que Kate amó una vez a un joven, que era muy parecido a ti. Tenían sueños y planes para una vida juntos; pero cuando él tomó su juramento, fue asignado como un Ranger. Fue una conmoción para ambos. Sin embargo, estaban determinados a tener la vida que querían juntos. Él se entrenó y preparó, y pasaron tanto tiempo juntos como se les permitió. Un día él se fue en una misión y, como tu hermano, nunca volvió."

Mi madre hace una pausa y toma un sorbo de su té. Pienso en Bella por un momento, preguntándome si ella sabe de la pena de Kate, y si su desaparición es su forma de evitarse ese dolor.

"Kate lo esperó," empieza otra vez. "Después de un tiempo, se le acercaron otros hombres que se sentían atraídos por ella, pero ella siempre los rechazó. El año pasado cuando cumplió veintiocho años y terminó su servicio activo para la comunidad, decidió convertirse en matrona y supervisar las rotaciones de entrenamiento para las jóvenes. Puede elegir casarse en cualquier momento, si lo desea; pero creo que sigue esperando que él regrese. Kate tenía un interés especial en Jasper, así como lo tiene contigo. Conoce de primera mano lo difícil que puede ser tu asignación. Espero que le agradezcas, Edward."

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, perdidos en nuestros pensamientos. Pienso en Kate y sus sueños perdidos; en mi madre, y la pérdida de su hijo—y la posibilidad de perder otro. Pienso en todas las madres, esposas y novias que han visto a los jóvenes que aman irse y nunca regresar… sacrificados a lo absurdo de la guerra y la violencia.

La tristeza en el rostro de mi madre refleja mis pensamientos. Estiro mi mano y tomo la suya en la mía. "Madre," empiezo a decir. "¿Cómo es que tú…? ¿Cómo las mujeres…? Quiero decir, ¿cómo sigues adelante?" Tartamudeo finalmente. "¿Cómo sobrevives a la tristeza?"

Mi madre lleva su mano a mi cabeza, y quita el cabello de mi frente con dulzura. Veo una miríada de emociones pasar rápidamente por su rostro al mirarme. Por fin, sonríe.

"Oh, Edward. Mi dulce y maravilloso hijo. Amo a todos mis hijos, pero tú siempre has sido muy especial para mí. Si solo supieras por cuánto tiempo te hemos esperado, a que alguien como tú hiciera esa pregunta. Sé que justo ahora estás pasando por un momento difícil. Sé que te estás cuestionando todos los principios que se te han enseñado durante toda tu vida; pero quiero que sepas que tengo fe en ti. Lo que sea que pase allá afuera, sé que sobrevivirás. Sé que volverás con nosotros. Hasta entonces, hago lo que siempre hemos hecho: aguantamos, Edward. Aguantamos hasta que tengamos el poder de cambiar."

* * *

 _ **Una conversación muy significativa la que tuvo Edward con su madre, ¿no creen? ¿Qué creen que quiso decir Esme con que Edward es muy especial y hace mucho esperaban por él? Les diré que en cada capítulo hay detalles que nos ayudan a descubrir un poco más de la trama, presten atención y no se centren tanto en la aparición de Bella. Una de ustedes hizo un comentario muy interesante respecto a la noche de la borrachera de Edward, un detalle que al parecer a varias de ustedes se les pasó, por centrarse en Bella. Voy a compartir con ustedes otra respuesta que dio la autora a una de las lectoras:**_

 _ **There are good reasons that Bella did not come to the social but the reasons are part of the overall plot. There is not a third person. No cheating for Bella and Edward. Lots of mystery and lots of secrets. I'm happy you are enjoying the story.**_

 _ **Hay buenas razones por las que Bella no fue a la fiesta social, pero las razones son parte de la trama en general. No hay una tercera persona. No hay infidelidad entre Bella y Edward. Mucho misterio y muchos secretos. Me alegra que estés disfrutando de la historia.**_

 _ **Creo que eso responde algunas de sus dudas y cuando dice que la historia tiene mucho misterio y secretos, indica que tenemos que estar atentas a lo que ella revele en cada capítulo, no solo se trata de la pareja, sino del papel de Edward en su sociedad. Así que, estén atentas y díganme sus teorías. Recuerden que sus reviews marcan el ritmo de la historia, no lo olviden.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Pao-SasuUchiha, PRISOL, Danny CullenMa, Tecupi, Cary, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Summer Suny, Vrigny, Sully YM, calvialexa, Ome Taisho, gmea, LeidaJim, Adriu, Kabum, Shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy, Pili, Liz Vidal, Nadiia16, ELIZABETH, sueosliterarios, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, Nancy, lizdayanna, Manligrez, carolaap, Diablillo07, patymdn, alejandra1987, kaja0507, Rossmery, BereBe, myaenriquez02, zary65, saraipineda44, JessMel, Alma Figueroa, Techu, tulgarita, rosycanul10, Ericastelo, andyG, glow0718, injoa, Noir Lark, rjnavajas, Isabelfromnowon, Mafer, Gabriela Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes.**_

 _ **PD. Alguien pregunta si todos los años eligen a alguien para ser Ranger o si tiene que tener habilidades. Se supone que cada año tienen que salir de los nuevos Protectores miembros para cada una de las divisiones incluyendo la de los Rangers, y obviamente tienen que tener ciertas aptitudes, pero no olviden que tener habilidades como las de Edward no son bien vistas en esta sociedad, cuando Edward reveló su habilidad de presentir las cosas se le consideró un Thaay y lo castigaron. Es importante que recuerden eso. En cuanto a qué implican las misiones y cuál tenía Jasper, se verán en unos capítulos más adelante. También preguntan si Bella y Edward tienen alguna conexión y evidentemente la tienen a cierto grado considerando el sueño de Edward, pero más adelante les quedará más claro ;)**_


	9. Capítulo 9

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo nueve**

 **EPOV**

Más tarde esa noche, mientras me preparo para dormir, pienso en la tarde que acabo de pasar con mis padres. Mi padre y Alice llegaron a casa, y le ayudamos a mi madre a preparar algo de cenar. Luego, después que Alice se fue a dormir, mis padres y yo tuvimos una larga conversación sobre Hunter y mi falta de entrenamiento. Estuvieron de acuerdo en que debería dejar de esperar que me abordara; era el momento de que yo lo encontrara, y demandara que hiciera su deber jurado de prepararme para mis obligaciones como un Ranger. Mi padre también me recordó que podía presentar una queja formal contra Hunter, si se negaba.

Mientras tanto, continuaría con mi entrenamiento con armas, añadiendo algo de práctica de combate mano a mano con mi cuchillo. También comenzaría a usar los archivos para investigar el páramo, el Thaay, y cualquier otra información que me ayudaría a sobrevivir fuera de la muralla del valle.

Me fui a dormir con la esperanza de un mejor mañana.

Localizar a Hunter fue mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba. No lo había visto desde la ceremonia, pero lo había escuchado en el pasillo y en su habitación unas cuantas veces. No parecía tener un horario fijo; entrando y saliendo a diferentes horas del día y de la noche. Me pregunté en qué ocupaba su tiempo.

Después de buscarlo por varios días, había llegado al extremo de acampar en el pasillo frente a su puerta, pero aún no tenía éxito en encontrarlo. Con mi frustración aumentando, me di cuenta que la única forma de entrar y salir de su habitación tenía que ser por una de las ventanas de afuera. Lo que averigüé me hizo enojar aún más; no solo estaba ocupado haciendo otras cosas, me estaba evitando activamente al usar la ventana para entrar y dejar su habitación.

La mañana siguiente entro a la cocina tan temprano como es posible, determinado a encontrarlo. Recuerdo que Kate había mencionado una vez que las miradas y los susurros habían provocado que Hunter dejara de comer en el comedor después que Jasper no regresó. En ese momento no pensé mucho en ello, demasiado absorto en mis sentimientos para preocuparme por él; pero ahora me doy cuenta que tenía que comer en alguna parte.

Kate estaba ocupada supervisando a varias recibiendo entrenamiento, cuando me dirijo directamente a ella demandando saber dónde está él.

"Edward," comienza a decir. "No creo…"

"No, Kate," la interrumpo. "Estoy harto. Esto se termina ahora. Dime dónde está."

Una mirada a mi rostro enojado y determinado debe haberla convencido de que estaba hablando muy en serio porque suspira resignada, y asiente.

"En los almacenes," susurra, mirando de soslayo hacia la puerta que conduce hacia allá. "El primero a la izquierda."

"Gracias," susurro en respuesta. "Si me pregunta, no te he visto esta mañana. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo." Asintiendo en despedida, la dejo ahí parada y cruzo la habitación, abriendo la puerta y entrando sin hacer ruido al pasillo detrás de ella.

Está sentado a la mesa comiendo su desayuno cuando entro al lugar para confrontarlo. "Bueno, muchacho," se ríe, mirándome. "Finalmente, sacaste la cabeza de tu trasero, y diste conmigo, ¿eh?" Las cicatrices en su rostro se retuercen con la sonrisa engreída que me da. "O tal vez solo convenciste a la querida Kate con palabras bonitas para que te dijera lo que querías saber, pero fuiste muy estúpido para averiguar por tu cuenta."

Sé que sus palabras tienen el propósito de hacerme enojar, y lo estoy, pero estoy determinado a mantener el control de mis emociones y mantener la discusión a un nivel profesional. Mi padre me advirtió no decirle nada a Hunter que pudiera usar contra mí, si después tuviera que presentar una queja.

"Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero no vas a hacerme enojar," le dije. "Los dos sabemos que tienes el deber de entrenarme para mi asignación como un Ranger, y ambos sabemos que no estás cumpliendo con tu deber. Así que, me voy a sentar a la mesa contigo y vamos a hablar de las cosas que necesito aprender para sobrevivir a una misión al páramo, y entonces, juntos, vamos planear un programa de entrenamiento para esas habilidades."

Mirándolo con seguridad, me acerco a la mesa y me siento frente a él. Se me queda mirando antes que esa sonrisa engreída aparezca otra vez, y luego simplemente dice, "No."

"¿Qué quieres decir con, no?" Demando.

"Es sencillo," se ríe. "No, no voy a entrenarte. Les dije que no, que ya no lo haría. Les dije que no sería responsable de entrenar a más jóvenes, solo para verlos irse y nunca regresar. De modo que, puedes olvidarte de la discusión, del programa, del entrenamiento, porque no voy a hacerlo. No, simplemente no."

Algo que dice detiene mi respuesta molesta. "¿A quién?" Pregunto. "¿A quién le dijiste?"

Claramente no estaba esperando esa pregunta, porque se toma un minuto para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Cuando me mira esa expresión engreída de suficiencia despareció, y un Hunter diferente y más cansado me responde.

"Estuve ahí, Edward, en la junta para los nombramientos," explica al ver mi perpleja expresión. "Como el único Ranger que queda, soy considerado el jefe de la división. Deberías saber que Banner te quería, desesperadamente; de hecho, prácticamente les rogó. Les dijo que serías un extraordinario doctor, alardeó que tenías una habilidad innata para analizar una situación médica y encontrar el tratamiento apropiado. Pero era obvio que no iba a quedarse contigo. Yo sabía lo que esos pendejos iban a hacer contigo, y les dije que no; les dije que ya no lo haría."

"Lo dije en serio. Ya no voy a hacerlo. Me niego a ser responsable por alguien más. Así que, no." Se vuelve nuevamente a su comida y empieza a comer otra vez, ignorando que estoy sentado ahí.

Me quedo callado por unos minutos, pensando en todo lo que ha revelado. Acaba de confirmar lo que el doctor Banner me había dicho esa noche en la enfermería. Es todo lo que pensé que deseaba. Por supuesto, ya no importa; tengo mi asignación y estoy determinado a sacarle el mayor provecho.

Levanta la vista sorprendido cuando digo "No."

"No, no puedes rehusarte a hacer tu deber. Ya sea que me entrenes o no, sigo siendo un Ranger. Si voy y regreso, es tu responsabilidad; si voy y no regreso, sigue siendo tu responsabilidad. Nadie puede elegir lo que quiere hacer, ¿verdad?"

Aunque me prometí que mantendría el control, puedo escuchar que mi voz se eleva en volumen y enojo. "Quería ser un doctor, no un Ranger. Quería cumplir con mi tiempo de servicio, casarme con Bella, tener una familia; nada de eso ocurrió. En vez de eso, me asignaron a un maldito cobarde que se niega a hacer su deber, simplemente porque no quiere," digo con desdén, inclinándome hacia él y gritándole en la cara.

A estas alturas he abandonado la idea de controlar mi enojo al sentir que la ira empieza a aumentar; mis manos están temblando y mis corazón latiendo con fuerza. Me levanto abruptamente de un salto, volcando mi silla al suelo. "Eres un traidor, Ranger Hunter, y tengo intención de presentar una denuncia contra ti con el tribunal oficial. Puedes pararte frente a todos tus compañeros Protectores y explicarles por qué 'simplemente no quieres la responsabilidad'."

Me doy la vuelta para salir de la habitación cuando lo escucho detrás de mí.

"No te atrevas a darme la espalda, muchacho," grita. "¡Y no te atrevas a llamarme cobarde y traidor, tonto ignorante! He estado ahí afuera. He visto más cosas de las que puedes imaginar, incluso en tus peores pesadillas."

"Alguna vez fui igual que tú," continúa, cuando me vuelvo para enfrentarlo. "Pensé estar enamorado, quería ser un ingeniero, hacer todos esos planes para los felices para siempre. Cuando regresé todo lleno de cicatrices y ya no tan bien parecido, ella me miró y decidió que tal vez un Ranger no era lo que realmente quería. Igual que ese pedazo de trasero por el que has estado babeando el último año."

Se ríe al ver la expresión sorprendida de mi rostro cuando menciona a Bella. "Creíste que no lo sabía, ¿no es así?" Se burla. "Ella es la inteligente aquí, ¿sabes?" Continúa. "Cortó los lazos muy rápido, se ahorró mucho tiempo. Probablemente ya encontró a alguien más, al menos tuvo la decencia de no pasearlo frente a ti en las fiestas sociales."

Tan pronto como empieza a hablar de Bella, pierdo completamente el último vestigio de control que me queda y empiezo a gritarle "¡Cállate, solo cállate!"

Mi cabeza está empezando a latir a medida que la ira llena mi cuerpo y mi visión se centra en el rostro burlón frente a mí. Hunter todavía está hablando de Bella, pero sus palabras son un embrollo e incomprensibles por el zumbido en mis oídos, y los gritos saliendo de mi boca. Tengo tantos deseos de callarlo. Quiero darle un puñetazo en esa odiosa cara y hacer que las palabras se detengan.

Seguimos gritándonos cuando me doy cuenta que gradualmente he estado avanzando hacia él, y él ha estado retrocediendo hacia la pared del fondo. Siento que me agazapo, al mismo tiempo que saco el cuchillo de su funda en mi muslo. Finalmente deja de hablar, mientras me observa con atención, tratando de calcular mi siguiente movimiento.

Estoy tan perdido en mi furia e indignación que ya ni siquiera estoy consciente de quién es él. Lo que veo cuando miro ese asqueroso rostro burlón, es a todas las personas en mi vida que me han dejado sin opciones: el entrenador que me azotó por advertirle del Fanger; los otros cadetes que se burlaron de mí por ser mitad Thaay; los oficiales que decidieron que debería ser asignado como Ranger; la mujer que amo y que me abandonó; la misma sociedad que controla y manipula nuestras vidas por ninguna razón aparente; y finalmente el Thaay que por su ambición e ignorancia destruyó nuestro mundo y nuestra forma de vida.

Eso es lo que veo cuando miro a la persona al otro lado de la habitación frente a mí. En mi furia e indignación quiero lastimar a esa persona, quiero clavar mi cuchillo en ese cuerpo una y otra vez; quiero cerrar esa boca burlona al embestirla con mi puño una y otra vez.

El odio es abrumador. Mi corazón late con fuerza y todo mi cuerpo está temblando. El dolor en mi cabeza provoca que destellos de luz nublen mi visión. En algún lugar hay una parte de mi cerebro diciéndome que me detenga, que esto no es real, pero lo ignoro.

Al alinear mi cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante en una posición de ataque, observo cómo su mano derecha lentamente se mueve hacia su látigo envuelto en su hombro izquierdo. Sus ojos nunca dejan mi rostro, cuando, con un movimiento rápido de su muñeca, el látigo culebrea por el piso detrás de él. Sus movimientos son fluidos, controlados; su mirada fría y calculada mientras me vigila.

Cuando me muevo otra vez, sucede. Con un veloz movimiento de su muñeca y brazo, el látigo deja el piso y vuela por el aire hacia mí. Veo cómo la punta se retuerce en vuelo, la obsidiana incrustada reluciendo al atrapar la luz en la habitación. Es mortal, peligrosa, y haría pedazos el lado izquierdo de mi rostro hasta el hueso cuando me golpee. No hay forma de esquivarla y muy poco tiempo para escapar de ella.

Un grito de "No" sale de mis labios al mismo tiempo que levanto mi brazo para proteger mi rostro. El dolor en mi cabeza alcanza su punto álgido cuando uso mis "sentidos" para empujar con todas mis fuerzas la punta. Y entonces se detiene.

Todo se detiene; el dolor, el temblor, la ira. El látigo está extendido en el aire, congelado, sin moverse. Me alejo unos pasos de él, mirando alrededor para tratar de entender qué acaba de suceder. Hunter también parece estar congelado, todo menos sus ojos, que me observan mientras me muevo alrededor. En el pasillo, dos matronas se han detenido, a medio paso y a media conversación.

Cuando salgo, tampoco encuentro movimiento ahí. Los árboles están quietos, el humo pende inmóvil en el aire encima de los hornos de piedra, una jovencita, agachada cosechando hierbas se ha detenido con la mano estirada. Incluso las motas de polvo han detenido su movimiento en los rayos del sol.

Hay un silencio absoluto. Los únicos sonidos son mi respiración entrecortada y mis pasos al regresar al almacén donde el látigo sigue pendiendo en el aire. Cede a mi toque cuando lo empujo al suelo. Miro a Hunter, aunque no ha movido su cuerpo, puedo darme cuenta que está consciente de lo que está sucediendo porque sus ojos siguen mi avance cuando camino hacia él.

"¿Sabes qué ha sucedido?" Le pregunto.

Parpadea rápidamente.

"¿Sabes cómo detenerlo?"

Parpadea rápidamente otra vez.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

Cierra sus ojos.

"No me ignores. Necesito tu ayuda, Hunter. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para detenerlo?"

A estas alturas empiezo a sentir pánico. Me paseo de un lado al otro de la habitación, mi mente un embrollo de pensamientos y posibilidades. ¿Qué pasa si no puedo deshacer lo que sea que haya hecho? ¿Qué pasa si todos se quedan así? Oh querido, Ares, tal vez realmente soy mitad Thaay.

Me vuelvo nuevamente hacia Hunter. "Vamos, hombre," le suplico, "¡Ayúdame!"

Abre sus ojos y una vez más, los cierra lenta y deliberadamente. Cuando repite la misma acción una segunda vez, comprendo que quiere que cierre mis ojos. Así que lo hago. Tomo una respiración profunda, cierro mis ojos, y me relajo hasta llegar al mismo estado que uso para revisar mi entorno cuando estamos patrullando. Envío pequeños toques de percepción mental, y lo que encuentro me conmociona. Estamos en una burbuja, una burbuja transparente de algún tipo de poder. En el exterior, todo es normal y la vida continúa. En el interior, todo, incluso el tiempo mismo, se ha detenido.

Puedo sentir el borde con mi mente, y gradualmente trato de atraerla hacia mí. Hay algo de resistencia al principio, luego con un 'pop' que puedo sentir y oír, vuelve abruptamente dentro de mí.

De pronto estoy exhausto y me tambaleo a una silla para sentarme. Afuera en el comedor, escucho a las matronas continuar su conversación al alejarse de nosotros. Un tenue olor a humo de leña entra con la brisa a través de la puerta abierta. Escucho pasos acercándose y levanto la vista para ver a Hunter sonriéndome.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Pregunto.

Su sonrisa se hace más grande y se ríe entre dientes. "Eso, Edward, fuiste tú, finalmente haciendo lo que has sido capaz de hacer desde el principio."

"¿Y qué se supone que eso significa?" Demando, frunciéndole el ceño.

"Significa," responde, "que estás listo para iniciar tu entrenamiento."

* * *

 _ **Creo que después de esto todas están como Edward '¿Qué demonios fue eso?' Al parecer una potente habilidad de Edward haciéndose presente, pero tal parece que era lo que estaba esperando ver Hunter, ¿no lo creen? Y supo bien qué decirle a Edward para conseguir una respuesta de él. Pero la pregunta es, si Edward ha mantenido en secreto sus habilidades, porque en esa sociedad no son vistas, ¿cómo es que Hunter sabía de ellas? ¿Y por qué, ahora que se hizo presente, sí está dispuesto a entrenar a Edward? Como dijo la autora hikingurl, muchos misterios. Mmmm… Y ustedes, ¿qué más notaron en este capítulo? Como siempre espero ansiosa sus teorías y comentarios, sus teorías son muy interesantes y algunas se acercan bastante. Y si no tienes teorías, con solo dar las gracias, mandarnos un saludo o una carita feliz es suficiente. Lo que queremos saber es que están ahí, leyendo y disfrutando de la historia. Dejen de ser lectoras silenciosas ;) Recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de la historia.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Say's, Manligrez, dushakis, liduvina, Cary, Alma Figueroa, Tecupi, ELIZABETH, Diablillo07, ConiLizzy, tulgarita, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Summer Suny, Ome Taisho, PRISOL, Sully YM, carolaap, JessMel, Pera l.t, freedom2604, Nanny Swan, Brenda Cullenn, Kabum, Pili, lizdayanna, Gabriela Cullen, AuroraShade, alejandra1987, glow0718, erizo ikki, Liz Vidal, sueosliterarios, myaenriquez02, injoa, Sheei Luquee, Ericastelo, patymdn, andyG, alee k, rjnavajas, crysty katy, kaja0507, Techu, LeidaJim, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, Noir Lark, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes.**_


	10. Capítulo 10

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo diez**

 **EPOV**

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta me despiertan temprano en la oscuridad antes del amanecer de la mañana siguiente. "Entre," murmuro, saliendo tambaleándome de la cama hacia la puerta.

"¡No puedo, muchacho, la tienes con seguro!" Hunter grita en respuesta. "¿A qué le tienes miedo?" Se ríe, entrando en la habitación, después de que al fin quito el seguro. "¿Crees que el enorme y malo Thaay va a venir por ti a mitad de la noche?"

Ruedo los ojos cuando me da su distintiva sonrisa engreída. No estoy seguro por qué cerré mi puerta con seguro cuando fui a dormir anoche. Nunca había tenido mi propia puerta para cerrar con seguro; y antes de ayer, nunca pensé en usar el seguro aquí en absoluto. Tal vez después de todo lo que sucedió, me estaba sintiendo más que un poco inquieto—y el seguro de alguna forma me hacía sentir más seguro… o incluso un poco más normal.

Sin embargo, estaba lejos de ser normal. Después que Hunter me dijera que estaba listo para iniciar el entrenamiento, me hizo intentar formar la burbuja—o escudo, como él lo había llamado—de nuevo varias veces. No era fácil. Las veces que conseguí mantenerla en su lugar solo había sido cuando me sentí físicamente amenazado. Era agotador. Finalmente me tuvo lástima y me envió a la cocina a comer algo. Cuando regresé, discutimos mi programa de entrenamiento, y detalló todas las cosas que tenía que aprender y lograr a fin de prepararme para una misión.

Entonces, cuando ya no pude concentrarme o siquiera mantener mi cabeza en alto, me envió a mi habitación—aconsejándome que descansara—porque íbamos a comenzar temprano la mañana siguiente.

No caí en cuenta que temprano significaba mientras todavía estaba oscuro.

Después que Hunter suelta otra carcajada y me recuerda que tenemos cosas que hacer hoy, me tambaleo al inodoro para orinar, me lavo la cara y mis manos, y me cepillo mis dientes. Él me espera con una pila de ropa cuando vuelvo a entrar a mi habitación.

"Ponte esto, y encuéntrame en la cocina," me ordena, arrojándolas a la cama y dándose la vuelta para dejar la habitación.

"¿Qué son?" Pregunto viendo desaparecer su espalda.

"Tu nuevo uniforme de entrenamiento. Ahora, apúrate, estás desperdiciando tiempo."

Nunca antes había visto ropa como esta. En vez de la lana de oveja tejida o tela de lino de la que estaban hechas la mayoría de nuestras prendas, los pantalones y la camisa parecían estar tejidas, como un par de calcetines. Son increíblemente suaves, y me doy cuenta que están hechos del pelo súper fino de la barriga de una cabra. Para cada pieza debe haber tomado horas preparar el hilo, y horas después de eso tejer.

También se ven extremadamente pequeños; pero cuando me pongo los pantalones, se estiran sobre mis piernas y se ajustan como una segunda piel. La camisa de manga larga me la pongo por encima de mi cabeza y me queda de la misma forma. Hay una banda ancha de punto más apretado alrededor del extremo de cada manga, la cintura, y los tobillos de cada pierna del pantalón para mantenerlas en su lugar.

Aunque la ropa es suave, caliente, y cómoda, también es ceñida, muy ceñida. Cada músculo, curva y bulto está claramente visible; me siento casi desnudo usándola. Sin querer molestar a Hunter al dejarlo esperando, me pongo unos calcetines y mis botas y me encamino a la cocina—agradecido que es temprano, y nadie está despierto todavía para verme.

Kate y Hunter están sentados en una mesilla en la cocina cuando entro. Los ojos de Kate se abren cuando me ve, su rostro se torna rojo y rápidamente se vuelve, cubriendo su boca al tratar de ocultar su risa sacudiendo sus hombros. Hunter ni siquiera trata de ocultar las carcajadas que se le escapan.

Al darme cuenta que he sido engañado, rápidamente tomo asiento en la mesa, haciendo todo lo que puedo por ocultar la parte baja de mi cuerpo. "Pendejo," murmuro, fulminando a Hunter con la mirada.

Todavía está riendo cuando Kate lo alcanza, dándole un manotazo en su brazo, diciéndole que deje de torturarme y que me dé el resto de mi ropa. La sonrisa que ilumina su rostro cuando la mira casi vale la pena soportar su broma. Se ve más joven, más feliz, y más relajado que jamás lo he visto.

Sobre la mesa junto a él está un pedazo de tela doblado; me lo da diciéndome que me lo ponga, luego se vuelve de nuevo hacia ella—preguntándole si está feliz ahora. Por un momento, se miran a los ojos con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Su momento se rompe cuando me pongo la camisa a la medida que me ha dado. Tiene numerosos bolsillos y presillas que empiezo a examinar antes que Kate coloque dos grandes platos de comida frente a nosotros. Cada uno está lleno de huevos y pedazos de cerdo ahumado, gruesas rebanadas de pan tostado con queso de cabra y miel, y una porción de bayas frescas encima. Nunca antes había tomado un desayuno con tanta comida y nunca uno que incluyera huevos y carne al mismo tiempo.

Ella se encoje de hombros al ver mi expresión desconcertada, solo diciéndome que necesito la comida extra para mi entrenamiento antes de desearme suerte, y luego alejarse rápidamente. Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Hunter se levanta, explicando que tenemos algunas cosas importantes qué hacer y gente qué ver.

Nuestra primera parada es en un pequeño edificio localizado en una calle lateral en la parte trasera de la ciudad. Un hombre y una mujer mayores me saludan por mi nombre cuando entro. Respondo con el respetuoso, 'señor y señora' que se nos ha enseñado a usar con cualquiera mayor que nosotros, y sin uniformes de Protectores o matronas.

Hunter toma asiento a un lado cerca de la pared cuando me piden que suba a una pequeña plataforma en el centro de la habitación.

Por las siguientes dos horas, me miden y ajustan una variedad de prendas de vestir que forman parte del equipo que usaré si soy enviado al páramo.

Además de la suave ropa interior tejida que el caballero, que se presentó como Eleazar, llama térmica, me dan un par de pantalones ajustados hechos de una delgada y flexible piel de cerdo marrón oscuro que quedarán encima de los pantalones tejidos.

La camisa que Hunter ya me ha dado está hecha de un lino grueso marrón oscuro, con múltiples bolsillos y presillas para guardar comida seca y otros suministros.

En medio de la espalda de la camisa está un bolsillo amplio, de aproximadamente cuarenta y seis centímetros de ancho por setenta centímetros de largo, que contiene una vejiga de agua. La vejiga está hecha de la fibra tejida más hermética que he visto. Ha sido empapada con cera de abeja y planchada con una plancha caliente de hierro hasta quedar suave, flexible y a prueba de agua. Una esquina tiene una abertura alargada donde puede ser llenada. La vejiga viene con un tubo para beber que se inserta en la abertura, luego pasa sobre el hombro a través de una presilla, y termina con una pieza para la boca. Hunter explica que podré beber sin usar mis manos, y mientras corro, si tengo que hacerlo.

También me dan una capa de lana hasta los tobillos con capucha que ha sido teñida con marrones claros y oscuros, diseñada para mimetizarse con el suelo polvoso del páramo. Cocida a un costado de la capucha está una máscara para respirar de malla tejida que puede sujetarse en mi nariz y mi boca para impedir el paso del polvo y la tierra. La capa no solo me mantendrá caliente por la noche, sino que puede usarse como una cubierta camuflada para ocultarse debajo, si es necesario.

El último artículo es un par de botas de piel de cerdo a las rodillas que Eleazar llama mocasines. En vez de una suela de duro cuero, los mocasines tienen una suela suave interior y exterior. Entre las dos capas están casi tres centímetros de grueso fieltro compactado. Quedan bien ceñidas y los cordones del tobillo a la rodilla permiten ajustarlas para poder usarse sobre o debajo de los pantalones y ropa térmica. Se sienten maravillosas cuando camino con ellas por la habitación. Hunter me dice que me encantarán cuando empiece a correr.

Después de agradecerles a Eleazar y su esposa por mi ropa, regresamos a mi habitación, donde Hunter me dice que me ponga mi uniforme habitual y me reúna con él en el área de entrenamiento de armas con mi látigo. El resto de la mañana la pasa enseñándome cómo controlar el arma letal.

Hunter resulta ser un maestro paciente y concienzudo, y un erudito experto con el látigo. Usando un látigo con el mismo mango pero una tralla más corta que la nuestra, demuestra tres diferentes métodos de iniciar el golpe del látigo—todo mientras explica los pros y los contras de cada método. Cuando cree que he practicado lo suficiente, continuamos con el látigo más largo, usando primero nuestro equipo protector. Me dice que no me preocupe por la fuerza o la precisión; esos vendrán después, ya que haya perfeccionado el movimiento inicial. Al fin, cuando mi brazo se rehúsa a moverse de nuevo, le pone fin al entrenamiento, y regresamos a la ciudad para nuestro almuerzo.

En la tarde, nos dirigimos al campo de arquería. Mi distancia y precisión son excelentes, me dice él, pero quiere que trabaje en mi velocidad para disparar. Hunter coloca una variedad de blancos; algunos grandes, otros pequeños, todos a distancias y ángulos diferentes. Luego, después de poner de pie una aljaba de flechas en el suelo frente a él, empieza a disparar. Nunca había visto a alguien disparar tantas flechas en tan poco tiempo; sin siquiera ver que apunta antes de soltar una flecha y alcanzar otra. Le dispara a los blancos más cercanos primero, luego hacia afuera hasta los más lejanos. Todo mientras se está moviendo, girando, alineando su cuerpo para un mejor tiro.

Cuando a cada blanco lo atraviesa una vibrante flecha, se detiene y se vuelve hacia mí. "Tu mayor amenaza son los Yippers, Edward. Te atacarán en manadas y no se quedarán quietos, dándote tiempo para apuntar y tirar. Los más pequeños y rápidos son los primeros; vas a tener que derribarlos antes de que puedan rodearte hasta quedar detrás de ti. Los más grandes y fuertes se lanzarán después; y cuando se acerquen lo suficiente, van a saltar. Una vez que estén sobre ti, tendrás suerte si sobrevives con solo estas," dice, señalando las cicatrices en su rostro.

La idea de enfrentar solo una manada de Yippers envía un escalofrío por mi espalda por el miedo. Nunca antes he enfrentado solo siquiera uno; siempre había estado con mi cohorte. "¿Qué pasa cuando se acaban las flechas?" Pregunto, al ver la aljaba medio vacía todavía de pie en el suelo.

"Cambias al látigo antes de que eso suceda. Usándolo correctamente, puede lisiar a varios Yippers al mismo tiempo. No tienes que matarlos; solo incapacitarlos lo suficiente para que no puedan llegar a ti. Tu espada y escudo son tu siguiente línea de defensa y luego, por último, tu cuchillo."

Pienso en lo que acaba de decirme, imaginado en mi mente cómo se desarrollaría la acción: cómo podrían usarse las armas en secuencia, y para una mayor ventaja. Se me ocurre que podría tener otra arma a mi disposición.

"¿Y mi burbuja?" Le pregunto. "¿Cómo pudo usarla para detener el ataque?"

"Eso es exactamente lo que vamos a averiguar en las próximas semanas," responde. "Tenemos que descubrir qué tan lejos puedes extenderla, por cuánto tiempo puedes mantenerla, si puedes usar tus flechas dentro de ella, o si también se congelarán. Muchas posibilidades qué explorar. Pero ahora no," añade. "Es hora de parar por el día. Mañana llegará muy pronto."

Estoy despierto y vestido con la túnica suelta, pantalones y los mocasines que Hunter me dijo que usara cuando toca en mi puerta la mañana siguiente. Me da fruta seca y tiras de carne seca, así como una bota de agua al dirigirnos fuera de la ciudad hacia un extremo del valle. Mientras caminamos, me explica que voy a comenzar cada día con una carrera de entrenamiento, que consiste en alternar correr velozmente con trotes lentos.

La estrategia es para permanecer lo bastante alejado de los Yippers que no puedan acercarse lo suficiente para atacar. "Son rápidos," explica, "pero no pueden mantener esa velocidad por mucho tiempo. Si corres tan veloz como puedas para mantenerte lejos de su alcance, puedes bajar el ritmo a correr con pasos largos, luego distanciarte mucho más de ellos cuando tengan que detenerse para recuperarse."

Llegamos a un camino de tierra y él señala un árbol como a un kilómetro de distancia. "Corre tan veloz como puedas a ese árbol," señala, "y luego trota de regreso aquí."

No me toma mucho tiempo durante mi carrera el apreciar la genialidad de los nuevos mocasines. Son ligeros y flexibles, pero amortiguan lo suficiente para proteger mi pie del suelo duro. Repito la secuencia de correr y trotar, una y otra vez. Cuando finalmente me derrumbo en el suelo, negándome a dar otro paso, Hunter me pide que forme una burbuja. Me concentro, tratando de visualizar que nos rodea, intentando empujarla con mi mente; pero estoy demasiado débil, demasiado hambriento y exhausto para formar algo.

Hunter se pone de cuclillas frente a mí. "Eso responde una pregunta sobre tu escudo: si estás cansado, no puedes hacer que funcione. Es por eso que todavía tenemos que concentrarnos en las otras armas, pero también tenemos que averiguar cómo controlarlo, porque, en última instancia, tal vez eso puede salvarte la vida, Edward."

Durante los días siguientes, fijamos un programa que nos funciona. Todas las mañanas, justo cuando sale el sol, me encuentro con Hunter en una zona apartada en un extremo del valle, donde trabajamos con mi habilidad para formar y manipular mi escudo.

Con práctica, se vuelve más fácil de hacer. Aprendo a expandirlo y contraerlo. Todo dentro de la burbuja se detiene, excepto yo. Puedo tocar y mover cosas a mi alrededor; pero, desafortunadamente, tan pronto como una flecha deja mi arco—o la punta del látigo se aleja de mí—también se congelan. Entonces un día, descubrimos que puedo envolverlo a mi alrededor y nada puede penetrarlo. Hunter lo prueba al usar su puño, su espada, las flechas, y el látigo… pero todo rebota. Él casi brinca de la emoción por el descubrimiento, y no puedo evitar sentir euforia por tener un escudo que protege mi cuerpo.

Después de terminar con el escudo, corro por una hora, alternando entre correr tan velozmente como pueda y trotar para darle un descanso a mis músculos y calmar mi respiración. Mi carrera me lleva de regreso a las cocinas de la ciudad, donde acompaño a Hunter en el comedor para un desayuno tardío. Luego nos dirigimos al campo de arquería, y me concentro en dispararle a tantos blancos en movimiento que Hunter haya colocado, tan rápido como pueda.

Continúo con algo de entrenamiento de espada uno a uno y cuchillo con un entrenador de armas. Luego, después del almuerzo, tengo una sesión mucho más larga con el látigo. Una tarde, paramos temprano y él me lleva a los archivos, donde me muestra un estante de libros viejos, manuscritos, y diarios que quiere que empiece a leer. En otra ocasión, simplemente nos sentamos en el patio y discutimos estrategias con mi escudo y diferentes armas. Y algunas veces solo hablamos, conociéndonos a un nivel más personal.

Por general tengo tiempo para un largo baño en mi bañera antes de acompañarlo para la cena en el comedor, en el que—para mi sorpresa—ahora insiste que comamos. Me alegra que lo hagamos, porque puedo ver y pasar tiempo con Emmett y algunos de mis amigos de nuestro cohorte.

La vida se siente más normal. Y, aunque no estoy completamente feliz, estoy satisfecho.

* * *

 _ **Pues tal parece que Hunter solo esperaba que Edward demostrara su habilidad para entrenarlo, y vaya entrenamiento. Pero considerando los peligros que va a enfrentar es bueno que Edward está poniendo todo de su parte para aprovecharlo al máximo. Con el banner del fic pueden darse una idea del uniforme Ranger, toda esa ropa y armas que le dieron para sobrevivir en el páramo. Ahora, quiero que recuerden que en esta sociedad son condenadas las habilidades como las de Edward, así que se "supone" que nadie las tiene, incluyendo a Jasper y Hunter. Porque creo que muchas tenían esa idea, no desesperen que poco a poco se irán aclarando las cosas y quería aclararles eso, por lo pronto les digo que se acerca la aparición que muchas desean ;) Mientras tanto, ¿qué les pareció el capi? Espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber que siguen leyendo y esperando el siguiente, un saludo, un gracias o hasta una carita feliz, recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de la historia.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Say's, Manligrez, Nadiia16, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, Alma Figueroa, Diablillo07, atenea-ecrivain, Cary, Ericastelo, Adriu, bores, ELIZABETH, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Summer Suny, JessMel, Sheei Luquee, carolaap, sueosliterarios, injoa, ConiLizzy, saraipineda44, dushakis, glow0718, alejandra1987, Brenda Cullenn, Melany, AuroraShade, Gabs Frape, patymdn, Monica, lizdayanna, Gabriela Cullen, Pera l.t, Nanny Swan, kaja0507, Ome Taisho, Lady Grigori, calvialexa, liduvina, Johanna22, gesykag, Techu, Pam Malfoy Black, Pili, andyG, vfredes2, rjnavajas, crysty katy, Mafer, Kabum, myaenriquez02, LeidaJim, AriGoonz, Rosy Canul, Noir Lark, Lyd Macan, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes. ;)**_


	11. Capítulo 11

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo once**

 **EPOV**

Los días de entrenamiento se convierten en semanas, y las semanas se convierten en un mes… luego dos. Mi habilidad y destreza con el arco, el látigo, y espada mejora dramáticamente, y Hunter le pone fin a la práctica individual de armas. En vez de eso, nos concentramos en usarlas en secuencia, o todas juntas.

En un campo abierto, coloca blancos: pequeños y cercanos al suelo, que pueden moverse usando una serie de sogas y poleas. Practico derribándolos—usando primero el arco, luego el látigo, y finalmente mi espada y mi cuchillo. Algunas veces, me dice que utilice mi burbuja para detener su avance, y darme una oportunidad de recobrarme.

Un día—cansado, y más que un poco hambriento y estresado—congelo todo; procediendo a acercarme a cada objetivo, solo para hacerlo pedazos con mi espada. El rostro atónito de Hunter cuando ve lo que he hecho, es suficiente para hacer que me doble de la risa. Pronto él se me une; y los dos nos tiramos en el suelo, liberando la tensión en recurrentes ataques de risa.

Cuando al fin nos detenemos, palmea mi hombro y me dice que he terminado con mi práctica de tiro al blanco.

Al no pasar muchas horas practicando con mis armas me queda aún más tiempo libre para correr. Además, investigar en los archivos se ha convertido en mi tarea favorita. Corro todos los días; algunas veces en carreras cortas y rápidas; sin embargo, muy a menudo, y por algunas horas. He encontrado un ritmo cómodo que consume la distancia, pero aún me deja con suficiente energía para defenderme, de ser necesario.

Después de un encuentro cercano con un muy enojado Fanger durante una de mis carreras matutinas por las laderas del valle, mantengo abierta mi percepción mental todo el tiempo. También practico colocando mi escudo durante mis carreras, de manera que se vuelve una reacción instintiva abrirlo y cerrarlo con mayor facilidad. Sin embargo, mantenerlo en posición por largos periodos de tiempo drena mi energía; de modo que, a menos que me sienta amenazado, lo mantengo preparado, pero inactivo.

Por consejo de Hunter, uso todo mi equipo de Ranger—con la excepción de la suave ropa térmica, que es demasiado caliente para usar en el día, y están guardadas en un rollito en uno de los bolsillos de mi camisa. También llevo suficiente comida seca para una semana, así como una vejiga llena de agua.

Mi látigo está sujeto con una correa alrededor de mi hombro izquierdo; mi arco, aljaba y espada en mi espalda. El cuchillo, en su funda, está sujeto a mi alcance en mi muslo derecho. Toma un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse al peso extra, pero pronto ya no lo siento.

Los archivos se han convertido en mi pasión, y paso todas las tardes sacando viejos mapas, diarios, y libros que contienen descripciones de nuestro mundo antes que las guerras del Thaay lo destruyera. Estos registros contienen dibujos de enormes ciudades con edificios imponentes, donde vivían miles de personas. Vehículos con ruedas llevando gente y suministros de un lugar a otro en el suelo, y había incluso cilindros de metal llamados 'aviones' y 'naves espaciales' que se movían por el aire.

Por más fascinantes que sean estos documentos, es un libro antiguo lleno de imágenes llamadas 'fotografías' el que hace doler mi corazón por todo lo que hemos perdido. Esas imágenes están en color, y con una apariencia tan vívidamente real que sé que no pueden ser solo dibujos en papel. Muestran un mundo de tal belleza que me deja impresionado: kilómetros tras kilómetros de imponentes árboles verdes, y acres de radiantes flores silvestres… todo en colores brillantes, que ahora apenas puedo creer que alguna vez verdaderamente existieron.

Hay más fotografías de ríos que se parecen un poco a nuestras zanjas de irrigación, pero más grandes; se ven llenos de hermosas corrientes de agua clara. Luego están los océanos: grandes extensiones de brillante agua color azul oscuro con espumosas olas blancas por encima que terminan en amplias extensiones de playas arenosas. Mi mente simplemente no puede imaginar la cantidad de agua que esos océanos deben haber tenido.

La sorpresa más grande es el cielo: es azul, y lleno de nubes—algunas blancas y esponjosas, como la lana de las ovejas; y otras oscuras y amenazantes, llamadas 'nubes de lluvia'. Al parecer, en algún momento, el agua caía de esas pesadas nubes en el cielo, y era llamada 'lluvia'.

Algunas de esas fotografías parecen ser tomadas de alguna parte muy por encima de nuestro mundo, que ahora sé es llamado 'planeta'. Las palabras debajo de la foto explican que fueron tomadas de una 'plataforma espacial' llamada Aether. El planeta que muestran está cubierto de océano azul y nubes blancas y tierra verde. No hay palabras para describir su belleza.

Hay personas en algunas de las fotografías. Me sorprende encontrar que son muy parecidos a nosotros. Su ropa es diferente: mucho más colorida, y su piel y cabello tienen más variedad que los nuestros. Pero, en general, podrían presentarse frente a nuestra muralla y nadie creería que son de otra época.

Todo esto es nuevo para mí. Nunca se nos enseñó está información en nuestras clases al crecer. No puedo imaginar por qué; pero es posible, que los libros hayan sido olvidados y se hayan perdido en los estantes del fondo. Desde luego son muy frágiles, y tengo cuidado al dar la vuelta a las páginas para estudiarlos.

Un día, Hunter me encuentra y coloca cuidadosamente un gran pedazo de lino tejido en la mesa frente a mí. Cuando lo desenrolla, me doy cuenta que es un mapa—un finamente detallado mapa bellamente dibujado y coloreado. Una enorme superficie casi redonda llena la mayor parte del centro. El artista usó marrones y grises mate para dibujar los rasgos de la tierra. Parece estar rodeada de acantilados, que descienden a una amplia extensión plana y árida, dividida en algunas partes por lo que parecen afloramientos rocosos. En el centro del mapa hay un verde cráter oval rodeado por montañas altas cubiertas de nieve. Unas letras pequeñas en la montaña más alta dicen 'Olympus'. Me doy cuenta sorprendido, que estoy viendo un mapa de nuestro valle y la tierra que lo rodea.

Mientras mi mirada deambula por el mapa, encuentro más cráteres verdes que parecen ser valles. Cuando levanto la vista hacia Hunter, me doy cuenta que me observa con cuidado. "¿Estos son otros valles?" Pregunto.

Él asiente.

"¿Con otra gente?"

Asiente otra vez.

La información me deja sin palabras. Sabía que en el pasado, negociantes solitarios se presentaban algunas veces a nuestra puerta, pero era un joven cadete y nunca pensé mucho en de dónde podrían haber venido, o si había más personas allá afuera, en alguna parte. Nuestros entrenadores y maestros nunca hablaban de otros valles o de otra gente.

Las preguntas se amontonan en mi mente. Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber, pero no tengo idea de qué preguntar primero. "¿Por qué no nos dijeron esto? ¿Por qué es un secreto? ¿Ellos saben sobre nosotros? ¿Cuántas personas hay allá afuera? ¿Viven como nosotros? ¿Has estado en esos valles?" Salen disparadas de mi boca, una tras otra, hasta que Hunter levanta sus manos para interrumpirme.

"Tranquilo," se ríe. "Responderé tus preguntas si puedo, solo que una a la vez. ¿Qué quieres saber primero?"

Estoy considerando todas las posibilidades cuando mis ojos se posan en el objeto que comenzó está discusión. Decido empezar por ahí. "El mapa," señalo. "¿Quién lo hizo, y qué tan antiguo es?"

Me doy cuenta que está sorprendido por mi primera pregunta, pero me responde. "Tiene al menos unos cien años, y nosotros lo hicimos."

"¿Nosotros?"

"Los Rangers," explica. "Cada vez que un Ranger realiza una misión, la información que reúne se añade a este mapa. Cada vez que tu cohorte completaba un recorrido de exploración, la información que traían de vuelta era añadida a este mapa. Sé que piensas que los Rangers solo van al páramo a espiar al Thaay; básicamente es lo que se te ha llevado a creer, pero hacemos mucho más que eso. Por años, nosotros éramos los que manteníamos contacto con los otros valles."

Algo me viene a la mente al escuchar sus palabras. "Los comerciantes que solían venir a la muralla. No estaban aquí solo para comerciar, ¿no es así?"

"Sí y no. Sí comerciábamos con los otros valles; algunas veces era ropa, o comida, o diferentes semillas. Algunas veces era medicina. Pero la razón principal era mantener el contacto, para compartir información sobre lo que estaba pasando en cada uno de los valles y en el páramo."

"Pero no he escuchado de alguien que viniera aquí en mucho tiempo. ¿Siguen con vida? ¿Ellos han estado aquí, o eso también se ha mantenido en secreto?"

Hunter no me responde en seguida. Cuando lo miro, está estudiando el mapa. "Mira el mapa, Edward. ¿Puedes encontrar la respuesta a tu pregunta aquí?"

Me inclino sobre la mesa, mirando con atención cada uno de los valles. Hay seis más. Algunos parecen ser más grandes, algunos son más pequeños. Cada uno tiene un nombre con diminutas letras debajo. Leo un 'Argoess' y un 'Dellfi." El valle más cercano al borde del acantilado está designado como 'Korinth'. Todos son casi de forma redonda u oval, y rodeados por montañas. Son, como nuestro valle, fortalezas naturales.

Después de unos minutos, me doy cuenta que ninguna de las montañas rodeando los otros valles están cubiertas de blanco. "La nieve," observo. "Ninguno de los otros valles tiene nieve en sus montañas. A menos que tengan otra fuente de agua, las cosechas fallarán y el valle se secará."

"Que es exactamente lo que ha estado pasando," responde Hunter, asintiendo. "Algunos de ellos siguen luchando. Consiguieron excavar pozos profundos y encontraron agua. Pero solo están retrasando lo inevitable: nuestro mundo se seca lentamente."

"¿Y los que no encontraron agua? ¿Qué pasó con ellos?"

"Algunos optaron por quedarse en sus casas hasta que murieron de vejez; pero la mayoría vino aquí, o a otros valles. Tomó mucho tiempo; esto no pasó de la noche a la mañana. Llegaron gradualmente, unos cuantos a la vez, trayendo consigo lo poco que les quedaba de sus valles. Los recibimos, y compartimos nuestra comida y recursos. Se convirtieron en parte de nosotros."

Finalmente hago la pregunta que sé que ha estado esperando. "¿Cuántos valles aún tienen gente viviendo en ellos?"

"La última vez que revisamos, solo uno. Korinth," responde, dando unos golpecitos con su dedo en el mapa sobre el valle más cerca del borde del acantilado. "Está en una elevación más baja que nosotros. Hay un río subterráneo que fluye de nuestras montañas a esa locación." Arrastra su dedo por el mapa, trazando una línea desde nuestro valle a Korinth, del otro lado. "Lograron excavar lo bastante profundo como para encontrarlo."

Hay estriaciones en el mapa a lo largo de la ruta que acaba de trazar. Las crestas y los surcos se dibujan en el paisaje; más estrecho en un extremo, y ampliándose al pasar por Korinth. Continúan hasta el borde de la masa de tierra, donde atraviesan los acantilados—antes de extenderse hasta gradualmente desaparecer, en la árida tierra más allá de ellos.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Se le llama 'Ares Vallis'," responde.

"¿El Valle de Ares?"

"No exactamente," responde. "En el antiguo lenguaje 'vallis' significa valle o cañón creado por una corriente de agua o agua congelada. Así que, en realidad es un cañón profundo creado por el escurrimiento de la nieve derretida de las montañas que rodean nuestro valle. A medida que nuestro clima se ha vuelto más seco, hay menos nieve que derretir—y el agua gradualmente se ha ido bajo tierra. Aunque, hay unos cuantos lugares donde está cerca de la superficie, y puedes encontrar agua al cavar a unos cuantos metros del suelo." Señala varios pequeños puntos azules en el mapa. "Pero es también donde la vida salvaje, incluyendo los Yippers, van a beber. Tendrás que ser muy cuidadoso y estar muy alerta si necesitas conseguir agua ahí."

Examino el mapa con cuidado, cayendo en cuenta que los puntos azules están conectados por un pequeño sendero que conduce de nuestro lado del cañón a la ciudad al otro lado. Debe ser la ruta usada por los Rangers para visitar el valle.

"Dijiste 'la última vez que revisamos'," lo cito. "¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso, y quiénes revisaron?"

"Es una larga historia, Edward," dice con un suspiro, sentándose en una silla al otro lado de la mesa frente a mí.

"No tengo nada más que tiempo." Me arquea una ceja cuando me pongo cómodo en mi silla, frente a él.

"Han pasado doce años desde que me convertí en Ranger," empieza a decir. Los números hacen clic en mi cabeza, pero él levanta la mano, silenciándome antes de que pueda interrumpirlo. "Lo sé," continúa. "Pasé la edad para darme de baja; pero cuando eres el único que queda de tu división, Edward, no te permiten retirarte."

"En fin," continúa, "dos años después que fui nombrado, otro joven fue agregado a nuestra división. Su nombre era Liam, y como tú, tenía algunas habilidades especiales. Aunque nada parecido a tu escudo, pero era rápido e increíblemente talentoso con una espada y un cuchillo. Por lo general luchaba con ambos al mismo tiempo, nunca vi a alguien derrotarlo. También tenía una habilidad innata para localizar agua. Un atributo que le fue muy útil como Ranger."

"Había pasado un año o dos desde que alguien había llegado de Korinth, por lo que se decidió que iríamos a verlos. Ya que para entonces había tres Rangers, nos enviaron a Liam y a mí a la misión. Llegamos a salvo, y encontramos personas que se las arreglaban para sobrevivir. Pero estaban teniendo problemas para localizar lugares en los qué cavar sus pozos para encontrar más agua. Liam pudo encontrar varias áreas donde el agua estaba más cerca de la superficie, y nos quedamos un par de meses para ayudarlos a construir los pozos. Uno de sus ingenieros había conseguido duplicar un artefacto llamado 'molino de viento', que utilizaba paletas sesgadas para atrapar el viento y alimentar una bomba, trayendo agua a la superficie. Cuando nos fuimos, tenían suficiente agua y comida que les duraría hasta la próxima cosecha."

Hunter entonces hace una pausa, levantándose por algo para beber de la jarra y los tarros que están en una mesita. Cuando vuelve a su silla, se queda en silencio por un momento antes de mirarme. Puedo ver, por la inquietud en su rostro, que la siguiente parte de la historia va a ser difícil de contar para él; pero toma una respiración profunda, y continúa.

"Estábamos a mitad del camino cruzando el cañón hacia casa, cuando de alguna forma Liam se las arregló para tropezar con una roca medio enterrada. Iba a haber una fiesta social en unos días, y habíamos estado bromeando sobre las jóvenes que nos estaban esperando—y sobre las actividades que teníamos planeadas para ellas esa noche. Los dos estábamos riendo, sin prestar mucha atención por donde caminábamos, y cuando se tropezó, cayó con fuerza contra una roca. El chasquido de su pierna rompiéndose fue tan fuerte que lo escuché, incluso antes de que gritara cuando el hueso rasgó su carne. Logré entablillar su pierna utilizando algunas de nuestras flechas, y la vendé lo mejor que pude, pero el sangrado era mucho."

"Avanzamos tambaleándonos hasta que ya no tuvo fuerzas para estar de pie, y entonces lo levanté sobre mi espalda. Estaba oscureciendo para cuando finalmente acepté que ese día no íbamos a conseguir cruzar el cañón. Encontré un lugar para acampar junto a unas rocas y nos instalé. Liam estaba en muy malas condiciones. El sangrado no se había detenido, y tenía mucho dolor. Para empeorar las cosas, su vejiga de agua se reventó cuando cayó, dejándonos peligrosamente escasos de agua."

"Tan pronto como estaba lo bastante iluminado para ver la mañana siguiente, estábamos en camino. El muro del cañón estaba a la vista cuando los escuchamos."

Se detiene y traga saliva, frotando su rostro con sus manos antes de continuar.

"Yippers. La manada más grande que haya visto jamás; al menos un centenar de ellos. Seguía pensando que si al menos pudiera llegar al muro y trepar lejos de su alcance, estaríamos a salvo. Logramos llegar a la base del muro antes de que nos atraparan. Liam tenía el arco y todas las flechas, y estaba disparando tan rápido como podía mientras yo trataba de subirlo por la pendiente. Había una alta formación de roca cerca, y conseguimos subir a la cima. Usamos todas nuestras flechas—y luego cambiamos a nuestros látigos—pero los dos sabíamos que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos alcanzaran. Eran demasiados, y el olor de la sangre los tenía en frenesí. Liam me gritaba que lo dejara y escapara, pero no lo hice. No podía dejarlo."

"Estaba luchando contra dos de los Yippers que habían conseguido llegar a la cima de la saliente cuando vi a Liam arrastrarse a la orilla de las rocas. Me sonrió, y me pidió que le dijera a Kate que la amaba, antes de arrojarse por la orilla—y hacia la manada debajo."

"Fue la cosa más valiente que había visto hacer a alguien, y distrajo a la manada el tiempo suficiente para que yo escapara subiendo el resto del muro del cañón. Cuando finalmente logré llegar a nuestro valle, los doctores querían cocerme las heridas en mi rostro por las marcas de las garras, pero no se los permití. Mis cicatrices son un tributo para el hombre que salvó mi vida, y un recordatorio de la pena que vi en el rostro de Kate cuando le relaté las últimas palabras de Liam para ella."

Hunter deja de hablar entonces—perdido en sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos y arrepentimientos—mientras considero todo lo que me ha contado. Tengo tantas preguntas que quiero hacer. Preguntas sobre Kate y Hunter, sobre Jasper y su misión, sobre Bella y su desaparición de mi vida; pero estoy renuente a romper el silencio.

Él se pone de pie entonces, empujando su silla hacia atrás y estirándose. "Sé que todavía tienes preguntas para mí, pero eso es suficiente por hoy. Me encontraré aquí contigo mañana después de nuestra carrera matutina, pasaremos un par de horas estudiando el mapa, y me puedes preguntar cualquier otra cosa que quieras saber. Luego quiero que pases la tarde con tus padres. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que los viste, y necesitas un descanso de todo el entrenamiento."

"Hay una cosa más que quiero decirte antes de que te vayas," añade, cuando me pongo de pie. "Planeo asistir a la fiesta social mañana por la noche, y voy a invitar a Kate a mi habitación después. Ella nunca me culpó por lo que le sucedió a Liam, pero siempre he creído que fue mi culpa. Sabía muy bien que no debíamos haber estado hablando y riendo. Pero Kate me ha convencido de que es ridículo e innecesario cargar con esta culpa por tanto tiempo—y que necesito perdonarme y seguir adelante. La vida es demasiado corta e impredecible para desperdiciarla. Necesitamos encontrar felicidad y disfrute mientras podamos."

"Creo que tú también deberías planear ir, Edward. Pasa algo de tiempo con Emmett; tal vez te extraña mucho más de lo que crees. Pasa tiempo con tus amigos, baila con algunas muchachas bonitas, bebe un poco de vino dulce, y solo diviértete un poco. Has trabajado muy duro, y estoy orgulloso de ti y lo que has logrado en tan poco tiempo."

Parece querer decir algo más, luego sacude su cabeza. "Buenas noches, Edward. Te veré en la mañana." Palmea mi hombro al pasar junto a mí de camino a su habitación, dejándome extrañamente complacido por su evidente elogio.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, algunas estaban algo preocupadas por las atenciones de Kate, ahora saben, como dijo Esme, por qué se preocupa tanto por los Rangers, ella sabe de primera mano el peligro que corren por lo que pasó con Liam, pero parece que aunque sufrió la pérdida ha decidido seguir adelante con su vida con Hunter. Alguien comento que les gustaría que quedaran juntos, parece que se les va a conceder :) Y ahora Edward sabe más del mundo que perdieron y lo que depara el futuro para ellos. ¿Qué podrá hacer Edward para salvarlos de ese futuro? Los valles además de Olympus, que es donde vive Edward y su familia han ido desapareciendo, ¿les ocurrirá lo mismo? Ahora, creo que no me supe expresar en el capítulo anterior y tal vez las confundí más :P al hablar de habilidades decía que se "SUPONE" que nadie la tiene, porque varias asumían que todos los Rangers la tenían, y al parecer Hunter no las tiene, Y, todavía no se ha hablado de Jasper. A menos que hayan leído la historia en inglés ¬¬ En fin, ahora nos enteramos que también Liam tenía ciertas habilidades y falta muy poco para saber más de Jasper. Así que no todos los Rangers, aunque por lo visto varios de ellos, tenían habilidades, después se enterarán por qué quería recalcarlo. Aclarado eso, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber sus teorías o simplemente recibir sus saludos, un gracias o hasta una carita feliz. Recuerden que son ustedes las que marcan el ritmo de la historia. Y para alentarlas, les diré que el siguiente capítulo es el que estaban esperando ;) al menos en parte :P**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo de hoy: Johanna22, Sully YM, Cristal82, Diablillo07, PRISOL, JessMel, Brenda Cullenn, LicetSalvatore, freedom2604, Ome Taisho, sueosliterarios, Manligrez, Tecupi, Vrigny, crysty katy, Tata XOXO, atenea-ecrivain, Kabum, Ross, Summer Suny, Ericastelo, torrespera172, kaja0507, Alma Figueroa, bbluelilas, tulgarita, ELIZABETH, Cary, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Adriu, carolaap, Val, lizdayanna, Gabriela Cullen, Sheei Luquee, alejandra1987, injoa, calvialexa, Pam Malfoy Black, myaenriquez02, Techu, Lady Grigori, zary65, glow0718, andyG, Liz Vidal, Pili, liduvina, Nadiia16, erizo ikki, patymdn, Noir Lark, vfredes2, Mafer, rjnavajas, Rosy Canul, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente, dependiendo de ustedes ;)**_


	12. Capítulo 12

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo doce**

 **EPOV**

Mi carrera la mañana siguiente me permite aclarar el desorden de mis pensamientos y concentrarme en las cosas más importantes que quiero saber. Necesito estudiar el mapa con mayor intensidad; me doy cuenta que hay muchos detalles que me perdí ayer. Sin embargo, mi objetivo principal es finalmente recibir algunas respuestas sobre Jasper—su misión, su paradero, y sus habilidades.

Nunca se nos dio información sobre Jasper, o se nos dijo qué le ocurrió; un día, se fue en su misión—y luego simplemente nunca regresó. No hubo anuncio, ni un duelo oficial… nada. A Emmett y a mí nos habían enviado de regreso, para encontrarnos con nuestros padres y con Alice para un breve servicio de conmemoración en el sexto mes de su desaparición; el servicio oficial no se llevaría a cabo hasta que hubiese estado desaparecido por un año. Para entonces, su nombre sería cincelado en una parte de la muralla de piedra de la ciudad.

Mis padres estuvieron estoicos, como nuestra sociedad esperaba que estuvieran. Alice estaba visiblemente consternada, y Emmett y yo permanecimos callados y sombríos mientras nuestros padres colocaban una piedra con su nombre debajo de un árbol en su patio trasero. Como cadete, no estaba en posición de hacer preguntas o demandar respuestas; pero desde que me convertí en un Ranger, me he dado cuenta de lo poco que se nos dice— y cuánta información se nos oculta.

Cuando entro al cuarto de archivos más tarde esa mañana, estoy determinado a por fin conseguir algunas respuestas de Hunter. Mi determinación debe verse en mi rostro, porque Hunter señala la silla al otro lado de la mesa frente a él y simplemente dice, "Pregunta."

"Jasper," empiezo. "Quiero saber cuál era el propósito de su misión—a dónde fue enviado, y dónde está ahora. También quiero saber de sus habilidades especiales—porque cada Ranger que conozco tiene algo que no es normal en él."

Cuando termino de hablar, me recargo en mi silla, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho—casi _desafiándolo_ a no responderme.

"Relájate, Edward," se echa a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Te dije que respondería tus preguntas, y lo haré. Entonces, primero que todo: la misión."

"Hace unos cuatro años, los grupos de dieciocho haciendo su recorrido de exploración comenzaron a reportar breves destellos de luz en el horizonte del páramo, cerca de dónde empieza el resplandor verde. Se volvió muy normal para ellos ver las luces; apuesto a que probablemente tú también las has visto."

Asiento, pensando en el destello que creí haber visto en nuestro último viaje de reconocimiento.

"Los oficiales finalmente decidieron que necesitábamos saber más sobre lo que estaba pasando ahí. Jasper había completado sus dieciocho meses de entrenamiento, y estaba tan preparado como podía ayudarlo a estar para un viaje fuera del valle. Se le indicó que utilizara la ruta que cruza el cañón y visitara primero Korinth, donde podría ver su condición y reabastecerse. Luego iba a viajar por el largo de Ares Vallis hasta donde atraviesa las paredes del acantilado, y continuar por el páramo hacia el borde del resplandor—que resulta es un clase de neblina que brilla con la luz del sol."

"Si podía conseguir la información que necesitaba ahí, iba a regresar a casa. Si no, tenía permiso para cruzar los límites—pero pasar no más de seis horas dentro de la neblina—antes de regresar."

Hunter extiende el mapa sobre la mesa entre nosotros al mismo tiempo que traza el sendero de nuestro valle a Korinth. Comenzando en nuestra muralla, corre por el sur hacia los acantilados; pero antes de llegar a ellos, dobla a la izquierda y casi hacia el este hasta llegar al cañón. Después de descender, la ruta zigzaguea, manteniéndose cerca de las fuentes de agua, antes de subir por el muro opuesto del cañón para llegar afuera del valle. Justo antes de llegar a la muralla, un camino lateral se desvía a la derecha y se dirige al sur bajando por el cañón, hacia la grieta en los acantilados.

Su dedo señala las fuentes de agua subterránea que están ubicadas a lo largo de la ruta, y explica qué parte de la misión de Jasper era revisarlas y asegurarse que los hitos que las marcan seguían en pie.

También me dice que aunque bajar los acantilados es posible, también consume tiempo y es peligroso; y por eso generalmente se utiliza el cañón para entrar al páramo—por su proximidad a las fuentes de agua, y su relativa facilidad para recorrer. Mientras su dedo continúa trazando el sendero a través de la grieta en los acantilados y sale a la tierra plana más allá, me muestra altas formaciones de roca que pueden treparse y usarse como campamentos seguros, así como unas cuantas posibles fuentes esparcidas de agua.

Todo está eficientemente marcado y dibujado con gran detalle. Debajo de la palabra páramo, veo 'Océanos' en letra más pequeña. Cuando le pregunto a Hunter lo que significa, acerca uno de los libros más grandes que todavía tengo que ver. Con cuidado, le da vuelta a las páginas hasta que encuentra lo que está buscando.

"Esto debería ayudar," explica, dejando el libro abierto junto al mapa que estamos estudiando. Me doy cuenta que estoy mirando una copia exacta de nuestro mapa—salvo donde empiezan los acantilados, hay agua en vez de tierra seca. De hecho, la masa de tierra está rodeada por agua… y la mayor parte del interior está cubierta de nieve.

"Se le llama isla," explica, señalando la totalidad de la tierra. "Completamente rodeada de océano, y cubierta por una capa de nieve y hielo lo bastante profunda para alcanzar todo menos las cimas de las montañas; estaba ubicada en la parte más fría de nuestro planeta, y aislada de la mayoría de las tierras habitadas—que es la razón por la que sobrevivió la mayoría de la nieve en Olympus, es todo lo que queda de la placa de hielo."

Comparar los dos mapas me deja sin palabras, y sacudo mi cabeza en asombro al ver los cambios entre los dos. Cuando cree que he visto suficiente, Hunter cierra el viejo libro y vuelve su atención al mapa más nuevo.

"De vuelta a Jasper. Él aprendía rápido, igual que tú. Un excelente tirador con el arco; manejaba el látigo como si fuera una extensión de su brazo. Sin embargo, lo que lo hacía especial era su habilidad de percibir las emociones y los sentimientos. Siempre sabía cuándo alguien estaba enojado o alterado o mintiendo, y podía decir o hacer justo lo que se necesitaba para calmar una situación antes de que empeorara."

"Sorprendentemente, su habilidad también funcionaba en animales. Una vez me dijo que los Yippers tenían un fiero deseo de sobrevivir, y que sentían una instintiva, casi tribal lealtad a su manada. Un día estábamos entrenando fuera de la muralla, cuando sorprendimos a un Yipper solitario que se había separado de su manada. Dijo que le estaba transmitiendo un intenso miedo; y porque no quería matarlo, lo hizo sentir tan agotado que se quedó dormido incluso mientras lo veíamos. Nunca antes conocí a alguien capaz de hacer eso."

Puedo escuchar el cariño en su voz al hablar de mi hermano; me hace desear haber podido pasar más tiempo con Jasper antes de que se fuera. Como cadetes, nuestros días estaban tan controlados que pocas veces interactuábamos con grupos de otra edad. Emmett y yo pasamos tiempo con él en las fiestas sociales después que pasamos al grupo de diecisiete, pero nunca hablamos de nada personal, y él nunca habló sobre ser un Ranger. Recuerdo que era muy popular con las mujeres, y que pasaba muchas de las noches bailando con muchas de las damas presentes. Curiosamente, no lo recuerdo yéndose con alguien en particular.

"¿Sabes dónde está Jasper ahora?" Mi pregunta rompe el silencio que ha caído sobre nosotros.

"No, en realidad no. Sabemos que llegó a Korinth, porque he estado ahí desde que se fue. He visto algunos de los hitos que reparó a lo largo del sendero, por lo que sé que probablemente llegó al páramo."

"Entonces, ¿qué crees que pasó?"

Suspirando y frotando sus cicatrices distraídamente con sus dedos, al fin me mira derrotado. "Bien," empieza a decir. "Creo que llegó a la zona donde empieza la neblina verde; y porque no pudo encontrar las respuestas que estaba buscando, creo que entró. La neblina es tóxica, casi veneno puro. Incluso el aire que la sustenta está tan contaminado que quemaría tu piel y destruiría tus pulmones. Tenemos gafas especiales y máscaras para respirar que ayudarían, de alguna forma; pero si no sales a tiempo, te matará. Solo puedo esperar que el Thaay lo encontrara a tiempo, y que todavía esté con ellos."

"Entonces, ¿de verdad están allá afuera? ¿El Thaay es real, y está en alguna parte del páramo más allá del resplandor verde?"

"¿Qué creías?"

"No sé. Toda mi vida he escuchado del Thaay, y lo terrible eran y son. Pero nunca los hemos visto, y nunca nos han hecho nada. Ni siquiera sabemos cómo se ven; y para ser honestos, he empezado a dudar que existan. Algunas veces creo que son solo una historia inventada para justificar la forma en que se dirige y está organizada nuestra sociedad."

Puedo darme cuenta que mi arrebato lo ha sorprendido. De hecho, yo mismo estoy un poco sorprendido por lo que acabo de decir; pero de repente me doy cuenta que últimamente he estado teniendo mucho esas ideas y dudas.

La voz de Hunter baja casi a un susurro cuando por fin me responde. "Puedes decirme lo que quieras en privado, Edward, pero ten cuidado en cualquier otra parte. Ahora no es el momento. Para responder a tu pregunta: sí, hay personas viviendo más allá de la neblina verde; y aunque puede que no sean exactamente como el Thaay que se nos ha enseñado a temer toda nuestra vida, ellos _son_ diferentes."

Se vuelve una vez más hacia el mapa, señalando unas cuantas cosas más que cree debería saber—y terminando eficazmente nuestra discusión sobre el Thaay. Cuando me dice si tengo más preguntas, solo puedo pensar en una. Le pregunto si sabe dónde está Bella.

Una vez más, puedo darme cuenta que lo he sorprendido con mi pregunta.

"¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo que dije de ella el día en que apareció tu escudo?"

"Algo," asiento.

"Te debo una disculpa por ese día, y por la semana que condujo a ello. Sé que lo que dije fue duro; pero habías estado reprimiendo tus habilidades por mucho tiempo, y temíamos que nunca conseguiríamos que las liberaras. Espero que sepas que lamento lo que dije."

Antes de que pueda responder, se pone de pie, diciéndome que tiene hambre y me recuerda visitar a mis padres—agregando que me vería esa noche en la fiesta social. Se va antes de que tenga la oportunidad de pedir más información sobre Bella, y a quién se está refiriendo cuando dijo en plural que 'temían' que no aprendería a usar mis habilidades.

Disfruto la tarde con mi familia. Al parecer, sabían que iba a visitarlos, y arreglaron que a Alice se le disculpara de sus deberes para que pudiera acompañarnos. Mi madre mantiene mi plato lleno; instándome a comer más, quejándose de que estoy muy delgado. Incluso mi padre comenta sobre mi apariencia distinta. Sabía que el correr y el entrenamiento constante había alterado mi cuerpo, pero no me había dado cuenta que era tan evidente. Se siente bien tener su atención y apoyo.

Alice es la de siempre, entreteniéndonos con sus historias sobre su última tarea en los edificios del telar. Aún le queda casi un mes en su rotación de entrenamiento ahí antes de continuar con su siguiente asignación, que sería en el departamento de ingeniería. Me doy cuenta que no está deseando cambiar, así que le describo lo fascinado que estaba con la complejidad de nuestro sistema de agua cuando Emmett y yo hicimos nuestra rotación ahí. Se ve más emocionada después de nuestra plática.

A los trece años, todavía vive en casa, pasando un par de horas en el salón de clases todos los días antes de dirigirse a su actual asignación. Cada asignación dura aproximadamente tres meses, antes de rotar a una nueva. Para cuando tenga quince años, se habrá entrenado en todas las diferentes ocupaciones de nuestro valle—excepto, por supuesto, las armas y entrenamiento de estrategia, que es solo para futuros Protectores. Ella tampoco será enviada nunca fuera de los muros del valle.

Cuando Alice cumpla los quince años, puede elegir varias áreas en las que esté más interesada en recibir orientación y entrenamiento avanzado. A los diecisiete, hará su selección final, y trabajará en esa área hasta que se case. Esa es también la edad en la que puede elegir mudarse a un pequeño departamento en la ciudad, si lo desea, luego de su debut en la noche del juramento.

Después del almuerzo, mi padre y yo damos un paseo por sus colmenas, y me hace algunas preguntas en general sobre mi entrenamiento con armas. Menciona que Emmett los ha visitado recientemente, y que preguntó por mí. También dice que Emmett y Rose se ven muy felices. No hablamos de nada específico sobre mi asignación como Ranger, y me siento agradecido de olvidarme de todo por un corto tiempo. Cuando me voy, mi madre me abraza y me dice que los visite de nuevo pronto, antes de darme un paquete de 'refrigerios' para comer de regreso a las barracas.

Estoy de un humor tan relajado y feliz que decido que asistiré a la fiesta social esa noche, aun cuando no he estado en una desde la semana del juramento; por lo que paso lo que queda de la tarde descansando y preparándome.

Un par de horas más tarde—duchado, afeitado, y con un uniforme limpio—entro al salón, solo para encontrar que la fiesta ya ha empezado. Puedo ver que varios de mis amigos están sorprendidos de verme, pero nadie dice nada por mis ausencias previas. Emmett me encuentra pronto; y aunque puedo ver que está nervioso por algo, lo está ocultando bien. Rose nos acompaña, y después de conversar por un rato, él la saca a la pista de baile—murmurando que hablaremos más tarde.

Le pido a varias mujeres que bailen conmigo; y por las siguientes horas, sinceramente me divierto. Paso tiempo con mis amigos, bebo vino dulce, y consigo relajarme. Hunter está ahí con Kate. En algún momento, la alejo de él para bailar con ella. Los dos nos reímos al ver su ceño fruncido, pero es obvio que se está divirtiendo, y los dos están muy felices. Cuando al fin la aleja de mí, les digo lo feliz que estoy por ellos, y les deseo buena suerte. Poco después se van de la mano.

Cuando el salón empieza a vaciarse, alcanzo a ver a Emmett mirándome desde la mesa de los refrigerios. Me acerco, agarrando un plato y llenándolo con una variedad de dulces, antes de sentarme con él en una pequeña mesa de la esquina.

"Oficial Emmett," lo saludo, dejando mi plato sobre la mesa.

"Ranger Edward," responde con una carcajada. Echa un vistazo casual alrededor del salón, y sé que está revisando para asegurarse que no nos escuchen. Tomo un bocado de mi comida, esperando a que inicie la conversación.

"Algo grande está pasando," dice finalmente. "No me han dicho nada, pero he escuchado rumores sobre el Thaay y Jasper y un traidor. Sorprendí a unos oficiales susurrando en el pasillo afuera de nuestras habitaciones, pero se detuvieron tan pronto me vieron. Pensé que tal vez a ti te habrían dicho algo."

"Hunter me contó un poco sobre la misión de Jasper. Cree que está con el Thaay; pero no he escuchado nada sobre un traidor."

Escucho que Emmett gruñe en respuesta, y los dos comemos un poco más antes de que él empiece a hablar otra vez.

"He pasado toda mi vida deseando ser un oficial. Planeé tomar mi juramento, servir a mi comunidad, casarme con Rose y tener muchos hijos; pero nada es lo que pensé que sería, Edward. Hay algo que nos están ocultando, algún secreto que se supone que no sepamos." Frota su rostro con sus manos, y puedo escuchar la frustración en su voz.

Considero todo lo que he aprendido sobre nuestro mundo y nuestra historia, pero no estoy seguro de cuánto debería compartir con Emmett. No estoy seguro qué tanto les dicen a los nuevos oficiales. Antes de pueda decir algo, Rose se sienta junto a nosotros. Pone el plato de Emmett a un lado, y empieza a masajear su cuello con una mano.

"¿Todavía te duele la cabeza, cariño?" Pregunta.

"Sí… oh, eso se siente bien, Rose. No te detengas."

Ella se echa a reír y levanta ambas manos para empezar a masajear su cuello y sus hombros. Emmett usa sus dedos para frotar sus sienes, y es obvio que siente algo de dolor.

"¿Cuándo empezó esto?" Pregunto, observándolo de cerca.

"Hace seis u ocho semanas," murmura. "Siento como un tornillo de banco apretando mi cabeza; y algunas veces hay un fuerte zumbido en mis oídos."

Conozco exactamente la sensación que está describiendo. Es lo que sentía a veces cuando reprimía mis habilidades, antes de empezar a usar mi escudo y mi percepción mental con regularidad. Cuando considero que Jasper y yo tenemos algún tipo de talento, no debería sorprenderme que él también lo tuviera. Pero Emmett nunca antes ha mostrado ningún tipo de habilidad, y en realidad tampoco me ha preguntado nunca sobre la mía. Tomo la decisión de hablar con Hunter primero, antes de decirle algo a él.

Poniéndome de pie, lo insto a que vaya a la enfermería y hable con el doctor Banner. Él concuerda, diciéndome que lo hará pronto.

"Haz que vaya, Rose," le digo, antes de darme la vuelta para irme.

"Lo haré… Edward."

Algo en la forma en que dice mi nombre me hace volverme otra vez, y la encuentro mirándome con la expresión más extraña que le haya visto en su rostro. De repente, comprendo que ella sabe; sabe lo que pasa con Emmett. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda decir algo toma su mano, riéndose al ponerlo de pie, diciéndole que es hora de irse a la cama.

"Buenas noches," susurra, cuando se van.

Hay solo la luz suficiente de nuestra pequeña luna, que avanza rápidamente por el cielo, para encontrar el camino por el patio oscuro hacia las barracas de los Ranger. Mis pensamientos están con Emmett y lo que pudiera estar ocurriéndole—cuando mi escudo se activa de repente, sin que yo lo haga conscientemente. Con mis sentidos en alerta, escaneo la oscuridad a mi alrededor para ver qué pudiera estar provocando el sentido de alarma. Una figura oscura se aleja de una esquina aún más sombría y oscura y se acerca a mí.

Avanza hacia la luz de la luna—y la respiración que he estado conteniendo se me escapa con un gran suspiro, porque es Bella la que está ahí de pie frente a mí: con una sonrisa vacilante en sus labios cuando inclina la cabeza para mirarme. Ni siquiera estoy consciente de que he cruzado el espacio entre nosotros antes de que mis brazos la envuelvan, y ya nos he encerrado a ambos seguros dentro de mi escudo.

Nos quedamos ahí, callados, con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, mientras la sostengo contra mí—rodeando sus hombros, con mi barbilla descansando en la cima de su cabeza. Había sostenido a Bella antes—con mi mano en su cadera, su mano en la mía—cuando bailamos en las fiestas sociales el año pasado. Aunque yo todavía era un cadete, por lo que tuvimos que dejar una 'distancia respetable' entre nosotros. La intensidad de estar así de cerca, de finalmente poder sentir todo de ella contra mí, es indescriptible. Ella se siente como felicidad. Se siente como a hogar.

Bella me acerca más a ella, subiendo y bajando sus manos por mi espalda. "Te extrañé," susurra suavemente. "Muchísimo."

"Oh, Bella, yo también te he extrañado. Durante todo el entrenamiento, las carreras, el estudio… siempre has estado ahí en mi mente. Han pasado tantas cosas, he aprendido tantas cosas, he querido compartir contigo tantas cosas."

Levanto ligeramente mi cabeza y dejo un suave y tierno beso en su frente. "¿Eso está bien?"

"Sí," suspira.

"¿Y esto está bien?" Preguntó, dejando otro suave beso en la cima de su cabeza.

"Oh, sí."

"Bien," susurro, al dejar más besos suaves en su cabello. Se lo dejó suelto, y cae en suaves rizos por su espalda. Se ve hermoso bajo la luz de la luna; suave y brillante cuando paso mis dedos por él. "Porque siempre he deseado hacer eso."

"Y ahora puedes hacerlo. No hay matronas que lo desaprueben y nos detengan," dice con una risita. Puedo sentir su aliento, caliente en mi pecho.

"Muy bien, en ese caso, también puedo hacer esto," digo jugando, pasando mis manos por su espalda desde sus hombros a sus caderas. "Y tal vez también puedo hacer esto," repito, al besar su cuello de camino a ese punto detrás de su oreja. Eso la hace estremecerse contra mí. Su piel es suave y cálida y huele ligeramente a las hierbas en el jabón que usamos.

"Y por fin, por fin, ¿tal vez pueda hacer esto?" Mis manos se mueven de sus caderas a los lados de su rostro, inclinando su cabeza de manera que nos miremos a los ojos… antes de inclinarme y colocar mis labios en los suyos.

Sus labios son suaves y llenos, nuestro primer beso es todo lo que esperaba que fuera. Vacilante al principio, luego hambriento y desesperado, y muevo mis manos de su rostro para agarrar sus caderas y pegarla a mí. Sus manos están en mi nuca, acercando mi rostro a ella al mismo tiempo que se pone de puntillas para alcanzarme. Mi deseo por ella es evidente; puedo darme cuenta que ella siente lo mismo cuando empieza restregarse lentamente contra mí.

Ella se aparta primero, dando un paso hacia atrás mientras los dos respiramos pesadamente. Luego sus brazos me rodean de nuevo, abrazándome. "Oh, Edward, Edward," suspira en mi pecho.

Son tantas las preguntas que quiero hacerle. ¿Por qué no vino a las fiestas sociales? ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Por qué no envió una nota, o al menos trató de contactarme? Pero no quiero arruinar este momento que estamos compartiendo; ella se siente muy bien contra mí, y no quiero que termine.

Recuerdo las palabras de ayer de Hunter: sobre la vida siendo muy corta e impredecible para desperdiciarla; sobre encontrar la felicidad y el disfrute cuando puedes. Quizás, _esto_ es lo que estaba tratando de decirme. Quizás, necesito dejar de preocuparme por el pasado y el futuro, y solo aceptar el presente que tengo ahora.

"Ven a mi habitación, pasa la noche conmigo." La beso por un costado de su rostro, terminando con otro beso en su boca. Este es más suave, más dulce, lleno del deseo que tengo por ella. "Por favor, Bella. Siempre has sabido lo mucho que deseaba esto, que te deseaba—y sé que tú también lo deseabas."

Tomo sus manos en las mías, y empiezo a conducirla hacia la puerta de las barracas; pero ella retrocede, sacudiendo su cabeza y alejándose de mí. "¿Bella…?"

Está diciendo algo, pero no escucho sus palabras porque acabo de darme cuenta que las manos de Bella se sienten muy mal. Ya no son tersas y suaves como las recordaba de nuestros bailes del año pasado. Agarrándolas con más fuerza, la llevo más allá al centro del patio. La luna ahora está casi encima, su luz lo suficientemente brillante para ver los gruesos y ásperos callos en sus palmas y las puntas de sus dedos, y los pequeños cortes que sentí en sus costados. Cuando le doy vuelta a su brazo para mirarlo más de cerca, noto una zona decolorada de piel al rojo vivo el interior de su antebrazo izquierdo. Se ve como si estuviera raspada, y un moretón rodea el área inflamada.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" Demando. "¿Alguien te está lastimando? Dime qué está pasando, Bella. ¿Dónde has estado?" Mis manos se cierran con más fuerza en sus muñecas, y me siento frustrado y enojado. Sé que puede escucharlo en mi voz.

"Edward, detente." Hace una mueca de dolor cuando trata de zafar sus manos.

Las dejo caer rápidamente, murmurando "Lo siento, lo siento."

"Lo del brazo fue solo un accidente en el trabajo. Una de las correas que controlan las lanzaderas en el telar se rompió, y un extremo me dio antes de que pudiera quitarme del camino. Los callos son por enhebrar los telares, una y otra vez. Nadie me está lastimando. Nada está pasando. Todo está bien."

Sus razones tienen sentido, pero aún no estoy convencido. Asiento, informándole que acepto su explicación. Ella sigue retrocediendo cuando intento acercarla otra vez.

"¿Bella…?"

"Lo siento, Edward. Lo siento mucho. No puedo quedarme. Yo… sé que no debía haber venido, pero tenía que verte. Sin importar lo que debes pensar, te he echado de menos. Por favor, créeme."

Su voz se corta, y se escucha muy triste. La luz de la luna cae sobre ella, y puedo ver las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Bella da un paso al frente una vez más, rodeándome con sus brazos y descansando su cabeza en mi pecho. "Eres muy especial para muchas, muchas personas. Siempre cuidando de alguien más, siempre protegiendo a los que amas; incluso cuando éramos niños, jugando en el fuerte en tu patio trasero. Me dijiste entonces que siempre me protegerías, y sabía que lo harías. Lo que sea que pase, lo que sea que escuches, quiero que sepas… _necesito_ que sepas… que te quiero muchísimo. Siempre lo he hecho, y siempre lo haré."

Entonces se aparta, y antes de que pueda moverme o responder, se va. Perdiéndose entre las sombras, tan rápido y silenciosamente, que la única prueba de su presencia es el suave y débil eco de un "Adiós, Edward."

Y al escuchar eso, el patio se queda en silencio una vez más—solo las estrellas, y la luna desapareciendo velozmente para hacerme compañía. Cuando ya no puedo soportarlo más, camino lentamente de regreso a mi habitación. Más tarde, cuando estoy acostado en la cama—con mi mente dando vueltas con todo lo que he aprendido hoy—recuerdo que la tarea elegida por Bella no era en los edificios del telar; fue en los huertos. Me contó una vez que amaba estar al aire libre. Que plantar, cuidar de los árboles y cosecharlos la había hecho feliz.

Si lo que me contó sobre el accidente es verdad, entonces, ¿qué está haciendo en los edificios del telar? Si su explicación es una mentira, entonces, ¿qué ocurrió para provocar la herida en su brazo y los callos en sus manos?

Frotando mi rostro con mis manos, cubro un bostezo, dándome cuenta que estoy muy cansado para pensar racionalmente. Mi último pensamiento, al quedarme dormido es que las manos de Bella y sus dedos tienen los mismos callos ásperos que los míos.

* * *

 _ **¡Por fin! Ya apareció Bella, y con la misma se fue :( Al menos ya sabemos que sí lo quiere, pero no puede quedarse con él. Algunas de ustedes tienen unas teorías muy interesantes y aunque no acertadas si se acercan mucho a la razón por la que Bella no había aparecido hasta ahora. ¿Y por qué creen que se fue? Y para las que querían saber más de Jasper, gracias a Hunter ya sabemos cuál era su habilidad y que al menos logró llegar al páramo y a la neblina verde, pero, ¿seguirá con vida? ¿Estará con el Thaay? ¿Y qué les pareció ese comentario de Hunter sobre el Thaay? Como siempre estaré esperando ansiosa para saber qué les pareció el capítulo y conocer sus teorías, recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de la historia con sus reviews, no lo olviden.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Say's, Nadiia16, Ross, JessMel, Diablillo07, Tecupi, freedom2604, lizdayanna, Brenda Cullenn, Vrigny, alejandra1987, Dany, sueosliterarios, NTde LUPIN, carolaap, Alma Figueroa, crysty katy, torrespera172, rjnavajas, PRISOL, liduvina, Summer Suny, Manligrez, Mafer, dushakis, Gabriela Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, AuroraShade, tulgarita, Katie D. B, Cary, myaenriquez02, patymdn, Liz Vidal, Pili, Alma, calvialexa, Kimm, LeidaJim, Ericastelo, Danny CullenMa, glow0718, Techu, Dayis, Tata XOXO, injoa, kaja0507, ConiLizzy, bbluelilas, Noir Lark, ELIZABETH, andyG, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, dependiendo de ustedes.**_


	13. Capítulo 13

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo trece**

 **EPOV**

Despierto tarde la mañana siguiente. Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, tengo problemas para dormir por sueños extraños y retorcidos: de Bella, Jasper, Emmett… y misteriosas figuras sombrías que me persiguen por senderos en el bosque y sujetan mis brazos con fuerza cuando trato de escapar. Dos veces, me levanto de la cama—empapado en sudor, y temblando por un terror desconocido.

Sé que una buena comida y una carrera larga probablemente me ayudarían a despejar mi mente y me harían sentir mejor, pero me decido por una ducha fría y algunos de los refrigerios que mi madre me dio el día anterior. Quedarme en mi habitación me da una oportunidad de pensar tranquilamente en los comentarios de Emmett con relación a Jasper, así como considerar las probables consecuencias de un posible traidor.

¿Es factible que los oficiales sepan dónde está Jasper, y crean que es un traidor porque no ha regresado? Hunter había dicho que esperaba que Jasper estuviera con el Thaay, en vez de muerto dentro de la neblina venenosa. Si ese es el caso, ¿por alguna razón lo tienen de rehén?

Recuerdo el consejo de Hunter de ser cuidadoso al expresar mis ideas en voz alta. ¿Podría haber sido escuchado, y reportado por mis pensamientos traicioneros? ¿O alguien me vio usando mi escudo, y sospecha que pudiera ser un Thaay?

Busco en mi mente cualquier conversación o acción que pudiera haberse escuchado o visto sospechosa. Aunque he visto y hablando con la mayoría de mis amigos de mi antiguo cohorte, no puedo recordar algo que lo vincule con Jasper—o cualquier cosa remotamente desleal. La única otra conexión posible sería mi familia.

"¡Oh, joder!" No puedo evitar maldecir en voz alta, cuando recuerdo mis conversaciones con Alice sobre Jasper, el Thaay, y ser un Ranger. Sin duda, nadie sospecharía de los comentarios de una niña de trece años—hechos mientras estaba perturbada por sus hermanos—como para señalarlo como verdadera traición.

Pensar en Alice me recuerda que actualmente está haciendo una rotación de entrenamiento en los edificios del telar, y que ahí es donde Bella aseguró que se lastimó. Sé que Bella eligió los huertos como su asignación. Si está en el edificio, ¿tiene algo que ver con Alice? ¿Podría una de ellas o ambas estar en alguna clase de peligro?

Considerar todas las posibilidades tiene mi cabeza dando vueltas, y decido que de verdad necesito salir de mi habitación. Termino de vestirme y me dirijo a la cima de los muros de la ciudad, esperando que un paseo al aire fresco y el sol me ayudará a aliviar mis preocupaciones y el persistente dolor de cabeza que están provocando.

Mi valle se ve igual que siempre: los campos, los huertos, y los animales pastando; Olympus sobresale detrás de mí con su blanca capa de nieve. Hay personas debajo de mí—en el camino, en los campos, y en sus casas—dedicándose a sus actividades de todos los días: un niñito juega a la pelota en su patio trasero, una mujer cuelga su ropa para secarla, un hombre cava en el jardín junto a su casa. Respirando profundamente, dejo que la paz de mi hogar se apodere de mí.

Sin embargo, la sensación no dura cuando percibo que Hunter se acerca mientras miro desde los muros. Viene a pararse junto a mí, evaluando en silencio la escena frente a nosotros. Sé que lo que tiene que decirme no va a ser bueno, por lo que evito romper el silencio por tanto tiempo como puedo. Por fin, me vuelvo hacia él y pregunto. "¿Qué?"

Observa mi rostro con atención mientras me informa que se ha convocado un Tribunal de Oficiales para considerar cargos de traición, y que todos los Protectores activos y cadetes tienen que reportarse en el anfiteatro de la ciudad de inmediato. Sacude su cabeza diciendo 'No' cuando pregunto si puede decirme quién ha sido acusado. Los prisioneros que son acusados de crímenes se les lleva a los tribunales con una bata y capucha, que cubre su cabeza y su cuerpo de la vista; se hace esto para garantizar la objetividad del jurado que los sentenciará. En casos de traición, el jurado siempre es el grupo actual de jurados: Emmett, yo, y el resto de nuestro antiguo cohorte. Resignado y temiendo lo peor, lo sigo.

El anfiteatro está en silencio cuando llegamos. Los cadetes y sus actuales entrenadores están sentados en sus grupos por edad, debajo de sus banderas en el lado izquierdo más pequeño del área de asientos. Los entrenadores deben haber hablado con ellos sobre la seriedad de lo que están por presenciar, porque los más jóvenes se ven nerviosos y asustados.

Los Protectores activos están sentados en sus grupos por división. Hunter me deja para sentarse bajo la bandera Ranger, y yo me uno a Emmett y mis compañeros jurados en la hilera frontal de asientos. Un grupo de oficiales de alto rango está sentado a un lado del escenario; la jefa de matronas se sienta frente a ellos en el otro lado, el pesado chal bordado de su puesto cubriendo sus hombros. Normalmente, su presencia es solo una formalidad; pero puede hacer preguntas, o pedir una moción de orden para asegurar la imparcialidad para el acusado.

Han pasado casi tres meses desde que me senté en este mismo lugar para mi toma de juramento. Muchas cosas han pasado en esa corta cantidad de tiempo; casi se siente como toda una vida. Ahora, aquí estoy otra vez—a punto de juzgar a alguien por posible traición; alguien que puede tener una conexión con Jasper, u otros en mi familia. Un miedo abrumador se aloja en mi estómago.

Dos oficiales conducen al prisionero al centro del escenario frente a nosotros. Una capucha suelta le cubre la cabeza por completo, y una bata larga cubre todo su cuerpo, envolviendo incluso sus pies y manos. No hay nada que indique quién es el prisionero, salvo el corto tamaño de su silueta. No hay sogas o cadenas, porque escapar es imposible.

Avanzando para quedar frente a nosotros, el oficial que preside inicia los procedimientos. "Prisionero número 523.43 está acusado de los siguientes crímenes," recita.

"Primero, conspirar la traición contra la gente de este valle y su consejo en funciones."

"Segundo, ayudar y ser cómplice del Thaay, enemigos de la gente, de ese modo poniendo en peligro las vidas de los ciudadanos de este valle."

"Y tercero, provocar—ya sea directa o indirectamente—la desaparición y presunta muerte del Ranger Jasper, Protector de este valle."

La audiencia ha permanecido relativamente callada durante cada uno de los primeros dos cargos, con solo algunas maldiciones murmuradas e inquietud; pero tan pronto como el nombre de Jasper es mencionado, de repente hay fuertes gritos y cada vez más contundentes demandas por castigo. Puedo sentir la ira acumulándose en Emmett, y de hecho, está temblando—su rostro lleno de odio, sus ojos entrecerrados y ardiendo, con sus labios retorcidos por la indignación.

El prisionero se queda completamente quieto durante las acusaciones, con la cabeza gacha, sin hacer nada que indique que ha escuchado los cargos contra él.

Cuando el ruido disminuye y de nuevo hay silencio, el oficial empieza la segunda parte de los procedimientos al preguntar al prisionero si tiene algo que decir para defenderse, o si hay alguien que hable en su defensa. El prisionero sacude despacio su cabeza; pero antes que el oficial pueda hablar otra vez, la matrona pide una moción de orden.

"El prisionero debe responder verbalmente, y lo bastante fuerte para que todos los presentes escuchen," declara.

Asintiendo, el oficial se vuelve hacia el prisionero y pregunta una vez más si tiene algo que decir, o alguien que hable en su defensa. Esta vez, la respuesta es un claro, "No."

Durante todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, había intentado mantenerme calmado e indiferente; pero cuando escucho esa voz, mi compostura empieza a desintegrarse en seguida. Aunque no estoy seguro que alguien más haya o vaya a reconocerla, sé de quién es esa voz—y las ramificaciones de lo que está a punto de ocurrir me impactan como un golpe físico a mi cuerpo.

Uno por uno, el oficial que preside repite los cargos y le pregunta al prisionero si es culpable o inocente; y uno por uno, el prisionero responde culpable. Cada respuesta duele como el hiriente impacto del látigo de un entrenador contra mi espalda; los mismos que sé mañana dejarán su espalda ensangrentada, si es encontrada culpable. Quiero gritarle que se detenga, que se calle. Quiero regresar el tiempo a anoche, y forzarla a escapar conmigo al páramo—o a Korinth—o a cualquier otro lugar donde pueda mantenerla a salvo. No puedo hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

Tan pronto como admite ser culpable de la desaparición o posible muerte de Jasper, Emmett está fuera de su asiento y gritando, "¡Derecho de Sangre! ¡Derecho de Sangre!"

Sabía que eso sucedería. Sabía que él haría eso. Como familiares de Jasper, tenemos el derecho de reclamar la primera sangre del castigo de la parte culpable. Y porque Emmett es un oficial, tiene su propio látigo disciplinario. Ya lo ha arrancado de su arnés en el hombro al mismo tiempo que furioso da de zancadas hacia el escenario—donde los oficiales han dado vuelta al prisionero para que su espalda esté hacia nosotros, y donde sostienen extendidos de su cuerpo cada uno de sus brazos.

También me levanto y estoy fuera de mi asiento, cuando veo… casi en cámara lenta… cómo Emmett lanza el látigo hacia su espalda. Los músculos en su brazo sobresalen con la fuerza de su movimiento, y sé que cuando dé en el blanco, traspasará la tela de la bata, sacando sangre a lo largo del latigazo.

Cada parte de mí—huesos, músculos, sangre, pensamientos, cada fibra de mi mismísimo ser—está gritando que proteja a esa mujer. No importa lo que ha confesado; no importa lo que ha hecho: con todo lo que soy, protegeré a Bella. Así que sigo a Emmett al escenario, gritando "¡No!" al mismo tiempo que su látigo atraviesa el aire hacia su espalda—y empujo mi escudo con tanta fuerza que explota y se aleja de mí, recubriendo todo el valle en un domo visible.

El tiempo se detiene. Todo se detiene. Por un momento, me siento abrumado… mirando al reluciente domo sobre mí. Casi parece duro, como si pudiera tocarse; brilla y destella bajo la luz del sol. Sin embargo, no puedo detenerme a pensar en ello, cuando ya puedo sentir el consumo de energía que origina.

Rodeando a los oficiales inmóviles, tiro de la capucha en la cabeza de Bella, ansioso por ver su rostro. Me sorprende ver sus ojos abrirse cuando mira por encima de mí al resplandeciente escudo. Pero estoy aún más sorprendido cuando susurra, "Oh, Edward, ¿qué has hecho?"

"¿Puedes hablar?" Sé que sueno ridículo cuando pregunto—pero además de los ojos de Hunter, nadie ha sido capaz de siquiera moverse dentro de mi escudo—y ahora, Bella está hablando.

"¿Sí…?"

"No importa. Vámonos. Tenemos que sacarte de aquí." Me vuelvo hacia el oficial más cercano, y voy a quitar su mano del brazo de ella, cuando me detiene.

"No, Edward. No lo hagas."

"¿Qué? No puedes quedarte aquí, Bella. Acabas de admitir traición. ¿Tienes _alguna_ idea de lo que van a hacer contigo? ¿La tienes?"

Cuando no responde, continúo, esperando convencerla de irse.

"Escúchame. Después que te proclamen culpable de traición, te encerrarán en una habitación por el resto del día y la noche. Mañana, te llevarán al centro de la ciudad, te desvestirán hasta la cintura; luego—con todos los del valle observando—te azotarán hasta que tu espalda esté amoratada y ensangrentada; y no esperes que sean indulgentes contigo porque eres una mujer. Te darán una sola bolsa de agua y te escoltarán a la muralla del valle—donde serás exiliada de tu hogar para siempre."

Estiro mi mano y toco su mejilla, volviendo su rostro hacia mí y me mire directamente a los ojos; deseando que vea el peligro en el que está, deseando que acceda a irse conmigo.

"¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Lo es?" Para cuando termino de hablar, estoy temblando por la tensión y la ira. "No puedes quedarte aquí, Bella. Tienes que irte. ¡Por favor!"

"¿Cómo vas a explicar mi ausencia?" Pregunta. "Cuando quites eso," inclinando su cabeza hacia el escudo, "y todo vuelva a la normalidad, ¿crees que solo van a olvidar que estaba aquí? ¡No puedes hacer eso! Solo hará que sospechen de ti. Puede que ya lo hagan."

Al escuchar sus palabras, dejo que mi mirada recorra a los Protectores inmóviles y los cadetes. Los ojos de Hunter me observan, justo como sospechaba; pero me sorprende ver a varios cadetes, incluyendo a Riley, cuyos ojos me demuestran que están conscientes de lo que está pasando. Todos los oficiales en el escenario parecen no darse cuenta, pero la jefa de las matronas me observa con atención. Sin embargo, es Emmett quién llama mi atención: está claramente temblando, como si tratara de luchar contra la parálisis que lo sujeta.

"Tienes que dejar que continúe, Edward. No tienes mucho tiempo."

Las palabras de Bella devuelven mi atención a ella. "No puedo. _Por favor_ , no me pidas eso. Podemos pensar en algo. Hay otras ciudades allá afuera; podemos irnos ahí. Conozco el camino." Ahora prácticamente le estoy suplicando, rogándole. "Puedo protegerte. Estaremos a salvo. Yo…"

"¡No!" Su voz es dura cuando me interrumpe. "No permitiré que te etiqueten de traidor. Pon la mano del oficial de vuelta en mi muñeca, cubre mi mano, y haz retroceder el escudo. ¡Ahora!"

"¿Y el látigo de Emmett?" Grito. "¿Se supone que también deje que te golpee? Querido Ares, ¿cómo puedes esperar que vea esto, Bella?"

"¿Has pensado en lo que le hará a Emmett cuando se entere a quién ha golpeado con su látigo? Se sentirá asqueado tan solo de pensar que ha golpeado a una mujer; pero él te conoce y siente cariño por ti. Esto será mucho peor. ¿Has pensado en eso?"

"Emmett acaba de escucharme admitir traición y un grave daño contra su hermano. Se sentirá justificado en sus acciones."

"Traición," me burló. "No seas ridícula. Tú no eres más traidora que yo. He escuchado suficiente de esta…"

"Edward, deja de caminar de un lado a otro y mírame."

A regañadientes, me vuelvo y la miro. "Soy una traidora, Edward. He estado en el páramo, ayudando al Thaay."

Sus palabras parecen quedarse en el aire entre nosotros mientras la miro. "No…"

"Sí," responde con tristeza. La pena impregna sus ojos al mirarme. "No se supone que estuviera aquí anoche, pero te echaba tanto de menos, no pude mantenerme alejada. Me atraparon al tratar de irme del valle. Lo siento, Edward, pero tienes que hacer esto, tienes que dejar que continúe. Deja las cosas como estaban, y haz retroceder el escudo."

Ella tiene razón. Sé que la tiene, pero me queda una cosa por decir, me queda una cosa por hacer. Acercándome, la envuelvo en mis brazos, acercándola a mí. "Anoche, me dijiste que me querías mucho. Bueno, también siento lo mismo por ti, Bella. Debes saber esto, mi amor: no importa lo que hayas hecho. Algún día, cuando todo esto haya terminado, te encontraré. Te encontraré, y construiremos una vida juntos y seremos felices."

Entonces, la beso; con ternura y dulzura y lleno de promesas. Cuando retrocedo, me está sonriendo a través de sus lágrimas. Asiente, y—después de una última mirada—vuelvo a colocar la capucha sobre su cabeza, y reviso para asegurarme que la mano del oficial siga en su brazo. Lentamente me pongo en posición detrás de Emmett, pero justo antes de retirar mi escudo, empujo la punta de su látigo a un lado.

Todo empieza a correr tan pronto como dejo caer el escudo. El látigo de Emmett termina su ruta hacia adelante a la espalda de Bella; pero porque había cambiado su trayectoria, la golpea con mucho menos fuerza. Aún es lo bastante fuerte para hacer que se sacuda y grite. Antes de que pueda echar su brazo hacia atrás para otro golpe, lo empujo a un lado, gritando, "¡No!"

Me encara con furia, gritando, sus puños elevados por la ira. "¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Por qué me detuviste?"

"Porque uno es suficiente, no más," le grito en respuesta.

"Estás loco si crees que me voy a detener con uno," grita. "Esa escoria traicionera es el responsable de la desaparición de Jasper. Lo escuchaste. Lo escuchaste confesar traición. Tengo derecho a cinco azotes, y que Ares me ayude, voy a dar los cinco golpes—y luego tú vas a hacer lo mismo. ¡Así que quítate del camino de una puta vez, Edward!"

Nunca he visto a Emmett tan furioso. Enfadado, sí; alterado, sí; pero nunca así. Su rostro es una retorcida máscara de ira, y está temblando visiblemente. Por solo un momento, de verdad temo que pueda golpearme con sus puños cerrados cuando su mueve hacia mí.

"Basta, Emmett. No puedes hacerlo. El prisionero no es un hombre, es una mujer. No puedes hacer eso; te odiarás si lo haces."

"¿Qué…?" Se me queda viendo inquisitivamente. Me doy la vuelta, y bajo la capucha de la cabeza de Bella antes de volverla hacia él.

Palidece visiblemente cuando se da cuenta quién está frente a él. "¿Bella…? ¿Qué estás…? Oh mierda, te golpeé. No puedo…" Emmett se aleja tambaleándose, sacudiendo su cabeza al tomar asiento, el arrepentimiento en su rostro es evidente.

Renuentemente, devuelvo a Bella a los oficiales que la sujetan. Ella me da un pequeño gesto con su cabeza y una leve sonrisa, dejándome saber que entiende lo difícil que esto es para mí. Apretando mi mandíbula para evitar decir algo que arruine está charada que estamos interpretando, me alejo, anunciando que el Derecho de Sangre se ha consumado, antes que yo también regrese a mi asiento.

El resto de los procedimientos se manejan rápidamente. El oficial que preside informe a los actuales jurados que son responsables de considerar la evidencia y emitir un juicio para el acusado. Ya que Bella ha admitido su culpa y no ha traído evidencia o testigos de lo contrario, solo hay una conclusión a la que puede llegarse. Es simplemente una formalidad, pero a cada jurado se le pide que declare su decisión verbalmente. Escucho mientras, uno por uno, se pone de pie y declara que la única mujer que he deseado en mi vida es culpable de traición.

Cuando es mi turno, apenas puedo moverme. Pienso en su determinación para continuar con el juicio, rehusándose a mi ayuda para que nadie sospeche de mí. Pienso en lo fuerte que debe ser—una sola mujer de pie frente a tantos hombres—mientras la juzgan culpable del más atroz de los crímenes que nuestra sociedad puede imaginar. Y, finalmente, pienso en la promesa que le hice: que la encontraré, y que seremos felices. Si ella puede encontrar la determinación de seguir con esto hasta el final, entonces también yo puedo hacerlo.

Me pongo de pie—y la pronuncio culpable.

Es un alivio que nunca mira hacia nosotros mientras hablamos. Sé que es una delicada decisión la que está tomando, para aliviar el dolor que ella sabe que Emmett y yo debemos estar sintiendo, y para facilitarnos hacer lo que se requiere de nosotros. Incluso con mi convicción de mantener esta fachada de imparcialidad, no estoy seguro si hubiera podido ver su rostro mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Sentado junto a Emmett, puedo sentir lo difícil que es también para él. Es lento para levantarse, lento para decir las palabras. Estoy seguro que ver su rostro solo debe haber empeorado su remordimiento.

En vez de mirarnos a nosotros, ella desvía su mirada hacia un lado, donde sé que está su hermano, Riley, sentado. Me pregunto cuánta angustia y confusión debe sentir al escuchar a su hermana admitir traición.

Es sentenciada a veinticinco azotes con el látigo disciplinario, para ser administrados a media tarde del día siguiente —después de los que será escoltada a la entrada del valle, y luego exiliada para siempre; nunca se le volverá a permitir entrar a nuestro asentamiento. Los oficiales se la llevan, y se nos permite retirarnos para volver a nuestros deberes.

Todos están decaídos al dejar el anfiteatro. Acusar y sentenciar a alguien de traición sucede tan pocas veces que es una conmoción que repercute la mismísima base diaria de nuestra sociedad. Que sea una mujer joven, la que admite sin reservas ser culpable, es aún más terrible, y casi incomprensible.

Emmett y yo nos quedamos para darles tiempo a los otros para irse. Sé que quiere hablar sobre lo de esta tarde. "Sabes que nunca la hubiese golpeado, de saber que era Bella."

"Lo sé, Em, está bien. No había forma de que supieras que era ella. Estaba totalmente cubierta, y la escuchaste admitir su culpabilidad."

"¿Cómo supiste que era ella?"

"Por su voz. La reconocí tan pronto habló."

Emmett y yo somos los únicos que quedamos en el anfiteatro ahora. Asiente despacio, luego echa un vistazo alrededor, finalmente sentándose pesadamente en uno de los asientos—con los codos en sus rodillas, con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza al mismo tiempo que frota lentamente sus sienes. "¿Crees que lo haya hecho, la traición?"

"No lo sé. Ella afirma que sí, pero _todo_ se siente extraño. Nada tiene sentido." Suspiro, sentándome junto a Emmett. Los dos miramos al suelo, perdidos en nuestros pensamientos.

"Hoy hiciste algo ahí," dice por fin, asintiendo hacia el área del escenario donde estaba Bella. "No estoy seguro qué fue… pero un minuto estaba caminando hacia ella, apuntando mi látigo a su espalda—tú seguías varios metros detrás de mí—y entonces las cosas parecieron hacer una pausa, detenerse… casi como un largo parpadeo. Lo siguiente que supe, fue que mi látigo la estaba golpeando en un lugar completamente diferente a donde lo había dirigido—y tú estabas junto a mí, empujándome."

No le respondo en seguida, sin saber qué tanto puedo—o debería—decirle.

"¿Edward…?"

"Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que me volví un Ranger, Emmett. Puedo hacer más _cosas_ , ¿sabes? De las que podía hacer antes."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no detuviste todo esto?" Pregunta airadamente, haciendo un gesto con su brazo hacia afuera señalando el escenario frente a nosotros. "¿Por qué no hiciste que se fuera, o que se declarara inocente, o algo? ¿Cualquier cosa, Edward? ¿Por qué no hiciste _nada_?"

"Lo intenté. Créeme; _claro_ que lo intenté. Pero ella no me lo permitió. Rehusó totalmente mi ayuda, dijo que no quería que la gente pensara que yo también podría ser un traidor. Ella confesó, Emmett. Me dijo que era verdad, que había estado en el páramo, ayudando al Thaay."

"¿Hablaste con ella?"

"Sí."

"¿Mientras todos estábamos 'en pausa'—o lo que sea que tú hagas?"

"Sí."

"Maldición," dice riéndose entre dientes. "Debe ser una locura eso que tú haces."

"Sí, fue bastante atemorizante al principio."

"No quiero saberlo, ¿o sí?"

"No, probablemente no."

"Muy bien," asiente, antes de continuar. "Aunque, ¿puedes hacer algo sobre lo de mañana? ¿Puedes detenerlo? Si ella es una traidora, entonces tiene que ser exiliada y enviada afuera; pero la azotaina…" Emmett está de pie ahora, paseándose frente a mí, agitando sus brazos mientras continúa. "¿Sabes? Cuando pensé que era un hombre desconocido—un Protector, o un cadete, el que le había hecho algo a Jasper—estaba tan furioso que quería lastimarlo. Quería hacer que sufriera, como nos había hecho sufrir. Quería mi Derecho de Sangre."

Emmett se detiene a unos centímetros directamente frente a mí.

"Pero es diferente cuándo conoces a la persona, ¿no es así? Cuando has reído, hablado y comido la cena juntos. Cuando has visto a tu hermano buscarla en cada multitud. Ahora parece incorrecto… horrible… excesivo. ¿Por qué estaba bien cuando no lo conocía—pero no cuando la conozco? ¡La idea de lo que va a pasar mañana me da náuseas! Todos van a tener que ver, Edward: sus familiares; su hermano Riley; _tú_. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera considerar estar ahí? Querido Ares, mellizo, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

Incluso en medio de la tormenta interna que siento incrementarse en mi pecho y en mi mente, bajo la vista y sonrío brevemente al escuchar que mi hermano usar la palabra mellizo. Es un término que pocas veces utilizamos, por lo que sé que está estresado y preocupado por mí. "No lo sé, mellizo," respondo. "Todavía tengo un poco de tiempo para pensar en algo. Pero Emmett: debes saber que si hago algo para detener esto—si puedo encontrar alguna forma de sacarla del valle—también seré etiquetado como traidor. ¿Puedes vivir con eso?"

Cuando finalmente levanto la vista para mirarlo, encuentro el rostro serio de mi hermano devolviéndome la mirada.

"Ya no estoy seguro de saber qué es un traidor, Edward. A decir verdad, estoy confundido respecto a muchas cosas," responde, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Toda nuestra vida escuchamos del malvado Thaay. Se nos ha enseñado a odiarlos, a temerles; sin embargo, nunca los hemos visto, y nunca nos han atacado o lastimado. Tal vez solo son otras personas tratando de sobrevivir como nosotros. ¿Quién sabe?"

Desvía la mirada, callado por un momento, antes de inhalar profundamente y volverse nuevamente hacia mí.

"Pero sé esto," continúa. "Azotar a Bella no es correcto; no porque es una mujer, sino porque ese tipo de violencia simplemente es incorrecta. Si ella estaba ayudando al Thaay, entonces tal vez tenía una buena razón. Y no creo ni por un minuto que Jasper está muerto, o que ella tenga algo que ver con su desaparición. Así que, para responder a tu pregunta: haz lo que tengas que hacer para detener esto. Tienes mi apoyo. Siempre tendrás mi apoyo, hermano."

Emmett se da la vuelta entonces, y empieza a alejarse. "¿A dónde vas ahora?" Le pregunto viendo su espalda alejarse.

"Voy a tratar de encontrar una forma de escabullirme a la habitación de Rose." Me responde por encima de su hombro. "Necesito un breve momento feliz."

"No está permitido; va contra las reglas."

"Lo sé," se echa a reír. "No me importa."

Más tarde, solo en mi habitación, considero todo lo que ha ocurrido y todo lo se dijo hoy. Mi mente idea un plan para rescatarla, dejar el valle, y encontrar algún lugar seguro donde podamos vivir. Pero cada plan tiene una falla, alguna razón para desecharlo. Me doy cuenta que tengo que conseguir algunos suministros: comida seca para alimentarnos a ambos por varios días; otro contenedor de agua de algún tipo; ropa caliente para Bella—incluyendo una capa, si puedo encontrar una.

Mientras considero todo lo que tiene que hacerse, me paseo por el largo de mi pequeña habitación; una y otra vez, de un lado al otro. La actividad física calma mis nervios y satisface mi necesidad de hacer algo, cualquier cosa. La planeación mantiene mi mente ocupada, y a mi imaginación lejos de los que está—o podría estar—ocurriéndole a Bella en ese momento.

Sé que el momento de actuar también sería crucial. A menos que encuentre la llave para abrir su celda. Voy a tener que esperar a que la muevan de su celda al centro de la ciudad para su castigo, a media tarde de mañana. Entonces, voy a levantar mi escudo, agarrarla y llegar a la muralla del valle tan velozmente como sea posible. Después de salir del valle, podemos viajar a Korinth y pedir asilo—o correr el riesgo con el Thaay.

Por más simple que suene, sé que no será fácil. Mi escudo hace todo posible; pero también significa que voy a tener que cubrir una porción más grande del valle, incluyendo el muro—y dejarlo levantado por un periodo más largo de tiempo de lo que lo he hecho antes. Si alguien es enviado tras nosotros, tendré que usarlo para retrasarlos, o protegernos si nos atrapan.

Con mi plan decidido y mi mente resuelta, me vuelvo para dejar mi habitación y reunir los suministros que pueda encontrar—solo para encarar a un muy determinado Hunter bloqueando mi camino cuando abro la puerta.

"Vuelve adentro," demanda, quitándome de en medio al entrar a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta. "Sé lo que estás pensando, y sé lo que estás planeando. Pero puedes olvidarte de dejar esta habitación pronto."

"Hunter, juro que si no quitas de mi camino justo ahora…"

"No seas estúpido, muchacho," gruñe, interrumpiéndome. "Empieza a pensar con la cabeza, y usa un poco de sentido común. Saben de tu apego por Bella, y te están vigilando. En el primer intento que hagas por reunir suministros, o actúes como si pudieras irte, te arrestarán y te encerrarán—y entonces tendremos un desastre aún más grande en nuestras manos."

"¿Qué…?"

"¡No preguntes, y no dejes esta habitación hasta que venga por ti!" Azotando la puerta, me deja sentado en la cama, preguntándome que debería hacer ahora. Con nada que hacer más que esperar, saco mi equipo y armas y empiezo a limpiar e inspeccionar todo lo que necesitaré cuando deje el valle mañana con Bella.

No sé lo que Hunter está haciendo, pero no voy a cambiar mis planes de rescatarla.

* * *

 _ **:O ¡Pobre Edward! Esperar encerrado en su cuarto mientras la mujer que ama podría ser azotada y exiliada del valle. ¿Creen que obedezca? ¿Y qué será lo que piensa hacer Hunter? Sin duda a más de una debe haberle sorprendido ver que la traidora era Bella. Alguna por ahí lo dijo, pero otras no se lo imaginaban. ¿Y será que realmente sea ella la culpable directa o indirectamente de la desaparición o posible muerte de Jasper? También algunas de ustedes no creen que este muerto, bueno, pronto lo sabremos y veremos qué pasa con Bella. Mientras tanto, esperaré sus reviews con sus teorías, o si no saben qué escribir con un gracias, un saludos o hasta una carita feliz es suficiente. Lo importante es que están ahí y agradecen el tiempo dedicado para su entretenimiento ;) Un gracias no cuesta nada.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: torrespera172, Nadiia16, Alma Figueroa, Sully YM, SharOn, Vrigny, alicefoverever85, Niny96, freedom2604, Lyd Macan, Lady Grigori, Say's, Manligrez, liduvina, kaja0507, erizo ikki, Tecupi, ELIZABETH, bbluelilas, dushakis, JessMel, Diablillo07, PRISOL, Melany, tulgarita, Ome Taisho, Summer Suny, Brenda Cullenn, Adriu, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Sheei Luquee, carolaap, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, andyG, Kabum, patymdn, alejandra1987, vfredes2, Liz Vidal, lizdayanna, sueosliterarios,ríosw0718, AuroraShade, Pam Malfoy Black, Ericastelo, ConiLizzy, Techu, calvialexa, injoa, Gabriela Cullen, Pili, Rossmery, rjnavajas, myaenriquez02, Mafer, Rosy Canul, Noir Lark, y algunos anónimos. Recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de esta historia ;)**_


	14. Capítulo 14

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo catorce**

 **EPOV**

Hunter nunca regresó a mi habitación. Esperé toda la tarde, alternándome entre pasearme por la habitación y acostarme en la cama, mirando al techo. Una y otra vez, examiné con cuidado cada detalle de mi plan para salvar a Bella. Mi equipo estaba limpio, aceitado, y listo para usarse. Había encontrado unos cuantos paquetes de carne seca que quedaban de mis carreras diarias, y las guardé en los bolsillos de mi camisa. No era lo suficiente para durar máximo un par de días, pero esperaba que pudiéramos reabastecernos al llegar a Korinth.

Empaqué uno de mis viejos uniformes más pequeños para Bella. La camisa y los pantalones serían muy grandes, pero le quedarían perfectamente sobre cualquier ropa con la que la hubieran vestido. También podía usar mi ropa térmica tejida, si surgía la necesidad de más calor.

La vejiga de agua en mi camisa tendría que ser suficiente para llevarnos a la primera fuente de agua en el cañón. No había nada más para cargar agua, a menos que pudiera robar una cantimplora cuando pasáramos por las barracas en la muralla.

Soy un manojo de nervios por la indecisión cuando llega la hora para que sirvan la cena. No tengo idea de qué podría generar más sospecha: perderme la comida, o tratar de actuar como si nada mientras como. Kate me ahorra la preocupación de tomar una decisión al tocar a mi puerta. Cuando abro, está ahí de pie con una pila de toallas dobladas.

"Hunter me dijo que necesitabas algunas toallas limpias y ropa de cama, Edward. Me disculpo por el descuido. Debiste haberme informado." Sacude ligeramente su cabeza cuando voy a responder. "No, no, no hay problema. Toma—ten estas y guárdalas rápidamente," añade. Dándome la pila, deja que sus ojos comuniquen lo que no puede decir en voz alta.

Tan pronto como las toco, sé que hay algo oculto entre los pliegues; están demasiado pesadas para ser solo toallas. Ya que me dijo que las guardara rápidamente, abro mi último cajón y las coloco dentro con cuidado junto a mi otra ropa de cama limpia.

"Gracias, matrona Kate," le respondo con un ligero gesto con mi cabeza. "¿Me acompañará Hunter en la cena?"

"No, se ha retrasado; pero me pidió que te avisara que debes ir a tus comidas sin él—y que debes continuar con tu entrenamiento normal."

El ligero énfasis que le da a la palabra _comidas_ me dice que probablemente no lo veré hasta después del desayuno, por más pronto. Su otro mensaje también es claro: que debo actuar y comportarme como lo haría normalmente. Tengo cuidado de mirar a Kate directamente a los ojos cuando le doy las gracias otra vez, y le digo que le informe a Hunter que agradezco su mensaje. Asintiendo, deja la habitación—y despacio pero deliberadamente me encamino hacia el comedor para comer.

No sucede nada fuera de lo extraordinario durante la cena. En vez de sentarme en mi lugar habitual, llevo mi bandeja a la mesa de la división médica donde el doctor Banner está comiendo. Parece feliz de recibirme; y ya que no lo he visto en algún tiempo, pasamos nuestra comida conversando sobre algunos nuevos tratamientos médicos que está probando. Ninguno de nosotros lo menciona, pero sé que está aquí en la ciudad—en vez de en la enfermería, en la muralla—por Bella, y su acción disciplinaria de mañana en la tarde. Siempre es un procedimiento estándar tener al personal médico con experiencia presente cuando se administra castigo corporal de tal severidad, solo en caso de que algo saliera mal.

Logro actuar razonablemente normal, creo; pero cuando el salón empieza a despejarse, rápidamente me excuso para regresar a mi habitación. Durante toda la cena, había tratado de no pensar en lo que Kate pudo haberme dado en la pila de toallas. Fue casi imposible no preguntarme qué me esperaba; ya varias veces, había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para prestar atención a la conversación en torno a mí. Tan pronto como estoy de vuelta en mi habitación, cierro la puerta con seguro, luego las saco de mi cajón—abriéndolas con cuidado para encontrar suficientes paquetes de comida seca que le duraría a dos personas por lo menos una semana. Envuelta a su alrededor está otra vejiga de agua, y una capa más pequeña con capucha con una máscara para el polvo cosida a ella. También hay una nota de Hunter, escrita en un pequeño pedazo de papel viejo.

Me siento en mi cama, lo desdoblo y empiezo a leer. Me dice que continúe como si todo fuera normal, y que NO haga nada que pueda parecer sospechoso. Si no lo he visto o escuchado de él antes de que sea el momento de ir al castigo, entonces debo seguir adelante y hacer lo que sea que esté planeando. Me desea suerte, y termina diciendo que espera verme pronto.

La comida, la vejiga de agua y la capa extra las empaco rápidamente en mi camisa, y la nota la rompo en pedacitos y la echo en el inodoro. Sin ninguna otra parte a dónde ir—y sin que me quede nada más que preocuparme—decido asearme y prepararme para dormir. Estoy exhausto por la falta de sueño de la noche anterior y por la agitación de los eventos del día, pero mi mente no deja de proyectar la imagen de Bella diciéndome que la atraparon porque se había metido a escondidas al valle para verme. Si se hubiese mantenido alejada, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido; reconozco en silencio que nuestra necesidad por el otro ha conducido a su captura. Mi culpa me tiene dando vueltas durante la noche, hasta que la fatiga me reclama y, finalmente me quedo dormido.

El desayuno de la mañana siguiente es una repetición de la cena anterior. Sin embargo, esta vez, logro sentarme con Emmett en la mesa de los oficiales. La conversación es en susurros; y de vez en cuando, siento que me están vigilando. La mesa se silencia enseguida cuando uno de los oficiales de menor rango le pregunta a Emmett sobre su reacción de ayer en el juicio, y su arrepentimiento al enterarse que había golpeado a una mujer.

Emmett está tranquilo y relajado cuando responde que aunque puede que no esté de acuerdo con el alcance del castigo físico, él—y su hermano—no tienen problema con exiliar a un traidor confeso. Su respuesta parece satisfacer a la mayor parte de los que están en la mesa, y veo a unos cuantos asentir de acuerdo. El resto de la comida continúa de forma habitual.

Paso el resto de la mañana solo en los archivos, sacando los mapas y tratando de memorizar tanto de ellos como puedo. Repaso mi plan, paso por paso; decidiendo dónde sería el mejor lugar para interceptar a Bella y los oficiales que la acompañen; planeando cómo darle forma a mi escudo para cubrir la ciudad y el camino a la salida del valle; estimando qué tan lejos tendría que estar antes de replegarlo. Hunter nunca se aparece, y estoy cada vez más nervioso y preocupado al acercarse la comida del mediodía.

Cuando es hora, entro al comedor para encontrar a Hunter sentado en nuestra mesa habitual. Me uno a él, casi desplomándome de alivio al sentarme. Me saluda, y pregunta cómo me fue en mi estudio esta mañana; y respondo, tratando de mantener la conversación tan normal como es posible. Su voz es determinada solo un poco más alta de lo acostumbrado, y comprendo que es para que los están a nuestro alrededor escuchen lo que estamos diciendo. Nuestra comida es servida y trato de comer, pero termino moviendo la mayor parte de la comida por mi plato. Un ligero empujón a mi pie provoca que mire al otro lado de la mesa a Hunter. "Come," articula. "Todo." Asintiendo, tomo otro bocado—pero tengo que pasarlo rápidamente con agua, antes de que pueda volver a subir.

Hay una conmoción en una de las puertas, y me vuelvo para ver al Oficial Comandante y dos de sus oficiales subalternos acercándose a nuestra mesa. Toda conversación en el comedor se ha detenido; incluso los ruidos de la cocina están en silencio. Hunter y yo nos ponemos de pie y saludamos cuando se detienen frente a nosotros.

"Ranger Edward," se dirige a mí formalmente.

"Sí, señor."

"Ha sido asignado a una misión fuera de los muros del valle, para comenzar de inmediato. ¿Acepta esta asignación?"

Lo que pregunta es solo una formalidad; él y yo—así como todos los demás—lo sabemos. Pero es nuestra costumbre, y es por eso que le respondo formalmente.

"Sí, señor. Acepto esta misión. Señor."

"Gracias, Ranger Edward, por su servicio. Su misión es rastrear y recuperar al prisionero 523.43 – que escapó de su confinamiento en algún momento durante la noche anterior, y se cree se dirige al páramo. También se ha verificado que durante su escape, secuestró a una jovencita de este valle: de hecho, a su hermana, Alice. Tiene que regresar al prisionero para su castigo por su traición confesa, y por el secuestro de Alice. El Ranger Hunter le informará los detalles, y le ayudará a prepararse para su viaje. Que tenga una misión exitosa, y que Ares le conceda un retorno a salvo."

Asiente, se da la vuelta y se aleja, con sus dos ayudantes detrás de él—dejándome con la boca abierta, tratando asimilar el hecho de que Bella se ha llevado a Alice con ella al páramo.

Hunter agarra mi brazo, sacándome a rastras por una puerta lateral mientras tartamudeo y murmuro sobre todo lo que acabo de escuchar. "Contrólate, Edward," me advierte. "Al menos hasta que pueda llevarte a tu habitación."

Vamos a mitad del patio cuando escucho a Emmett corriendo detrás de nosotros. Está gritando y maldiciendo, vociferando sobre Alice. Nos sigue por la puerta de las barracas—pero una vez dentro del pasillo, Hunter se vuelve hacia él, escupiéndole furiosamente que se calle y escuche.

"Juro por la placa de hielo en Olympus—que ustedes dos, tú hermano, y ahora Bella y tu hermana—me están llevando al límite de la locura. Estoy casi a punto de agarrar a Kate y escapar a otro valle, tan solo para alejarme de su familia."

Los tres estamos de pie en el pasillo afuera de mi habitación. Observo a Emmett mientras fulmina a Hunter con la mirada, las manos cerradas en puños, la ira claramente evidente en su rostro. Hunter se ve exasperado, pero sobre todo… cansado, y me pregunto qué ha estado haciendo desde la última vez que lo vi antes de la cena de ayer.

"Emmett, tu hermana va estar bien," suspira. "Eso es todo lo que voy a decirte. Pero necesito que estés preocupado; necesito que estés enojado con esa escoria traicionera—como lo dijiste ayer tan elocuentemente—y que vuelvas a tus deberes _inmediatamente_ —para que pueda preparar a Edward y enviarlo."

"Yo…"

"No, Emmett," Hunter lo interrumpe. "¡Sal!"

"Ranger Hunter," Emmett lo encara furioso, echando sus hombros hacia atrás y parándose derecho. "Tal vez sea mi superior en años, _señor_ , pero soy un oficial de este valle, y maldición, me iré cuando esté listo para irme—y eso será _después_ que hable con mi hermano."

"Edward," comienza a decir. "No tengo una puta idea de qué está pasando aquí. Ayer, hubiera jurado que Bella no era un traidor—incluso después que admitiera serlo; pero ahora, estoy tan confundido que ya no sé qué pensar. No puedo creer que expusiera a una niña de trece años a los peligros del páramo."

Emmett empieza a caminar hacia la puerta, antes de detenerse y volver dando zancadas hacia mí. Se detiene directamente frente a mí, mirándome intensamente.

"Vas a salir, hermano," demanda. "Vas a salir y vas a traer de vuelta a nuestra hermana; y si puedes encontrar a Jasper, también lo traerás de vuelta. Justo ahora, estoy tan enojado que me importa una mierda lo que le suceda a Bella… pero quiero a mis hermanos y a mi hermana de vuelta a salvo." Me da un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza, luego se da la vuelta para irse. "Te cuidado, mellizo," susurra, justo antes de que la puerta se cierre detrás de él.

Cuando se ha ido, Hunter se vuelve hacia mí. "Me agrada tu hermano," sonríe con suficiencia. "Va a ser un excelente líder. Ahora, vamos a prepararte para que partas a tu misión."

Me toma menos de diez minutos cambiarme de mi uniforme habitual a mi equipo de Ranger. Traigo puestos mis pantalones de piel de cerdo, mis mocasines y mi camisa. Hunter me ayuda a ordenar los paquetes de comida seca de manera que el peso esté equilibradamente distribuido, luego llena la vejiga de agua y la inserta y su tubo en el bolsillo de mi espalda. Me dice que deje vacía la vejiga extra, pero que me la lleve—solo en caso de que algo le pase a la primera, o si las normales fuentes de agua se hayan secado, y vea necesario cargar más agua entre paradas. Aunque cuando cojo la capa extra, me dice que puedo dejarla; al parecer, cuando Bella escapó y secuestró a Alice, también robó suficiente equipo para las dos.

Después de ponerme mi capa, acomodo mi espada, la aljaba y el arco en mi espalda, colocando mi escudo de madera sobre ellos. Mi látigo está enrollado en su lugar en mi hombro izquierdo, y mi cuchillo, en su funda está atado a mi muslo derecho. Hunter entonces me muestra una copia más pequeña del mapa que había estado estudiando, antes de meterlo en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi pecho. Con una última revisión a mi equipo y ropa, me pronuncia preparado para irme.

Cuando paso a algunas personas de camino a las afueras de la ciudad; cada uno de ellos me desea un buen viaje. Cuando salimos por las puertas, encuentro a mis padres esperándome. En mi prisa por prepararme, me había olvidado de ellos por completo—y cómo deben sentirse por la desaparición de Alice.

La culpa me agobia al mirar el rostro afligido de mi madre. Coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros, acercándome a ella, al mismo tiempo que se inclina hacia mi oído. "La encontrarás, Edward," susurra bajito. "Encuentra a Alice y Jasper, y tráelos de vuelta… y tú con ellos."

Da un paso hacia atrás junto a mi padre; y con gestos de cabeza y sonrisas tristes, repiten las palabras formales que el Oficial Comandante dijo antes, deseándome una misión exitosa y un retorno a salvo.

Con una última despedida, Hunter y yo nos volvemos hacia la entrada del valle, empezando a trotar cómodamente para cubrir la distancia rápidamente. El doctor Banner está esperándome cuando entro a las barracas en el muro. Me da un pequeño contenedor de medicina y suministros de primeros auxilios, que guardo en uno de los bolsillos de mi camisa. Él también me desea un buen viaje.

Y entonces cruzamos el muro y salimos por la puerta de entrada, dejando el valle detrás de nosotros al dirigirnos al sur a lo largo del camino hacia el páramo. El sendero es fácil de encontrar; es el que habíamos usado cada vez que teníamos un viaje de exploración fuera del valle. Pasamos por el bosque más frío de la ladera antes de descender a una zona más caliente y seca de pequeños árboles y arbustos.

Hunter se queda conmigo por varias horas, nuestras relajadas zancadas cubriendo los kilómetros hasta que llegamos al inicio del desierto—y donde comienza el sendero lateral que dobla a la izquierda hacia Ares Vallis. Aquí, nos detenemos, sé que él no me acompañará más allá.

De repente no puedo hablar. Tengo mucho que decirle, muchas cosas por las que agradecerle—pero al parecer no puedo encontrar las palabras para expresar lo mucho que aprecio todo lo que ha hecho por mí, lo mucho que valoro su amistad. Me muevo incómodo, tratando de encontrar una forma de iniciar la conversación.

Él debe sentir lo mismo, porque finalmente rompe el silencio incómodo con una ligera risa y palmea mi hombro. "¿Sabes, Edward? Realmente me alegra que me hicieran quedarme para entrenar a un Ranger más. Tal vez hayas sido un dolor en el trasero algunas veces, pero maldición, eres un excelente soldado. Me siento orgulloso de llamarte un compañero Ranger. Y cuando vuelvas, voy a ser realmente un cabrón feliz, porque finalmente puedo darme de baja, casarme con Kate y tener muchos bebés."

Esa sonrisa engreída a la que me había llegado a acostumbrarme tanto está de vuelta cuando le sonrío. "Hunter…"

Pero me interrumpe antes de que pueda terminar. "Deja de retrasarte, muchacho, y haz lo tuyo. Me estoy haciendo viejo aquí parado. Que tengas buen viaje, y toda esa mierda," se echa a reír otra vez, luego se da la vuelta y empieza a alejarse.

Lo observo por un momento o dos antes de llamarlo. "Hunter…"

Cuando se vuelve otra vez, finalmente le pregunto. "¿Qué voy a encontrar ahí?"

Mira más allá de mí con sus ojos entrecerrados al panorama seco y árido, antes de enfocarse nuevamente en mí. "La verdad, Edward. Vas a encontrar la verdad."

Y entonces se va, trotando rápidamente de regreso lo que acabamos de recorrer, cuando me vuelvo para ver el sendero frente a mí.

* * *

 _ **Su primera misión en el páramo y tiene que ser en estas circunstancias. Preocupado por la seguridad de Bella y Alice, veremos si puede encontrarla. ¿Pero alguna de ustedes reparó en las últimas palabras de Hunter? 'La verdad, vas a encontrar la verdad' muchas teorías por ahí de ustedes muestras que creen que el Thaay no es lo que los habitantes del valle piensan, ¿será así? Otras piensan que no existe. Bueno, puedo decirles que se acercan capítulos muy reveladores. Mientras tanto, ¿qué les pareció este? ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó o qué parten consideran que reveló algo importante? Estaré esperando sus reviews para saber su respuesta, y si son de las que no saben que escribir, me conformo con un saludo, un gracias o simplemente una carita feliz, solo necesito saber que están ahí y disfrutan del trabajo que hacemos ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Kabum, Cary, Summer Suny, glow 0718, torrespera172, dushakis, Brenda Cullenn, saraipineda44, Vrigny, lagie, sueosliterarios, gmea, freedom2604, Melina, Gabriela Negrete, Tecupi, vivi85, johanna22, ConiLizzy, solecitopucheta, Lady Grigori, myaenriquez02, alejandra1987, AuroraShade, patymdn, JessMel, Melany, Noelia, Sheei Luquee, Alma Figueroa, Manligrez, Niny96, Liz Vidal, carolaap, Rosy Canul, Ericastelo, lizdayanna, tulgarita, injoa, Marce Ortiz, Pili, Cristal82, sagecristin, kaja0507, Noir Lark, Techu, aliceforever85, Diablillo07, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Mafer, conitariconer1, Cam, rjnavajas, Tata XOXO, erizo ikki, Sully YM, bbluelilas, Pam Malfoy Black, andyG, Gabriela Cullen, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de la historia.**_


	15. Capítulo 15

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo quince**

 **EPOV**

Hay una belleza serena en el polvoso paisaje desértico y árido que nunca antes me había tomado el tiempo de ver. Nos movíamos a través de él, como un grupo, de camino a los acantilados al borde del páramo o de volver de ellos, por supuesto. Pero estábamos buscando evidencia de Yippers, o Thaays, o tratando de evitar Fangers territoriales—sin apreciar la tranquila serenidad que ahora me rodea.

No está completamente silencioso. Una ligera brisa hace susurrar las hojas de unas cuantas plantas de color verde opaco, y envía a las que se sueltan dando tumbos por mi camino. Levanta el polvo seco que agito con mis pasos y lo lanza hacia adelante, deslizándose y arremolinándose a lo largo del sendero frente a mí. Hay chirridos y gorjeos de pequeños animales que se escabullen de mi camino cuando paso trotando. Sabía que había más vida salvaje afuera de la que sospechábamos; solo que nunca nos tomábamos el tiempo de realmente prestar atención. Con mi percepción mental mejorada en alerta máxima, puedo sentirlos—deteniéndose abruptamente cuando me acerco, luego resumiendo sus actividades cuando paso.

Marrón hubiera sido la palabra que usaría para describir este lugar en el pasado. Pero ahora, solo… con solo mis pensamientos y mis propias apreciaciones para considerar… me doy cuenta que marrón es una pobre elección para la combinación de una selección de vivos colores ladrillo, dorados ámbar y beige oscuro coloreando el paisaje. Algunas de las rocas y peñascos que cubren el área tienen capas de tonos multicolores de canela, ladrillo y bronce; otras están tan oscuras que parecen casi negras, y se ven como el carbón que usamos en nuestros hornos.

El sendero es apenas visible, y muestra poco uso, el polvo que vuela ha oscurecido la mayor parte. Sin embargo, un ocasional hito de roca marca el camino, y me mantiene en la ruta. Mientras el sol cae lentamente hacia el horizonte a medida que progresa la tarde, he tratado de mantenerlo a mis espaldas, siempre dándole la espalda al dirigirme al este. Mientras esté detrás de mí, en realidad no puedo perderme.

De vez en cuando, encuentro pistas de que alguien ha pasado recientemente por este camino—una huella apenas visible de un pie, o una ramita quebrada, o una hoja aplastada—señales tan leves que nunca las habría notado sin mi entrenamiento; solo puedo esperar que sean de Bella y Alice. Todavía me es difícil aceptar el hecho que Bella tiene a Alice con ella—y que están por ahí, solo las dos, sin ninguna protección.

Pero, por otro lado, tal vez sí tienen algún tipo de protección.

Esos callos en las manos de Bella… su izquierda estaba áspera desde su palma hasta la punta de sus dedos, como si hubiese estado sujetando un arco; las puntas de los dedos de su mano derecha se habían endurecido, áreas más gruesas, justo donde descansaría la cuerda del arco. Y ese raspón a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo se veía como el tipo de herida que un aprendiz recibiría por no usar la protección de brazo apropiadamente—exactamente igual a esas que se forman cuando alguien está usando repetidamente un arco y flecha… y a menudo. ¿Es posible que ella haya estado entrenando con alguien durante los últimos meses, cuando aseguró estar con el Thaay?

Esa idea casi hace que me detenga en medio del sendero, al recordar a Hunter describiendo a Jasper como "un excelente tirador con el arco". Si Jasper sigue con vida – y si está todavía con el Thaay—¿podría ser él quien está entrenando a Bella? No puedo evitar maldecir cuando me doy cuenta que perdí la oportunidad perfecta frente al tribunal para preguntarle sobre Jasper. Más ideas entran y salen de mi cabeza al tratar de encajar las piezas de este complicado rompecabezas. Sin embargo, no puedo encontrar soluciones porque aún faltan demasiadas pistas.

Cuando el sol empieza a ponerse, la temperatura cae rápidamente, justo como me habían dicho que sucedería. Hunter me advirtió, una y otra vez, que no me helara demasiado cuando el sudor empezara a secarse; una repentina baja de temperatura en mi cuerpo podía llevar a una mente cada vez más lenta y confundida, evitando que tome decisiones racionales. Ya que planeo seguir en movimiento por al menos unas horas más si es posible, me detengo para un corto descanso y a ponerme la ropa térmica tejida bajo mis pantalones y mi camisa. Después de beber varios sorbos de agua y comer algo de fruta seca, continúo mi viaje hacia el cañón.

Las dos lunas están a la vista esta noche, y—entre su luz conjunta – puedo ver bastante bien. Sin embargo, la más pequeña y brillante se ocultará en un par de horas, y entonces tendré que detenerme por la noche. Incluso con todos mis sentidos en alerta, aún sería muy peligroso continuar. No puedo permitirme una torcedura de tobillo o alguna otra herida.

Por lo que puedo imaginar, Bella y Alice llevan unas dieciocho horas de ventaja. Espero poder viajar más rápido y más lejos que ellas, y disminuir parte de esa ventaja; pero aún significa que llegarán a Ares Vallis antes que yo. Cruzar el cañón será la parte más peligrosa de su viaje, por la creciente amenaza de los Yippers. Si se dirigen a Korinth para reabastecerse, puedo esperar de forma realista alcanzarlas ahí.

Aunque no quiero detenerme, para cuando se pone muy oscuro para continuar de forma segura, sé que tengo que hacerlo. Ya me he tropezado dos veces con rocas ocultas en el sendero, y los músculos de mis piernas empiezan a doler por casi ocho horas de correr sin parar.

Encuentro dos grandes formaciones de roca con un pequeño espacio casi oculto entre ellas. Después de revisar en busca de animales escondidos—incluyendo buscar mentalmente cualquier Fanger acechando—hago un campamento en la estrecha área bordeada por las formaciones. Las rocas han absorbido el calor del sol, y gradualmente la volverán a liberar durante la noche en el pequeño espacio, manteniéndome caliente. También me protegerán del viento nocturno, que se ha hecho más fuerte a medida que ha bajado la temperatura.

El suelo del desierto es arena profunda y suave, de modo que puedo hacer una zanja en donde quepa mi cuerpo, haciendo una cavidad más profunda para mis caderas y hombros. La vejiga de agua todavía tiene mucha agua, por lo que bebo libremente y a grandes tragos, pero reservo la suficiente para dos días más. Debería poder reabastecerme en uno de los agujeros de agua en el cañón; y si tengo que hacerlo, puedo llegar a Korinth con lo que me queda.

También me aseguro de comer suficiente de la comida que he estado cargando. Kate me ha dado tiras de puerco, sazonadas con especies y ahumada para prevenir descomposición. Además, encuentro algunas galletas y queso de cabra, con bayas secas y manzana fresca que devoro con ganas. Cuando termino de comer, me acomodo y a mis armas en mi campamento. Mi capa me envuelve por completo por debajo y a mi alrededor, la capucha está sobre mi cabeza. El arco y la espada están junto a mí a mi izquierda, la aljaba debajo de mi cabeza como almohada, y mi escudo de madera está cubriendo mi pecho. Mi cuchillo sigue atado a mi muslo derecho.

Con las lunas bajo el horizonte, el cielo encima de mí es de un negro intenso, su oscuridad rociada generosamente con estrellas. Algunas grandes, otras pequeñas, algunas brillantes y encendidas; otras tan apagadas que apenas pueden verse. Me pregunto si algunas de ellas pudieran ser otros planetas como el mío, y si hay gente en ellos, viviendo vidas como la mía. Esos pensamientos son demasiado fascinantes para considerar al final de un día tan largo y agotador—así que me ruedo sobre mi lado izquierdo, revisando que mis armas estén a mi alcance, y entrego mi cansado cuerpo a un profundo, profundo sueño.

Todavía está muy frío cuando despierto la mañana siguiente, rígido y adolorido por dormir en el suelo. Sin embargo, consigo permanecer caliente durante la noche, en parte gracias al sitio de campamento que seleccioné—pero mayormente por la ropa térmica de pelo de cabra, que demostró valer cada hora de labor que alguien dedicó a hacerla. Decido dejármela puesta hasta que mis músculos tengan la oportunidad de calentarse; por lo que con una comida rápida y un poco de agua, ordeno mi equipo y armas y empiezo la travesía hacia Ares Vallis.

Esta vez, me dirijo directamente hacia al sol naciente—el rosa profundo y apagado del cielo a su alrededor da paso a vetas de anaranjado y rojo al subir más alto en el cielo sobre mí. Solo pasa una hora o dos antes de que la ropa térmica sea demasiado caliente para usar; tomo un descanso y rápidamente me la quito. Cuando la empaco en mi camisa, encuentro otro paquete de galletas y queso de cabra, combinándolos con un puñado de fruta seca y un largo trago de agua, y continúo mi camino.

Paso todo el día alternando entre cortos periodos caminando y largos tramos corriendo. Bebo de mi vejiga de agua y como nueces y fruta seca mientras me muevo. Estoy tratando de llegar a la orilla del cañón al anochecer; una distancia que, de acuerdo al mapa, normalmente tomaría dos días completos. Desde ahí, es un día de viaje a través de Korinth—donde espero encontrar a Bella y Alice, a menos que encuentre evidencia que se hayan dirigido al sur, hacia el páramo. Podría viajar más rápido al correr a toda velocidad, pero significaría descender la pared del cañón con el sol detrás de mí, y entonces acampar en el suelo del cañón—algo que tengo que evitar, si es posible. Pero si calculo esto correctamente, estaré descendiendo con la luz de la mañana para guiarme, dejándome una ruta directa a través del cañón hacia el otro lado, la que planeo cubrir en un día.

Una vez más, me encuentro admirando la extraña belleza de este lugar. Cuando el sol llega a su cénit en el cielo, los colores parecen atenuarse, dejando el panorama con una apariencia más decolorada y árida, cubierto de tonos grises y beige. Atravieso el espacio—silencioso, solo—perturbando solo el polvo debajo de mis pies que se asienta cuando paso. Diez minutos después que me voy, nadie más que un explorador entrenado sabría que estuve alguna vez ahí.

Llego a Ares Vallis justo cuando el sol se desliza bajo el horizonte. Estoy cansado, hambriento y más sediento de lo que había anticipado; nuestro entrenamiento siempre ha sido vigoroso, pero nunca me he presionado tanto. La abundancia de peñascos significa muchos posibles lugares para acampar, y no pasa mucho tiempo para que ordene mi equipo y me instale para pasar la noche. Una vez más, me siento agradecido por el calor de las capas de ropa que agrego cuando la temperatura se desploma.

Todavía llevo suficientes raciones, así que como hasta llenarme, al saber que voy a necesitar de toda mi fuerza para cubrir la crucial distancia restante—desde mi campamento, cruzar el suelo del cañón y subir hasta el otro lado a Korinth—en solo un día. Sin embargo, el agua se está convirtiendo en un problema. Hoy consumí más de lo que había anticipado, e incluso ahora todavía estoy muy sediento. Decido beber la mitad de lo que tengo, para que mis músculos se puedan recobrar por el esfuerzo de hoy, y tratar de encontrar agua en la primera fuente del mapa. El cielo está brumoso esta noche, lleno de polvo que un fuerte viento del norte parece traer consigo, por lo que no puedo ver ninguna estrella. Minutos después que me instalo en mi cama improvisada, estoy profundamente dormido.

El cielo apenas está iluminado cuando localizo el hito de roca marcando la mejor ruta para descender la pared del cañón. El mapa muestra varias rutas, pero he tratado de encontrar la más cercana a la fuente de agua. El sendero usa los contornos naturales de la tierra para volver a bajar al nivel del suelo. No está muy inclinado, pero requiere de toda mi concentración no perder el camino cuando serpentea antes de nivelarse. Me alegra tener la luz de la mañana para ver por dónde voy.

De acuerdo al mapa, debe haber una posible fuente de agua localizada entre dos formaciones altas parecidas a capiteles a la vista desde la parte baja del sendero. Finalmente, las veo a mi derecha, un poco hacia adelante. Al dirigirme hacia ellas trotando cómodamente, dejo que mi percepción mental se extienda a mi alrededor, buscando evidencia de Yippers u otros peligros cerca. No encuentro nada; pero vuelvo a revisar para estar seguro, justo antes de meterme en el espacio protegido donde el manantial debería estar ubicado.

Justo como Hunter lo había descrito, una gran roca aplastada cubre un área de arena húmeda. Empujo la roca hacia un lado, y enterrada debajo está una pala con un mango corto y una pequeña taza de metal. Tengo que cavar casi un metro antes de que el agua comience a fluir dentro del agujero que he hecho. Está lodosa al principio; pero al usar la taza para sacar el agua semisalada, agua de apariencia más fresca empieza a filtrarse. Un sorbo vacilante de la taza me dice que el agua es potable, sin olor o un sabor extraño. Después de beber lo que queda en mi vejiga de agua, la vuelvo a llenar usando la taza. Considero por un momento llenar la segunda vejiga, pero me decido en contra de ello por el interés de ahorrar tiempo—y el hecho de que debería poder llegar a Korinth antes del anochecer. Usando la pala para empujar la arena de vuelta al agujero, coloco la taza y la pala encima antes de cubrir todo con la roca plana.

Ha pasado más tiempo del que esperaba, así que cuando dejo la fuente de agua, comienzo a correr con un ritmo más rápido al empezar a atravesar el suelo del cañón. La mañana se extiende, y hago un buen tiempo. Mis músculos se han relajado gradualmente; y con mucha agua, comida y descanso, me siento fuerte y relajado. El suelo del cañón es una mezcla de alío y arena intercalados con áreas rocosas que demandan toda mi cuidadosa atención al cruzar. Recuerdo a Hunter describiéndolo como un enorme drenaje de agua—aunque parece imposible que tanta agua libre alguna vez pudo haber existido—es simple de ver cómo el agua ha formado el cañón.

Aunque presto mucha atención a mi entorno, no siento peligro. De hecho, me doy cuenta que no puedo sentir ninguna vida en absoluto… ya sea cerca, o lejos. Brevemente me pregunto si debería estar preocupado, ya que la vida salvaje, incluyendo los Yippers, frecuentan esta área por agua; pero el extraño alivio de no tener que preocuparme de su amenaza eclipsa cualquier preocupación por su ausencia.

Es media tarde cuando empiezo a sentir que algo no está bien. Sigo sin sentir alguna vida a mi alrededor, de modo que sé que eso no es la causa.

Sin embargo, está ahí.

La sensación de perderme algo importante de lo que debería estar consciente. He sido cuidadoso de permanecer hidratado, tomando frecuentes tragos de agua, y he comido refrigerios durante el día para mantener mi fuerza. Pero la sensación de peligro continúa creciendo.

El viento se ha incrementado a medida que progresa el día, soplando continuamente desde el norte. Una o dos veces, he sentido fuertes ráfagas que me han hecho perder el ritmo temporalmente. El polvo también ha empeorado; y finalmente tengo que detenerme, levanto mi capucha, y sujeto el filtro para respirar sobre mi nariz y mi boca. Echo un vistazo hacia el norte… y lo que veo ahí me asusta más que nada de lo que he experimentado alguna vez.

Es un haboob: una tormenta de polvo tan grande—y tan intensa—que llena el horizonte tan lejos como puedo ver. Las nubes más altas del polvo son tonos de marrón que gradualmente se oscurecen casi a un color negro tocando el suelo. Incluso mientras veo, parece crecer y expandirse, bloqueando el sol, al bajar el cañón a toda velocidad hacia mí. Todavía está a kilómetros de distancia, pero puedo escuchar el chillido agudo del viento y el gruñido bajo de la arena restregándose.

Se nos ha enseñado qué son, pero en realidad nunca he visto una—al menos así; las montañas alrededor de nuestro valle nos protegen del fuerte choque de su furia siempre que bajan del norte, y se nos advierte que permanezcamos dentro para evitar respirar el polvo. Recuerdo a los entrenadores contándonos historias del viento y la arena despellejando la piel y el músculo del hueso, y pulmones incapaces de respirar por llenarse de polvo. Nadie tenía permitido salir de la protección del valle cuando llegaba un haboob.

Ahora estoy aquí desprotegido, en medio de un cañón que parece estar canalizando lo peor de la tormenta directamente hacia mí.

Me vuelvo hacia Korinth… y corro. Corro hasta que mi corazón late con fuerza en mi pecho y mi respiración rechina con cada jadeo. Corro mientras el viento trata de arrancar las armas de mi espalda y la capa de mi cuerpo. Corro mientras el cielo sobre mí se vuelve negro por el polvo, y apenas puedo ver frente a mí.

Cuando llego a mi límite, abro mi escudo y me envuelvo protegiéndome. En seguida siento los estragos de mantenerlo; pero me da la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento, beber algo de agua, y descansar por un minuto. Ver la arena golpear el escudo y deslizarse por él es una sensación extraña. Sin embargo, el viento lo está empujando, y estoy encontrando difícil permanecer de pie. También sé que no puedo mantenerlo indefinidamente, tengo que encontrar refugio, y el lugar más seguro sería Korinth.

Empiezo a correr otra vez.

Cuando llego a la pared del cañón, puedo encontrar refugio de lo peor del viento y arena detrás de unas grandes rocas. Dejo caer mi escudo. El viento chilla y aúlla sobre mí, y la arena golpea las rocas que protegen mi espalda. Sé que si voy resistir esta tormenta, debo ser muy cuidadoso y pensar en las decisiones que tomaré en el siguiente par de horas. Considero un número de opciones; pero al final, sé que tratar de llegar a Korinth es lo más lógico de hacer. No puedo sobrevivir sin mi escudo, y no puedo mantenerlo abierto el tiempo suficiente para soportar la tormenta. Los haboobs pueden durar varios días—y ni siquiera he visto lo peor todavía. Abro mi escudo nuevamente, y empiezo a subir la pared del cañón.

El tiempo parece detenerse mientras lucho por subir… deslizándome y patinando sobre la tierra que continúa moviéndose bajo mis pies, cuando el viento trata de sacarme del camino. En algún momento, expando mi escudo tratando de disminuir el efecto del viento. Ayuda por un tiempo, y soy capaz de hacer un mejor progreso. Pero cuando mi fuerza comienza a decaer, el escudo parpadea y empieza a colapsarse… así que rápidamente lo repliego, cerca de mí. Aun así, apenas puedo mantener la arena lejos de mí cuando finalmente recurro a trepar por las rocas y tierra para alcanzar la cima de la pared.

El viento parece ser menos poderoso cuando finalmente alcanzo el nivel del suelo, y puedo ponerme de pie otra vez; la profunda garganta del cañón debe intensificar el viento al canalizarse por ella. Apenas puedo distinguir una cordillera en la distancia, y lo que parece ser un muro de piedra hecho por el hombre con una puerta de entrada. Hay un camino bastante parejo que conduce a él.

Estoy cansado hasta los huesos, pero me tambaleo—con el escudo apenas sosteniéndose—hacia la puerta… y la seguridad.

Golpear la puerta no trae respuesta, por lo que a tientas me dirijo a lo largo del muro hasta encontrar una puerta lateral. En la cima, saliendo por una pequeña abertura está una gruesa soga ondeando en el viento; cuando tiro de ella una barra se levanta en el interior y puedo empujar la puerta para entrar.

Los gruesos muros de piedra disminuyen el ruido de la tormenta; pero aunque puedo llamar tan fuerte como puedo, nadie me responde. El edificio en el que estoy parece imitar la distribución de nuestras barracas en el muro. Hay una pequeña ducha de descontaminación que se abre hacia un pasillo cubierto de varias puertas cerradas. Las primeras dos revelan algún tipo de oficina o pequeña sala de reuniones; la siguiente es un enorme dormitorio, con camas y pequeños cofres de almacenamiento. Finalmente, encuentro un comedor con una cocina adjunta. A excepción de los muebles, todas las habitaciones están vacías. No veo cosas personales, ni ropa, ni armas. Todo el lugar da la impresión de estar abandonado, y una fina capa de polvo lo cubre todo.

A primera vista, los cuartos de almacenamiento de comida también parecen vacíos; pero el último que reviso contiene varias cajas de paquetes de comida seca y una docena o más de jarros de cerámica con algún tipo de líquido sellados. Luce como un almacén de provisiones de emergencia. Cuando rompo el sello del primer jarro, encuentro agua—fría por estar guardada en la gruesa vajilla en el oscuro cuarto de almacenamiento. Está deliciosa, y bebo casi la mitad antes de que mi sed esté saciada.

Hay ventanas y una puerta a un lado del comedor que da a un pequeño patio protegido en la parte trasera del edificio. Cuando abro ligeramente la puerta, puedo ver lo que parece ser un camino que conduce hacia lo que supongo es el resto del valle. La tormenta sigue azotando afuera, por lo que cierro rápidamente la puerta, regresando a sentarme en una de las mesas del comedor.

Es muy obvio que nadie ha estado aquí en algo de tiempo. Si Korinth se parece en algo a mi hogar, probablemente hay unas cuantas aldeas, y tal vez una ciudad central más grande. Es posible que los habitantes se hayan ido a un área más protegida, sobre todo al acercarse el haboob. Espero que Bella y Alice estén con ellos.

Enfrentando la realización de que no hay nada que pueda hacer para resistir la tormenta, retrocedo en mis pasos hacia el dormitorio. Buscando en uno de los cofres de almacenamiento, encuentro velas, un pedernal, y un surtido de ropa de cama y toallas. Encendiendo varias velas, regreso al cuarto de duchas, esperando que los tanques de almacenamiento puedan tener todavía suficiente agua para asearme. El chorrito que sale de la tubería está fría, pero acojo la oportunidad de quitarme el polvo y el sudor de mi cabello y mi cuerpo. Me rio entre dientes al ver los lodosos riachuelos desaparecer por el desagüe.

Mi ropa está sucia y cubierta de polvo, así que me pongo mi ropa térmica y regreso al dormitorio. No me toma mucho tiempo acomodar las mantas y la almohada en una de las camas, y en cuestión de minutos caigo en un sueño agotador.

La tormenta por fin se calma durante las últimas horas de la tarde del tercer día. He pasado mi tiempo limpiando mi equipo y mi ropa, comiendo, bebiendo, y durmiendo… mucho. Cuando desperté la mañana después que llegué, mis músculos estaban tan adoloridos que apenas pude cojear a los inodoros para orinar, y luego a la cocina para encontrar algo de comer y beber. Dormí la mayor parte de ese día.

Para la siguiente tarde, cuando es aparente que la tormenta finalmente está disminuyendo, me siento ansioso por explorar el resto del valle y buscar a sus habitantes. El cielo aún está polvoso cuando salgo por la puerta trasera y comienzo a bajar por el camino, dirigiéndome hacia una ciudad amurallada que puedo ver al otro extremo del valle.

El camino pasa por pastizales y campos cercados. El polvo de la tormenta se transforma en pilas contra cualquier cosa en su camino—dejando algunas áreas cubiertas de arena, y otras áreas erosionadas por la fuerza del viento. Los árboles de lo que alguna vez fue un huerto se han quedado sin hojas, y ramas rotas cubren el suelo.

Las cosas mejoran cerca de la ciudad. Este extremo del valle está rodeado por montañas más altas que ofrecen mejor protección; también empiezo a ver más verde en los campos y árboles. Paso varias torres que deben ser los 'molinos de viento' de los que habló Hunter. El agua fluye por uno, por una tubería y hacia una zanja de irrigación que serpentea hacia el campo de trigo.

Excepto por el sonido del viento extinguiéndose a través de la hierba y el chirrido de aspas encendiendo los molinos de viento, no hay otros sonidos: ni de animales, ni de pájaros, ni de gente.

La puerta de la ciudad está abierta cuando llego a ella. Paso las siguientes horas buscando en todas las casas, en las barracas, en la cocina, el comedor y los cuartos de almacenamiento… pero no hay nadie aquí. Al parecer no ha habido nadie aquí en algún tiempo. Uso mi percepción mental para buscar en toda el área circuncidante, pero no puedo sentir vida alguna en absoluto.

Cuando empieza a caer la noche, hago lo único que puedo hacer: regresar, decepcionado, a las barracas del muro de entrada—y me preparo para pasa otra noche. He estado en mi misión por cinco días, y todavía no he encontrado a Bella o Alice.

Pero he encontrado un vacío y abandonado Korinth.

* * *

 _ **Otro valle más abandonado y sin vida, ¿dónde estará la gente que vivía ahí? Hunter dijo que estuvo ahí después de la desaparición de Jasper y hace años que nadie llega a pedir asilo a Olympus, el valle de Edward. ¿Será que murieron? ¿O estarán con el Thaay? Mmmmm… algo que considerar. ¿Podrán Alice y Bella haber sobrevivido esa tormenta, o ya habrán llegado a un lugar seguro? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el capi, y si estaba esperando un poco más, no se preocupen, que les aseguro que con los siguientes capítulos su mente quedará dando vueltas con tantas información que van a recibir, por lo pronto, el próximo confirma la teoría de muchas de ustedes. Así que, a usar el cuadrito y veamos si podemos leer más pronto ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: calvialexa, Nadiia16, Summer Suny, dushakis, Ome Taisho, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Brenda Cullenn, Lady Grigori, glow0718, Niny96, solecitopucheta, carolaap, Gabriela Negrete, AuroraShade, Say's Manligrez, Alma, Tecupi, Nancy, Cary, Adriu, Gabriela Cullen, lizdayanna, JessMel, Ericastelo, Melany, alejandra1987, ConiLizzy, saraipineda44, injoa, Sheei Luquee, Pili, Sully YM, Liz Vidal, lagie, SharOn, aliceforever85, Cristal82, Melina, myaenriquez02, Alma Figueroa, Rosy Canul, kaja0507, erizo ikki, Techu, sueosliterarios, andyG, patymdn, liduvina, Isabelfromnowon, Diablillo07, villachica, johanna22, Mafer, Tata XOXO, rjnavajas, ELIZABETH, AriGoonz, tulgarita, Noir Lark, Maryluna, bbluelilas, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente, muy pronto, espero.**_


	16. Capítulo 16

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo dieciséis**

 **EPOV**

Tan pronto como está bastante iluminado para ver, dejo Korinth y me dirijo hacia Ares Vallis. Estoy desesperado por reponer el tiempo perdido por la tormenta, por encontrar a Bella y a Alice sin peores retrasos. Antes de irme a la cama, di uso a las provisiones almacenadas, empacando con cuidado suficiente comida para que al menos me durara cinco días; tengo la esperanza de poder llegar al borde de la neblina verde en menos de tres. También había llenado mis dos vejigas de agua—porque no estoy seguro de que encontraré fuentes de agua después de la devastación de la tormenta, y porque no quiero tomarme el tiempo para detenerme. El peso extra es incómodo al principio, pero me adapto rápidamente.

El descenso por la pared del cañón es difícil; la arena ha eliminado cualquier evidencia de un sendero. Tengo que elegir mi camino con cuidado, y más de una vez me veo forzado a retroceder cuando el camino que he elegido se vuelve intransitable debido a grandes peñascos o descensos escarpados. Es lo mismo cuando finalmente llego al suelo del cañón. No queda nada que indique a dónde se dirige el sendero hacia el sur; de modo que, finalmente me vuelvo hacia la izquierda y me dirijo hacia el páramo.

La evidencia de la tormenta está por todas partes: montones de arena y polvo apilados contra cualquier obstáculo; plantas arrancadas de raíz; incluso algunos pequeños árboles atrofiados que se habían quedado sin corteza. Sin embargo, el medio del suelo del cañón había sido pulido, y—aunque no puedo encontrar ninguna evidencia de un sendero marcado—uso bien mi tiempo, cubriendo kilómetro tras kilómetro corriendo cómodamente a grandes pasos.

Para el mediodía, se hace evidente que estoy descendiendo a través de la grieta en los acantilados, hacia la cuesta de lo que ahora sé fue una vez el fondo de un océano. La garganta es mucho más amplia aquí, pero todavía puedo ver los costados haciéndose cada vez más altos a medida que desciendo. Gradualmente la tierra se hace llana, y entonces los acantilados están detrás de mí.

He entrado al páramo.

He tenido cuidado de mantenerme alerta. Estoy seguro que los animales que encontraron refugio de la tormenta por los últimos tres días estarán activos buscando agua y comida, ahora que finalmente ha terminado. Los Yippers serán los peores, haciendo particularmente importante que encuentre un lugar seguro para acampar esta noche. Hay una alta formación rocosa a cierta distancia frente a mí; acelero el ritmo y me dirijo hacia allá.

Estoy revisando el área a mi alrededor cuando los percibo: Yippers—una manada grande, por lo que siento. Están detrás de mí y todavía a algo de distancia, por lo que tomo la decisión de correr a toda velocidad hacia la roca y guardar mis energías para mi escudo si no puedo escapar de ellos. Son rápidos, pero consigo mantener la ventaja suficiente para sentirme seguro que llegaré a las rocas antes de que me atrapen.

Al acercarme a la alta formación rocosa, puedo ver varios peñascos más pequeños en la base. Si puedo trepar a la cima de ellos, debería poder alcanzar la saliente en las rocas encima de ellos, y usarla para subir a la parte más alta de la formación. Parece ser el lugar perfecto para escapar del alcance de los Yippers.

Ya me estoy acercando—pero también lo están ellos. Puedo escuchar sus aullidos y los pequeños ladridos con los que se llaman entre ellos. Otro grupo pequeño se ha unido en su carrera hacia mí; puedo percibirlos a mi derecha. Ahora estoy corriendo a toda velocidad, tan rápido como puedo, todavía sintiéndome fuerte, todavía sintiéndome seguro de que puedo ponerme a salvo antes de que puedan alcanzarme. Toda mi percepción mental está concentrada detrás de mí, en ellos, al dar mi primer salto sobre el peñasco más cercano.

Uno de nuestros entrenadores nos dijo que siempre era algo pequeño, o tonto, o estúpido lo que llevaba a los errores. Un instante de olvido, un lapso momentáneo de juicio; es cuando se cometen los errores. Errores que pueden costarte la vida—o la vida de aquellos a tu alrededor. Y es por eso—igual que la historia de Hunter sobre Liam y la falta de concentración que eventualmente lo condujo a su muerte—que cometí el estúpido error de concentrar toda mi percepción en los Yippers detrás de mí, y olvidé revisar las rocas frente a mí.

Al saltar desde el peñasco más alto y alcanzar la saliente sobre mí, mi mano cae sobre el Fanger que descansa ahí, apenas oculto de mi vista. Sé lo que es tan pronto lo toco—la leve elasticidad de su cuerpo musculosamente escamoso, un contraste directo con la dureza resbaladiza de las piedras—pero no puedo hacer nada hasta que mi otra mano está junto a él, y estoy subiendo sobre la saliente, gateando para alejarme de su alcance.

No hay forma de escapar del ataque.

Aunque estoy tratando de ponerme de pie—aunque estoy tratando de abrir mi escudo para protegerme—puedo ver su boca completamente abierta… y sus colmillos descendiendo en la zona carnosa entre mi pulgar y mi dedo índice de mi mano derecha. Se echa hacia atrás y ataca otra vez—pero ya moví mi mano, y esta vez me da en el tobillo. La doble capa del pantalón y el cuero de los mocasines evitan que los colmillos alcancen la piel. El dolor en mi mano es inmediato; pero no dejo de moverme… y el siguiente minuto, estoy trepando las rocas sobre mí, y lejos de su alcance. Hay una enorme área plana con una saliente, casi como una pequeña cueva, en la cima. Me dirijo hacia ahí—quitándome las armas, la capa y la camisa—mientras busco en los bolsillos el kit de primeros auxilio que el doctor Banner me dio. Mi mano y mi brazo ahora están en fuego. El dolor es atroz, y tengo que apretar mi mandíbula para evitar gritar, casi puedo sentir el veneno extenderse por mis venas. El Fanger fue el más grande que he visto—y estoy seguro que su veneno también es muy fuerte—así que trago rápidamente una dosis doble de medicina contraveneno. Limpio y vendo la herida lo mejor que puedo. Para cuando he terminado, la fiebre y los escalofríos ya comenzaron.

Trato de hacer mi campamento sobre la saliente. Las vejigas de agua, mi comida y mis armas están colocadas a un lado en fácil acceso. Me pongo torpemente la ropa térmica, y me vuelvo a vestir con todas mis capas. Me resulta difícil, ya que mi mano derecha y mi brazo están prácticamente inútiles, y el dolor de moverlos provoca que se borre mi visión. Finalmente, me envuelvo en mi capa y me acuesto, usando mi aljaba como almohada. Al saber la importancia de beber mucha agua para hacer la medicina más efectiva, acerco la vejiga de agua y el tubo hacia mí y bebo hasta que no puedo más, antes de tomar dos de las tabletas para el dolor que espero me den algo de alivio. Completamente exhausto y atormentado por la fiebre y los escalofríos, sucumbo al entumecido confort de las drogas.

Mi descanso está lleno de una confusa mezcla de terror, dolor, y los incansables aullidos de los Yippers. En mis sueños, veo al Fanger atacar mi mano una y otra vez; observo mientras los colmillos se hunden lentamente en la carne, y emergen cubiertos de sangre… una gota de veneno brillando en cada punta. Grito y me alejo, tratando de escapar; pero estoy atrapado en un interminable ciclo de pesadillas.

Rostros difusos y poco definidos entran y salen de mi vista. Sé que debería reconocerlos; sé que son importantes… pero cada vez que trato de enfocarlos, vuelvo a caer en mi delirio. Escucho sus voces, veo su boca abrirse y cerrarse, hablándome con palabras distorsionadas que lucho por comprender.

Una vez, despierto lo suficiente para sentir que levantaban mi cabeza y presionan varias pastillas entre mis labios, seguidos por una voz diciéndome que las trague. Agua fría llena mi boca y baja por mi garganta reseca. "Duerme," la voz me ordena. Y obedezco.

Despierto un momento más tarde—bañado en sudor, y de alguna forma todavía confundido— para ver dos figuras encapuchadas sentadas junto a mí. Sus voces son susurros mientras discuten sobre tratar de escapar de los Yippers, que aún rodean la formación en la que estamos, y si es seguro moverme.

Cuando gimo y me muevo ligeramente, la figura más pequeña se inclina hacia adelante y me llama en voz baja. "Edward, ¿puedes escucharme?" Una mano echa la capucha hacia atrás, y me encuentro mirando a Bella. "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Sabes quién soy?"

"¿Bella?" Consigo graznar, mientras la miro fijamente.

"Oh, Edward, Edward. ¡Hemos estado tan preocupados por ti!" Se acerca, abrazándome gentilmente. "¿Crees que puedes moverte?"

Me muevo otra vez, tratando de sentarme—pero una oleada de mareos y náusea me invade, y el dolor en mi brazo y mi hombro me sacude. Sin aliento, caigo hacia atrás sobre la almohadilla de mantas en la que parezco estar descansando, gimiendo por los escalofríos que me hacen temblar hasta los huesos.

"Nos quedamos sin tiempo. Está empeorando," declara ella a la otra figura sentada cerca de ella. "Tenemos que bajarlo de esta roca y llevarlo al hospital. ¡Ahora!"

La persona se inclina hacia mí y también empuja hacia atrás su capucha. Mis ojos se abren por el asombro al mirar al rostro que no he visto en más de nueve meses. "¿Jasper?" Susurro. "¿De verdad eres tú, hermano? Creímos que estabas muerto."

"Lo sé—y lo _siento_ ," responde. Puedo escuchar el arrepentimiento en su voz. "Nada de eso estaba planeado. Se supone que regresaría, se supone que ayudaría a Hunter a entrenarte. Pero…" Jasper sonríe ligeramente, sacudiendo su cabeza, "algunas veces las cosas más _inesperadas_ suceden y todo cambia." Su sonrisa se hace más grande mientras me mira.

"Y luego," pone los ojos en blanco, sonriéndome con suficiencia, "el más talentoso y _extrañamente_ poderoso Ranger en nuestra historia… mete la mano frente a un Fanger, y todo se derrumba. Y la mujer lo bastante loca para enamorarse de él," dice bromeando, volviéndose hacia Bella, "no puede mantenerse alejada por tres meses, desobedece órdenes, y vuelve a escondidas al valle para verlo. La atrapan tratando de irse—solo para ser juzgada y declarada culpable de traición. ¡Sí, diría que _nada_ de esto fue de acuerdo al plan!"

"¿Qué…?"

"Lo siento," murmura. "Demasiado, y muy pronto. Aunque, Bella tiene razón—tenemos que conseguirte tratamiento médico tan pronto como sea posible."

Los dos discuten estrategias y planes mientras entro y salgo de la inconsciencia. La fiebre ha regresado, y puedo sentir como me sacudo nuevamente por los escalofríos.

"Edward." Debo haberme quedado dormido, porque Bella está inclinada sobre mí, sacudiéndome suavemente para llamar mi atención. "¿Puedes escucharme? Jasper y yo vamos a usar todas las flechas, y tratar de deshacernos de tantos Yippers como podamos; entonces él intentará hacer dormir al resto. Pero vas a tener que tratar de moverte. Podemos ayudarte, pero no mucho. ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

Intento asentir y murmuro un sí.

"Bien. Vuelve a dormir y descansa. Te despertaremos cuando estemos listos."

Hay movimiento y ruidos a mi alrededor. Puedo escuchar pasos cuando se mueven sobre las rocas, el vibrar de la cuerda del arco al ser soltada, y el silbido de la flecha cuando vuela por el aire. Consigo abrir y enfocar mis ojos en Jasper y Bella mientras se posicionan con resolución alrededor de la formación, disparando flecha tras flecha con deliberada precisión hacia los Yippers debajo.

Incluso a través de la confusión de la fiebre y el dolor de los escalofríos que sacuden mi cuerpo, la imagen de Bella en traje de cuero Ranger – con las piernas abiertas y preparada; con la capucha hacia atrás, el cabello volando con el viento; y la capa chasqueando con cada ráfaga, al manejar con destreza el arco—es una que quedará marcada en mi mente por mucho tiempo. Estoy asombrado por la fortaleza pura de esta mujer.

Cuando han usado todas las flechas que tienen, vuelven conmigo; y después de ordenar mis armas en mi espalda, ellos me sostienen, uno a cada lado, mientras bajamos lentamente por el lado opuesto de las rocas. Mis piernas están débiles y mi cabeza da vueltas, pero tenemos un progreso constante—moviéndonos con cuidado de un peñasco a otro, y de una saliente a otra—hasta que llegamos al último descenso al suelo debajo. Aunque hay muchos menos que antes, todavía hay suficientes Yippers para hacer imposible descender sobre la arena.

Bella explica que tan pronto como Jasper los haga dormir, bajaremos el resto del camino, y nos moveremos—tan veloces como podamos—hacia algo que señala en la arena a una corta distancia de nosotros. Parece una carreta cubierta con cuatro llantas; pero no veo ninguna forma de tirar de ella, o hacer que se mueva.

Jasper se queda quieto junto a nosotros. Bella deja de hablar y observamos, en silencio, mientras—uno por uno—los Yippers que quedan se recuestan… y se quedan dormidos. Con cuidado, Jasper y Bella me bajan al suelo; y cuando se unen a mí, comenzamos a avanzar hacia la carreta que Bella susurra la llaman 'ground rover.'

Vamos a mitad del camino cuando vemos movimiento a nuestra derecha. Un Yipper enorme da la vuelta a la esquina del otro extremo de las rocas, acechándonos. Parece confundido de ver a sus compañeros de manada tirados en el suelo. Empiezan a removerse un poco cuando los empuja con su nariz, y pronto todos empiezan a despertar poco a poco.

"No los puedo controlar a todos," grita Jasper. "¡Mete a Edward al rover, Bella, ve!" Él tiene su látigo en su mano derecha y su escudo en su izquierda, mientras nos sigue despacio, de frente a los Yippers mientras retrocede.

Solo requiere de un vistazo saber que es una causa perdida: son muchos, y están demasiado cerca. Bella y yo nos damos cuenta de esto al mismo tiempo.

En mi estado aturdido me doy la vuelta, tambaleándome, y torpemente trato de armarme con mi látigo y mi escudo de madera; pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, Bella sostiene mi rostro entre sus manos, mirándome a los ojos.

"Tienes que abrir tu escudo, Edward. Es la única forma de salvarnos." Puedo escuchar la súplica en su voz, ver la determinación en sus ojos. "Hazlo, Edward. Protégenos."

Algo en su voz detona un recuerdo… y de repente, estoy de vuelta en el fuerte de mi sueño infantil, prometiendo siempre protegerla. Cuando empiezo a murmurar fragmentos de un juramento de hace mucho tiempo… "¡Sí!" La escucho decir. "Protege a Bella, protégenos. ¡Ahora, Edward!"

Respondiendo a su orden, abro mi escudo—cubriéndonos instantáneamente a los tres—solo segundos antes de que el primer Yipper se lance a nosotros. Se cae al suelo, atónito; pero más están en camino, mientras nos movemos con dificultad hacia el rover.

El escudo me agota rápidamente. Mi energía prácticamente ha desparecido, y siento que caigo al suelo. Entonces Jasper está de cuclillas frente a mí, gritándome que suba a su espalda. Se pone de pie, agarra mis piernas envolviéndolas a su alrededor—y empieza a correr. Bella está a nuestro lado, y lucho por mantenerme concentrado en ella y mi escudo mientras mi cabeza cae inútilmente en la espalda de Jasper.

A estas alturas estamos completamente rodeados por Yippers… sus aullidos un bullicio constante… con solo mi escudo manteniéndolos alejados de nosotros. Pero está parpadeando, cuando siento agotarse lo que me queda de energía. Mi corazón empieza a latir más lento, y mi visión se estrecha… hasta que solo puedo ver el rostro de Bella. Su boca se mueve, y sé que le está gritando algo a Jasper… pero también mis oídos han dejado de funcionar.

El tiempo parece pasar lentamente, cuando la veo estirar su mano hacia mí. Con cuidado sube mi manga; y luego, con sus dos manos agarra mi brazo con fuerza. Hay una repentina oleada de— _algo_. Recorre velozmente mi cuerpo, acelerando mi corazón, aclarando mi visión, y restaurando mis oídos. Mi escudo se abre de golpe, solidificándose en un domo alrededor de nosotros y alejando a los Yippers al mismo tiempo. Me siento fuerte, energizado, el dolor de mi brazo y hombro derecho desvaneciéndose.

Una puerta grande se abre cuando llegamos a un costado del rover; me bajo de la espalda de Jasper. Luego Bella—todavía agarrando mi brazo—sube a gatas conmigo al espacio estrecho, solo lo bastante largo para recostarnos. Jasper nos sigue. Cuando cierra la puerta, me dice que ya estamos a salvo y que puedo replegar mi escudo. Luego estira su mano, y delicadamente quita las manos de Bella de mi brazo.

"¿Qué hizo ella?" Pregunto, examinándola de cerca. Su rostro está pálido, con círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. Su respiración es errática y superficial. En seguida estoy preocupado, frenético por los cambios en ella. "¿Jasper…?"

"Salvó nuestros traseros, es lo que hizo," responde. "Pero va es estar bien," me asegura. "Solo necesita descansar un par de días."

Hay una banca de algún tipo en un extremo del espacio; Jasper sube en ella y se sienta. Frente a él está una gran rueda, y varios tipos de botones y palancas. Las toca, luego coloca su mano en la rueda… y empezamos a movernos. Lo observo con cuidado. Parece controlar la dirección a donde nos movemos al girar la rueda; la velocidad está controlada por pedales en sus pies. Mira por encima de su hombro para verme observándolo. "Descansa ahora, Edward," me dice. "Tenemos mucho camino por recorrer, y necesitas recuperar tus energías."

Asiento, acostándome de espaldas.

La parte superior del rover está hecho de algún tipo de material transparente. Veo el cielo sobre mí, con un vistazo ocasional de rocas altas al pasar por ellas. La infusión de energía que Bella me dio se ha agotado… y de pronto estoy muy, pero muy cansado. La miro donde está descansando junto a mí. Su color se ve mejor, y su respiración se ha profundizado al quedarse dormida. Mi mano encuentra la de ella, y me quedo dormido sosteniéndola.

Cuando despierto, me encuentro recostado en una cama estrecha en una pequeña habitación blanca. Delgadas ventanas rectangulares cubren la parte superior de una pared, permitiendo que un poco de débil luz solar entre en la habitación. Puedo ver una puerta cerrada en la pared a mi derecha, y hay otra casi detrás de mí, sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Más luz viene de alguna parte detrás de mí, pero no puedo ver cuál es la fuente.

Hay barandales de metal en la parte superior de cada lado de la cama. Cuando levanto mi mano izquierda para tocarlos, noto algo delgado—casi como una aguja para coser—incrustada en mi piel en el dorso de mi mano. Un tubo largo y transparente está pegado a ella, y lo sigo con mis ojos a donde conecta a una bolsa de líquido igual de transparente en un soporte junto a mi cama. Hay cierta clase de maquinaria a su lado; números parpadean de vez en cuando, y un suave sonido de pitido imita una línea que rebota que la atraviesa. Cuando me muevo, el sonido se acelera—despertando a la persona cuya cabeza, me doy cuenta ahora, ha estado descansando en mi pierna.

"Bella," susurro, observándola bostezar y parpadear para alejar el sueño de sus ojos. Está sentada en una silla junto a mi cama. Me da una suave sonrisa cuando se da cuenta que estoy despierto. "Te ves mejor que la última vez que te vi," agrego, pensando en ella durmiendo junto a mí en la parte trasera del rover.

"Tú también," dice con una risita.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"En un hospital."

Se mueve incómoda cuando le arqueo una ceja, obviamente esperando una respuesta más completa de ella.

"Es como una enfermería; solo que más grande, y mejor equipado."

"¿Un hospital Thaay?" Pregunto.

"Uhh, yo…" Tartamudea.

"¿Bella…?"

"Lo siento, Edward. No puedo…"

Frustrado, bufo ruidosamente cuando no recibo respuestas de ella. "Bien. Pero si no puedes decirme nada, entonces quiero saber quién puede. Estoy cansado de respuestas vagas y a medias. Estoy cansado de que me oculten cosas, de no saber qué está pasando. Y…"

Mi voz se eleva por mi frustración, y el molesto pitido de la máquina se acelera.

"¿Puedes apagar esa irritante cosa?"

Se levanta y toca algo a un lado de la máquina, y el pitido se detiene.

"Gracias."

"Y," continúo, "Quiero saber qué… ¡Oh, mierda!" De pronto recuerdo que Bella se había llevado a Alice con ella cuando escapó. "¿Dónde está Alice? ¿Está a salvo?" Demando. "¿Bella, te llevaste a una niña de trece años al páramo? ¿En qué estabas pensando?"

Ahora estoy sentado en mi cama, fulminándola con la mirada mientras forcejeo para escapar de las mantas que me envuelven, la aguja y el tubo en mi mano haciéndolo aún más difícil. Mi impotencia solo empeorando mis sentimientos de frustración. Bella se me queda mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos, al mismo tiempo que retrocede lentamente.

"Lo siento. Sé que estás molesto, pero Alice está bien. Nunca estuvo en verdadero peligro."

Pienso en el haboob y la destrucción que provocó, en el Fanger que me mordió, y los Yippers de los que apenas escapamos. En el momento que dejamos el valle, todos estamos en peligro. Quiero gritarle y preguntarle cuál pensaba que era el 'verdadero peligro'. Sin embargo, la cautela en su rostro me detiene. Aunque no estoy feliz con su respuesta, no quiero que me tema nunca.

"He estado muy preocupado por ella, por las dos. ¡Los últimos tres meses han sido increíblemente confusos y frustrantes para mí, Bella! Desapareciste y nunca fuiste a las fiestas sociales; me entero que puedo hacer aparecer este escudo; Hunter siempre está hablando en plural—pero nunca me dice quiénes son los otros. ¡Luego, tú confiesas traición—y escapas con mi hermana! Sé que algo está ocurriendo; incluso Emmett sospecha algo. Pero no puedo recibir ninguna respuesta… son solo secretos y más secretos."

Suspiro profundamente al mirarla.

"Estoy cansado de esto, Bella, de verdad lo estoy. Quiero respuestas—y si tú no puedes o no me las darás, entonces quiero hablar con alguien que lo haga. Quiero ver a Jasper. Quiero ver a Alice. Necesito saber que ella está a salvo."

Dejo de hablar, esperando que me diga algo, pero no recibo respuesta. Su silencio solo me vuelve más impaciente.

"Mira—he hecho todo lo que se me ha pedido… _¡todo!_ Merezco recibir algunas respuestas. Merezco saber qué está pasando."

Las emociones cruzan el rostro de Bella mientras la miro expectante: arrepentimiento, frustración, resignación. "Lo siento, Edward, pero no puedo…"

Una puerta se abre y se cierra detrás de mi cama, y escucho pasos entrar a la habitación. Los ojos de Bella se abren un poco cuando ve quién está detrás de mí.

"Está bien, Bella," dice una voz, cuando los pasos se acercan. "Tienes razón, Edward. Mereces algunas respuestas."

Reconozco la voz enseguida; pero no puedo comprender por qué ella estaría aquí, en este lugar.

"Tu hermana está a salvo; puedes verla y a Jasper pronto," continúa. "Sé que estás frustrado, y sé que estás enojado… pero Bella no se merece tu temperamento en este momento. Y todavía está en algo de problemas por ese error que cometió al escaparse para verte," se ríe suavemente.

Los pasos continúan al rodear mi cama, saca una silla y se sienta. "Ahora, creo que es el momento de que tengamos una charla, ¿no lo crees, hijo?"

Me le quedo mirando, confundido, a la mujer sentada tranquilamente frente a mí. La conozco—su rostro, su voz. La he visto y escuchado desde mi primer día.

"¿Madre…?"

* * *

 _ **Pues sí, para las que estaban seguras que Jasper estaba vivo, no se equivocaron, está vivito y coleando jejejeje y por lo que se vio en esa formación rocosa le enseñó muy bien a Bella como tirar del arco, y ya vimos cómo funciona su don, aunque finalmente fue el de Bella el que los salvó, ¿se lo esperaban? Algunas lo habían comentado, pero ahora nos queda claro que aunque al parecer querían suprimir el uso de habilidades hay muchos en Olympus con dones. Pero aún se sigue considerando el de Edward muy especial, ¿por qué será? Bueno, tal parece que se acerca la hora de la verdad. ¿Alguien se esperaba esto último? ¿Por qué está Esme ahí? Como siempre estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber sus reacciones, me encanta saber que están disfrutando de la historia y leer sus teorías, muchas se acercan mucho, les diré. De aquí en adelante se vienen verdades muy reveladoras.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Summer Suny, torrespera172, calvialexa, Marie Sellory, Sheei Luquee, Adriu, Alma Figueroa, Diablillo07, alejandra1987, Brenda Cullenn, liduvina, glow0718 (Siento mucho haberte recordado eso nena :( hoy se habló un poco más de eso pero fue breve, ánimo), Vrigny, freedom2604, Kabum, dushakis, injoa, Ericastelo, Gabriela Cullen, bores, Noelia, Noir Lark, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, erizo ikki, Melina, Nadiia16, Cary, kaja0507, carolaap, Liz Vidal, lagie, vfredes2, Pili, JessMel, rjnavajas, patymdn, andyG, myaenriquez02, Gabriela Negrete, villachica, Melany, Mafer, Rosy Canul, Sully YM, ConiLizzy, Cristal82, saraipineda44, solecitopucheta, Maryluna, lizdayanna, Niny96, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Pam Malfoy Black, aliceforever85, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el otro, recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de la historia.**_


	17. Capítulo 17

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo diecisiete**

 **EPOV**

Mi madre me sonríe mientras la miro, tratando de entender por qué está sentada en una habitación de hospital que de alguna forma está conectada con nuestros enemigos, el Thaay—y al parecer, está localizado en alguna parte del páramo. Las preguntas pasan velozmente por mi mente… primero una, luego la otra… mientras tengo problemas para saber qué decir.

Finalmente, logro preguntarle qué está haciendo aquí.

Su sonrisa se hace aún más grande al reírse suavemente por mi incomodidad.

"Bueno, primero que nada, estoy aquí porque mi hijo—a quién quiero mucho—consiguió que lo mordiera un feo Fanger, y he estado extremadamente preocupada por él. Quería asegurarme que cuidaran apropiadamente de él. Y segundo, supongo que podrías decir, que soy la persona a cargo. Así que estoy aquí para asegurarme que todo vaya de acuerdo al plan para los siguientes días."

Una vez más, me deja sin palabras mientras trato de entender lo que acaba de decirme. ¿Ella es la que está a cargo?

"¿Madre…?"

"Sí, cariño."

"¿Eres un Thaay? ¿Yo soy un Thaay?"

"Ahh," suspira, "esa es la verdadera pregunta, ¿no es así? Y la verdadera respuesta es sí… y no."

Debe ver la confusión y frustración en mi rostro, porque se inclina hacia mí. "Hay muchas cosas que necesito decirte, Edward. Muchas cosas que no sabes sobre nuestra verdadera historia, sobre quiénes son realmente el Thaay—y te prometo que te diré todo eso. Pero primero, Bella va a ir por el doctor… que va a entrar a revisar que estés lo bastante recuperado para salir de la cama, y luego él puede sacar esa aguja de tu mano."

Mira a Bella, que asiente y camina hacia la puerta. "Gracias, querida," mi madre le dice cuando se va.

"Ahora: cuando el doctor te haya revisado y haya decidido que estás lo bastante fuerte, puedes ducharte y asearte. Luego," continúa, "vamos a hacer arreglos para que comas algo. Después de eso, tienes una hermanita muy ansiosa, que ha estado demandando verte tan pronto despiertes—así como un hermano mayor, que también está cansado de esperar."

Se levanta y camina hacia mí, deteniéndose cuando está directamente frente a mí. Desde mi posición, sentado en la cama, tengo que mirarla hacia arriba. Lentamente, extiende sus brazos envolviéndolos alrededor de mis hombros y acercándome a ella. Descanso mi cabeza en su pecho, justo bajo su barbilla, con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sin pensarlo en realidad, bajo mis dos piernas hacia un lado y me acerco más a ella. Puedo sentir su pecho elevarse mientras inhala y exhala, y todavía puedo oler el suave aroma a jabón. La posición se siente vagamente familiar, y siento que me relajo en su abrazo maternal.

"Dudo que puedas recordarlo, Edward, pero te enfermaste mucho cuando eras muy joven." Una mano empieza a frotar despacio arriba y debajo en mi espalda. "Tenías severos dolores de cabeza, y problemas para respirar que hacían imposible que durmieras. Te sostenía así en mi regazo, frotando tu espalda, y tú ponías tu oído en mi corazón… justo como lo estás haciendo ahora." El pecho de mi madre se mueve cuando se ríe bajito.

También sonrío, cuando me doy cuenta que, de hecho, estoy escuchando el latido de su corazón.

"Parecía tranquilizarte y, después de un rato, eras capaz de dormir. Tu padre y yo nos preocupábamos por ti, mucho. Algunas veces no estábamos seguros de que fueras a sobrevivir; pero siempre fuiste un luchador. Verte en esa cama, tan enfermo por la mordida del Fanger, hizo emerger esos dolorosos recuerdos para mí. Cuando nos dijeron lo que había sucedido, vinimos tan pronto como pudimos."

Escuché la puerta detrás de mí abrirse otra vez. Mi madre le asiente al hombre que acaba de entrar, y entonces se aleja de mí. "Te veré más tarde, Edward."

"Cuida de él," le dice al doctor, al dejar la habitación.

"Sí, señora," responde, luego se vuelve hacia mí, presentándose como Marcus. Cuando levanto mi mano para saludarlo, se ríe, y me dice que me relaje. "Aquí no somos militares, Edward. No hay necesidad de decir 'señor' o saludar. Doctor Marcus estará bien."

"Oh, de acuerdo," murmuro. "Tal vez me tome algún tiempo acostumbrarme a eso."

"No hay problema. Ahora, déjame ver tu mano derecha, y veremos qué tanto daño hizo ese Fanger."

El doctor Marcus desenvuelve gentilmente las vendas de mi mano, liberándola de la tablilla que la ha mantenido inmóvil. Solo está un poco hinchada; pero el área alrededor de la mordida está de un color morado oscuro, las heridas de los colmillos están casi negras. También se siente muy sensible cuando lo toca. No puedo evitar hacer una ligera mueca cuando lo toca con más fuerza.

"Esto está sanando tan bien como puede esperarse," declara, mientras le da vuelta a mi mano para examinarla por ambos lados. "Los moretones deberían desvanecerse gradualmente, pero creo que siempre tendrás esta decoloración donde los colmillos penetraron tu piel. También es posible puedas haber perdido algo de movilidad y sensación en esta parte de tu mano, ya que se dañó algo del nervio por la gran cantidad de veneno. Aunque solo el tiempo dirá a qué grado. Mientras tanto, trata de no usar mucho tu mano, y si duele, detente. Ese es tu cuerpo diciéndote que no excedas lo que se puede hacer sin dañar."

"No creo que alguna vez haya visto una mordida así de grave, Edward," continúa. "Debe haber sido una serpiente realmente grande."

"La más grande que he visto en mi vida… o tocado."

Se ríe entre dientes al escuchar mi intento de broma. "¿Sabes? Riley tiene una teoría de que los Fangers están produciendo un veneno más tóxico debido al estrés de sobrevivir en nuestro deteriorado entorno. La gravedad de tu mordida—y tu reacción a ella—podría ser la prueba que está buscando."

Me le quedo mirando a Marcus sorprendido cuando habla de la teoría de Riley—la misma que Riley mencionó cuando Tyler estaba siendo tratado. "Lo siento, señor," lo interrumpo, "pero, ¿está hablando del cadete Riley, el hermano menor de Bella?"

"Sí, por supuesto," continúa. "Es una teoría muy interesante…"

Continúa hablando, pero ya no estoy prestando atención. ¿Cómo podría él estar familiarizado con la teoría de Riley a menos que lo haya visto o hablado con él? ¿O Marcus ha estado en contacto con el doctor Banner? Las posibilidades me confunden, y mi mente evita usar la palabra traidor.

"¿Edward? ¡Edward! ¿Me escuchaste?"

Abruptamente devuelvo mi atención al doctor Marcus cuando lo escucho llamarme por mi nombre. "Oh, sí, señor, lo siento. Solo estaba sorprendido de escucharlo mencionar el nombre del cadete Riley."

Me mira confundido por un minuto, luego con culpa al darse cuenta lo que ha revelado. "Me han dicho antes que hablo demasiado," admite avergonzado. "Quizás deberían volver al resto de tu examen. Recuéstate en la cama, por favor."

Por los siguientes minutos, escucha mi corazón y mis pulmones; me toca en una docena de lugares diferentes; entonces finalmente anuncia que salvo por unos cuantos moretones y una ligera dilatación de las glándulas bajo mi mandíbula debido a una persistente infección, estoy bien—y que puedo dejar el hospital.

Cuando coge mi mano izquierda y retira la aguja, le pregunto qué es, y por qué está ahí—y se lanza en una descripción detallada, usando términos médicos que me son completamente desconocidos. Mi rostro debe verse tan confundido como está mi mente, porque cuando finalmente se calma y me mira, deja de hablar, sacude su cabeza y dice, "Lo siento."

"Básicamente, estabas deshidratado, Edward; y ya que no estabas lo bastante despierto para beber algo, usamos la aguja para introducir líquidos directamente a tu cuerpo. La aguja también tiene sensores que nos ayudan a monitorear el latido de tu corazón y tu presión sanguínea." Asiente hacia las máquinas junto a mi cama. "Son esos números en la pantalla."

Veo como desconecta el tubo de la aguja, luego con delicadeza la saca de mi mano. Hay un ligero ardor, pero no verdadero dolor. Tan pronto como saca la aguja, los números en la pantalla desaparecen. El doctor Marcus limpia mi mano con algún tipo de limpiador, luego aplica un pequeño adhesivo cubriendo la piel. "Eso debe proteger tu mano por ahora. Te lo puedes quitar en unas horas. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?" Pregunta.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?"

"Dos días."

¿Dos días? Escucho las palabras, pero no puedo comprender cuánto tiempo ha pasado sin que estuviera consciente de ello. Lo último que recuerdo claramente es ver a Jasper conducir el rover, y diciéndome que descansara.

" _Wow_. No tenía idea, señor."

Marcus sonríe entonces. "Nos tenías a todos preocupados, Edward. No creo que tu madre o Bella dejaran esta habitación—y tuvimos que hacer que Alice y Jasper se fueran, para que pudieran comer y dormir."

"Ahora," dice, alejándose de la cama, "se te da de alta oficialmente de mi cuidado."

Recolecta los vendajes usados y la aguja y el tubo, metiéndolos a una pequeña bolsa al limpiar el área.

"Hay un baño por esa puerta," continúa, haciendo un gesto hacia una pared lateral. "Creo que dejaron ropa limpia para ti ahí. Cuando termines, alguien estará aquí para acompañarte al comedor, donde te está esperando tu familia. Nos has consumido verdadera comida por más de tres días, Edward; es tiempo de volver a introducir alimento en tu cuerpo."

"Gracias, señor," asiento, poniéndome de pie.

"Te revisaré de nuevo mañana, solo para asegurarme que estás bien. Oh, y Edward," añade, mirando por encima de su hombro al caminar hacia la puerta. "Recuerda lo que te dije sobre eso de 'señor'. Aquí todos somos iguales; ni oficiales, ni militares. Tenemos un comité asesor, y solo un líder designado: tu madre."

La ducha es maravillosa. Agua caliente y jabón con aroma fresco elimina de mi cuerpo y mi cabello el resto del polvo y la suciedad del viaje. Ya no estoy vestido con mi ropa de Ranger; obviamente, alguien me las había quitado, y me vistió con una larga túnica tipo camisa que traía puesta cuando desperté. También parece que alguien me aseó un poco, porque mi rostro, mis brazos y mis manos están razonablemente limpias. Aun así, nada te hace sentir tan limpio como una ducha completa, y el agua caliente hace maravillas en mis músculos adoloridos.

Cuando salgo de la cabina de la ducha, encuentro ropa interior, pantalones y una camisa esperándome junto a una pila de toallas. Los pantalones tienen un cordón en la cintura para ceñirlos, y la camisa se pone encima de mi cabeza. Un par de sandalias están en el suelo. La ropa está suelta y cómoda, y se parecen mucho a las que el doctor Marcus y mi madre estaban usando.

Al volver a entrar a la habitación, veo a un joven como de unos doce años de pie allí. Se presenta tímidamente como Jared, y me dice que me va a llevar al comedor, donde mi familia ya se ha reunido. Salimos por una puerta de vaivén que se abre a un largo pasillo. Las paredes parecen estar echas de alguna clase de sustancia dura y lisa, y están pintadas de un color amarillo muy pálido. Pasamos por muchas otras puertas, pero ninguna ventana. En vez de eso, montadas y espaciadas a lo largo de la pared, hay esferas redondas que brillan, emitiendo suficiente luz para ver al pasar.

Jared sonríe cuando me atrapa mirándolas. "Son muy extrañas, al principio," se echa a reír. "Me tomó algo de tiempo acostumbrarme a ellas; pero estaría muy oscuro para ver sin las luces."

"¿Muy oscuro?"

"Sí, la mayoría de las habitaciones están bajo tierra. Mi hermana me dijo que era por protección a las tormentas y la contaminación de afuera."

"¿Tu hermana?"

"Sí, ella es…" Titubea, luego se sonroja. "La conocerás muy pronto."

Me acerco para examinar una de las esferas. Está cálida al contacto, pero no caliente. No parece tener una flama adentro. "¿Qué la hace brillar?"

"Los maestros nos dijeron que es algo llamado electricidad. Dijeron que fue creada por electrones moviéndose en un flujo… o tal vez era un flujo de electrones. No recuerdo," se encoje de hombros. "Todo esto," dice, agitando su mano alrededor, "puede ser muy confuso."

Al continuar caminando por el pasillo, Jared me cuenta sobre más cosas que pueden ser 'confusas' en el asentamiento subterráneo. Finalmente, lo detengo para preguntarle cuánto tiempo ha vivido aquí. Me sorprende cuando responde que solo han sido unos seis meses.

"¿Pero no naciste aquí? ¿No eres un Thaay?"

Me da una mirada extraña. "No," responde. "Nuestra ciudad se llamaba Korinth. Ahí fue donde nací."

Antes de que pueda hacerle más preguntas, entramos a una espaciosa área abierta, llena con cálida luz solar. Cuando levanto la vista para ver de dónde proviene, me doy cuenta que estoy viendo un domo redondo trasparente que forma un arco sobre todo el área. Una selección de mesas de varios tamaños y sillas llena el centro del salón. Espaciados a lo largo de las paredes más lejanas están varios grupos de coloridos sofás y sillas de apariencia suave. Dispersas por todo el salón hay grandes macetas, con pequeños árboles y plantas con flores.

Escucho el chorrito de agua corriendo y me vuelvo a mi izquierda para ver una pileta grande de agua con forma oval y forrada de rocas. En medio está una urna de piedra; el agua borbotea por encima de ella, y cae salpicando por los costados, cayendo en la pileta debajo. El sonido es reconfortante y relajante, alentándote a quedarte en las pequeñas bancas que están colocadas entre más macetas con plantas verdes y flores rodeando la pileta. El aire tiene un limpio aroma a agua fresca y el dulce perfume de las flores. Es apacible y tentador y, me doy cuenta al mirar alrededor del lugar, que nunca había visto nada tan atrayente como este hermoso lugar. El contraste con la insípida y austera funcionalidad de nuestro comedor es impresionante.

Alguien pronuncia mi nombre—y cuando me vuelvo a mi derecha, veo a mi familia sentada en una larga mesa rectangular. Todos se levantan cuando me dirijo hacia ellos; pero antes de que llegue a la mesa, me taclea Alice… que me abraza con fiereza por la cintura, y entierra su cabeza en mi pecho. Puedo sentir que está temblando cuando rodeo sus hombros con mis brazos, y le devuelvo el abrazo. "Shh, Alice, está bien. Estoy bien," le susurro.

Se aparta—con lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero una sonrisa en su rostro—luego rodea enseguida mi brazo con el suyo, tirando de mí hacia la mesa. "Ven," me insta. "Hemos estado esperando una _eternidad_ , y Jasper tiene alguien que quiere que conozcas."

Mi madre y mi padre me reciben con un abrazo. Mi padre siempre ha sido muy estoico; nunca mostrando sus emociones, como todo hemos sido entrenados a hacer. Pero esta vez, usa su brazo para acercarme a él—susurrando con urgencia lo preocupados que han estado, y lo aliviado que está de que me esté recuperando. Se siente extraño, pero de alguna forma muy reconfortante.

Luego me pasan con Jasper, que ha estado esperando junto a mi padre. Nuestro abrazo es más rápido. Me da una palmada en la espalda, y me dice que me veo mejor que la última vez que me vio—solo un poco antes de volverse hacia la joven que está de pie junto a él.

"Quiero que conozcas a alguien muy especial para mí, Edward," dice, al atraerla hacia nosotros. Veo que es bonita, con largo cabello oscuro que cae por su espalda en lustrosas ondas. Sus ojos son de un vivo color azul, y su sonrisa es cálida y cordial.

Jasper rodea sus hombros con su brazo, sonriendo al volverse de nuevo hacia mí. "Cuando llegué a Korinth en mi misión, esta preciosa mujer estaba de pie justo afuera de la puerta de entrada. Me dijo que _ella_ me había estado esperando—y que ya era hora que finalmente llegara. La miré—y supe que había conocido a la que _yo_ había estado esperando toda mi vida."

Se echa a reír y le da un rápido beso en su mejilla. "Edward, quiero que conozcas a mi Mary Alice."

Nunca he visto a Jasper verse tan feliz, o estar tan animado. Su felicidad irradia a su alrededor… y todos podemos sentirla. De pronto recuerdo a Hunter diciéndome que Jasper podía percibir las emociones y sentimientos; me pregunto ahora si también puede compartir esos sentimientos con la gente cerca de él.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando Mary Alice me saluda. "Es un gusto conocerte finalmente, Edward," me sonríe. "He escuchado mucho de ti por Jasper, y por tu hermana. Este es mi hermano, Jared," continúa, volviéndose al jovencito que me acompañó a la sala. "Creo que ya se conocieron." Jared me devuelve la sonrisa.

La última persona en la mesa es Bella, y despacio da un paso al frente para rodearme con sus brazos en un abrazo. Le devuelvo el abrazo, suspirando, cuando se acurruca más cerca. "Lo siento," susurro en su cabello.

"Lo sé," me susurra en respuesta. Se aparta y sonríe. "Hablaremos de todo después, Edward. Lo prometo."

La mesa rectangular tiene capacidad para ocho personas, y todos encontramos lugares y nos sentamos. Mi madre y mi padre han tomado las sillas de cada extremo; Jasper, Mary Alice, y Jared están sentados frente a Alice, Bella, y yo. Escucho un ruido, y levanto la vista para ver varios paneles grandes de una pared deslizarse; detrás de ellos está una cocina, con un mostrador de servicio abierto frente a nosotros. Tazones, platos, vasos y cucharas han sido organizadas en un extremo del mostrador, y una bandeja con rebanadas de pan fresco, queso y fruta ha sido colocada a un lado. Veo como un joven carga una cacerola metálica con un cucharón desde la cocina, colocándola junto a la bandeja.

"La comida está lista, señora," le dice a mi madre, antes de desaparecer de vuelta en la cocina.

"Aquí nos servimos nosotros mismos, Edward," dice mi padre, cuando todos se levantan y se encaminan hacia el mostrador de servicio. "Y también limpiamos nosotros mismos lo que ensuciamos cuando terminamos."

La cacerola está llena de sopa, espesa con vegetales y trozos de pollo tierno; la sopa está rica y cremosa. No me doy cuenta de lo hambriento que estoy hasta que el primer bocado se desliza por mi garganta seca… y entonces no paro hasta que estoy bien entrado en el segundo tazón. Todos los demás han terminado para cuando paso el último bocado de pan y queso con un vaso de agua fría. "¿Tienes suficiente?" Bella se ríe, al verme suspirar contento.

"Creo que sí," sonrío en respuesta. "También me siento mucho mejor."

"Excelente," dice mi madre, levantándose de la silla. "Entonces, vamos a limpiar los platos."

Lo que queda de la comida se almacena en un pequeño cuarto que Jared me informa es enfriada por 'esa cosa de la electricidad'. Se me excusa de lavar o secar los platos por mi mano, pero puedo ayudar a Alice guardándolos en sus apropiados estantes.

Mi familia habla y bromea y ríe junta… mientras los observo haciendo algo tan ordinario, tan _mundano_ que se siente como una actividad normal de todos los días. Pero sé que no lo es.

Así no es como fui criado; así no es como opera nuestra sociedad. Si este es un asentamiento Thaay, entonces, ¿por qué toda mi familia, con excepción de Emmett, está aquí? ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí? Y si los Thaay son nuestros enemigos, ¿por qué me siento tan cómodo en este lugar?

Como si percibiera mi inquietud, mi madre se vuelve hacia mí. "¿Edward?"

Una vez más, no tengo palabras. Tartamudeo y empiezo a hablar, para finalmente hago un gesto a nuestro alrededor. "Esto," digo. "Todo. ¿Te das cuenta que todos estamos aquí, salvo por Emmett? ¿Va a venir él aquí, o todos vamos a volver? ¿Siquiera podemos volver sin ser considerados traidores? ¿Y qué hay de Bella? Sabes que no puedo permitir que regrese al valle y enfrentar su castigo…"

Suspiro, encogiéndome de hombros. "Estoy muy confundido, madre."

"Lo sé, Edward. Pensé que podríamos esperar hasta mañana cuando te sientas mejor, pero creo que es el momento de esa larga charla que te prometí… o al menos la versión corta. Ven conmigo," dice tomando la delantera para salir del salón. "Tengo algo que mostrarte."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Sí, ya sé, ya sé, yo también quería jalarme los pelos cuando vi que todavía no le decían nada, pero al menos ya quedaron claras algunas cosas aunque estoy segura hicieron surgir más preguntas. Como que ya sabemos que Esme es la líder en ese asentamiento, pero, ¿lo hace eso una rebelde como algunas dijeron ustedes? ¿O un Thaay, como se pregunta Edward? Ella le dijo, cuando le pregunto si eran Thaay, que sí… y no. ¿Qué querrá decir eso? Como dije, algunas de ustedes están muy cerca de la verdad con sus teorías sobre el Thaay y en el próximo capítulo, sin falta, mucha de la verdad es revelada. Así que ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció lo que, aunque poquito, averiguaron ahora.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Sheei Luquee, Juliana masen, ConiLizzy, Niny96, Techu, Alma Figueroa, torrespera172, Ninee95, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Ome Taisho, andreasotoseneca, PRISOL, patymdn, bores, carolaap, Vrigny, Tata XOXO, glow0718, lagie, saraipineda44, Noelia, Kimm, johanna22, Lady Grigori, Maryluna, alejandra1987, Gabriela Cullen, villachica, sueosliterarios, injoa, kaja0507, Mafer, calvialexa, Melany, Gabriela Negrete, Marie Sellory, lizdayanna, aliceforever85, erizo ikki, Tecupi, andyG, Adriu, rjnavajas, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, solecitopucheta, ELIZABETH, Noir Lark, JessMel, Liz Vidal, Diablillo07, myaenriquez02, Manligrez, Pili, AuroraShade, Isabelfromnowon, Sully YM, Ericastelo, Nancy, Rosy Canul, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo. Recuerden que ustedes marcar el ritmo de la historia ;)**_


	18. Capítulo18

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo dieciocho**

 **EPOV**

Sigo a mi madre aún por otro pasillo cubierto de puertas e iluminado con más esferas redondas; esta vez, sin embargo, las paredes están pintadas de un azul pálido. Al caminar, me explica que el salón en el que acabamos de estar sirve de muchas formas para la comunidad: no solo es un comedor, sino que también ofrece un espacio abierto para reunirse—tanto para esparcimiento como para reuniones comunitarias más formales. Está ubicado en el centro de la estructura, y tiene numerosos pasillos que parten de ahí—muy parecido a los radios de una rueda. Cada pasillo está pintado de un color diferente para hacer más fácil encontrar tu destino.

"La mayoría de las habitaciones en este pasillo son alojamientos privados para familias," continúa. "Durante el día, todos los adultos están ocupados con sus deberes, y todos los niños deberían estar todavía en clases… que es la razón por la que ahora parece tan callado."

"¿Deberes?"

Mi madre se detiene, y se vuelve para mirarme. "Todos trabajan aquí, Edward," explica, "pero es por elección; cada persona puede elegir qué quiere hacer. La mayoría de las personas están dispuestas a hacer lo que sea que se tenga que hacer, y casi todos tienen algo para lo que han sido entrenados o saben muy bien cómo hacer. Tenemos suerte de tener algunos cocineros increíbles—como tal vez hayas notado," sonríe—"y luego todos ayudan con la limpieza."

Cuando continuamos caminando, señala una de las puertas. "Tu padre, Alice y yo vivimos aquí," declara. "También hay una habitación para ti, si quieres quedarte con nosotros; pero también preparamos un alojamiento privado para ti, si prefieres tu propio espacio."

Enlazando su brazo con el mío al continuar caminando por el pasillo, mi madre me cuenta más sobre la estructura subterránea; explicando el código de colores de los pasillos, y qué se encuentra en cada uno. Sonrío cuando me doy cuenta que, en ocasiones, ella se escucha como Alice. Su voz es diferente… más feliz, quizás, o tal vez más despreocupada. Al mismo tiempo, también suena más segura de sí misma, y camina con una confianza que no había notado antes. Cuando la escucho mencionar el nombre de Jasper, pongo fin a mis cavilaciones para centrarme en su conversación.

"Sé que esta es una explicación rápida, y probablemente confusa," admite. "Pero podemos hacer que Jasper—o tal vez Jared—te den mañana una más exhaustiva."

La mención de Jared me recuerda su afirmación que era de Korinth, y que solo ha estado aquí por unos meses. Me pregunto si toda su gente está aquí.

"Jared me dijo que nació en Korinth, y que ha vivido aquí por corto tiempo. Ahí fue dónde encontré refugio cuando azotó la tormenta; aunque no había nadie ahí. ¿Toda su gente está aquí?" Pregunto. "¿Sabes por qué se fueron?"

"La mayoría de ellos está aquí, y tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a muchos de ellos," responde. "En cuanto al resto y sus razones, pronto llegaremos a eso."

Continuamos, mientras consideraba el significado tras su críptica declaración.

"Hemos llegado," dice, deteniéndose frente a una puerta al final del pasillo. "Esta es nuestra biblioteca, archivos y sala de estudio. La situamos al final de este pasillo porque por lo general está silencioso, y—la mayoría del tiempo—hay menos interrupciones."

El espacio al que entramos es muy parecido a nuestro cuarto de archivos en casa: hay mesas y sillas ordenadas para leer y estudiar, con unos cuantos libros y varios rollos de lino enrollados casualmente—que al parecer pueden haber sido usados recientemente—sobre un pequeño escritorio en una esquina. Sin embargo, las similitudes terminan ahí; porque, colocadas de forma segura encima de varias de las mesas, están objetos pesados que son muy parecidos a las máquinas con pantallas que estaban en mi habitación de hospital.

Pero las pasamos mientras me conduce a la pared del fondo. Una enorme ventana de vidrio ocupa la mayor parte, y – cuando miro en la habitación de a un lado—no puedo evitar jadear por la sorpresa: hilera tras hilera de estantes ocupan el enorme espacio, uno tras otro… y _todos_ ellos se desbordan con libros y rollos.

"¿Qué…? ¿Estos son…?" Tartamudeo, volviéndome hacia ella.

Se ríe entre dientes al ver mi reacción. "Hunter me dijo lo mucho que disfrutabas de estudiar los archivos en casa. Así que pensé que podrías estar impresionado—y más que un poco interesado—de ver nuestra colección."

Aún no tengo palabras cuando me vuelvo nuevamente para mirar el tesoro esperando dentro del lugar. "¿Puedo…?" Hago un gesto hacia la habitación.

"Por supuesto," responde, antes de abrir la puerta que conduce dentro de la sala. "Esta habitación tiene la temperatura controlada, y mantiene cierta humedad a fin de preservar los libros, papeles y rollos tanto como sea posible; es por eso que la puerta tiene que mantenerse cerrada todo el tiempo. Muchos de ellos—bueno, en realidad, la _mayoría_ de ellos," se echa a reír—"son bastante viejos; así que si quieres estudiar uno, pedimos que lo retires con cuidado de entre los otros, luego que lo lleves a la sala de lectura y uses una de las mesas ahí. Puedes dejarlo sobre el escritorio cuando hayas terminado."

Mi madre me lleva alrededor de la habitación, explicándome el método de organización. Cada estante está etiquetado por temas, y arreglado por orden cronológico: con los libros más antiguos sobre el tema colocados primero, terminando entonces con los nuevos en el extremo opuesto.

Mirando fascinado la habitación, me vuelvo hacia una dirección… luego hacia otra… cayendo en cuenta que podría pasar días aquí descubriendo mucho más sobre este planeta en el que vivo. Pero también me pregunto, si tendré esa cantidad de tiempo. La incertidumbre de mi futuro es preocupante; las preguntas que hice en la cocina todavía permanecen en mi mente. ¿Es posible quedarse aquí permanentemente? ¿Podría considerar siquiera no regresar a mi valle, de la forma en que Jasper parece haber hecho? Tengo que esperar que la explicación de mi madre sea capaz de responder a algunos de los miedos plagando mi mente. También sé que en cualquier decisión que tome debo incluir a Bella, y con suerte, a Emmett. No creo poder aceptar nunca volver a ver a mi hermano.

Ella debe percibir de alguna forma el cambio en mi estado de ánimo, porque mi madre rápidamente sugiere que volvamos a entrar a la sala de lectura, diciéndome que tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.

Me hace un gesto para que me siente en una de las sillas, y luego se sienta junto a mí, volviendo su cuerpo de manera que queda frente a mí. "Voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda por responder todas tus preguntas, Edward. De modo que, cuando quieras—si hay algo que no entiendas—por favor, detenme, y trataré de explicarte. ¿Está bien?"

Cuando asiento, empieza a hablar.

"Toda tu vida, se te ha recordado y leído la historia de nuestra gente. La mayor parte de lo que has escuchado recitar—una y otra vez, en ceremonias y en privado—es verdad; pero no ha sido _toda_ la verdad, Edward."

Se mueve ligeramente en su silla, inclinándose hacia mí mientras continúa.

"Por mucho tiempo, la gente de nuestro mundo logró vivir en armonía unos con otros; tanto con—como dentro de—los recursos del planeta. Sí, en un pasado muy, pero muy distante hubo guerras y peleas… y nuestra especie incluso había llegado cerca de la extinción… hasta que con el tiempo, finalmente aprendimos a cooperar entre nosotros. Sin embargo, una vez que lo hicimos—una vez que comprendimos que nuestra supervivencia, como individuos y como un habitantes, dependía de trabajar juntos—vivimos en paz por mucho tiempo."

Madre se detiene; luego suspira, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Pero la gente olvida, Edward. Años pasaron, y empezamos a ignorar las lecciones que aprendimos en el pasado. En vez de limitar el número de hijos, las familias gradualmente comenzaron a hacerse más y más grandes otra vez. Los avances médicos tenían el propósito de que toda la gente, joven y vieja, viviera por mucho más tiempo. Con el tiempo, la población se incrementó a un ritmo constante—y mientras lo hacía, se necesitaban recursos adicionales para mantener al creciente número de personas. Se limpió y plantó más tierra; se necesitó más agua para los cultivos, y para mantener el mayor número de animales criados para alimentar a la gente. El incremento en cultivos también significa más insectos y enfermedades en plantas, por lo que los científicos tuvieron que desarrollar químicos cada vez más fuertes para matar a los insectos y combatir las enfermedades."

"Los avances tecnológicos y nuevas invenciones facilitaron la vida en ciertas formas; pero también agotaban los recursos del planeta. Casi parecían alentar a la gente a querer aún más, pensar que podían y siempre _deberían_ tener cosas nuevas y mejores cada vez que algo se inventaba."

Sus palabras son un poco desconcertantes para mí, y me recuerdo preguntarle cuáles son esas invenciones de las que está hablando. Mi rostro debe mostrar la confusión que estoy sintiendo, porque deja de hablar.

"¿Edward?"

Pero no quiero que se detenga ahora; así que sacudo la cabeza diciendo "no," y haciéndole un ademán para que continúe.

"Hubo algunas personas," empieza otra vez, "que vieron más adelante, que trataron de advertirle a todos que las cosas necesitaban cambiar: educadores, científicos, doctores; incluso agricultores… _todos_ ellos advirtieron que lo que estaba pasando podría conducir al desastre. Pero la destrucción diaria del medio ambiente era lenta, y ocurrió durante un largo periodo de tiempo—por lo que la mayor parte de las personas no creyeron las advertencias, o no pudieron ver las mismas señales de desgaste, o se negaron a trabajar juntos el tiempo suficiente para encontrar alternativas. Nadie deseaba que se le dijera que no deberían tener más hijos; nadie quería escuchar que tenían que vivir con más sencillez, o comer menos, o tener menos cosas. Aquellos que trataron de hacernos entrar en razón fueron ignorados, despreciados y ridiculizados."

De repente, a los dos nos distrae el sonido de pasos en el pasillo al otro lado de la puerta; pero finalmente pasan para ser un eco distante, y ella se vuelve de nuevo hacia mí.

"Finalmente, llegó a un punto en que la tierra y el medio ambiente no pudieron sustentar las demandas que se les hacían… y entonces todo—repentina e irrevocablemente—colapsó."

Sacudiendo mi cabeza y tragando grueso, me recargo en mi silla, temiendo las palabras que sé que va a decir.

"Fue un tiempo terrible, Edward." Se detiene otra vez, moviéndose incómoda en su silla. Puedo ver la tristeza en sus ojos cuando me mira. "Las enfermedades arrasaron el planeta, matando a millones de personas y animales. Los cultivos empezaron a fallar, uno tras otro. Incluso los océanos se contaminaron tanto que los peces empezaron a morir."

"Nuestra gente siempre ha amado y valorado a sus familias, y los padres harían lo que sea— _lo que sea_ , Edward—para asegurarse de que sus hijos tengan la comida y agua que necesitan para sobrevivir. Si eso significa matar a alguien que tenga esa comida y agua, entonces eso es lo que harán… y eso es lo que hicieron. Vecino mató a vecino, hermano mató a hermano. La matanza fue devastadora… e inevitable."

Vi a mi madre estremecerse, luego toma un par de respiraciones profundas antes de estar lista para empezar otra vez. Se ve claramente consternada; pero cuando pregunto si necesita detenerse, sacude su cabeza diciendo que no. "Tienes que escuchar y aprender todo esto, Edward; es importante."

"Tenías razón, ¿sabes? En la habitación de hospital—cuando dijiste que habías hecho todo lo que se te había pedido, y que merecías saber lo que estaba pasando. _Sí_ hiciste todo lo que te pedimos, y lo hiciste muy bien."

Me sonríe con ternura, inclinándose hacia adelante para presionar su palma en mi rodilla por un momento antes de continuar.

"Hunter estaba muy orgulloso de ti—todos estábamos muy orgullosos—por la forma en que permaneciste concentrado, y por la forma en que te aplicaste al entrenamiento que se requería de ti. Nunca dudé que tendrías éxito, incluso cuando sabía que estabas luchando con algunas de las situaciones en las que te encontrabas."

Recargándose en su silla, me sonrió nuevamente; pero esta vez, pude ver un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos.

"Muchas cosas van a pasar en los próximos días; años de planeación y preparación están por llegar a su fin." Su rostro se pone serio, y su tono se vuelve aún más serio cuando continúa. "Tú, hijo mío, vas a cumplir un papel muy importante en el éxito de esos planes; y aunque vamos a pedir mucho más de ti, sé que eres capaz de hacer todo lo que se necesitará para ayudarnos a salvar a nuestra gente. Es por eso que es importante que sepas la verdad de lo que sucedió en el pasado, y cómo llegó a ser el Thaay."

Una vez más se detiene, y suspira profundamente, antes de ponerse más cómoda en su silla. "Volviendo a la lección de historia."

Empieza de nuevo. "Los sobrevivientes empezaron a agruparse gradualmente por protección," explica. "Construyeron ciudades fortificadas en lugares donde el agua potable y las tierras cultivables todavía estaban disponibles, y se armaron para luchar contra las bandas ambulantes de carroñeros que trataban de llevarse lo que pudieran encontrar."

"Todos los historiadores parecen creer que en este punto, hubo una muy leve oportunidad de que las cosas pudieran haber mejorado si todos hubieran aprendido a cooperar. Lo que necesitaban era un verdadero líder. Una persona que antepusiera el bien de las personas a sus propios deseos; alguien que pudiera persuadir a la gente que era para su propio beneficio trabajar juntos para resolver los problemas que estaban enfrentando. Un sensato visionario que los inspirara a ver más allá del presente inmediato, y hacia un mejor futuro para sus hijos."

Inclino mi cabeza, cuestionando, cuando ella deja de hablar.

"Oh, definitivamente consiguieron a su líder," explica, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Pero él no era la persona que necesitaban."

Mi madre gira un poco su silla, para quedar frente a una de las máquinas sobre la mesa. En medio de la parte superior está una pequeña luz roja parpadeando. Ella coloca su pulgar frente a ella, y dice, "Enciende la pantalla."

Cuando la pantalla se vuelve blanca, mi madre habla otra vez, "Muestra a Avaro, foto uno." La imagen de un hombre aparece en la pantalla. Su piel es pálida, su cabello un color marrón óxido; pero son sus ojos los que llaman mi atención: son de un sorprendente verde esmeralda. Grandes y luminosos, ligeramente inclinados hacia arriba en la esquina exterior, miran a la pantalla, desafiándome a apartar la mirada. Aunque sé que es solo la foto de alguien que vivió y murió mucho antes que yo, estoy fascinado… y me sorprendo inclinándose hacia adelante, como si me atrajera.

"Es asombroso, ¿no es así?" Mi madre dice en voz baja. "Todas esas generaciones después, y él todavía nos afecta."

Su voz me sobresalta evitando que siga mirando y me vuelvo hacia ella, buscando una explicación.

"Su nombre era Avaro."

Su imagen llama nuevamente mi atención, al estudiar sus rasgos que me parecen muy familiares.

"No sabemos mucho sobre los primeros años de su vida. Quedó huérfano a muy temprana edad, y llegó a uno de los pequeños asentamientos que emergieron después que las revueltas terminaron. Sin ser amado… y probablemente ignorado la mayor parte del tiempo, su vida debe haber sido dura… sobre todo cuando incluso la supervivencia más miserable significaba un duro trabajo diario. Debe haber crecido trabajando en los campos, y ayudando a defender su aldea de los ataques ocasionales."

"Fue durante uno de esos ataques que tomó el mando de la defensa del asentamiento por repentina necesidad, cuando el oficial a cargo fue asesinado justo frente a él. De alguna forma, logró reanimar a sus luchadores—y derrotaron a sus atacantes, que los habían superado en número por casi dos a uno. Avaro fue recibido por su aldea como un héroe."

"Al siguiente día, los condujo a la ciudad que los había atacado, y—perdonando solo a los niños y mujeres jóvenes y solteras—mataron a todas las personas que vivían ahí. Envió a la mitad de la gente a la aldea recién derrotada, dio a las mujeres jóvenes a sus soldados como recompensa por su servicio, y puso a los niños en campos de trabajo—donde los niños eran entrenados como soldados, y las niñas eran entrenadas para trabajar hasta que eran lo bastante grandes para ser dadas como recompensa para sus leales seguidores."

Escuchando la descripción de la despiadada brutalidad de Avaro, su evidente indiferencia por la vida, su arrogante abuso de autoridad, y su total falta de honor como guerrero… me repugna en mi interior. Imágenes de lo que hizo pasan rápidamente por mi mente, y me estremezco por el asco. Toda mi vida, he entrenado con armas, estudiado estrategias, y me he preparado para la posibilidad de que podría luchar contra un enemigo que trataría de invadir mi ciudad natal; pero salvo por algunos Fangers y Yippers que nos atacaron primero, nunca he matado deliberadamente a un ser vivo—y sobre todo a ningún ser humano. Trago audiblemente mientras mi madre continúa.

"Esta estrategia resultó ser tan exitosa que la repitió—una y otra vez, y otra vez—hasta que controlaba toda la tierra, y a toda la gente a su alrededor por cientos de kilómetros."

Mi madre le habla de nuevo a la pantalla, y le ordena que avance por más fotos. Veo como Avaro posa con sus oficiales, sonríe con sus brazos alrededor de jóvenes mujeres, e instruye a muchachos entrenando con una selección de diferentes armas. Hay imágenes de casas más grandes y elegantes, de uniformes y armas más elaborados, de mesas de banquete rebosantes de comida y bebida.

Finalmente, ella la detiene y se vuelve otra vez hacia mí.

"Era un líder, estratega y administrador extremadamente dotado. Un verdadero genio; parecía capaz de convencer a la gente que lo siguiera e hiciera lo que él quería, incluso cuando era contra su propio bien. Expertos que han estudiado su vida creen que puede haber sido uno de los primeros en mostrar indicios de mutaciones que provocan las habilidades especiales que tú, Jasper y otros han tenido. Sabemos que la contaminación, que sigue destruyendo gradualmente el medio ambiente, ya estaba provocado que aparecieran algunas mutaciones. La mayoría de ellas fueron en la apariencia física de los animales y la gente; pero es muy posible que los cambios mentales también estuvieran ocurriendo."

El sonido de mi brusca inhalación causa que deje de hablar. "¿Edward?"

"¿Mutación? ¿Estás diciendo que mi escudo es una mutación, que algo está mal conmigo?"

"¡Oh, cielos!" Los ojos de mi madre se abren, y sacude su cabeza, afligida. "Lo siento mucho, Edward; estoy explicando pésimamente esto. Una mutación es simplemente un cambio en un ser vivo que es diferente de la norma. Todos tenemos mutaciones, de una forma u otra. Tu escudo, tus habilidades mentales son cambios— ¡pero no hay nada malo con eso! De hecho, espero que pienses en ellos como dones, porque te hacen único… y muy especial. Avaro usó su don para cambiar su mundo para mal. Tú, mi querido hijo, vas a usar tu don para cambiar al mundo para bien."

Me observa con cuidado mientras poco a poco me relajo, asintiendo para que continúe.

"Con el tiempo, Avaro comenzó a encontrar oposición a sus planes de conquista. Pueblos y ciudades empezaron a aliarse contra él, y algunos de su propia gente empezaron a criticar sus métodos. Pero fue lo que hizo después lo que demostró su retorcida genialidad: se dio cuenta que la mejor forma de unir a los muchos grupos bajo su control era dándoles un enemigo común—y que el enemigo más creíble era alguien que era diferente de ellos de alguna forma; alguien cuya diferencia tuviera el poder o los medios para provocarles daño. No importaba si era una realidad o no; lo que importaba era la verdad percibida. Descubrió que podía tomar una verdad a medias, y—al maquillarla repitiéndola una y otra vez—la gente empezaría a creer que era real."

"Hasta entonces, siempre habíamos pensado en nosotros como iguales. Teníamos nuestras propias diferencias, por supuesto; también habíamos luchado y matado los unos a los otros. Pero seguíamos siendo—básicamente, innegablemente—iguales. Él cambió todo eso."

Sus ojos se ponen vidriosos por un momento, y me pregunto en qué está pensando o recordando; pero antes de que pueda preguntar, habla otra vez.

"Se concentró en los grupos que lo criticaban más—los científicos y educadores. En discurso tras discurso, los culpó a ellos por el deterioro del medio ambiente. _Ellos **(1)** _fueron los que hicieron que los cultivos fallaran. _Ellos_ fueron los que envenenaron el océano. Y _ellos_ eran los que iban a usar su poder para quitarte tu comida, tus posesiones y a tu familia. Avaro dejó muy claro en su retórica que él era el único que podía salvar a las personas del indescriptible, anónimo pero todo poderoso _Thaay_."

Después que deja de hablar, intento ordenar mis pensamientos para hacer preguntas que necesito para esclarecer todo lo que acaba de contarme; para de alguna forma encontrarle sentido a toda la información que está abarrotando mi mente. Después de moverme incómodo por un momento, al fin miro a mi madre y pregunto.

"¿El Thaay nunca fue real? ¿Fue solo un nombre inventado que Avaro usó para unir a la gente contra un enemigo común?"

"Sí."

"Entonces, ¿el Thaay no es algún tipo de monstruo… o mitad ser humano… o cualquier otra criatura aterradora que usamos para asustarnos al crecer?"

Riendo suavemente, sacude su cabeza diciendo que no. "Nunca hubo un ellos o nosotros, Edward. Siempre fuimos un solo grupo de personas. Tal vez nos veamos un poco diferentes por fuera, pero en el interior todos somos iguales. Tenemos las mismas esperanzas y sueños; sentimos la misma dicha y tristeza. Nacimos y morimos, amamos y odiamos… pero somos seres humanos."

Recorriéndose hacia adelante en su silla, mi madre toma mis manos en las suyas. Su rostro está serio, pero sus ojos son dulces y están llenos de amor.

"Nunca hubo un _ellos_ , Edward. Siempre hubo solo un _nosotros_."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **(1) En inglés Ellos—They = Thaay**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, ahora saben de dónde surgió el Thaay. La invención de un dictador para controlar a la gente a su alrededor por su temor a lo diferente, lo desconocido. Y ese temor lo dirigió hacia la ciencia, la educación. Pero sé que aún quedan muchas preguntas por responder y todavía están muy confundidas igual que Edward jejeje, varias de ustedes comentaron eso. Así que, ya saben qué hacer, espero ansiosa sus reviews con sus comentarios sobre este capítulo, qué les pareció la explicación de Esme, y en el próximo podrán saber más ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: freedom2604, liduvina, JessMel, calvialexa, PRISOL, torrespera172, carolaap, lagie, kaja0507, ConiLizzy, Melany, andreasotoseneca, Johanna22, Alma Figueroa, dushakis, Vrigny, lluvia-masen09, Cary, Lady Grigori, rjnavajas, Adriu, saraipineda44, Summer Suny, Noelia, Ninee95, sueosliterarios, Alma, Gabriela Negrete, Ericastelo, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Tata XOXO, Juliana masen, solecitopucheta, tulgarita, alejandra1987, Tecupi, ariyasy, Niny96, crysty katy, injoa, Noir Lark, Brenda Cullenn, Kabum, Gabriela Cullen, Diablillo07, Mafer, andyG, Liz Vidal, AuroraShade, Rosy Canul, Pili, Sully YM, Nancy, Pam Malfoy Black, glow0718, lizdayanna, patymdn, ELIZABETH, aliceforever85, myaenriquez02, Isabelfromnowon, Techu, LalhizGarcia, villachica, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que sea pronto ;)**_


	19. Capítulo 19

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo diecinueve**

 **EPOV**

La explicación de mi madre sobre el Thaay me deja extrañamente aliviado.

Es solo después de escucharlo en voz alta que poco a poco caigo en cuenta que por años me preocupaba en silencio que mis habilidades inusuales significaban que de alguna forma era anormal; que era diferente, otro; un mutado fenómeno de la naturaleza que no debería existir. Todos los días, nuestro entrenamiento enfatizaba la cooperación, el trabajo en equipo, y el grupo más que al individuo; pero sin importar lo mucho que participaba, o lo mucho que creía en lo que me decían—siempre me sentí aislado de mi cohorte, como si no encajara del todo. Incluso como joven cadete, sabía que no era normal extender mi percepción mental y 'percibir' a otras personas.

Algunas veces la conexión era tan fuerte, que sentía que casi podía leer sus pensamientos. Eso siempre me dejaba sintiéndome culpable y en conflicto, como si de alguna forma estuviera invadiendo sus mentes y forzando mi voluntad en ellos.

Peor aún, me había preguntado si yo podría ser una amenaza potencial para mi gente. ¿Podrían mis 'sentidos' de alguna forma hacerme un traidor? ¿Podrían atraer la atención de nuestro enemigo, El Thaay? ¿Sería destruido mi hogar porque fallaría en ser el tipo de Protector para el que estaba entrenado a ser? Mi joven mente conjuró todo tipo de horribles escenarios por los que de alguna forma era responsable—todo porque no era normal.

Luego, a los diez años, cuando había tratado de advertir al entrenador del Fanger bajo la roca en la que estaba por sentarse, había sido reprendido severamente—porque escupió que solo los Thaays podían 'percibir' las cosas. Sus palabras sirvieron para alimentar mis miedos—tanto que había dejado de usar por completo mis habilidades por años; reprimiendo cualquier impulso a utilizarlas, y temeroso de que fuera algún tipo de retorcida media persona. Solo empecé a emplearlos de nuevo, en secreto, cuando comencé a dejar el valle en misiones de exploración. Para entonces, me había dado cuenta que podían ser de ayuda para nuestra seguridad; pero aun así evité usarlos dentro del valle, donde—me temía—podrían notarlos o descubrirlos más fácilmente.

Hunter me había forzado ese día con su látigo. La autodefensa es un poderoso motivador; y fue solo la amenaza inminente del peligro a mi rostro lo que me había empujado a abrir mi mente y descubrir el poder—que había estado esperando ahí, dormido, todo el tiempo—para formar mi escudo.

Nunca se me ocurrió usarlo como un arma contra alguien o para mi beneficio personal—aunque ahora entiendo, después de descubrir lo de Avaro, cómo mis habilidades ciertamente pueden hacerme muy poderoso. Pero mi deber siempre ha sido proteger a mi gente, no controlarlos. La única vez que estuve preparado para ir contra mi entrenamiento había sido para salvar a Bella de su castigo por traición—y eso fue solo porque sabía que había algo extraño en las circunstancias en torno a su juicio o sentencia.

Las dudas que había tenido en los últimos meses sobre el Thaay no parecen tan desleales ahora. Todavía no entiendo cómo un hombre pudo haber tenido mucho poder sobre tantas personas; aunque incluso al pensarlo, sé que no soy tan diferente de aquellos que siguieron ciegamente a Avaro. También he sido entrenado para seguir órdenes, y para creer todo lo que se me ha dicho.

Mi rostro debe reflejar algo de la confusión que siento, porque mi madre le habla en voz baja una vez más a la pantalla, y una imagen de Avaro aparece. Esta vez, sin embargo, la imagen se mueve… y hay sonido. "Tal vez esto te ayudará a entender cómo atraía a la gente," explica.

Él está de pie en un escenario, con miles de personas debajo y frente a él. Observo y escucho mientras habla a la multitud, advirtiéndoles de los peligros del Thaay. Su voz es profunda y armoniosa; los movimientos de su cuerpo hipnóticos. Una vez más, estoy fascinado por él… y puedo entender a la multitud cautivada por su obvia fascinación. Estoy casi convencido, al escucharlo, que él debería salvarlos del Thaay —y lo haría.

"Lo dijo tantas veces, que la gente empezó a creerle." Su voz interrumpe mi atención en la pantalla, y la devuelvo a ella. "Todos querían a un líder fuerte—alguien que restaurara la paz y prosperidad, alguien en quien confiar. Era conveniente tener una persona o un grupo al qué culpar de sus problemas, y así 'El Thaay' nació. Cualquiera que no estuviera de acuerdo con Avaro—cualquiera que cuestionara sus motivos, cualquiera que fuera diferente—era etiquetado como 'otro,' y en seguida se convertía en parte del malvado Thaay."

Sacudiendo su cabeza, con arrepentimiento, mi madre hace un gesto hacia la pantalla otra vez.

"La estrategia funcionó perfectamente. La población se congregó en torno a él, y rápidamente se le concedió poder ilimitado para protegerlos de sus enemigos. Él tomó ese poder… y entonces nunca lo soltó. La propiedad privada ya no existía; todo pertenecía al imperio y a Avaro, que era el único considerado capaz de tomar las decisiones correctas para defender a la gente del 'Thaay'. Las mujeres jóvenes en edad fértil fueron colocadas en recintos para protegerlas; muchachos entraron al entrenamiento militar a la edad de ocho años para convertirse en soldados. Los hombres demasiado viejos para luchar, las mujeres demasiado viejas para tener hijos, y las niñas demasiado jóvenes para ser dadas como esposas eran asignados a trabajar en divisiones, para que pudieran producir la comida y los suministros que se necesitaban para derrotar a 'El Thaay'."

Vimos por unos minutos más mientras Avaro exhorta a su gente que le crea. La multitud aplaude cada vez que promete la muerte del Thaay, y corea su nombre una y otra vez cuando termina.

"Él creó un gigantesco poder militar," mi madre explica, "que estaba respaldado por una población civil organizada y dedicada. Nada podía detenerlo; nadie podía esperar defenderse contra él. Ciudades, pueblos y asentamientos por igual… o aceptaban voluntariamente su régimen, o era seguro que enfrentarían una masacre. Tomó años, por supuesto; pero finalmente, él—y su hijo, que lo siguió—gobernaron todo su continente. Lo único que los detuvo fue el océano."

Volviéndose de nuevo hacia la pantalla, detiene la imagen del discurso de Avaro antes de continuar.

"Los científicos y educadores que él persiguió comprendieron lo que estaba pasando; empezaron a buscar un lugar seguro al que escapar con sus familias. Una estación espacial, Aether, había sido construida muchos años antes, cuando los avances en la tecnología hicieron del viaje por el aire y el espacio algo común. Aún había gente viviendo ahí; y gradualmente, los renegados más sensatos empezaron a mover pequeños grupos de familias de la superficie del planeta a la estación. Cuando finalmente casi se llenó de gente también, mudaron a los recién llegados a las naves más grandes que estaban ancladas ahí."

Mi madre toca la pantalla una vez más, y la siguiente foto que aparece se ve como un grupo de grandes edificios de metal. Sin embargo, en vez de estar en el suelo, parecen estar suspendidos frente a un cielo negro. "Esta es la estación espacial, Edward."

Señala diferentes partes de ella, explicando qué son y cómo se usaban. Escuché las palabras _centro de control_ y _dormitorios_ , _contenedores de alimentos_ y _módulos de mantenimiento_. Unidas al perímetro de la estación están grandes formas de metal que ella llama naves espaciales—que me dice, pueden moverse individualmente, por el aire. Las naves más pequeñas son _transbordadores_ , y pueden usarse como transporte entre la estación y el suelo. Esas fueron las que se usaron para transportar a la gente del planeta a la estación.

"Tuvieron que ser cuidadosos, por supuesto, para no levantar las sospechas de Avaro—o de cualquiera de sus oficiales," continúa. "Unas cuantas personas a la vez se escabullían a un remoto punto de encuentro; por lo general localizado en las montañas más cercanas, o tal vez en medio de un desierto o bosque. Un pequeño trasbordador los encontraba silenciosamente en medio de la noche, para entonces volver veloz y sigilosamente a la estratósfera y alejándose para trasportarlos a la estación. Al parecer, había una organización secreta clandestina que operó por años para ayudar a la gente a escapar."

Escuchando a mi madre describir las acciones de personas desesperadas por huir de Avaro y su régimen, no puedo evitar admirar su valor. Dejaron todo lo que conocían—incluso arriesgaron su propia vida—para iniciar de nuevo en un lugar desconocido donde tendrían una oportunidad de construir una nueva sociedad y una nueva vida para sus familias. No puedo evitar preguntarme si podría ser así de valiente.

"Con el tiempo, a medida que más personas dejaban el planeta y la población en la estación y las naves aumentaba, se hizo evidente que se necesitaba espacio adicional para vivir e instalaciones para la producción de alimentos. La instalación subterránea en la que estamos ahora fue alguna vez el centro de los viajes espaciales del planeta. Estaba ubicado en una isla—rodeada por miles de kilómetros de océano, y al extremo opuesto del planeta del imperio de Avaro—lo que la convertía en el perfecto sitio para establecer otro lugar para que la gente viviera."

"También estaba bastante cerca de una isla mucho más grande donde ahora se encuentra nuestro valle. De modo que, a medida que la cubierta de hielo empezó a derretirse de la meseta que rodea a Olympus, y los valles se volvieron habitables—más descendientes de los primeros científicos y educadores que escaparon de Avaro pudieron mudarse a seis de esos valles. Se convirtieron en Korinth, Dellfi, Argoess… y las otras ciudades que Hunter te mostró en el mapa."

Un suave golpe interrumpe la explicación de mi madre. Jared se asoma vacilante en la habitación después que ella le dice que entre. "El doctor Marcus dice que Edward necesita comer y beber otra vez, señora," dice, señalando la bandeja que está sosteniendo. Cuando ella asiente, él la coloca en una mesita antes de marcharse en silencio.

"Te ves cansado, Edward. ¿Necesitamos parar y terminar esto mañana?"

Aunque empiezo a sentirme hambriento y exhausto, de ninguna manera quiero detenerme ahora; todavía tengo muchas preguntas de las que quiero respuesta antes de que termine nuestra discusión. Cuando le digo eso—mi voz se eleva en frustración al pensar en parar—ella sugiere con gentileza que coma y beba algo de la bandeja que Jared ha traído, asegurándome que entonces puedo hacer mis preguntas y podemos terminar nuestra charla.

La bandeja contiene una jarra de frío y dulce jugo de manzana y un plato de pan recién horneado. Estoy mucho más sediento de lo que pensé, y rápidamente me bebo la mayor parte de la jarra después de servir un vaso para mi madre. Dos piezas de pan caliente se esfuman incluso antes de que me dé cuenta que estoy comiendo.

Mientras mastico despacio la tercera pieza, mi mente vaga hacia Jasper y cómo pudo haber reaccionado a la información que ella está compartiendo conmigo. "Madre…" Mi repentino llamado la sobresalta, y me mira expectante.

"Sí…"

"Jasper sabe todo lo que me has estado contando, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, por supuesto," responde. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"¿Cómo… cómo reaccionó a toda esta información?"

"Ahh, Jasper," se echa a reír. "El don de Jasper es muy diferente al tuyo, Edward. No solo puede influir en las emociones, sino que también parece ser capaz percibir cuando alguien no está diciendo la verdad—o cuando están contando solo _parte_ de la verdad. Aún era un joven cadete cuando empezó a cuestionarse muchas cosas que escuchaba o le enseñaban; y fue particularmente confuso para su sensibilidad adicional cuando se leían o recitaban las historias, porque él escuchaba que había algo malo en ellas. Finalmente, se abrió conmigo sobre lo que estaba sucediendo… y tu padre y yo lo ayudamos a aprender a lidiar con la discordancia que su talento algunas veces traía a la luz. Al crecer, fue capaz de controlarlo, entenderlo, y usarlo más efectivamente."

"Él nunca reprimió su don—al menos, no de la forma que tú sentiste que deberías de hacerlo después que ese entrenador te castigó," hizo una mueca. Su expresión deja claro lo que le gustaría hacer al entrenador. "Por lo que cuando finalmente compartimos toda la historia de nuestro pasado, lo aceptó y comprendió sin mucha explicación."

Sonriendo, añade, "Él fue un poco más fácil de convencer de lo que tú has sido."

"Y Emmett," pregunto, rodando los ojos al escuchar que me toma el pelo. "¿Qué tanto sabe él?"

"Nunca hemos compartido nada con Emmett, todavía; pero tendremos que hacerlo, pronto. No estoy segura de que tan fácil será esa conversación."

"Creo que empieza a tener fuertes dudas."

Mi madre me estudia con atención antes de preguntar. "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"El juicio de Bella, y la reacción que tuvo después."

"Ahh, sí," asiente.

"Y está teniendo dolores de cabeza."

Se queda callada por unos momentos más, considerando lo que acabo de decir, antes de preguntarme si me siento mejor y si he comido suficiente. Cuando le digo que sí, me anima a hacer mis preguntas para que podamos comenzar de nuevo.

Incluso con todo lo que he descubierto hoy, sé que todavía hay algo que no me convence del todo… algo que ella no me ha dicho. Algo que todavía necesito entender.

Mi madre espera pacientemente mientras intento ordenar mis pensamientos, y levanto la vista para encontrarla mirándome. "Pregunta, Edward," me alienta. "Sabes que necesitas preguntar."

Mi mente repite todo lo que me ha dicho, todo lo que ha explicado. Analizo sus palabras, encajo los detalles, buscando causas y efectos.

Y entonces sé lo que me perdí, y qué es lo que ella no me ha dicho todavía.

Volviéndome una vez más hacia ella, pregunto si puede mostrarme el mapa de la isla donde está localizado nuestro valle. Mi madre le ordena a la máquina que muestre la foto de la meseta de Olympus. Cuando está en la pantalla, lo estudio con atención. Es igual que el mapa que Hunter me mostró: seis valles dispersos por el continente, con el séptimo localizado en el centro. Siete valles—y todos habitados por personas, en algún momento.

"Dijiste que los descendientes de los científicos y educadores que escaparon de Avaro se establecieron en seis valles… pero hay siete valles habitados, madre. Nuestra gente se estableció en el séptimo valle, el único con lo que quedaba de la capa de nieve. Así que, ¿de dónde venimos nosotros? ¿Quiénes somos?"

Mi madre me responde con una orgullosa pero triste sonrisa. "Nunca me decepcionas, Edward."

Estirando su mano, toca unas cuantas palabras en la pantalla. La siguiente imagen que aparece es la foto de una mujer. Su cabello de un claro color rojo está enrollado en la parte superior de su cabeza, con suaves rizos rodeando su rostro que es muy pálido; pero es en sus ojos que me centro. Me doy cuenta con un sobresalto, que es el mismo cautivador verde de los ojos de Avaro. Pero los de ella están llenos de la tristeza de un alma abatida.

Sin embargo, de nuevo hay algo más de ella que también me parece… _familiar_. Un vistazo a mi madre confirma mis sospechas: salvo por una ligera diferencia en el tono de su piel y su edad, podrían ser gemelas.

Mi madre no dice nada mientras miro de aquí para allá entre la foto en la máquina y su rostro, comparando visualmente a las dos. Sus ojos tienen la misma inclinación hacia arriba; sus labios con el mismo arco pronunciado. Cada una con un solo hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha, junto a la misma nariz pequeña y delicada.

Tengo un presentimiento, y sé lo que significa.

Pero no quiero preguntar. No quiero que confirmen mis sospechas. De repente, siento una gran añoranza por mis barracas de cadete—y por la cama sencilla en la que dormí alguna vez. Rodeado por mi cohorte de edad, estaba seguro en mi inocencia… casi protegido en mi estado de ignorancia.

Tomando una respiración profunda, finalmente consigo murmurar, "¿Quién… quién es ella?"

Mi madre es lenta para responder; como si ella también se arrepintiera de repetir la verdad que sabemos se acerca.

"Su nombre es Elizabeth," responde. "Ella fue la fundadora de nuestra casa y linaje, y… ella fue la nieta de Avaro."

Sus palabras. Dichas en voz alta se volvieron reales, se volvieron una verdad que debe enfrentarse. No puedo ignorarlas; no puedo ocultarme de ellas en mi anhelo por mi inocencia. Con todos sus significados, con todas sus, _connotaciones_ … expresadas y no expresadas, sus palabras cambian mi mundo para siempre.

"Pero…" Tartamudeo al mismo tiempo que mi corazón se acelera, y trato de expresar mis confundidos pensamientos. "Pero eso significa… entonces es cierto, que nosotros _somos_ … que nosotros somos descendientes de Avaro."

"Sí, Edward," asiente tristemente con su cabeza. "Él fue tu ancestro—tu abuelo—muchas generaciones atrás."

Sus palabras me dejan mudo.

Aunque entiendo lo que acaba de admitir, no parece que pueda entender que lo soy… que mi familia es… que quizás _todos los que conozco_ … son descendientes de ese tirano.

Un tirano, que mató a miles de personas y ayudó a destruir nuestro planeta.

Un dictador egoísta, cuya avaricia por el poder forzó a miles a vivir en la miseria.

Un hombre abusivo, cuyo don pudo haber sido usado para salvar a su gente—pero en vez de eso, fue retorcido para manipular su voluntad.

Un hombre, que vivió hace tanto tiempo que su nombre ha sido olvidado por la mayoría de sus descendientes—pero cuya sangre todavía corre por mis venas.

Tal vez mis miedos respecto a mí no están tan errados después de todo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Pobre Edward :( no es de extrañar que no le sentara muy bien enterarse que es descendiente de ese monstruo, o más bien todos los que habitan Olympus. Entonces, espero que hasta ahora haya quedado claro que los otros seis valles son descendientes de los científicos y educadores que escaparon del régimen de Avaro, y en este séptimo, Olympus, están algunos de los descendientes de Avaro. Pero si los que escaparon se fueron al extremo opuesto del imperio de Aro, ¿cómo fue que estos descendientes de él terminaron tan cerca? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente, y aclara un poco más de sus dudas. He leído muchas de sus preguntas en sus reviews, no crean que no, pero no puedo responderlas sin spoilearlas así que estoy dejando que sea la historia la que las responda, si después de leer todavía tienen dudas. Con gusto se las responderé ;) Ahora, usen el cuadrito de abajo y díganme qué les pareció el capítulo, qué dudas aclaró para ustedes, recuerden que gracias a su apoyo la historia está manteniendo un buen ritmo. Continuemos así ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Antonia, Cary, Gabriela Negrete, ConiLizzy, Summer Suny, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Adriu, Nadiia16, Tata XOXO, AuroraShade, Niny96, lizdayanna, Lady Grigori, Techu, Kabum, Manligrez, Say's, sueosliterarios, Sheei Luquee, soly, merme, Nancy, Noir Lark, PRISOL, alejandra1987, liduvina, calvialexa, saraipineda44, aliceforever85, Liz Vidal, injoa, tulgarita, Ninee95, vfredes2, torrespera172, glow0718, Alma Figueroa, kaja0507, JessMel, Maryluna, dushakis, Sully YM, carolaap, bbluelilas, Rosy Canul, Tecupi, Brenda Cullenn, myaenriquez02, andyG, Isabelfromnowon, patymdn, ELIZABETH, solecitopucheta, Ericastelo, lagie, Mafer, Diablillo07, liduvina, Gabriela Cullen, Lyd Macan, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	20. Capítulo 20

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo veinte**

 **EPOV**

"¿Edward? ¡Edward!" La voz de mi madre es fuerte, y su agarre firme en mi bíceps donde me está sacudiendo para llamar mi atención.

"¿Qué…?"

"¡No hagas eso… no te atrevas a hacer eso!" Su voz reprendiéndome interrumpe mis pensamientos cuando la miro confundido. "Sé lo que estás pensando; puedo verlo en tu rostro. Te estás comparando con ese hombre; preguntándote si eres como él, preguntándote si tus habilidades pudieran convertirte en un avaricioso hombre hambriento de poder. ¡Pero tú no eres él, Edward! ¡No eres Avaro!"

Se vuelve entonces a la pantalla, señalando la imagen de Elizabeth. "Mírala," me ordena. " _Esto_ es quién eres. _Esta_ persona es quien inició nuestra casa y nuestro linaje, no Avaro—y definitivamente no su hijo, Avarus."

"Eres como ella, Edward," continúa, su voz moderándose al mirarme. "Cariñoso y leal—y más que nada, desinteresado. Elizabeth salvó a su familia y a su gente; usó sus habilidades, sus dones, para liberarse del régimen de su padre y encontrar un nuevo hogar, un nuevo comienzo. Justo como lo harás tú, Edward. Tú también salvarás a tu familia y a tu gente. Tus habilidades nos ayudarán a encontrar un nuevo hogar y crear un nuevo comienzo."

Solo puedo quedarme mirándola cuando termina de hablar. Temo preguntar qué es lo que espera de mí. No tengo idea de cómo salvaré a mi gente; pero sé que algunas de las repuestas tienen que ver con la mujer cuya imagen fue capturada hace tantas generaciones atrás… y que ahora me mira desde la pantalla de esta máquina. Una mujer cuya historia necesito entender.

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto, por fin encontrando mi voz. "¿Cómo pasó de ser la nieta de Avaro… a fundar nuestro linaje, y a vivir en nuestro valle?"

Poniéndose de pie, mi madre estira su espalda y rueda sus hombros, antes de servirse otro vaso de jugo. "No es una bonita historia, Edward," advierte, volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí. "La vida de Elizabeth no fue fácil; pero sí tiene un final feliz, eventualmente."

Toma asiento nuevamente, antes de continuar.

"Para cuando el padre de Elizabeth, Avarus, llegó al poder, la vida para la gente ordinaria se había deteriorado rápidamente—y en especial para las mujeres. Esos recintos—con el propósito de protegerlas del Thaay—se habían convertido en algo más que prisiones glorificadas. Tanto Avaro como su hijo, encontraron política y militarmente ventajoso el propagar la idea de que le propósito principal de la mujer en la vida era casarse y tener hijos, uno tras otro… hasta que murieran, o se hicieran muy viejas, y fueran enviadas a campos de trabajo."

"Elizabeth creció en uno de los recintos de Avarus, donde tenía a sus esposas. Ella vio a su madre morir; su cuerpo desgastado y agotado por partos constantes. Vio a sus hermanas usadas como peones en los juegos políticos y militares de su padre, y vio a sus hermanos marchar para perecer en batalla tras batalla."

Escucho a mi madre relatar los horrorosos detalles de no solo la vida de Elizabeth, sino también la de sus hermanas. El recordatorio de mi padre en la noche del juramento que "un Protector puede invitar; pero es siempre decisión de la mujer el continuar" se repite en mi mente. A ninguna de esas mujeres siquiera se les dio una opción.

"Su vida no fue muy diferente de la de sus hermanas," explica, "con la excepción de que ella era extremadamente inteligente, y considerada muy hermosa. Entregada como un premio para uno de los más antiguos oficiales por una campaña victoriosa, soportó por años un matrimonio arreglado, hasta que él finalmente pereció durante una batalla. Ella tuvo su primer hijo a los diecisiete; un muchacho que ocho años después le quitaron para ser entrenado como un soldado. Para entonces, ya había dado a luz dos veces más, a hijas; pero fue la devastadora pérdida de su hijo—asesinado a los dieciséis, en su primera batalla—lo que al parecer desencadenó los dones que había reprimido toda su vida."

La voz de mi madre se hace más suave cuando se vuelve una vez más para estudiar la imagen de Elizabeth en la pantalla. "Probablemente ella era la persona más dotada que había nacido en este planeta. No solo tenía la habilidad de Avaro de líder persuasivo; sino que también podía manipular las emociones, percibir las mentiras, y hacer que la gente y los animales se quedaran dormidos, igual que Jasper puede hacerlo. Además de eso, tenía un escudo como el tuyo, Edward, y la habilidad de suspender el tiempo."

"Wow." No puedo evitar la reacción que se me escapa cuando considero lo poderosa que la habrían hecho sus dones. Desde un punto de vista militar, ella hubiera sido una oponente formidable. El hecho que fue capaz de ocultar sus habilidades de su padre, y por lo tanto evitar que explotara sus dones, la hacía aún más extraordinaria.

"Sí," mi mamá concuerda. "Afortunadamente, también era determinada y tenaz. Indignada con el régimen totalitario de su padre y su falta de consideración por la libertad individual y de elección, juró encontrar una forma de escapar—y de alguna manera, forjar una nueva forma de vida, para ella misma y su familia. La oportunidad llegó un día finalmente, cuando ella y otras mujeres estaban sirviendo comida y bebidas durante una reunión entre Avarus y sus oficiales de más alto rango."

"Después de conquistar todo el continente, Avaro había estado contento con solidificar su control sobre la población, y de disfrutar los lujos y beneficios que el poder le había traído. Estaba al tanto de que algunas personas habían escapado al espacio, y que otras vivían en las pequeñas islas al otro lado del planeta; pero no los consideró dignos del esfuerzo o el riesgo de encontrar una forma de atravesar el océano para atacarlos."

"Sin embargo, Avarus tenía otras ideas. Los consideraba una amenaza—y peor para su orgullo, una afrenta personal a su poder, porque no estaban bajo su control. Por lo que la reunión de ese día era para discutir y planear formas de instigar un ataque contra el Thaay—tanto en la isla base localizada al otro del océano, así como a la estación espacial encima del planeta."

"No comprendo," la interrumpo, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar sus palabras. "¿Cómo podrían lanzar un ataque a través de kilómetros de agua—o a kilómetros encima del planeta? ¿Cómo podrían mover a suficientes hombres y armas para tener éxito?"

"No iba a ser ese tipo de ataque, Edward," mi madre explicó. "Por años, Avaro—y luego Avarus—habían estado trabajando para restaurar un arma tecnológicamente avanzada, que encontraron de la época antes de las revueltas. Los rumores decían que el arma podía enviarse por el aire, para destruir todo su objetivo; fue este artefacto el que Avarus y sus oficiales estaban planeando usar en su ataque."

"No hay honor en ese tipo de batalla," reacciono, sacudiendo mi cabeza indignado.

"Raras veces hay honor en matar, Edward," responde mi madre. "Defenderte, a tu familia y a tu hogar; sí hay honor ahí. Pero la guerra pocas veces se trata de defender. La guerra es el fracaso de la gente razonable a encontrar una solución razonable a problemas que los afectan a todos."

Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro por unos momentos, mientras considero sus palabras. Finalmente, asiento, y ella continúa con la historia.

"Ninguno de los hombres prestó atención a las servidoras; después de todo, eran mujeres. Pero en el momento en que Elizabeth escuchó y comprendió el alcance de sus planes, supo que tenía que hacer algo para detener la destrucción que estaban planeando. Ella, con mucho cuidado y a través de algunos años, construyó una confiable red clandestina de personas con su misma forma de pensar; todos relacionados con ella de alguna forma, y que tenían algunos de los mismos dones que ella poseía. Cierto, la mayoría eran mujeres; pero también hubo algunos hombres con el mismo parentesco, que también habían rechazado la opresión del régimen militar de Avaro."

"Ese mismo grupo secreto que había ayudado a los primeros disidentes a dejar el planeta seguía operando. Para ese entonces, no mucha gente se estaba yendo, por supuesto; pero aún existían aquellos que querían escapar de la tiranía que controlaba sus vidas. Un soldado enviado a recuperarse en un hospital de campaña que nunca llegó, y que entonces se asumió estaba perdido; una adolescente entregando suministros que desapareció, dejando atrás solo ropa regada ensangrentada, y alimento medio consumido, como evidencia del ataque de un animal; un grupo de niños, nadando en un río para refrescarse después de trabajar todo el día en los campos, nunca fue encontrado… y con el tiempo se pensó que se ahogaron."

"El grupo era inteligente, efectivo y nunca hizo nada mayor que llamara la atención. Una o dos personas aquí, unas cuantas más en otra parte… y todo mediante desapariciones que fácilmente podrían explicarse como accidentes naturales. Este fue el grupo con el que Elizabeth pudo contactar—y entonces, por fin, abordó a un representante de la gente que estaba viviendo en este asentamiento."

Mi madre apaga la pantalla entonces, poniéndose más cómoda en su silla, antes de volverse nuevamente hacia mí.

"Su nombre era Ares; y después de escuchar la historia de Elizabeth sobre el arma, decidieron un acuerdo—un intercambio, por decirlo así. Le tomó algo de tiempo a él y a la gente viviendo aquí, confiar en ella. Sabían quién era, por supuesto, y estaban recelosos de sus motivos; pero después de una serie de cautelosas comunicaciones y negociaciones cuando podían hacerlo de forma segura, Ares se convenció de que ella estaba diciendo la verdad. Después de razonar persuasivamente a favor de cooperar con ella, el resto de la población votó también a favor de apoyar su acuerdo."

"A cambio de que Elizabeth saboteara el arma, Ares transportaría a todo su grupo—con sus niños, y unos cuantos hombres en los que podían confiar—a un valle deshabitado en el centro de la meseta Olympus. Los científicos y agricultores los abastecerían con todos los animales adecuados, semillas y entrenamiento práctico necesario para establecer ahí una nueva vida sustentable."

"Una noche muy tarde, después de una de las fiestas de Avarus en las que terminaban embriagados, Elizabeth extendió su escudo sobre la casa principal—cubriendo la mayor parte de su recinto."

Al escuchar la palabra escudo, me acerco a mi madre, esperando aprender del ejemplo de Elizabeth sobre el uso táctico de mi don.

"Minuto a minuto, consiguió poco a poco suspender el tiempo dentro del capullo invisible que había erigido; y entonces… gradual e imperceptiblemente… hizo caer a todos dentro en un profundo sueño. Mientras sostenía el escudo, su grupo—protegidos conscientemente de la fuerza sutil de sus poderes—se escabulleron en silencio por los pasillos y habitaciones… finalmente emergiendo del recinto para encontrarse de nuevo, antes de encontrase con Ares."

"Él y otro hombre—un miembro de ese grupo secreto disidente que había ayudado a organizar su escape—estaban esperando a una corta distancia, junto a dos transportadores preparados y tripulados. Cubiertos por el manto de la oscuridad, Ares y su ayudante subieron rápidamente a todos los hombres, mujeres, y niños al transbordador más grande, ellos mismos aseguraron firmemente la puerta exterior, y luego—después de dar la señal para que partiera—se unieron a Elizabeth retrocediendo a una distancia segura de la nave antes de que se elevara, se inclinara ligeramente y luego saliera a toda velocidad a través de la noche hacia el valle."

"Con su misión cumplida, el contacto de Ares se fue para regresar con su grupo—que también había planeado finalmente escapar del régimen esa noche, temiendo la represalia que podría venir por la destrucción del arma."

"Cuando era seguro que se habían ido, Elizabeth sintió que al fin podía replegar su escudo; y con los habitantes del recinto todavía profundamente dormidos, ella y Ares abordaron el transbordador más pequeño. Sigilosamente atravesaron la oscuridad a la base de la montaña—donde el arma estaba oculta en un bunker subterráneo, accesible solo por una entrada cerca de la cima de una ladera remota."

Mi madre deja de hablar para tomar un trago de jugo. "Es una gran aventura, ¿no es así?" Pregunta, sonriendo cuando asiento de acuerdo, impaciente por que continúe. Al terminar con su bebida, pone el vaso en la mesa y continúa con la historia.

"Después, cuando todo había terminado, Ares escribió un informe detallado describiendo su misión para sabotear el arma; dijo que fue lo más atemorizante que había hecho en su vida. Tenemos una copia en el estante," dice mi madre, haciendo un gesto hacia la habitación cerrada. "Es una lectura interesante… sobre todo por las descripciones de sus discusiones sobre usar las habilidades de ella—las que él nunca había presenciado, y por lo tanto, se negaba a creer que existían. Eso duró hasta que ella finalmente lo atrapó dentro de su escudo—y luego se negó, a su vez, a liberarlo—hasta que lo reconociera y se disculpara, eso es."

Una sonrisa divertida llena su rostro mientras continúa describiendo sus interacciones. "Al parecer, Ares pensó que ella era una 'rareza mutada'—y ella lo llamó 'un simplón excesivamente educado'—antes de que finalmente encontraran una forma de trabajar juntos. Sospecho que entonces ya sentían algo por el otro, por supuesto; pero los dos eran demasiado tercos para admitir la atracción."

Volviéndose una vez más hacia mí, continúa. "Elizabeth tuvo que usar todos sus dones—y Ares, todo su conocimiento técnico—para finalmente conseguir el acceso, sin ser atrapados o descubiertos, a la cámara fuertemente custodiada donde se encontraba el arma. Tras el minucioso examen de Ares, resultó ser un tipo de dispositivo explosivo, unido a una pequeña máquina voladora que podía ser controlada a distancia. También tenía un mecanismo de sincronización, que parecía estar diseñado para detonar el dispositivo automáticamente después de una cantidad de tiempo programada."

"Los dos consiguieron reajustar las coordenadas en la máquina antes de lanzarla al aire, apuntando ahora en medio del continente. El temporizador había sido fijado en dos horas; suficiente tiempo, pensaron ellos, para regresar al transbordador y alejarse antes de que el dispositivo explotara. Creyeron que solo estaban destruyendo un arma, antes de que pudiera usarse contra ellos, o cualquier otro; pero nadie tenía idea de lo poderoso que realmente era."

Mi madre hace una pausa en su historia, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No tenemos informes que queden de primera mano—si alguna vez existieron—de lo que realmente sucedió _durante_ la explosión. Pero hasta donde podemos discernir ahora, probablemente nadie en el área directamente debajo de su arco pudo haber sobrevivido a la explosión inicial—o la destrucción que ocurrió posteriormente. Mientras tanto, la gente en Aether estaban monitoreando de cerca la superficie del planeta, y estaban conmocionados por lo que vieron."

"Cuando estalló, la explosión fue tan descomunal que desencadenó terremotos por todo el continente. Montañas se derrumbaron por los temblores; ríos y lagos simplemente desaparecieron, cuando abismos enormes abrieron el suelo debajo de ellos, tragándolos por completo. El calor por el fogonazo muy probablemente incineró todo a cientos de kilómetros; sabemos que literalmente quemó el suelo, y dejó la tierra como un manto negro de desecho sin vida."

"La ola de fuerza de la explosión atrapó a Ares y a Elizabeth en el aire. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ella pudo envolver el escudo alrededor del transbordador, y evitar que se desintegrara—pero no antes de que ambos fueran heridos gravemente, cuando el vehículo fue arrojado de un lado a otro violentamente en la turbulencia… para que al fin se estrellara en el borde de la meseta."

"La nave tenía un pequeño kit médico, con solo los suministros mínimos. Elizabeth fue la primera en recuperar la consciencia, y apresuradamente usó el escaso contenido para tratarse, a fin de recuperar algo de su fuerza para cuando Ares finalmente despertara."

"Puedes imaginar lo que él debe haber pensado," sonríe. "En su diario, admite que estaba indignado de que ella ignorara sus heridas—y evidentemente, solo tratara de salvarse ella. Pero había juzgado mal a Elizabeth. Con la poca energía que le había quedado, ella lo envolvió con cuidado en su escudo—suspendiéndolo en el tiempo, y manteniéndolo seguro—hasta que con el tiempo pudieran ser encontrados y rescatados."

"Durante su larga recuperación, los dos llegaron a conocerse gradualmente. Ares estaba conmocionado—y cada vez más furioso—al descubrir las indignantes condiciones bajo las que Elizabeth, y casi toda mujer en su tierra natal, se habían visto forzadas a vivir. Ella, a su vez, aprendió a aceptar que la tecnología y la educación—descrita y explicada, con ejemplos prácticos por Ares—podía ser verdaderamente beneficiosa para todos… cuando se implementaba de la forma correcta, por las razones correctas. Así que: así como sus cuerpos trabajaron para sanar de sus heridas, los dos tuvieron que esforzarse por hacer a un lado su inherente desconfianza e ideas equivocadas; pero hasta que por fin Ares admitió que ella no era un fenómeno de la naturaleza—y Elizabeth reconoció a regañadientes que él no era un pomposo cretino excesivamente educado—los dos se dieron cuenta que empezaban a tener sentimientos por el otro."

"En los meses que siguieron, los dos trabajaron juntos—junto con los expertos de la estación y su asentamiento—para forjar la nueva vida que Elizabeth había prometido encontrar para sí misma y su familia. La ciudad central fue cuidadosamente diseñada y distribuida; el sistema de irrigación planeado; y los campos y huertos comenzados. La combinación de sus fortalezas individuales los convirtió en un equipo formidable; y poco a poco, de forma natural, los dos se convirtieron en los líderes no oficiales de la nueva comunidad. Cuando reconocer y confesar su renuente pero creciente amor pareció ser algo inevitable, la pareja en cierto modo sorprendida, pero muy contenta pronto se casó."

"Según se dice, el matrimonio—que unió a la excepcionalmente dotada hija del imperio de Avaro con el técnicamente educado hijo de los temidos Thaays—fue uno verdaderamente feliz. Después de un año o algo así, tuvieron una hija que llamaron Eleni—la primera de muchas mujeres de nuestro linaje que ha llevado ese nombre. Pero el esfuerzo por sostener el escudo durante y después de su escape había debilitado gravemente el corazón de Elizabeth, y nunca se recuperó completamente del nacimiento de su hija. Lamentablemente, murió unos años después… rodeada de sus hijas, los miembros de su extensa familia a quienes había ayudado a escapar, y acogida gentilmente en los brazos de Ares—el único hombre que realmente había amado."

Mi madre pausa su relato de la historia, suspirando profundamente y moviéndose en su silla para ponerse más cómoda. "Casi terminamos," sonríe.

"Aunque afligido, Ares estaba determinado a terminar el trabajo que habían empezado. Insistió en que los científicos honraran su acuerdo con Elizabeth; y juntos, ellos—trabajaron con los miembros del grupo que había escapado con ella—transformando completamente el valle en un paraíso para los refugiados. Justo como nos cuentan las historias, enseñaron a sus descendientes cómo cuidar de sí mismos; cómo ser buenos administradores de animales, y de la tierra."

"Ares se quedó en el valle con la gente, un líder respetado y venerado; vivió lo suficiente para ver a sus nietos nacer en un mundo de paz y esperanza. Luego—cuando era un viejo, y sabía que su fin se acercaba, se fue una mañana—justo como las historias dicen que hizo. Salió por la puerta en la muralla, desapareciendo en el páramo… y no lo volvieron a ver más."

El silencio llena la habitación, y los dos estamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos de Elizabeth y Ares, nuestros ancestros de hace tanto tiempo atrás. Todas las palabras de mi madre—junto con las revelaciones de la tarde—pesan en mi mente; estoy física y mentalmente exhausto.

Pero hay una última cosa que no entiendo; una cosa más que tengo que encajar.

"¿Madre…?" Pregunto vacilante, cuando los dos nos ponemos de pie y nos volvemos hacia la puerta para irnos.

"Edward, se está haciendo tarde; deberíamos parar por un rato ahora, e ir a cenar."

"Lo sé, madre. Pero también tengo que saber… _necesito_ saber. Si nuestra gente comprendió que el Thaay no era real… si en realidad no teníamos que protegernos de ellos, o de otras amenazas… entonces, ¿por qué nos aislamos de las otras ciudades? ¿Por qué Ares hizo que construyéramos la muralla? ¿Por qué entrenamos como Protectores toda nuestra vida?"

Los ojos de mi madre tienen la misma tristeza de un alma abatida que vi en los de Elizabeth mientras estudia mi rostro. Estira su mano, echando lentamente el cabello de mi frente hacia atrás. "Oh, Edward," suspira. "Todo fue parte del acuerdo que Elizabeth hizo con la gente de Ares. Ellos tenían miedo—miedo de nosotros; miedo de nuestros dones. Temían lo que podría pasar si alguien como nuestro ancestro Avaro tomaba el control de nuestro valle. De modo que hicieron que nuestra gente jurara que siempre antepondrían el bien de otros a su propia ganancia personal."

"El programa Protector fue puesto en marcha para asegurar que nuestros hombres jóvenes fueran entrenados para abandonar toda codicia, toda avaricia personal. Las mutaciones heredadas de Avaro—y las habilidades que las acompañan—tienen la posibilidad de volver a alguien muy poderoso. Ese poder puede usarse para traer un gran bien… o algo más. Avaro—y su hijo, Avarus—permitieron que sus habilidades los retorcieran en tiranos egoístas que destruyeron la vida de miles para su propia ganancia personal. Al entrenar a nuestros hijos a valorar la importancia de la comunidad sobre sus propios deseos individuales, nos aseguramos de que entregarán sus vidas, de ser necesario, para evitar que un tirano egoísta le arrebate nuevamente el poder a la gente."

Las palabras del juramento que tomé se repiten en mi mente al escuchar la explicación de mi madre. Había prometido, con mi sangre, servir y proteger a la gente. Había jurado abandonar todo egoísmo, y anteponer sus necesidades a las propias. Toda mi vida, mi entrenamiento me había encauzado en esa dirección—ser un protector de la gente. Mi reacción instintiva a Avaro y sus abusos había probado lo mucho que se había arraigado esa instrucción.

"¿Edward…?" La voz de mi madre interrumpe mis pensamientos. Me está observando de cerca cuando mi atención vuelve a ella.

"La muralla, Edward," continúa. "Tienes que saber que la muralla no fue construida para mantener al Thaay… o a los Yippers… o cualquier otro peligro de nuestro mundo… _afuera_."

Tomando mis manos, las sostiene con firmeza en las suyas.

"¿La muralla…? La muralla fue construida para mantenernos a nosotros… _dentro_."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, creo que quedó respondida una de las dudas más mencionadas por ustedes. ¿Por qué perpetuar una mentira, como la existencia del Thaay si sabes que no es verdad? ¿Para qué seguir entrenando a tus hijos para combatir un enemigo que no existe? La respuesta aquí está, pero estoy segura que muchas de ustedes, como en su momento yo lo hice, se sentirán indignadas en favor de Edward y los demás jóvenes de Olympus por haber sido manipulados de esa forma, ¿no es así? Tal vez habrá quienes lo entiendan y pensándolo bien, tal vez tuvieron razón en lo que hicieron. Pero, todavía hay mucho que descubrir de esta sociedad. Y en el siguiente Edward se ve en la misma disyuntiva. Así que, ya saben qué tienen que hacer, usen el cuadrito de abajo y díganme su opinión sobre este capítulo, y si no saben que poner con un gracias, un saludo o hasta una carita feliz es suficiente ;) Recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de la historia.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Antonia, Brenda Cullenn, PRISOL, Summer Suny, torrespera172, Melany, Nadiia16, Vrigny, freedom2604, Noelia, alejandra1987, rjnavajas, Ninee95, Nancy, Sheei Luquee, kaja0507, Gabriela Cullen, Ericastelo, Adriu, saraipineda44, Noir Lark, andreasotoseneca, patymdn, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, liduvina, injoa, aliceforever85, Niny96, Pili, Maryluna, JessMel, Alma Figueroa, myaenriquez02, Cristal82, ConiLizzy, Rosy Canul, Gabriela Negrete, Sully YM, Techu, Diablillo07, dushakis, glow0718, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, Kabum, andyG, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Mafer, tulgarita, Lizdayanna, Isabelfromnowon, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el otro, ¿cuándo? Recuerden que depende de ustedes!**_


	21. Capítulo 21

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo veintiuno**

 **EPOV**

La cena esa noche fue… _extenuante._

Física y mentalmente agotado por la conversación de la tarde con mi madre, estaba, al final de nuestra conversación, solo sentado ahí— desconcertado y extenuado. Demasiadas revelaciones, demasiadas sorpresas alarmantes… y demasiados secretos revelados para que asimilara y comprendiera, en un tiempo muy corto.

También sabía que había más cosas que no se me han dicho; incluso más detalles que todavía no he comprendido.

Y, a decir verdad, mis propias reacciones a la historia que mi madre había compartido eran casi tan confusas para mí como las cosas que había revelado.

Por supuesto, en seguida me sentí aliviado de que al fin conociera la verdadera historia detrás del Thaay, la fundación de nuestro valle y el programa Protector.

Pero al mismo tiempo, también estaba enojado. Tan enojado que casi podía sentir que _echaba humo_.

Furioso de sentir como si toda mi vida hubiese sido una mentira—una manipulación para cumplir con un trato hecho hace mucho tiempo por personas de las que apenas hoy me enteré que existieron.

Furioso de sentir como si todavía estuviera siendo controlado y empujado en una dirección que no entendía—todo por los muchos detalles que nadie se había molestado en compartir conmigo todavía.

Y por último, también estaba furioso conmigo mismo.

Mi mente lógica reconocía la genialidad del programa Protector. Comprendía el peligro que yo podría haber generado—o alguien como yo podría haber sido—si al crecer, me hubiera dado cuenta de mis habilidades para imponer mi voluntad sobre otras personas; si no hubiese tenido el entrenamiento para controlar esos deseos. Por eso mi frustración conmigo mismo por mi furia al sentirme usado—todo mientras comprendo, muy bien, el _cómo_ y el _por qué_ se había hecho. La parte de mí entrenada militarmente aceptaba la necesidad; mi parte personal se sentía manipulada, engañada… y se sentía cada vez más avergonzada de forma humillante al ser traicionada.

.

.

El comedor había estado lleno de gente, zumbando con el bullicio de conversación, cuando mi madre y yo entramos; pero tan pronto como nos vieron, la sala de pronto se silenció. Era evidente que todos sabían quién era yo. Pero yo no los conocía; y por primera vez en mi vida, estaba rodeado por una habitación llena de extraños. Era una sensación incómoda y desconcertante.

Mi familia estaba sentada en la misma mesa que habíamos usado para la comida de la tarde. Estaba ubicada a lo largo de un extremo de la gran sala, parte del grupo de mesas en general; pero al mismo tiempo, todavía un poco separada del resto. Reflejaba exactamente mis sentimientos al estar aquí.

Éramos parte de este grupo—o al menos mi madre, mi padre y mis hermanos parecían serlo; pero también éramos ajenos a él, los extraños. Me pregunté qué pensaba la gente de nosotros, qué nombre se había usado para referirse a nuestro valle y población. ¿Habían crecido pensando en nosotros como algo qué evitarse, como nosotros a ellos? ¿A todos se nos consideraba descendientes de un tirano mutante? Sus ancestros evidentemente habían temido a nuestro grupo. ¿Nos habíamos convertido en su Thaay?

La silla entre Bella y Alice la habían dejado vacía. Bella me sonrío vacilante cuando me senté, buscando en mi rostro cualquier rastro de emociones que debe haberse dado cuenta que estaría sintiendo. Sabía que estaba preocupada, y sabía que entendía cómo las revelaciones de la tarde me afectarían.

La conexión que compartíamos me atraía. Quería envolverla en mis brazos, y descansar mi cabeza en su hombro. Quería respirar el dulce aroma de su piel, y pasar mis dedos por su cabello. Quería olvidar todo a excepción de la forma en que ella se sentía en mis brazos.

"¿Estás bien?" Me susurró, mientras tomaba mi mano en la suya. El gesto era reconfortante y tranquilizador, y le sonreí para que supiera que al menos estaba tratando de lidiar con la situación.

La conversación y la risa se arremolinó en torno a mí durante la comida. De vez en cuando, Bella continuaba tocándome: un apretón en mi mano… un ligero roce en mi brazo… una palmada en mi muslo. Era relajante ser tocado por ella, estar rodeado de sus voces; pero a medida que avanzaba la noche, me encontré cada vez más callado, e incluso más retraído.

Por más que lo intentara, era difícil participar en sus conversaciones cuando mi mente todavía daba vueltas por la información compartida esta tarde.

Eventualmente, incluso los esfuerzos de Alice por provocarme a una ligera discusión se encontraron con respuestas cortas y hoscas—o mi silencio. Varias veces, noté que Bella y mi madre me observaban de cerca, junto con algunas miradas preocupadas de mi padre; pero decidí ignorarlos a todos. O al menos, pretendí hacerlo.

Jasper y Mary Alice estaba sentados a la mesa frente a mí. Observándolos, tan claramente prendados el uno por el otro, me recordaron a Emmett y Rose. Me pregunté cómo estaba Emmett; si estaba preocupado por mí, o si creía que había muerto en el páramo.

Quizás Hunter le diría que sobreviví. Era claro que mi madre tenía alguna forma de permanecer en contacto con la gente de aquí, y con los otros—probablemente Hunter—en nuestro valle. Cómo podía hacerse, no tenía idea; tampoco tenía idea de cómo podía viajar tan rápidamente entre nuestro valle y este asentamiento. Tomé nota de esos pensamientos como una cosa más que necesitaba preguntar.

Parecía evidente que aparte de mi pequeña familia, todos los demás en la sala debían ser de Korinth, o de alguna de las otras ciudades; o tal vez habían crecido aquí. También era posible, supongo, que pudieran ser de la estación espacial. Mi madre no había mencionado si todavía había gente viviendo ahí. Esa era otra cosa que quería saber.

Mientras observaba a las personas en la sala, me di cuenta que había una diferencia en ellas, 'otra' más que no podía descifrar. Me pregunté, brevemente, si aún estaba pensando en términos de 'nosotros' y 'ellos'; pero no creí, ni quería creer, que lo estaba. Por los fragmentos de conversaciones que podía escuchar, parecíamos hablar el mismo lenguaje… si bien, tal vez con un acento o entonación diferente. Todos los hombres eran casi de la misma estatura, como lo eran las mujeres. Nadie parecía ser algo fuera de lo común o inusual.

Mientras estaba ahí observando y considerando, escuché reír a Mary Alice por algo que había dicho Jasper. Volví la mirada una vez más a nuestra mesa, y me encontré con la sonrisa vacilante de Jared. Al mirarlo, me di cuenta que había pasado por alto algo muy obvio, muy simple—pero tan completamente extraño a lo que estaba acostumbrado, que mi mente simplemente no había procesado la diferencia.

¡Los ojos de Jared eran azules! Los de Mary Alice también eran azules, y los dos tenían cabello casi negro. Esta vez cuando busqué en la sala, encontré ojos azules, y marrones, y algunos que eran casi negros. Vi cabello castaño, cabello negro, cabello amarillo, y todos los tonos intermedios; pero ninguno tenía cabello rojo. Rojo claro, rojo oscuro o rojo pardusco, mi familia eran los únicos con cabello rojo y los únicos con ojos verdes. Todos los que había visto alguna vez en mi vida tenían los ojos de algún tono de verde, y cabello de algún tono de rojo.

Esa era la prueba de nuestro ancestro en común: todos los que había conocido en mi vida descendían de Avaro.

No sorprende que nos hayan tenido miedo; no sorprende que hayan querido mantenernos en nuestro valle. Sin embargo, ¿por qué estábamos aquí ahora? ¿Qué había cambiado para ellos para permitir que nos uniéramos a ellos? ¿Y por qué elegirían a mi madre, una descendiente directa de Avaro, para ser su líder? Añadí esas preguntas a mi ya larga lista mental de detalles que estaba determinado a descubrir.

Pensar en las preguntas que aún quería que se me respondieran me recordó el cuarto de archivos que me habían mostrado. Los altos estantes, a rebosar de conocimiento acumulado de generaciones de personas que habían vivido antes que yo, llamando con secretos solo esperando a ser revelados. Estudiar los diarios, mapas y libros en los pequeños archivos de nuestro valle había sido una parte muy importante y satisfactoria de mi entrenamiento de Ranger. Me pregunté cómo mi vida personal, y las vidas de mis compañeros Protectores, pudieran haber sido distintas si tuviéramos acceso a las historias reales e información esperando aquí. ¿Podríamos haber encontrado la forma de encausar nuestras habilidades para la prosperidad de nuestra gente, sin el rígido control del entrenamiento de Protector?

No estaba seguro cuántos años habían pasado realmente desde que Elizabeth y Ares habían establecidos nuestro refugio seguro. Pero tenía que considerar que con el paso del tiempo, los salvaguardas y programas que designaron e implementaron podrían haber cambiado, podrían haberse retorcido poco a poco a la forma que tomaron hoy. El hecho de que todavía nos aferramos al mito del Thaay me forzaba a al menos considerar que esto podría ser verdad. Si compartíamos las verdades reales con nuestros conciudadanos, ¿cambiaríamos nuestra sociedad para bien? ¿Esa era la forma en la que yo iba a 'salvar' a mi gente, y ayudarlos a iniciar una nueva vida, como mi madre seguía insinuando?

Las preguntas, las incertidumbres, las dudas—todas las que surgieron por una tarde de revelaciones—de repente son muy abrumadoras. Aunque la sala es bonita, cálida y acogedora… junto con el relajado sonido del agua corriendo… ya no puedo encontrar consuelo en su belleza. El delicioso aroma a comida que fue servida para la cena… la risa y la conversación de la gente que me rodea… ya no es reconfortante. La luz de la puesta de sol, entrando por el domo superior y emitiendo su cálido resplandor sobre todo el lugar, ya no es de ayuda para levantar mis cansados ánimos. Estoy cansado, mi mano está punzando, y simplemente estoy listo para que este largo día termine. Todo lo que deseo en este momento—todo lo que anhelo, justo ahora—es una habitación tranquila, una cama cómoda y la promesa de dormir profundamente sin sueños.

"¿Jasper…?" Mi pregunta sobresalta a todos en la mesa—las conversaciones cesan, cuando todos se vuelven hacia mí sorprendidos.

Los ojos de mi hermano se abren como platos cuando le pido que me muestre mi habitación. "Por supuesto," responde, al levantarse. "¿Quieres ir ahora?"

Respondiendo de forma afirmativa, me vuelvo hacia mi madre y mi padre—explicándoles mi fatiga y pidiendo que me disculpen. Cuando me levanto, alcanzo a ver el rostro de Bella. Está lleno de confusión y dolor; dolor—ahora me doy cuenta—que he provocado al ignorarla la mayor parte de la noche, y pidiendo la ayuda de Jasper en vez de la de ella.

"Bella…" Tartamudeo, tratando de explicarme. "No pensé… quiero decir, no sabía si sería considerado apropiado el que tú… ya sabes." Agito mis manos, haciendo gestos con ellas hacia los pasillos, tratando de señalar ineficazmente lo que estoy teniendo tantos problemas para decir.

"Está bien, Edward." Le echa un vistazo a Jasper, luego de nuevo a mí con una sonrisa. "Imagino que tienes muchas cosas que te gustaría hablar con tu hermano. Te veré mañana."

Asintiendo, toco brevemente su hombro—y le deseo y al resto de la mesa buenas noches, antes de seguir a Jasper fuera de la sala.

Jasper me lleva al pasillo amarillo en el que estuve hoy más temprano, explicándome que es el único que no está completamente bajo tierra, y que la mayoría de las habitaciones tienen algún tipo de ventana. "Puede tomar algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a no poder ver afuera cuando has pasado mucho tiempo en el exterior," añade. "Es por eso que a la mayoría de los nuevos se les dan dormitorios en este pasillo."

La puerta que abre al final del pasillo conduce a una habitación muy parecida a la que tengo en casa. Aunque, es más grande y más colorida, con paredes pintadas de azul y un edredón de rayas blancas y azules sobre la enorme cama en la esquina. Dos sillas de madera flanquean una pequeña mesa en la esquina opuesta, y una alfombra grande y suave cubre la mayor parte del piso de piedra. Hay una hilera de ventanas estrechas en la parte superior de las paredes, permitiendo que la luz cálida de la puesta de sol se filtre dentro. Unos ganchos en la pared sostienen mis armas, y estoy sorprendido y complacido de ver que han sido limpiadas y han cuidado de ellas.

Hay una pequeña mesita de noche, pero no tiene velas o un pedernal. En vez de eso, él me dice que el objeto que está encima se llama lámpara; y luego me muestra cómo encenderla y apagarla, después de explicarme que también usa electricidad para hacer la luz—igual que las esferas que iluminan los pasillos. Jasper abre los cajones que forman parte de una pequeña cómoda, mostrándome varios cambios de ropa de día y ropa para dormir que se me habían proporcionado. El cajón de abajo contenía mi equipo de Ranger; y ese también ha sido limpiado y reparado.

La única otra puerta en la habitación conduce a grande cuarto de baño, que tiene un inodoro, un lavabo para asearse y una ducha con el mismo tipo de bañera que había aprendido a apreciar en mi habitación en las barracas en casa. Jasper se ríe entre dientes cuando escucha mi suspiro complacido tan pronto como la veo.

Se echa a reír incluso más fuerte cuando le cuento de las horas que pasé relajando mis cansados músculos después de soportar un día del entrenamiento de Hunter. Pasamos los siguientes minutos recordando a Hunter y sus métodos de entrenamiento, su hosco exterior, y sus bromas pesadas. Al parecer, estaba realmente encariñado con hacer que sus nuevos Ranger se pusieran su exageradamente ceñida y excesivamente reveladora ropa térmica tejida; no solo Jasper y yo sufrimos la indignación, sino que también engañó a Liam a que las usara en el comedor.

Hay un momento de silencio cuando hemos terminado de reír, los dos pensando en Liam y Hunter.

"¿Sabe él que estoy aquí? ¿Sabe qué estoy bien?"

"Sí," admite Jasper. "Se le ha mantenido informado de tu viaje y tu progreso."

"Entonces, ¿sabe lo de la mordida del Fanger?" Mi pregunta origina otra ronda de risitas de Jasper.

"Oh, sí," sonríe con suficiencia. "Hizo comentarios muy coloridos sobre 'estúpidos e incompetentes Rangers, que nunca se les debería permitir dejar el valle hasta que aprendan a mirar dónde ponen la mano.' Pero es un buen, hombre," continúa Jasper. "Está realmente contento de que estés bien."

Una vez más nos quedamos callados mientras los dos nos movemos incómodos, al saber que hay mucho que tenemos que decirnos… pero sin que ninguno sepa cómo comenzar la conversación.

"¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de esas bañeras?" Jasper pregunta, rompiendo de pronto el silencio.

"Uh, ¿no?"

Se ríe entre dientes al escuchar mi respuesta confusa. "Bueno, son lo bastante grandes para dos personas; y déjame decirte, hermano—bañarse es mucho más divertido con alguien más en la bañera contigo."

"¿Qué…?" Sus palabras me han dejado completamente perplejo, y lo miro con el ceño fruncido, tratando de entender por qué querría asearse con alguien más en la bañera… y quién posiblemente querría bañarse con él. "¿Por qué querrías bañarte con alguien más? ¿Y quién querría hacer eso contigo?" La idea me parece asquerosa, y no puedo ocultar la desaprobación en mi voz. Compartir el cuarto de ducha con mi cohorte era algo normal de todos los días, y nunca lo cuestioné; pero relajarse en una gran bañera con uno de mis compañeros cadetes, mientras nos lavamos el sudor y la suciedad de nuestros cuerpos, simplemente me parece desconcertante.

En este momento está doblado de la risa, jadeando por aire mientras me sonríe con suficiencia.

"No entiendo qué es tan divertido," frunzo el ceño. "Eso solo parece muy…" Miro la bañera, imaginándola llena de agua y alguien más ahí conmigo, tratando de asearse desnudo… "Oh…" Consigo decir, mientras mi mente ahora imagina destellos de húmeda piel sonrojada por el agua caliente… y manos enjabonadas lavando partes del cuerpo recién descubiertas… y suaves toallas siendo usadas para secar lo de alguien más… "¡Oh!"

Jasper me sonríe cuando finalmente lo miro otra vez. "Pendejo," murmuro, sonriendo cuando empieza a reír nuevamente. "Entonces. Tú y Mary Alice, ¿eh?"

"Oh, sí. Ella es la indicada para mí; y le gusta mucho un buen baño caliente, sobre todo cuando yo…"

"Suficiente," grito, interrumpiéndolo mientras sigue riendo. "No necesito los detalles."

Tratando de cambiar de tema, le pregunto cómo son las fiestas sociales aquí, y cuándo será la próxima—pensando que quizás podré pasar algo de tiempo con Bella entonces.

"Edward," él titubea, inclinando su cabeza mientras me observa. "Aquí no tenemos fiestas sociales. Mary Alice y yo vivimos juntos. Compartimos un dormitorio de pareja en el pasillo verde."

"Pero… ¡todavía estás en servicio activo! No tienes permitido casarte hasta que te des de baja. No puedes…" Me quedo sin palabras, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que acaba de decir. "Cuando vuelvas al valle, no vas a poder vivir con ella ahí. Tienes que completar tu juramento, Jasper. Eres un Protector—un _Ranger_ —y tú…"

"Edward," me interrumpe. "Madre acaba de explicarte lo de Elizabeth y Ares, y por qué se inició el programa Protector, ¿verdad?" Cuando asiento, continúa. "No tenemos Protectores aquí; no los necesitamos. Y pronto, tampoco los necesitaremos en el valle."

Todo lo que puedo hacer es levantarme y mirarlo fijamente, cuando mi mente empieza a asimilar poco a poco todas las implicaciones de lo que acaba de decir. Hay tantos posibles significados, tantas consecuencias a la declaración que acaba de hacer.

"¿Cómo…?"

"Vamos a encontrar un lugar más cómodo para hablar," sugiere, volviendo entrar al cuarto principal. "Por qué no te recuestas y te recargas en esas almohadas en la cama, y yo tomaré una silla."

Jasper se pone cómodo en una de las sillas, arrastrando la otra frente a él para descansar sus pies, mientras yo me recuesto en la cama, con múltiples almohadas soportando mis hombros y mi cabeza. Pero antes de que pueda decir algo, me advierte que si empezamos a hablar del valle y el futuro, entonces estaremos aquí toda la noche.

"Además," añade. "Hay demasiados detalles que yo mismo no conozco. El consejo asesor se reunirá pronto para discutir todo, y todos estaremos presentes ahí; por lo que sugiero que dejemos ese tema para otra ocasión, y que me preguntes algunas de las otras cosas que quieres saber que yo _pueda_ responder."

Lo que dice tiene sentido, así que pienso en las preguntas que había estado escuchando en mi mente durante la cena.

"Dijiste que Hunter sabe sobre mí," empiezo a decir. "Es obvio que personas de este asentamiento están en comunicación con nuestro valle; así que, ¿cómo, exactamente, hacen eso? ¿Cómo se enteró mi madre que estaba herido, y cómo sabe Hunter que estoy bien?"

Jasper asiente, "Tienes razón, se comunican. Tienen una máquina llamada _transmisor_ que puede enviar ondas de sonido a largas distancias. Si tienes un receptor, puedes captar esas ondas de sonido y convertirlas en palabras. De ese modo la gente aquí puede hablar con madre y padre, y madre y padre pueden responderles, porque ambos tienen un transmisor y un receptor."

Sus palabras son confusas y sé que tengo que conseguir más detalles; pero en todo lo que me puedo enfocar es en la revelación de que ellos tienen algo de la misma tecnología—en casa, en _nuestro_ valle—que he visto aquí. "¡Qué!" Reacciono asombrado. "¿Tienen una máquina con transmisor y receptor? ¿Dónde está?"

"Oh, está en su casa," responde, intentando infructuosamente contener la sonrisa engreída al ver mi sorpresa. "Probablemente has pasado caminando a su lado y nunca la notaste."

"Te estás divirtiendo demasiado con esto," hago una mueca. "Pero voy a seguirte la corriente: entonces, ¿dónde está esa maravillosa y misteriosa máquina?"

Jasper se está riendo con tantas ganas que apenas puede responder mi pregunta. "Oh, querido Ares," jadea. "No vas a creer esto, Edward. ¡Padre… Padre oculta las piezas en sus colmenas de abejas!"

"¿Él _qué_ …?" Y de repente, también me estoy riendo. Riendo al imaginar a mi padre ocultando las piezas de una máquina desconocida en sus colmenas, donde nadie pensaría—o siquiera querría—buscar; y riendo al pensar en la genialidad de tener a sus humildes abejas protegiendo una pieza de tecnología avanzada.

Miro a mi hermano mientras los dos reímos. Se ve muy relajado, muy feliz. No pudimos pasar juntos mucho tiempo al crecer; y una vez que nos convertimos en cadetes, nuestro tiempo estaba estructurado y organizado en torno a nuestros cohortes de edad. Nos veíamos durante las celebraciones de la semana del juramento y otros festivales anuales; pero esos siempre eran tiempos ajetreados, y llenos con actividades familiares que dejaban poco tiempo para desarrollar los lazos afectivos entre hermanos. Siempre estaba un poco asombrado de mi hermano mayor, y admiraba a Jasper como el cadete, Protector, y finalmente, Ranger perfecto.

Ahora mientras lo observo, caigo en cuenta que tenemos oportunidad de llegar a conocernos como dos hermanos, dos amigos. Todavía estoy sonriendo cuando Jasper al fin deja de reír, y me devuelve la sonrisa.

"¿Cómo supiste que las partes estaban ahí? ¿Te las mostró?"

Jasper da unos golpecitos en su cabeza con su dedo.

"Ahh, tu don. Madre me contó un poco de él; pero en realidad no entiendo cómo funciona. También dijo que te ayudaron a lidiar con él mientras todavía eras un cadete."

"Sí," responde despacio. "Empezaron a pasar cosas cuando cumplí doce años. Al principio, pensé que algo estaba mal con mis ojos y mis oídos. Comencé a ver a las personas en colores diferentes, y sentir emociones fluyendo de ellos.

"Como ahora, cuando te miro, puedo darme cuenta que te sientes relajado y contento; incluso con toda la confusión y dudas que sé permanecen en tu mente; aun así sientes felicidad de estar aquí en esta habitación conmigo. Puedo 'percibir' esas emociones cuando concentro mi atención en ti; pero también puedo 'verlo'—porque estás resplandeciendo, en este momento—con una cálida luz amarilla."

Sin siquiera pensarlo, levanto mi mano para ver esa 'cálida luz amarilla' que está describiendo. Por supuesto, no es visible para mí, ganándome otra sonrisa burlona de su parte cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo.

"Otras emociones se ven diferente," continúa explicando. "La ira, la veo como un tono ligeramente rojo en la piel; y cuando trato de 'percibir' a alguien que está enojado, de hecho, físicamente, duele. La tristeza hace que las personas se vean como si tuvieran una sombra azul sobre ellos; y la frustración provoca una vibración naranja en el aire a su alrededor."

"Pero la mejor, Edward," sonríe, inclinándose hacia mí, "la mejor es el amor. Cuando veo personas que sienten amor—ya sea dos amantes que acaban de descubrirse el uno al otro, o un padre y un hijo disfrutando de su tiempo juntos, o una pareja casada que han pasado años juntos—cuando veo esa clase de amor, esas personas _brillan_. Tienen un resplandor que los hace casi titilar mientras se mueven. Es algo hermoso de ver—pero jodidamente confuso para un niño de doce años."

Se ríe bajito otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Afortunadamente, la mayoría de las personas no tienen fuertes emociones tan a menudo—por lo que generalmente se ven más o menos normales, la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero cuando comenzó, seguía frotando mis ojos y quejándome de los colores. Los entrenadores me enviaron con los doctores; pero me fue difícil explicarles lo que estaba viendo, sintiendo y escuchando. Me enviaron a casa de las barracas, sin estar seguros si podría continuar con mi entrenamiento."

Esa información me sorprende; nunca antes me enteré de eso.

"Fue verdaderamente atemorizante," continúa. "Por un tiempo, todos pensaron que podría perder mi vista y mi oído. Entonces, pensé que tal vez estaba dentro de mí; que yo era algo malo—como parte Thaay, o no una verdadera persona. Incluso me preocupó que nunca completaría mi entrenamiento para convertirme en Protector."

Recargándose un poco en su silla, Jasper cruza sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se mueve para ponerse más cómodo, antes de volverse para mirarme de nuevo.

"Afortunadamente, no le tomó mucho tiempo a mi madre darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Tener a alguien que realmente escuchara y creyera lo que estaba diciendo también ayudó. Estuve en casa por un par de meses; y en ese tiempo, aprendí cómo clasificar o ignorar la mayor parte de que estaba viendo y sintiendo. Pero también descubrimos que si me concentraba sin resistirme, podía 'forzar' emociones a personas y animales para hacerlos sentir las cosas que yo quería que sintieran."

"¿Y lo de mentir? ¿Poder percibir si alguien está diciendo la verdad, o solo parte de ella?" Pregunto, alentándolo a seguir hablando.

"Ahh, sí. Eso empezó un poco antes. Cuando alguien dice algo que no es totalmente cierto, incluso si no se dan cuenta que no es la verdad, su voz es diferente. Tiene un dejo extraño, un tipo diferente de tono. Es difícil de explicar," se encoje de hombros. "E incluso más difícil de creer—pero por otro lado, tu escudo también lo es," se ríe.

"¿Y si mienten deliberadamente?"

"Eso es mucho, mucho peor. Cuando alguien dice algo que es completamente falso, entonces su piel toma un enfermizo color amarillo verdoso—y su voz es ronca y gutural, casi como si estuviera gruñendo. Afortunadamente, eso no sucede muy a menudo… aunque fue muy divertido cuando podía atrapar a Hunter en unos de sus cuentos más escandalosos."

Los dos nos reímos al escuchar las palabras de Jasper, pensando en nuestro amigo y mentor. Se me ocurre que en realidad echo de menos a Hunter, y me pregunto cuándo—si es que—voy a verlo otra vez.

Como si pudiera leer mi mente, Jasper me informa casualmente que Hunter y Kate estarán aquí en unos días para asistir a la reunión del consejo asesor, y que tendré una oportunidad de hablar con ellos entonces.

"¿También Kate? ¿Ella sabe sobre todo esto?"

"Sí; ha tomado un rol más activo, desde que ella y Hunter están juntos."

"Maldita sea, Jasper," suelto. "¿Cuántas otras personas saben lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué me siento como la última persona en descubrir la verdad?"

Mi frustración de inmediato me tiene de pie, y paseándome de un lado al otro del piso.

"¿Por qué no me dijeron nada antes? Madre y padre te ayudaron a _ti_ —pero nunca me dijeron una palabra a _mí_. Pasé mi vida pensando que algo estaba mal conmigo, preocupado que era parte Thaay o algo así. Y ahora, ahora me entero que toda esta _otra_ gente sabía de este lugar todo el tiempo, y la verdad sobre nuestra historia. Es como una enorme conspiración de mierda o algo así."

Gritando para cuando termino, encaro a Jasper—solo para encontrarlo sosteniendo su cabeza con una expresión adolorida.

"Por favor, cálmate, Edward," me suplica. "Recuéstate y relájate. "Se te dio mucho en un día, y todavía te estás recuperando de la mordida del Fanger. No se supone que entiendas todo en un día. Además," hace una mueca, con una sonrisa traviesa apenas asomándose en su rostro. "Te ves muy mal en anaranjado."

"¿Qué demo…?"

Me señala con un dedo, dibujando una línea por mi cuerpo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, luego dando golpecitos en su cabeza con su dedo. "Frustración, ¿recuerdas? Naranja. Simplemente no se ve bien en ti," se echa a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza.

De repente me siento exhausto y agotado, me dejo caer hacia atrás en mi cama… cerrando mis ojos, antes de murmurar otro 'pendejo' a mi hermano… que todavía está riendo bajito entre dientes. Me toma un segundo o dos darme cuenta de lo que ha hecho; y cuando abro mis ojos para volverlo a mirar, tiene la decencia de verse culpable.

"Tú hiciste eso, ¿no es así?"

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Sonríe. "¡Es un don!"

Entonces no podemos aguantarnos la risa una vez más, y de nuevo siento aprecio por mi hermano por sus esfuerzos para tranquilizar mis miedos y preocupaciones.

"Jasper," susurro, cuando finalmente nos detenemos. "Gracias."

"De nada, hermano," me susurra en respuesta.

La cama es suave y cómoda… y estoy muy, pero muy cansado. Cierro mis ojos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y bienestar que sé está enviando en mi dirección. Después de unos minutos, escucho su silla rechinar, y abro mis ojos despacio—para encontrarlo observándome con atención.

"Edward…" Comienza a decir, titubeante.

Viendo la seriedad en su rostro, me ruedo sobre mi costado, apoyando mi cabeza en mi brazo para poder concentrarme en lo que va a decir.

"No lo sé todo," continúa. "Sé que durante todos los años que hemos vivido en nuestro valle, ha habido muchos de nosotros con habilidades o dones. Pero a ninguno de ellos se les han explicado sus dones hasta que toman su juramento. Fui el único que tuvo que tener ayuda mientras todavía era un cadete. No es porque fuera especial, o porque nuestros padres se preocuparan más por mí que por ti o Emmett. Es porque existía la verdadera posibilidad de que no se me permitiera terminar mi entrenamiento; que me encontraran inadecuado, y me removieran de mi cohorte. Eso nunca antes le había pasado a alguien, y era un riesgo que simplemente no podía tomarse."

"El programa Protector funciona porque nos entrena a pensar en términos de todos, en vez de solo en nosotros mismos. Erradica el egoísmo y la avaricia, y nos hace preocuparnos por nuestra sociedad y nuestra gente. Una vez que has tomado el juramento, es parte de ti. Incluso con todo el poder que tus habilidades pudieran darte, Edward, nunca podrías usarlas de ninguna otra manera que como lo permita tu juramento. Eres un Protector ahora, y siempre lo serás."

Entonces se levanta, y empieza a encaminarse a la puerta… antes de volverse otra vez para hablar, una vez más.

"Sé que tienes más preguntas; pero eso es suficiente por esta noche. Estoy cansado, estás cansado, y…" Hace una pausa, antes de que una enorme sonrisa se extienda en su rostro. "¡Estoy sintiendo ganas de un baño realmente largo en una bañera llena de jabonosa agua caliente!"

Con una carcajada, sale por la puerta, cerrándola con gentileza detrás de él. Antes que sus pasos dejen de hacer eco por el pasillo, ya estoy dormido.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Bien, ¿qué sabemos hasta ahora? Que todos los habitantes de Olympus son descendientes de Avaro y por lo tanto con algún tipo de mutación, aunque no se mencionen los dones de todos. Por ser diferentes y considerando lo que su ancestro provocó en el planeta, los descendientes de Ares, es decir los científicos y educadores les temen y cuando los ayudaron a escapar y a crear su vida en Olympus, les hicieron prometer nunca dejar el lugar creado para ellos y entrenar a sus hijos con el programa Protector para erradicar todo egoísmo y avaricia y que antepusieran el bienestar de otros al propio, para así asegurar que no se levantara de entre ellos otro Avaro que abusara de sus dones y perjudicara al planeta y a su gente. Para implementar el programa tenía que haber un enemigo del que tendrían que protegerse, ya sean Fangers, Yippers o el Thaay. Aunque hay que tomar en cuenta lo que Edward reflexiona en este capítulo, no sabemos cuánto tiempo pasó desde que se implementó el programa y su forma de vida, y por lo tanto no sabemos qué tan diferente sea del original. Todavía quedan preguntas por responderse, y en el siguiente capi recibirán las respuestas de algunas.**_

 _ **Tardó un poco pero llegó, estos días hemos tenido algunos problemas para coincidir con traducción y beteo, aunque de verdad le agradezco a Eri que va a mi ritmo de un capi diario a pesar de sus responsabilidades. En fin, el capi ya está aquí y espero que tomemos de nuevo el ritmo, y recuerden, porque eso también contribuyó en la tardanza, de ustedes depende el ritmo de la historia, íbamos muy bien, no bajen el ritmo por favor. Son muchas las que leen, no les cuesta nada tomarse unos minutos para saludar, dar las gracias o poner una carita feliz si no saben que más poner, o decirme qué les pareció el capítulo y contarme sus teorías. Sus reviews son el único pago que recibimos por el tiempo dedicado a esto, no lo olviden por favor.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Antonia, Say's, PRISOL, Ross, Sheei Luquee, dushakis, torrespera172, Alma Figueroa, Marie Sellory, myaenriquez02, solecitopucheta, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Vrigni, kaja0507, Joha Asecas, , carolaap, Brenda Cullenn, sueosliterarios, liduvina, saraipineda44, Maryluna, Pili, Noelia, Melany, Adriu, Summer Suny, Liz Vidal, Tecupi, glow0718, erizo ikki, patymdn, JessMel, crysty katy, Isabelfromnowon, Lizdayanna, tulgarita, Noir Lark, amogv, Lady Grigori, Rosy Canul, aliceforever85, bbluelilas, Ericastelo, Johanna22, Tata XOXO, andyG, Pam Malfoy Black, Gabriela Cullen, Diablillo07, Mafer, lagie, Sully YM, alejandra1987, rjnavajas, Ninee95, Techu, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes.**_


	22. Capítulo 22

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo veintidós**

 **EPOV**

Incluso antes de abrir los ojos la mañana siguiente. Sé que dormí hasta muy avanzado el día. La habitación está cálida, y puedo sentir la luz del sol entrando por las estrechas ventanas y brillando en medio de la cama donde estoy acostado enredado en mis mantas. No quiero levantarme, ni siquiera quiero abrir los ojos; pero estoy desesperado por orinar, y una garganta seca y áspera me fuerza a rodarme y salir tambaleándome de la cama.

Me duele todo el cuerpo.

Me sorprende lo adoloridos y cansados que están mis músculos al caminar lentamente hacia el cuarto de baño. Me siento como si hubiese pasado todo el día de anterior realizando una de las sesiones de entrenamiento extra largas y extra difíciles de Hunter. Quizás lo hice, pienso con ironía, ya que mis sueños habían sido escenas de una pesadilla huyendo de peligrosos seres de ojos verdes que querían que usara mis 'poderes' para ayudarlos. Esos habían estado mezclados con pesadillas intentando desesperadamente encontrar a Bella mientras Fangers y Yippers parecían estar esperando atacarme en cualquier dirección a la que me dirigía. Había despertado varias veces para encontrar mi mano punzando y mi voz ronca por mis gritos.

Después de usar el inodoro, lavo mis manos y mi rostro en el lavabo y cepillo mis dientes con los suministros que encuentro en el tocador. Bebo varios vasos de agua del grifo antes de que mi sed disminuya un poco. La bañera me llama, y sonrío pensando en la conversación con Jasper de anoche. Sé que un largo baño caliente haría maravillas con mi adolorido cuerpo. Sin embargo, antes de que abra la llave, el gruñido de mi estómago me recuerda que han pasado horas desde que había comido. La bañera tendrá que esperar un poco más.

Se escucha un tímido golpe en la puerta cuando vuelvo a entrar a la habitación principal. Abriéndola, Bella está ahí sosteniendo una bandeja llena de comida y algo para beber. El olor de la comida provoca otro gruñido de mi estómago haciéndonos reír a ambos por mi vergüenza.

"Cuando escuché el agua corriendo, creí que podrías estar despierto y sabía que tendrías hambre," explica, antes de colocar la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa entre las sillas. Mueve sus pies incómoda y mira rápidamente alrededor de la habitación antes de continuar. "El doctor Marcus dice que hoy necesitas comer y beber tanto como sea posible. Dejó un par de pastillas para que te las tomes y te ayuden con la hinchazón y el dolor que podrías estar experimentando. Oh, y el doctor también te recetó descanso por el resto del día y no dejar esta habitación hasta la hora de la cena," se echa a reír.

"Bueno," titubea, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta. "Supongo que me iré y te dejaré comer ahora."

"Bella," la detengo antes de que pueda irse. "¿Te quedarías, por favor?"

Una amplia sonrisa ilumina su rostro al volverse otra vez hacia mí. "Esperaba que me lo pidieras," admite. "Pero no quería ser imprudente si estabas demasiado cansado o querías estar solo."

La mesa es lo bastante grande para la bandeja que trajo, así que giro mi silla para quedar frente a ella. Bella hace los mismo y los dos sonreímos al mismo tiempo cuando caemos en cuenta que estamos teniendo una comida juntos, solo los dos—la primera que hemos tenido. Hay una jarra grande del mismo jugo de manzana del día anterior y dos vasos a un lado de la bandeja. Lleno los dos antes de entregarle uno a ella y tomar otro para mí.

Bella come un poco de un puñado de nueces y fruta seca mientras yo ataco la pila de comida en mi plato. Cuando ofrezco compartirla, me dice que ya ha comido. Rebanadas delgadas de pollo rostizado han sido colocadas en capas, junto con algunas verduras frescas, en dos rebanadas gruesas de pan. El interior de cada pieza de pan tiene untada una mezcla de dulce queso de cabra especiado y bayas. La combinación de sabores es deliciosa, y murmuro apreciativamente al disfrutar cada bocado. Un tazón cubierto contiene sopa caliente de vegetales, y encuentro varias pequeñas tartas con sabor a miel para el postre en un pequeño plato envuelto.

Entre bocados de comida consigo preguntarle a Bella cómo pudo escuchar el agua corriendo y me entero que su habitación está en la puerta a un lado de la mía, y que la eligió por las ventanas; añadiendo que echaba de menos la luz de sol en las habitaciones sin ellas.

La conversación es ligera durante el resto de la comida.

Pregunta cómo me estoy sintiendo, y yo le pregunto si ha visto a mi familia esta mañana.

Me pregunta si dormí bien, le menciono que fue una noche dura.

Es obvio que los dos estamos ignorando los problemas mayores que necesitamos discutir.

Cuando termino con la bandeja, ella la coge y la coloca en un extremo de la cama, antes de ponerse cómoda en la silla al otro lado de la mesa.

"Edward…"

"Bella…"

Reímos cuando hablamos uno sobre el otro. "Tú primero," asiento.

Alcanzando mi mano derecha, mirándola mientras pasa ligeramente su pulgar sobre mis nudillos. Todavía puedo ver los callos en sus dedos. "Sé que estos últimos meses no han sido fáciles para ti, Edward. Sé que las cosas eran confusas y frustrantes. Tu madre te dijo lo orgullosa que estaba de ti, lo orgullosos que todos estaban de ti, de hecho; quiero que sepas yo también estaba orgullosa de ti."

Su voz bajó casi a un susurro al decir esas palabras. Bella levanta su cabeza entonces y me sonríe, su mirada está llena de tierno amor, de dulce orgullo. "Aún estoy orgullosa de ti, Edward, muchísimo."

Por un rato solo podemos vernos el uno al otro. Su mirada se desplaza a las cicatrices negras y la hinchazón que todavía queda de la mordedura del Fanger en mi mano. Mientras la observo, su rostro se ensombrece con arrepentimiento y tristeza, y las lágrimas llenan sus ojos.

"Lo siento, Edward. Lo siento mucho."

"Bella," me reí entre dientes, tratando de aliviar su culpa. "Puedo asegurarte que nada de eso fue tu culpa. Cometí un estúpido error y no revisé dónde puse mi mano. Tú no tienes nada que ver con lo que sucedió."

"Pero si tengo que ver, Edward," pasa saliva. "Todo fue mi culpa. No se supone que estuvieras ahí en esa roca, no se supone que dejaras el valle todavía. Cometí un error. ¡Fui egoísta y desobedecí órdenes, y te hice esto!" Exclama, señalando la mordida del Fanger. "Podrías haber muerto por mi culpa. Lo siento Edward, lo siento muchísimo."

A estas alturas Bella está sollozando abiertamente, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, y sigo confundido con por qué pensaría que algo de esto era su culpa. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer para consolarla, estiro mi mano y palmeó torpemente su hombro, susurrando, "Shh, shh, amor, está bien, todo está bien. No fue por tu culpa."

Mi débiles intentos solo sirven para provocar otra ronda de lágrimas y me doy cuenta que no conseguiré respuestas a menos que pueda calmarla y deje de sollozar. Empujando mi silla hacia atrás, me levanto y rodeo la mesa hacia su lado. Un brazo pasa bajo sus rodillas, otro rodea su espalda, al cargarla y llevarnos a ambos a la cama. Sentándome en la orilla, muevo mi cuerpo de forma que ella quede sentada a través de mi regazo, y pongo su cabeza en mi pecho mientras subo y bajo mi mano lentamente por su espalda. Ella se mueve ligeramente para ponerse más cómoda y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi torso.

Sus sollozos se han tranquilizado un poco; pero puedo sentir su cuerpo temblando contra el mío. "Bella," susurro. "¿Recuerdas en la roca cuando tú y Jasper le estaban disparando a los Yippers?" Asiente ligeramente en respuesta. "Te estaba observando. Te vi caminar deliberadamente alrededor de la cima de esa formación. Traías puestas las pieles Ranger, y tu posición era de orgullo y fortaleza al disparar flecha tras flecha a la manada de Yippers. El viento estaba volando tu cabello y la capa a tu alrededor, y manejaste tu arco con tanta destreza como cualquiera con el que yo haya entrenado. Mientras te observaba pensaba que eras la más fuerte, y más gloriosa mujer que había visto en mi vida. Estaba muy orgulloso de que hubieras ido a rescatarme, de que te preocuparas lo suficiente por mí como para ponerte en peligro."

"Así que, ya ves, amor," suspiro, todavía frotando suavemente su espalda. "Si no hubiese estado en esa roca, no te hubiera visto en esas pieles. No tendría una de las imágenes favoritas de toda mi vida almacenada aquí, en mi cabeza." Dando golpecitos en mi cabeza con un dedo, me rio entre dientes, tratando de aligerar su estado de ánimo. "Necesito que ahora seas esa mujer fuerte, Bella. Necesito que me digas qué ha estado ocurriendo y por qué crees que fue tu culpa."

Los dos estamos callados ahora mientras espero que hable. Finalmente toma una respiración profunda y la deja escapar lentamente. Su rostro todavía está oculto en mi pecho cuando empieza a hablar.

"Estuvimos ahí, ¿sabes?" La escucho sorberse la nariz al tratar de controlar sus lágrimas. "Jasper y yo, cuando tomaste el juramento. Estábamos escondidos en una de las habitaciones con vista hacia el anfiteatro. Sabía que no iría a la fiesta social de esa noche y que pronto tendría que dejar el valle, y por supuesto, Jasper tenía que asegurarse de que no lo vieran o lo reconocieran; pero no podíamos _no_ estar ahí para ti. Sabíamos que ibas a ser asignado como Ranger. Casi todo Protector con algún tipo de don, con cierta clase de habilidad, es asignado como un Ranger, y sabíamos que cuando finalmente dejaras de reprimir el tuyo, ibas a ser muy poderoso."

"Así que, estábamos ocultos observándote. En algún momento de la ceremonia, Jasper pudo darse cuenta que empezabas a sentir pánico cuando te diste cuenta donde ibas a ser asignado. Tratamos de contactarte. Me concentré en enviarte mi amor y mi apoyo, con la esperanza de que mis sentimientos por ti te ayudaran, con la esperanza de poder fortalecer el vínculo entre nosotros y darte algo de paz; pero no creo que lo hiciera," suspira otra vez y luego bufa. "Jasper dijo que solo te estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza."

Su admisión remueve recuerdos de ese día y el miedo que sentí cuando Garrett fue asignado al cuerpo médico y comprendí, sin duda alguna, que iba a convertirme en Ranger. Mi cabeza me había dolido, y había sentido un fuerte zumbido en mis oídos.

"¿Eras tú?" Interrumpo. "¿La presión en mi cabeza, el zumbido en mis oídos?"

"Sí," se endereza y se aparta de mi pecho, con sus ojos buscando en mi rostro. "¿Lo sentiste?"

"Sí, y no solo entonces, sino también en otras ocasiones. ¿En todas fuiste tú?"

"No, la mayoría de las veces fue tu don tratando de hacerse presente; pero hubo ocasiones en que fui yo, o al menos nuestra conexión."

Quiero preguntarle sobre esas otras ocasiones, y sobre los sueños que he tenido de ella; pero quiero que termine su historia primero. "Continúa," la aliento. "Qué sucedió después de eso."

"Bueno, Jasper trató de llegar a ti. Dijo que te estaba enviando sentimientos de paz y aceptación. ¿Sentiste eso?"

"Oh, lo sentí," le sonreí, recordando la calma que me había llenado cuando repetí mis votos. "De repente todo se sintió… completo. Había entrenado toda mi vida para ser un Protector, para tomar mi juramento, y entonces, cuando dije las palabras, me sentí completo, satisfecho, sereno. ¿Todo eso fue por Jasper?" Pregunto.

"No, la mayoría de eso fuiste tú, Edward. Jasper solo te ayudó a calmarte un poco para que pudieras aceptar lo acertado de tu asignación."

Bella se mueve para ponerse de pie; pero rodeo sus caderas con mis brazos, acercándola a mí. "Quédate, por favor," le pido.

"Temía que me estuviera poniendo demasiado pesada," dice con una risita, antes de volver a acomodarse contra mí con un suspiro contento.

"No, nunca." Me inclino hacia ella y dejo un rápido beso justo debajo de su oreja, dejando que mi aliento sople en su cuello, y sonriendo cuando se estremece ligeramente.

"Edward," me reprende.

"Está bien, está bien," acepto. "Ahora, continúa con la historia."

Se queda callada entonces, pero justo cuando creo que no va a hablar, la escucho empezar a hacerlo. Su voz es suave, seria, y llena de arrepentimiento.

"No podía asistir a la fiesta social de la noche del juramento; pero estaba ahí, de nuevo oculta, torturándome al verte beber y beber, tratando de ahogar la tristeza que podíamos ver en tu rostro. Tristeza que yo provoqué, que yo puse ahí. No porque quisiera, Edward; pero todavía era mi culpa."

Un escalofrío sacude su cuerpo y sé que nuevamente está a punto de llorar cuando hace una pausa y pasa saliva audiblemente. Hay una pequeña servilleta de tela en la bandeja y la agarro, dándosela a ella. Limpia sus ojos y su nariz antes de empezar hablar otra vez.

"Los seguí cuando Kate te ayudó a llegar a tu habitación esa noche y te acostó. Entré más tarde y te vi dormir. Estabas inquieto, gimiendo y llamándome, y traté de reconfortarte. Tu madre y Hunter me encontraron ahí. Discutimos, yo lloré; pero al final sabía que tenía que irme, y lo hice. Me mantuve alejada por casi tres meses hasta que ya no pude soportarlo y entonces, cuando desobedecí mis órdenes y volví a escabullirme en el valle para verte; me atrapan tratando de irme."

Bella se detiene, limpiando sus ojos otra vez, mientras considero todo lo que me acaba de revelar. Recuerdo la noche de la primera fiesta, recuerdo sentirme traicionado porque ella no hubiera estado ahí. También recuerdo el vino dulce que había consumido toda la noche en un intento de entumecerme a la conmoción, la tristeza y la decepción que el día de mi juramento me había provocado. Las imágenes que habían turbado mi sueño, y que había asumido eran pesadillas, habían sido reales. Bella realmente había estado ahí, así como Hunter y mi madre.

Hay muchas preguntas que necesitan hacerse, más historia que necesita contarse; pero la única en mi mente en este momento es, por qué. ¿Por qué no podía asistir a la fiesta, y por qué tenía que irse? Y por eso pregunto.

"¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta?"

No sé si está esperando una pregunta diferente; pero se aparta de mí y se vuelve para mirarme antes de responder.

"Yo…" Comienza a decir. "No puedo… no sé si…"

La irritación me invade y le sacudo mi cabeza. "No más secretos, Bella, por favor. Si esto entre nosotros va a funcionar," la señalo y luego a mí. "Si me quieres tanto como yo a ti, entonces no podemos tener más secretos. Quiero la verdad, buena o mala… quiero la verdad. ¡Toda!"

Estudia mi rostro con atención mientras me le quedo mirando. Sé que ve la determinación en mi rostro, ve la seriedad que sé que está ahí. Después de un momento asiente. "No más secretos, lo prometo te lo diré todo. Es solo que la explicación detrás de mis razones para no poder asistir a la fiesta es muy larga y complicada, y, ¿tal vez deberíamos terminar esta historia, antes de comenzar otra?"

Su sonrisa es encantadora y tengo que concordar con ella. Cuando me muevo un poco se levanta y vuelve a llenar los vasos, antes de darme uno. Hemos estados sentados en la misma posición por un rato, así que me pongo de pie y estiro mi espalda mientras bebemos el jugo.

Bella entra al cuarto de baño y sale unos minutos después con su rostro recién lavado y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Voy a sentarme otra vez pero ella me detiene, antes de subir al centro de la cama y recostarse en una de las almohadas. No estoy seguro qué quiere que haga; pero deja claras sus intenciones cuando coloca una almohada junto a la suya y palmea la cama junto a ella.

"Acuéstate, Edward."

Me pongo cómodo en la cama junto a ella, colocando otra almohada debajo de mis hombros y mi cabeza, levantándome un poco. Cuando estoy en posición, Bella se acerca a mí, alineando su cuerpo junto al mío antes de rodarse hacia mí de forma que su cabeza esté descansando a un lado de mi pecho. Mi brazo parece encontrar su camino con naturalidad alrededor de sus hombros, y la acerco más a mí.

"Listo," suspira. "Así se siente mucho más cómodo. Temía que me estuviera poniendo demasiado pesada en tu regazo." Envuelve su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y se remueve un poco mientras se acurruca más cerca. La sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío está empezando a afectarme, pero quiero que termine su historia.

"Entonces, te mantuviste alejada por tres meses," le doy pie para que hable.

"Sí," explica. "Fui enviada a Korinth para ayudar con su cosecha y para ayudar a mover el resto de su gente y sus suministros aquí. Para distraerme de lo que estaba ocurriendo contigo, le rogué a Jasper que me entrenara con el arco y lo hizo. Descubrí que me gustaba dispararlo, y también sorprendí a todos al ser muy buena en ello. Me hacía sentir fuerte y poderosa en un momento en que me estaba sintiendo débil e indefensa."

"Supongo que fue en uno de esos momentos que decidí volver a escabullirme al valle para verte. Sabía que una fiesta estaba planeada, y razoné que si alguien me veía, no les sorprendería ver a una mujer viniendo o yendo a las barracas en la noche de una fiesta social."

La mano de Bella ha estado dibujando círculos lentamente en mi abdomen. Me hace un poco de cosquillas, así que capturo su mano en la mía para detenerla, frotando los callos en las puntas de sus dedos cuando lo hago.

"Había planeado quedarme más tiempo esa noche; pero cuando descubriste esos," asiente hacia la punta de sus dedos. "Entré en pánico y hui. Estaba llorando, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que estaba haciendo, cuando una patrulla me vio mientras trataba de escapar por el bosque. Traté de correr más rápido que ellos, pero no fui lo bastante rápida y eran muchos. Me llevaron con un oficial a las barracas en la muralla para un interrogatorio, y era bastante obvio que no tenía excusa o razón para estar en el área de noche. La siguiente vez que te vi fue en el juicio la tarde siguiente."

"Te sentí," susurro sorprendido, recordando los extraños sueños retorcidos de ser perseguido por figuras oscuras que me agarraron cuando trataba de escapar. "Esa noche… pensé que eran pesadillas, pero eras tú, Bella. ¡Sentí lo que te estaba pasando cuando te atraparon!"

Se levanta sobre su codo y me mira mientras continúo hablando.

"Y toda la mañana siguiente todo se sentía extraño, se sentía diferente de alguna forma. No podía comprender lo que estaba pasando, por qué me estaba sintiendo así; ¡pero debe haber sido por ti! Debo haber estado sintiendo tu ansiedad. Es nuestra conexión… nuestro vínculo, ¿de verdad es así de fuerte?"

Una amplia sonrisa ilumina el rostro de Bella cuando se rueda subiendo más a mi pecho, la parte superior de su cuerpo ahora descansa contra la mía. "Sí," asiente. Su mano se estira y echa hacia atrás el cabello en mi frente, antes de arrastrar un dedo ligeramente por mi nariz y trazar el contorno de mis labios. Ella se acerca más, sus ojos observándome con cuidado, mientras de forma lenta y vacilante deja un suave beso en mi boca. "Sí, Edward," repite, su aliento provocando cosquillas de mis labios a mi oído mientras sigue dejando pequeños y veloces besos. "Y entre más hagamos esto, más fuerte se volverá."

Mi brazo se ciñe alrededor de sus hombros cuando nos doy la vuelta hasta que ella queda debajo de mí. He atrapado sus brazos entre nosotros. "Oh, no. Ya te tengo, pequeña provocadora," me rio cuando trata de liberarlos. "Mi turno," susurro, besando sus ojos, su nariz, y finalmente su boca. Nuestro beso empieza tierno y dulce; pero pronto el deseo que sentimos por el otro se apodera de nosotros y sus labios se abren para mi lengua. Cuando me aparto, los dos respiramos profundamente, nuestros ojos buscando en el rostro del otro la atracción que sabemos está esperando ahí.

Acomodo mi cuerpo entre sus caderas y mientras nos miramos el uno al otro, empiezo a mover despacio la parte baja de mi cuerpo contra la de ella, masajeando lugares que suplican por fricción. Sus brazos se mueven de entre nosotros y me rodea con ellos, acercándome más a ella, mientras sus piernas se abren para rodear mis caderas.

"¿Bella?" Susurro.

"¿Eh?" Consigue decir con un jadeo.

"¿Si hacemos más de esto, nuestra conexión se hace más fuerte?"

"¡Oh, sí!"

"Excelente, porque me gusta hacer esto." Me echo a reír, deteniendo mis caderas, pero dejando un sendero de besos por su cuello. Cuando me echo hacia atrás para mirarla, me mira con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Por qué te detuviste?" Bufa.

Me rio de nuevo al escuchar su frustración. "Porque tengo el presentimiento de que ibas a detenerme de todas formas antes de que las cosas fueran más allá."

Sonriendo al ver la expresión de culpa en su rostro, me ruedo nuevamente sobre mi espalda, trayéndola conmigo y colocándola en mi costado. "Y porque, cuando finalmente tengamos la oportunidad de 'fortalecer nuestra conexión' otra vez," me rio entre dientes. "Deseo poder tomarme mi tiempo, y no quiero que queden preguntas sin respuesta en mi mente, provocando que tenga dudas sobre nosotros y nuestro futuro."

Siento que Bella asiente una vez más contra mi pecho. "Está bien," susurra.

"Ahora, acabas de ser atrapada saliendo a escondidas del valle."

En los siguientes minutos escucho a Bella contándome cómo, tras darse cuenta que desapareció, Jasper contactó a mis padres, que descubrieron que estaba detenida en las barracas de la muralla, haciendo imposible que organizaran su escape.

Al saber que tendría que ser transportada a la ciudad para su juicio, que se le encontraría culpable, y que como mujer tendría que ser vigilada por una de las matronas; mis padres, junto con Hunter y Jasper, hicieron planes para que escapara.

Su mayor preocupación había sido mi reacción. Temían que trataría de intervenir de alguna forma al usar mis dones y alertaría a los oficiales de mis aptitudes. Es por eso que Hunter me había ordenado quedarme en mi habitación hasta que todo hubiera sido puesto en marcha.

"¿Y Alice?" Pregunto cuando deja de hablar.

"Ah sí, Alice," suspira. "Bueno, una de nuestras más grandes preocupaciones era que al saber de los sentimientos entre nosotros, los oficiales sospecharían que me ayudaste a escapar y te acusaran de traición. También teníamos que asegurarnos de que fuera a ti al que enviaran al páramo para traerme de regreso y no a Hunter. Así que, decidieron enviar a Alice conmigo para hacerlo parecer como secuestro, asegurándose de ese modo que parecieras tener un incentivo personal para seguirme y encontrarme."

No puedo evitar que se me escape un gemido cuando me doy cuenta que mi hermana estuvo expuesta a los peligros del páramo solo para eliminar cualquier sospecha de mí.

Levantándose sobre su brazo, Bella se vuelve para mirarme. "Edward, créeme, Alice nunca estuvo en peligro."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" La interrumpo. "¡Desde el momento que salió del valle, estuvo en riesgo!"

"¡No, no lo estuvo! ¿De verdad crees que tus padres, Hunter, Jasper o yo, permitiríamos que algo le pasara a Alice?"

"Hay otra forma de salir del valle, Edward. Es un viejo túnel de una mina que atraviesa las laderas y sale del valle por el lado noreste. Ha estado clausurada por años y cualquiera que se tope con ella, solo pensaría que es una vieja mina abandonada. Jasper nos estaba esperando ahí con el rover. Nos recogió y nos trajo aquí, al asentamiento."

"Pero… pero las rastreé." Digo, pensando en leves señales que vi en el sendero. "Había rastros en el sendero que indicaron que alguien había estado ahí."

"Ese fue Jasper. Antes de que nos encontrara a Alice y a mí, fue al sendero que usarías y caminó en algunas secciones. Dijo que eras un experto rastreador y notarías si nadie había estado ahí. Necesitábamos que continuaras en esa ruta y te alejaras del valle tanto como fuera posible, antes de que te recogiéramos."

"Pero no me recogieron. ¿Qué sucedió?"

"La tormenta," suspira. "Dejamos a Alice aquí y volvimos por ti. Nuestro plan era encontrarte cuando bajaras al cañón. Pero llegaste ahí mucho más pronto de lo que creímos. Esperamos y esperamos, pero nunca te presentaste. Finalmente Jasper decidió que deberíamos revisar la fuente de agua más cercana, y fue ahí que nos dimos cuenta que ya habías estado ahí, y que no te alcanzamos."

"Y entonces azotó la tormenta," añado.

"Sí. Tratamos de seguirte, tratamos de alcanzarte; pero la tormenta era muy fuerte. El viento soplaba con tanta fuerza contra el costado del rover que temíamos que lo volcaría. Jasper dijo que una vez que el viento comenzara a rodarnos, nunca sobreviviríamos, y por eso se desvió al sur hacia el páramo y condujo tan veloz como pudo para llevarnos a un lugar seguro."

Siento que Bella tiembla y la escucho sorberse la nariz y sé que de nuevo la abruma la emoción. "¿Bella, amor? No, por favor. Está bien, estoy bien," Mi brazo izquierdo la rodea otra vez y la acerco a mí tratando de tranquilizarla. "Me alegra que Jasper te pusiera a salvo. Estamos aquí hablando de esto, porque lo hizo. Sobreviví la tormenta, mi escudo me protegió y logré llegar a Korinth."

"Lo sé," susurra entre sollozos. "Jasper siguió asegurándome que tu escudo te mantendría a salvo. Dijo que eras inteligente, que estabas entrenado y lo bastante cerca de Korinth que lograrías llegar. Pero, no le creí. No podía creer que nada fuera lo bastante fuerte para protegerte de esa tormenta."

"Fue horrible, Edward," se estremece. "¡El viento, hacía mucho ruido! La boca de Jasper se movía y sabía que me estaba gritando; pero no podía escucharlo. La arena volaba contra la parte trasera y superior del rover y se escuchaba como si fuera a arrancar el metal. Había árboles caídos y arbustos que pasaban rodando junto a nosotros y rocas que eran lanzadas a nuestro camino. No sé cómo Jasper fue capaz de continuar manejando y logró esquivar todo el escombro que volaba por todas partes."

"Salvó nuestras vidas ese día," dice con un suspiro. "Pero estaba muy enojada con él por dejarte, por permitir que murieras. Porque eso es lo que pensé, Edward. Creí que estabas muerto, y sabía que todo era mi culpa por volver al valle cuando me habían dicho que no lo hiciera. Y entonces… y entonces," empezó a sollozar otra vez. "Cuando la tormenta por fin se detuvo y volvimos esperando encontrarte… estabas encima de esa formación rocosa, rodeado por Yippers, y mortalmente enfermo por una mordida de Fanger. ¡Y fue por _mi_ culpa, Edward! Todo por mi culpa, y realmente lo siento, lo siento mucho."

Gira su cabeza hacia mi pecho y comienza a llorar nuevamente, con ganas, sollozos entrecortados que sacuden su pequeña figura. Me quedo sin palabras para tratar de consolarla. De verdad no sé qué decir. Su descripción de estar en la tormenta es espeluznante. Ella y Jasper estuvieron en mucho más peligro que yo. Sé que su culpa la está agobiando y sé que, de alguna manera, es merecida. Si ella hubiera sido un cadete, sus acciones hubiesen justificado un severo castigo.

Pero ella no es un cadete, en vez de eso, es la mujer a quien quiero profundamente y con la que tengo intención de construir una vida, algún día; y por eso, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada y dejar que se aflija. "Shh, amor, shh." Subo y bajo mi mano lentamente por su espalda mientras continúa llorando en mi costado.

"Aquí estoy, no morí." Mi mano se desvía hacia su cabello y empiezo a pasar mis dedos con cuidado por sus rizos castaños.

"Estamos juntos ahora, y eso es todo lo que importa. Shh, shh." Gradualmente, de sollozar pasa a sorberse la nariz y luego a respiraciones lentas y profundas. Se queda quieta contra mí, y me doy cuenta que se ha quedado dormida.

Cuidadosamente, para no despertarla, me bajo de las almohadas hasta que estoy totalmente acostado en la cama, y luego por primera vez, me quedo dormido sosteniendo a la mujer que amo en mis brazos.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, para aquellas que deseaban tanto algo de interacción entre estos dos tórtolos, se les concedió. Aunque tal vez no como esperaban picaronas *menea las cejas* pero al menos ya hablaron y aclararon algunas cosas. La pobre Bella carga mucha culpa por lo ocurrido al haber desobedecido órdenes, pero, ¿quién no hubiera hecho lo mismo que ella después de tanto de no ver a su amado? Y por lo que se ve los dos tienen una conexión muy fuerte entre ellos, que según dijo Bella solo crecerá conforme lleguen a un nivel más alto de intimidad. Y otras preguntas quedaron contestadas en este capítulo, muchas de ustedes comentaron sobre la rapidez con que llegaron Bella y Alice así como Esme y Carlisle de Olympus a donde están ahora, bueno, ya explicó Bella que usaron el túnel de una mina que los saca de manera más segura del valle y obvio, usaron un transporte, mucho más rápido que ir como el pobre de Edward, corriendo. Y las que, cuando Edward se emborrachó y dijo haber escuchado a Bella, comentaron que tal vez Bella sí había estado ahí, pueden ponerse una palomita porque le atinaron. ¡Sí estuvo ahí! Sé que es mucha información, pero si prestan atención, se darán cuenta que poco a poco se van explicando algunas de las cosas que ocurrieron en los primeros capítulos, aunque, todavía hay madeja para desenredar. Y sí, viene también un poco más acción. Y no se preocupen por Emmett, que también es miembro de la familia y no lo van a dejar fuera. Creo que casi les hago un resumen de todo el capítulo jajaja, espero no haberlas confundido más. Ojalá y hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, no olviden que estaré esperado sus reviews con sus comentarios, sus teorías y lo que han entendido hasta ahora, si no saben qué decir con un simple gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz es suficiente. Pero recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de la historia con sus reviews.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: cary, Kabum, Gabriela Negrete, sueosliterarios, vfredes2, Summer Suny, Diablillo07, DrakiSwan, Sully YM, Alma Figueroa, Ninee95, aliceforever85, Melany, Tecupi, patymdn, myaenriquez02, Kimm, injoa, Nancy, Lizdayanna, Vrigny, ELIZABETH, Ericastelo, Noir Lark, erizo ikki, tulgarita, rjnavajas, Antonia, bbluelilas, Gabriela Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Pam Malfoy Black, ConiLizzy, carolaap, Liz Vidal, lagie, Lady Grigori, Noelia, Rosy Canul, Adriu, Johanna22, glow0718, Pili, Mafer, alejandra1987, Yuli, Tata XOXO, JessMel, andyG, 1, saraipineda44, kaja0507, Isabelfromnowon, Techu y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes.**_


	23. Capítulo 23

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo veintitrés**

 **EPOV**

Por primera vez, me quedo dormido sosteniendo a la mujer que amo en mis brazos.

Y, por primera vez, despierto—sosteniendo a la mujer que amo, en mis brazos.

En algún momento entre los dos, habíamos conseguido taparnos con las mantas y rodarnos por lo que Bella ya no está acurrucada en mi costado, con su cabeza descansando en mi pecho. En vez de eso, está acostada de espaldas a mí, y yo la había cubierto con mi cuerpo: un brazo alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola contra mí; el otro acunando su cabeza, donde descansa sobre la almohada.

Puedo sentirla, cálida y suave junto a mí, mientras su pecho sube y baja con cada lenta respiración que da.

La habitación está fría y oscura, un suave rayo de luz plateada de la luna traza una trayectoria apenas visible por el piso para iluminar la cama donde estamos acurrucados juntos, envueltos en nuestro nido de mantas. Solo hay la luz suficiente para ver el perfil de su rostro—sus espesas pestañas proyectando sombras en sus mejillas, y sus labios delicadamente fruncidos como si estuviera pensativa. Un ligero movimiento bajo sus pestañas me hace preguntarme si está soñando… y, si es así, ¿estará soñando con nosotros?

Verla dormir me recuerda la última vez que estuve en una patrulla de exploración con mi cohorte—y la última vez que había dormido junto a otra persona.

Debe haber algo en nuestro ser primitivo… una arraigada necesidad innata… que busca compañía en una noche oscura y fría. Siempre me sentía a salvo con mis compañeros cadetes a mi alrededor; pero esa sensación no es _nada_ en comparación al placer intenso que siento al dormir junto a Bella. Hay algo muy satisfactorio e inocentemente sensual en solo yacer junto a ella. Sonrío cuando pienso en lo mucho que prefiero su compañía a la de Tyler o Emmett.

Esa fue también la última vez que soñé con proteger a Bella, y había despertado a tiempo para alertar a todos antes de que los Yippers atacaran. Recuerdo enviar dedos de percepción para ver cómo estaban los guardias, luego ver de repente el destello de luz más allá de la neblina verde.

Ahora aquí estoy, menos de cuatro meses después… en un asentamiento subterráneo oculto aún más allá de la barrera brumosa… diferente de muchas formas, tanto física como mentalmente.

Antes de perderme considerando todos los secretos que me han sido compartidos—o en toda la multitud de detalles que sé todavía no comprendo—me concentro en la mujer aún dormida junto a mí. Hoy, Bella me reveló mucho de sí misma: su abrumadora culpa por la mordida del Fanger, y las oportunidades perdidas durante la tormenta; su fiera lealtad a mi familia, sobre todo a Alice y Jasper; y su osada valentía al enfrentar el haboob y los Yippers, cuando luchó por rescatarme.

Pero es de la conexión más profunda que compartimos de lo que había aprendido más en nuestra conversación. Aún estoy asombrado de poder sentir sus emociones, incluso cuando estamos físicamente separados. Me pregunto qué tan intensa será nuestra conexión, a medida que crece nuestra relación.

Esa, por supuesto, es la gran pregunta… y el tema que ella se las arregló para ignorar esta tarde. Había aprendido tanto en los últimos dos días; pero la respuesta que verdaderamente ansío es, _¿por qué?_ ¿Por qué tuvo Bella que dejar el valle y a mí por los últimos cuatro meses? ¿Y por qué no podía ir a las fiestas sociales?

Justo cuando empiezo a considerar todas las posibilidades, Bella se mueve dormida, rodándose para quedar frente a mí. Saca mi brazo debajo de su cabeza y lo rodea con los suyos, acurrucándolo contra su pecho. Mi otro brazo y mi mano descansan en la curva de su cadera y espalda baja. Cuando se mueve otra vez, puedo sentir sus senos a través de la delgada tela de su túnica. Su peso exótico llena mi mano, y me abruman las ganas de tocarla.

Quiero acercarla tanto que no haya un inicio y un final entre nosotros.

Sin deseos de perturbar su sueño, cierro mis ojos y trato de calmarme, relajarme en la quietud del momento. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que intenté tocar a alguien con mis sentidos; solo los había usado para asegurarme de que mis compañeros cadetes estuvieran a salvo, o de que no hubiera Yippers o Fangers en el área. Usar mi percepción solo me da una vaga impresión general de que alguien, o algo, está ahí. Puedo darme cuenta de la diferencia entre una persona y diferentes animales, pero no los verdaderos detalles de cada uno.

Al yacer a un lado de Bella bajo la luz de la luna, me pregunto cómo sería sentirla. ¿Qué podría percibir de ella, si tratara de tocarla con mi mente? Y tan pronto como lo pienso, empiezo a buscarla. Vacilante, abro mi mente para enviar percepción en busca de ella. Entonces—justo cuando inicio—también puedo sentir el asentamiento en torno a mí: el leve pulso de cientos de personas, durmiendo en sus camas. Algunas de ellas despiertas, y puedo percibir su actividad física en un extremo del edificio.

Desviando mi atención de ellos, busco a Bella otra vez. Lo que encuentro me abruma.

Ella no es solo una vaga impresión; ella no es solo una de muchos. Ella es una palpitante energía brillante que llena mi percepción, todos mis sentidos, y llama a mi mismísima esencia. Siento que tira, me atrae, y mi mente se apresura hacia ella, llamándola por su nombre. Quiero estar con ella y dentro de ella. Quiero unirme a esa energía, y disfrutar de la fuerza que encuentro ahí.

"Edward," la escucho llamarme—pero no sé si es en mi mente, o si ha hablado en voz alta.

"¡Edward!" Esta vez la escucho, y siento su mano tocar mi mejilla.

"¡Edward!" Me llama otra vez.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe para encontrarla mirándome. Por primera vez, estoy consciente del intenso verde en sus ojos; casi brillan bajo la luz de la luna, cuando me observa de cerca.

"Ese eras tú, ¿no es así?" Al fin pregunta, interrumpiendo el silencio. "Te sentí en mi mente."

Todo lo que consigo hacer es asentir, aún abrumado por lo maravillosa que es.

Por un largo rato, solo podemos vernos el uno al otro. Cada uno tratando de entender qué acaba de ocurrir.

"¿Cómo pudiste sentirme?" Finalmente logro preguntar.

Bella sacude ligeramente su cabeza. "No estoy segura. ¿Por tu don, tal vez… o nuestra… conexión? Tengo la esperanza," me da una suave sonrisa. "Que se hará más fuerte, creo. Sobre todo cuando nosotros…" Se detiene, con un débil sonrojo en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que desvía rápidamente la mirada.

"¿Cuándo qué, Bella?" Sé a lo que se refiere, pero quiero escuchar que lo diga.

Pero no lo hace, negándose a verme a los ojos mientras mira brevemente alrededor de la habitación. "Es tarde, Edward. Tenemos que volver a dormir. Creo que probablemente tu hermana va a estarte esperando muy temprano mañana por la mañana. Ya reclamó tu atención por el día," se ríe entre dientes, tratando de cambiar el tema.

Sé lo que está tratando de hacer, pero me rehúso a que me distraiga. "No, Bella, necesito que me lo digas ahora. ¿Nuestra conexión se hará más fuerte cuando nosotros qué? ¿Cuándo finalmente estemos juntos? ¿Cuándo me permitas hacerte el amor?"

Sigue sin mirarme, así que toco su mejilla con mi mano y muevo su cabeza gentilmente hasta que tiene que mirarme a los ojos. "Dime, Bella. Necesito saberlo."

"Sí," por fin admite. "Cuando tengamos sexo, nuestro vínculo se fortalecerá."

"¿Y cuándo va ocurrir eso?" Mi pregunta la toma desprevenida, y veo cómo le cuesta responderme. Está ocultando algo; algo que todavía no me han dicho. Un sentimiento de traición, de ser manipulado una vez más, me inunda en un instante—y me llena de ira y de tristeza que Bella parecer ser parte de cualesquiera que sean los secretos que todavía me ocultan.

"Bella, dime… por favor. ¿Por qué no fuiste a las fiestas?"

"Yo… yo…" Empieza a tartamudear, desviando la mirada en pánico. "No podía ir. Te lo dije…"

"Sé lo que dijiste, Bella," la interrumpo. "Pero no me has dicho nada. Solo han sido pistas vagas sobre órdenes y razones por las que no estuviste ahí." Moviéndome en la cama, me incorporo, poniendo algunas almohadas detrás de mí, y enciendo la lámpara de mesa para poder verla más claramente. Su cálido resplandor ilumina la habitación, permitiéndome ver su rostro al reaccionar a mis preguntas.

"Dime… dime qué pudo haber sido tan importante, tan necesario, que tuviste que dejar el valle y a mí. ¡Explícame por qué, si me querías tanto, estuviste dispuesta a desaparecer—sin una palabra, un mensaje, nada que me informara siquiera que estabas bien, o dónde estabas!"

Me doy cuenta que estoy gritando para cuando he terminado de hablar, escupiéndole mis palabras con frustración e ira. Tomando una respiración profunda, la dejo escapar lentamente, tratando de relajarme y controlarme al ver miríadas de emociones cruzar por su rostro.

Bella se sienta entonces, cruzando sus piernas frente a ella al colocarse frente a mí. "Traté de decirles, Edward. De verdad lo hice," suplica. "¡Insistí en que debían permitirme decirte la verdad, que entenderías… pero dijeron que no! Dijeron que tu habilidad tenía que manifestarse por sí sola primero; que era muy peligroso que conocieras la verdad, si tu don nunca se manifestaba." Su voz estaba llena de frustración e ira cuando continúa. "Y ahora, mira lo que ha pasado— ¡estás molesto, dudando de mí y de los sentimientos entre nosotros!"

Sus palabras no tienen ningún sentido para mí. Al devolverle la mirada desconcertado, sus hombros caen… y una expresión de resignación remplaza la ira en su rostro.

"Edward," suspira. "No podía ir contigo, no podía estar contigo, porque no podía arriesgarme a quedar embarazada."

De todo lo que Bella podía haberme dicho—de todas las misteriosas excusas que podría haberme dado por su ausencia—nunca hubiese considerado o creído lo que acaba de decirme. Su respuesta contradice todas nuestras costumbres y convicciones, todos nuestras conductas sociales aceptables. Su preocupación por un embarazo contradice incluso los conocimientos básicos más fundamentales que se nos enseñaron en todas nuestras clases de biología.

"Yo… ¿Qué…?" Consigo tartamudear. "Pero eso es imposible. ¡Eso no es verdad! ¿Por qué dirías algo así? Las mujeres no tienen permitido tener hijos hasta después del matrimonio, y el matrimonio solo sucede después que el hombre ha terminado su servicio activo y ha sido dado de alta."

"Sé eso, Edward. Sé que es la costumbre en nuestro valle; pero, ¿sabes _por qué_? ¿Sabes _cómo_ se previene el embarazo hasta _después_ del matrimonio? ¿Qué te enseñaron en tus clases?"

Sus palabras hacen que me detenga y piense.

Teníamos doce años, y entrando apenas a la pubertad cuando la explicación del sexo y reproducción se añadió a nuestras clases de biología. Puedo recordar claramente a los entrenadores diciéndonos que la paternidad era una de las recompensas de terminar nuestro servicio a nuestra sociedad. Mientras estuviéramos bajo juramento, nuestra primera prioridad era proteger y servir. Darnos de baja significaba que estábamos libres de elegir esposa y empezar una familia, porque entonces podríamos concentrar todo nuestro tiempo y energías en nuestra esposa, nuestros hijos, y nuestra vida en el hogar. Pero incluso antes de llegara ese tiempo, al sexo todavía se le consideraba una parte importante de acercarse a la edad adulta, y como una forma de aprender a formar vínculos entre hombres y mujeres. Durante ese tiempo y hasta el matrimonio, las mujeres usaban una medicina a base de hierbas para prevenir el embarazo.

Bella me observa de cerca cuando la miro otra vez. "Nos enseñaron que las mujeres tomaban un tipo de anticonceptivo hasta después de casarse, y que estuvieran listas para empezar una familia."

"Sí," asiente. "Eso fue lo que hicimos por mucho tiempo. Pero hace muchos años, los doctores y los científicos notaron que cada vez nacían menos niños. Cuando empezaron a hacer pruebas y a estudiar el problema, se dieron cuenta que en el transcurso de muchas generaciones, la medicina había tenido un efecto acumulativo—y cada vez, más muje*res eran incapaces de concebir. Cuando se detuvo el control de la natalidad, el problema se resolvió gradualmente por sí solo; y, con el tiempo, más mujeres eran capaces de tener hijos otra vez."

"Todavía no entiendo cómo…"

"Edward," me interrumpe. "Aunque la población había disminuido, todavía era importante poder controlar el número de nacimientos, ya que nuestro valle solo podía sustentar a un número limitado de personas. Nadie quería que se repitiera lo que le había ocurrido a nuestro mundo cuando la población excedió la capacidad de la tierra para sustentarla; de modo que se necesitaba desarrollar otra manera de controlar la natalidad y los doctores finalmente encontraron una fórmula que se podía dar a los hombres en vez de a las mujeres, sin efectos secundarios permanentes, por el rápido reemplazo de esperma en el cuerpo."

"¿Estás diciendo que ahora los hombres toman anticonceptivos, y no las mujeres?" Pregunto.

"Sí…" Bella responde despacio. Sus ojos deambulan minuciosamente por mi rostro buscando una reacción. "Seis meses antes que el grupo de dieciocho tome su juramento, la fórmula es añadida a su comida. Luego, una vez al mes, casi todo Protector activo recibe una dosis de la medicina. Cuando se dan de baja y se casan, y ya no toman sus alimentos en el comedor, dejan de tomar la medicina y los efectos se invierten en cuestión de meses."

"Entonces, si estoy tomando la medicina, ¿cómo podrías quedar embarazada?" Pregunto. "Tu explicación aún no tiene sentido para mí."

"No todos los Protectores pueden tomar la fórmula, Edward… y sucede que tú eres uno de ellos."

Cuando deja de hablar y no añade nada a su explicación, suspiro exasperado. "Bella, tienes que decirme todo—incluyendo todos los detalles que pareces estar omitiendo. Ahora: ¿por qué no puedo tomar la fórmula?"

"Porque tienes un don, una habilidad," por fin responde. "Hace años, descubrieron que la medicina tenía un desafortunado efecto secundario: tomar la fórmula detenía el desarrollo de cualquier habilidad que el Protector podría tener naturalmente. Al principio, fue aceptado; principalmente porque significaba que ya no teníamos que preocuparnos de que alguien como Avaro desafiara el sistema y tratara de tomar el control. Pero después, cuando las cosas cambiaron y el medio ambiente continuó deteriorándose, comprendimos que muchas de esas habilidades relacionadas todavía se necesitaban, y podían perfeccionarse para ayudar a nuestra sociedad. Por lo que, como un cambio en el protocolo, cualquier cadete que presentara indicios de un don era excluido discretamente de recibir la fórmula. Después que se desarrollaran sus habilidades, se le explicaba la verdad sobre nuestra historia y el programa Protector; en ese momento, también se les hablaba del anticonceptivo, y se discutían sus opciones."

"¿Entiendes… entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decirte, Edward?"

Sé que está esperando mi respuesta cuando deja de hablar; pero – una vez más—me afecta la multitud de cosas que se me han ocultado. Su uso constante del _plural_ también me molesta. Es el mismo que Hunter seguía usando y nunca explicó. El mismo que mi madre también usó. En alguna parte, está un grupo misterioso de _personas_ que saben todas estas cosas, pero deciden mantenerlas en secreto por alguna razón. Una razón que estoy determinado a averiguar.

Sin embargo, primero tengo que descubrir más sobre lo que acaba de revelar.

"¿A qué te refieres con opciones?" Pregunto.

"Bajo circunstancias normales, la mujer que has favorecido podría comenzar a tomar la medicina original para el control de la natalidad. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que se usó, que ya no tiene el efecto acumulativo si se toma por unos años."

Bella baja la vista a su regazo, jugando con la orilla de la manta que levanta y pone sobre sus hombros. Una vez más, parece reacia a añadir detalles a su explicación.

"Pero estas no son 'circunstancias normales', ¿no es así?" Pregunto, observándola de cerca cuando finalmente levanta la mirada. "Porque no puedes tomar la antigua medicina, ¿verdad?"

Sacude su cabeza, sonriéndome con tristeza.

"Porque tienes un don… y tomar el anticonceptivo lo afectaría, ¿no es así?"

"Sí," al fin admite. "Y en este momento, mi don es importante para la comunidad. Así que, hasta que las cosas cambien, tú y yo no podemos estar juntos de esa forma, porque definitivamente no puedo arriesgarme a quedar embarazada. No estamos muy seguros de cómo le afectaría a un bebé no nacido cuando tenga que usar mi habilidad."

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas sin derramar y aleja su rostro de mí, apretando su mandíbula para tratar de controlar sus emociones.

"Lo siento, Edward," por fin susurra, después de que me quedo callado por un rato, sopesando en mi interior todo lo que ha revelado. "Quizás…" Continúa, viéndome nuevamente.

La interrumpo antes de que pueda decir algo más—porque sé, de nuevo, que no me está diciendo todo.

"Bella," suspiro, observándola de cerca por su reacción. "¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si hubiera invitado a alguien más a pasar una noche conmigo?"

Mi pregunta la sorprende; y por un momento, su rostro se ve herido, pero rápidamente lo aleja de mí.

"¿Es lo que deseas haber hecho, Edward?" Pregunta. "¿Es eso lo que querías?"

"Solo responde mi pregunta, Bella, por favor. ¿Si se lo hubiera pedido a alguien, hubieran ido a mi habitación conmigo?"

Suspira pesadamente, antes de volverse hacia mí. "Hay varias mujeres solteras que son incapaces de tener hijos, y si hubieses invitado a una de ellas, puede haber aceptado tu invitación. Pero, si se lo hubieras pedido a alguien más, te habrían dicho que no."

Su voz es un poco petulante, y rápidamente desvía su rostro, sin querer que vea el ligero puchero que trata de ocultar.

Sé que la ofendí con mi pregunta, pero su respuesta me ha dicho más de lo que creo que se da cuenta—sin ser la menos importante que está un poco celosa de que considerara pedírselo a alguien más. No puedo evitar provocarla un poco más.

"¿ _'Podían'_ haber aceptado mi invitación?"

"Sí," bufa, rehusándose a mirarme cuando hablo. "Probablemente no sabes esto, pero en realidad es considerado un honor entre las mujeres el pasar la noche de juramento con un recién jurado Protector. Hay al menos un par que siempre te han favorecido, que habrían dicho que sí a tu invitación. El resto de las mujeres saben de nuestra conexión, y la aceptan—así que te hubieran dicho que no, por respeto a mis sentimientos."

"Pero no esas dos, ¿eh?" Pregunto, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando me mira sorprendida.

Rueda sus ojos, soltando una suave risita al escuchar mi pregunta. "No," suspira. "Esas dos hubieran aprovechado la oportunidad de tenerte, solo para poder alardear el día siguiente."

"Oh, suena que están ansiosas. Tal vez debería preguntar sus nombres cuando vuelva al valle."

La expresión de furia en su rostro al gritar "¡No!" Me hace estallar en carcajadas que ella intenta desesperadamente ignorar; pero en poco tiempo, está riéndose entre dientes junto conmigo. "No es gracioso, Edward," me reprende, sacudiendo su cabeza cuando sigo sonriendo engreído al ver la expresión de su rostro.

Finalmente, los dos nos quedamos callados, viéndonos fijamente a medida que nuestro estado de ánimo se ensombrece.

"Bella…"

"Sí…"

"Ven aquí, por favor." Abro mis brazos y mis piernas y, después de titubear por un momento, gatea hacia mí; colocando su espalda contra mi pecho, y descansando su cabeza bajo mi barbilla. Subo las mantas para cubrirnos antes de envolverla con mis brazos. Nos quedamos así por un rato, disfrutando del calor del otro. Dejando un ligero beso en la parte superior de su cabeza, empiezo a hablar.

"Tienes que saber esto: que, aunque estaba decepcionado y no quería pasar la noche de mi juramento solo, no había nadie más a quién quisiera esa noche—o cualquier otra noche. Sí cruzó mi mente una o dos veces, cuando vi a mis amigos irse con sus parejas elegidas, que tal vez podría habérselo pedido a alguien. Pero siempre has sido tú, Bella. Solo has sido tú. Incluso en algunos de mis primeros recuerdos, estás ahí. No quería a alguien más. Solo te quería a ti."

Inclina su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme; sus ojos brillantes de alegría y su sonrisa anhelante de felicidad. Cuando abre su boca para hablar, la detengo con una mano levantada.

"Antes, hablamos de opciones y circunstancias normales; pero tú y yo no tenemos opciones, ¿o sí, Bella? Y nada de esta situación podría considerarse normal, ¿no es así?"

Sus expresiones cambian entonces. La alegría se ve remplazada por el arrepentimiento, la felicidad con resignación.

"No, no hay otras opciones para nosotros, Edward," admite finalmente, a regañadientes. "Y tienes razón, que no hay nada normal en nuestra situación."

"Lo siento, mi amor," susurra, apartándose antes de darse la vuelta para mirarme. "Tú y yo no tenemos el lujo de tener otras opciones. Solo hay una opción abierta para nosotros, y nos necesitamos el uno al otro si vamos a tener la oportunidad de completarla con éxito."

Me le quedo mirando a su hermoso rostro, tan querido y preciado para mí. Considero todas las cosas que hemos discutido, y todas las cosas que he aprendido sobre ella. Y luego recuerdo lo espectacular que fue cuando la toqué con mi mente. Estirando mi mano, paso mis dedos por su cabello, deshaciendo los nudos por dormir. "En ese caso, yo también lo siento, mi amor," repitiendo sus palabras, antes de sonreír al ver el ligero ceño fruncido en su rostro. "Pero tal parece que estás atrapada conmigo. En las buenas y en las malas, lo que sea que pase, estaremos los dos juntos. ¿Verdad?"

"Sí," se ríe bajito, cuando la agarro y la vuelvo a atraer a mis brazos. "Juntos."

La abrazo por largos momentos, tratando de decidir cómo hacer las preguntas que necesito que me respondan. "Bella," finalmente susurro.

"¿Uhm?" Bosteza.

"Hay muchas cosas que aún no me han dicho. ¿Verdad?"

Su cuerpo se tensa al escuchar mi pregunta antes de asentir en silencio.

"¿Y vas a responder todas mis preguntas y contarme lo que quiero saber?"

"¿Bella…?" Insisto cuando no responde. "Si somos un equipo, si estamos en esto juntos, tengo que poder confiar en ti."

Tomando mi mano en la suya, Bella la coloca sobre su corazón, echando su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para mirarme. "Te lo prometo, Edward. Te prometo que te diré y explicaré todo lo que tenga permitido compartir. Y estaré junto a ti y te apoyaré cuando todo lo demás se explique."

La verdad está escrita en su rostro; así que le sonrío, y asiento de acuerdo.

"Y también te prometo esto, Edward," continúa. "Te prometo que algún día, cuando todo esto haya terminado, tendremos todo lo que hemos soñado, todo lo que alguna vez deseamos. Vamos a estar juntos—y seremos felices, Edward. Sé que lo seremos."

Bella se vuelve a recargarme en mí, todavía sosteniendo mi mano en la suya. Vuelve mi palma hacia arriba, sus dedos trazando ligeramente la cicatriz que queda de la ceremonia de toma de juramento.

"Hace meses tomaste un juramento, Edward. Me hiciste una promesa a mí y a toda la gente de nuestro valle. Así que hoy, yo te hago una promesa—una promesa de amor, y felicidad, y por los sueños hechos realidad. Esa es mi promesa; ese es el juramento que te hago."

.

.

Nada más se dice o necesita decirse entre nosotros dos. Moviendo las almohadas detrás de mi espalda, coloco una junto a mí para Bella, y los dos volvemos a acostarnos en la cama, mientras nos arropo con las mantas para mantenernos calientes.

Y entonces, por segunda vez en mi vida, me quedo dormido sosteniendo a la mujer que amo en mis brazos.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Uyyy pobre Ed, lo van a tener a dieta jejeje. Pues sí, para aquellas que querían algo más fogoso no se va a poder. Ellos se desean y quieren unirse y así fortalecer su don, ajá :P Pero como ninguno de los dos está tomando anticonceptivos para no afectar sus dones que son tan necesarios para su gente y Bella no puede arriesgarse a quedar embarazada porque no sabe qué efecto tendrá en el feto el uso de su poder, tendrán que conformarse con solo besos y algo más, solo falta que lo descubran *menea las ceja*. En fin, la pobre Bella al fin soltó gran de la carga que viene cargando y como ella temía, si se ha visto afectada su relación con Edward el ocultarle tantas cosas, pero como dijo antes, le dieron órdenes de no hacerlo. Supongo que ustedes al igual que Edward están ansiosas por saber quiénes son "ellos", los que están detrás de todas esas órdenes y manipulaciones, y por qué han hecho todo eso. Un poco más de paciencia, nos acercamos al final de los secretos y el momento de la verdad. Mientras tanto van a ver a Edward sufrir un poco de frustración, y nosotros con él jajajaja. Como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que me digan qué les pareció con un review, recuerden que no recibimos nada por dedicar este tiempo para ustedes, solo sus reviews, saber que están disfrutando de la historia, saber sus teorías y porque no, conocer sus frustraciones. No les cuesta nada usar el cuadrito de abajo y escribir unas cuantas palabras, hay que ser agradecidos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Brenda Cullenn, Johanna22, freedom2604, Cristal82, torrespera172, Juliet, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, ELIZABETH, Gabriela Negrete, sueosliterarios, Vrigny, Niny96, Noir Lark, Lizdayanna, aliceforever85, Kabum, Noelia, Nadiia16, Antonia, carolaap, ConiLizzy, myaenriquez02, Tecupi, cary, patymdn, AuroraShade, Ericastelo, lagie, Maryluna, Adriu, injoa, Ninee95, glow0718, Diablillo07, Summer Suny, Isabelfromnowon, tulgarita, rjnavajas, JessMel, Alma Figueroa, Gabriela Cullen, AleCullen, kaja0507, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, alejandra1987, Pili, rosycanul10, Mafer, Melany, Sully YM, Pam Malfoy Black, saraipineda44, andyG, 1, Tata XOXO, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, depende de ustedes cuándo sea eso.**_


	24. Capítulo 24

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo veinticuatro**

 **EPOV**

Justo como Bella predijo, Alice me estaba esperando cuando salí de mi habitación la mañana siguiente. Estaba sentada en el piso, recargada contra la pared frente a mi puerta—luego se levantó de un salto cuando me vio, con una enorme sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Una sonrisa que gradualmente desapareció cuando vio el ceño fruncido en el mío.

Un movimiento me había despertado temprano esa mañana, cuando Bella trató de salir de la cama sin que me diera cuenta. La observé con un ojo apenas abierto mientras caminaba de puntillas por la habitación, tratando de encontrar sin hacer ruido sus zapatos que habían sido arrojados al piso el día anterior. Cuando estuvo a mi alcance, de pronto agarré su mano—haciéndola saltar y chillar por la sorpresa. "¡Edward!" Me reprendió, cuando me reí de ella.

"¿A dónde te estás escabullendo tan temprano en la mañana?" Pregunté.

"Bueno, a diferencia de algunas personas," bufó, viéndome tendido en la cama. "Tengo trabajo que hacer… y no puedo holgazanear todo el día en la cama," dijo bromeando.

"Ah, por favor," le rogué, tirando de ella hacia mí y sentándome en la orilla de la cama. "Podríamos trabajar en nuestra 'conexión' otra vez," susurré, al rodearla con mis brazos cuando se paró entre mis piernas abiertas. Apoyé mi cabeza contra su cálido cuerpo, suspirando cuando empezó a pasar sus manos sobre mis hombros y masajeando mi cuello con sus fuertes manos. "Sabes que quieres, amor. ¿Solo un poco más?" Imploré otra vez.

"Oh, Edward," gimió. "Sabes que quiero quedarme…"

Bella se había acercado a mí, dejando una línea de pequeños besos que me provocaban cosquillas a lo largo de mi cuello antes de susurrar en mi oído. "De verdad, _realmente_ me gustaría pero… _¡apestas!_ " Se echó a reír, alejándose de mí saltando hacia atrás y soltándose de mi agarre. "¡Ve a tomarte una ducha, lava tu cabello, y ponte algo de ropa limpia, amor! Estoy segura que te veré más tarde hoy."

Y con eso, se encaminó hacia la puerta, riendo con aún más ganas cuando me levanté y alcanzó a ver el evidente bulto en mis pantalones de dormir. "Pagarás por eso, pequeña provocadora," grité detrás de ella, cuando salió de la habitación.

Asomándose una vez más en la habitación, me dio una amplia sonrisa. "¡Oh, realmente eso espero!" Sonrió con suficiencia, antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

Una mirada en el espejo confirmó lo que Bella había dicho. _Sí,_ necesitaba una ducha; mi cabello estaba grasoso y se pegaba a mi cabeza, todavía traía puesta la ropa del cuarto de hospital casi tres días después, y mis dientes y mi boca necesitaban desesperadamente limpieza.

Así que, me permití una muy larga ducha; lavando meticulosamente mi cuerpo y mi cabello, luego tomándome el tiempo para afeitarme e intentar domar mi desastroso y demasiado largo cabello rebelde. Estaba agradablemente sorprendido de lo bien que me sentí. Por primera vez desde la mordida del Fanger, estaba fuerte y descansado—sin dolor en mi mano—o ninguna otra parte, para esto. Toda la hinchazón había desaparecido, y después de flexionarla un poco, mi agarre parecía solo un poco débil. Esperaba que toda mi fuerza y destreza regresaría con el tiempo, y que mi habilidad para usar mis armas no se vería perjudicada.

Aunque la ducha había sido relajante y mi cuerpo ciertamente disfrutó del agua caliente, no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar; todo lo que Bella me había revelado se repetía, una y otra vez en mi mente.

No podía dejar pasar la comprensión que por un número desconocido de años, alguien había estado introduciendo medicina en secreto en la comida de los Protectores. Y, cuando analicé sus otras declaraciones sobre algunas mujeres que no podían tener hijos aceptando mi invitación—y otras diciéndome que 'no' por respeto a nuestra conexión—solo podía llegar a una conclusión lógica: que todas las mujeres en el valle tenían que saber sobre los anticonceptivos; y por lo tanto, todas tenían que saber no solo de mis habilidades, sino también de la historia de la fundación de nuestro valle, el verdadero propósito del programa Protector, y la verdad sobre el Thaay.

Me estaba afeitando cuando las piezas empezaron a encajar, los detalles faltantes finalmente empezaron a conectar y tener sentido. Me miré al espejo, vi la incredulidad en mi rostro al resistirme a lo que sabía tenía que ser la verdad—pero que no podía aceptar. Recordando la extraña mirada de Rose y sus palabras de la última fiesta simplemente confirmaron mi convicción recién encontrada: tenía razón en creer que Rose sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo con Emmett.

 _Todas_ ellas sabían.

Toda mujer con la que he tenido contacto—desde Kate, a las demás matronas; Hasta Rose, Bella y las otras mujeres en las fiestas; y finalmente mi propia madre— ¡todas ellas sabían la verdad!

Y si todas las mujeres sabían, ¿también los hombres? Jasper y Hunter eran Rangers; por lo que de acuerdo a lo que Bella había explicado, les habrían dicho. Ya que mi padre estaba aquí en el asentamiento, obviamente también lo sabía todo.

¿Era posible que todos en el valle, salvo los Protectores activos, estaban al tanto de esto? ¿Éramos algún tipo de broma para la gente que habíamos jurado proteger y servir? ¿Sonreían de forma engreída mientras nosotros dormíamos en nuestras habitaciones en las barracas y comíamos en nuestras mesas, ajenos a sus manipulaciones?

Una ira candente, como la que nunca antes había sentido contra un enemigo, me invadió. Me sentí traicionado, humillado y manipulado. Mis manos estaban temblando tanto que ya no pude sostener con firmeza la navaja para terminar de afeitarme. Dejándola en el tocador, me enjuagué el rostro en el lavabo, luego agarré una toalla para secarme.

Cuando levanté la vista al espejo, estaba atónito por el rostro que vi ahí. Me veía más que enojado; la furia retorció mis rasgos, y mis ojos resplandecían por la indignación. Me veía mayor, determinado y furioso.

El semblante de un enfurecido guerrero me devolvía la mirada.

Sin embargo, incluso cuando se enardeció mi furia—y mi mente despotricó y se encolerizó por los escenarios que imaginó—una parte de mí, más callada y apenas un poco más calmada, recomendaba paciencia. Era una guerrero: un Protector bien entrenado y disciplinado, al que le habían enseñado a usar la lógica y a razonar para evaluar una situación. Sabía que Bella, mis padres, mis hermanos, e incluso los ciudadanos de mi valle, todos eran gente buena. Que toda la población ocultara un secreto de esta magnitud por tantos años hubiera sido casi imposible.

También tenía que reconocer que todo lo que se me había revelado hasta ahora había sido mantenido en secreto por muy buenas razones. Razones que no podía cuestionar.

Eso no significaba que aceptaría que ocultaran algo por más tiempo.

Era el momento de la verdad. ¡ _Toda_ la verdad!

Y así, con esa resolución, me había puesto algo de ropa esta mañana—saliendo rápidamente de mi habitación, y determinado a demandar respuestas de mi madre—solo para encontrarme con mi hermanita esperando afuera de mi puerta, con su gran sonrisa feliz al verme.

La sonrisa que ahora veo desaparecer lentamente, cuando ve la ira en mi rostro.

"Edward…" Chilla, mirándome. "¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te deje solo?"

Desde que dejé el hospital, había pasado tiempo con mi madre, con Jasper, y más de un día y toda la noche con Bella; pero, con excepción de dos comidas—durante las que más que nada la ignoré—no había pasado nada de tiempo con Alice. Aun así aquí está ella, a pesar del desinterés que le mostré antes, aún emocionada de verme recuperado y de pie, todavía ansiosa por pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor—que ahora se alza sobre ella con una expresión llena de tanta ira que la está asustando.

Por solo un momento, quiero pasar junto a ella e ignorar la esperanza en su rostro, concentrándome en vez de eso en encontrar a mi madre—y desahogar mis frustraciones y sospechas en la persona que, siento, tiene todas las respuestas; pero una mirada de cerca a los asustados ojos de Alice, y todos esos pensamientos desaparecen.

En seguida me siento culpable.

Al tomar una respiración profunda para calmarme, me doy cuenta que todo con excepción de Alice puede esperar. Explicaciones y razones; la verdad completa y pequeños detalles; la ira y las frustraciones; acusaciones y manipulaciones… nada de eso es importante como la jovencita que está frente a mí.

Así que, tomando otra respiración profunda, le sonrío, agarro su mano y exclamo, "Alice, mi linda hermanita, no puedo pensar en nadie a quien preferiría ver hoy porque estoy absolutamente hambriento. Por favor, llévame a donde haya algo de comida antes de que mi estómago comience a gruñir con tanta fuerza que nos avergüence a ambos."

Y entonces, como si hubiese escuchado, hace justo eso—dejando escapar un gruñido tan fuerte que los dos reímos al caminar por el pasillo.

El comedor está vacío cuando entramos; pero Alice me hace cruzar la sala y pasar por las puertas abiertas de la cocina, donde varias personas todavía están trabajando. Ninguna de ellas es de nuestro valle, y titubeo brevemente antes de seguir a Alice dentro del lugar de trabajo. "Este es mi hermano, Edward," anuncia alegremente. "Y tiene mucha hambre," explica, antes de presentarme al hombre y la mujer que parecen amigables y deseosos de conocerme.

Veo cómo Alice interactúa con la gente en el lugar. Es claro a la vista que ella es su preferida. Se ríe a carcajadas, bromea y suelta risitas por la cocina, reuniendo ingredientes para el 'gran desayuno' que tiene intención de prepararme. Ellos, a su vez, la tratan como a su propia hija, alardeando de sus habilidades en la cocina e incluso limpiando cariñosamente algo de harina suelta de su mejilla. Se me ocurre que ella y Jared son los más jóvenes aquí; y me pregunto brevemente por qué no hay niños.

En poco tiempo, me encuentro sentado en una mesa de trabajo frente a un plato de huevos, tocino y algo que Alice llama panqueques. Ayudó orgullosa a una de los cocineros a hacerlos para mostrarme cómo verter masa en una plancha caliente, y luego darles vuelta para cocinarlos del otro lado cuando se pusieran cafés. Los cubrió con una generosa cantidad de espesa miel con bayas secas. Son deliciosos, y no tengo que exagerar cuando le digo que es el mejor desayuno que he comido.

Ella se sonroja por mis halagos, su placer por mis palabras tan radiante que ilumina todo su rostro, y en seguida me siento agradecido por decidir renunciar a mis anteriores planes y en vez de eso pasar la mañana con ella.

En el momento que termino, agarra mi mano y de inmediato me lleva por un pasillo diferente—todo mientras me explica que tiene una sorpresa para mí, y que voy a poder ver dónde está asignada a trabajar esa semana.

Cuando abrimos la puerta exactamente al final del pasillo, entro a un espacio tan completamente diferente a todo lo que he visto que no puedo—a primera vista—comprender lo que estoy viendo. Otro domo trasparente, muy parecido al que está sobre el comedor cubre la habitación; pero hasta ahí terminan las similitudes.

Esta habitación es un derroche de verde.

Donde sea que miro, hay plantas creciendo; incluso puedo ver la parte superior de pequeños árboles alrededor del perímetro exterior de la habitación. El resto del espacio bajo el domo se desborda de estantes, mesas y largas paredes con dos lados… algunas que se extienden más arriba de mi cabeza… y todo está cubierto de verde.

La luz del sol entra en la habitación, y el aire está perfumado con el intenso aroma a plantas en crecimiento—una combinación de tierra fértil, flores dulces, hierbas ácidas y el agua mineral usada para sustentarlas. La humedad y el calor, combinados con el aroma, me tienen respirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Me vuelvo para encontrar a Alice riendo al ver la expresión en mi rostro, mientras me muevo en círculos tratando de asimilar la vista frente a mí. "¿Qué es este lugar?" Pregunto maravillado.

"Lo llamamos invernadero," sonríe. "¡Es una casa para plantas! ¿No es maravilloso, Edward?"

"Sí… sí, realmente lo es," asiento, todavía tratando de entender lo que estoy viendo. "Pero, ¿para qué lo usan?"

"Aquí es donde cultivamos la comida fresca que comemos en el asentamiento."

Examino una vez más la habitación, observando la cantidad de plantas que veo creciendo, luego comparándolas mentalmente con el número de gente que sé que vive aquí. La declaración de Alice no tiene sentido, y me vuelvo de nuevo hacia ella, arqueándole una ceja al ver su rostro con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"¿Alice…? Sabes que eso no puede ser verdad. Esta habitación no es lo bastante grande; hay mucha gente aquí, y toma demasiado tiempo cultivar esa cantidad de comida. ¿Qué me estás ocultando?"

Mi pregunta le provoca otro ataque de risitas; pero mi paciencia está empezando a acabarse. "¡Alice!"

El tono de mi voz detiene su risa, y se disculpa tímidamente.

"Pero es verdad, Edward, y es casi como… como magia. Te lo mostraré. Pero es parte de la sorpresa, y todavía no está listo todo."

"Muy bien," asiento, decidiendo que tal vez sea momento de cambiar de tema. "Me dijiste que trabajabas aquí. ¿Puedes mostrarme lo que haces?"

Me recompensa con otra gran sonrisa cuando toma otra vez mi mano, acercándome a una mesa que contiene varias bandejas llenas de tierra, abarrotadas con pequeñas plantas verdes de unos ocho centímetros de alto.

"Estos son vegetales que van a ser cultivados para la ensalada que está planeada para el almuerzo de mañana," explica. "Mi trabajo es trasplantarlas de esta bandeja para sembrar a la pared para hacerlas crecer por ahí," dice, asintiendo hacia una de las paredes gruesas que había notado antes.

"Toma," dice, dándome la bandeja. "Puedes ayudarme."

La pared a la que Alice me lleva está tan gruesa como mi antebrazo, y de aproximadamente un metro y medio de alto y metro y medio de ancho; está cubierta de agujeros abiertos del tamaño de mi puño. Están separados por aproximadamente quince centímetros, y—cuando examino uno—me sorprende ver que está lleno de tierra. Usando un pequeño objeto parecido a una cuchara, Alice levanta una pequeña planta del semillero y la siembra con cuidado en uno de los agujeros.

Veo a Alice concentrarse en su tarea. Maneja cada planta con precisión, asegurándose que esté colocada correctamente en la abertura mientras presiona la tierra a su alrededor, para asegurar su estabilidad. Mientras trabaja, mis pensamientos vagan a mi determinación de esta mañana de descubrir la verdad sobre las mujeres en mi comunidad. Decido hacerle a Alice unas preguntas capciosas, para ver qué puede revelarme.

"Alice…"

"Sí," responde distraídamente, todavía concentrada en su tarea.

"¿Esta es la primera vez que has estado en este lugar? ¿Sabías que existía este asentamiento?"

"No," responde, sacudiendo su cabeza antes de levantar otra plantita. "¡Estaba de verdad sorprendida cuando llegamos aquí!"

Observo su rostro de cerca mientras continúa plantando, y continúo con mi siguiente pregunta. "¿Supongo que entonces también estuviste igual de sorprendida de ver a Jasper?"

"Oh, Edward," exclama, cuando se vuelve para mirarme. "¡Esa fue _la_ mejor sorpresa! Cuando Bella me llevó por ese túnel, estaba un poco asustada; y luego salimos… y ahí estaba Jasper, recargado en el rover, esperándonos. Seguía abrazándolo y llorando, y abrazándolo y llorando. ¡Estaba muy feliz de verlo!"

No hay nada más que alegría en su rostro al contarme sobre ver a Jasper. No puedo encontrar ningún engaño, o evidencia de que esté ocultando algo de mí.

"Entonces, ¿realmente no sabías que aún estaba con vida?"

"No," sacude su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. "Me refiero a que, tenía la esperanza de que estuviera bien, por supuesto; pero no lo sabía. ¿Sabías que estaba aquí?"

"No, me sorprendió tanto como a ti."

Alice continúa plantando, mientras considero que estaba tan desinformada como yo lo estaba. Si no sabía sobre este lugar o Jasper, entonces probablemente no sabía la verdad sobre el Thaay—o sobre los secretos del anticonceptivo. Casi me veo tentado a seguir preguntándole—pero entonces evito enseguida tener una conversación sobre sexo con mi hermana de trece años, ya que puedo imaginar lo incómodo que sería. En vez de eso, continúo sosteniendo la bandeja en silencio, mientras Alice continúa plantando.

Repite los pasos una y otra vez, hasta que todas las aberturas de este lado de la pared están llenas, antes de rodear hacia el otro lado y empezar de nuevo el mismo proceso.

Es entonces que me doy cuenta que las aberturas de las plantas no solo están llenas de tierra; sin que el espacio hueco entre las dos paredes exteriores también está lleno de tierra. Las raíces de las plantas puedes extenderse hacia adentro, hacia el interior de la pared para crecer. Es una forma ingeniosa de hacer crecer un gran número de plantas en un espacio muy compacto—pero aun así no explica cómo pueden madurar lo suficiente para ser cosechadas a tiempo para el almuerzo de mañana.

Después, Alice me da un gran cubo de agua y me muestra cómo verter líquido lentamente a lo largo de la parte superior abierta de la pared, para que pueda empapar gradualmente todas las plantas. Es mientras estoy vertiendo el agua dentro de la pared que veo a una pequeña abeja aterrizar en la orilla del cubo. Recorre despacio el largo del borde, disfrutando de la humedad que encuentra ahí.

La observo con cuidado, cuando escucho que Alice susurra, "¡Oh, una abeja! Entonces, él ya debe estar aquí."

Al ver mi mirada confundida, me advierte que esté callado; y luego, tira de mi mano, me conduce silenciosamente por un laberinto de paredes y mesas y estanterías hasta que llegamos al otro extremo del lugar. Se asoma por la esquina de una de las paredes, y se vuelve de nuevo hacia mí, sonriendo, antes de indicarme con un gesto qué debo mirar.

Hay varias colmenas instaladas a la lo largo de la pared, y mi padre está frente a una de ellas. En realidad no me sorprende verlo aquí; pero Alice aprieta mi mano, y luego sacude su cabeza cuando la miro para decir algo.

Mirando de nuevo, lo observo abrir cuidadosamente un lado de la caja y colocar su mano dentro de la colmena.

Y entonces, empieza a hablarles.

No puedo entender totalmente lo que está diciendo; pero su voz es reconfortante y relajada mientras les murmura. Lentamente y con calma, las abejas empiezan a dejar su colmena. Suben a lo largo de su brazo, sobre sus hombros, y bajan por su otro lado… hasta que todo su torso, incluyendo su cabeza, está cubierto en una masa de abejas vivas.

El agarre de Alice en mi mano es casi doloroso mientras observamos sin aliento a nuestro padre dirigirse lentamente a otra colmena, antes de colocar su mano dentro de la caja vacía y con delicadeza insta a las abejas a entrar a la colmena, todo mientras sigue susurrando tranquilizadoramente. Se mueven colectivamente, volviendo por sus hombros y brazo en una ondulante ola de abejas retorciéndose. Cuando están instaladas sin problemas en la nueva colmena, él cierra la puerta y se acerca a la caja usada, retirando las bandejas cargadas de miel antes de colocarlas en una bandeja y volverse sonriéndonos ampliamente a Alice y a mí.

"¿Sabías que estábamos aquí?" Pregunto, sorprendido de que nos hubiera escuchado. "Tratamos de no hacer ruido."

"Sí," se ríe entre dientes. "Aunque yo no los escuché. Las abejas me dijeron que teníamos audiencia. Sintieron su presencia."

Me le quedo mirando a mi padre, incapaz de responder a lo que acaba de divulgarme. Me sonríe alegremente y se ríe bajito entre dientes. "Hay mucho que no sabes de tu viejo, Edward," dice, palmeando mi hombro con su mano. "Tengo la esperanza de que tengamos tiempo para cambiar todo eso."

Se vuelve hacia Alice entonces, y le pregunta si he visto el resto de mi sorpresa. Cuando sacude su cabeza diciendo que 'no,' nos indica con un gesto que nos marchemos, explicando que todavía no ha terminado con las abejas.

Una vez más, Alice me conduce por un laberinto de plantas en crecimiento. Esta vez, bordeamos la pared exterior lo bastante cerca para mostrarme los árboles frutales que están creciendo en grandes macetas ahí. También me señala parras muy cargadas de tomate y calabaza subiendo por enrejados, y pepinos listos para ser recolectados.

Al acercarnos al otro extremo del lugar, Alice explica que la pared de crecimiento que vamos a ver había sido plantada con zanahorias el día anterior y que casi estaban listas para ser cosechadas para la cena de esta noche. Me sonríe con suficiencia al ver mi mirada escéptica—y me indica que guarde silencio, mientras me guía en silencio a la vuelta de otra esquina.

La pared frente a nosotros es más alta, y casi tres veces la altura de la que Alice y yo acabábamos de plantar. Cada abertura contiene un ligero brote verde de unos diez centímetros de alto. Había visto antes plantas maduras de zanahoria, y recolecté mi porción justa durante el tiempo de la cosecha; sé que estas plantas están lejos de estar listas para ser comidas. Antes de que pueda confrontar a Alice con su evidente error, pone un dedo en sus labios, sacudiendo su cabeza para evitar que hable. Luego articula en silencio, "Es magia, Edward. Solo observa."

Sacudiendo mi cabeza por sus tonterías, me vuelvo de nuevo para mirar la pared. De repente las plantas tiemblan, casi como si una ligera brisa pasara sobre ellas; pero no he sentido nada, y al mirar alrededor, no veo otro movimiento.

Se escuchan pasos desde el otro lado de la pared, y me sorprende ver a Bella dar la vuelta a la esquina y detenerse ahí, de frente. Observo, fascinado, cómo levanta sus dos manos para tocar los costados… y luego cierra los ojos. Se queda ahí, inmóvil, su respiración gradualmente se profundiza y se hace más lenta.

De nuevo las plantas tiemblan… y entonces… empiezan a crecer.

Frente a nuestros ojos, las observamos emerger más altas y más gruesas; los nuevos mechones de hojas como plumas desplegándose más rápido de lo que podemos apreciar, hasta que toda la pared es una densa capa de vibrantes tallos verdes, raíces y racimos de hojas, de casi treinta centímetros de alto. La parte superior naranja de rechonchas y robustas zanahorias puede verse sobresaliendo de cada abertura.

Impactado, vuelvo mi atención nuevamente a Bella. Sigue respirando profunda y lentamente, con sus ojos cerrados y su frente descansando en el borde de la pared. Hay un resplandor en ella; una sensación de inmenso poder, que parece irradiar de su cuerpo. Es esa misma sensación de poder puro que vislumbré en la formación rocosa durante el ataque de los Yippers. Sin embargo, incluso mientras observo, gradualmente se apaga… desvaneciéndose lentamente… hasta que solo sus manos parece estar encendidas con un resplandor residual.

Abriendo sus ojos, se aleja despacio de la pared y camina hacia una pequeña banca, metida entre dos árboles. Se deja caer en el asiento, descansando su cabeza contra el respaldo. Hay una bandeja de comida y algo de beber junto a ella, y ella estira sus temblorosas manos para coger el vaso, engullendo su contenido rápidamente antes de devorar el pan y el queso.

Suspirando, cierra sus ojos, y recarga de nuevo su cabeza en el respaldo.

Alice aprieta su agarre en mi brazo cuando empiezo a moverme hacia Bella. Una vez más, sacude su cabeza diciendo que no, instándome a permanecer callado y observar.

Después de descansar por un par de minutos más, Bella se pone de pie y se acerca a la mesa más cercana cubierta con amplias bandejas huecas llenas de tierra húmeda. Sonriendo ligeramente para sí misma, extiende su mano sobre las bandejas y camina lentamente alrededor de la mesa, murmurando bajito. Esta vez, veo que su mano empieza brillar mientras la pasa de un lado al otro sobre los contenedores.

En su segundo recorrido a la mesa, la tierra empieza a moverse, y veo—estupefacto una vez más—cómo cientos de diminutas plantitas de semilla se abren paso hacia arriba… saliendo de la oscura tierra, e inclinándose hacia la cálida luz. Los tallos se estremecen y se sacuden cuando las pequeñas hojas nuevas se despliegan. Cuando tienen unos ocho centímetros de alto, Bella se detiene.

Sonriendo, se vuelve hacia nosotros—y anuncia con una suave carcajada que el _show_ de magia ha terminado. Luego, asintiendo hacia la mesa, le dice a Alice que tiene mucho que plantar.

Veo cómo Bella y Alice hablan tranquilamente del contenido de las diferentes bandejas, su uso previsto, y dónde debe ser plantado cada vegetal. Actúan como si lo que acabara de pasar fuera una algo ordinario y normal de todos los días. Tal vez lo es para ellas; pero observar esa dramática exhibición del don de Bella me ha dejado sin palabras, y más que un poco atónito.

Cuando Alice coge una bandeja y va a irse, logro ofrecerle mi ayuda otra vez; pero me dice que ella puede encargarse, y que vaya a cuidar de Bella—antes de reírse al ver mi rostro todavía deslumbrado y alejarse dando saltitos hacia la pared vacía.

Bella y yo la vemos irse, los dos sonriendo al ver su entusiasmo.

"Amo a tu hermana," Bella sonríe. "Ella es tan…" Se encoge de hombros, haciendo gestos desesperados con sus manos cuando no puede encontrar las palabras para describir a Alice.

"Lo sé," me echo a reír. "Yo tampoco puedo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describirla. Vamos," añado. "Creo que necesitas descansar por un rato."

Cuando llegamos a la banca, me siento en un extremo, indicándole a Bella que me acompañe. Sin embargo, en vez de sentarse, se recuesta de costado atrayendo las rodillas a su pecho, y descansando su cabeza en mi regazo.

"¿Así está bien?"

"Por supuesto," le respondo, colocando su cabeza más cómoda sobre mi muslo.

Los ojos de Bella se cierran, y su respiración se hace más profunda mientras descansa callada junto a mí. "Solo necesito unos cuantos minutos," susurra.

La dejo descansar, pasando mis dedos de forma reconfortante por su suave cabello, tratando de pensar en las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo impresionado que estoy de su don, y por su dedicación a usarlo para la gente aquí en el asentamiento.

"Eso fue… ah… muy asombroso," digo finalmente, haciendo una mueca mentalmente por lo incompetentes que suenan mis palabras.

"Como magia," se ríe entre dientes. "Me alegra que vinieras hoy con Alice; ella estaba muy emocionada por mostrarte."

"A mí también me alegra. Es difícil decirle que 'no'."

Puedo sentir la sonrisa de Bella cuando asiente de acuerdo. Los minutos pasan mientras la dejo descansar, pensando en todas las preguntas que quiero hacer.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo…? Uhm… ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando te diste cuenta que podías hacer crecer las plantas?"

Bella se mueve, para quedar de espaldas en la banca y poder mirarme a la cara. "En realidad no las _hago_ crecer," explica. "Todo ser vivo tiene un tipo de energía que puedo sentir, si me concentro en ella. Las plantas ya están creciendo; solo les doy _un empujón_ para que crezcan más rápido. Es como darles un impulso extra de energía."

Sus palabras me recuerdan su ayuda con mi escudo, cuando estábamos tratando de escapar de los Yippers. "Eso fue lo que hiciste conmigo en el páramo, ¿verdad? Me diste un impulso de energía."

"Sí. Aunque fue un impulso mucho más grande, del que le doy a las plantas," confiesa. "Tú estabas… empezabas a desvanecerte, Edward. Podía sentir que se escapaba tu energía de vida. Hubiera hecho lo que sea…" susurra, mirándome fijamente. "Lo que sea para asegurarme que sobrevivieras."

Por largos momentos solo nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro… asimilando el significado de su declaración, y su implicación para ambos. Finalmente, Bella desvía su mirada de mí, y aclarando su garganta, continúa su explicación.

"Era joven; muy joven, supongo. Un día, estaba jugando en el patio trasero cuando vi una flor marchita y caída. Recuerdo sentir lástima por ella, y la toqué, tratando de levantarla. El tallo se enderezó, y la flor floreció y creció más. Mi madre vio lo que sucedió, y me metió a la casa apresuradamente."

No puedo detener el suave suspiro que se me escapa cuando imagino a Bella como una pequeña niña tratando de sanar una flor moribunda. Brevemente, la imagino como una joven cuidando de los árboles en los huertos del valle. Estoy seguro que esa es otra razón por la que eligió esta como su asignación de trabajo.

"Después de ese día," continúa, "Mi madre empezó a enseñarme cómo enfocar y controlar el poder. También me enseñó cómo ocultar mi don, hasta que fuera seguro para mí el usarlo."

"Tu madre, ¿también podía sentir la energía de vida en las cosas y ayudarlas a crecer?"

"Sí, ella también estaba dotada," susurró tristemente. Una lágrima solitaria se escapa de la esquina del ojo de Bella, y cruza lentamente su mejilla. Sé que está pensando en sus padres… y el accidente que había tomado sus vidas, solo dos años antes. Todos en el valle habían asistido al funeral, viendo cómo los nombres de Renee y Charlie eran cincelados en el muro de la ciudad.

"Lo siento, amor. Sé que debes extrañarlos."

"Sí," responde tristemente, antes de moverse hasta que su rostro está pegado a mi abdomen. Mi mano frota reconfortantes círculos a lo largo de sus hombros y por su espalda. Me resisto a interrumpir este momento que tenemos juntos, sobre todo cuando la escucho suspirar de placer; pero la determinación de al fin tener todas las respuestas a mis preguntas supera mi vacilación.

"¿Bella…?"

"¿Uhm…?"

"Tengo algunas preguntas que necesitan respuesta, y creo que es el momento que hablemos de ellas."

Por un momento, no creo que vaya a decir algo; pero entonces, se sienta despacio, e inclina su cuerpo de forma que esté frente a mí.

"Tienes razón, Edward," sonríe con tristeza. "Te prometí que te diría todo lo que tengo permitido compartir. Haz esas preguntas ahora, amor, y te explicaré lo que pueda."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, supongo que las que se preguntaban cuál era el don de Bella ahora saben la respuesta. Recuerden que cuando Edward la tocó con su mente era energía pura y es esa energía la que utiliza para ayudar a crecer a las plantas, o como lo hizo con Edward, salvarlo de la muerte y darle las energías suficientes para utilizar de nuevo su escudo, lo que casi la mató a ella. Pero como dijo, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por salvar a Edward. Y también pudimos conocer un poco del poder de Carlisle con sus abejas :) Pues ahora sí, les puedo decir que los siguientes tres capítulos responden las dudas que quedan sobre esta extraña civilización y quienes han estado detrás de todas esas manipulaciones que tanto han molestado a Edward. Hoy él llegó a una conclusión muy significativa, que alguna de ustedes ya había mencionado, espero la hayan notado, pero sino, el próximo se los dejará muy claro. Así que, recuerden lo que tienen qué hacer, solo unos minutos de su tiempo y unas cuantas palabras diciendo lo que les pareció el capítulo, un gracias o un saludo y listo, pronto podremos leer el siguiente ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Niny96, Manligrez, Say's, annabolena, sagecristin, freedom2604, Ninee95, Tecupi, Adriu, Antonia, glow0718, Summer Suny, mariana09029718, liduvina, Brenda Cullenn, alejandra1987, Vrigny, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, sueosliterarios, lagie, Cary, Noelia, carolaap, saraipineda44, solecitopucheta1, Kabum, rjnavajas, Lady Grigori, ConiLizzy, Melany, patymdn, erizo ikki, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, torrespera172, Mariana, Tata XOXO, Pili, kaja0507, JessMel, Noir Lark, Sheei Luquee, Diablillo07, Julieth, Alma Figueroa, Ericastelo, Conni Stew, Lizdayanna, Nadiia16, Rosy Canul, andyG, Liz Vidal, injoa, myaenriquez02, Mafer, Maryluna, Isabelfromnowon, Pam Malfoy Black, andreasotoseneca, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	25. Capítulo 25

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo veinticinco**

 **EPOV**

"Necesito entender: ¿cuántas mujeres de nuestro valle saben que el anticonceptivo se le da a los hombres?"

Aunque tengo mis sospechas, cuando Bella me responde, aún me quedo pasmado cuando sus palabras confirman mi renuente realización.

"Todas ellas, Edward. Todas las mujeres de nuestro valle, mayores de diecisiete años, saben sobre el anticonceptivo."

"¿Y conocen las razones detrás de ello? ¿Las habilidades que algunos de nosotros tenemos, y cómo el medicamento nos afecta?" La insto con urgencia en el momento que deja de hablar.

Asiente renuentemente. "Sí, lo saben."

Sus breves respuestas empiezan a irritarme, y me alejo de ella en la banca para poder observar su rostro al volverme hacia ella. Necesito escuchar los detalles _específicos_ de lo que las mujeres saben en realidad. Tomando una respiración profunda, continúo cuestionándola.

"Bella, ¿las mujeres saben sobre Jasper, y lo que puede hacer? ¿Entienden lo de mi escudo, y mis habilidades? ¿Saben sobre el Thaay, este asentamiento, y nuestra historia? ¡Ya no más respuestas a medias, por favor! Necesito saber los detalles. ¡Necesito saberlo todo!"

La veo retorcerse incómodamente en la banca, sus ojos desviándose brevemente hacia los míos mientras parece ordenar sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, no voy a permitirle evitar mi interrogatorio.

"Dime ahora," le ordeno. "¿Qué saben las mujeres?" Demando, pausando entre cada palabra para énfasis.

Su mandíbula se aprieta en una ligera mueca antes de volverse hacia mí, sus ojos llenos de determinación. "Todo, Edward. Las mujeres saben todo. Conocen la verdad sobre el Thaay. Conocen la verdad sobre nuestra historia, sobre Avaro, Elizabeth y Ares. Saben de este asentamiento, y las razones tras el programa Protector."

Sus ojos deambulan por mi rostro, observando mi reacción mientras reafirma, una vez más, lo que ya sabía tenía que ser la verdad. Contengo la creciente sensación de inquietud, deseando que mi rostro permanezca impasible de modo que ella continúe explicando.

"Se les ha informado de Jasper, y lo que puede hacer; y la razón por la que no puede tomar el medicamento anticonceptivo, y cómo eso afecta sus elecciones en las fiestas sociales. Saben sobre tus habilidades. Comprenden por qué era—por qué es—tan importante para nuestra sociedad que tus dones se desarrollen y se fortalezcan. Se les dijo a todas las mujeres que no podías tomar el medicamento por tus habilidades. Y…" Titubea, mirando sus manos cerradas en puños en su regazo antes de levantar la vista nuevamente hacia mí.

Veo las emociones cruzar velozmente por su rostro hasta que una expresión suplicante, casi contrita se posa en sus rasgos. Sé que no quiere decirme lo que está a punto de decir; pero el tiempo de respuestas vagas terminó. Así que le asiento para que continúe.

"A todas—salvo las pocas que no pueden tener hijos—se les ordenó que no aceptaran tu invitación, si las invitaras a tu habitación." Su voz es apenas un susurro cuando termina de hablar.

Sus palabras me golpean como un inesperado puñetazo en el abdomen, provocando que me doble y le dé la espalda indignado. "¿Hablaron…? ¿Hablaron de mí? ¿Hablaron de mí como si fuera una _cosa_ , un fenómeno que tenían que eludir?" Finalmente dije en un jadeo.

"No, Edward, no. No fue así en lo absoluto," trata de explicar; pero le hago un gesto con mi mano diciéndole que solo termine, que me diga el resto de lo que necesito saber.

"Todo de lo que te enteraste en los últimos tres días," por fin continúa con un suspiro cansado, "las mujeres de nuestro valle lo saben y lo comprenden. También entienden la presión bajo la que has vivido en los últimos tres meses, y los sacrificios que han pedido… y siguen pidiendo… de ti. Y de mí."

Cuando me vuelvo de nuevo para quedar frente a Bella, puedo ver la ansiedad en sus ojos mientras habla. Su preocupación por mí está escrita en todo su rostro; pero eso no detiene la oleada de humillación por la pérdida de mi privacidad, o la ira que siento por ser el tema de sus conversaciones. Incluso el tono conciliador, casi resignado de su última oración poco ayuda a detener la ira que hierve en mi interior.

El peso de sus palabras cae sobre mí, y ya no puedo quedarme quieto en la banca. Estoy de pie y paseándome de un lado al otro del suelo frente a ella, incluso antes de que termine de hablar.

"Y los hombres," demando, deteniéndome para estar frente a ella. "¿Cuántos de los hombres conocen la verdad?"

"A los Rangers siempre se les ha dicho la verdad—así que Hunter, Jasper y tú. Tu padre, por supuesto; pero por lo que entiendo, ninguno del resto de los hombres en el valle sabe nada." Hace una pausa. "Aunque no me sorprendería si algunos de los hombres mayores sospechan algo." Se encoje de hombros, sacudiendo su cabeza cuando continúa. "No me han dicho todo, Edward. Yo no tomo ninguna de las decisiones. Como todos los demás, solo tengo que seguir órdenes."

Bella me observa con cautela cuando sigo paseándome de un lado al otro. Saber que tenía razón en mis suposiciones no me ayuda a refrenar mis crecientes frustraciones, aunque me siento un poco aliviado de saber que la mayoría de los hombres del valle no son parte del engaño. Las preguntas dan vueltas en mi mente, y todas las cosas que necesito preguntar obstruyen mis pensamientos antes de que finalmente me decida en lo que quiero saber a continuación.

"¿Cuándo…?" Demando otra vez, acercándome a ella cuando me detengo para quedar frente a ella. "¿Cuándo te dijeron, Bella? ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando te dijeron la verdad?"

"Tenía diecisiete años," responde, mirándome. "No sé qué tanto sabes de las ceremonias que tienen nuestras mujeres. Como su toma de juramento para convertirte en Protector, las mujeres tienen ceremonias que marcan nuestra entrada al mundo adulto; pero a diferencia de la suya que es muy pública, la nuestra se hace en secreto, con solo otras mujeres presentes."

"Se lleva a cabo unos meses antes de la fiesta social de la noche del juramento, antes de que nos presenten a la comunidad como mujeres adultas. Parte de la ceremonia incluye aprender sobre el control de la natalidad… y las razones detrás." Su voz ha bajado a casi un susurro mientras me observa cuidadosamente. Sé que puede ver la ira creciendo en mí.

"¡Entonces lo sabías… _sabías_ desde la primera fiesta social que tú y yo nunca pasaríamos la noche juntos, que nunca podríamos consumar nuestra creciente atracción por el otro! ¡Que en vez de eso, tú simplemente… _desaparecerías_ del valle, tan pronto como me convirtiera en Protector!" Le escupo las palabras, la furia provocando que mi voz tiemble con las emociones que estoy sintiendo.

El rostro de Bella está lleno de arrepentimiento cuando finalmente asiente diciendo que sí. Frustrado, le doy la espalda, alejándome para poner algo de distancia entre nosotros, antes de encararla otra vez.

"Y sabiendo todo eso, de todos modos te reuniste conmigo en cada noche de fiesta por un año. Conversando… y bailando… y haciendo que te deseara; haciéndome _anhelar_ el tiempo en que pudiéramos finalmente estar juntos. Dándome falsas esperanzas, mientras te asegurabas que no mirara a nadie más…"

Me doy por vencido tratando de controlar mi ira, dejando que las palabras maliciosas salgan de mi boca. Parece que no puedo detenerme cuando continúo. "¿Te reíste, Bella? ¿Tú y tus amigas volvieron a sus habitaciones a reírse del pobre enamorado y confundido Edward, que no tenía idea de lo que en realidad estaba pasando?"

"¡No, Edward!" Grita, poniéndose de pie para defenderse. "No fue así en lo absoluto. No podía mantenerme alejada de ti. _Necesitaba_ estar ahí porque te quería… y el saber que tendría que irme cuando tomaras tu juramento fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que enfrentar en mi vida."

"Mis padres habían muerto, y Riley era la única familia que me quedaba—pero no podía verlo a menudo, y solo te veía a ti en las fiestas sociales. ¡Estaba muy sola e infeliz, Edward! Mis amigas me ayudaron, por supuesto; Rose siempre ha estado ahí para mí, y tu madre fue maravillosa. Pero era a _ti_ a quien necesitaba. Era a _ti_ a quien quería ver cada mes. Esas noches que pasaba contigo hicieron que todas las decisiones difíciles que sabía tendríamos que enfrentar en el futuro valieran la pena."

"Por favor, Edward," me suplica, estirando su mano para tocar mi brazo. "Sé que te sientes dolido y furioso, y sé que todo esto es molesto para ti; pero hay razones—razones importantes —para todas las decisiones que se han tomado sobre nuestro futuro. Aunque puede que no se nos haya tomado en cuenta al tomarlas," bufa exasperada.

"¿Recuerdas anoche? ¿Recuerdas cuando te prometí que seríamos felices algún día?" Continúa. "Solo un poco más de tiempo, por favor. Solo un poco más de paciencia."

Sus palabras me hacen sentir vergüenza, a medida que a mi ira se le une casi de inmediato el remordimiento. Nunca habíamos hablado de la muerte de Charles y Renee durante ninguna de nuestras noches juntos; ella siempre se veía muy emocionada de verme, muy feliz de estar con Emmett y Rose, y de pasar tiempo con sus amigas. Nunca sospeché que también se sentía sola, o que extrañara tanto a sus padres.

Además de ese remordimiento, ahora empiezo a darme cuenta lo poco que sé sobre las vidas personales de las mujeres en nuestro valle. Además de la obvia enseñanza diaria y las rotaciones de trabajo, en realidad nunca he pensado en sus ceremonias o tradiciones; mis pensamientos siempre han estado centrados en mí y mi entrenamiento.

He estado ajeno a muchas, muchas cosas.

"Lo siento, Bella. Lo siento mucho." Tomando su mano, la llevo de vuelta a la banca donde los dos nos sentamos. "Siempre te veías muy feliz… debí haberme dado cuenta que seguías extrañando a tus padres; pero nunca los mencionaste, nunca actuaste como si algo te perturbara."

"Oh, Edward," se encoje de hombros. "Sabes cómo nuestra sociedad desaprueba cualquier demostración emotiva. Si hubiera dicho o hecho algo para demostrar cómo me estaba sintiendo, hubieras intentado consolarme… y entonces las matronas te hubieran dicho 'Sin tocar inapropiadamente, cadete'," se ríe entre dientes, imitando sus voces reprobatorias. "Además," continúa apretando mi mano y sonriendo, "el estar contigo me hacía sentir mucho mejor. No quería pensar en cosas tristes."

"Supongo que tienes razón," finalmente respondo. Entonces los dos nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno perdido en nuestros pensamientos y reflexiones. Y no quiero perturbar la tranquila quietud entre nosotros—pero tengo muchas más preguntas que hacer. Sé que me ha pedido un poco más de tiempo, un poco más de paciencia; pero me he quedado sin ambos.

Es por eso que, con un profundo suspiro, interrumpo sus pensamientos.

"Bella, no comprendo cómo solo a las mujeres se les dijo la verdad sobre todo. No comprendo cómo muchas de ustedes pudieron continuar ocultando algo tan importante a todos los hombres en sus vidas." La ira que pensé había desaparecido ha estado ahí todo el tiempo—y una vez más, estoy de pie—paseándome de un lado al otro frente a ella, haciendo gestos con impaciencia.

"¿De verdad piensan que está bien seguir introduciendo medicamento en secreto en nuestra comida? ¿Ocultarnos cosas mes tras mes, año tras año? ¿Cómo pueden justificar el mentir y manipular a los hombres que cuidan de ustedes, los hombres que juraron protegerlas? ¿Cómo pueden aceptar sin pensar algo como eso?"

Mi voz se ha elevado, y puedo sentir la ira de mi agravio y mi humillación acumulándose dentro de mí.

"No sé qué pensar cuando te miro," continúo. "Por un lado, veo a la mujer que siempre he querido, a la mujer con la que quiero un futuro; alguien que me ha prometido la felicidad algún día. Veo a una mujer que tiene este increíble don, que usa para ayudar a alimentar a su comunidad; pero por el otro lado, veo a alguien que voluntariamente participa en el engaño en el que ha sido construida nuestra civilización."

"Entonces, ¿quién eres, Bella?" Grito, estrellando mi mano sobre la mesa junto a mí, sacudiendo las bandejas que están ahí. "¡Dime cómo se supone que entienda y acepte todo de lo que me he enterado en los últimos tres días y no estar furioso, no sentirme manipulado y engañado! ¡Dime cómo todo _esto_ ," arrojo mis brazos hacia arriba, haciendo un gesto hacia la habitación y el espacio entre nosotros, "se supone que esté bien!"

Mis manos están apretadas en puños al estar de pie frente a ella, demandando que responda mis preguntas, puedo sentir que empiezo a temblar por la ira que se acumula, y que parezco incapaz de controlar. También hay algo más ahí; algo que no reconozco, bordeando solo un poco más allá de mi percepción. Incluso cuando intento conscientemente de calmar mi respiración y a mí mismo, soy incapaz de detener el impulso de atacar, de herir algo de la forma en que estoy herido.

Bella me observa de cerca, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente entre mis puños apretados y la furia en mi rostro. Doy un paso hacia atrás, alejándome de ella, cuando se levanta despacio para quedar frente a mí.

"Edward," dice en voz baja. "No es lo que piensas. Estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas. Por favor, cariño, escúchame." Intenta alcanzarme vacilante —pero retrocedo nuevamente. "No siempre ha sido de esta forma. En el pasado, solo unas cuantas mujeres sabían la verdad sobre el anticonceptivo, o sobre el Thaay. Y por lo que me han dicho, en el pasado muy distante, a nadie le importaba quién tomara el medicamento; funcionaba, y nuestra sociedad funcionaba sin los dones, y éramos felices. Pero las cosas han estado cambiando, Edward. Necesitamos los dones, y las habilidades que vienen con ellas."

"¿Y…?" Insisto, a sabiendas que todavía no me ha dicho todo.

"Hace unos cinco años," empieza otra vez, "se tuvo que tomar una decisión difícil—y fue _entonces_ cuando se reunió a todas las mujeres adultas, y se les dijo toda la verdad. Cada año desde entonces, el nuevo grupo de mujeres de diecisiete años son incluidas y, justo antes de su primera fiesta social, todo se les explica también a ellas."

Bella me sonríe entonces, una pequeña sonrisa gentil que sé tiene el propósito de calmar mis emociones; pero sirve de poco para aliviar la amargura que se crece dentro de mí.

"Así que, ya ves, amor, nadie ha estado intentando lastimarte; nadie está haciendo esto para hacer daño o por malicia. Todo lo que ha pasado, todas las decisiones que se han tomado—sin importar lo difíciles o terribles que puedan parecer— _todo_ siempre se ha hecho para ayudar a nuestra gente a sobrevivir."

Bella se ha estado acercando lentamente a mí mientras habla, su mano extendida para tocar y reconfortarme. Sé que está tratando de calmarme; pero una vez más se siente como una manipulación… y por eso, todo el tiempo que ha estado hablando y acercándose a mí, yo he estado alejándome de ella de la misma forma. Todavía estoy furioso, y no me gusta esta sensación de estar fuera de control.

De hecho, hay algo en la entera situación que simplemente se siente extraño. Aún puedo rastrear la ira recorriendo mi cuerpo, casi como si estuviera viva y moviéndose por mis venas. Esa otra emoción también está ahí, incrementándose junto con ella. Mis manos tiemblan cuando intento relajarlas, y mi cabeza empieza a doler por el zumbido en mis oídos.

"¡Basta!" Le grito, cuando da otro paso hacia mí. "Basta, Bella… por favor." Dando varios pasos más para alejarme de ella, intento poner algo de distancia entre nosotros. Estoy tratando de entender todo lo que me ha dicho; pero mis pensamientos están revueltos, y nada parece tener sentido.

"¿Qué fue?" Murmuro, frotando mis sienes para aliviar el dolor. "¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Edward, ¿estás bien?"

Levanto la vista para ver a Bella mirándome preocupada. "¡Sí!" Le ladro en respuesta. "Ahora, solo dime, Bella," demando. "¿Qué fue tan importante que se le tuvo que decir a todas las mujeres? Dijiste que 'tuvo que tomarse una decisión difícil'. Explícame _quién_ reunió a todas las mujeres. ¿Quién decidió que estaba bien excluir a todos los hombres?"

"No creo…" Tartamudea, observándome con cautela.

"¡Ahora!" Le ordeno. "¡Dímelo ahora!"

Da un paso alejándose de mí, y la observo mientras endereza sus hombros con determinación.

"Hace cinco años, todas las mujeres que fueran mayores de diecisiete años se reunieron con el consejo asesor, las matronas y tu… uh, nuestro líder," tartamudea. "Se les presentaron datos e información que los forzó a tomar la decisión de dejar de tener hijos. No ha nacido ningún bebé en nuestro valle en los últimos cinco años, Edward, y nunca habrá más."

Sus palabras me dejan aturdido y sin palabras, sacudido hasta los cimientos por las implicaciones de lo que acaba de confesar. Sin niños, no puede haber Protectores; sin niños, no puedo haber trabajadores que manejen las granjas, o las minas, o el sistema de distribución de agua. Sin niños, no hay nada salvo una sociedad que envejece gradualmente y que poco a poco quedará en el olvido.

Sin niños… no hay un futuro.

Bufo para mis adentros cuando pienso en mis planes de convertirme en doctor algún día; de encontrar la solución a nuestra tasa de natalidad en descenso; de casarme con Bella y criar juntos una familia—todas las cosas que tenía la esperanza de hacer después de darme de baja del servicio activo. Nada de eso ocurrirá ahora; todos esos sueños seguirán siendo eso—estúpidos sueños que nunca se volverán una realidad. Sueños que se han vuelto inútiles e imposibles, por una decisión tomada sin ninguna aportación de la mitad masculina de nuestra población.

Mi mente vuelve a cuando desperté en el hospital, y a las palabras del doctor Marcus sobre el consejo asesor y su líder, mi madre. ¿Es posible que solo haya un consejo asesor—y un solo líder—para los dos lugares? ¿Es posible que ella esté a cargo de nuestro valle, así como del asentamiento subterráneo, e incluso de los científicos viviendo en la estación espacial? ¿Puede ser que mi propia madre es la responsable de esta desastrosa decisión unilateral?

"¿Quién?" Pregunto. Puedo sentir la amenaza en mi voz, la determinación en mi cuerpo al avanzar hacia Bella. "¿Quién está en el consejo asesor, y quién es el líder?"

Sus ojos se abren como platos, asustados, mientras la acecho. "Edward…"

"Es mi madre, ¿verdad?" Grito. "Mi madre, y las matronas, y los científicos, y la gente de Korinth. Todos ustedes, manipulando y conspirando; planeando el fin de nuestra civilización, el fin de la vida en nuestro valle. ¿Es por eso que estaban tan ansiosas de que mis poderes se desarrollaran, de que mis dones se manifestaran?¿Estaban contando en que mis sentimientos por ti me hicieran débil y maleable, de manera que pudieran usarme para apoyar sus planes?"

Bella está sacudiendo la cabeza, tratando de hablar; pero no le doy oportunidad de decir nada mientras continúo gritando.

"Querido, Ares, ¿entiendes lo que acabas de confesar?" Grito. "¡Traición! ¡Todos ustedes son traidores! ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para obligarlos a tomar la decisión de hacer algo así? ¿Cómo pueden simplemente perder la esperanza en nuestra ciudad, en nuestra gente? ¿Cómo pueden permitir que nuestra civilización termine?"

"¡Respóndeme!" Grito, mientras mi cuerpo se sacude y mi cabeza martillea.

Hay una pequeña, diminuta parte racional de mi mente que reconoce que estoy fuera de control, que las palabras que estoy escupiendo de mi boca son crueles—pero hace mucho que dejó de importarme. Es como si hubiera dos yo en mi mente, y el que está a cargo quiere herir algo, quiere venganza por toda la frustración que se ha estado acumulando dentro de mí por los últimos tres meses. Venganza por una vida de sufrimientos, tanto reales como imaginarios.

La confusión cruza por el rostro de Bella mientras continúo gritándole, demandando razones para algo tan horrible, tan abrumador que apenas puedo creer lo que me ha dicho.

"No, Edward…" Trata de interrumpirme. Pero soy implacable con mis demandas, y no le doy oportunidad de hablar.

"¿Qué les da a ti y al resto de las mujeres el derecho de tomar una decisión como esa sin consultarnos, a los hombres del valle? ¿No se debería tomar en cuenta nuestra opinión en cuanto al futuro de nuestra gente? ¿Cómo pudieron…? ¿Qué tipo de…?" Me quedo sin palabras a medida que la ira y la furia corren por mi cuerpo, volviéndome incapaz de terminar mis oraciones.

Veo cómo Bella extiende sus palmas abiertas en súplica, moviéndose cautelosamente hacia mí. "Por favor, Edward," me ruega. "No comprendes. Por favor, déjame terminar."

Su boca se mueve mientras continúa hablando, sus ojos suplicándome que escuche, que comprenda; pero no puedo. Estoy demasiado absorto en mi ira, en la furia, en el dolor que se extiende por mi mente como para concentrarme en sus palabras. Mis manos, cerradas de nuevo en puños, están temblando por el esfuerzo de no atacarla, a todas las mujeres que representa.

Bella da otro paso—y de pronto todo simplemente explota dentro de mí, y me encuentro encerrado en mi escudo; pero no se parece en nada al escudo que estoy acostumbrado a ver. Esta vez, estoy dentro de un duro domo trasparente que brilla con la luz del sol que llena el lugar. Chisporroteos de energía pasan volando por su superficie y crepitan a mi alrededor. Dentro, hay silencio y es casi pacífico… como si estuviera desconectado y protegido del mundo exterior.

Una sonrisa engreída casi satisfecha cruza mi rostro al contemplar mi escudo.

 _Esto_ es esa sensación que se había estado acumulando dentro de mí. Y finalmente lo reconozco por lo que es: es poder.

Poder que puedo usar para forzarlos—a todos ellos—a hacer lo que yo quiero.

Poder que me permitirá restaurar nuestra forma de vida a como fue alguna vez.

Las mujeres comenzarán a tener bebés otra vez. Los Protectores se encargarán de que estemos a salvo en nuestro valle. La cosecha será plantada y cosechada… y todos serán felices, y la vida continuará, justo como lo ha hecho por generaciones.

Con mi poder, puedo forzar este cambio.

Con mi poder, puedo volver a ese tiempo más feliz y sencillo de mi infancia.

Con mi poder, puedo salvar a nuestra civilización.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **¡Y Edward llegó a su límite! ¿Será que hayan creado a un nuevo Avaro? Con tantos secretos y manipulaciones, ¿será que haya algo que pueda justificar las acciones de las mujeres en el valle? ¿Las de Esme? Porque ya quedó claro que ella es la líder ahora. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero sus teorías y comentarios en sus reviews, pero POR FAVOR, recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de la historia. Como siempre es increíble y desalentador ver la cantidad de personas que leen en comparación con las que deciden ser agradecidas y solo se toman unos minutos para saludar, dar las gracias o decir que les pareció el capítulo. No cuesta nada ser agradecido, solo unos minutos de tu tiempo. Por eso, muchas gracias a mis fieles lectoras y comentadoras, ya encontraré la manera de compensarlas por su constante apoyo, sobre todo a mi *team revoltosas* :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Tecupi, cary, rosycanul10, andreasotoseneca, injoa, Alma, DrakiSwan, Adriu, Say's, liduvina, Maryluna, Kabum, lagie, Gabriela Negrete, Summer Suny, Ninee95, Antonia, Dayis, saraipineda44, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Vrigny, kaja0507, ConiLizzy, Manligrez, Noir Lark, Gabriela Cullen, JessMel, tulgarita, sueosliterarios, dushakis, bores, carolaap, Cristal82, Sheei Luquee, PRISOL, AuroraShade, Pili, Lady Grigori, glow0718, rjnavajas, Diablillo07, patymdn, mariana09029718, Melany, Mafer, andyG, Tata XOXO, Isabelfromnowon, bbluelilas, solecitopucheta1, Ericastelo, Liz Vidal, myaenriquez02, Lizdayanna, Pam Malfoy Black y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES.**_


	26. Capítulo 26

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo veintiséis**

 **EPOV**

Bella todavía está hablando cuando la vuelvo a mirar; pero su voz se escucha amortiguada, y tengo que concentrarme para escucharla a través de la barrera que nos separa. Solo entiendo frases cortas—dice algo sobre el agua, y las tormentas e irse—pero estoy demasiado absorto maravillándome por esta inmensa sensación que me invade, y el asombro por este nuevo y extraño escudo que me rodea para prestar mucha atención a sus palabras.

El domo chisporrotea y zumba y se hace más grueso, nutriendo la energía dentro de mí, incluso mientras alimenta esa parte de mí que desea el poder que representa.

Un movimiento devuelve mi atención a Bella, cuando titubea al dar un paso hacia mí. Me está mirando, sacudiendo la cabeza despacio, mientras estudia la expresión engreída que sé está en mi rostro. Debe notar tan solo al verme, los cambios que estoy sintiendo dentro de mí.

Observo como… casi en cámara lenta… estira su mano hacia mí; pero cuando toca la superficie del escudo, hay un intenso estallido de luz y un fuerte chasquido se mueve como un arco desde el domo, subiendo velozmente por su mano y su brazo.

Salta hacia atrás, asustada, sus ojos abiertos como platos por el miedo y el dolor, mientras examina la marca de quemadura en su piel. También estoy impactado, al ver lo que acaba de ocurrir; nunca antes había lastimado a alguien con mis habilidades. Y aunque todavía quiero hacer que ella—y todos los demás—hagan exactamente lo que quiero, nunca consideré siquiera la posibilidad de provocar daño físico para conseguir lo que deseo.

Esa diminuta parte racional de mí que he estado ignorando poco a poco se hace más insistente: recordándome el juramento… recordándome que hay razones para lo que se ha estado ocultando de mí… recordándome que es incorrecto usar mi poder para forzar a la gente a hacer lo que deseo.

Alarmado por lo que acaba de pasar, me doy la vuelta para distanciarme de ella; pero mi escudo choca contra el borde de la mesa, y—con un fuerte chasquido—se parte y cae en pedazos, las bandejas que están en la parte superior se hacen añicos en el suelo. Un rugido bajo llega a mis oídos, y puedo sentir la superficie debajo de mí empezar a estremecerse y sacudirse. Cuando giro mi cabeza de golpe para ver cómo está Bella, se me queda mirando con incredulidad al intentar desesperadamente recuperar el equilibrio contra la pared para plantar junto a ella.

Le doy la espalda en desesperación, intentando encontrar una salida de la habitación—solo para ver los estantes y mesas junto a mí balancearse y vibrar, mientras otro temblor sacude toda la habitación. Las herramientas de jardinería empiezan a caer en cascada de los estantes, y macetas llenas de tierra y plantas medio crecidas se desparraman a mi alrededor.

Detrás de mí, puedo escuchar a lo lejos que Bella me llama.

Ahora mi sensación de poder está combinada con ligera ansiedad por el miedo, al tratar de conseguir el control del duro cercado en torno a mí. Cierro mis ojos, deseando que vuelva a mí, que se repliegue a ese lugar en que reside dentro de mí.

Nada sucede.

Lo intento otra vez; frunciendo el ceño en concentración mientras lo agarro mentalmente, halando… tirando de él… esforzándome para forzarlo a regresar a mí.

Una vez más, nada sucede.

Luchando, me concentro aún más, la punzada intensa del miedo real intensifica mis esfuerzos para dirigir sus movimientos; pero mientras más esfuerzo hago, más se resiste—y más grueso y duro se vuelve.

Es en ese momento que me doy cuenta: que ya no estoy en control de mi escudo, mis emociones, o la destrucción que está ocurriendo en torno a mí.

El mismísimo poder que planeaba usar para forzar a la gente a obedecerme, en vez de eso, me ha atrapado dentro de su manifestación física. Incapaz de liberarme, siento pánico—asfixiándome con grandes jadeos de aire cuando mis pulmones se contraen y mi corazón se acelera.

Otro temblor sacude la habitación, y veo con horror cómo una profunda grieta zigzaguea al subir por una de las paredes exteriores. "Sal, Bella," empiezo a gritar al mismo tiempo que me vuelvo nuevamente hacia ella. "Sal… _por favor_ ," le suplico.

Me está sacudiendo su cabeza, sus ojos y palabras instándome a calmarme, a relajarme, a dejarla que me ayude. Pero no puedo; solo necesito que se vaya, que llegue a un lugar seguro.

Entonces, el temblor más violento hasta ahora retumba en la habitación, y la pared para plantar junto a ella empieza a fragmentarse, desprendiendo secciones grandes y dentadas. Bella se aleja velozmente de un salto, solo segundos antes de que pesados trozos empiecen a caer. Veo todo esto con impotencia desde el interior de mi escudo, cuando gira su cabeza en la dirección opuesta de donde estoy, y empieza a gritarle a mi padre. "Carlisle, _apresúrate_ ," grita. "¡Por favor, apresúrate!"

Las palabras apenas salen de su boca cuando mi padre viene corriendo desde el otro lado de las paredes divisorias, Alice detrás de él. Un vistazo a la destrucción en torno a mí, y las empuja a ambas hacia la puerta. "Salgan," lo escucho ordenarles. "¡Ahora! Vayan por Jasper y envíenlo aquí."

Tan pronto como se van, se vuelve hacia mí. Da solo un paso dudoso hacia mí; pero sacudo mi cabeza, advirtiéndole que se mantenga alejado, con temor de lastimarlo.

"Edward… hijo, no vas a lastimarme," declara con calma.

Quiero creerle. Pero aún tengo miedo, todavía me siento fuera de control; todavía luchando con la ira, la furia—y ahora el miedo—siento un conflicto dentro de mí. Sacudiendo nuevamente mi cabeza, me alejo unos pasos de él, tratando de mantener una distancia segura entre nosotros; tratando de asegurarme que no pueda ser lastimado al tocar mi escudo.

"¡No te acerques, no te acerques!" Le advierto. Otro temblor más débil sacude la habitación a nuestro alrededor.

Deteniendo su avance y bajando su brazo para dejarlo a su costado, mi padre empieza a hablarme. Su voz es baja, de alguna forma amortiguada por mi escudo. Solo puedo distinguir cada tres palabras o algo así; pero es el timbre de sus palabras… su tono, su cadencia… que me encuentro escuchando. Que me sorprendo, finalmente, capaz de escuchar.

Me habla de su amor y su orgullo por mí—me cuenta historias de mi infancia, bromeando de cosas que Jasper, Emmett y yo hicimos de niños.

Me recuerda mi juramento—mi promesa de proteger, y el futuro feliz que me espera.

Sus palabras son casi hipnóticas por la forma en que me afectan; y me encuentro inclinándome hacia él a medida que mi cuerpo se relaja. Mi respiración finalmente se hace más lenta… luego se profundiza… a medida que la intensidad de mis emociones disminuye gradualmente. Puedo sentir que toda la furia, la ira y la frustración… poco a poco, fragmento por fragmento… gradualmente desaparece.

Lo último que desaparece es ese deseo de poder. Poder que yo—en mi arrogancia—había pensado en controlar y usar para forzar mi voluntad en la gente que había jurado servir y proteger. El poder que me había atrapado en su agarre impenetrable, convirtiendo mi escudo en un arma de destrucción en vez de la barrera de protección que siempre había sido antes. El poder que me había llevado peligrosamente cerca de convertirme en la copia de mi tiránico ancestro que había ayudado a destruir nuestro mundo.

Se disipa de forma lenta y constante, y solo siento alivio cuando desaparece por completo.

Por la esquina de mi ojo, puedo ver a Jasper acercarse a mí cautelosamente. Quiero advertirle que se aleje; pero el esfuerzo para hacer algo es muy abrumador. Sin estar consciente de ello, mis ojos poco a poco se cierran a medida que la seguridad de las palabras de mi padre me envuelve.

.

.

No estoy seguro cuánto tiempo ha pasado; pero cuando abro mis ojos, mi escudo ya no está… y estoy recargado en mi padre, su brazo rodeándome y soportándome. Silenciosamente, me lleva hacia la banca donde Bella y yo estuvimos sentamos antes—y ahí me siento otra vez: con mis codos en mis rodillas y mi cabeza en mis manos, perdido en mis agotados pensamientos.

Cuando mi padre finalmente viene a sentarse junto a mí, me enderezo lentamente… y luego suspiro, inspeccionando los escombros en torno a nosotros.

"No puedo creer que mi ira estuviera tan fuera de control. No puedo creer que yo hice esto," continúo, haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa rota, las macetas hechas añicos y las grietas que marcan el piso y la pared más cercana.

Sacudo mi cabeza por la decepción que siento por mis anteriores acciones, me pongo de pie, encarando a mi padre con resignación. Cuadro los hombros, levanto la barbilla y sujeto mis manos detrás de mi espalda, enderezando mi postura y diciendo las palabras que se nos enseñó a decir después de cometer un error.

"Lo siento, padre," empiezo, las palabras formales saliendo atropelladamente de memoria de mis labios. "Me disculpo por mi falta de disciplina y control. Suplico perdón por abandonar mi entrenamiento." He dicho estas palabras muchas veces en mis años como cadete; pero esta es una de las pocas veces que comprendo muy bien el verdadero peso de su importancia. Esta vez, honestamente quiero decirlas.

"Oh, hijo," sacude su cabeza, antes de tomar mi mano y tirar de mi de nuevo hacia la banca. "Siéntate," me ordena. "No soy tu comandante, Edward, ni uno de tus entrenadores o superiores; y tú ya no eres un cadete. Soy tu padre, y no necesitas disculparte, no conmigo."

"La potencia de tus emociones es parte de tu don," empieza, cuando tomo mi lugar junto a él. "El poder que controlas con tu escudo, con tus habilidades mentales, con la rapidez de tu intelecto; ese poder viene con un costo considerable. Sientes las cosas—tanto buenas como malas—con mayor intensidad. Tu ira, tu furia, y tus miedos son, de hecho, una parte _integral_ de tu don; pero también lo es tu habilidad de amar más profundamente, de comprender a otros, de encontrar belleza y paz en las cosas simples a tu alrededor. Tu don es algo maravilloso, con _todas_ sus facetas—solo tienes que aceptarlas y comprenderlas como parte de un completo."

Sacudo mi cabeza en negación cuando termina de hablar, rehusando la absolución que él ofrece.

"No entiendes, padre. Las cosas que Bella me contó me enfurecieron tanto que quería usar mi poder para forzar mi voluntad en ella, en el resto de la gente de nuestro valle. Alimentó mi deseo de venganza, mi anhelo por manipular a alguien de la forma en que me he sentido manipulado. Quería que Bella y mi madre—y el resto de la gente—se vieran forzadas a entender que lo que yo demandaba era lo correcto. Sus opiniones no importaron; solo yo sabía lo que era mejor para nuestra sociedad."

"En ese momento—ese momento cuando sentí la excitante descarga de poder—olvidé mi entrenamiento, olvidé mi juramento, olvidé todo lo me han enseñado a valorar y proteger. Me convertí en un monstruo, un tirano, igual que mi ancestro, Avaro. Yo no… no merezco tu perdón."

Mi amarga confesión me deja emocionalmente agotado; y una vez más me inclino sobre mis rodillas, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos. Siento una presión en mi pecho y encuentro difícil respirar. Pronto, estoy jadeando por aliento, luchando contra el repentino picor por la humedad que siento en mis ojos, cuando la reconfortante mano de mi padre empieza a frotar círculos en mi espalda.

"¿Edward?" Me pregunta en voz baja. "¿Qué querías que la gente del valle hiciera? ¿Qué pensaste que era mejor para todos?"

"Yo…" Pasando saliva, tomo una respiración profunda, tratando de aclarar mi garganta de las emociones que la obstruyen. "Quería que las cosas fueran normales otra vez. Quería que los hombres y las mujeres formaran familias y tuvieran hijos. Quería ver a nuevos Protectores entrenando y tomando su juramento. Quería que plantaran y cosecharan, y…" Mis palabras se detienen cuando trato de recordar lo que deseé con tantas ganas mientras estaba bajo mi escudo. "Supongo que solo quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran, antes…"

"¿Antes de que tomaras tu juramento?" Mi padre pregunta.

"Sí," al fin asiento. "Antes de que tomara mi juramento."

"¿Por qué querías volver a ese tiempo?"

Su pregunta me hace detenerme a considerar por qué querría volver a ser un cadete, cuando toda mi vida había estado tan ansioso por volverme un Protector. "Supongo… supongo que es porque…" Me detengo otra vez, tratando de expresar mis sentimientos. "Creo que porque entonces la vida era ordenada y rutinaria… y era feliz," finalmente logro decir.

"¿No eres feliz ahora, Edward?"

Una vez más, tengo que detenerme a pensar en su pregunta. Me doy cuenta que en realidad no soy infeliz; no me siento triste. En vez de eso, me siento… _inquieto_ … _inestable_ … _inseguro_ de mi lugar, en esta nueva existencia en la que me encuentro. Admito que estoy más que decepcionado que ninguna de mis esperanzas en la vida como Protector han coincidido con la realidad.

Con un suspiro determinado, me enderezo. Volviéndome para ver a mi padre, empiezo a decirle todo eso—al fin compartiendo mis frustraciones y pensamientos que había tenido sobre mi vida desde que tomé el juramento. Le cuento de mi conmoción al descubrir mi escudo y le confieso, tímidamente, de mi orgullo por poseer una habilidad tan única. Hablo de mi entrenamiento con Hunter, y cómo mi destreza física conseguida tan difícilmente me hizo sentir fuerte y competente. Incluso admito lo mucho que significa para mí la amistad y aprobación de Hunter.

Asiente, a sabiendas, cuando le cuento sobre mi asombro en cuanto descubrí los archivos, y cómo las largas horas que pasé aprendiendo tantas cosas nuevas sobre nuestro mundo me dio tanto placer. Incluso sonríe ligeramente cuando le expreso mi necesidad y deseo de una relación física con Bella.

Y luego me abro con él sobre mis sentimientos conflictivos desde que desperté aquí, en el hospital del asentamiento. Le cuento sobre todas las cosas que me han dicho, y cómo aprender la verdad solo me ha hecho sentir que me han manipulado y mentido, en vez de sentirme aliviado por finalmente entender la historia y los hechos que rodean nuestra sociedad. Durante mi largo flujo constante de palabras, nunca me interrumpe, nunca me hace una pregunta; solo me escucha pacientemente, hasta que termino.

Pasan unos cuantos minutos en silencio mientras estamos sentados a un lado del otro. Puedo darme cuenta que está ordenando sus pensamientos mientras cambia su peso en la banca.

"Edward," por fin empieza a decir. "Nuestra sociedad ha diseñado un plan, un sistema, para criar a nuestros hijos. Ha evolucionado a lo largo de muchos años, adoptando cambios graduales cuando eran necesarios o justificados. Tu infancia era estructurada, consistente. Se te proveían todas tus necesidades básicas de comida, agua, ropa y refugio."

Cuando asiento de acuerdo, continúa.

"Fuiste educado por maestros que tenían en mente lo mejor para ti, y entrenado por adultos que te ayudaron a desarrollar tus habilidades físicas. Las rotaciones de trabajo te permitieron experimentar todas las diferentes ocupaciones de nuestro valle, permitiéndote explorar tus diferentes intereses. Al mismo tiempo, te dio la oportunidad de contribuir a tu comunidad, te permitió comprender lo importante que—tanto individualmente como parte de un grupo—eres para el éxito de nuestra comunidad."

"Pero quizás la mejor parte—la parte más importante—de tu desarrollo temprano es que por los primeros ocho años de tu vida, creciste en un hogar amoroso que incluyó una crianza de tiempo completo de parte de tus padres. Ni tu madre ni yo requeríamos de trabajar mientras tú, y tus hermanos, estaban todavía en casa. Nuestra sociedad fue diseñada de tal forma que pudiéramos darte la seguridad, atención y apoyo que necesitabas como niño. Se te dio amor y protección… resguardado, si puede decirse así… por una estructura familiar y un entorno hogareño que siempre puso tu bienestar en primer lugar."

Una vez más, se me recuerda lo inconsciente que he estado de muchas, pero muchas cosas. En realidad nunca había considerado las ramificaciones de mi educación y mi entrenamiento, o cómo las asignaciones de trabajo son designadas para el beneficio de las familias con hijos pequeños. Al haber crecido en este sistema, solo lo había aceptado como normal; simplemente así _era_.

Ahora, al contemplar lo casi perfecto que parece, no puedo evitar sentir una punzada de arrepentimiento por la inminente pérdida de esta manera de vivir. Sin embargo, antes de poder comentarlo, mi padre continúa hablando.

"Incluso después de que entraste a tu entrenamiento, estabas rodeado por tu cohorte, por tus amigos. Esa fue tu infancia, Edward," explica, "y no deberías sentirte culpable por echar de menos la felicidad que sentiste entonces; pero cuando tomaste tu juramento, todo cambió. Te convertiste en adulto, con las responsabilidades de un adulto. Para la mayoría de los Protectores, eso significa pasar a lo que más han deseado en la vida: una ocupación que desean; una relación física con una mujer; un lugar seguro en nuestra sociedad."

"Pero no para mí," susurro.

"No, no para ti, hijo," responde, con un suspiro pesado. "Y lamento eso, Edward. De verdad que sí. Desearía que todos estuviéramos de nuevo en el valle; desearía que tuvieras la opción de vivir como el resto de tu cohorte, ajeno a las duras verdades con las que nos enfrentamos. Pero tus habilidades te han hecho especial, y por ellas, hemos tenido que pedir excepcionales sacrificios de ti…y también de Bella. Pero aun así—sin duda tienes el derecho de sentir ira y frustración."

Sus palabras me ayudan a aliviar mi atribulada consciencia. Pero también hacen surgir preguntas sobre la utilidad de esos dones de los que él—y todos los demás—parecen tan orgullosos; los dones que ahora parecen totalmente inútiles cuando se comparan con el eventual deterioro y desaparición de nuestra civilización.

Cuando le expreso esos pensamientos a mi padre, me mira de forma extraña por un momento antes de preguntar si escuché lo que Bella me estaba diciendo. "Por supuesto," respondo. "Me dijo que no nacerán más niños en nuestro valle. Me dijo que las mujeres han decidido—por su cuenta, sin siquiera considerar nuestros sentimientos al respecto," añado con amargura—"simplemente dejar de tener hijos; dejar que nuestra sociedad muera."

"No, hijo," interrumpe, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Escuchaste qué más trató de explicarte mientras estabas dentro de tu escudo?"

"Yo…" Recuerdo ver a Bella desde el interior de mi escudo; en lo difícil que era escucharla, en cómo decidí ignorar sus ojos y palabras suplicantes. "No," al fin confieso. "Estaba muy enojado… muy molesto por lo que acababa de decirme… para escucharla. Pensé que solo estaba intentando manipularme otra vez," añado malhumorado.

Mi padre me arquea una ceja, su significado muy claro—incluso sin palabras. Avergonzado, desvío la mirada, apenado por el pequeño ataque de ira al que había sucumbido tan fácilmente.

"¿Qué…?" Me detengo y aclaro mi garganta, antes de continuar. "¿Qué estaba tratando de decirme?" Finalmente pregunto.

Mi padre se da la vuelta sobre la banca de manera que me está mirando directamente. Su rostro está muy serio cuando empieza a explicarme despacio.

"Edward… hijo… es cierto que en unos años, nuestra civilización cesará de existir eventualmente sin el nacimiento de nuevos niños; pero todos moriremos mucho antes de que eso suceda."

Mi jadeo por la conmoción provoca una mueca, así como un pequeño gesto afirmativo, antes de que continúe.

"Nuestro planeta está muriendo, Edward—y muy rápidamente. La capa de hielo en Olympus ya casi ha desaparecido. Es lo que queda del flujo de agua en nuestro planeta; después de que se derrita, no habrá más agua sobre la superficie del suelo en ninguna parte, para que la use cualquier forma de vida. Oh, todavía podríamos encontrar agua subterránea, y bombearla con los molinos de viento… como viste en Korinth, y como lo hacemos aquí; pero incluso eso sería retrasar lo inevitable—y solo por algunos años, como mucho."

"Las tormentas están empeorando progresivamente, por todas partes. De todo el planeta, nuestro valle es el único lugar que queda sobre la superficie del suelo que es lo bastante seguro para soportar lo peor de ellas… por ahora. De hecho, esa es una de las principales razones por las que tuvimos que mudar a los ciudadanos que quedaban de Korinth a este asentamiento; su ciudad simplemente ya no era segura. Los científicos en la estación espacial nos dijeron que el otro lado de nuestro planeta—la masa continental donde Avaro y su imperio estuvieron alguna vez—ha sido arrasada hasta quedar solo piedra, por las tormentas. Nada crece ahí, nada sobrevive ahí; y pronto todo nuestro planeta se verá también como ese lado. Las tormentas y los vientos solares son tan intensos, que lenta y gradualmente están desmantelando nuestra atmósfera."

Mi padre suspira—un agotado sonido resignado que expresa toda la desesperación que debe estar sintiendo. Sacude su cabeza con tristeza, antes de mirarme, una vez más.

"Con el tiempo…" Hace una pausa otra vez, la preocupación y la fatiga evidentes en su rostro. "Con el tiempo, nuestro mundo se convertirá en una roca sin vida girando alrededor del sol."

"¿Pero cómo…? ¿Quién…?" Apenas conseguí tartamudear, antes de continuar explicando.

"Desde hace muchos años ha habido un grupo que sabía que esto estaba ocurriendo; pero todas las mujeres de nuestro valle finalmente fueron informadas hace cinco años, y _esa es_ la razón por la que tomaron la difícil decisión de dejar de tener hijos. Traer nueva vida vulnerable a este mundo muriendo a nuestro alrededor sería irresponsable y moralmente incorrecto—sobre todo si incluso nuestros mejores planes para sobrevivir no son exitosos."

"¿Entiendes lo que estoy tratando de explicarte, hijo?"

"Sí… eso creo," por fin reconozco. Las imágenes de campos vacíos, de hierba marchita y seca… de huertos cubiertos de árboles muertos, sus esqueléticas ramas desnudas de fruta y hojas… de jardines sin vida, reducidos solo a polvo, donde vegetales robustos crecieron saludables alguna vez… esas imágenes desoladas llenan mi mente, y me estremezco cuando imagino cómo se vería mi valle sin el agua que da vida que fluye del Olympus.

Pero incluso peor son los pensamientos de los que no puedo escapar: de mujeres y niños hambrientos; de la desesperación y el dolor que proviene de observar con impotencia, mientras todo y todos a los que amas simplemente dejan de existir, justo frente a tus ojos. Verlos perecer lenta y dolorosamente por falta de comida y agua tendría que ser la angustia más horrenda, impotente e interminable que cualquiera pudiera experimentar en su vida.

Es entonces que me doy cuenta que mi padre tiene toda la razón: sería irresponsable y moralmente incorrecto traer niños a nuestro mundo moribundo—sobre todo si no hay una clara oportunidad de supervivencia a la vista.

Un pequeño gemido se me escapa de los labios, al mismo tiempo que sacudo la cabeza con tristeza. "Estaba equivocado. Oh, padre, estaba muy, pero muy equivocado," confieso. "Pensé que su decisión era egoísta y cruel. No podía entender por qué harían algo como eso; pero debe haber sido dolorosamente difícil aceptar lo que tenía que hacerse. ¡Qué fortaleza debe haber requerido tomar esa decisión!... y luego guardárselo por tanto tiempo… todo mientras permitían que el resto de nosotros viviéramos nuestras vidas normales, felices en nuestra ignorancia."

"¿Es por eso? ¿Es por eso que se mantuvo en secreto, para que pudiéramos tener unos cuantos años más de normalidad, unos cuantos años más de felicidad antes de tener que enfrentar la horrible verdad?"

Veo a mi padre considerar mi pregunta cuidadosamente antes de responder. "Definitivamente fue _una_ de las razones, Edward. Había muchas cosas qué considerar, muchas razones por las qué mantenerlo después en secreto. De hecho, demasiadas para que las discutamos todas en este momento."

"Tienes que entender, hijo: nunca fue algo fácil de hacer. Tu madre y yo lo discutimos por mucho tiempo antes de que ella finalmente sintiera que no tenía otra opción más que llevarlo frente al consejo para su consideración. Incluso entonces… incluso a sabiendas que no había nada más que pudiera hacerse… se llevaron meses debatiéndolo antes de que al fin todos concordaran."

"Pero eso es lo que hacen los líderes, Edward," dice con seriedad, diciendo mi nombre para asegurarse que estoy escuchando. "Tienen que tomar decisiones difíciles, y algunas veces esas decisiones impactan las vidas de las personas que amamos; las mismas personas que desearíamos proteger de la inquietante información que hace necesarias esas decisiones."

Siento que hay un significado oculto en sus palabras, algo de debo de entender; pero antes de que pueda preguntar, él empieza a hablar nuevamente.

"Tienes que hablar con Bella; y sí, _realmente_ tienes que hablar con tu madre. Pero justo ahora, tenemos que hablar sobre los planes que se están haciendo, y cómo tus dones—los que antes consideraste como inútiles—van a ayudar a salvar nuestra civilización."

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, confieso que no entiendo cómo puedo hacer algo para cambiar la situación en el que está nuestro planeta.

"Edward," mi padre continúa. "No hay nada que podamos hacer para salvar nuestro planeta; es por eso que estamos haciendo planes para irnos."

Me le quedo mirando con incredulidad, tratando de encontrarle sentido a sus palabras. "¿Irnos…? No entiendo. ¿Vamos a dejar el valle? ¿Dejar el asentamiento? ¿Dejar el planeta? ¿A qué te refieres?"

Mi padre sonríe con arrepentimiento al ver mi confusión. "Sí, a las tres preguntas: el valle, este asentamiento, y el planeta."

Se gira un poco para poder verme más fácilmente. "Hijo," empieza a decir. "La gente de nuestro valle—y la gente de Korinth, que están aquí, y los pocos científicos que quedan en la estación espacial—son las últimas personas en nuestro planeta. Todos los demás se han ido; y ahora es nuestro turno para irnos también. Solo queda una nave espacial, y vamos a usarla para dejar este planeta mientras todavía hay tiempo. Pero la nave es vieja, y la tecnología está empezando a fallar. No tenemos el espacio suficiente para todas las personas y para todos los suministros que necesitarán para llevarnos al mundo que será nuestro nuevo hogar."

"No entiendo qué quieren de mí, padre," me encojo de hombros en un gesto de impotencia. "No sé nada sobre naves, o tecnología, cómo reparar nada de eso. ¿Cómo voy a ayudar? ¿Qué se supone que haga?"

"Oh, Edward, es tu escudo, hijo; ¡eso es lo que queremos de ti!" Dice, colocando su mano en mi hombro y apretándolo de forma reconfortante. "Es tu escudo lo que mantendrá unida la nave—y suspenderá el tiempo dentro de ella—para la mayoría de las personas. Es tu escudo y tus dones los que salvarán a nuestra gente y a nuestra civilización."

"Es por eso que eres tan especial, hijo. Es por eso que hemos estado esperando por ti, planeándote, y esperando que tus habilidades se desarrollen."

Mi padre me observa con atención cuando termina. Sé que está preocupado por mi reacción a sus palabras; pero no puedo encontrar nada qué decir. El alcance de lo que acaba de compartir conmigo ha inundado mis pensamientos, y todo lo que puedo hacer es mirarlo, horrorizado por la magnitud de la tarea que esperan que lleve a cabo.

"Padre," al fin susurro, sacudiendo mi cabeza en negación. "No creo… no puedo…" Suspiro tristemente, a regañadientes consigo mirarlo a los ojos de todos modos. "Es demasiado. No soy lo bastante fuerte para cubrir toda la nave y mantenerla en funcionamiento por tanto tiempo. Lo siento, simplemente no puedo hacer eso yo solo."

Una gran sonrisa divide su rostro al acercarme a él, palmeando mi espalda dándome ánimo. "Edward, Edward," se ríe entre dientes. "¿Después de lo que acabamos de ver aquí?" Se ríe otra vez, haciendo un gesto hacia los escombros que nos rodean. "Eres _más_ que lo suficientemente fuerte por tu cuenta; pero no _estarás_ solo. Bella va estar contigo—y los dos juntos serán más que lo suficientemente poderosos para llevarnos a nuestro destino."

"Pero…" Protesto otra vez, todavía sacudiendo mi cabeza en negación. "Ese tipo de poder, padre—tú viste lo que hice; sabes lo que pensé, lo que quería hacer. Tengo miedo… miedo de convertirme en lo que _él_ era… si me dejo llevar."

"Oh, Edward," sigue sonriendo, todavía irradiando su confianza en mí. "Nunca serás como Avaro. Estás pensando en el ancestro equivocado, hijo."

Estudio su rostro, tratando de entender lo que me está diciendo; pero no me da indicios, solo una sonrisa que se ensancha mientras me observa.

"Elizabeth," susurro por fin, recordando las palabras de mi madre en el cuarto de archivos, cuando me reprendió por compararme con Avaro. "Mi madre me dijo que era como Elizabeth. Dijo que salvaría a mi familia y a mi gente. Dijo que nos encontraría un nuevo hogar y un nuevo comienzo."

"Sí," mi padre me dice, todo el tiempo asintiendo. "Sí, Edward, tú serás _nuestra_ Elizabeth."

"Y como ella," me asegura, apretando mi hombro una vez más para énfasis al mismo tiempo que puro orgullo paternal cubre su rostro.

"Igual que ella, hijo mío, nos llevarás con seguridad a nuestro nuevo hogar."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Y bien, ¿quedó claro ahora por qué es el salvador? Su escudo permitirá que la nave se mantenga en una pieza durante su largo viaje a otro planeta y al detener el tiempo permitirá que no sean necesarios tantos suministros para todos porque todos los demás a diferencia de Edward y Bella, van invernar, por decirlo así, durante el viaje. ¿Y qué piensan ahora de la decisión de las mujeres de no tener hijos? Como dijo Carlisle era algo irresponsable y moralmente incorrecto traer una nueva vida a un planeta moribundo, y sin medios para sobrevivir. Una realidad a la que nos acercamos rápidamente como vamos hasta ahora. Espero que les haya gustado el capi y que hayan resuelto la gran mayoría de sus preguntas, aunque todavía falta un último jalón en el próximo capítulo, la conversación con Esme. Y empiezan los planes para partir. En cuanto a las que se preocupan por Emmett, ya pronto sabrán de él. Como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber a qué conclusiones llegaron con este capítulo. Si todavía no están muy claro, anímense a preguntar, supongo que ahora que leamos el próximo capítulo vamos a poder conversar libremente en mi grupo en Facebook para despejar algunas dudas que queden.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Dayis, Sully YM, TheYos16, Cary, Say's, dan-lp, Sheei Luquee, aliceforever85, liduvina, Melina, Tecupi, saraipineda44, torrespera172, erizo ikki, Ninee95, Nadiia16, Summer Suny, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, calvialexa, freedom2604, Chiquita, Gabriela Negrete, ELMIRA, Nancy, Pau, alejandra1987, dushakis, lagie, glow0718, OLY02, Johanna22, ConiLizzy, tulgarita, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, Vrigny, andyG, Melany, kaja0507, rjnavajas, sueosliterarios, Noir Lark, Alma Figueroa, myaenriquez02, Lady Grigori, carolaap, Manligrez, Alma, Liz Vidal, NTde LUPIN, Tita03, Isabelfromnowon, Pam Malfoy Black, Lizdayanna, patymdn, Karina, Diablillo07, solecitopucheta, EriCastelo, rosycanul10, itzel1492ipr, Mafer, Rossmery, injoa, Gabriela Cullen, Pili, NoLoDigas, , Lyd Macan, Maryluna, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Espero que sea muy pronto ;)**_


	27. Capítulo 27

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo veintisiete**

 **EPOV**

Mi madre está de espaldas cuando entro al cuarto de archivos.

Hago una pausa, tomándome unos momentos para observarla antes de entrar.

Sus hombros están caídos, su cabeza gacha, su frente descansando en el vidrio que separa las dos habitaciones. Por su reflejo en la ventana, puedo ver que sus ojos están cerrados; se ve cansada, derrotada. Siento un cambio repentino en mis emociones al observar los sutiles signos de la edad que nunca antes había notado: los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos; unas cuantas canas mezcladas con el suave rojo de sus rizos; las arrugas en torno a sus labios y sus ojos.

No puedo evitar preguntarme qué tanto he contribuido a la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

Mi padre y yo todavía discutíamos los planes para dejar el planeta cuando Jasper regresó, explicando en voz baja que mi madre me estaba esperando en el cuarto de archivos. Él me dio una sonrisa débil y sacudió su cabeza cuando traté de agradecerle por su ayuda, haciendo un gesto con su mano sin darle importancia mientras tomaba mi lugar junto a mi padre en la banca.

Solo había dado unos pasos hacia la puerta cuando mi padre me llamó.

"Edward," comenzó a decir, cuando me volví nuevamente hacia él. "Sé que te dije tienes derecho a lo que sientes sobre todo lo que ha pasado… y así es. Pero ahora eres un adulto, un Protector entrenado; y como tal, tienes que escuchar— _realmente escuchar_ —todo lo que Esme va a decirte."

Observé cómo mi padre comenzaba a hablar otra vez, pero entonces se detuvo—sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza, como si ordenara sus pensamientos. Entonces, me dio una larga mirada significativa… recalcando en silencio la seriedad de lo que estaba por decir… antes de continuar.

"Sé que todavía no te das cuenta… ni puedes siquiera esperar comprender todo, en este momento… pero tu madre no ha tenido una vida fácil. Tuvo que tomar decisiones que afectan no solo _a cada una de las personas_ en este planeta, sino también la de aquellas en el cielo sobre nosotros. Y tal vez no estés de acuerdo en cómo se ha estado manejando todo, sabiendo solo lo que sabes—o _crees_ que sabes—ahora; pero _tienes_ que darle el beneficio de la duda—y el respeto que se merece—por las decisiones imposibles que tuvo que tomar."

"Y Edward," añadió, como una idea adicional. "Algunas de esas decisiones verdaderamente han sido de vida o muerte."

Me le quedé mirando por varios minutos, sin saber cómo responder a sus palabras—hasta que me despidió abruptamente, diciéndome que no dejara esperando a mi madre. Me di la vuelta una vez más, y me dirigí a la puerta; esta vez saliendo del invernadero con largas zancadas, determinado a encontrar el cuarto de archivo.

Y ahora, estoy aquí en la puerta… dudando y en silencio… observando a mi madre recargarse con cansancio contra la ventana que separa el área de lectura del lugar protegido, con sus hileras tras hileras de estanterías.

Caigo en cuenta de la dicotomía de la imagen frente a mí.

En primer lugar, está el apabullante volumen de esas estanterías interminables en el fondo, detrás de la ventana: llenos hasta la cima con libros y rollos secos y polvosos, conteniendo la historia, sabiduría y conocimiento colectivo de nuestro mundo. Miles sobre miles de palabras, escritas por autores que hace mucho tiempo partieron de esta vida.

Luego, está la pequeña figura de una mujer _con vida_ con una apariencia casi frágil, de pie sola frente a ellos—que tengo que asumir, al menos por lo que mi padre ha dado entender—en una labor casi imposible… usando _esa_ historia, y _esa_ sabiduría, y _ese_ conocimiento… para tomar decisiones necesarias para asegurar la supervivencia de cada hombre, mujer y niño en nuestro mundo.

Una mujer… mi madre… que ahora veo recargada con cansancio contra la ventana.

No se dirige a mí cuando me paro detrás de ella; solo levanta su cabeza y endereza su espalda, mientras los dos nos vemos a través del cristal frente a la información almacenada en esos estantes.

Sin querer interrumpir sus pensamientos, me quedo en silencio, esperando a que empiece la conversación. Después de unos minutos, la escucho tomar una respiración profunda—y luego me pregunta en voz baja si alguna vez me pregunté por qué trazábamos nuestro linaje a través de una línea de mujeres.

Me sorprendo por su pregunta. Es algo que en lo que en realidad nunca había pensado; simplemente siempre lo he aceptado como la forma normal de las cosas. Una vez más, una indicación inesperada de lo poco que en realidad he _examinado_ nuestra comunidad. "No," respondo finalmente.

"En un mundo lleno de guerra y peligro… donde esposos y padres se iban, pero nunca regresaban; una sociedad cuyas mujeres viudas eran concedidas como premios a los soldados que sobrevivían… lo único verdaderamente constante en la vida de un niño era su madre."

Hace una pausa por un momento, todavía mirando a los estantes frente a nosotros. "En muchos casos, cada niño que una mujer daba a luz era procreado por un hombre diferente. Era más fácil seguir los lazos familiares al nombrar al niño por la madre; y la forma más fácil de hacer eso era al darle al niño un nombre que empezara con la misma letra que el nombre de su madre."

"Durante cientos de años, se convirtió en una costumbre aceptada; y la gente que conocías probablemente sabría, o podría adivinar, quién era tu familia, simplemente al saber tu nombre. Por consiguiente, soy la hija de Emily, que fue hija de Emma… así como tú y Emmett son los hijos de Esme."

Un ligero movimiento llama mi atención, y enfoco la vista en el reflejo de mi madre en el cristal; me observa con atención, y me doy cuenta que está esperando la pregunta que sabe que voy a hacer.

"¿Pero qué hay de Jasper y Alice? ¿No son ellos también tus hijos? Pero no les diste un nombre que empezara con la misma letra."

"Ah, sí, Jasper," asiente. "No le di un nombre con 'E' porque estaba enojada." Bufa ligeramente cuando ve la sorpresa en mi rostro. "Una emoción con la que estás muy familiarizado, según he escuchado."

Mi rostro se enciende por la vergüenza; pero ella solo me asegura que está bien, al mismo tiempo que coloca ligeramente su mano en mi brazo. "Comprendo tu enojo, Edward, porque yo también lo he sentido. Una furia tan abrumadora… tan _incontenible_ … que quería cambiar todo de nuestra sociedad. Quería terminar con todas las salvaguardas que teníamos implementadas para proteger las rutinas ordenadas y predecibles de nuestras vidas; rutinas predeterminadas que creía eran restos inútiles de un pasado muy distante."

"Supongo que fue algo bueno que no poseyera los poderes que tú tienes—porque pudiéramos no estar aquí, teniendo hoy esta conversación, si hubiese sido capaz de forzar físicamente mi voluntad sobre nuestra gente. Al final," suspira, dándome la espalda para una vez más mirar dentro de la habitación, "las cabezas apacibles prevalecen… y mi rebelión se limitó a nombrar a mi primogénito Jasper en vez de Eamon, el que había sido elegido para él. Sin embargo, aprendí mi lección; y cuando tú y Emmett nacieron, seguí la tradición y usé los nombres que ya habían sido seleccionados para ustedes."

Una vez más, parece perdida en sus recuerdos; y espero, pacientemente, para que ordene sus pensamientos. En unos minutos, empieza a hablar otra vez.

"Tenía doce años—más joven de lo que Alice es ahora—cuando mi madre me llevó a mi primera reunión del consejo asesor; y ahí, aprendí lo _diferente_ en que mi vida finalmente se convertiría. Oh, sabía que mi madre—tu abuela, Emily," añadió, mirándome—"era una mujer ocupada. Siempre tuvimos muchos visitantes; la gente parecía pasar a visitarnos a menudo, o ella visitaba a alguien, algunas veces incluso pasando la noche fuera de casa. Pero no fue sino hasta esa primera reunión que tuve una vista más clara del papel que ella representaba en la dirección de nuestro valle."

Mi madre deja de hablar y hace un gesto hacia una mesa y dos sillas cerca de nosotros. "Siéntate conmigo, Edward," dice. "Tengo mucho que decirte, y los dos hemos tenido una mañana ajetreada. Al menos deberíamos estar cómodos por el resto de nuestra conversación."

La sigo mientras se pone cómoda en una silla frente a una pequeña mesa y luego me siento frente a ella, descansando mis brazos sobre la mesa cuando continúa.

"Desde el tiempo de Elizabeth, el liderazgo de nuestro valle siempre lo ha tenido una mujer. Después que murió, la posición fue legada a su hija, Eleni; y luego a la hija de Eleni. Y ha continuado de esa forma, ininterrumpidamente, por generación tras generación de mujeres… cada una descendiente directa de Elizabeth a través de su hija, Eleni… hasta llegar a mí."

"No, no siempre fue un secreto," sacude su cabeza, respondiendo la pregunta tácita en mi rostro. "Al principio, todos conocían y aceptaban ese arreglo. Había sido parte del acuerdo original entre Elizabeth y los científicos en la estación espacial y este asentamiento, cuando accedieron a ayudarla a escapar de su padre."

"Igual que el programa Protector, el arreglo del linaje fue diseñado para ayudar a controlar el uso de habilidades heredadas en nuestra gente… pero particularmente en la población masculina. La gente de Ares no quiso—y no le confiaron—a ningún hombre la posición de liderazgo de nuevo, así que las mujeres se hicieron cargo de dirigir el valle."

"El consejo asesor fue formado para ayudar a guiar a la líder, y apoyarla en tomar las decisiones correctas. La mayor parte del tiempo, consistió en varias mujeres mayores, un oficial o dos de los Protectores, un representante del asentamiento, tal vez uno de las otras ciudades, y un científico o dos de la estación espacial."

Hace una pausa entonces y se ríe bajito antes de sonreírme. "Siempre pensé que probablemente era su forma de vigilar a nuestra comunidad—espiarnos, por así decirlo—y muy probablemente así era; pero después, su previsión e información se volvió invaluable para nuestra supervivencia."

"En fin," comienza otra vez, "por lo que he leído de sus historias, las cosas eran muy pacíficas en nuestro valle, con la vida en curso como de costumbre: las cosechas florecieron; la población creció; la gente estaba contenta, bien alimentada y mayormente feliz. Después de un tiempo, el programa Protector se convirtió en una parte aceptada e integral de nuestra sociedad—y resultó ser una forma muy útil de educar, entrenar y dirigir a nuestros hijos."

"El tiempo pasó; año tras año, generación tras generación. Entonces, gradualmente… a medida que pasaban estas cosas… se desarrollaron costumbres y rituales más formales; la verdad se convirtió poco a poco en leyenda; y con el tiempo, lo que alguna vez fue de conocimiento público pronto desapareció completamente de la memoria."

"Debe haber sido una bonita época para vivir en nuestro valle." Reflexiona distraídamente, antes de quedarse callada.

"Sin embargo," suspira, empezando su historia otra vez. "Eventualmente notaron que la tasa de natalidad decaía gradualmente; cada vez menos niños se concebían, y aún menos nacían. Estás fueron noticias alarmantes, en muchos frentes—pero particularmente porque aunque sabíamos que el valle solo sustentaría a un número limitado de personas, también comprendíamos que aún necesitábamos de una población estable para mantener nuestra forma de vida."

"Cuando se determinó oficialmente que el continúo uso de la formula anticonceptiva estaba provocando infertilidad en nuestras mujeres, los científicos y doctores de otras ciudades unieron fuerzas con los nuestros, ayudándonos a elaborar una fórmula que pudiera darse mejor a los hombres, sin riesgo."

"Esto tampoco era un secreto, Edward," se inclina hacia adelante, tranquilizándome. Cuando asiento en señal de que lo entiendo, continúa.

"Todos sabían; todos lo aceptaron como una parte necesaria de nuestra forma de vida. Curiosamente, sin embargo, ocurrió un efecto secundario: la gente pronto se dio cuenta que parecía bloquear las habilidades mentales que habían sido heredadas de Avaro. Y esto también se aceptó—y de hecho, incluso fue bien recibido—por muchos. Impedía que nuestra gente fuera una amenaza; y por eso, había más contacto entre ciudades, este asentamiento y la estación espacial. Nuestra sociedad se volvió más abierta, menos restrictiva. Todavía teníamos a una mujer como líder; pero de muchas formas, ella se convirtió en una simple figura decorativa… alguien que guiaba oficialmente a la gente durante nuestros días de fiesta o ceremonias y eso."

Mi madre se recarga en su silla, y la veo ordenar sus pensamientos por un momento.

"Las cosas cambiaron dramáticamente hace unos doscientos años, cuando los científicos empezaron a advertirnos que nuestro clima se estaba deteriorando mucho más rápido de lo que habían esperado. Más importante aún, las capas de nieve que proporcionaban el agua para cada una de las ciudades se estaban derritiendo más rápido de lo que cualquiera había predicho. Hubo reuniones urgentes y discusiones, argumentos y desacuerdos sobre lo que podía, y debería de hacerse. Finalmente se decidió que trataríamos de encontrar un mundo cercano apto donde pudiéramos vivir, y que usaríamos las naves espaciales que quedaban para dejar el planeta."

"Por supuesto, decirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo; y localizar un planeta—y entonces equipar una nave totalmente para llegar ahí—resultó ser mucho más difícil de lo que cualquiera esperaba. Las naves simplemente eran demasiado viejas, y no estaban equipadas para soportar un viaje de larga duración, sobre todo con muchas personas a bordo."

Una vez más, mi madre hace una pausa. La veo descansar sus codos sobre los brazos de la silla y unir sus manos frente a ella, una mano masajeando los dedos de la otra mientras considera sus siguientes palabras. Nunca he visto a mi madre tan nerviosa, tan dudosa. Estirando mi mano a través de la mesa, tomo las suyas en la mía.

"Madre," interrumpo sus movimientos nerviosos. "¿Estás bien? No tenemos que hacer esto ahora, si necesitas detenerte."

Sus ojos deambulan por mi rostro, intentando—creo—determinar mi sinceridad. Finalmente, sacude su cabeza.

"No, está bien. Tengo que continuar. Tengo que decirte todo. De hecho, probablemente debí haberte dicho todo esto hace dos días, cuando despertaste en el hospital. Pero, Edward…" Se detiene nuevamente, antes de darle vuelta a nuestras manos, apretándolas al continuar. "Acababa de pasar dos días viéndote luchar contra la fiebre por la mordedura del Fanger."

Baja la vista a nuestras manos unidas, y empieza a acariciar suavemente con su pulgar la herida ennegrecida aún visible en mi mano derecha. "El veneno…"Suspira, sacudiendo su cabeza despacio. "Vi ese terrible veneno de olor repugnante supurar de las perforaciones, mientras te revolcabas y gemías. Nunca antes había visto nada como eso. Fue espantoso verte sufrir, y ser incapaz de hacer algo al respecto."

La veo hacer una mueca, todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose.

"Todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo mal que estabas… y lo mucho que deseaba poder librarte—al menos por un poco más de tiempo, hasta que estuvieras un poco más fuerte—de la información que iba a tener que compartir contigo, de lo que se iba a pedir de ti y de Bella. Pero me temo… me temo que en mis esfuerzos por protegerte, solo hice que la revelación final fuera mucho más difícil. Y por eso, Edward, lo lamento mucho."

Nos miramos el uno al otro por varios minutos en silencio. Puedo ver el arrepentimiento en su rostro mientras observa mi reacción. Pero recuerdo las palabras de mi padre, recordándome: que aunque tengo derecho a sentirme frustrado, ahora soy un adulto—y es momento de que empiece a actuar como uno.

Comprender y aceptar las acciones de mi madre es el primer paso; disculparme por no escuchar a Bella será el segundo.

Y así le sonrío a mi madre, apretando sus manos para tranquilizarla antes de soltarlas. "Creo que tienes más historia que contarme, ¿no es así?" Le pregunto, acercándome para susurrar dramáticamente. "¿Algo sobre tratar de escapar de un planeta moribundo?"

Se ríe un poco al escuchar mi intento por ser gracioso, y asiente sonriendo a mi aceptación tácita de su disculpa. "Oh, sí, veamos… ¿dónde estaba? Bueno… fue Elexa—la líder de nuestro valle para entonces—la que finalmente ideó el plan que hemos estado siguiendo desde entonces."

"Recordó escuchar sobre Elizabeth y Ares, pero sospechaba que la historia tenía que ser más que una leyenda. De modo que, empezó a estudiar con atención todos los antiguos textos y rollos—descubriendo con el tiempo obscuras pero persistentes referencias a ciertas habilidades mentales y poderes que parecían haber desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. Pero fue cuando por fin descubrió información sobre implementaciones y ramificaciones documentadas del escudo de Elizabeth, que supo que había encontrado la respuesta al problema. Una investigación forense en la base de datos de las naves espaciales confirmó lo que había descubierto—y así comenzó un programa intensivo para reintroducir esos poderes en nuestra población."

La voz de mi madre ha perdido toda su vacilación al inclinarse hacia mí, contando la historia con entusiasmo.

"Eso sí, no todos estaban a favor de esta solución. Había quienes se negaban a creerles a los científicos, incluso cuando toda la evidencia les fue presentada. Los oficiales al mando—que gradualmente habían tomado un papel más importante y visual en el liderazgo del valle—no estaban felices con la idea de 'engendrar fenómenos' para ayudar a los otros valles. Las ciudades se volvieron paranoicas ante la posibilidad de un ataque militar de _nuestro_ valle. Una vez más, casi de forma inevitable, nuestra gente y nuestros asentamientos se aislaron de forma lenta pero segura—con el miedo y la desconfianza evitando que trabajáramos juntos. Fue entonces cuando la antigua y gastada amenaza del 'Thaay' fue resucitada, haciendo que nuestra gente se replegara aún más en su aislamiento.

"Pero esta vez, la planeación continuó; los problemas y sus consecuencias eran demasiado importantes para ignorarlos. El consejo asesor y sus mujeres líderes comenzaron a reunirse en secreto—examinando los linajes y registros de nacimiento, trazando árboles genealógicos e historiales—buscando la aparición de dones. Y, gradualmente, en el transcurso de varias generaciones, el objetivo de producir un niño que poseyera las habilidades mentales de crear un escudo se realizó."

"Ese niño—un varón estrechamente relacionado a nuestro linaje, por cierto—fue instruido y entrenado intensamente por un grupo selecto de mujeres, que lo presionaron a desarrollar sus dones y su poder; y cuando alcanzó la madurez, se fue con la primer nave de refugiados. Sin embargo, su vida no fue feliz ni respetada; fue excluido por su cohorte por sus diferencias, se burlaban de él porque tenía que pasar mucho tiempo con algunas de las matronas, y era ignorado mayormente por los entrenadores de cadetes y los oficiales."

"Al ser tratado como un producto—más como una herramienta útil en vez de una persona—se le presionó para desarrollar sus habilidades mentales a una edad muy temprana; nunca tuvo la oportunidad de desarrollarse también física y emocionalmente. Sin embargo, según se dice, él aceptó estoicamente su deber designado; y en ese viaje colonizador lejos de nuestro mundo, probó que un escudo podía suspender el tiempo en la nave, protegiéndola de forma segura y a sus pasajeros hasta que llegaran al nuevo planeta."

Una expresión contemplativa cruza por el rostro de mi madre cuando añade, "Pensé mucho en él desde que conocí su historia. Él fue el primer escudo en generaciones. Debe haber sido difícil tratar de entender lo que se esperaba de él… y habría sido muy fácil para él darse por vencido, conformarse a las normas a su alrededor. Pero persistió; usó los dones que se le habían dado, y salvó la vida de cientos de personas. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que al fin fuera amado y apreciado cuando llegaran a su nuevo hogar."

Compartimos un momento de silencio mientras los dos pensábamos en los primeros de nuestros parientes en dejar nuestro planeta.

"¿Sabes cuál era su nombre?" Finalmente pregunto.

Su sonrisa en respuesta ilumina todo su rostro al mismo tiempo que se ríe entre dientes. "Su nombre era Jasper."

"¿Y fue por eso que tú…?" Me echo a reír, antes de que me interrumpa.

"Sí," mi madre asiente, sonriéndome. "Se merecía ser recordado y honrado por su sacrificio. Y además—me gustó más ese nombre que _Eamon_ ," bufa, rodando sus ojos en énfasis.

"¿Volvemos a la historia?" Pregunta después de un momento. Cuando asiento, continúa.

"Con el tiempo, fue seguido por una sucesión de individuos dotados: algunos hombres, otros mujeres, y la mayoría de ellos descendientes directos de nuestra línea, o estrechamente relacionados con ella. Hicieron su deber, protegiendo las naves que transportaban a la gente fuera de este mundo, hasta que solo quedaron dos naves; y solo las ciudades de Dellfi, Korinth y Olympus seguían ocupadas."

"Me enteré de todo esto—junto con la verdad sobre el Thaay, y Avaro y Elizabeth—a los doce años de edad; la edad en la que empecé a acompañar a mi madre a las reuniones; la edad en que me infancia tomó un giro muy drástico de lo ordinario. No me gustó ser diferente, tener que mantener secretos de las otras niñas. Odiaba cada minuto que pasaba en esas reuniones, cuando podía haber estado en casa con mi padre, o jugando con mis amigas; pero mi madre insistió en que estuviera presente en todas, incluso si le tenía resentimiento por ello. Nunca dejó de recordarme que era mi deber; que algún día tomaría su lugar como líder del valle. Sabía, subconscientemente, que lo que decía era cierto; pero creí que tenía años y años antes de que tuviera que asumir su posición, antes de que ella envejeciera demasiado para dirigir y me pasara a mí el papel."

Mi madre se mueve en su silla, tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda. Puedo ver, al observarla con cuidado, que algo de su nerviosismo ha vuelto—y tengo que preguntarme que tiene que decirme que la haga sentir incómoda. Tomando una respiración profunda, continúa su historia.

"Yo tenía quince años cuando me dio una lista con los nombres de cinco jóvenes que habían sido seleccionados como esposos adecuados para mí—y se me dijo que los considerara solo a ellos como posibles parejas," finalmente compartió. "La rabieta que hice ese día fue épica."

Puedo sentir mi rostro sonrojarse al escuchar la referencia a rabietas épicas; pero mi madre solo me mira levantando una ceja antes de sonreír ligeramente y continuar.

"Estaba tan enojada de que se me hubiera negado el simple derecho de elegir mi propio esposo que ni siquiera escuché el argumento de mi madre sobre el deber, y habilidades heredadas, y linajes que tenían las mejores oportunidades de producir otro escudo. Mi padre finalmente le puso fin a nuestro concurso de gritos al arrastrarme físicamente afuera y hacerme tomar un largo y tranquilizador paseo con él."

"Sabía, por supuesto, que se necesitaba otro escudo; que nadie de mi generación parecía haber mostrado ningún indicio de tener ese tipo de poder. También sabía que las habilidades parecían ser más fuertes en nuestro linaje; y aunque yo no había desarrollado algún tipo de don, había una alta probabilidad que—con el padre correcto, y la correcta combinación de genes de ambos—uno o más de mis hijos podrían estar dotados con las habilidades mentales que necesitábamos. Por lo que entendía— _en teoría_ , lo que mi madre pedía de mí; simplemente no lo hacía más fácil aceptarlo."

"Cuando finalmente me calmé, y tuve la oportunidad de ver en realidad la lista de nombres… bueno, encontré que varios de los jóvenes ya habían llamado mi atención," añade con timidez, echándome un vistazo antes de continuar.

"Sabía que mi madre me amaba, Edward; de verdad que sí. Pero con Emily todo era sobre el deber, sobre responsabilidad. Y nunca sentí que yo fuera su prioridad; siempre me sentí en segundo lugar, o incluso tercero, con ella—después de su posición, después de mi padre. Como la mayoría de los niños, solo quería su atención, su aprobación. Era lo bastante egoísta como para querer ser el centro de su atención."

Con un profundo suspiro, mi madre se recarga en su silla… encogiendo y girando sus hombros al hacerlo.

"Finalmente llegamos a aceptarnos renuentemente la una a la otra. Crecí y maduré; ella me trató más como una igual. Estaba disfrutando mi tiempo como mujer adulta—viviendo en una habitación en la ciudad, trabajando en mi campo elegido, y planeando mi futuro con Carlisle—cuando de repente ella puso mi mundo nuevamente de cabeza."

Mi madre hace una pausa, con un gesto arrugando su frente mientras la veo empezar a retorcer sus manos otra vez.

"Sabía que las condiciones en Dellfi y Korinth se deterioraban rápidamente, y que algo tenía que hacerse en seguida; pero no tenía idea que estuviesen planeando dejar el planeta tan pronto. Para todo el tiempo que había pasado con mi madre, y tan bien como pensaba que la conocía, ni una sola vez me reveló que ella era un escudo. Uno débil, sí; pero un escudo después de todo."

"Y así—justo cuando finalmente empezábamos a aprender aceptarnos la una a la otra… justo cuando estaba anhelando pasar muchos años disfrutando de mi esposo y mis hijos, sin preocuparme de deberes y responsabilidades… ella se fue. Se llevó a mi padre con ella para sustentar su escudo, cargó la nave con todos los ciudadanos de Dellfi y la mitad de los de Korinth, y dejaron el planeta."

"Ellos simplemente… se fueron."

Sacudiendo su cabeza como si eliminara los malos recuerdos, mi madre frota sus sienes con las puntas de sus dedos antes de estrellar su mano sobre la mesa. El inesperado sonido me hace dar un respingo en mi silla.

"¡Estaba muy enojada! Enojada por tener que aceptar el título y responsabilidades que se me habían legado; enojada porque no tendría esos años libres de preocupaciones para ser solo una esposa y madre; enojada porque cuando apenas empezaba a entender y apreciar realmente a mi madre por la fuerte mujer que era…la perdí. Perdí la oportunidad de decirle que finalmente había aprendido lo que había intentado enseñarme toda mi vida: a aceptar de forma digna y considerada el poder que se me había dado, y a usarlo sabiamente para el servicio de mi gente."

"Perdí la oportunidad de decirle que lo lamentaba."

Las emociones cruzan velozmente el rostro de mi madre cuando aleja su rostro de mí para mirar a la esquina de la habitación. Sé que está pensando en eventos de su pasado; en recuerdos tristes, llenos de arrepentimiento. Tragando de forma áspera, devuelve su atención a mí.

"Unos años después, nació mi primer hijo—un hijo al que llamé Jasper, en honor de un joven olvidado que había aceptado su destino; que había cumplido con su deber con honor y dignidad. Y juré que cada vez que dijera el nombre de Jasper, dejaría que me sirviera como un recordatorio de: primero, que aunque tal vez no haya querido el papel que se me había dado, es una parte de mi herencia y mi deber—y que lo desempeñaría con el mismo honor y dignidad con que lo hizo Jasper; y segundo, que tengo la responsabilidad de proteger a mis hijos dotados—de darles una crianza tan normal como fuera posible, para que no tengan que vivir con el agobio de la infelicidad como él lo hizo."

"Eso es lo que quería para ti, Edward. Quería que crecieras de forma tan normal como pudieras. Desde el momento en que naciste, todos en el consejo creyeron que tú podrías tener el poder y las habilidades que necesitábamos para escapar del planeta antes de que la vida se volviera imposible. Pero me negué a cometer los mismos errores contigo que se habían cometido con los otros jóvenes antes que tú. Insistí en que no te dijeran nada hasta que tuvieras la oportunidad de madurar, tanto física como emocionalmente."

"Si tu escudo no se desarrollaba, no quería que te sintieras un fracaso o una decepción. Fue por eso que la decisión de dejar de tener hijos se mantuvo en secreto de casi todos los hombres. Fue mi decisión—mi _exigencia_ —que se ocultara de todos los que tuvieran contacto contigo. Mi mayor miedo era que te enteraras de esas expectativas mientras todavía eras un niño, aún un chico de catorce años en desarrollo."

"Sé que tal vez no estés de acuerdo con mi forma de pensar, con mi decisión. Sé que sientes que te han mentido, y manipulado; pero hice lo que pensé que era mejor por el momento, tanto como el líder de este valle como tu madre. Mi única preocupación por ti, y por todos los demás involucrados, siempre ha sido _su_ bienestar."

Sentado al otro lado de la mesa donde está ella, escuchado contarme la historia de su vida… escuchándola explicar cómo las acciones de una abuela que nunca conocí influyeron en las decisiones que tomó que han afectado enormemente mi propia vida… comprendo cómo todos estamos interconectados. Cada uno de nosotros, todos nosotros… influyendo y dependiendo de la felicidad y destino de todos a nuestro alrededor.

También comprendo que no puedo culpar a mi madre por ninguna de las decisiones que ha tomado. Esas decisiones nos han conducido aquí, a este lugar, a este momento—cuando finalmente podemos implementar el último paso en el plan durante generaciones para salvar nuestra civilización.

El último paso que depende de que yo acepte mi deber, y lo cumpla con honor y dignidad.

Y por eso estiro mi mano sobre la mesa y, tomando la mano de mi madre en la mía, le digo todo esto.

Le agradezco por ser _mi_ protectora; por amarme, y por darme la oportunidad de tener una vida normal.

Le aseguro que mi ira y frustraciones han desaparecido; que comprendo y acepto por qué algunas cosas se mantuvieron en secreto y se ocultaron de mí.

Le digo que estoy más que listo y dispuesto a hacer lo que se requiera de mí para ayudar a salvar a nuestra gente.

La felicidad que llena su rostro cuando termino de hablar es suficiente para borrar la tristeza que vi ahí antes. Nos quedamos sonriendo el uno al otro por varios minutos, antes de que aclare mi garganta y declare con fingida voz seria:

"Sin embargo, hay algo a lo que debo exigir una respuesta."

"¿Qué…?" Pregunta, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"Alice," sonrío. "¿Por qué no le diste a Alice un nombre que siguiera la tradición?"

La sonrisa de mi madre ilumina su rostro, y echa su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se le escapa una alegre carcajada cuando me responde. "¡Oh, Edward, yo no le puse ese nombre a Alice… tú lo hiciste!"

"El sueño…" Murmuro, recordando las imágenes que han turbado mis sueños. "¿Entonces es real? ¿De verdad te abracé, y susurré 'Alice', igual que en mi sueño?"

"Oh, sí," asiente. "Es real, de verdad sucedió. Fue en el día de celebración de Jasper, el que nos dejaba para mudarse a las barracas de cadetes. Tu padre entendía lo mal que me sentía, y estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mejor al recordarme la nueva vida que llevaba. Acabábamos de enterarnos, y todavía no le había dicho a nadie; así que, cuando me abrazaste y susurraste ese nombre, lo supe… simplemente lo _supe_ … que serías el que habíamos estado esperando. Estaba segura que estarías a la altura de tu potencial."

Me sonríe de nuevo, y no puedo más que devolverle la sonrisa al ver la felicidad en su rostro.

"¿Y esta vez te permitieron usar el nombre que querías?" Pregunto.

"Sí," asiente. "No me hicieron preguntas, ni me recordaron la tradición, cuando nombré a mi hija Alice."

"Para entonces…" Hizo una pausa, solo para continuar otra vez. "Para entonces al fin habíamos aceptado lo inevitable: a menos que encontráramos un escudo lo bastante fuerte para proteger la última nave vieja que nos quedaba, todos íbamos a morir en este planeta. No parecía haber ninguna verdadera razón para continuar con la tradición de los nombres. Era obvio que yo sería la última líder de nuestra coalición, por lo que no había verdadera razón para darle a Alice un nombre que indicara su herencia."

"De alguna forma, fue un alivio reconocer eso," confiesa. "Un alivio que no tendría que agobiar a Alice con el papel que yo había tenido que asumir muy pronto. Me sentí extrañamente reconfortada al saber que por un poco más de tiempo ella podría vivir su vida libre de al menos _esas_ responsabilidades y preocupaciones; que no tendría que ocultarle cosas a sus amigas; que podría ser una niña normal y feliz."

Mi madre empuja su silla hacia atrás y de pronto se pone de pie. "Ven conmigo, Edward. Tengo algo que me gustaría mostrarte."

Me conduce a través de la puerta a la habitación protegida. Pasando junto a todas las estanterías llenas, camina con determinación hacia la pared del fondo de la habitación, donde se detiene frente a la última hilera.

"Estos estantes contienen todos los diarios, de todas las mujeres, que alguna vez sirvieron como líderes de nuestra sociedad. Una tras otra, un año tras otro; un registro de su tiempo, y de la forma en que la vida evolucionó y cambió en nuestro valle. Algunos de ellos son fascinantes, con descripciones detalladas de eventos que todavía influyen nuestra vida hoy. Algunos son aburridos con notas mundanas sobre cosechas y proyectos de construcción. Pero todo vale la pena leerlo."

Volviéndose para mirarme, continúa. "Antes de dejar este lugar, espero que puedas ver algunos de ellos. Los diarios pueden ayudarte a comprender más de lo que he sido capaz de explicarte."

"Mi diario también está ahí. Es el último," añade, señalándolo. "No habrá más. He escrito un resumen de nuestros últimos días en este planeta, y lo que pienso sobre nuestras vidas. Tal vez en algún momento, en el futuro lejano, alguien de otro mundo pudiera encontrar nuestro asentamiento… abandonado bajo las capas del tiempo… y disfrutar de leer sobre la gente que alguna vez llamo a este planeta su hogar."

"Quién sabe," sonríe. "Tal vez nuestros descendientes deciden algún día regresar a su lugar de origen… y se topen con estos relatos de nuestras vidas… y lean de los errores que cometimos."

Mi mirada se desvía de vuelta a esos diarios: historias de vidas plenas; de planes implementados; de desafíos encontrados. Cuentos de amor encontrado y perdido… de nacimiento y de muerte… de valentía y cobardía, y egoísmo, y generosidad.

Todo esto, y más, narrado por la pulcra mano de las mujeres de mi linaje… ahora muy bien ordenado, y esperando a que algún futuro explorador los encuentre, en esta última estantería.

"Quizás puedan adquirir sabiduría de las difíciles lecciones que hemos tenido que aprender nosotros mismos," mi madre susurra.

Y solo puedo asentir en respuesta.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Pues eso es todo, todas las explicaciones se han dado, la pregunta es: ¿ha quedado claro? Espero que sí, y si es así, me encantaría leer a que conclusiones han llegado ustedes. ¿Es suficiente la explicación que ha dado Esme? Como quiera, espero que podamos hablar un poco del tema en mi grupo de Facebook, para las que todavía están un poco confusas, aunque voy a dejar pasar un poco de tiempo para que todas puedan leer este capi y no las spoilee. Ahora toca ver como terminan de hacer los últimos arreglos para dejar el planeta y cómo van a convencer a la mayoría de los hombres en Olympus de que es lo que tiene que hacerse. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y díganme qué les pareció, o si no saben que escribir, con un simple gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz es suficiente. Recuerden que son ustedes los que marcan el ritmo de actualización, no lo olviden.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Brenda Cullenn, Noelia, Sully YM, DrakiSwan, Julieth, liduvina, freedom2604, Cristal82, PRISOL, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, torrespera172, Johanna22, bbluelilas, JessMel, Kabum, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, Maryluna, sueosliterarios, myaenriquez02, ConiLizzy, Alma Figueroa, Tecupi, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Melany, Melina, Nancy, Lizdayanna, EriCastelo, Adriu, Vrigny, Noir Lark, tulgarita, calvialexa, Diablillo07, rjnavajas, ELIZABETH, carolaap, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, glow0718, alejandra1987, andyG, lagie, solecitopucheta, Mafer, Tata XOXO, injoa, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes.**_


	28. Capítulo 28

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo veintiocho**

 **EPOV**

Cuando salgo de mi habitación la mañana siguiente, me sorprende ver a Jasper—recargado casualmente en la pared frente a mi puerta. Se ríe entre dientes al ver la confusión en mi rostro, al empujarse para enderezarse.

"¿Esperabas volver a pasar la mañana ayudando a Alice, Edward?" Dice medio en broma.

"¿Por qué, tienes otro invernadero que mostrarme?" Le respondí en broma. "¿O para que lo destruya…?" Añado.

"No," se echa a reír. "Esto será mucho más divertido," me asegura, tirando de mi brazo al llevarme con él por el pasillo.

"Toma, come esto," dice, empujando una pequeña bolsa en mis manos.

Deteniéndome para abrirla, encuentro bollos calientes, recién salidos del horno; un par de huevos cocidos, y una pequeña manzana madura.

"¿Qué es esto?" Le grito a la espalda de Jasper que se aleja rápidamente.

"Tu desayuno," grita en respuesta. "Come. Tenemos planeado un día ocupado, y vas a necesitar fuerzas."

"Jasper… Jasper, espera," demando, echándome a correr para alcanzarlo. "¿A dónde vamos, y qué vamos a hacer?"

"Te prometí algo divertido, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero…"

Mi hermano se detiene abruptamente, permitiéndome que lo alcance. Tiene una sonrisa engreída en su rostro mientras me espera. "Vamos, hermanito," me sonríe con suficiencia. "¡Voy a enseñarte cómo volar!"

Se ríe con más fuerza al ver la expresión atónita en mi rostro, antes de girarse para continuar su camino por el amplio pasillo—dejando que lo siga en un silencio desconcertado, todo mientras trato de tragar el desayuno que me ha dado.

Jasper camina por delante a pasos largos por otro pasillo iluminado antes que de repente dobla varias veces bruscamente hacia pasillos más estrechos. Finalmente se detiene frente a una puerta de metal que se abre hacia una pequeña sala de espera llena de sillas. Ahí hay otras dos puertas para salir del área, y Jasper toma la de la derecha.

Justo detrás de él, pronto me encuentro en lo que a primera vista, es muy parecido al tipo de oficina que ocupan el comandante y su personal en nuestro valle—solo que esta está ocupada con máquinas más elegantes y complicadas, junto a equipo incluso aún más extraño. Una pared son solo ventanas, mientras las otras tres están ocupadas por dos mujeres y un hombre sentados en escritorios, frente a enormes pantallas parecidas a las del cuarto de archivos.

Se ponen de pie cuando entramos, y Jasper me presenta con cada uno de ellos. Me siento inseguro de cómo dirigirme a ellos—preguntándome si con 'señora' y 'señor', y si saludar o no—pero ellos resuelven mi dilema al simplemente tenderme su mano derecha, sujetando cordialmente mi antebrazo. Sonriendo, me piden que por favor los llame por sus nombres.

En la siguiente hora, aprendo que es uno de varios 'centros de control' para este asentamiento. Este en particular es responsable de facilitar la comunicación con la estación espacial orbitando el planeta sobre nosotros, así como de monitorear viajes en la superficie del planeta como hacia el cielo. Al parecer, hay otros de tales 'centros' que miden y regulan el flujo y la temperatura del aire, el uso del agua y almacenamiento del agua, del sistema eléctrico y de energía… y todo lo demás que hace habitable este asentamiento subterráneo.

Todo es un poco confuso para mí; pero Jasper me asegura que no tengo qué comprender todo a la vez—solo aceptar y entender, por ahora, que funciona.

También aprendo que a las pantallas las llaman _monitores_ , y que de alguna manera todas están conectadas a una gran máquina central llamada _computadora_ —que por sí misma es capaz de almacenar una cantidad masiva de información, y tiene la función de desempeñar muchas tareas intricadas y que consumen tiempo para el asentamiento. De algún modo también puede 'pensar'—así como hacer predicciones fiables, y realizar cálculos minuciosamente precisos—basándose únicamente en la información que se le envía a través de 'sensores'.

Una vez más, Jasper me dice que no me preocupe en tratar de entender el _cómo_ en este momento.

Uno de los monitores empieza a emitir un estridente pitido insistente, y una diminuta luz roja en la parte superior parpadea varias veces. La mujer llamada Cora en seguida toca varios botones en rápida sucesión, y la pantalla se llena con el rostro de un hombre desconocido para mí. Sin embargo, me sonríe calurosamente cuando parece verme directamente a través de la superficie de la máquina—presentándose como Gagan, el científico a cargo de las operaciones de la estación espacial.

"¿Puede verme?" Le pregunto a Cora, en un susurro asombrado.

"Sí," me sonríe en respuesta. "Y también puede escucharte."

Solo puedo devolverle la mirada atónito cuando me doy cuenta que estoy hablando con una persona que está miles de kilómetros en el cielo sobre mí.

Jasper se inclina sobre mi hombro—y entonces Gagan también lo saluda—antes de decir que están listos para nuestra visita, y ansiosos por vernos.

"¿Vamos a ir ahí?" Pregunto con incredulidad, volviéndome para mirar a Jasper.

"¿No le dijiste?" Gagan pregunta.

"Na," Jasper sonríe. "Estaba por hacerlo. El transbordador está cargado, preparado y listo para partir. ¿Hay algo más que necesites que llevemos?"

Gagan sacude su cabeza diciendo que 'no' y cierra la transmisión, diciéndonos que nos verá pronto, antes que Jasper me lleve de vuelta por el área de asientos y saliendo por la otra puerta. Avanzamos por un pasadizo corto y estrecho que desciende de forma pronunciada.

Al final está otra pesada puerta que conduce a un espacio inmenso—definitivamente el espacio cerrado más grande en el que había estado—lleno de ruido y maquinaria. Apenas puedo ver el techo sombreado sobre mí cuando miro hacia arriba. Mirando alrededor, veo la pared de vidrio del cuarto de control por encima y detrás de nosotros. Cora y sus compañeros de trabajo están observando, y saludan con la mano cuando notan que los estoy viendo.

Este vasto _hangar_ , como me informa Jasper que lo llaman, es un hervidero de actividad: a donde sea que miro, veo gente trabajando. En un lado del lugar está un vehículo muy grande de apariencia algo voluminosa—que finalmente reconozco como un transbordador, cuando recuerdo las fotos que mi madre me mostró previamente. Mirándolo ahora, me doy cuenta que es más grande que toda la casa de mis padres en el valle; pero incluso _su_ impresionante y voluminoso tamaño es eclipsado, varias veces, por el resto de este lugar cavernoso.

Veo cómo una línea de personas empuja carritos muy cargados subiendo una rampa hacia el interior del transbordador, mientras que otro grupo parece estar reparando un panel en su costado. Puedo escuchar el repiqueteo de metal siendo golpeado, interrumpido intermitentemente por el brusco sonido de gritos con instrucciones.

Al permitir que mi mirada asombrada divague una vez más por el hangar, noto a un número de land rovers—como el que Jasper y Bella usaron para traerme aquí, después de rescatarme del páramo—estacionados a lo largo de la pared de enfrente. También parecen estar siendo sometidos a limpieza y reparación; puedo ver herramientas y partes dispersas alrededor de varios de ellos.

Piezas de apariencia voluminosa de metal o equipo están agrupadas justo más allá de los rovers. Cuando le pregunto, Jasper confirma que, de hecho, son partes de repuesto tomadas de otros transbordadores desechado a través de los años, o que ya no pueden repararse. Los ingenieros en el asentamiento reutilizan todo lo que pueden para mantener funcionando los dos trasbordadores.

En una esquina del fondo, veo lo que parece ser el armazón quemado de un transbordador más pequeño. En este enorme y ajetreado taller de constante actividad, reparación y reutilización, su aislado esqueleto ennegrecido es un feo recordatorio de que algo debe haber salido muy mal. Jasper viene a pararse junto a mí cuando me le quedo mirando por varios minutos.

"¿Qué pasó?" Pregunto.

"Un accidente," responde finalmente.

"Debe haber sido muy grave."

Jasper no responde de inmediato. Por la esquina de mi ojo, puedo verlo asentir despacio antes de volverse hacia mí.

"Edward…" Empieza, vacilante. "Los padres de Bella, Charles y Renee, iban a bordo de ese transbordador cuando voló hacia el borde de una repentina e inesperada tormenta. El piloto trató de desviar el curso, trató de encontrar un lugar seguro para aterrizar; pero todo estaba pasando muy rápido—y fue demasiado tarde. El viento atrapó al transbordador, y empezó a darle volteretas, una y otra vez; él no pudo recuperar el control y finalmente se estrelló. Cuando lo hizo, debe haberse encendido y se quemó inmediatamente; probablemente luego del impacto. Los tres murieron."

"Oh, querido Ares," susurro, enfermo por las imágenes en mi mente. "No lo sabía. Nunca nos dijeron exactamente qué pasó; solo que hubo un accidente que reclamó sus vidas. ¿Lo sabe Bella?"

"Sí, ha visto los restos."

"No puedo creer que lo haya mantenido en secreto. Nunca dijo nada de lo que sucedió."

"Bueno, en realidad no podía contarle a nadie, ¿o sí?" Responde. "Tuvo que guardar muchos secretos los últimos años."

Sacudiendo mi cabeza en simpatía, Jasper reflexiona por un momento antes de comentar otra vez.

"Creo que, con excepción de mi madre, ella debe de ser una de las mujeres—por no decir la mujer—más fuerte que he conocido… incluso si _está_ muerta de miedo por los haboobs."

La expresión pensativa de Jasper se relaja por su poco entusiasta intento de humor, y me sonríe débilmente al mismo tiempo que se encoge de hombros y continúa.

"Pero puedo entender por qué," añade, mirando hacia atrás a los restos. "No estoy seguro de haber visto alguna vez a alguien tan enojado o alterado como lo estaba ella cuando nos fuimos sin encontrarte en el cañón. Le aseguré que estarías a salvo; pero no creo que me haya creído hasta que te encontramos días después. Por supuesto, para entonces habías sido mordido por un Fanger, y ella se culpaba por eso—y también por todo lo demás que sucedió."

"Es una mujer extraordinaria," declara, al empezar a caminar hacia un transbordador más pequeño y modernizado en el centro del lugar. "Espero que aprecies lo afortunado que eres de tenerla; y espero que te haya echo arrastrar, al menos un poco, antes de perdonarte anoche."

Cuando no respondo a su declaración… eligiendo en vez de eso solo seguirlo en silencio… Jasper me mira por encima de su hombro.

"¿Edward…?"

Mi rostro debe mostrar mi culpa, porque se detiene abruptamente, y se vuelve para mirarme.

"Por favor, dime que en algún momento buscaste ayer a Bella, después de que tu conversación con mi madre terminó."

Puedo sentir mi rostro calentarse al mismo tiempo que sacudo la cabeza, tratando de no mirar a sus ojos acusadores.

"¿No hablaste con ella? ¿No te disculpaste por ignorarla cuando trató de explicarte las cosas ayer en el invernadero? ¿Y no te disculpaste por nada de lo que pasó después?"

"No," tartamudeo, tratando de reunir mis pensamientos para una explicación de por qué había elegido no buscarla, por qué en vez de eso me había ocultado en mi habitación. "Yo solo… quiero decir, no pude… era…"

"Edward," me interrumpe. "Tú eres muchas, muchas cosas; pero nunca pensé que una de ellas fuera estúpido, hermanito." Con un bufido y rodando sus ojos, camina una vez más hacia el vehículo.

Después de un momento de aturdimiento, lo sigo, murmurando lo mucho que empieza a sonar como Hunter. Un ligero temblor en sus hombros y una suave risita me dicen que ha escuchado lo que dije.

Me detengo para dar una última y larga mirada alrededor de este increíble lugar. Me sorprende lo extrañamente familiar que se siente mucho de él. Las herramientas, el equipo y la maquinaria—aunque utilizados para propósitos muy diferentes—podrían sustituirse fácilmente por aquellos que se encuentran en el valle. Entonces, quizás los principios básicos de ingeniería son los mismos—utilizados ya sea para construir transbordadores espaciales, para planear complicados sistemas de control de agua, o instalar complejos telares accionados por agua.

Todo esto lo considero, mientras dejo que Jasper me lleve a un extremo del transbordador.

Una gran abertura parecida a una puerta ocupa parte de un costado. Como en la versión más grande, una rampa conduce hacia arriba y al interior, que está lleno de cajas y contenedores. Cuando pregunto por ellos, él explica que la mayoría están llenos de comida fresca; particularmente huevos, queso de cabra, y otros productos animales que no pueden cultivarse en la estación. También hay varias canastas llenas de productos de repostería—pan, pastelillos de miel y otros postres—que la pequeña tripulación ven como obsequios especiales.

Continúa explicando que solo una cápsula sigue apenas operacional en la estación espacial, y está reservada principalmente para vegetales y algunas frutas que crecen rápidamente. Las otras cápsulas fueron desmanteladas, y sus partes usadas para modificar las naves que se han ido a través de los años.

Y entonces, durante su explicación, se me ocurre algo: no hay un lugar aquí en el asentamiento para criar animales para proporcionar los huevos, el queso y la carne que se ha servido desde que llegué, o para cultivar el trigo para la harina en el pan y los 'panqueques' de Alice que tanto había disfrutado.

Cuando le señalo esto a Jasper, confiesa que por generaciones, los otros valles han mantenido abastecido el asentamiento y a la estación espacial con comida; pero por varios años ya, nuestro valle se ha quedado como el único responsable de enviarles suministros.

Haciendo una pausa en su respuesta, presiona una palanca que simultáneamente eleva la rampa y cierra la abertura en la parte trasera del transbordador. Luego, señalando a un sistema de correas y redes, me hace un gesto para que lo ayude a asegurar todos los contenedores en su lugar, explicando que el movimiento o desplazamiento de las cajas mientras volamos podría ser muy peligroso.

Es mientras lo estoy ayudando que noto una caja larga llena de zanahorias frescas. Todos los eventos de ayer vuelven de golpe—y me pierdo en mis pensamientos viendo a Bella usar su don para forzar a los vegetales a crecer, y luego confesar que su madre tenía la misma habilidad.

"¿Edward…?" Jasper pregunta, cuando nota mi falta de movimiento.

Susurrando 'zanahorias', me vuelvo hacia mi hermano y pregunto si estas son las mismas que Bella hizo crecer ayer. Él asiente diciéndome que lo son.

"¿Eso es lo que… eso es lo que Renee hacía? ¿Estaba ayudando a que crecieran los vegetales y la fruta para el asentamiento y la estación espacial?"

Observándome con cuidado, Jasper asiente otra vez.

"¿Estaba haciendo eso cuando el accidente ocurrió?"

"Sí," por fin admite. "La cosecha de nuestro valle había sido más ligera de lo esperado, así que Renee estuvo aquí por varias semanas, forzando a los vegetales y frutas a crecer y madurar. Cuando tuvieron suficiente para el asentamiento y un poco extra para la estación, ella y Charles ayudaron al piloto a cargar el transbordador para hacer el viaje con los suministros. Estuvieron ahí varios días, mientras ella trabajaba en la cápsula de comida reponiendo lo que tenían almacenado, antes de volver."

"¿Y fue entonces que la tormenta los atrapó?"

"Sí."

"¿Y Bella sabe todo esto?"

"Sí, Edward," bufa. "Te lo dije…"

Antes de que pueda terminar, lo interrumpo otra vez. "¿Ha estado ella alguna vez en la estación espacial? ¿Ha viajado con suministros?"

Jasper me analiza por un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza en comprensión. "No, Edward, nunca ha estado. Nunca pediríamos eso de ella; sería muy cruel. Aunque… conociendo a Bella… tal vez lo haga de todos modos, si pensara que es muy importante. O si pensara que es su deber."

Es claro el significado de lo que dice Jasper, y asiento con mi cabeza… todo mientras susurro, "Bien, bien, por supuesto"… antes de seguirlo al frente del transbordador; aliviado de que ella haya estado a salvo—y al mismo tiempo—reconociendo su mención deliberada a su fuerza y valentía.

Un panel de ventanas sesgadas y ligeramente inclinadas ocupa parte del frente del transbordador. Mirando por ellas, puedo ver las paredes distantes en torno a nosotros, así como una superficie despejada y parecida a un camino frente a nosotros. Jasper me hace un gesto para que tome asiento en una de las seis sillas acojinadas frente a las ventanas. Me muestra cómo sujetar y asegurar varios cinturones y correas gruesas y con tejido muy apretado alrededor de mi cuerpo—todo los que, me explica, me mantendrán bien asegurado durante el despegue, y si encontráramos cualquier turbulencia durante el vuelo. Tomando el asiento junto a mí, él se asegura, y entonces empieza a accionar interruptores y presionar botones en los paneles de equipo frente a nosotros.

Una pantalla parpadea a la vida, y aparece la imagen de Cora del centro de control. Ella y Jasper hablan por varios minutos, repasando lo que ellos llaman un sistema de revisión, y luego hablan de varias tormentas pequeñas que hay en las inmediaciones. Después de decidir que ninguna es un peligro inmediato para nosotros, le dice a Jasper que tenemos permiso para irnos, y nos desea un buen viaje.

"Voy a encender los motores ahora, Edward," Jasper me informa. "Se va a poner muy ruidoso; pero en realidad no hay nada de qué preocuparse."

Me mira, expectante, hasta que asiento.

"También me voy a conectar con la computadora que controla el transbordador. Puede que parezca extraño; pero una vez más—no hay nada de qué preocuparse."

Sé que sus palabras son para tranquilizarme; pero aun así experimento un momento de pánico cuando un fuerte rugido llena el transbordador, y empieza a temblar con una vibración que llega hasta los huesos.

Jasper coge un pequeño dispositivo con cuatro extremos del panel frente a nosotros. Coloca la parte más larga sobre su cabeza, donde encaja de forma segura de oreja a oreja. Un extremo con una pequeña perilla redondeada se coloca dentro de su oído, y otro se ajusta para quedar frente a su boca. La cuarta parte se abre para convertirse en una pequeña pantalla, que él coloca en su lugar frente a su ojo izquierdo. Imágenes empiezan a pasar rápidamente por la pantalla, y puedo ver su ojo moverse de un lado al otro, siguiendo su movimiento.

Entonces, Jasper coloca su mano derecha en un panel empotrado junto a él—y veo, fascinado, cómo una bola redonda emerge debajo de su palma. Él curvea su mano sobre ella y alrededor del artefacto, encajando sus dedos en varias hendiduras. Luces empiezan a brillar debajo de las yemas de sus dedos, y numerosos cables delgados emergen para envolverse dentro y alrededor de sus dedos y su mano.

Cuando está asegurado a la bola, mi hermano me mira, una sonrisa burlona moviendo ligeramente las comisuras de su boca cuando me ve mirándolo. "¿Listo para volar, Edward?" Me pregunta.

Solo puedo asentir, vacilante, antes que me advierta que espere un momento. El rugido de los motores y la vibración del transbordador se incrementan dramáticamente… hasta que se combinan poderosamente en una cacofonía de sonido y movimiento que amenaza con superar todos mis sentidos. Veo los dedos de Jasper moverse sobre la bola de control, mientras sus ojos continúan recorriendo de un lado al otro la información que está viendo en la pantalla de su cabeza.

Sus labios se mueven otra vez; pero ni siquiera puedo escuchar mis propios pensamientos—mucho menos lo que está diciendo—por sobre el estruendoso ruido que nos rodea.

Lentamente, rueda su mano hacia adelante… y entonces nos estamos moviendo.

Por un segundo, encuentro imposible entender qué tan velozmente podríamos, o incluso ya estábamos viajando; pero cuando echo un vistazo por la ventana y veo las paredes del lugar pasar como un borrón, me doy cuenta que no solo vamos a gran velocidad—vamos como un rayo desde el centro de la lugar hacia un par de grandes puertas de metal que acechan amenazadoras frente a nosotros.

Un grito estrangulado empieza a subir por mi garganta, y trago convulsivamente para retener el desayuno que había comido antes—justo cuando también amenazaba con salir por mi boca. Sé que mis ojos están muy abiertos y asustados; mis dedos con los nudillos blancos por aferrarme a los reposabrazos de mi silla. Puedo sentir mi corazón latiendo con fuerza en mi pecho, y entonces—justo cuando creo que de ninguna manera podremos evitar la muerte segura acechando frente a nosotros—las puertas se abren, y atravesamos la entrada hacia afuera.

Tengo una momentánea sensación de alivio—que desaparece, igual de rápido—cuando veo lo que está frente a nosotros.

Y, más que nada, lo que _no_.

Hay una calzada de tierra dura y compacta que conduce directamente a una pequeña colina ligeramente inclinada a la distancia. Después de esa colina… no hay nada. Me toma unos segundos comprender que la razón por la que no puedo ver nada más allá de la colina es porque debe marcar el borde de la pequeña meseta en la que ha sido construido el asentamiento. Y del otro lado oculto de ese borde están… los acantilados.

Todo esto lo registra mi mente por un momento mientras observo la mano de Jasper presionar con fuerza la bola de control a la que está conectado. El repentino aumento de velocidad me echa hacia atrás en mi asiento, y solo puedo ver con absoluto horror cómo aceleramos rápidamente hacia el final de la calzada.

La parte frontal del transbordador se inclina ligeramente hacia arriba cuando llegamos a la cima de la colina… y luego el suelo desaparece debajo de nosotros… y entonces… entonces estamos volando.

El repentino despegue del suelo me hace sentir mareado, como si mi cuerpo no nos hubiera acompañado en el lanzamiento. El rugido de los motores ha disminuido; y la violenta y estremecedora vibración de alguna forma se ha detenido al instante, ahora que salimos disparados silenciosamente por el aire. El único sonido que rompe el repentino silencio es el brusco jadeo de mi aliento.

Jasper me mira con preocupación, y me pregunta si estoy bien.

Asiento, tartamudeando que solo necesito algo de tiempo.

"¿Qué?" Demando, cuando lo sorprendo poco a poco empezar a sonreír.

"Lo hiciste bien, hermanito; mucho mejor que yo la primera vez," admite.

"¿Qué sucedió en tu primera vez?"

"Bueno…" Se ríe. "¡Solo digamos que tú tuviste más éxito en retener tu desayuno que yo!"

Cuando me uno a su risa, puedo sentir que mi cuerpo se permite relajarse un poco… y algo de la tensión deja los cerrados confines del espacio entre nosotros.

Pasamos los siguientes minutos en silencio, mientras observo a Jasper ajustar el ángulo y velocidad de nuestra vuelo. Rueda suavemente la bola de control y el transbordador se inclina hacia un lado, mientras que el frente—o la _nariz_ , como Jasper la llama—se inclina ligeramente hacia el suelo.

"Mira por la ventana," Jasper hace un gesto con su cabeza.

Cuando lo hago, solo puedo distinguir el asentamiento, su extensión a cientos de metros debajo de nosotros.

"Voy a dejarnos caer para verlo de cerca," me dice, antes de ejecutar una serie de espirales descendentes.

El domo transparente más grande sobre el comedor es más fácil de reconocer, así como el contorno de los numerosos pasillos que parten de él. Diviso el domo más pequeño del invernadero al final de uno de esas secciones, luego un grupo grande de molinos de viento que deben estar bombeando toda el agua que se está usando. Sin embargo, hay muchas otras estructuras y máquinas que no soy capaz de identificar.

En los siguientes minutos, mientras continuamos dando círculos en el asentamiento, Jasper explica todo lo que estamos viendo. Aprendo sobre ductos de aire usados para introducir y sacar el aire de los edificios. Me muestra resplandecientes paneles solares generando electricidad, y sensores que reúnen y envían información a la computadora; y finalmente, cuando gradualmente comenzamos a recuperar altitud, me señala los límites del acantilado de lo que alguna vez fue una isla, rodeada por agua, en la que fue construido el asentamiento.

En nuestra siguiente pasada, Jasper señala algo por la ventana; y me doy cuenta que puedo ver un área densa de la neblina verde venenosa que bordea el páramo. Levantando mis ojos, miro hacia el frente, y ahí está—su punta puntiaguda apenas visible, la capa de nieve blanca brillando en la luz del sol.

"Olympus," susurro.

El transbordador cambia de curso, y ahora estamos volando hacia esa montaña alta que marca la ubicación de nuestro hogar. Debajo de nosotros está la seca y polvosa amplitud extensa del páramo. Puedo ver formaciones rocosas, y líneas apenas visibles de lo que pudieran ser caminos o senderos entrecruzándose sobre la arena, cuando Jasper desciende el transbordador para volar cerca del suelo.

Entonces veo la boca del cañón Ares Vallis a mi derecha, y Jasper dirige el transbordador hacia allá. Desde esta altura, es fácil ver la semejanza del canal seco a las estriaciones en el mapa que Hunter había trazado para mí, en el cuarto de archivos en nuestro valle.

Es difícil de entender lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida desde esa tarde… hace solo unas semanas.

El cañón se estrecha, su lecho rocoso fácil de seguir a medida que desaparece hacia el norte. Aquí es donde el haboob se me vino encima; donde corrí por mi vida de los vientos que arrancan la piel; donde busqué refugio en la ciudad desierta de Korinth.

El transbordador se inclina bruscamente hacia la derecha—y entonces estamos volando sobre Korinth, abandonada para siempre al borde del cañón. Después de rodearla una vez, Jasper se vuelve hacia el oeste, donde nos movemos sobre los acantilados que marcan el borde de nuestra meseta. Y entonces, abriéndose debajo de nosotros, está… _nuestro_ valle.

No puede evitar el '¡Oh!' que se me escapa, al mirar hacia abajo al verde exuberante que separa nuestro valle de todo el marrón que lo rodea. La demarcación es tan repentina—tan _sorprendente_ —que la exclamación deja mis labios sin pensarlo.

Nuestro valle es hermoso… verdaderamente acogedor, con su verde fertilidad… y me abruma una desgarradora tristeza cuando pienso en el futuro que le espera a mi hogar. Que sea el último… y único lugar, sobre el suelo, donde la vida todavía existe en este planeta… hace de su futuro final aún más doloroso.

Jasper guía el transbordador en silencio a otro gran círculo, por encima y alrededor del borde exterior del valle, antes de empezar a distanciarnos de la superficie. Veo cómo el suelo desaparece debajo de nosotros; el verde sustentador de vida de nuestro hogar se pierde gradualmente en la agobiante ausencia de vida de los marrones muertos y opacos rojos del resto del planeta.

Observo hasta que se convierte en una gigantesca bola de color óxido, rodeada por la negrura oscura del espacio.

Las palabras de mi padre del día anterior, explicando la inevitable muerte de nuestro planeta, se repiten en mi mente. Ahora las comprendo, en un nivel visceral… al mirar una última vez, al mundo moribundo debajo de mí… antes de que Jasper incline el transbordador hacia arriba al cielo; y aceleremos hacia la estación espacial—con la última nave esperando ahí—que representa el futuro de nuestra gente.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Que emocionante para Edward todo lo que ha experimentado estos días, como dice él, difícil de creer todo lo que ha cambiado su vida en unas semanas. Ahora va camino a la estación espacial y verá la nave que les servirá para salir del planeta. Alguien por ahí comentó lo raro que es que vivieran tan en armonía con la naturaleza, de forma algo rudimentaria y que ahora tengan naves. Es cierto, parece extraño, pero tienen que recordar que el mundo ya había alcanzado un gran potencial en lo que se refiere a tecnología y conocimientos avanzados cuando el mundo empezó a deteriorarse, los científicos trataron de ayudar pero no les hicieron caso, ellos dejaron el planeta para vivir en la estación espacial, obviamente usando naves espaciales para llegar a ella y con sus conocimientos y usando los recursos que aún les quedaban las mantuvieron en buenas condiciones. Los valles trataron de vivir más conscientes de los recursos naturales por las muestras evidentes del deterioro del planeta y esperando que pudieran vivir todavía mucho tiempo en él, pero al menos seis de esos valles sabían de la existencia de la estación espacial, las naves y la tecnología, Olympus también, pero recuerden que cuando todos decidieron empezar a dejar el planeta y las mujeres de Olympus decidieron comenzar a reintroducir los dones en su gente, a los oficiales de Olympus no les gustó la idea y volvieron una vez más al aislamiento resucitando la amenaza del Thaay, de ahí que Edward y todos los demás en el valle no sabían de la existencia de naves, o computadoras y toda la tecnología de la que ahora se maravilla Edward. Espero haberme explicado, pero como ya les dije en el capítulo anterior, espero que podamos hablar sobre sus dudas y comparar notas ;) Mientras tanto, no olviden por favor que lo que nos mantiene haciendo esto, es saber que ustedes leen y aprecian el tiempo dedicado para su diversión, y qué mejor forma de demostrar su aprecio que un review, así que usen el cuadrito de abajo y díganme qué les pareció. Por causas de fuerza mayor, en otras palabras que estuve enfermita :( no había podido subir capítulo, pero espero que recuperemos el ritmo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: aliceforever85, liduvina, Sully YM, Noelia, Vrigny, Manligrez, Kabum, dushakis, Say's Maryluna, Tecupi, Cristal82, Ninee95, PRISOL, Lazz Cullen, sueosliterarios, JessMel, Summer Suny, bbluelilas, freedom2604, Kriss21, torrespera172, calvialexa, Ross, Nancy, Diablillo07, Adriu, Ivonne Evange, carolaap, patymdn, injoa, lagie, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, kaja0507, myaenriquez02, Melany, Tata XOXO, rjnavajas, Alma Figueroa, solecitopucheta1, Lizdayanna, Noir Lark, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, AuroraShade, tulgarita, glow0718, EriCastelo, Pam Malfoy Black, Gabriela Cullen, Pili, Liz Vidal, Mafer, andyG, y algunos anónimos.**_


	29. Capítulo 29

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo veintinueve**

 **EPOV**

En el siguiente par de horas, Jasper y yo hablamos de todas las cosas relacionadas con el espacio, volar, y la nave.

Lo bombardeo con cientos de preguntas que se me vienen a la mente.

¿Qué tan lejos está la estación espacial?

¿Qué significa el término 'atmósfera'?

Si estamos por encima de la 'atmósfera', ¿cómo podemos seguir respirando dentro de la estación espacial o el transbordador?

Y, hablando del transbordador…

¿Cuándo—y cómo—aprendió él a volarlo?

¿Cuál es su fuente de energía?

¿Por qué no solo vuelve a caer al planeta?

Si la estación espacial, los transbordadores y las naves son viejas—construidas incluso antes de que Avaro llegara al poder— ¿cómo es que todavía existen, y no se han deteriorado?

¿A qué se refiere con 'vacío espacial'—y cómo eso protege las naves?

Las preguntas fluyen una tras otra, cada respuesta conduciendo naturalmente a otra pregunta—y a absorber la nueva información aparentemente antinatural y que cambia la realidad cuando Jasper responde todas pacientemente, una por una.

Se me ocurre que él podría ser un buen entrenador, y aún mejor instructor.

Finalmente, nuestro principal tema de conversación se vuelve la nave hacia dónde nos dirigimos. Mi preocupación más inmediata se centra en por qué no hay suficiente lugar a bordo para todos, y por qué es tan importante el que yo suspenda el tiempo dentro de la nave.

Por las respuestas de mi hermano, descubro que aunque la nave es enorme—más grande que cualquier cosa que hayamos visto—la mayor parte de su interior es simplemente una enorme bodega de carga; solo un cavernoso espacio cerrado y vacío, construido principalmente para transportar mineral de metal a granel que, antiguamente, se extraía de nuestras lunas.

Nuestro planeta, explica él, contenía solo unos cuantos depósitos y vetas esparcidas de la mayoría de los metales y minerales que nuestros ancestros descubrieron necesitarían para su tecnología en expansión. Cuando esos suministros existentes fueron agotados rápidamente, se aventuraron al espacio—suponiendo que esos mismos metales y rastros de elementos detectados en pequeñas rocas golpeando nuestra superficie también podrían encontrarse en nuestras lunas, o un cinturón de asteroides cercano.

Unos años más tarde, después de misiones exploratorias en las que exitosamente identificaron depósitos de lo que estaban buscando, con el tiempo construyeron naves para viajar de ida y vuelta—transportando pequeños equipos pero altamente especializados, entrenados para conseguir y extraer el mineral del metal que encontraron ahí.

Ya que solo se necesitó una tripulación mínima durante esos viajes mineros, la nave nunca fue diseñada para almacenar, separar y distribuir las masivas cantidades de agua, comida y suministros que se necesitarían; ni estaba equipada con la capacidad para procesar los desechos que se producirían por un número tan grande de personas, durante los muchos meses que tomaría llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Y en ello yacía el problema: llevar unas cuantas personas, con suficientes suministros; o evacuar a más personas—con menos provisiones para sustentarlas.

La primera opción de dejar a alguien es completamente impensable; la segunda resultaría en un inimaginable horror si llegara algún desastre inesperado, y toda la comida y el agua se agotaran antes que la nave pudiera llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Sin embargo, mi escudo, con sus habilidades para detener el tiempo parece resolver el problema.

Mientras que Bella y yo podamos mantenerlo, toda nuestra gente debería poder irse en la nave, para entonces permanecer seguros a bordo—suspendidos en una especie de estado mental y físico crepuscular, sin necesidad de comida o agua—hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino.

Jasper también explica cómo mi escudo protegerá la nave contra cualquiera de los escombros espaciales que podríamos encontrar durante nuestra travesía. Encuentro difícil de creer como algo tan pequeño como una roca del tamaño de un puño podría provocar un daño extenso a la nave; pero él me asegura que es una posibilidad real, considerando la considerable velocidad a la que estaremos viajando—refiriéndose aún a _otro_ concepto que tengo problemas en comprender.

Es mientras estamos discutiendo sobre mi escudo y sus habilidades que Jasper me sugiere que practique abriéndolo en torno al transbordador para que pueda experimentar cómo se siente. Cuando titubeo, sin saber cómo le afectará a él, me recuerda que él y Bella fueron capaces de funcionar dentro de él durante nuestro escape de los Yippers.

Rodear el transbordador con mi escudo se siente un poco extraño. Sé que está ahí; pero no puedo sentir ninguna presión contra él, o verlo en realidad en la oscuridad afuera de las ventanas. Jasper me instruye a expandirlo, luego contraerlo. Practico haciéndolo más delgado, débil; luego intento fortalecerlo hasta ser una barrera dura y sólida. Cada alteración afecta mi energía de una forma ligeramente diferente—desde un ligero esfuerzo insignificante, a un impulso de fuerza determinado—y me concentro en memorizar la forma en que me hace sentir cada uno.

Por último, Jasper me recomienda que lo deje abierto alrededor del transbordador—para luego tratar de ignorarlo, mientras comemos el almuerzo que él ha proporcionado y continuamos con nuestras actividades normales.

Esto prueba ser mucho más fácil de hacer de lo que pensé que sería.

El escudo está ahí, apenas más allá de mi consciencia; pero soy capaz de disfrutar de nuestra comida y conversación, sin pensar activamente en él. Mi hermano se ríe al ver mi engreída satisfacción cuando me doy cuenta que ha pasado más de una hora desde que he pensado en el escudo; pero sigue en el mismo lugar—todavía abierto, aún protegiéndonos, sin mucho esfuerzo de mi parte.

Sin embargo, la seguridad que gano con este logro en seguida es minada gravemente, cuando Jasper anuncia abruptamente que es el momento de mi lección de vuelo.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza en negación, aun así cojo unos auriculares como lo que él está usando, y—siguiendo sus instrucciones—los ajusto para encajar sobre mi cabeza, mi oído, mi boca y mi ojo. Entonces, deliberadamente coloco mi mano sobre el panel de descanso junto a mí… y veo la esfera redonda emerger gradualmente bajo mi palma, mientras encajo cuidadosamente mis dedos en las hendiduras en sus costados.

Aunque estoy esperando los diminutos cables que empiezan a emerger, todavía me sobresalto al sentirlos retorcerse sobre mi piel. Jadeo sorprendido cuando siento un pequeño pinchazo en la punta de cada dedo y me doy cuento que un cable, o los cables, realmente han entrado a mi mano. No hay verdadero dolor; solo una ligera sensación de cosquilleo donde ahora estoy totalmente conectado a la bola de navegación.

Puedo escuchar la voz de Jasper en mi oído asegurándome que lo estoy haciendo bien, instándome a relajarme.

Y entonces algo sucede.

Por el más breve de los momentos—una minúscula demora, entre el parpadeo de un ojo y el siguiente—me siento suspendido; desconectado de mis sentidos, como si hubiera sido… por unos pocos y sutiles segundos… _pausado_.

Siento una presión en mi cabeza, la sensación de alguien o _algo_ esperando fuera de mi percepción mental. Cuando abro mi mente, está ahí; no completamente humano en su inteligencia y poder; pero aun extrañamente _parecido a un humano_ en su presencia.

La extrañeza del contacto causa que titubee antes de profundizar la conexión; pero antes de que pueda explorar más las sensaciones, me distrae una voz hablándome al oído.

"Bienvenido, Edward, hijo de Esme," dice. La voz tiene una naturaleza rara. Suena masculina; pero sus palabras son ligeramente alteradas, tanto en su cadencia como en su pronunciación.

"¿Quién…? ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?" Finalmente logro tartamudea.

"Cora me informó que hoy acompañarías a tu hermano, Jasper," me dice. "Cuando colocaste tu mano en la bola de navegación, me tomé la libertad de tomar una pequeña muestra de tu sangre para confirmar tu identidad. Espero que no te moleste que lo haya hecho, ya que facilitará nuestra conexión en el futuro."

"¿Tú… tienes un nombre?" Pregunto, vacilante. "¿Cómo debería llamarte?"

Por un momento, hay silencio… y empiezo a preguntarme si hice la pregunta equivocada. Entonces, de pronto, una de las grandes pantallas frente a nosotros se enciende, y veo la imagen de un hombre mayor. Está mirando hacia el frente; su cabeza, sus hombros y parte de su pecho está visible. Su ropa impersonal: una camisa de color crema, con ninguna marca visible o insignia. Cabello castaño claro, con canas abundantes y deslumbrantes ojos azules, destacan un rostro de otra forma de apariencia normal. No hay nada en el fondo negro detrás de él que indique dónde está, o que dé alguna pista de su identidad.

Aunque hay algo en él vagamente familiar, sé que nunca lo he conocido.

Sus ojos buscan en el lugar a nuestro alrededor, antes de enfocarse en mí. "Hola, Edward, hijo de Esme," la voz repite. Esta vez, escucho las palabras en mi auricular, así como del hombre en la pantalla. Su voz es más profunda, la cadencia más normal. Sonríe un poco, y luego me saluda una vez más.

"Hola, nieto."

"¿Quién…quién eres tú?" Consigo decir con voz estrangulada, mi mente dando vueltas por las posibilidades de lo que ha dicho. "¿Eres el padre de Esme?"

"No, no su padre. En realidad, también soy su abuelo—aunque muy, muy lejano."

"No… no comprendo." Incluso al decir las palabras, me doy cuento que sí sé quién es; pero las implicaciones de admitir _esa_ comprensión son más de las que puedo aceptar por el momento.

Mirando fijamente la imagen frente a mí, por fin logro susurrar. "¿Ares?"

"Sí."

Y esa sola palabra de pronto hace añicos todas las nociones preconcebidas de la realidad a las que me había estado aferrando en los últimos días.

He tenido que aprender, comprender, y aceptar muchas nuevas verdades sobre mi mundo y mi lugar en él.

Pero esa simple y pequeña palabra—expresada en un simple tono declaratorio de reconocimiento y estimación—confirma que hay un entero, vasto y establecido mundo oculto de secretos todavía esperando por mí. Secretos existentes que afectarán totalmente mi entera comprensión sobre el pasado, presente y futuro del tiempo, la muerte, y la existencia.

Me desplomo hacia atrás en mi silla, desconcertado y confundido. "Pero tú estás… tú estás…"

"¿Muerto?" Se ríe entre dientes, interrumpiendo mi tartamudeo. "Tienes razón, Edward. Mi cuerpo físico murió hace mucho tiempo; pero mi inteligencia y mi personalidad fueron añadidas a la computadora cuando modifiqué su programación. Lo que estás viendo es la representación… una grabación de mi rostro y mi voz que fue tomada hace mucho tiempo, para entonces almacenarse en la computadora. Mi imagen está siendo manipulada para ayudar a comunicarnos."

Frunciendo el ceño, estudio la imagen, tratando de entender su explicación. ¿Estoy hablando con un hombre, una máquina, o algo que es una combinación de ambos? La peculiaridad de la entidad que toco con mi mente sostiene que es una combinación de las dos.

Ares también me observa. Sus ojos parpadean, su cabeza se inclina, y sus labios se curvean hacia arriba en una ligera sonrisa. Encuentro difícil de creer que él es una proyección en la pantalla y no una persona real.

"Estás tratando de decidir qué soy, ¿no es así, Edward?"

Asintiendo, le admito a él y a mí mismo que aún no comprendo qué es él, o cómo llegó a formar parte de la computadora y de este transbordador.

"Tiene su historia; pero creo que tenemos tiempo para que te la cuente—y aunque Jasper ya ha escuchado esto antes," asiente hacia mi hermano, antes de volverse nuevamente hacia mí con otra sonrisa, "No creo que le importe escucharla de nuevo."

Le echo un vistazo a mi hermano, que me observa con cuidado. "¿Sabías todo esto?" Agito mi mano libre hacia la pantalla y el equipo frente a nosotros. "Podrías haberme advertido, ¿sabes?"

Jasper solo me responde con una sonrisa de suficiencia, rodando sus ojos antes de declarar que no lo hubiera creído hasta que lo experimentara por mí mismo.

Tiene razón, por supuesto; nada en mi mundo en ese momento podía haberme preparado para ver y hablar a una imagen de mi respetado ancestro, y renombrado héroe de casi todas nuestras leyendas. Cualquier explicación que Jasper pudiera haberme dado—o que cualquier otro, para esto, hubiera ofrecido—palidecería en comparación con el acto real de comunicarme con Ares en la pantalla y en mi cabeza. Incluso ahora en medio de nuestra conversación, todavía me estoy cuestionando qué es real… o pensando, que tal vez, mi comprensión de lo que es _real_ necesita cambiar… y ampliarla para aceptar un concepto diferente de la realidad.

Abrumado por la dirección de mis pensamientos, los reservo para examinarlos en otro momento; en vez de eso, concentro mi atención de nuevo en Ares—que aún me observa pacientemente.

"Quizás si escuchas más de mi historia, te ayudará a comprender lo que soy, Edward." Cuando asiento, continúa. "Sé que Esme te ha explicado las circunstancias que rodean la fundación de nuestro valle."

Hizo una pausa, esperando una señal de aceptación de mi parte antes de empezar otra vez.

"Sabes sobre nuestro escape; el arma que lo hizo posible, y los acuerdos que tuvimos que hacer con las otras ciudades en intercambio por su ayuda. Fue una época excitante, pero también… _frustrante_."

"Excitante, porque estábamos construyendo una nueva sociedad, una nueva forma de vida. Excitante, porque—por primera vez, en la vida—teníamos la posibilidad real de reunir dos facciones de la misma gente que había sido dividida y separada, tanto por la distancia como por su ideología, por demasiado tiempo."

Ares se inclina hacia adelante, entusiasmándose con su historia mientras continúa.

"¡Imagina el desafío físico e intelectual! Oh, Edward, el ingeniero y científico en mí se deleitó con la planificación del sistema de agua; en la disposición de los caminos, villas y ciudades. Hubo campos y huertos qué diseñar y disponer; metales qué procesar, y madera qué triturar."

El rostro de Ares está resplandeciente y animado al continuar hablando de los primeros días de nuestro valle. Sus ojos brillan, y sus cejas se mueven dramáticamente cuando sonríe y frunce el ceño durante su relato. Líneas tenues y arrugas aparecen y desaparecen, incluso cuando sus expresiones faciales cambian tan rápido que apenas puedo distinguirlas—es imposible no notar la emoción en cada nota y tono de su voz.

Me doy cuenta que estoy sonriendo y asintiendo, reaccionando a él de la misma forma en que lo haría con una persona que de verdad estuviera sentada frente a mí. Una persona que fuera real; una persona que estuviera con vida.

"¡Pero Elizabeth era lo más frustrante de todo!" Oigo que dice Ares, al salir de mis reflexiones, intentando una vez más concentrarme en escuchar el resto de la historia.

"Ella era la persona más asombrosa que había conocido. Tan talentosa, muy poderosa… y aun así tan cariñosa y compasiva, incluso después de todo lo que había soportado en su vida." Su rostro y su voz se han suavizado mientras habla de la fundadora de nuestro valle.

"También era la mujer más obstinada, testaruda y arraigada en sus costumbres con la que había tratado de lidiar." Se ríe entonces, sacudiendo su cabeza y rodando los ojos, antes de continuar, con cariño. "Nos resistimos a nuestra atracción por un largo tiempo antes que finalmente tuviéramos que admitir que no podíamos negar nuestros sentimientos."

Ares hace una pausa, y observo como la tristeza poco a poco se apodera de su rostro.

"Amaba mucho a Elizabeth. Después de su muerte, quería dejar el valle. La echaba de menos, Edward," susurra, la pena reflejada en su rostro y en su voz. "Pero tenía una hija que criar, y una promesa que cumplir. Así que me quedé."

Lo veo mientras hace otra pausa… sus ojos desenfocados, como si estuviera perdido en sus recuerdos. Después de un momento suspira, encoge sus hombros y empieza a hablar. Una vez más, me encuentro reaccionando a él como si fuera una persona real; pero al mismo tiempo, una parte de mí se pregunta: ¿cómo puede verse tan vivo? ¿Cómo puede ser simplemente una imagen que la computadora está manipulando?

 _Debe_ haber más aquí de lo que ahora estoy comprendiendo.

"Eleni fue una mujer extraordinaria," continúa orgulloso. "Una combinación única de lo mejor de los dones de Elizabeth y mi experiencia científica. La vi madurar hasta convertirse en una líder cualificada y administradora exitosa. Después de que estuvo felizmente casada, y me hubiera hecho varias veces abuelo… después que se implementaron todos los planes y salvaguardas para proteger nuestro valle, y habíamos cumplido nuestras promesas a las otras ciudades… bueno, fue entonces que supe que era el tiempo de irme."

"Sé que la historia dice que atravesé la puerta en la muralla y desaparecí en el páramo. Pero lo que no les cuentan es que entonces me fui directamente al asentamiento subterráneo donde crecí, uniéndome a los otros científicos que ya habían previsto que algún día tendríamos que dejar el planeta."

"El daño al medio ambiente había pasado el punto de no retorno incluso antes que Elizabeth y yo lanzáramos el arma que destruyó el imperio de Avaro; pero ninguno de nosotros tenía idea de lo poderosas que eran las modificaciones que Avarus le había hecho. La antimateria que de alguna manera había fabricado y añadido a la bomba desató una reacción en cadena cuando explotó—rasgando nuestra atmósfera, destruyendo los campos magnéticos que nos protegían de los vientos solares y asegurando la muerte definitiva de nuestro planeta."

Ares desvía la mirada, sacudiendo su cabeza con tristeza, antes de enfocarse en mí una vez más.

"Muchas personas inocentes murieron ese día, Edward. Cargué con la culpa de mis acciones por el resto de mi vida; y el recuerdo de esa culpa está almacenada aquí, conmigo, en esta computadora."

Una expresión de profundo arrepentimiento se apodera del rostro de Ares, y no puedo evitar preguntarme qué tan terrible debe haber sido vivir con el conocimiento de haber causado tantas muertes. La imagen en la pantalla es la de un hombre humillado por esa experiencia, no el héroe orgulloso de nuestras leyendas.

Cuando habla otra vez, su voz es más baja, apagada.

"Después, cuando me di cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho, dediqué mi vida a mejorar la vida de las personas que quedaban en nuestro planeta—y a encontrar una forma de proporcionarles un escape seguro, cuando llegara el tiempo de irnos."

"De modo que, comenzamos a planear. Ya no teníamos los materiales o la tecnología para fabricar o construir nuevas naves espaciales; nos concentramos, en vez de eso, en mantener reparadas y en buenas condiciones de funcionamiento las que ya teníamos."

"Pusimos más énfasis en las computadoras que servían a las naves y el asentamiento. Esta era mi área de atención; y pasé el resto de mi vida encontrando la forma de incrementar su eficiencia y mejorar su desempeño. El primer paso fue unirlas en un sistema cohesivo, con todos los componentes individuales bajo la dirección de un programa principal."

"El segundo paso fue encontrar una manera de incrementar la facilidad y precisión de comunicación con la computadora. Los auriculares que estás usando—y la bola de navegación bajo tu mano—son dos de mis invenciones. Me llevaron a explorar otras formas más táctiles, inmediatas y efectivas de unir nuestras mentes con la máquina."

Mis dedos—enterrados profundamente en las hendiduras en la esfera redonda, y bien envueltos en los cables sensoriales—se tiraron espontáneamente al escuchar su comentario sobre nuestra conexión. Bufo irritado para mis adentros cuando me doy cuenta que subconscientemente había tratado de apartarme de esta extraña unión entre el hombre y la máquina.

Ares debe haber sentido mi repentina incomodidad, porque hizo una pausa en su narrativa para darme tiempo a calmarme, antes de continuar con su historia.

"Para cuando mi vida física llegó a su fin, había pasado tanto tiempo conectado a la computadora que mis recuerdos, mis pensamientos—ciertamente, mi mismísima consciencia—se había almacenado e integrado en su totalidad dentro de los bancos de datos; y aunque no era mi intención original, comprendí que básicamente me convertí en parte del cerebro electrónico que tiene el control de todo el sistema."

"Así que, para responder a tu pregunta sobre qué soy, Edward: Soy Ares. Una persona que ayudó a fundar nuestro valle; un hombre que una vez amó a una mujer llamada Elizabeth, y procreó a Eleni, tu ancestro. Todo lo que me hace un individuo único aún está aquí. Pero también soy una computadora; una máquina consciente a cargo de monitorear y controlar todos los sistemas que operan este transbordador, el asentamiento, y la estación espacial, y la nave acoplada ahí."

"En este momento, mi consciencia está enfocada aquí contigo y Jasper, mientras nos comunicamos; pero al mismo tiempo, otras de mis partes operacionales están llevando a cabo simultánea y sistemáticamente todas esas funciones que acabo de mencionar."

"Y solo para hacerlo más confuso para ti…"

Otra sonrisa arruga su rostro, antes de reírse entre dientes y continuar.

"También soy el transbordador. _Él soy yo, y yo soy parte de él_. Así como tu cerebro piensa y toma las decisiones críticas por todo tu cuerpo, yo también pienso y tomo las decisiones por este vehículo."

La mueca en mi rostro debe transmitir mi total desconcierto, porque Ares detiene su explicación, dándome el tiempo que necesito para considerar las implicaciones de su analogía.

Bajo la vista a mis rodillas, mis dedos, mis codos… todas las partes de mí en las que rara vez pienso, sin embargo, son usadas para todas mis actividades diarias. ¿Es esto lo que Ares siente? ¿Son las naves, el asentamiento y la estación 'partes' de su cuerpo que continúan existiendo y funcionando, aun cuando no está pensando en ellas conscientemente?

Todo es demasiado para considerarlo, para comprenderlo en este momento; y sacudo mi cabeza derrotado, jurando analizar esos pensamientos otro día.

Cuando miro nuevamente a la pantalla, encuentro a Ares observándome con cuidado. Asiente, como si me dijera que lo entiende, antes de continuar con su explicación.

"Mi objetivo principal es asegurar la seguridad del transbordador, y todas las personas en él. Si fuera necesario, podría pilotear y operar esta nave totalmente por mi cuenta; pero cuando nos vinculamos, mejoran las habilidades de ambos para llevar a cabo nuestra misión. Tus reacciones y sentidos más inmediatos, a los que puedo acceder cuando estamos conectados, pueden resultar más eficientes y competentes en cualquier momento que los miles de sensores conectados previamente en este vehículo, si lo hicieras solo. Como resultado de nuestra mejora simbiótica, nuestro todo combinado—trabajando juntos, utilizando mis procedimientos preprogramados con tus respuestas—se convierte en algo potencialmente superior que nuestras partes individuales."

"Por ejemplo: puedo sentir y monitorear el escudo protector que colocaste a nuestro alrededor."

"¿Puedes hacerlo?" Lo interrumpo, sorprendido.

"Oh, definitivamente," continúa. "Ya ha bloqueado varias cantidades pequeñas del polvo de la atmósfera. No el suficiente para ser peligroso; pero aún el suficiente para probar que es capaz de protegernos. De hecho, Edward, creo que podrías disminuir la fortaleza del escudo sin alterar su efectividad—de esa forma demandaría un menor consumo de energía de tu cuerpo del que estoy detectando—mientras se sigue manteniendo y desempeñando su función."

Todavía confundido por el concepto de hablarle a una máquina consciente, titubeo… renuente a confiar nuestra seguridad totalmente a algo que no comprendo realmente… hasta que escucho la voz de Jasper en mi oído alentándome a _solo intentarlo_.

"¿Estás de acuerdo?"

"Sí," responde. "Los tres estamos conectados, y de hecho, puedo sentir tu escudo a través de la computadora. ¡Es asombroso, Edward!" Exclama. "No tenía idea de qué esperar."

Respaldado por su confianza, me concentro en disminuir gradualmente la fuerza de mi escudo… hasta que me dice que está en el nivel perfecto.

"Ahora, podremos duplicar el mismo grado de protección en la nave más grande, sin estresar demasiado a tu cuerpo—y podré alertarte a tiempo, si la fortaleza del escudo fluctúa muy por arriba o debajo de este nivel," me asegura Ares.

"¿Estás listo para continuar con tu lección de vuelo, Edward?"

"Sí."

"Entonces, vamos a empezar."

Durante la hora restante o algo así de nuestro viaje, aprendo todo lo que puedo sobre volar y manejar el transbordador. Jasper me transfiere los controles para que pueda experimentar las reacciones entre mis pensamientos, el transbordador, y la computadora controlándolo. Aparecen imágenes en la pantalla grande frente a nosotros, y Ares me dirige para maniobrar el vehículo a través de una serie de cada vez mayor de amenazadores obstáculos.

Descubro que la pequeña pantalla frente a mi ojo izquierdo sirve como un tipo de 'sensor' para la computadora. Al monitorear el sutil desplazamiento de la inclinación de mi cabeza y cualquier cambio en el enfoque de mi ojo, puede monitorear mis intenciones y decisiones incluso antes de que yo esté consciente de estar haciéndolas. Movimientos insignificantes en mi mano y mis dedos en la bola de navegación indican mis finalidades a través de las fibras técnicas envueltas alrededor de mi mano y mis dedos. Los diminutos cables incrustados en las yemas de mis dedos registran constantemente los cambios en mis niveles de estrés, el latido de mi corazón y mi respiración.

A medida que progresamos en cada uno de los escenarios de práctica, se vuelven más difíciles, arriesgados, y mucho más peligrosos. Pronto, reacciono puramente por instinto—retorciendo y girando mi cuerpo, revisando las pantallas por formas de rodear y atravesar, de pasar por encima y por debajo de los obstáculos que aparecen, todo con una velocidad cada vez mayor e inminentes amenazas de peligro—representadas en la pantalla frente a nosotros. Acelero, luego bajo la velocidad; incremento la fortaleza de mi escudo para repeler los escombros en el espacio, entonces recuerdo en seguida disminuirlo para ahorrar energía.

En algún momento, de hecho, inclino el transbordador sobre el borde de su costado más estrecho y delgado con el fin de deslizarme a través de una angosta abertura entre dos gigantescas rocas espaciales bloqueando nuestro camino.

Todo esto lo hago con una gran cantidad de inesperada seguridad, pero sin tomar o expresar una sola decisión consciente. El transbordador, de alguna manera, repentinamente pero con toda certeza, se ha convertido en una extensión de mi cuerpo—y yo me he convertido en la voluntad que lo controla.

Cuando la pantalla se despeja, me quedo sin aliento. Mi corazón está acelerado, estoy jadeando por aire, y mis músculos están temblando por la fatiga; pero también estoy eufórico, y casi mareado por la adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo.

Una risita de alegría empieza a abrirse paso por mi garganta—y aunque me atraganto y suelto un resoplido tratando de contenerla, no puedo detener la exultante carcajada que se escapa de mi boca.

"Oh, mi… ¿Tú…? ¿Viste…?" Empiezo a decir y tartamudeo, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos. "¡Eso fue… eso fue increíble!" Exclamo finalmente.

Mirando a mi hermano, veo que la misma emoción y euforia irradian de su rostro; y entonces, los dos estamos riendo—son fuertes y ruidosas risotadas, que liberan la tensión de nuestros temblorosos cuerpos.

"Bien hecho, Edward," me felicita la voz de Ares en mi oído. "Tu tiempo de reacción física es muy impresionante, y demostraste una excepcional agilidad al usar las cuatro dimensiones para esquivar los obstáculos a tu alrededor. Integrar el uso de tu escudo en ciertas situaciones fue simple genialidad. Creo que en su forma más dura y densa, tu escudo podría en realidad usarse para alejar obstáculos de la nave, o viceversa. Mmmm. Un inesperado y potencialmente valioso efecto adicional que tendré que considerar más en el futuro."

"Gracias," respondo, arqueándole a Jasper una ceja inquisitiva.

"Significa que lo hiciste bien, hermanito," Jasper me responde con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

La pantalla en blanco frente a nosotros parpadea de nuevo a la vida. Esta vez, la imagen de la estación espacial y sus anexos—incluyendo una enorme nave que empequeñece todo en tamaño—se exhibe en la superficie. Es muy parecida a la foto que mi madre me mostró en el cuarto de archivos; pero a esta le faltan la mayoría de las naves, cápsulas y módulos que estaban en la foto original.

"¿Te gustaría intentar acoplar un transbordador a la estación?" Pregunta Ares.

"Claro," respondo, ansioso por practicar otra vez volando la nave.

"Entonces, comencemos."

Durante los siguientes treinta minutos o algo así, a medida que la estación continúa haciéndose más grande y se acerca más en la pantalla, escucho la voz de Ares instruyéndome cambiar el curso, reducir la velocidad, y alinear la nave con una puerta de gran tamaño que se abre a un lado de la plataforma. Se me indica dejar mi escudo en su nivel más bajo, para protegernos en caso de un accidente, mientras sigo luces rojas parpadeando al interior de las oscuras fauces de lo que llaman una 'plataforma de transbordador'.

El transbordador queda suspendido por un momento, luego aterriza con un realístico _golpe sordo_ antes de que la pantalla se oscurezca otra vez.

"Eso fue…" Me vuelvo hacia Jasper, solo para encontrarlo desabrochando sus correas y cinturones de seguridad. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunto sorprendido. "Dijiste que teníamos que dejarnos esto puesto hasta que llegáramos."

"Lo sé… y ya llegamos."

"Pero…" Empiezo a protestar, solo para que me distraiga el movimiento de los cables en mi mano. Se desconectan rápidamente, dejando una ligera sensación de cosquilleo al deslizarse por mi piel, desapareciendo dentro de la bola de navegación mientras esta retrocede introduciéndose en el panel una vez más.

Siento una desconexión repentina con el transbordador y la computadora; ya no puedo sentir su peso y poder en mi mente. Mi escudo también se ha replegado automáticamente, y por un desconcertante momento—un minúsculo, y completamente inesperado fragmento de tiempo—experimento la _unidad_ absoluta que es mi existencia física. Sé y comprendo por qué buscamos la compañía de otros; por qué la familia y los amigos son tan importantes para nuestro bienestar.

Estar solo, verdaderamente solo, es algo aterrador.

Incluso mientras esos pensamientos se forman en mi mente, siento la presencia de alguien… o algo… aguardando al borde de mi percepción mental. Es Ares. Y con otra realización repentina, comprendo que es lo que ha estado merodeando, apenas debajo o más allá de mi consciencia, durante toda la tarde.

Es lo que me tenía un poco receloso de nuestras interacciones. Es por lo que parece tan real en sus reacciones y movimientos en la pantalla. Porque es lo que es Ares: él es real.

Mi mente divaga hacia mi solitaria travesía a través de la meseta a Korinth. Recuerdo toda la vida que percibí mientras corría por el sendero; todos los pequeños animales que se quedaron inmóviles al acercarme, y luego continuaron sus vidas después que pasé junto a ellos. Algunas veces, si me concentraba lo suficiente, casi podía percibir las plantas que luchaban por sobrevivir en la polvosa planicie seca. Podía percibirlas porque tenían energía, porque existían, porque tenían un verdadero cuerpo físico.

Pero también puedo percibir a Ares. Tiene energía; existe. E incluso sin un cuerpo físico, también es real. Ares está con vida de una forma completamente diferente, en una realidad totalmente diferente de tiempo y existencia.

Cuando estamos conectados a través de la bola de navegación y los auriculares, puedo percibir el transbordador y la computadora que lo guía. Puedo percibir los motores que lo impulsan, y todos los sistemas que lo operan. Puedo percibir 'la máquina' en todo ello.

Pero no necesito esa conexión para percibir a Ares.

Él está ahí, esperando, separado de la máquina. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es abrir mi mente para tocarlo—y todo el conocimiento, las emociones, las experiencias de este hombre extraordinario esperan ahí a ser exploradas y asimiladas.

Las ramificaciones de todas las posibilidades me dejan sonriendo con anticipación.

Me imagino con Bella… los dos pasando grandes tramos de nuestra travesía, conectados a Ares… mientras nos muestra la extraordinaria historia de nuestro planeta. Los dos podremos experimentar de primera mano, el mundo como él lo conocía—así como todos los eventos que acontecieron mucho antes de que naciéramos. Juntos, podremos sentir sus emociones: su orgullo, su felicidad, su pena, su amor.

Mi mente se acelera con entusiasmo y anticipación por todas las historias que escucharemos, por todas las oportunidades de comprender lo que sucedió antes de nosotros—lo que nos espera justo ahora, y descubrir nuestro futuro.

Una sensación de aprobación y acogida toca mi percepción, y sé que Ares ha percibido la dirección de mis pensamientos.

Antes de que pueda considerarla más, es interrumpida por la voz de Jasper.

"Llegamos, Edward. Nos hiciste aterrizar a salvo."

Mis reflexiones son interrumpidas abruptamente cuando escucho las palabras de mi hermano—y el sonido del movimiento del equipo—al darme cuenta que de verdad he volado y aterrizado un transbordador dentro de la estación espacial.

"Pero… ¡pensé que era solo práctica!" Protesto, mirando nuevamente a las pantallas en blanco frente a nosotros. "Pude habernos estrellado, pude haber…" Mi rostro palidece al pensar en las posibilidades.

"Lo hiciste muy bien," interrumpe Jasper. "Además—Ares habría asumido el control, si hubieras cometido cualquier error grave. Siéntete orgulloso. Hiciste un gran trabajo."

La pantalla en blanco captura mi atención una vez más… sobre todo al recordar las gigantescas rocas y los demás escombros pasando velozmente junto a nosotros, mientras desviaba y giraba el transbordador para escapar de ellos.

"Jasper," susurro, atrayendo de nuevo su atención hacia mí. "Antes… antes, cuando estaba volando el transbordador entre las rocas, cuando estaba haciendo todas esas… esas cosas…" Digo, imitando con los gestos de mis manos las volteretas y giros del transbordador. "Eso fue práctica, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, por favor… dime que eso fue solo práctica," le suplico, un poco mareado, una vez más, al pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

Jasper solo me da su acostumbrada sonrisa engreída, diciéndome que me quite los auriculares y las correas de seguridad porque tenemos que descargar un transbordador.

Con piernas y manos temblorosas, y una mente dando vueltas por todo lo que he aprendido y experimentado en las últimas horas—intentando anticipar, pero al mismo tiempo no pensar en lo que el futuro nos depara—sigo a mi hermano en silencio… agradecido de tener algo tan mundano y ordinario que hacer como descargar suministros para distraer mi mente de escudos protectores, escombros espaciales, y una inteligente máquina consciente que es la encarnación de Ares… mi ancestro, y el héroe de la historia de nuestro valle.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, imagino que la autora recibió las mismas preguntas que ustedes se han hecho al leer la historia porque muchas de las que planteó en este capítulo, las han hecho ustedes en sus reviews. Como el tamaño de la nave, y como es que hay naves después de tantos años desde la destrucción del imperio de Aro. Y no sé si lo han notado, algunas de ustedes lo hicieron y lo comentaron en su momento, cuando Ares dijo que las naves eran del tiempo en que se extraía mineral, ¿notaron de dónde lo extraían? Tomen en cuenta eso, porque servirá al final de la historia. En fin, les puedo decir que el tiempo de explicaciones ha terminado, al menos por ahora, ya vimos cómo Edward pudo manejar el transbordador con la ayuda de Ares, cómo utilizó su escudo para proteger el transbordador y pudo disminuir su fuerza para protegerla sin drenar mucho su energía y poder hacer otras cosas al mismo tiempo. Y entonces, ¿para qué necesitará a Bella? Recuerden que el don de Bella es el de dar energía adicional, energía que Edward necesitará para mantener el escudo funcionando permanentemente y en caso de emergencias donde necesite aumentar su grosor y fortaleza. Si les quedó alguna pregunta, con gusto trataré de responderla, sin spoilearlas, claro está. Para las que están ansiosas por saber de Emmett, esperen pronto saber de él ;) Ahora, me encantaría saber qué les pareció este capítulo y qué esperan de los que siguen. Así que usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review, si no saben que decir, con un saludo, un gracias o hasta una carita feliz es suficiente. Sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto para su diversión, no lo olviden.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Nadiia16, Maryluna, Antonia, Kabum, Manligrez, Brenda Cullenn, kaja0507, PRISOL, JessMel, Adriu, aliceforever85, dushakis, cary, Sully YM, torrespera172, Melany, liduvina, alejandra1987, Lazz Cullen, Vrigny, solecitopucheta1, Cullenland, Nancy, Noelia, glow0718, Techu, bbluelilas, Liz Vidal, Alma Figueroa, injoa, ELIZABETH, Tata XOXO, myaenriquez02, Summer Suny, sueosliterarios, Lizdayanna, Tecupi, Johanna22, carolaap, Noir Lark, Pam Malfoy Black, Pili, EriCastelo, Ninee95, rjnavajas, erizo ikki, patymdn, Lady Grigori, Diablillo07, andyG, Gabriela Cullen, saraipineda44, lagie y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, recuerden que de ustedes depende cuando :/**_


	30. Capítulo 30

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta**

 **EPOV**

Para cuando me libero de todo, Jasper ya tiene la puerta del transbordador abierta y está bajando la rampa. Salimos, para encontrarnos con Gagan y su equipo. Se hacen las presentaciones, y entonces empezamos a sacar las cajas y contenedores de suministros, cargándolos en carros con ruedas tirados por vehículos más pequeños tipo rover.

Cuando terminamos, me tomo un momento para mirar alrededor de la plataforma del transbordador. No es tan grande o cavernosa como el hangar del asentamiento; pero _es_ un lugar bastante grande. Otro transbordador, más pequeño y con una forma diferente al que volamos, está estacionado cerca. Veo unas cuantas piezas de equipo esparcidas; pero la mayoría del espacio está vacío, completamente despojado de cualquier herramienta o partes externas.

Los suministros frescos son entregados en el área de cocina, o 'galley' en la estación. Luego los descargamos en una habitación más pequeña y fría, donde permanecerán frescas hasta que estén listas para comer. La mayoría de las cajas, sin embargo, contienen comida seca o alimentos básicos que pueden almacenarse en la nave en la que nos iremos. Descubro que los suministros serán usados por Bella y por mí en el largo viaje hacia nuestro nuevo hogar.

Hasta ahora, saber que vamos a dejar el planeta en una enorme nave de metal… que pasaremos meses solos, mientras todos los demás están suspendidos… que la seguridad de toda nuestra gente depende de mi escudo, y nuestra habilidad de mantenerlo funcionando y en su sitio… todo me ha parecido como un tipo de cuento; un relato fantasioso para entretener a los niños, quizás, o un plan disparatado que podría ocurrir en algún momento del futuro remoto. Pero escuchar a Jasper hablar de suministros para el viaje—y a Gagan discutir alteraciones y ampliaciones que se le han hecho a la nave, antes de declarar que todo está listo para nuestra partida—de pronto ha dejado grabado en mí lo real que en verdad es todo esto.

 _Vamos_ a dejar el planeta.

 _Vamos_ a viajar por el espacio a un nuevo hogar.

Y _vamos_ , justo ahora—en este preciso momento—a abastecer la nave que hará todo esto posible.

Debo hacer algún ruido… o quizás Jasper puede sentir mi pánico repentino… porque termina su conversación con Gagan, volviéndose hacia mí para examinar la angustia en mi rostro. Después de un breve momento, una relajante sensación de calma se apodera de mí, y comprendo que mi hermano ha usado su don para proporcionarme un poco de alivio de las dudas y preocupaciones que me afligen.

Volviéndose una vez hacia Gagan, le explica que quiere mostrarme la nave antes de indicarme con un gesto que suba a uno de los rovers, y empezamos a avanzar por el corredor que conecta la estación a la nave.

"Gracias, Jasper," le digo, tan pronto como estamos donde no nos escuchen. "Sé lo que hiciste allá atrás, y lo aprecio," le explico.

"Edward," empieza a decir con seriedad. "Tú eres capaz de hacer esto. Deja de preocuparte, lo estás haciendo bien; todo va a estar bien."

Cuando no respondo en seguida, detiene el rover y me mira. "Sé que te sientes abrumado; sé que estás preocupado por lo que sucederá. Pero recuerda, Edward: ¡no estás solo! Años y años de trabajo y planeación por muchas, muchas personas nos han llevado a este momento. Todos te están apoyando, creyendo en ti. Es el momento que tú creas en ti mismo."

Sus palabras tienen la intención de tranquilizarme, de inspirarme confianza; pero encuentro que no puedo mirarlo a los ojos, demasiado temeroso de revelar las dudas paralizantes que todavía tengo. En vez de eso, me concentro en frotar mis manos inquietas en las piernas de mis pantalones, tratando de secar la humedad de mis palmas por los nervios.

Jasper bufa impaciente cuando no le respondo; pero su voz es más suave, más alentadora cuando continúa hablando.

"Escúchame, hermanito. Acabas de volar un transbordador a través de uno de los peores campos de escombros que rodean nuestro planeta y ni una sola vez titubeaste, o cometiste un error. Guiaste exitosamente un gran objeto en movimiento al interior de otro, aún más grande en movimiento—y aterrizaste perfectamente."

Choca su hombro con el mío, sonriendo cuando lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Su humor es contagioso, y no puedo evitar la sonrisa que se abre camino en mi rostro.

"Deja de dudar de ti mismo," reitera, sujetando mi hombro con su mano y dándole un apretón tranquilizador. "Lo vas a hacer bien. Todo va estar bien," repite, una vez más. "Ahora—vamos a ver dónde vivirán tú y Bella por los siguientes meses."

Jasper enciende de nuevo el rover, y doblamos hacia otro pasillo corto antes de detenernos frente a una puerta de metal de apariencia pesada. Varios pestillos corredizos y cerrojos de abrazadera mantienen la puerta en su lugar. Las barras chirrían al rozar la barrera cuando Jasper hace a un lado metódicamente cada uno de ellos antes de que crucemos el alto umbral para entrar a una pequeña habitación que él llama 'compartimiento estanco'. Una vez dentro, se da la vuelta y con cuidado vuelve a asegurar cada uno de los mecanismos para ese acceso, luego repite el proceso en otra entrada al otro extremo de la habitación.

La segunda puerta se abre con un suave silbido de aire cuando entramos a un pasillo estrecho y reducido. Doblando a nuestra izquierda, Jasper explica que la otra dirección conduce a una bodega de almacenamiento, y en esta dirección conduce a la sala de control y dormitorios.

La sala de control es una versión mucho más grande que la del transbordador. Aún tiene una pared de ventanas, que ahora están llenas con la negrura del espacio; dos sillas de piloto, con sus auriculares y bolas de navegación, una junto a la otra frente a las ventanas. El resto del perímetro de la sala está llena de equipo y estaciones de computadora que me parecen familiares, muy similares a las del cuarto de control en el asentamiento. Jasper me explica brevemente el funcionamiento de la mayoría de ellas mientras caminamos por el lugar.

Finalmente, pasamos por otra puerta a lo que serían nuestros dormitorios. La habitación se ilumina cuando entramos, y Jasper me dice que la iluminación está controlada por los sistemas de la nave y responde a comandos de voz, demostrando cómo hacerlas más brillantes o atenuarlas. Hay una cama que se ve cómoda en una esquina; dos sillas con una mesa en otra. Presiona la huella superficial de una mano en la pared, y un panel se abre para revelar un área de almacenamiento para ropa y artículos personales.

Una puerta estrecha se abre hacia un pequeño cuarto de baño que contiene una ducha en un espacio cerrado del tamaño de una persona y un lavamanos. El inodoro está oculto detrás de otra puerta, en un compartimiento aún más pequeño. Jasper aprovecha la oportunidad para explicar brevemente las perplejidades de uso del agua y eliminación de desechos en la nave. El agua sucia de nuestra ducha se filtrará y se volverá a usar en la cápsula restante para cultivar comida, que ha sido adaptada y trasladada a la nave. Los desechos del inodoro se van a recolectar por separado, para ser eliminados en el espacio. Aunque hay unos enormes tanques para almacenar agua dentro de la bodega, tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos con nuestro uso del agua.

Saliendo de la habitación, Jasper me lleva del otro lado de la sala de control hacia otra puerta del lado contrario, explicando que mantienen otro dormitorio privado intacto; pero el alojamiento restante de la tripulación ha sido removido, o adaptado para las literas diseñadas para acomodar a nuestra gente durante el viaje.

"No estamos seguros cómo me afectará tu escudo o a algunos de los otros que sospechamos también tienen habilidades. Los dormitorios extras pueden ser usados por cualquiera que pudiera despertar durante el viaje," me dice.

"¿Pero qué hay de Bella?" Pregunto, mirando alrededor del dormitorio. "¿No querrá usar este dormitorio?"

Jasper se me queda mirando antes de rodar los ojos, dramáticamente. "Bueno… sin duda es bienvenida a quedarse aquí," responde. "Pero supusimos que se quedaría contigo, Edward. Aunque," continúa, "si ustedes dos no empiezan a comunicarse mejor, tal vez ella elija tener sus propio dormitorio después de todo."

"En ese caso, tal vez me tengas de compañero de cuarto," bromea, antes de llevarme de regreso por el estrecho pasillo. "Vamos, déjame mostrarte el resto de la nave."

Estoy más que listo para cambiar de tema.

.

La gira por las secciones que faltan de la nave es un poco abrumadora.

Jasper me muestra una cocina pequeñita con equipo para preparar comidas, así como el área adjunta de almacenamiento que ya ha sido—y sigue en proceso de ser—considerablemente abastecida con comida seca y preservada y alimentos básicos. La cápsula de cultivo reconstruida está adjunta a la cocina. El don de Bella podrá proveernos con más que suficiente fruta y vegetales frescos para comer durante el viaje.

Hay un pequeño cuarto de hospital equipado con suministros médicos e instrumentos; también hay un cuarto de archivo con estanterías de material de lectura, así como una pantalla de monitor que, Jasper explica, nos permitirá leer diarios y libros que han sido almacenados en la computadora. Y, por último, veo una zona compacta para ejercicio físico y entrenamiento.

Después, pasamos por la abarrotada sección de ingeniería, con toda su maquinaria y elaborado equipo de electricidad, plomería, depurado de oxígeno y reciclado de agua. Todo lo que hace la nave habitable está aquí—controlado y monitoreado por la computadora, por Ares. Hay sistemas de respaldo para todo, calibrados y diseñados específicamente con sistemas redundantes para mantenernos con vida en caso de una emergencia.

Los gigantescos motores que producen la energía para hacer funcionar estos sistemas y mover la nave por el espacio están alojados detrás de gruesas paredes de metal, accesibles solo por una pequeña puerta—y solo con la colaboración de Ares—por el extremo peligro de algo que Jasper llama 'radiación'.

Una vez más, Jasper responde todas mis preguntas pacientemente al continuar nuestra inspección a través de la nave. Revela que ha pasado mucho de su tiempo, desde que dejó el valle, trabajando en los planos detallados y preparaciones minuciosas necesarias para nuestra partida.

Cuando me lleva a la cavernosa bodega de almacenamiento principal, puedo ver con mis propios ojos el tiempo y trabajo que se ha invertido en esas preparaciones.

El enorme espacio ha sido ocupado con plataformas que sobresalen de la pared exterior y conectan a la escalera central. Cada una de las plataformas—nivel tras nivel, desapareciendo en la oscuridad debajo de nosotros—está llena de literas; cientos de literas, miles de literas, atornilladas al suelo y equipadas con cinturones de seguridad. Literas diseñadas para contener a toda la gente que queda en nuestro planeta durante nuestro viaje.

"¿Cómo va a funcionar todo esto?" Le pregunto a mi hermano, al mirar esas camas vacías.

"Bueno…" Empieza despacio, al mismo tiempo que se recarga en el barandal, mirando la profundidad bajo nosotros. "El doctor Marcus ha formulado un medicamento leve para dormir. Después que todos estén abordo y se hayan puesto cómodos en su área elegida, se les indicará que tomen la pastilla. Usaré mi don para relajar a todos, con suerte, llevándolos a un seguro sueño profundo. Entonces, yo tomaré el medicamento, acostándome junto a Mary Alice;" se me queda mirando, sonriendo, "y, una vez que esté dormido, tendrás que abrir tu escudo, suspendiendo el tiempo para todos nosotros—y nos pondremos en marcha."

Me río entre dientes al escuchar la descripción de mi hermano más que simplificada de lo que ha sido planeado. "Y crees que será así de fácil, ¿eh?" Le digo en broma.

"Absolutamente," me sonríe con suficiencia en respuesta. "¡Justo así… arrearlos, ponerlos a dormir, y salir disparados al espacio!"

Se ríe con fuerza cuando le ruedo los ojos, sacudiendo mi cabeza al escuchar sus tonterías. Me doy cuenta que una vez más mi hermano ha conseguido calmar mis nervios y aliviar mis dudas. Siento una repentina oleada de cariño y gratitud por mi hermano mayor, combinada con una sensación de pérdida por todo el tiempo que hemos pasado separados.

Todavía está sonriendo cuando señala la plataforma superior, un poco a la derecha. "Voy a estar ahí con el resto de nuestra familia, junto con todos los demás que tienen algún tipo de don o habilidad que pudiera afectar su reacción a tu escudo. De esa forma, si de casualidad despiertan durante el viaje, fácilmente pueden encontrar la salida de aquí y localizar la sala de control."

Jasper se endereza, dándose la vuelta para dejar el lugar, cuando nos interrumpe la voz de Gagan preguntando por nosotros.

"Estamos en la bodega," responde Jasper, señalando una rejilla de metal en lo alto, de donde viene la voz del científico. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Necesitamos que tú y Edward regresen a la estación de inmediato," explica Gagan. "Hemos estado recibiendo mensajes de emergencia del asentamiento por las tormentas en el área. Acaba de llegar la última actualización, y las cosas se deterioran rápidamente en la superficie. Tienes que ver esto. ¡Ahora!" Añade.

Jasper y yo salimos, entrando al pasillo y corriendo hacia el rover incluso antes de que termine de hablar.

La atmósfera es tensa cuando llegamos a la sala de control de la estación. Varios científicos trabajan frenéticamente en centros de cómputo, empujando botones y controles furiosamente, hablándose entre ellos en susurros. Antes de que pueda preguntar qué están haciendo, captan mi atención dos grandes pantallas en la pared sobre nosotros.

Una parpadea, con líneas e imágenes borrosas intermitentes… pero nunca viéndose claramente… emitiendo un sonido de estática. La otra pantalla estaba llena de ondas marrones y naranjas. Jasper se acerca a ella, estudiándola con atención.

"¿Una tormenta?" Pregunta.

"Sí," Gagan asiente. "Una fuerte, peor que cualquiera que habíamos visto antes."

Me llena una creciente sensación de miedo, y casi quiero evitar que Jasper haga la siguiente pregunta, porque ya sospecho… no, ya sé… la respuesta.

"¿Dónde?" Susurra.

Gagan no responde en seguida. En vez de eso, se vuelve hacia unos controles y la imagen se restablece, alejándose para que podamos ver más del planeta.

"Esto es lo que estaba pasando cuando se fueron esta mañana," explica, al señalar la ubicación del asentamiento en el mapa. "Había tres pequeñas tormentas en los alrededores." De nuevo, señala hacia la pantalla, marcando tres diferentes áreas de oscuras nubes turbulentas de polvo.

"Tú y Cora hablaron de ellas, y decidieron que no eran un peligro inmediato para su vuelo antes de que despegaran. Eso es lo que ha estado pasando desde que se fueron." Toca más botones, y vemos cómo las tormentas empiezan a moverse poco a poco por la pantalla.

"Normalmente, las tormentas se mueven en la misma dirección, con vientos directos, muy parecidas a los haboobs que se forman al norte de Olympus," explica. "Pero estas tormentas no se comportan de forma normal. A medida que sale el sol y el suelo empieza a calentarse, comenzamos a ver rotación en los vientos."

Hace una pausa en su explicación, dándonos tiempo para observar el movimiento circular en cada una de las nubes de polvo.

"Y entonces las cosas empiezan a ponerse realmente extrañas. En vez de repelerse entre ellas y alejarse en direcciones opuestas, las tormentas parecen ejercer una atracción entre ellas… como si los vientos las estuviera uniendo… y empiezan a avanzar en un curso de colisión."

Observamos con impactante horror cuando las tres tormentas giratorias incrementan rápidamente su tamaño, avanzando a toda velocidad entre ellas hasta que colisionan—formando una enorme perturbación giratoria que explota en una inmensa tempestad furiosa y agitada—directamente encima del asentamiento.

.

"¿Has recibido alguna comunicación del asentamiento?" Jasper al fin rompe el silencio, cambiando inmediatamente de observador conmocionado a Protector entrenado.

Gagan toca unos cuantos controles más, y la pantalla llena de estática se aclara, mostrando una imagen de Cora. "Empezamos a recibir reportes hace unas dos horas," responde. "Este fue el primero."

"Gagan," su voz llena la habitación, cuando la imagen empieza a moverse. "¿Estás monitoreando las tormentas en tu área? Los sensores están captando lo que parece una posible rotación de viento dentro de las tormentas. ¡Rotación, Gagan!" Continúa, con la sorpresa en su rostro y su voz. "Sé que han hablado de ver tormentas así del otro lado del planeta; pero nunca antes las habíamos tenido aquí. Por favor, manténganos informados."

"Treinta minutos después, recibimos este mensaje."

La pantalla se queda en blanco, y luego se restablece con otro mensaje grabado de Cora.

"Recibimos tu mensaje," empieza a decir. "Esme y el consejo han sido informados de los potenciales peligros que citaste. Tenemos rotación confirmada dentro de cada una de las tormentas, y las vigilamos de cerca por cualquier incremento en la velocidad del viento o alteración en su avance."

Cora se distrae momentáneamente por un fuerte golpeteo, y voces empiezan a gritar en alguna parte cerca de ella. Desaparece por varios minutos antes de reaparecer en la pantalla, con la preocupación claramente grabada en su rostro. "Las tormentas se están moviendo, Gagan. ¡En vez de dispersarse hacia el sur u oeste como pronosticamos, todas parecen estar formando algún tipo de frente anómalo combinado, avanzando en nuestra dirección! Esme ha ordenado el primer nivel de procedimientos de emergencia. Por favor, transmite de inmediato cualquier fecha predictiva disponible… o protocolo recomendado… o…

La imagen se disuelve en una serie de ruidos de crujidos y siseos, interrumpidos de vez en cuando por vistazos del rostro de Cora. Sus labios moviéndose; pero no podemos entender nada de lo que está diciendo. La pantalla finalmente se queda en blanco una vez más.

"Después de que perdimos la comunicación con el asentamiento en seguida de ese mensaje, empezamos a realinear nuestros receptores y ajustamos la órbita de la estación para estar directamente encima. Hemos sido capaces de incrementar la fuerza de nuestras transmisiones al planeta, por consiguiente, incrementando nuestra capacidad de recibir sus comunicaciones salientes."

Gagan detiene su explicación el tiempo suficiente para preguntar a uno de los técnicos si todo está listo. Al recibir una afirmación, se vuelve una vez más hacia nosotros. "Un último mensaje llegó hace unos diez minutos. Todavía suena desarticulado y confuso; pero lo pasamos por uno de los programas de traducción de Ares, y conseguimos aclararlo un poco. Es este."

Todos en la sala de control observan cuando el rostro de Cora llena la pantalla una vez más. La imagen es borrosa, y el sonido no coincide exactamente con su imagen; pero el pánico todavía es fácil de ver y escuchar.

"No estoy segura qué tanto de este mensaje recibirás, Gagan; pero tengo que intentar darte noticias de nuestra situación. Hemos avanzado a estado crítico de emergencia. Todo el personal innecesario ha sido evacuado al nivel subterráneo más bajo del asentamiento. Tan pronto como termine esta transmisión, el cuarto de control será cerrado y nuestro personal también será evacuado."

Las luces en la habitación empiezan a parpadear, encendiéndose y apagándose de forma intermitente. Podemos ver movimiento detrás de Cora, y escuchamos a alguien gritando instrucciones sobre iluminación auxiliar de emergencia. Por un momento, la habitación se obscurece por completo antes que se restaure la iluminación. Cora se acerca al monitor, inclinándose hacia nosotros mientras se apresura a terminar su reporte.

"Los molinos de viento externos han colapsado, pero hemos mantenido el acceso a todas las reservas de agua almacenadas. Desafortunadamente, la entrada de aire y sistema de recirculación se vio comprometido con polvo y escombros antes de que consiguiéramos cerrarlo y sellarlo. Uno de los técnicos se ofreció a salir y asegurar los controles de la red manualmente a fin de apagarla."

Vemos a Cora morder su labio, tragando su emoción antes de continuar. "No lo hemos visto o escuchado de él desde entonces," susurra.

La imagen en la pantalla de repente empieza a temblar y ladearse, como si el equipo estuviera siendo zarandeado. Cuando se queda quieto, el rostro de Cora una vez más aparece en la pantalla; pero la puerta detrás de ella se abre de golpe antes de que pueda decir algo. La habitación a su alrededor se llena de un estruendoso rugido, el tono grave de las notas más bajas provoca que me duelan los huesos—y la estridencia de las notas más altas hace que rechine los dientes. El sonido debe ser casi insoportable para aquellos que están en el asentamiento.

El estruendo disminuye gradualmente… y entonces, poco a poco, se detiene… mientras vemos a un miembro de su personal forcejear para cerrar la puerta. Cora ladea su cabeza hacia atrás mientras intercambian palabras, con un tono demasiado bajo para que las descifremos. Cuando se vuelve nuevamente para mirar la pantalla, está pálida y visiblemente aterrorizada.

"El domo sobre el invernadero acaba de colapsar," continúa, su voz temblorosa al tratar de recuperar la compostura. "Hasta ahora, la puerta está conteniendo el polvo y los escombros; pero el espacio se está llenando velozmente, y la puerta no está diseñada para resistir ese tipo de presión. No… no sabemos qué ocurrirá cuando ceda."

"También perdimos el pasillo amarillo… el de las ventanas, donde estaba ubicado el hospital y las instalaciones médicas. El viento… Gagan, el viento," se estremece, antes de empezar otra vez. "Atrapa todo—todo lo que esté suelto, todo lo que sobresale del suelo. Un momento, está arrasando con todo; al siguiente, está acumulando grandes montones de arena y basura. Cogió la saliente por encima de las ventanas, y arrancó el techo por completo, en una sola pieza enorme que desapareció en el cielo."

La voz de Cora baja a un débil susurro para cuando termina de hablar. Aunque intenta desesperadamente mantener su compostura y profesionalismo, el miedo en su rostro y en su voz es imposible de ocultar. Se inclina hacia adelante como si fuera a continuar, pero entonces se detiene abruptamente—con sus ojos muy abiertos antes de mirar hacia arriba, como si inspeccionara el techo encima de ella. Entonces se mueve, su cuerpo inclinándose hacia las ventanas frente a ella. El intenso crujido del metal colapsando llena la habitación.

Los siguientes minutos de grabación son una mezcla de ruido, voces y movimiento borroso. Podemos escuchar a Cora discutiendo con alguien antes de que aparezca en la pantalla una vez más.

"Estoy siendo evacuada," explica, sus palabras escapándose de golpe. "Ese sonido que probablemente escuchaste fue uno de los soportes del techo de metal sobre el cuarto de control empezando a doblarse. No ha fallado—aún—y los otros parecen mantenerse, hasta ahora; pero me dijeron que es muy peligroso quedarse aquí más tiempo."

"Estoy…" Antes de que pueda terminar su idea, escuchamos otra voz en la habitación diciéndole que se vaya. "Pero…" Protesta, volviéndose hacia alguien junto a ella que no podemos ver.

"Sin peros," la voz continúa. "Te estoy dando una orden directa, Cora. Has hecho tu deber. Ahora, deja tu estación, y dirígete directamente al refugio de emergencia."

Jasper y yo reconocemos esa voz al mismo tiempo. Él da un paso para acercarse a la pantalla, y lo escucho murmurar _"¿Madre?"_ antes de ver que Cora asiente y suspira, respondiendo con un suave "Sí, señora."

Se vuelve una vez más hacia la pantalla. Por un largo momento, se queda callada… mirándonos desde un asentamiento a miles de kilómetros debajo de nosotros. Levanta su mano hacia la pantalla como si tratara de tocar a alguien una última vez… y entonces, con una voz llena de indecisión, arrepentimiento y terminante, susurra, "Adiós, Gagan," antes de levantarse de la silla y dejar la habitación.

Miro en dirección a Gagan, intrigado por la intimidad implícita en sus últimas palabras, solo para encontrarlo mirando fijamente la pantalla. Sus manos cerradas en puños, con su ceño fruncido por la preocupación. Mi movimiento llama su atención; pero antes de que pueda hablarme, otra persona toma el lugar de Cora, y nuestra atención se vuelve nuevamente hacia la pantalla.

Es, como sospechábamos, nuestra madre cuya imagen llena el visor frente a nosotros. Parece calmada y bajo control cuando se acomoda en la silla frente al monitor.

"Gagan" empieza, asintiendo hacia la pantalla a forma de saludo antes de dirigirse al resto de la tripulación por nombre. "No hay forma de saber si están recibiendo está transmisión o no. Estoy segura que a estas alturas tú y tu equipo probablemente han reposicionado la estación y todos los receptores, y están enfocando su energía y recursos en conseguir este mensaje."

"Cora te ha contado la mayor parte de la situación—y estoy segura que puedes deducir el resto." Mi madre hace una pausa y se queda mirando la pantalla por un momento, como si tratara transmitir un mensaje tácito… u ordenar sus pensamientos.

"Tenemos suficiente agua, comida y suministros médicos. Los colectores solares desaparecieron, por supuesto; pero las unidades de almacenamiento de energía están llenas, y deberíamos tener suficiente energía por tanto tiempo como lo necesitemos. El abastecimiento de aire sería nuestro único problema; pero los técnicos ya están trabajando en un depurador de emergencia para reciclar el oxígeno en el dióxido de carbono que exhalamos. Con un monitoreo cuidadoso de nuestros suministros, deberíamos estar bien hasta que esta tormenta se disperse."

"Así que," dice mi madre, cuadrando los hombros y mirándonos fijamente. "Jasper y Edward ya deben haber aterrizado en la estación. Este mensaje es para los dos." La autoridad inunda su rostro y su voz cuando habla otra vez.

"Los conozco, mis hijos. Los conozco lo suficiente para saber que su primera inclinación será volver apresuradamente para intentar algún tipo de rescate o misión de ayuda. Pero les ordeno, como líder de este asentamiento y de nuestro valle, que se mantengan alejados de esta área. Estaremos bien hasta que esto termine, y es demasiado peligroso que alguien se arriesgue a acercarse a estas tormentas."

"Escúchenme: su principal prioridad es permanecer a salvo, y terminar la tarea que se les ha asignado. Entregar los suministros; luego dirigirse directamente al valle, y empezar las preparaciones para llevar a nuestros ciudadanos a la nave, para que la evacuación del planeta pueda proceder como está planeado. Tan pronto como sea posible, saldremos de aquí y los alcanzaremos ahí."

Mi madre se inclina hacia adelante, la seriedad en su rostro reafirmando sus siguientes palabras.

"¿Entienden lo que estoy diciendo, Edward, Jasper? Sin importar lo que pase aquí… sin importar lo que _crean_ que está pasando aquí… están bajo la orden directa de mantenerse a salvo de cualquier peligro al evitar totalmente esta área. El destino de nuestra sociedad y de nuestra gente depende de que ustedes dos obedezcan sus órdenes y completen su misión."

Hay movimiento detrás de mi madre, y podemos escuchar a mi padre diciéndole que es hora de irse. Ella le responde, gritando por encima de su hombro que ya va, antes de volverse nuevamente hacia la pantalla. Por un largo momento, se queda mirando el monitor; y observamos, mientras diferentes emociones cruzan por su rostro.

Finalmente, como si llegara a una decisión, se acerca, sonriendo con cariño.

"Quiero que sepan que Carlisle y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes. Han madurado hasta llegar a ser jóvenes responsables, y nos sentimos muy afortunados de llamarlos nuestros hijos. Los amamos a ambos, y los veremos tan pronto como la tormenta deje esta área."

La voz de mi padre la llama de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, apresurándola a irse. Es solo cuando se levanta y se hace un lado, cuando su imagen ya no llena la pantalla, que me doy cuenta que Bella y Mary Alice también están en la habitación detrás de ella. Las dos jóvenes están de pie más allá de la silla ahora vacía, agarradas fuertemente de las manos, mientras miran fijamente a la pantalla.

Sin ser capaz de ocultar sus emociones como Cora o mi madre, las dos están evidentemente aterrorizadas. Los labios de Mary Alice se mueven, y es claro que acaba de llamar a mi hermano; pero su voz se ve ahogada por el crujido de más metal, a medida que la habitación a su alrededor empieza a llenarse de polvo. Parte de una mano y un brazo se estira para agarrar a las chicas, cuando la escena se vuelve aún más caótica. Una luz roja giratoria y un fuerte claxon de advertencia se han sumado al torbellino. Ahora podemos escuchar incesantes gritos y chillidos constantes en el fondo, viniendo de todas partes.

Por un breve momento, el aire se despeja… y puedo ver a Bella, inclinándose hacia la pantalla… mientras sus rasgos se contorsionan… y sus labios empiezan a moverse rápidamente, gritándonos algo. Casi puedo entender lo que está diciendo antes de un estruendoso rugido del viento eclipse todo sonido en la habitación.

Nuestro último vistazo a la cuarto de control es un turbulento caos de polvo y escombros, impulsado por el aullido del viento, antes que la pantalla se oscurezca y se apague.

Hay un total silencio en la habitación cuando la transmisión termina.

Atónitos por lo que acabamos de ver, nadie parece inclinado a romper la quietud que nos envuelve. Cuando le echo un vistazo a Gagan, lo encuentro mirando fijamente al monitor ahora en blanco, con un pequeño músculo visible en su tensa mandíbula. Su tripulación está igual. Renuentes a mirarme, desvían sus rostros cuando me ven mirándolos. El miedo empieza a extenderse por mi cuerpo cuando me doy cuenta que saben algo que yo no.

Me vuelvo hacia mi hermano, esperando encontrar alivio de la preocupación bullendo dentro de mí. Pero está rígido—con su rostro pálido y sus labios apretados—cuando digo su nombre vacilante. Entonces, mientras lo observo, parece desmoralizarse lentamente… derrumbándose en sí mismo, mientras mira fijamente la pantalla… susurrando el nombre de Mary Alice una y otra vez.

"¡Jasper! ¡Jasper!" Le grito—agarrando su hombro, sacudiéndolo para conseguir su atención, y forzándolo a mirarme. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué no me estás diciendo? Madre dijo que estarían bien, que se estaban encargando de todo. Solo tenemos que esperar a que pase la tormenta, ¿verdad?"

A estas alturas, le estoy gritando a mi hermano, gritándole a la cara, demandando respuestas que parece reacio a darme. "Dime lo que está pasando," le suplico desesperadamente.

Al fin, Jasper debe haberse dado cuenta de mi aflicción, porque se me queda mirando, con la tristeza y angustia desfigurando sus rasgos. "Mintió," susurra.

"¿Qué?" Lo miro con el ceño fruncido; escuchando sus palabras, pero sin comprender lo que significan. "¿Quién mintió?"

Por un largo momento, creo que no va a responderme, cuando lo veo volverse de nuevo hacia la pantalla en blanco con una expresión vacía en su rostro.

"Madre mintió," finalmente responde. "Estaba mintiendo, Edward—sobre el asentamiento, sobre sus preparaciones, sobre su estado. Madre sabe que no van a sobrevivir la tormenta. Sabe que para cuando por fin se disipe, la mayor parte de la estructura habrá colapsado. Estarán enterrados debajo de tanta arena y escombros que tomará días de excavación constante el localizarlos; pero su oxígeno se habrá acabado mucho antes de que puedan ser encontrados."

"Toda mi vida…" Continúa, sacudiendo su cabeza despacio. "Toda mi vida, siempre me dijo la verdad. Cualquiera que fuera la pregunta, sin importar lo difícil o incómoda; lo que sea que preguntara, ella _siempre_ me dijo la verdad. Mi madre nunca me mintió, Edward; _nunca_ , ni una sola vez. Hasta hoy."

Jasper cambia su posición hasta que está frente a mí una vez más. La tristeza, miseria y total desesperación han remplazado su habitual sonrisa feliz, cuando una vez más repite esas terribles palabras.

"Madre mintió hoy."

Entonces mi hermano me da la espalda; y lo veo alejarse, con sus hombros caídos por la derrota. Toma asiento en una de las sillas, colocándola hacia la pared al mismo tiempo que se inclina sobre sus rodillas, enterrando su rostro en sus manos. El resto de la tripulación parece tomar eso como una señal para volver a sus estaciones, ocupándose en silencio con cualquier tarea que puedan encontrar.

Yo me quedo en medio de la habitación, mirando a la pantalla en blanco, como si tuviera todas las respuestas a la confusión dentro de mí. Mi madre se veía muy calmada, muy profesional cuando habló. Me había engañado completamente; pero no a Jasper. Su don le había permitido ver detrás de su fachada, más allá de sus palabras para darnos confianza. Mi madre _tenía_ que saber que Jasper podía ver que estaba mintiendo. Que difícil debe haber sido para ella continuar dándonos órdenes y recordándonos nuestra misión… sabiendo, todo el tiempo, que Jasper entendía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo al advertirnos que nos mantuviéramos alejados del asentamiento.

Sus palabras de amor y orgullo se repitieron en mi cabeza. Sí, me doy cuenta, sabía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo—y cuál sería el resultado final—y había aprovechado esa última oportunidad para expresar sus sentimientos.

Al quedarme mirando el monitor, recordando las últimas palabras de mi madre, de repente recuerdo la imagen de Bella inclinándose hacia adelante, gritando algo desesperadamente antes de que desapareciera de la vista de repente. Cerrando mis ojos, me concentro en el recuerdo de su rostro grabado en mi mente, mientras trato de duplicar el movimiento de sus labios con los míos.

Con repentina claridad, entiendo lo que me estaba diciendo.

"Te amo, Edward," había articulado. "Te amo."

Entonces, en vez de reconocer la desolación de la situación al decir adiós o despedirse, Bella había añadido tres palabras más. Y lo había hecho sabiendo que al decirlas, me enviaría a un escenario mucho más peligroso que el que había tomado la vida de sus padres.

"Utiliza. Tu. Escudo."

De alguna forma, Bella aún encontró el coraje y la fortaleza para vencer sus miedos, para creer en mí y en mi don.

Bella me había ordenado usar mi escudo.

Enderezando mi espalda y cuadrando mis hombros, tomo una respiración profunda—preparándome para hacerme cargo, y luego explicarles a los que están en la habitación qué ocurrirá a continuación.

Si Bella puede enfrentar sus miedos, entonces yo puedo hacerlo.

Si ella puede creer en mí, entonces yo puedo hacerlo.

Sé exactamente qué voy a hacer.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Como algunas de ustedes dijeron en el adelanto: ¡Noooooo! Pues sí, Esme se despidió de sus hijos, y llevó a Mary Alice y Bella para hacer lo mismo. Pero Bella no quiso despedirse, sus últimas palabras para Edward fueron, aparte de "Te amo, Edward" awwww, "Utiliza. Tu. Escudo." Como dijo Edward, estuvo dispuesta a vencer su miedo a aquello que le arrebató la vida de sus padres, y le pide que confíe en su escudo como lo hace ella. Pero ahora, ¿estará dispuesto Jasper a desobedecer al líder, a su madre, o lo estarán la tripulación de la estación? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Como siempre, estaré ansiosa esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el capítulo y qué esperan que suceda ahora. Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero como les dije estuve enferma, tuve una pequeña recaída y hasta ahora me dejaron sentarme propiamente a traducir. El husby es algo protector jejeje. En fin, solo faltan unos capítulos para que esta historia termine, y espero saber de ustedes, recibir sus palabras de apoyo y agradecimiento para terminarlo pronto ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Nadiia16, Julieth, Karina, Ivonne Evange, Cullenland, freedom2604, crysty cary, glow0718, cary, Cristal82, Diablillo07, lagie, Tecupi, PRISOL, torrespera12, JessMel, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Vrigny, carolaap, Noelia, solecitopucheta1, liduvina, Noir Lark, rjnavajas, Kriss22, alejandra1987, Tata XOXO, myaenriquez02, Sully YM, Alma Figueroa, Techu, Gabriela Negrete, Isabelfromnowon, Pam Malfoy Black, Summer Suny, Liz Vidal, kaja0507, Antonia, andyG, ELIZABETH, EriCastelo, tulgarita, Pili, injoa, Adriu, erizo ikki, ConiLizzy, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori, FreyjaSeidr, Melany, Mafer, Lizdayanna, patymdn, sueosliterarios, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, que espero sea muy pronto, pero depende de ustedes.**_


	31. Capítulo 31

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y uno**

 **EPOV**

Al estar en medio de la silenciosa sala de control contemplando lo que estoy a punto de hacer, las palabras de ayer de mi padre se repiten en mi cabeza.

Me recordó que al hacer mi juramento, me había convertido en un adulto—un hombre y un ciudadano, que había aceptado todas las responsabilidades de ambos—con la familia y la comunidad.

También me comparó con Elizabeth, mi ancestro, que había cambiado su vida—y las vidas de aquellos a su alrededor, en su presente _y_ su futuro—al usar el poder que poseía para encontrarles un nuevo hogar, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva forma de vida.

Mi padre había dicho que sería su Elizabeth; que salvaría a mi gente.

Sé que estaba hablando de mi escudo, mis dones y cómo ellos asegurarían nuestra partida segura de un planeta moribundo. En el momento de nuestra conversación, creí que proteger la nave en nuestro viaje sería mi más grande desafío; que sería la admisión física de mi papel como adulto responsable—un Protector en el verdadero sentido de la palabra.

Pero ahora sé que proteger la nave sería una simple tarea comparada a lo que estaba por emprender.

 _Este_ es el momento al que toda mi disciplina, toda mi preparación y todo mi entrenamiento me ha llevado.

 _Este_ es el momento en el que verdaderamente acepto _todas_ mis responsabilidades—como un adulto, como un hombre, como un ciudadano, como un Protector.

Como un líder.

Estoy listo.

.

"¿Ares?" Se escucha mi voz, haciendo añicos el pesado silencio en la habitación y llamando la atención de la tripulación.

"¿Sí, Edward?"

"¿Tienes diagramas del asentamiento subterráneo? Y si es así, ¿podrías mostrarlos en las pantallas, por favor?" Escucho rechinar la silla de Jasper al echarse hacia atrás y ponerse de pie.

Dos de las grandes pantallas frente a nosotros se encienden. La primera muestra la meseta desde arriba, con el esquema del asentamiento resaltado en verde. La segunda pantalla es una vista lateral. Me sorprende ver que las habitaciones y los pasillos no están al mismo nivel. El pasillo amarillo está más cerca de la superficie, con solo la mitad bajo el suelo; pero el resto del asentamiento parece inclinarse gradualmente hacia abajo, incluso más profundo bajo la plana vista lateral, sin embargo, es difícil de entender; la multitud de contornos sobrepuestos hace difícil comprender qué estoy viendo exactamente, y no me da la información que estoy buscando.

"¿Puedes…?"

Incluso antes de que termine mi petición, Ares ha ajustado el diagrama en la pantalla. Esta vez, cada pasillo está en tres dimensiones, y se ve en su color correspondiente. Entonces, todo empieza a rotar lentamente. Las alas individuales ahora pueden ser estudiadas desde todos los ángulos, incluso su ubicación relativa bajo la superficie. Al quedar a la vista, su posición en el esquema en la otra pantalla se ve más iluminada.

El pasillo amarillo termina en el comedor cubierto por el domo, desde donde varios pasillos se extienden hacia afuera como radios en una rueda. A medida que gira el diagrama, veo el pasillo azul con el cuarto de archivos, y el domo del invernadero con su pasillo contiguo. Otros dos giros, y finalmente veo lo que estoy buscando.

"Detente ahí, por favor, Ares."

Me concentro en el pasaje que termina en el cuarto de control y el hangar de los transbordadores. El diagrama presenta el cuarto de control muy cerca de la superficie; pero el hangar está situado mucho más más abajo del nivel del suelo. Es lo que está debajo del hangar lo que ha captado mi atención: aún parece haber otra habitación debajo de ese gran espacio.

Jasper se acerca a mí mientras estoy estudiando el dibujo. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward?" Pregunta en voz baja.

Lo ignoro, eligiendo en vez de eso preguntarle a Ares sobre la habitación que ha capturado mi interés.

"Ese es el búnker de evacuación de emergencia," Ares explica, al mismo tiempo que agranda el diagrama para mostrar más detalles del espacio. "La personas en el asentamiento deben haberse movido a ese lugar para escapar de la tormenta."

El movimiento del diagrama revela que la habitación está más metida bajo tierra que cualquier otra; esto es confirmado cuando Ares me dice que originalmente fue tallada en un sólido lecho de roca.

"¿Existe algún riesgo de que el techo pueda colapsar por la tormenta?"

"No," me asegura. "Está construido dentro de la roca, reforzada con pesados soportes de metal. Están a salvo ahí—siempre y cuando se mantengan los suministros de agua, comida y aire."

Estoy consciente de que Jasper se mueve nervioso junto a mí mientras continúo estudiando el diagrama del asentamiento y la información que Ares me ha dado. Mi hermano es impaciente, y no le gusta que lo ignoren. Sospecho que sabe exactamente lo que estoy haciendo; pero reconocer el hecho de que estoy considerando desobedecer las órdenes de nuestra madre lo está haciendo entrar en pánico.

"¡Edward! Edward, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?" La voz de Jasper es más demandante—y esta vez, me vuelvo para mirarlo.

"Planeando una misión de rescate," respondo, antes de mirar rápidamente una vez más a la pantalla para pedirle a Ares que me muestre la ubicación de la entrada y la salida.

El diagrama se rota de inmediato, de manera que cada uno de los corredores de acceso está claramente colocado en el mapa.

Hay cuatro en total. Dos escaleras que conducen arriba, al hangar: una cerca de las puertas exteriores, y una cerca al cuarto de control. Otro túnel conecta con el invernadero, y hay uno más ubicado cerca de la intersección del pasillo amarillo y el comedor.

Al saber que el domo del invernadero ha colapsado, y el techo del pasillo amarillo ya no existe—bloqueando de ese modo esas dos rutas—me doy cuenta que solo tenemos acceso a la habitación por el hangar.

"¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que el hangar se haya visto comprometido, o que se vea comprometido antes de que podamos llegar al asentamiento?"

Ares no responde en seguida; puedo percibir que está examinado toda la información que tiene antes de formular una respuesta.

"La parte principal del hangar debería sobrevivir sin mayores daños," empieza a decir. "Sabemos al ver el último mensaje que los soportes sobre el cuarto de control colapsaron, de modo que es seguro asumir que al menos algunos restos han traspasado el hangar en esa ubicación. La otra área problemática serían las puertas exteriores. Aunque hay un grueso refuerzo en ese extremo del hangar, también está más expuesto a la tormenta, y podría haber sufrido un mayor daño por su ubicación. Es posible, considerando la velocidad y dirección del viento, que se hayan retorcido o doblado un poco los marcos de soporte de metal."

"¿Pueden abrirse las puertas?"

"Desconozco su estado actual, Edward. No puedo acceder a la computadora del asentamiento. La tormenta está bloqueando todos mis intentos."

A estas alturas, la paciencia de Jasper conmigo ignorándolo hace mucho que terminó.

"¡Edward!" Agarra mi hombro, persuadiéndome a enfrentarlo. "¡No puedes hacer eso!" Grita—antes de forzarse respirar para calmarse. Cuando continúa, su voz es más cercana a lo normal, con más persuasión en su tono.

"Se te dio… se _nos_ dio… una orden directa de mantenernos alejados del asentamiento, durante el tiempo que dure la tormenta. Madre nos dijo que completáramos nuestra misión, que cumpliéramos con nuestro deber. No puedes desobedecer órdenes, Edward. Simplemente… no puedes hacer esto."

Toda mi vida, se me ha enseñado y entrenado a seguir órdenes. La obediencia ha sido una parte integral de mí desde la infancia. Nunca cuestioné realmente o consideré no obedecer una orden que fue dada, porque sabía—al menos subconscientemente—que las órdenes eran una importante parte de nuestra sociedad, y esenciales para el funcionamiento de nuestra vida diaria. También sabía que la mayoría de ellas eran razonables y apropiadas.

Pero después de lo que me había enterado y experimentado en los últimos meses, ya no puedo aceptar ciegamente lo que se me ha enseñado o dicho que haga. Al hacer mi juramento, al aceptar mi papel como un adulto, al asumir la responsabilidad que se había colocado en mí, me he dado permiso de desobedecer órdenes cuando, y si, la situación lo justifica. _Puedo_ desobedecer órdenes, _voy_ a desobedecer órdenes, y en este caso en particular, simplemente _debo_ hacerlo. No tengo otra opción.

Y con eso, enfrento a mi hermano y le informo que puedo, y que lo haré.

"Además," añado, "No es como si _tú_ no hubieses cambiado tu misión cuando conociste—y luego te _quedaste_ —con Mary Alice. Una persona podría argumentar que desobedeciste órdenes entonces."

Cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, me le quedo mirando a mi hermano, desafiándolo a que esté en desacuerdo conmigo.

"La pregunta es: ¿vas a ayudarme, o no?" Arqueándole una ceja, lo honro con una irritante sonrisa engreída, esperando incitarlo a abandonar su disciplinada racionalidad.

Pero Jasper no cae en mi engaño. En vez de eso, me estudia cuidadosamente antes de empezar sus argumentos.

"Estás arriesgando sus vidas," hace un gesto hacia la tripulación, que está escuchando con atención nuestra discusión a medida que se reúnen lentamente a nuestro alrededor. "Si algo te pasa… y quedas herido o mueres… sellarás el destino no solo de esta tripulación, sino el de todo hombre, mujer y niño en nuestro valle, Edward. Estarán atrapados aquí, en un planeta moribundo… ¡porque nadie puede irse sin ti! Eres la clave para nuestra supervivencia."

Sus palabras son serias, fervientes, y planeadas deliberadamente para persuadirme con su atractivo emocional; pero no lo hacen. Y la obstinada determinación de mis rasgos resueltos solo alimenta su frustración. "

"Maldita sea, Edward, tú sabes eso; ¡No debería tener que recordártelo!" Se acerca más, la ira enardeciendo su rostro mientras continúa gritándome.

"¿Es lo que quieres… es lo que yo quiero… más importante que todas sus vidas? ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar eso? ¿Estás dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo?"

Una pequeña semilla de duda se planta en mi mente al escuchar el argumento de Jasper. Tiene razón, por supuesto. Lo que estoy haciendo es arriesgar todo… años de planeación, de duro trabajo y preparación, así como las vidas de miles de personas… todo apostando a una misión de rescate incierta.

Pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar porque no puedo—y no enfrentaré un futuro sin Bella, sin las personas que amo.

Con toda la seguridad que puedo reunir, miro a mi hermano a los ojos, y le digo que, sí, estoy dispuesto a tomar el riesgo—porque seguir órdenes ciegamente… proseguir con nuestro deber, mientras fallamos en proteger a las personas que más necesitan nuestra ayuda… al ni siquiera _tratar_ de salvar sus vidas—es un remordimiento con el que soy incapaz de vivir.

Con una mirada furiosa, Jasper me da la espalda, caminando ruidosamente por la habitación—donde lo veo pasearse de un lado al otro, murmurando todo el tiempo para sí mismo sobre hermanos estúpidos, tercos y tenaces.

Sé que en realidad no está enojado conmigo. Es la frustración alimentada por la situación en la que estamos, y las decisiones contra las que está luchando, lo que está provocando que reaccione con un intenso enojo. Después de varios minutos de observarlo discutir consigo mismo, me acerco a él vacilante.

"Jasper. Hace menos de una hora, me estabas diciendo que las cosas iban a estar bien; tú fuiste el que me dijiste que creyera en mí mismo. Ahora, soy yo el que te pide que creas en mí. Puedo hacer esto. Puedo envolver mi escudo con tanta fuerza y rapidez alrededor del transbordador que _nada_ podrá penetrarlo. Pero no podemos esperar por más tiempo. Tenemos que llegar al asentamiento, antes de que todo colapse; antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

Deja de caminar para escucharme, pero solo sacude la cabeza en negación al escuchar mis palabras.

"No entiendes, Edward. El viento… la fuerza de ese viento puede arrancar la piel de tus huesos. Arrancará el metal del transbordador antes de que nos demos cuenta que está ocurriendo; e incluso si tu escudo _puede_ protegernos de lo peor…"

"Lo entiendo," grito, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pueda continuar. "¿Lo has olvidado? ¿Qué estaba en tierra, afuera a la intemperie, en medio del cañón, cuando azotó el haboob? ¡ _Sí_ entiendo lo del viento! Pero sobreviví con mi escudo… y podemos sobrevivir _esto_ con mi escudo."

"El haboob," resopla en indignación. "El peor de los haboobs ni siquiera puede llegar a compararse con la fuerza de esa tormenta allá abajo. Y además," continúa, empujando su dedo hacia mí como para enfatizar su punto, "solo experimentaste el borde frontal de la tormenta; para cuando azotó lo peor, ya habías logrado llegar a salvo a Korinth. Si hubieras quedado atrapado en medio de eso, probablemente no estaríamos teniendo hoy esta conversación."

Jasper me da la espalda y continúa paseándose de un lado al otro, discutiendo consigo mismo al mismo tiempo que tira de su cabello en frustración. Finalmente, con un suspiro resignado y encogiéndose de hombros, me enfrenta otra vez.

"Edward, yo… quiero creerte, de verdad; y deseo—más que nada de lo que he deseado en mi vida—ir al asentamiento y rescatar a Mary Alice, junto con todos ahí. Pero no entiendes," me implora. "Los vientos en línea recta pueden manejarse. Un piloto hábil los mantendrá a su espalda, permanecerá frente a ellos; pero si tratas de volar a través de ellos, los vientos empezarán a voltear el transbordador. Perderás el control—y ni siquiera tú, ni yo, ni Ares, o incluso los tres juntos _y_ tu escudo—seremos capaces de evitar que el transbordador se estrelle."

"No puede hacerse, Edward. Desearía poder decirte lo contrario; pero… lo siento. Simplemente… simplemente no puede hacerse." Con su rostro lleno de desesperación y angustia, Jasper susurra esas palabras de arrepentimiento.

Incluso antes de que termine, estoy sacudiendo mi cabeza—una sonrisa burlona amenazando con abrirse paso mientras le ofrezco la esperanza que sé está deseando.

"Entonces, supongo que es algo bueno que volaremos _con_ el viento y no a través de él."

Mientras Jasper frunce el ceño en confusión, le pido a Ares que proyecte la imagen actual de la tormenta en la pantalla.

"Mírala, hermano," lo insto. "Mira su forma… es circular. Entramos por la parte superior, volando en círculos, bajando gradualmente en espiral—justo como lo hiciste esta mañana—hasta que nos acerquemos lo suficiente para abrir las puertas del hangar. Entonces, inclinamos ligeramente el transbordador hacia la entrada, y dejamos que la tormenta nos empuje dentro del edificio. El viento estará todo el tiempo a nuestra espalda, hasta un poco antes de entrar al hangar; e incluso entonces, solo nos deslizaremos de forma sesgada con la mayor parte de su fuerza aún detrás de nosotros. Ni una sola vez volaremos realmente a través del viento, o dentro de él."

"¡Podemos hacerlo, Jasper!" Lo animé. "Juntos, podemos hacerlo."

Para cuando terminé de explicar, Jasper se ha acercado a la pantalla. Veo cómo la examina con atención, repitiendo mis palabras en voz baja mientras visualiza el patrón de vuelo que he sugerido. Poco a poco, empieza a asentir; con una ligera expresión de optimismo apenas atreviéndose a remplazar la resignación de antes.

"Ares, ¿podrás abrir las puertas del hangar si nos acercamos lo suficiente?" Pregunta.

"Sí, si no están muy dañadas."

"Vamos a tener que usar el transbordador grande si queremos tener la oportunidad de sacar a todos a tiempo de ahí."

Jasper se vuelve para mirarme—y puedo ver que está comenzando a creer en la misión, al pasar abruptamente a modo de planeación.

"Con todo y eso, se llevará horas transportar a todos del planeta a aquí. No tendremos mucho tiempo para ir y venir… y apenas si lo lograremos. Además, se llevará horas tan solo bajar ahí."

"No los vamos a traer aquí," le respondo. "Vamos a llevar a todos directamente al valle. El vuelo debería tomar unos treinta minutos. Podemos descargar y estar en marcha por otro grupo en menos de una hora."

"¿Ares?" Pregunto. "¿Puedes calcular cuántos viajes se necesitarán para evacuar a todos en el asentamiento, si usamos el transbordador más grande, por favor?"

"Actualmente hay 379 personas en el asentamiento," me responde. "Doscientos de ellas son mujeres, niñas, y adolescentes varones. Basándose en su peso más ligero, deberían poder llevarlos a todos ellos en un solo viaje—y los 179 hombres que quedan en otro viaje. Sin embargo, esto requerirá desechar cualquier carga o peso externo del transbordador. Recomendaría remover los asientos, los separadores del compartimiento de carga, las correas y todo lo demás que pueda ser desmantelado y desechado. Tengan en cuenta que incluso con estas medidas, aún estará a su máxima capacidad, haciendo más difícil controlarlo y volarlo de forma segura."

Durante el discurso de Ares, todos nos hemos acercado poco a poco frente a la pantalla. Jasper está asintiendo entusiasmado al considerar la información de Ares. Gagan y la tripulación se han acercado a nosotros, y puedo ver la esperanza y alivio en su rostro al escucharnos y vernos planear la misión.

"¿Escuchaste eso, hermano? Dos viajes, es todo lo que se necesitará. Nos vamos de aquí, tan rápido y directamente como podamos hacia el asentamiento. Bajamos en espiral hacia la puerta; una vez dentro, nos dirigimos al refugio de emergencia. Luego subimos a todos al hangar… y con todos trabajando, despojamos de todo al transbordador grande. Los hombres pueden volver a bajar al refugio, las mujeres, las niñas y los muchachos abordan la nave, y volvemos a subir en espiral y salimos tan rápido como podamos. Repetimos eso una vez más, ¡y está hecho!"

"Rápido y fácil," alardeo, limpiándome las manos antes de encogerme de hombros. "Entrar y salir—y entonces todos estarán seguros y a salvo en el valle."

Estoy respirando rápidamente para cuando termino mi muy veloz y entusiasta resumen de la misión.

Jasper está asintiendo, y su característica sonrisa engreída ha vuelto al aceptar que es posible. Le devuelvo la sonrisa, también asintiendo, al reconocer ambos—en un acuerdo tácito—que vamos a desobedecer órdenes y a rescatar el asentamiento.

Sabiendo que no tenemos tiempo que perder, nos volvemos hacia la salida dirigiéndonos a la plataforma del transbordador; pero la voz de Gagan nos detiene antes de que podamos dejar la habitación.

"Llévense el otro transbordador," sugiere. "Es más pequeño, más aerodinámico. La forma cilíndrica debería ser más fácil de controlar en el viento, y es casi dos veces más veloz."

"¿Hiciste las modificaciones en los motores?" Jasper le pregunta.

"Sí, han sido probados una y otra vez. Todo está funcionado correctamente. A velocidad máxima, debería reducir a la mitad su tiempo de viaje al asentamiento."

Jasper le da las gracias, antes de moverse una vez más hacia la puerta.

"¿Gagan?"

"Sí, Edward."

"¿Puedes comunicarte con alguien en el valle?"

"Sí…" Responde despacio. "Normalmente, si tus padres no están ahí, puedo contactar a la jefa de matronas o a Hunter. ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas que les envíe un mensaje?"

"Por favor," le pido. "Diles lo que está sucediendo, lo que Jasper y yo vamos a hacer. La gente de Korinth va a necesitar un lugar dónde quedarse cuando los llevemos al valle. Habrán perdido todo, así que van a necesitar ropa y suministros básicos. Imagino que también estarán hambrientos, para cuando los saquemos del asentamiento."

"Oh, y Gagan," añado, mirando alrededor para asegurarme de que Jasper esté lo bastante lejos como para no escuchar. "Pídeles que alerte a la división médica. Es posible que tengamos algunos heridos… o peor."

Estudia mi rostro con atención, antes de asentir, una vez, en silenciosa comprensión.

Sin embargo, cuando me doy la vuelta para seguir a mi hermano fuera de la habitación, creo escucharlo susurrar, bajito,

"Buen viaje, Protector."

.

.

* * *

 _ **Aunque no fue fácil, al menos logró convencer a Jasper para que lo ayude a poner en marcha el rescate, ahora toca ver si tendrán éxito. Repasando lo que implica la misión de rescate, tienen que bajar al asentamiento en medio de la tormenta, usando el viento a su favor para entrar al hangar, ya dentro tienen que sacar a todos del refugio, subirlos al hangar y todos juntos tienen que preparar el transbordador más grande para llevar el primer viaje, mujeres, niñas y adolescentes varones. Será interesante ver la reacción de la gente del valle al verlos llegar con algo que nunca antes han visto, solo en fotos, naves que vuelan. ¿Cómo creen que reaccionen? Para las que querían ver a Emmett ya lo verán, y también cómo reacciona al ver llegar a sus dos hermanos con todos los de Korinth. Al dejarlos ahí el plan es volver por los hombres, ¿podrán hacer los dos viajes? ¿Será que todo salga sin contratiempos? Algo difícil considerando a lo que se enfrentan. Pues espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, algo cortito pero así queda lo más interesante para el siguiente y sinceramente espero, que pueda subirlo pronto. Recuerden por favor, que depende de ustedes, no se requiere más que unos minutos de su tiempo y unas cuantas palabras de aliento, un saludo o un gracias. No olviden que son sus reviews los que mantienen vivo este fandom, cuando autoras y traductoras no reciben algo de agradecimiento, créanme, no dan muchas ganas de continuar, por eso hay tantas historias a medias. Hay que ser agradecidas chicas, hagan una costumbre el dejar un pequeño review en los capítulos que leen.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Karina, Noir Lark, Nadiia16, kaja0507, Alma Figueroa, Cary, PRISOL, torrespera172, solecitopucheta1, Ivonne Evange, Maryluna, patymdn, Annimo (te sugiero pasarte por mi grupo en Facebook para aclarar tu duda), ConiLizzy, Summer Suny, sueosliterarios, Mafer, Vrigny, Conni Stew, Say's, Kriss21, Techu, Diablillo07, ELIZABETH, JessMel, Tecupi, lagie, Nancy, Pili, Tata XOXO, andyG, EriCastelo, carolaap, kiztiapotter, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Adriu, injoa, tulgarita, rjnavajas, Gabriela Cullen, Sully YM, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, Lizdayanna, myaenriquez02, Melany, alejandra1987, glow0718, bbluelilas, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente. Espero que pronto ;)**_


	32. Capítulo 32

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y dos**

 **EPOV**

Jasper ya ha abordado el otro transbordador, se puso el arnés de seguridad y se conectó a Ares a través de los auriculares y la bola de navegación, para cuando llego a la plataforma del transbordador. Al ver su mirada inquisitiva, le explico que le había pedido a Gagan que contactara con el valle y los prepara para nuestra llegada con los refugiados del asentamiento.

"Buena idea," concuerda, con su atención ya concentrada en otra parte.

Apenas hizo clic el último seguro del arnés del asiento del copiloto antes de que sintiera que el transbordador dejaba el suelo. Se queda suspendido en el aire por un momento con un movimiento extraño de suave balanceo, cuando Jasper empieza a maniobrarlo despacio y con cuidado hacia la puerta exterior.

Deslizarnos por la entrada nos concede una vista momentánea y que nos deja boquiabiertos de nuestro planeta marrón óxido delineado contra la oscuridad color ébano del espacio. Nuestro mundo se ve frágil… muy _solitario_ … colgando ahí contra la fría oscuridad que lo rodea. No puedo evitar preguntarme, brevemente, cómo debe haberse visto antes que lo destruyéramos.

¿Brillaban en toda su gloria los vastos océanos azules que vi en el libro de fotografías de los archivos, cuando la luz del sol se movía a través de ellos? ¿Habría sido capaz de ver las amplias franjas de bosque, los brillantes prados de coloridas flores desde esta distancia? De repente me siento triste por todo lo que hemos perdido, y juro en silencio que haré todo lo que pueda por defender y proteger el planeta que será nuestro nuevo hogar.

Sin embargo, mi atención se centra de nuevo en nuestra misión, porque tan pronto estamos a una distancia segura de la estación, Jasper presiona la bola con tanta fuerza como puede—un movimiento que me recuerda al del despegue de esta mañana—y aceleramos con la suficiente fuerza para lanzarme hacia atrás en mi silla acojinada.

Cuando puedo mover mis brazos nuevamente, cojo los auriculares, ajustándolos para que encajen correctamente; pero antes de colocar mi mano sobre la esfera, le abro mi mente a Ares, esperando contactarlo en privado sin que mi hermano esté al tanto de nuestra conversación. A pesar de mi bravata frente a Jasper, Gagan y la tripulación, estoy muy consciente que este intento de rescate es muy riesgoso. Sería una tontería pensar lo contrario. También que requerirá de más fuerza, más determinación y más concentración para mantener mi escudo de lo que lo he intentado antes.

Para que esta misión tenga éxito, necesitaré la ayuda de Ares, su guía; pero más que nada, necesitaré acceso a sus años de conocimiento y experiencia acumulados. Mi veloz y entusiasta resumen de lo fácil de esta tarea puede haber convencido a mi hermano a acompañarme; pero es Ares y su cooperación lo que me hará tener éxito en mis planes.

Está esperando… ahí, al borde de mi percepción, justo como pensé que lo haría… y lo recibo en mi mente. No le toma mucho tiempo entender lo que quiero que haga.

" _Este plan es insostenible, Edward. Es tonto he irresponsable creer que tendrás éxito si no incluyes enteramente las habilidades de Bella en tus esfuerzos—sobre todo en el segundo viaje, cuando las condiciones probablemente serán mucho peores. Dejarla en el valle significa que no tendrás a ningún dotado de naturaleza similar como respaldo o ahí cerca para ayudar, si lo necesitaras."_

" _Quiero que esté segura, protegida de esta tormenta. Una vez que la saque del asentamiento y la lleve al valle, necesito que se quede ahí. No puedo arriesgar su seguridad una vez más al permitirle regresar conmigo en el transbordador. Hazlo por mí, Ares. Prométeme que una vez que consiga que deje el transbordador, despegaremos tan rápido como sea posible, antes de que tenga la oportunidad de volver a abordar la nave."_

" _Edward, ese no es un curso de acción inteligente…"_

Durante los siguientes minutos, Ares y yo discutimos mentalmente sobre mi deseo de lograr que Bella se quede en el valle. Por sobre todo lo demás, quiero mantenerla muy lejos del peligro, al menos sin encontrarse en medio de él. Está convencido que necesito su ayuda. Me informa que ninguno de sus cálculos pronostica un resultado favorable—a menos que la arrastre de vuelta a las profundidades del peligro del que todos mis instintos me gritan le ayude a escapar.

Finalmente, concordamos que usaré libremente la energía de Bella en el primer viaje, ahorrando mis fuerzas para el segundo. Si puedo convencerla de quedarse en el valle, nos iremos sin ella. Si no, y regresa con nosotros, Ares promete monitorear su condición e interrumpir nuestra conexión, si el esfuerzo se vuelve demasiado para ella.

Durante mi conversación privada con Ares, he intentado estar al tanto de Jasper y sus acciones. Al saber que no tengo explicación para no desear el contacto físico a la bola de navegación, ajusto mi arnés de seguridad varias veces, bufando en exasperación al dar la impresión que no logro ponerme cómodo. Mi hermano me echa un vistazo unas cuantas veces, frunciendo el ceño al ver mis torpes intentos, pero no dice nada. Ares ha cooperado al distraerlo con planes de vuelo y pronósticos de curso.

Al fin, satisfecho con el acuerdo al que Ares y yo hemos llegado con relación a Bella, coloco mi mano en la esfera redonda y al instante me conecto con él y con Jasper. Se me informan en seguida los planes que ya se han hecho.

Han planeado un curso hacia el planeta que nos llevará tan rápidamente como sea posible al asentamiento. Debido a la precesión giratoria de nuestro planeta, podremos evitar la mayoría de los campos de escombros, pero vamos a tener que rodear los bordes exteriores de algunos de ellos.

Sin embargo, sé que la etapa más peligrosa de nuestro vuelo—por mucho—será la velocidad y ángulo sin precedentes con el que entraremos a la atmósfera. Entre más inclinado y veloz golpeemos el manto de aire alrededor de nuestro planeta, es mayor el riesgo de un accidente o daño a la nave, ya que la fricción de nuestro reingreso calienta de forma desigual algunas áreas menos protegidas en el casco exterior del transbordador. Voy a tener que mantener mi escudo en su forma más dura y densa durante todo el tiempo que nos lleve volar a través de la atmósfera superior, antes de poder bajar la velocidad al acercarnos a la tormenta.

Por supuesto, entrar a menos velocidad y en un ángulo más gradual sería mucho más seguro; también añadiría treinta minutos o más a nuestro tiempo de vuelo.

Ese es un retraso que no estoy dispuesto a aceptar.

.

.

Con la ayuda de Ares, uso mi escudo solo cuando se necesita—y solo al nivel más bajo posible—al navegar satisfactoriamente alrededor de los campos de escombros; y entonces… entonces nos precipitamos, de nariz, hacia el imponente borde exterior de la pared de aire que rodea nuestro planeta.

.

.

Durante todo el tiempo de nuestro vuelo, mantengo mi mente totalmente abierta a Ares. La doble conexión sin impedimentos, tanto física como mental, significa que soy capaz de percibir mi escudo de una forma completamente diferente. Ahora, puedo sentir el aumento de presión de la atmósfera haciéndose más densa a nuestro alrededor; las pequeñas áreas de debilidad que necesitan reforzarse; el impacto de pequeñas pedazos de escombro espacial. Es con esta percepción intensificada que empujo mi escudo al máximo, al rugir, vibrar y chocar contra las capas de la atmósfera del planeta.

Desde que dejamos la estación espacial, no hemos podido determinar la verdadera velocidad de nuestra nave; pero tan pronto golpeamos la pared de aire, es bastante obvio la velocidad a la que estamos viajando. La resistencia y el freno resultante a nuestro vehículo se registran de inmediato por toda nuestra conexión en la nave. Mi escudo empieza a resplandecer como fuego azul cuando la fricción calienta su superficie externa. El transbordador se sacude y vibra, la sensación parecida a empujar algo mecánico y pesado a través del agua agitada en una de nuestras presas.

Periféricamente, estoy al tanto de Ares y Jasper haciendo constantes ajustes a nuestra velocidad y patrón de vuelo; pero mi área exclusiva de concentración es mi escudo. De modo que les dejo el vuelo a ellos, mientras monitoreo la presión colocada en nuestra protección.

Finalmente, el dificultoso viaje se facilita un poco… al caer más cerca de la superficie, y nuestra velocidad y ángulo de trayectoria se nivela ligeramente. Las ventanas de visualización frente a nosotros se despejan cuando dejamos atrás el resto de las nubes de polvo atmosféricas.

Ahora podemos ver la superficie de nuestro planeta debajo de nosotros—y la gigantesca y turbulenta tempestad que es la tormenta amenazando el asentamiento.

Era intimidante verla en los monitores en la estación espacial; pero es verdaderamente aterrador verla así de cerca.

Por un momento, ambos nos quedamos sin palabras al mirar con atemorizado desconcierto las enormes nubes de polvo, arena y escombros impulsadas por el viento. Junto a mí, Jasper finalmente murmura una maldición… y solo puedo, al menos en silencio, concordar con él.

Tuvo razón en burlarse a mi comparación entre la haboob y la tormenta debajo de nosotros.

Esta… _fuerza_ no se parece a nada que alguna vez hayamos experimentado. Es una monstruosidad desmesurada de oscura y turbia malevolencia, aparentemente resuelta a destruir todo debajo de ella.

Por un breve segundo, cruza la idea por mi mente que estamos presenciando la manifestación de un planeta enojado demandando una venganza personal por el daño que le hemos hecho. Casi parece que la tormenta tiene una inteligencia propia, al buscar destruir los últimos miembros que quedan de la especie que lo dejó sin vida.

Sacudo mi cabeza para deshacerme de esos pensamientos mórbidos, apenas a tiempo para darme cuenta que Ares y Jasper están posicionando el transbordador para entrar en la tormenta. Mi escudo esta ahora a toda su capacidad—y escucho que Jasper me grita que me sujete, cuando nos deslizamos repentinamente a los niveles superiores de la tempestad.

Solo nos toma unos segundos más darnos cuenta de lo riesgosa que es esta aventura en realidad.

Ajustamos la velocidad para igualar la de la tormenta—en teoría nos moveríamos _con_ los vientos, de ese modo reduciendo el riesgo de perder el control del transbordador. Pero en seguida nos damos cuenta que los vientos dentro de la tormenta no son uniformes, _en lo absoluto_ ; que hay bolsas dispersas de corrientes en movimiento más lentas y otras más rápidas, lo que requiere ajustes constantes a nuestra velocidad y ángulos de trayectoria. Con remolinos de ráfagas giratorias que amenazan con volcar el transbordador de lado, y súbitas corrientes descendentes succionando la nave con mucha velocidad hacia el suelo.

Es imposible ver algo más allá del borde de mi escudo; torrentes de polvo marrón óxido y remolinos de arena se combinan para formar tumultuosas nubes turbias que llena por completo el espacio a nuestro alrededor. A medida que empezamos nuestro descenso, comenzamos a reconocer grandes piezas de escombros que vuelan con el viento. En rápida sucesión, piedritas… y luego rocas de todos los tamaños, creciendo en densidad e impacto… toman velocidad al golpear contra el escudo. Una rama ocasional, o incluso el tronco de un árbol, pronto son lanzados hacia nosotros… así como varias piezas de metal y equipo conocido… arrancado, entero, del asentamiento.

Debido a eso, el transbordador se balancea, zarandea y golpetea—no solo por la increíble fuerza de los vientos contrarios, sino por los restos impredecibles y en aumento que transporta. De no ser por mi escudo, el transbordador y todo en su interior sería hecho trizas.

Usar y mantener ese escudo es la prueba más difícil y más fácil de lo que pensé que sería.

Difícil, porque podía sentir el desgaste de energía para mantenerlo en este nivel; pero de alguna forma más fácil, porque a través de Ares, estoy consciente de cada fisura de debilidad, cada grieta de inestabilidad. Lo que significa que juntos, lo ajustamos. Y lo ajustamos. Y lo ajustamos.

Por fin, escucho a Ares anunciar que se ha establecido contacto con la computadora del asentamiento, y el proceso de abrir las puertas del hangar ha comenzado. Él ha elegido un curso que nos permitirá deslizarnos gradualmente al centro de la tormenta; entonces, justo cuando demos el último giro en nuestra espiral descendente, inclinaremos el transbordador hacia el interior de la gran abertura, contando con que el viento nos empuje la distancia restante para entrar al lugar.

Funciona sin problema.

Tan pronto como despejamos las puertas abiertas, Ares las cierra rápidamente detrás de nosotros. Pero abrir las puertas del hangar ha creado un efecto de embudo a través de los compartimientos adyacentes: succionando el polvo y los escombros a través del cuarto de control colapsado, hacia la plataforma del hangar y sacarlo por las puertas abiertas. Rápidamente se llena de polvo, y tenemos que esperar hasta que todo se asiente antes de que Ares nos diga que es seguro salir del transbordador.

Hemos aterrizado en un lugar apenas reconocible como el que dejamos tan solo unas horas antes. Las ventanas panorámicas del cuarto de control que miraban hacia el hangar están rotas y hechas pedazos. Polvo y metal retorcido han llovido y golpeado a través de ellas, invadiendo el gran espacio. Donde sea que miramos, vemos montones de tierra, escombros y restos esparcidos.

El transbordador grande, aunque cubierto con una gruesa capa de polvo, no parece tener daños. Está estacionado al otro extremo de la habitación, lejos de los escombros invasores, y protegido de un lado por una sólida pared de roca que sostiene las armaduras de metal intactas en la parte superior. Tan pronto como salimos de la nave, Jasper se dirige directamente hacia él—explicando que mientras él empieza a deshacerse de la carga, yo puedo encontrar las escaleras al cuarto de evacuación de emergencia.

Con Ares dirigiéndome, no me toma mucho tiempo encontrarlas. Temiendo que la salida cerca del cuarto de control estaría bloqueada por los escombros, opto por usar la que está cerca de las puertas exteriores. La entrada está escondida en un pequeño hueco que parece haberla protegido efectivamente de lo peor de la tormenta. La puerta de metal es pesada, reforzada por seguridad, y difícil de mover. Uso una pieza de equipo desechado de uno de los rovers para dejarla abierta antes de descender las escaleras detrás de ella.

En el último escalón de las escaleras, encuentro un corto pasillo, y luego otra tremenda puerta. Abrir está también resulta difícil y el metal chirria en protesta cuando tiro de él. Una ráfaga de aire caliente y viciado se escapa y me envuelve cuando finalmente abro la puerta.

Mi impresión inmediata es que la habitación frente a mí se ve bastante extensa, y posiblemente podría dar cabida a cuatrocientas o quinientas personas. Sin embargo, tiene un techo bajo, dando una sensación claustrofóbica de encierro. El aire está húmedo, sofocante y la iluminación muy tenue. Apenas puedo distinguir algunas vagas figuras que parecen descansar en colchonetas, esparcidas desordenadamente en el suelo.

El ruido de mi entrada los ha alertado de mi presencia; y cuando las luces comienzan a iluminar en mi dirección, de repente puedo ver una multitud de sorprendidos rostros consternados y muy confundidos volviéndose para mirar hacia mí.

.

.

Nunca me ha gustado llamar la atención.

Emmett siempre fue el líder; el que organizaba nuestro grupo de juego y, después, a nuestro cohorte. Sabía las palabras correctas para decir— las cosas correctas para hacer, la forma correcta de actuar—a fin de convencer a la gente de seguir sus sugerencias. Y Jasper—con su sonrisa relajada, su influencia tranquilizadora y humor dispuesto—siempre podía cautivar y persuadir a todos los que lo rodeaban, haciendo que estén más que felices de seguir a su guía.

Estaba satisfecho con quedarme en su sombra; perderme en el grupo de leales seguidores. Mis extrañas habilidades… junto con la confusión y baja autoestima que inspiraban… habían provocado que huyera de todo rol de liderazgo, sin dar lugar a la envidia o arrepentimiento.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba, frente a una habitación llena de extraños que—hasta solo hace unos momentos, cuando irrumpí por la puerta—se habían resignado a la posibilidad de que tal vez nunca dejarían esta habitación.

Necesito decir algo.

Necesito darles una razón para tener esperanza, aliviar su miedo que sé están sintiendo; y más que nada, de pronto necesito… de alguna forma… que crean en mí.

Pero aun aceptando mi papel como un adulto, un protector y potencial salvador de mi gente—y a pesar de mi bravata y seguridad al convencer a mi hermano de acompañarme en esta misión—sigo siendo esa persona que estaba satisfecha con nunca tomar la delantera, con nunca llamar la atención. De modo que cuando abro mi boca para hablar, las palabras se atoran en mi garganta… y se niegan a ser expresadas.

Pero cuando mi mirada recorre la habitación, veo aceptación ahí. Y al fin me doy cuenta, con una abrupta y recién encontrada claridad, que no necesito convencerlos de que confíen en mí, de creer en mí; veo que ya lo hacen. Puede que no los conozca; pero _ellos_ me conocen a _mí_.

.

.

Frente a mí hay casi cuatrocientas personas que hace mucho dejaron sus casas y se mudaron al asentamiento, preparándose para el día que abordaríamos una extraña nave de metal—esperando en el cielo sobre nosotros—y confiarían sus vidas a mi custodia. Aunque nunca nos conocimos, ya no somos extraños.

Aclaro mi garganta… y esta vez, mis palabras son seguras y firmes al explicarles que Jasper y yo estamos aquí para llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

Describiendo brevemente nuestro viaje a través de la tormenta, les afirmo la fuerza y confiabilidad de mi escudo. Mientras hablo… al resumir nuestros planes, nuestra experiencia siguiendo los vientos cambiantes, y el constante monitoreo de Ares y sus predictivos cálculos… veo que asienten de acuerdo, con sonrisas de aliento. Veo espaldas que se enderezan con determinación, y hombros listos para trabajar. Veo esperanza.

Para cuando termino de hablar, todo el grupo está de pie—avanzando, y luego pasan junto a mí, para salir de la habitación. Sus rostros están llenos de propósito, determinación y alivio al estrechar mi mano, palmear mi espalda, o darme abrazos de agradecimiento a su paso.

Pero en verdad, solo tengo ojos para la persona especial y querida para mí que veo sonriendo, mientras se acerca a mí apresuradamente.

El rostro sonriente de Bella está abiertamente lleno de amor, orgullo, y felicidad al verme. También puedo percibir un poco de engreída satisfacción; sabe que entendí sus últimas instrucciones, y después de todo no hecho nada más que seguir su mando.

También debe saber que escuché sus palabras de amor.

Cuando entra en mis expectantes brazos abiertos, la envuelvo con mi cuerpo… y deseo que sienta la emoción que vuelco en nuestro abrazo. Mi suspiro de alivio por finalmente poder abrazarla se iguala solo a su propia exhalación al aferrarnos el uno al otro.

Me doy cuenta que también tengo que decirle. Necesito expresar lo mucho que ella significa para mí, lo que siempre ha significado para mí.

He conocido a Bella toda mi vida. Estaba en cada parte de mi infancia; jugamos juntos, ocasional y constantemente, como niños, vecinos y amigos. Y aunque con el tiempo fuimos separados al entrar a nuestros años de entrenamiento, aún me parecía bien buscar su rostro familia durante los festivales y celebraciones.

Pero fue en su primera fiesta social—cuando alcanzó su madurez—que nuestra amistad se había profundizado mucho más; cuando supe que _deseaba_ mucho más.

Es importante que ella lo sepa. Con todo lo que hemos pasado en los últimos meses… con todos los malentendidos de los últimos días… la sigo amando—con mucho más de mí de lo que nunca habría imaginado. Siempre la amaré; y tengo que decírselo, tengo que asegurárselo, _en este momento_ —antes de confrontar el peligro que nos espera, y antes de que la incertidumbre de nuestra misión pueda posiblemente quitarme esta oportunidad.

Necesito, y Bella necesita, escucharme decir esas palabras. Escucharme decir, "Te amo." En voz alta.

Y es por eso, que me alejo un poco de ella, tomando su dulce rostro entre mis manos; pero antes de que pueda decirlas, me interrumpe un fuerte carraspeo cerca.

Cuando levanto la vista, es para ver otro rostro femenino de alguien que quiero mucho. Pero este rostro no se ve tan cordial; este rostro no está tan lleno de orgullo o alivio. De hecho, este rostro está muy enojado.

"¿Madre?" Consigo graznar.

"Edward." Responde a mi saludo asintiendo, antes de continuar descontenta fulminándome con la mirada. "¿Y Jasper?"

"Está arriba, preparando el transbordador grande."

Mi respuesta solo sirve para enojarla más; y el hombre seguro de sí mismo y ligeramente arrogante que había fanfarroneado con su hermano de lo fácil de esta misión… poco a poco e inevitablemente da paso al niño culpable que fue atrapado por su madre portándose mal.

"Madre, yo…"

No me permite terminar mi excusa—interrumpiendo para recordarme que no solo he desobedecido órdenes, sino que de alguna manera también he logrado involucrar a mi hermano en mi comportamiento imprudente. Su voz se ha elevado por la frustración, mientras continúa regañándome; pero comprendo que en realidad es su preocupación lo que está provocando su malestar.

Sabía—incluso cuando actué contra sus órdenes, y planeé está misión—que estaría enojada, que reaccionaría de esta forma. Lo sabía; pero aun así, decidí hacer lo que creí mejor—tan solo y precisamente porque comprendí que en realidad no tenía otra opción.

Sin embargo, su ira y autoridad son intimidantes, y me encuentro empezando a tartamudear una explicación.

"No."

Esta vez, es mi padre el que me interrumpe.

"No, hijo," repite. "No te disculparás por estar aquí; por seguir tu instinto de salvar y proteger."

Se vuelve hacia mi madre. "Déjalo así, Esme," dice, colocando su mano en el brazo de ella para calmarla. "Ya pasó el tiempo de dar órdenes y obedecerlas. Tenemos que concentrarnos en sobrevivir."

Mi madre se le queda mirando por un largo rato… al fin dejando escapar un suspiro, al mismo tiempo que su postura lentamente se relaja. Él le sonríe con ternura, antes de estirar su mano para alisar las líneas de preocupación de su frente. "Va a estar bien," lo escucho susurrarle. "Todo va a estar bien."

La mirada que comparten es _intensa_.

Hay confianza; hay afecto y devoción. Hay tenacidad, incesante esperanza y determinación. Hay deseos de reconfortar… y la amorosa y reacia rendición a ser reconfortada.

Pienso en las muchas veces que he visto a mi padre ofrecerle a mi madre pequeñas muestras de apoyo: un beso en su mejilla en la fiesta de Jasper; su mano sujetando su espalda baja, cuando Emmett y yo nos fuimos; las sonrisas y apretones de manos en la mesa del comedor familiar. Viéndolo ahora—a través de la nueva comprensión que tengo de las responsabilidades y obligaciones de mi madre—esas indicaciones de su devoción y apoyo hablan de un vínculo mucho más profundo que solo amor y afecto.

Es la unión de las almas de dos personas que juntos han superado lo bueno y lo malo; que han compartido la felicidad y la tristeza, la decepción y el peligro, el liderazgo, familia y responsabilidad… y juntos ha resurgido más fuertes por ello.

Dos personas que a través de estar juntos toda una vida, han limado todos los bordes ásperos hasta acoplarse, como uno solo.

Eso es lo que anhelo tener con Bella algún día.

Mi madre finalmente asiente de acuerdo, antes de que ambos se vuelvan para mirarme.

"Ahora," empieza a decir mi padre, "dime más de los planes que tú y Jasper hicieron para nuestra evacuación."

En los siguientes minutos, explico nuestras ideas y pensamientos con más detalle. Mientras hablamos, mantengo mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella, renuente a dejarla ir, a dejar de tocarla. Veo que Mary Alice y mi hermana se acercan poco a poco en silencio, escuchando nuestra conversación. Les doy una breve sonrisa antes de continuar con mi explicación.

Mi padre hace una pregunta ocasionalmente, ofreciendo unas cuantas sugerencias de vez en cuando, antes de que él y mi madre salgan de la habitación.

Bella y yo caminamos de la mano, contentos—e incluso podemos por un breve y escaso momento, simplemente seguir al grupo—cuando Alice agarra mi otra mano. Echo un vistazo detrás de nosotros, buscando a Mary Alice, solo para que me digan que se ha adelantado al grupo corriendo para ver a Jasper.

"Alice," le susurro a mi hermanita. "¿Estás bien?"

Asiente, pero es fácil de ver que sigue preocupada. "Fue terrible, Edward," confiesa. "Estaba… de verdad estaba asustada."

Zafo mi mano de la suya y rodeo sus hombros con mi brazo, acercándola a mi lado. "Ahora, vamos a estar bien. Te lo prometo, Alice, todo va estar bien."

"¿Vamos a volver al valle? ¿Vamos a casa?"

"Sí. Solo tenemos que quitar algo de peso del transbordador, entonces abordaremos para salir volando de aquí y dirigirnos directamente a casa en el valle."

"Pero la tormenta… ¿Cómo…?"

"Alice, no hay tormenta en este planeta que sea más fuerte que mi escudo." Mi fanfarroneo consigue una inclinación de cabeza de parte de Bella, y los familiares ojos en blanco de mi hermana. "Oye, acabamos de volar a través de la tormenta, y mi escudo nos mantuvo a salvo todo el camino—y también nos mantendrá a salvo cuando nos vayamos. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, hermanita. Todo va estar bien."

Esta vez, mi intento por tranquilizarla consigue una sonrisa arrepentida, y un tímido gesto de aceptación con la cabeza.

"Vamos, chicas," me echo a reír, instándolas a subir las escaleras. "Tenemos trabajo que hacer."

La habitación sigue muy polvosa, y escucho a algunos tosiendo y estornudando cuando entramos al hangar. Muchas personas logran cubrir su nariz y boca con sus camisetas, u otros artículos de ropa. Pienso por un momento en mi capa, con su conveniente protección contra el polvo, y desearía tenerla conmigo ahora… solo para darme cuenta que la mayoría de mis pertenencias, incluyendo mis armas, se quedaron en mi habitación en el pasillo amarillo, que ya ha sido destruido por la tormenta. Siento una momentánea punzada de arrepentimiento por su pérdida; pero ahora no tengo tiempo para pensar en ello.

Jasper tiene las puertas laterales del transbordador y la rampa trasera abiertas, y ha reunido una reserva de herramientas que serán necesarias para desmontar los asientos extra y los contenedores de almacenamiento innecesarios. Rápidamente divide a todos en grupos de trabajo; y en poco tiempo, hay líneas de personas pasándose entre ellos partes desechadas y suministros, a medida que el transbordador es despojado gradualmente de cualquier peso innecesario.

Trabajar juntos parece mejorar el estado de ánimo del grupo; escucho algunas conversaciones, e incluso una risa o dos, a medida que progresa la tarea.

Sin embargo, es imposible olvidar la tormenta por más de un breve instante, ya que el viento aúlla y chilla justo al otro lado de las puertas y sobre nuestras cabezas.

De vez en cuando, uno o más de los soportes de metal del techo se inclina con un fuerte crujido; pero por el momento parecen mantenerse firmes. La tierra y los escombros del cuarto de control colapsado continúan acumulándose en un extremo del hangar, la mayoría contenidos solo por un una pequeña porción restante de la pared de división.

De repente, con un fuerte estruendo y un chirrido estremecedor, el resto de la división colapsa—enviando una avalancha de escombros en cascada dentro del área.

Por un momento, toda actividad se detiene mientras todos miramos con horror la pared de escombros avanzando lentamente hacia nosotros. El trabajo se reanuda de inmediato a un ritmo frenético, impulsados al saber que nuestro tiempo sin duda alguna—y muy rápidamente, se nos acaba.

Pronto, con una abrupta sensación definitiva, la rampa trasera del transbordador se cierra y se sella con fuerza.

Y entonces… es el momento de irse.

Hay despedidas rápidas, abrazos, y unos cuantos besos urgentes, antes de que Jasper y mi madre salgan de una puerta lateral, instando a todas las mujeres y adolescentes a darse prisa en abordar, colocándolos pronto en hileras compactas sentados en el piso. Los hombres, que esperarán el segundo viaje, forman rápidamente una línea a fin de caminar en fila directamente por las puertas angostas que conducen al cuarto de evacuación.

Mi padre agarra mi brazo, poniéndome a un lado, antes de que pueda abordar el transbordador.

"Cuando abran las puertas exteriores, va a crear un torbellino aquí dentro," me dice. "Asegúrate de permitirme llevar a todos de vuelta al búnker, antes de abrirlas. Y Edward," añade, "mientras se van, trataremos de construir una barrera de contención alrededor de la entrada a las escaleras. En el viaje de regreso, estaciona el transbordador tan cerca como puedas a la entrada."

Le echo un vistazo a la pared de escombros invasora; todavía se está moviendo, aunque despacio, y asiento de acuerdo con su miedo tácito. "Buen viaje, hijo," me dice, antes de alejarse e instar a los rezagados a apresurarse hacia el cuarto de evacuación.

Justo al acercarme a la última puerta abierta del transbordador, me encuentro con mi madre—bajando tranquilamente las escaleras de salida, y dando la vuelta para seguir a mi padre.

"¿A dónde vas? Madre, no puedes quedarte aquí. ¡Por favor, vuelve a subir al transbordador!" Agarro su brazo en desesperación, suplicándole a que venga conmigo.

"No," me dice, con determinación y decisión en sus palabras y su postura. "Soy la líder de esta comunidad, y la jefa del consejo gobernante. Mi lugar está aquí, con mi esposo y la gente que queda. No dejaré mi puesto hasta que todos estén a salvo."

"Pero…"

"No, Edward," me interrumpe otra vez. "Desobedeciste mis órdenes una vez, y puedo admitir la razón por la que sentiste que tenías que hacerlo."

La voz de mi madre se suaviza un poco con la expresión comprensiva que me da antes de seguir con su orden.

"Pero ahora me obedecerás. Sube al transbordador; saca a estas personas de aquí. Y entonces…" Hace una pausa. "Entonces puedes volver y rescatar al resto de nosotros."

Mi madre me da otra sonrisa para suavizar sus palabras antes de empezar a caminar otra vez.

"Oh, ¿y Edward?" Dice por encima de su hombro. "¡Apúrate!"

Subiendo al transbordador, de prisa me pongo el arnés, me ajusto los auriculares, luego me conecto mentalmente a Ares y a través de la bola. Jasper está en posición en el asiento del copiloto a mi izquierda, y Bella está sentada en otra silla a mi derecha. Coloca su mano en mi muñeca derecha, ligeramente por encima donde los cables del sensor se han unido a mi mano.

Cuando se da cuenta que estoy mirando a su mano, aprieta mi brazo—y siento un ligero aumento de energía fluir de ella a mí. "No demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?" Le pido, cuando me sonríe. "No quiero que te excedas."

Esto me gana otros ojos en blanco, y un bufido de exasperación por ser sobreprotector; pero asiente de acuerdo.

"Lento y constante," me responde. "Y más cuando lo necesites."

Con eso decidido entre nosotros, me vuelvo para mirar a la multitud de mujeres y adolescentes sentados en el suelo detrás de nosotros.

Cada centímetro de espacio disponible ha sido usado para acomodar a alguien en el transbordador. Mary Alice está justo al lado izquierdo de Jasper, con Alice y su hermano, Jared, sentados junto a ella. Está sujetando sus manos con firmeza, una expresión de determinada valentía en su rostro.

Al estudiar al resto del grupo, noto la misma determinación; esa misma expresión de titubeante valentía. Están asustados, sí—pero por ellos y por los demás, están tratando de ocultar su miedo.

Armado con una sonrisa confiada, hablo con ellos, usando las palabras que mi padre usó para tranquilizar a mi madre. "Va estar bien, lo prometo. Todo va a estar bien. Jasper va a ayudarlos para que se relajen, luego voy a abrir mi escudo y va a ser solo como dormir. Cuando despierten, vamos a estar seguros lejos de la tormenta."

Soy recompensando con algunas sonrisas cautelosas, y cuando me vuelvo otra vez hacia el frente, Jasper ya está frunciendo el ceño en concentración, enviando una tranquilizadora oleada de calma y serenidad. Sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse… y sus cabezas a inclinarse… cuando él hace más fuerte las ganas de dormir; y pronto, estamos rodeados por un grupo de pasajeros durmientes y relajados, listos para ser evacuados del asentamiento. Abro mi escudo, suspendiendo el tiempo para todos dentro del transbordador—excepto para mi hermano, Bella y yo.

Mientras terminamos el resto de nuestras preparaciones para el despegue, vemos a los últimos hombres con mi madre y mi padre en la parte trasera, desapareciendo por la puerta a las escaleras. Justo antes de que desaparezcan de la vista, nuestros padres nos dicen adiós… luego se vuelven nuevamente para entrar a las escaleras, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Ares empieza a abrir las puertas exteriores, y descargo más poder en el escudo para protegernos.

Las ráfagas de viento pasan por la puerta del hangar, llenándolo con remolinos de arena, polvo y ensordecedores aullidos. Junto a mí, Bella aprieta su agarre en mi brazo, con un pequeño gemido asustado escapando de sus labios.

Lento y con cuidado, Jasper se empieza a poner en posición de despegue… luchando contra la fuerza del viento mientras hace tambalear y sacude el transbordador, amenazando con volcarnos de lado.

"¡Prepárense!" Lo escucho gritar—y entonces arrancamos, a toda velocidad hacia las puertas exteriores del hangar—y directamente a la boca de la malévola tempestad esperándonos ahí.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Aaaah que tensión, la primera parte ya casi está completa, solo falta que lleguen al valle y entonces viene el segundo viaje. ¿Logrará llegar todos bien? Bueno, ya lo veremos, y también veremos la reacción de la gente del valle a la presencia de los "Thaay". A pesar de sus inseguridades, Edward ha probado ser un buen líder y Protector. Al menos todo esto lo está preparando bien para el viaje más largo que les espera. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que son sus reviews los que nos alientan a seguir aquí, compartiendo con ustedes estás maravillosas historias. Recuerden que un gracias, un saludo, o una carita feliz, no cuestan nada.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: JessMel, kaja0507, Summer Suny, freedom2604, lagie, Vrigny, Cary, Tecupi, Gabriela Cullen, PRISOL, Maryluna, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Bookaholicreader**_ _ **, alejandra1987, carolaap, Lazz cullen, Dayis, Ivonne Evange, solecitopucheta, Nancy, Say's, Lizdayanna, Kriss21, FreyjaSeidr, Karina, Diablillo07, Manligrez, glow0718, patymdn, EriCastelo, Melany, sueosliterarios, myaenriquez02, injoa, Liz Vidal, Adriu, Lady Grigori, torrespera172, tulgarita, Sully YM, Tata XOXO, Pili, Rosy Canul, rjnavajas, Pam Malfoy Black, Alma Figueroa, Johanna22, saraipineda44, Mafer, andyG, Techu, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	33. Capítulo 33

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **NA: ADVERTENCIA: Un personaje muere al final de este capítulo. NO es Edward, o Bella, o Jasper. Entiendo que esto molestará a algunos, de modo que si quieren leer el capítulo; pero no esa escena en particular, entonces deberían saltarse los últimos párrafos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y tres**

 **EPOV**

Dejar el asentamiento es una maniobra más difícil y complicada que entrar.

Las puertas de salida del hangar dan al sur. Cuando Ares las abre, podemos ver una pared turbia de arena y escombros volando casi horizontalmente—el torrente rugiendo desde el oeste, a nuestra derecha, lanzándose a través del vasto panorama hacia el este, a nuestra izquierda. Si tratamos de volar directamente hacia la tormenta, los vientos nos golpearían de costado y empezarían a rodarnos una y otra vez, haciendo casi imposible recuperar el control de la nave. Tendremos que dar vuelta con el viento antes de que eso suceda.

Ares y Jasper nos han colocado de manera que dejaremos el hangar inclinados hacia la izquierda. Incluso antes de que despejáramos las puertas, realizaron un brusco giro de 90 grados hacia el este—inclinando el transbordador sobre su lado izquierdo, y dejando que los vientos golpeen la parte inferior. La maniobra utiliza su fuerza, empujándonos y elevándonos de inmediato, justo en medio de la tormenta.

Entramos al vendaval, tratando de igualar nuestra velocidad a la de los vientos cada vez más fuertes… abriéndonos paso gradualmente hacia arriba y afuera, hacia el borde un poco más claro y ligero del recorrido de la masiva tormenta. Mi escudo es probado hasta sus límites, golpeado y apaleado por los escombros, mientras resistimos la turbulencia.

Una vez más, dejo el vuelo a Jasper y Ares, concentrándome en vez de eso en mantener nuestra protección. Dejo que Bella me provea una corriente constante de energía; extrayendo con cuidado lo que necesito, pero nunca sobrepasando su suministro de energía.

Trabajamos bien juntos.

Cuando la rotación del viento comienza a girarnos hacia el norte, Ares explica un plan designado para evitar la espiral gradual y más seguro para escapar de la tormenta. Es un riesgo calculado, y además, otra maniobra complicada; pero nos permitiría partir mucho más rápido, ahorrándonos un tiempo precioso.

Él enciende una pequeña pantalla de navegación entre Jasper y yo, mostrándonos nuestro progreso en relación con la tormenta. Si podemos incrementar nuestra velocidad al máximo antes de volver a girar hacia el oeste podemos utilizar la aceleración del transbordador, combinada con la fuerza del viento, para lanzarlos lejos de la tormenta—en un solo efecto violento de catapulta. Pero tendríamos que impulsar el transbordador ya de por sí sobrecargado a su capacidad máxima de velocidad; y cuando sobrepasemos la velocidad de los vientos a nuestro alrededor, la fricción provocará que se caliente mi escudo, igual que lo hizo al volver a entrar a la atmósfera.

Los beneficios son muy grandes para no considerarlo; y después de una consulta entre nosotros tres, decidimos tomar el riesgo.

Jasper se endereza en su silla, preparándose para usar toda su fuerza para manipular la bola de navegación. Los músculos en su brazo se flexionan y contraen al presionar y apretar la esfera, forzando los motores del transbordador a alcanzar su máxima potencia, mientras yo fortalezco velozmente mi escudo a su densidad más sólida. El chirrido de motores sobrecargados asalta nuestros oídos, y el transbordador empieza a sacudirse y rebotar mientras avanzamos—esta vez, _dentro_ del viento y sus escombros en vez de _con_ él.

Necesitaremos un mínimo de diez minutos de máxima aceleración para alcanzar el impulso requerido para escapar de la tormenta. Si no alcanzamos nuestro objetivo, nos arriesgamos a quedar atrapados en sus garras y ser golpeados de costado, mientras los vientos rotan al oeste. El poder de nuestro avance debe ser lo bastante fuerte para resistir la atracción gravitatoria de la tormenta mientras gira nuevamente hacia el oeste.

La pantalla de navegación entre nosotros registra nuestro progreso, al precipitarnos hacia el borde norte de la tormenta. Ares ha planeado nuestro curso y velocidad, y está representado como una línea adyacente de guiones verdes atravesando la pantalla. Junto a ella está una línea roja continua; eso es lo que debemos igualar, si queremos tener éxito.

Por los primeros cinco minutos, mantenemos el paso con la línea roja paralela; pero cuando pasa el sexto y séptimo minuto, se hace cada vez más evidente que nuestro progreso no va de acuerdo al plan. Con los motores ya sobrecalentados y las luces de advertencia parpadeando en los tableros de control frente a nosotros, rápidamente nos estamos quedando sin tiempo para tomar la decisión de proceder con nuestra maniobra riesgosa, o volver al más lento pero más seguro plan original.

Ni Jasper ni yo queremos admitir nuestra derrota; y por una fracción de segundo, los dos nos quedamos paralizados por la indecisión… hasta que Ares ofrece una tercera opción. Sugiere que extienda mi escudo frente al transbordador—creando un efecto de túnel que contendría los vientos, reduciendo así el arrastre de la nave al movernos _a través_ del espacio protegido por el escudo en vez de _con_ él.

Tan pronto como entiendo su plan, lo estoy implementando. Gruñendo por el esfuerzo de abrir un túnel a través de los vientos embravecidos, empujo con toda mi fuerza y determinación para forzar a la tormenta a alejarse del área inmediata frente a nosotros. A medida que el espacio empieza a despejarse, nuestra velocidad se incrementa—y, más pronto de lo que anticipamos, repentinamente avanzamos a toda velocidad y sin problemas hacia el borde exterior de la tormenta.

El esfuerzo para mantener la abertura es abrumador. Se me escapa un suave gemido, mientras me concentro en sostener el escudo. _"Dos minutos más; solo dos minutos más…"_ Se vuelve el mantra que me repito, una y otra vez, mientras veo que nuestro progreso en la línea verde empieza a alcanzar—y luego sobrepasar—la línea roja de nuestro meta.

 _Solo dos minutos más._

Bella ha seguido proporcionándome la energía; una corriente constante que me respalda, pero no la agota. Pero cuando empiezo a temblar por el esfuerzo de mantener el túnel… y mi visión empieza a ponerse borrosa por la fatiga… de alguna forma puedo escucharla gritándome—por sobre el ruido de los cansados motores, y el aullido de la tormenta—que tome más.

De repente, aprieta mi brazo con sus dos manos—y me atraviesa una sacudida de energía vigorizante.

Recupero la consciencia en seguida, sosteniendo el túnel completamente abierto frente a nosotros… mientras los últimos segundos pasan dolorosamente lentos.

Salimos de la tormenta a una extraordinaria velocidad, elevándonos al cielo despejado más allá. Al instante, Jasper disminuye la velocidad: evitando que se fuercen más los motores, y deliberadamente haciendo más lento nuestro progreso mientras se prepara una estrategia más minuciosa para nuestro valle.

Mi escudo se cierra en seguida. Detrás de mí, puedo escuchar a nuestros pasajeros empezar a despertar cuando sus efectos empiezan a disiparse; pero no tengo un momento para dedicarles a ellos, porque es entonces que veo que Bella está desplomada en su silla junto a mí—con sus ojos cerrados y su piel ceniza.

"Ares," le suplico. "¡Ayúdame!"

En cuestión de segundos, los cables conectándome a la nave se retraen—y desabrocho su arnés de seguridad, atrayéndola a mí. Su cabeza cae hacia atrás a mi hombro, cuando la pongo sobre mi regazo.

Me escucho gritar su nombre, una y otra vez.

Ares está tratando de hablarme; y cuando por fin me calmo lo suficiente para escucharlo, me instruye colocar una de sus manos sobre la bola de navegación para que él pueda evaluar su condición. Los diminutos cables se envuelven velozmente alrededor de su mano… mientras espero por la eternidad que necesita hasta que finalmente me dice que ella estará bien.

Además, me asegura que con descanso y suficiente alimento y bebida, se recuperará completamente. Teoriza que su repentino y explosivo impulso de energía que introdujo en mí debilitó de inmediato su sistema, provocando que su presión arterial y nivel de glucosa bajaran demasiado rápido. Asiento en comprensión; esas son condiciones que entiendo. Sin embargo, los términos médicos que sigue usando son desconocidos para mí, pero no importa. Todo lo que en realidad me preocupa y necesito saber, es que ella va estar bien.

Sujetando el débil cuerpo de Bella en mis brazos, observo y escucho mientras Jasper se encarga del acercamiento final a nuestro valle. Han sucedido tantas cosas, desde que lo rodeamos esta mañana de camino a la estación espacial, que apenas si puedo creer que aún es el mismo día.

A diferencia de esta mañana—cuando Jasper se mantuvo fuera de la vista, muy por encima y más allá de las montañas circuncidantes—vuela directamente sobre la muralla de entrada, luego desciende en picada dentro del valle. Podemos ver personas debajo de nosotros, reunidos y esperando en el anfiteatro y el área abierta a su alrededor. Pilotea el transbordador con cuidado sobre el espacio vacío, y luego poco a poco desciende en un suave aterrizaje.

Por un momento, la nave está en completo silencio; nadie dice nada, hasta que mi hermano se vuelve para mirarme.

"Entonces," empieza a decir, antes de arquearme una ceja. "¿Tu muy detallado y bien pensado plan incluye qué haremos ahora?"

"Yo, uhh…"

Sonríe con suficiencia al escuchar mi inteligente respuesta, antes de decirme que espere; entonces, se vuelve hacia los pasajeros, pidiéndoles que por favor, se queden sentados por solo unos minutos más hasta que regrese. Abriendo la puerta de salida del piloto junto a él, mi hermano baja las escaleras y desciende rápidamente para hablar con el pequeño grupo esperándolo ahí.

Al darme vuelta en mi silla, apenas puedo ver a las personas que saluda. La jefa de las matronas está ahí, junto con varias de las mujeres, incluyendo a Kate. Puedo ver al doctor Banner escuchando con atención mientras Jasper habla. Sus cortas respuestas se escuchan amortiguadas, pero entiendo las palabras 'viaje de regreso' y 'urgente'; y finalmente, algo sobre Bella y atención médica. Hablan por otros minutos más antes de que Jasper suba las escaleras y vuelva a abordar.

Dirigiéndose a las mujeres y adolescentes que esperan, les explica que cuando baje la gran rampa del compartimiento de carga en la parte de atrás del transbordador, tienen que salir tan rápido como sea posible para que podamos regresar en el transbordador al asentamiento. Las matronas de nuestro valle estarán esperando para llevarlos al comedor para alimentarlos, y a habitaciones que han sido preparadas para ellos. Los hombres de nuestro valle, así como a todos los cadetes y Protectores, se les había ordenado quedarse dentro del anfiteatro hasta que se les pudiera explicar la situación. Entonces, justo antes de que camine hacia la parte trasera del vehículo para ayudar a salir a todos del transbordador, se vuelve hacia mí—informándome en voz baja que el doctor Banner ya está esperando para llevar a Bella a la enfermería.

Acunándola cuidadosamente en mis brazos, desciendo las escaleras para encontrar no solo al doctor Banner, sino también a Hunter, esperando pacientemente.

Por un momento, solo puedo quedarme mirando a mi compañero Ranger, mentor y amigo. Han sucedido tantas cosas—y he cambiado tanto—desde que nos separamos en el sendero fuera de los muros del valle.

"Hunter, yo…"

"Lo sé," responde, asintiendo al comprender mis pensamientos tácitos, antes de extender sus brazos hacia Bella. "Déjame llevarla, Edward. Cuidaremos bien de ella hasta que regreses. Entiendo que las cosas están mal en el asentamiento, y tienen que apresurarse. Hablaremos cuando regresen."

"Ella necesita comida y descanso," le digo al doctor Banner. "Si despierta antes de que regrese, por favor, díganle…"

Antes de que pueda terminar, me interrumpen fuertes gritos, luego sonidos de un altercado en alguna parte entre donde estamos parados junto al transbordador y el anfiteatro. Cuando miro hacia el ruido, puedo ver a mi hermano, Emmett, discutiendo acaloradamente con dos de las matronas que están bloqueando su paso.

Mis pies se están moviendo antes de que siquiera lo piense—y tan pronto me ve dirigiéndome hacia él, esquiva a las mujeres y empieza a correr hacia mí.

"¡Edward! ¡Edward!" Lo escucho gritar mi nombre, antes de detenerse frente a mí. Mi hermano me mira fijamente, mientras veo una miríada de emociones cruzar su rostro. Aprensión, curiosidad, un poco de ira y mucha confusión… todo remplazado finalmente por alivio, mientras escudriña mi rostro.

"Estás vivo," susurra. "Estás vivo, y volviste… en eso." Asiente hacia la nave detrás de mí.

"Uhh… Sí, se llama transbordador."

"¿Y vuela?"

No puedo evitar que se me escape una risita irónica cuando recuerdo el 'vuelo' que he tenido en tres diferentes transbordadores, todo en el periodo de un corto día. "Oh, sí," le digo a mi hermano. "Vuela."

Emmett vuelve a mirar el transbordador, y cuando me vuelvo para seguir su mirada, veo a Hunter acercándose a nosotros, aún cargado a Bella en sus brazos.

"Veo que la encontraste, ¿eh?" La voz de Emmett se ha vuelto fría, hostil.

"No es lo que piensas…"

Antes de que pueda continuar o explicar, Emmett me interrumpe. Con sus hombros tensos, las manos en puños, la ira deformando su rostro, me grita su frustración.

"¿No es lo que pienso? ¿Qué se supone que piense? Te fuiste, Edward, en una misión a través del páramo para encontrar a Bella y rescatar a nuestra hermanita—la que _ella_ secuestró— ¡y no volviste! Y nadie… ni una sola persona, incluyendo ese pendejo de ahí," continúa, asintiendo hacia Hunter, "me dijo qué estaba pasando, o si al menos seguías con vida."

"¿Sabes que madre y padre se fueron? Así es. Esperé una semana, el tiempo más que suficiente para que encontraras a Alice y regresaras, y entonces fui a nuestra casa, esperando que ellos pudieran decirme algo— ¡y no estaban ahí! Simplemente está vacía… lo que significa que también desaparecieron. Todos desaparecieron, Edward; era el único de nuestra familia que quedaba en el valle. Y ahora, aquí estás _tú_ , regresas en algún tipo de máquina voladora con _ella_ , mientras el resto de nuestra familia está desaparecida. Así que: dime, querido hermano… ¿qué se supone que piense?"

Mirando asombrado a mi hermano por su arrebato, me quedo sin palabras al enfrentar su ira y frustración. Al mirarnos el uno al otro, soy incapaz de moverme, incluso mientras cautelosamente veo el rostro de mi hermano derrumbarse por el arrepentimiento… y entonces, de repente, Emmett me atrae para un abrazo de hermano.

"Ahh, mellizo," susurra con voz quebrada. "Lo siento. Es solo que he estado muy preocupado. Me alegra que estés aquí; de verdad que sí."

Cuando se aleja de mí, abro mi boca para explicar—solo para ser interrumpido de nuevo; esta vez, por voces, viniendo de la parte trasera del transbordador. Volviéndome hacia el ruido, me doy cuenta que el grupo de Korinth ha salido de la nave, y son conducidos a la ciudad. Mientras observamos, una pequeña figura se separa de la multitud y empieza a correr hacia nosotros.

A mi hermano le toma unos cortos instantes darse cuenta que es Alice la que se dirige hacia nosotros. "¿Alice?" Lo escucho preguntar, antes de que él también se eche a correr. Siguiéndolo de cerca, se me obsequia su alegre risita cuando él la carga y la hace girar.

"¡Emmett! ¡Emmett!" Se echa a reír, cuando al fin la deja en el suelo.

"Alice, me siento muy feliz…" La voz de mi hermano se apaga al mirar fijamente a la pareja acercándose a nosotros. "Oh, querido Ares," lo escucho jadear. "¿Ese es… Jasper?"

Jasper sostiene la mano de Mary Alice con firmeza mientras cierra la distancia entre nosotros. Cuando se detienen, le sonríe a Emmett vacilante, como si estuviera inseguro de la reacción de mi hermano después que estuviera desparecido por nueve meses.

Emmett, por primera vez, se queda mudo… mientras mira al hermano que asumimos habíamos perdido para siempre. Y entonces, al verdadero estilo de Emmett, rompe el silencio al demandar saber "¡qué _demonios_ está pasando!"

Alice oculta otra risita detrás de su mano al escuchar a Emmett maldecir, y Mary Alice se ruboriza de un intenso color rojo. Jasper empieza a reír entre dientes… y yo no puedo contener el resoplido divertido que se escapa de mis labios. Pronto, todos estamos riendo… mientras mis dos hermanos se saludan, con torpes palmadas en la espalda y apretones de manos antes de tomarse abiertamente en un fuerte abrazo.

Entonces, casi tan rápido como apareció, nuestro humor desaparece en pausas pensativas y expresiones serias compartidas entre nosotros; solo un breve descanso de la urgencia de la tarea que nos espera a Jasper y a mí, y de la estresante tensión que irradia de Emmett.

Un silencio incómodo nos rodea cuando nos calmamos. Me muevo inquieto sobre mis pies, mientras Alice nos mira nerviosa. Finalmente, Jasper da un paso hacia adelante presentando a Mary Alice con Emmett; y entonces le explico, rápidamente, de la tormenta y nuestra necesidad de regresar al asentamiento tan pronto como sea posible para rescatar a madre y a padre—junto con el resto de la gente de Korinth.

Por supuesto, Emmett en seguida demanda ir con nosotros, argumentando que también son sus padres.

Nos empeñamos en negarnos a permitir que nos acompañe, lo que solo lo vuelve más determinado a ir.

Pero finalmente, de forma un poco sorpresiva, se da por vencido—motivado, sospecho, por un poco de 'persuasión' del don de nuestro hermano—cuando Jasper le pide que cuide de Mary Alice, y de nuestra hermana y de Bella mientras no estamos. Parte de mí se estremece al pensar en la ira de Emmett si alguna vez averigua lo que Jasper ha hecho.

Sin embargo, nuestro tiempo se acaba; de modo que con un último abrazo breve a Mary Alice y a nuestros hermanos, Jasper y yo nos regresamos al transbordador. Miro alrededor buscando a Hunter y Bella, pero no puedo encontrarlos; con suerte, la ha llevado a la enfermería de la ciudad para que la atiendan. Nos despedimos de nuestra familia, abordamos el transbordador, nos ponemos el arnés, y en cuestión de minutos nos elevamos. Jasper presiona la bola de navegación, y entonces volvemos al asentamiento a toda velocidad, ansiosos por reunirnos con la gente que dejamos ahí.

.

.

El curso de Ares nos lleva hacia el sur y oeste de nuestro valle. Nos hace tomar una amplia trayectoria circular, rodeando el borde de la tormenta y entrando justo en el punto donde el flujo de los vientos cambia proviniendo del sur y dirigiéndose hacia el este.

Ahora que sabemos más de la tormenta y qué esperar, él es capaz de introducirnos más cerca del suelo y de las puertas del hangar. Tan pronto como puede establecer contacto con la computadora del asentamiento, empieza el proceso de abrirlas.

Los sensores en el asentamiento informan de una atemorizante serie de eventos desde nuestra partida.

El domo sobre el comedor finalmente ha colapsado. Ese hermoso lugar acogedor, simplemente… ya _no_ existe, completamente enterrado debajo de la arena, los restos y escombros de la tormenta. El sedimento también ha empezado a extender sus tentáculos para llenar el largo de cada uno de los pasillos, al llenar el comedor e introducirse en cada uno de las entradas circuncidantes.

El cuarto de archivos se ha salvado, al menos por el momento. Solo puedo esperar que las puertas dobles protegiendo el espacio de almacenamiento interior aseguren la conservación de los libros y rollos que se encuentran ahí y que contienen nuestra historia y conocimientos. Aunque todo lo que contiene lo hemos perdido—y sé que nunca volveré a entrar a esa cámara otra vez—aun así me dará una sensación de esperanza pensar que podrían continuar existiendo, encerrados para siempre en su tumba bajo tierra.

La noticia más alarmante es la condición de las gigantescas puertas del hangar. Los refuerzos alrededor de la entrada han empezado a ceder y retorcerse, haciendo que las puertas se doblen y se salgan de sus rieles corredizos—rieles que ahora están llenos de arena y escombros, ya que han estado expuestos a la tormenta. Todavía hay suficiente energía en las unidades de almacenamiento para impulsar la maquinaria que mueve las puertas; pero se está tomando más tiempo de lo normal abrir un espacio lo bastante grande para que pase el transbordador.

No estamos seguros de lo que encontraremos cuando finalmente entremos.

Las puertas apenas si se han medio abierto antes de detenerse. Ya que el transbordador es mucho más ancho que alto, Ares y Jasper tienen que inclinar la nave casi de costado para pasar a través de la estrecha abertura. De no ser por mi duro escudo, el lado izquierdo del transbordador habría sido arrancado al abrirnos paso por los escombros que llenan la entrada.

El hangar está casi completamente lleno de los desechos de la tormenta. Una capa de suciedad y arena de un metro de grueso cubre el suelo cerca de las puertas exteriores. De ahí, la pared de escombros aumenta gradualmente su altura hasta saturar cada grieta y recoveco, llegando casi hasta el techo al otro extremo del lugar, cerca del destruido centro de control.

Por un momento, parece haber disminuido su avance, el compactado cuarto de control sirviendo de tapón para evitar que más arena entre al área. Pero una vez más al abrir las puertas exteriores se ha creado un efecto embudo; e incluso mientras Jasper maniobra con cautela el transbordador en el reducido espacio, tratando de aterrizar tan cerca del cuarto de evacuación como es posible, podemos ver que la pila empieza a temblar cuando la succión arrastra las capas delanteras.

El aire está saturado del polvo que vuela—que solo empeora cuando Ares nos informa que está renuente a cerrar las puertas del hangar, temiendo no poder abrirlas cuando sea el momento de irnos. Para protegernos, Jasper y yo arrancamos una tira de tela de la orilla de nuestras camisas para atarlas a nuestra nariz y boca al salir del transbordador, resueltos a encontrar la puerta de entrada al búnker.

En seguida nos asalta la fuerza de los vientos; nuestra piel arde por la arena que vuela. Abro mi escudo, protegiéndonos a ambos de sus efectos, al caminar con dificultan por los restos acumulados.

Por un breve momento, recuerdo mi travesía por el cañón; con el haboob que me había hecho correr por mi vida, y siendo mi escudo la única protección que tuve contra sus letales vientos. Esa vez había estado solo, encarando un futuro desconocido. Esta vez, tengo a mi hermano a mi lado; y no puedo evitar sonreír por el consuelo que me da el saber eso.

Jasper debe sentir mi alivio, porque me arquea una ceja inquisitiva.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta.

"Bien," respondo.

"¿Y el escudo?"

"Fuerte y firme."

"¿Y los niveles de energía?"

"Estoy bien, Jasper, de verdad," respondo, sacudiendo mi cabeza al escuchar las preguntas de mi hermano.

En nuestro rápido viaje de regreso del valle al asentamiento, Jasper me interrogó sin descanso sobre mis niveles de energía y mi habilidad de sostener mi escudo. Le había asegurado, repetidamente, que me sentía fuerte y capaz. Entre el impulso de energía de Bella y las provisiones de emergencia en el transbordador que habíamos consumido en nuestro vuelo, volví a la normalidad—y estaba más que seguro de poder sostener mi escudo durante cualquier situación que estuviéramos obligados a enfrentar.

.

.

No nos toma mucho tiempo encontrar la puerta al cuarto de evacuación metida en su hueco protector. Justo como mi padre había dicho que harían, los hombres usaron lo que pudieron encontrar en el hangar para construir un muro de contención para guardar la entrada. Apilaron rovers, piezas de equipo desechadas y restos de metal para formar la barrera, incluso usando el transbordador que dejamos para reforzarla. Está haciendo un buen trabajo para prevenir que los escombros bloqueen la entrada; pero aun así tenemos que trepar sobre montículos de arena para llegar a la entrada.

Una vez más, forcejamos con la dura puerta, dejándola abierta con otra pieza de equipo rover abandonada. Corriendo al bajar las escaleras y por el pasillo adyacente, abrimos rápidamente la puerta que queda y entramos a la habitación donde nuestros padres, y el resto de los ciudadanos de Korinth, nos esperan.

La habitación está prácticamente igual a cuando la encontré antes. El aire sigue húmedo y sofocante; la luz tenue. Todos, incluyendo madre y padre, están descansando en las colchonetas esparcidas en el suelo. Pero esta vez, cuando las luces empiezan a hacerse más brillantes y el ruido de nuestra llegada ha alertado a la habitación, no hay titubeo, ni preguntas. Todos están de pie y apresurándose hacia la salida, incluso antes de que Jasper y yo podamos salir al pasillo.

Un caos ordenado sería la mejor manera de describir nuestra salida de la habitación. No hay atropellos, ni empujones, y se intercambian pocas palabras; pero a todos los embarga un sentido de urgencia al subir corriendo las escaleras hacia el transbordador que está cerca.

Madre, padre, Jasper y yo somos los últimos en dejar la habitación. Entramos al hangar para encontrar una línea de hombres avanzando sin parar, entrando velozmente por las puertas laterales del transbordador y acomodándose en la zona de carga vacía en la parte de atrás.

Aproximadamente la mitad está abordo—el resto esperando su turno, o trepando por la barrera—cuando repentinamente escuchamos el intenso crujido de vibraciones y el chirriante eco del metal cediendo. Nuestros ojos se elevan al instante al mirar con horror por el pánico, que los sólidos y fuertes soportes del techo sobre nosotros empiezan a doblarse y ceder. Todo debajo de ellos, incluyendo el transbordador y todos nosotros, será aplastado bajo su peso cuando caiga.

Sin titubear un segundo, abro mi escudo—extendiéndolo para cubrir el transbordador y a todos nosotros que aún esperamos abordar—justo cuando las primeras piezas rotas empiezan a caer del techo. Los primeros trozos rebotan y caen del escudo cuando lo golpean; las piezas más grandes se deslizan despacio por el bordo redondo de la barrera cuando los empujo.

Por el momento, estamos a salvo del metal que está cayendo; pero abrir mi escudo nos ha presentado otro problema. Todos debajo de él—excepto Jasper y yo, y sorprendentemente nuestros padres—están en pausa, cuando el tiempo se detiene para todos ellos.

Nos queda un transportador medio lleno y un grupo de hombres todavía esperando abordar, pero sin poder moverse.

Mientras mi hermano y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, pensando en las posibles soluciones, un tremendo estruendo y un temblor que sacude el suelo estalla por la habitación. Nos giramos al mismo tiempo hacia el sonido, solo para descubrir que una de las puertas del hangar finalmente se ha soltado de los rieles que la sostienen, y se ha caído. No hacia adentro a la habitación, o hacia afuera a la tormenta; sino de lado… retorciéndose al descender, hasta que está ahora apoyada contra la otra puerta que está en pie—bloqueando eficazmente nuestra salida, y dejándonos atrapados en el hangar que se deteriora rápidamente.

Básicamente, nos hemos quedado sin tiempo.

Solo me queda un curso de acción. Tengo que encontrar la forma de manipular mi escudo, de manera que nos proteja de los restos que caen desde arriba, al mismo tiempo que consigo liberar a los hombres debajo de él—para que puedan continuar abordando el transbordador, y todos podamos irnos antes de que todo el lugar colapse en torno a nosotros.

Cerrando mis ojos, me concentro en mi escudo: visualizándolo en mi mente como una delgada capa sobre nosotros; un techo alternativo apuntalando el defectuoso techo sobre nosotros, pero dejando libres para moverse a todos los que están debajo. Nunca antes he usado mi escudo de esta forma. Requiere de algo de fuerza, y me quejo por el esfuerzo—hasta levantando los brazos sobre mi cabeza, para soportarlo—mientras me concentro en sostenerlo en su lugar; extendiéndolo para cubrir toda el área, e inclinándolo un poco para permitir que los restos se deslicen hacia un lado.

Funciona.

Puedo escuchar que se restaura el movimiento a mi alrededor; el golpeteo de pasos y gritos, mientras mi madre y mi padre apresuran a todos a abordar.

Por un breve momento, mi madre se acerca, y se detiene junto a mí. "Oh, Edward," la escucho susurrar asombrada. "No me di cuenta que era tan hermoso."

Cuando abro mis ojos para mirarla, ella está mirando hacia arriba a mi escudo. Sigo su mirada; y por primera vez, veo mi escudo desde fuera de su barrera protectora. Forma un arco sobre nosotros reluciendo en la tenue luz del lugar… una cristalina capa de seguridad, que desvía el peligro sobre nosotros.

No puedo evitar la sonrisa satisfecha que se extiende por mi rostro mientras lo miro. Mi madre se ríe bajito junto a mí; y cuando me vuelvo hacia ella, me honra con una orgullosa sonrisa nostálgica… una peculiar y pacífica espera… antes de que Jasper aparezca de pronto, diciéndonos que es el momento de subir al transbordador. Una vez dentro, dejo que quede como un domo alrededor de la nave ahora llena.

Rápidamente nos ponemos los arneses, vinculándonos con Ares a través de las bolas de navegación y poniendo en marcha los motores del transbordador. Mi madre está sentada en la silla junto a mí; mi padre, en el suelo junto a ella. Nuestros pasajeros están una vez más suspendidos en el tiempo, mientras mi escudo nos protege de los restos cayendo sobre nosotros.

El compactado tapón de sedimento en el centro de control que estaba conteniendo la avalancha de los desechos de la tormenta, al fin ha cedido; aumentando el efecto de embudo en toda el área y la succión empieza a mover la imponente pared de escombros detrás de nosotros. Colapsa con un estruendo, disparándose hacia nosotros en una oleada de arenilla pulverizada y restos que Jasper apenas esquiva al elevar el transbordador en el aire cuando se mueve debajo de nosotros—llenando el espacio debajo de nosotros, y aplastando el equipo que era la barrera protectora alrededor de la entrada del búnker.

Suspendidos en el aire, con mi escudo protegiéndonos, mientras el viento trata de lanzarnos por la habitación—Jasper lucha por evitar que nos estrellemos en las paredes que nos rodean, o en el suelo debajo de nosotros. Nos coloca de frente a las puertas de salida mientras esperamos… con una esperanza que rápidamente se agota… a que Ares encuentre una forma de abrir la última puerta en pie.

El tiempo parece hacerse más lento, los segundos se detienen, mientras él desvía todo la energía que queda en el asentamiento hacia la maquinaria que controla su movimiento; y vigilamos… por cualquier indicio de progreso de su parte. Si la que queda en pie puede moverse solo unos metros, permitirá que la puerta caída termine de descender al suelo, dejándonos un espacio lo bastante grande por el cual escapar.

Vigilamos y esperamos, pero nada pasa.

A nuestro alrededor, el lugar continúa desintegrándose.

Trozos de metal y roca del techo y los soportes caen contra el escudo, golpeando el transbordador mientras nos mecemos de un lado al otro en el espacio cada vez más estrecho. Existimos en una provisional burbuja de seguridad, amenazados por todos lados por los restos que aumentan llenando el espacio a nuestro alrededor, poco a poco atrapándonos en su agarre. Y cuando mi fuerza falle, y ya no pueda sustentar mi escudo, seremos aplastados lentamente… enterrados debajo de toneladas de roca, tierra y arena… sepultados para siempre en nuestro impersonal lugar de descanso.

Todos esos pensamientos ocupan mi mente mientras estoy sentado con mis padres y mi hermano, mirando en silencio el último obstáculo que impide nuestro escape. Agradezco que estén conmigo; agradezco que estaremos juntos si este es nuestro final. Mis pensamientos se desvían a Bella, y estoy feliz de que no esté aquí; feliz de que esté a salvo, en nuestro valle.

Desearía haber podido decirle que la amo. Aunque ella conoce la magnitud de mis sentimientos, escucharme decir las palabras en voz alta habría significado mucho para ella… como escucharla decirlas me había conmovido.

Sus palabras me dijeron que me había perdonado—sin reservas, sin que se lo pidiera—por las ideas iracundas y acusaciones que le había lanzado, tan solo el día anterior.

Sus palabras me habían hecho creer en mí mismo y mis habilidades, me habían conducido a este preciso momento. Habían sellado, para siempre, el vínculo que compartimos; y ahora me dan la fuerza para enfrentar la probabilidad de que nunca la volveré a ver.

Bella me ama. Ama lo bueno y lo malo de mí; mis fortalezas y mis debilidades; mi pasado, mi presente, y mi futuro. Bella me ama, todo de mí, y eso es suficiente.

Cierro mis ojos, imaginando su dulce rostro en la pantalla del monitor cuando dijo las palabras que habían inspirado—incluso guiado y demandado—esta misión de rescate.

"Te amo, Edward," dijo, mientras el cuarto de control se colapsaba a su alrededor. "Te amo." Y luego había continuado: "Usa tu escudo."

Sus palabras hacen eco en mi mente… _usa tu escudo_ … y de repente, me reprendo por mi indecisión, por permitir que el estrés del momento nublara mi juicio y determinación.

Ella creyó en mí. Yo creo en mí.

Manteniendo mi escudo firme en su lugar alrededor del transbordador, no titubeo en extender la parte frontal. No en el abierto efecto de túnel que habíamos usado antes para escapar de la tormenta; sino en una delgada lanza de poder que uso para empujar con fuerza la aferrada puerta de salida. Siento la inmediata aprobación de Ares.

" _Sí, Edward," susurra en mi cabeza. "Empuja, con todas tus fuerzas. ¡Empuja!"_

Con su guía, concentro toda mi energía y mi poder en el área de la puerta donde ha caído su compañera; ese debe ser su punto más débil y vulnerable. Ares ayuda al alternar los mecanismos para abrir y cerrar. Primero, utiliza los motores para abrir la puerta; luego rápidamente los revierte, para tratar de cerrarla. Si podemos conseguir que la puerta empiece a balancearse en sus rieles corredizos, empujarla con mi escudo puede hacerla caer hacia afuera—permitiendo que la otra puerta termine de caer al suelo.

Al principio, nada sucede.

Entonces, creo veo la puerta bambolearse un poco.

Ares continúa abriendo y cerrando alternativamente, empujando y tirando de los rieles con ruedas que deslizan las puertas, y yo mantengo la presión sobre la puerta. Todo mi ser está centrado en forzar la energía de mi escudo contra el último obstáculo de nuestro escape.

Y entonces… hay un notable movimiento en la puerta que está en pie.

Junto a mí, escucho el jadeo de sorpresa de Jasper cuando ve que la puerta se mueve ligeramente… de pronto entiende lo que Ares y yo estamos haciendo. Maniobra el transbordador acercándolo a la salida—manteniéndonos a una distancia segura de las puertas, pero acortando la distancia de la extensión de mi escudo. Con renovada insistencia, ahora me está alentando, todo el tiempo, que continúe empujando.

Empujo… arremeto… me esfuerzo… forzando todo mi poder y energía en ese punto de presión contra la puerta. La puerta se bambolea; pero cada vez que creo que va a ceder, vuelve a su lugar, resistiendo todos mis esfuerzos para hacerla rendirse.

El tiempo continúa demorándose, los minutos y segundos pasan en agonizante lentitud, mientras me concentro… me concentro en la puerta que nos está atrapando en este lugar que se derrumba. Puedo sentir que mi mente se aleja gradualmente de mi debilitado cuerpo, al extender cada diminuta chispa de energía que puedo canalizar a mi escudo—transformándolo en un implacable ariete que martillea incesantemente contra la firme superficie.

Estoy vagamente consciente que estoy respirando con grandes bocanadas de aire, jadeando por fuerza a medida que mi visión se pone borrosa y mi cabeza empieza a punzar por el dolor. Puedo sentir en mi pecho que se hace más lento el latido sordo de mi corazón; un adormecimiento que aumenta y se extiende poco a poco por mi cuerpo. Pero me niego a detenerme, me niego a darme por vencido.

Empujo… arremeto… me esfuerzo; pero no es suficiente. Yo… no soy suficiente.

Mi escudo parpadea a nuestro alrededor, y sé que está fallando. Estoy fallando. Lágrimas silenciosas caen por mi rostro; pero no siento vergüenza. Solo remordimiento por mis limitaciones, y lamento que nunca volveré a ver a Bella.

Movimientos apresurados y fuertes voces me rodean; pero no puedo pensar en ello, prestarle atención. Aprovechando el último aliento dentro de mí, le grito a Ares. "¡Ayúdame, Ares, ayúdame!" Le suplico.

Hay una repentina presión en mi mano que está conectada a la bola de navegación, y entonces… lo siento. Un impulso de energía, de poder—tan puro, limpio y diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes—que por un instante, mis sentidos se abruman mientras recorre mi cuerpo. Me aferro a esa fuerza; absorbiendo su renovada vitalidad en mi cuerpo, y transmitiéndola hacia afuera a mi escudo.

Empujo… arremeto… pero ya no tengo que esforzarme. El poder me deja en una fuerte oleada—estallando en un haz de luz tan ancho, tan fuerte, tan _contundente_ —que abarca toda la puerta cuando golpea. La última barrera para nuestro escape es levantada de sus amarres, derribada de sus rieles, y arrojada hacia afuera a la tormenta… donde es atrapada por el viento, y desaparece en un instante.

Más allá de la entrada al hangar está un túnel amplio y estable: un agujero claro y despejado que atraviesa lo peor de la tormenta, y se mantiene por las rígidas paredes de mi escudo; una ruta de escape que conduce del peligroso caos de nuestro entorno desintegrándose, a la segura serenidad de los cielos tranquilos esperando fuera de la tormenta. Antes de que pueda comprender lo que ha pasado, el transbordador se lanza por el túnel—las piezas restantes del lugar derrumbándose cayendo a nuestro alrededor.

El influjo de energía continúa hasta que hemos salido del túnel; pero entonces de pronto ya no está, desapareciendo tan rápido como llegó, justo cuando llegamos a un lugar seguro y el escudo ya no se necesita. Su ausencia me deja débil y temblando, desesperado por descanso y el olvido del sueño.

Detrás de mí, los hombres de Korinth empiezan a despertar… y vagamente me doy cuenta que Jasper deja su silla y se mueve detrás de mí, al ceder el pilotaje a Ares. Cuando trato de apartar mi mano de la bola de navegación, me doy cuenta que los cables están firmemente en su lugar, el peso que sentí antes sigue presionando sobre ella.

Con un agotamiento tan abrumador que apenas puedo abrir mis pesados párpados, lucho por enfocar la vista en mi mano derecha, desesperadamente tratando de entender lo que estoy viendo y sintiendo. Hay otra mano sobre la mía—las dos envueltas por los cables con tanta fuerza que es imposible distinguir entre ambas. Mis ojos siguen lentamente el brazo que está conectado a esa mano hasta que termina en un hombro… en un cuello… y entonces, en un rostro.

Por el resto de mi vida—ya sea corta o larga, feliz o triste—nunca olvidaré lo que veo y oigo de la imagen que está frente a mí. Es un cuadro inmóvil de desesperación… de abrumadora tristeza, gravado para siempre en mi memoria… tatuado, por toda la eternidad, en mi mismísimo ser.

Mi hermano, Jasper, está de pie a mi derecha… con su boca abierta en un estremecedor grito de desesperación, mientras mira a nuestro padre… que ahora está sentado junto a mí, meciéndose de forma miserable… mientras sostiene la figura inmóvil de nuestra madre contra su pecho.

Sus ojos están cerrados.

Sus pulmones silenciosos.

Su amoroso y generoso corazón en paz.

¿Y su mano? Su mano todavía descansa en la mía.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Damn you! Por su culpa aquí estoy chillando de nuevo con este capítulo :'( Sí, murió Esme. Se sacrificó para salvar a todos los que estaban en la nave. Sin duda, va a ser difícil para la familia y todos los demás, el aceptar su muerte y seguir adelante sin ella. Y Edward, ¿se imaginan lo culpable que se va a sentir? En el próximo capi se verá eso, y sí, ya lo tengo porque sé que van a querer saber qué va a pasar ahora que la líder ya no está. En fin, como siempre, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews y espero que si responden bien, podamos leer pronto el siguiente ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Jgav28, nydiac10, Say's, Nadiia16, FreyjaSeidr, karen McCarty, aliceforever85, Manligrez, glow0718, Diablillo07, Ivonne Evange, liduvina, Summer Suny, Maryluna, Vrigny, injoa, lagie, Lizdayanna, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lazz cullen, alejandra1987, kaja0507, Mafer, Antonia, myaenriquez02, carolaap, Kriss21, Alma Figueroa, Melany, Antonia, Johanna22, desiblack, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, solecitopucheta, Techu, torrespera172, JessMel, patymdn, Nancy, saraipineda44, Lur Fary, Tata XOXO, Marie Sellory, Tecupi, Cristal82, Gabriela Cullen, rjnavajas, tulgarita, ELIZABETH, andyG, Pam Malfoy Black, Pili, Sully YM, Adriu, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, que espero sea pronto :)**_


	34. Capítulo 34

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y cuatro**

 **EPOV**

Alguien está plañendo con desesperación, alguien está llorando con grandes alaridos de dolor.

Lastima mis oídos, lastima mi garganta, lastima mi cabeza… anhelo el silencio.

La oscuridad llama a mi agotado cuerpo y mente y doy la bienvenida a su olvido con brazos abiertos. Es solo cuando caigo en su indulgente adormecimiento que los sollozos se detienen.

.

.

La consciencia viene de forma espontánea y desagradable. Despierto en una escena vagamente familiar: yo, tendido en una cama en la enfermería de la ciudad; con Bella sentada en una silla junto a mí, sosteniendo mi mano en la suya y descansando su cabeza en mi muslo, mientras duerme profundamente.

Se ve cansada, exhausta. Su piel pálida, con círculos oscuros en sus ojos y su rostro casi demacrado por el agotamiento. Recuerdos de los eventos de las últimas horas vuelven de golpe mientras estudio su rostro.

Yo soy el responsable de su agotamiento, el que dejó marcas de fatiga en su rostro; justo como soy el responsable de la muerte de mi madre.

Estoy abrumado por la culpa, aplastado bajo su peso, derrotado por su pena. Un grito devastador de angustia brota dentro de mí, escapando en un fuerte sollozo. Bella está despierta al instante y nos miramos el uno al otro mientras nuestros ojos se llenan de lágrimas y caen ignoradas por nuestro rostro.

Toda mi vida me han enseñado que llorar es una muestra de debilidad. Nos ordenaban controlar nuestras emociones, reprimir nuestros sentimientos. Ahora no puedo hacer nada de eso. Me siento débil, vulnerable; necesito a Bella.

Ella me rodea con sus brazos, consolándome mientras sollozo en su hombro. "Lo siento, lo siento," repito una y otra vez. "Lo siento mucho."

Cuando he llorado, cuando al fin me quedo callado, Bella se aparta lentamente de mí. "¿Por qué te disculpas, Edward?" Pregunta en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo que estudia mi rostro con atención. "¿Por qué crees que deberías disculparte? No entiendo."

"Por lo que te hice, por lo que le hice a mi madre."

"Oh, Edward," suspira, volviendo a descansar mi cabeza en su hombro. Una de sus manos empieza a frotar lentamente mi espalda hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Su toque es tranquilizador, y me inclino más hacia ella, recibiendo su confort.

"Nada de eso fue tu culpa, amor. No me lastimaste. Habían pasado horas desde que comí y sentí pánico cuando empezaste a temblar. Te di demasiado, muy rápido, y simplemente me debilitó por un corto tiempo. Ya había empezado a recuperar la consciencia antes de que dejaras el valle. Hunter y yo vimos despegar el transbordador."

"Estoy bien, Edward. De verdad lo estoy, y en cuanto a tu madre; no había forma de que supieras…"

"No lo entiendes," la corto, apartándome de su confort, rehusándome a mirarla al girar mi cabeza hacia otro lado. "No estabas ahí, no lo sabes. Las cosas estaban mal, el lugar se derrumbaba. Todo se desplomaba en torno a nosotros. Le supliqué a Ares que me ayudara y cuando la energía llegó… fue tan fuerte, tan pura… tan diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes, que simplemente la tomé. Me aferré a ella y succioné… succioné todo lo que podía de ella. Entonces usé el poder para derribar esa jodida terca puerta de nuestro camino."

Bella estira de nuevo sus brazos hacia mí; pero me alejo de ella, poniéndome de pie y paseándome frustrado por la habitación.

"La drené, Bella," Grito, deteniéndome para mirarla de forma acusadora. "Tomé su fuerza vital, su energía. La tomé toda y la maté. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no fue mi culpa? ¿Cómo puedes decir que todo está bien?"

Le doy mi espalda, caminando hacia la esquina de la habitación deslizándome por la pared para sentarme acongojado en el suelo. "¿Cómo puedes siquiera soportar mirarme, Bella? Maté a mi madre y yo… lo siento."

Levanto mi cabeza para verla de pie frente a mí. Hay amor y perdón en su rostro; pero me rehúso a ser consolado.

Con mi cabeza descansando en mis brazos que ahora rodean mis rodillas y sollozos que sacuden mi cuerpo, me entrego a mi pena, repitiendo una y otra vez que, "Lo siento, lo siento mucho."

Por un largo tiempo Bella no dice nada, permitiéndome dar rienda suelta a mi remordimiento, dejándome expresar mi arrepentimiento. Después de un rato se sienta con cuidado junto a mí, recargándose en la pared detrás de nosotros. Finalmente, cuando me agoto nuevamente, estira su mano y con delicadeza toma la mía, sosteniéndola en el suelo entre nosotros.

"¿Edward?" Susurra. "¿Lamentas que Alice esté viva?"

"No, por supuesto que no," murmuro, todavía sin poder verla a la cara.

"Y Mary Alice, ¿lamentas que esté con vida?"

Bufo un "no" como respuesta.

Su pulgar frota suavemente las protuberancias de mis nudillos. Su caricia es tranquilizadora, hipnotizante.

"¿Qué hay de tu padre? ¿Lamentas que Carlisle esté con vida?"

Sus preguntas están empezando a molestarme, y levanto mi cabeza, mirándola con irritación. "Por supuesto que no, Bella. ¿Cómo puedes preguntar…?"

Pero levanta su mano para silenciarme. "¿Qué hay de toda la gente de Korinth, Jared y Cora, y los otros que has conocido? ¿Lamentas que estén con vida? ¿Y qué hay de mí, Edward? ¿Lamentas que esté con vida?"

"¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar algo tan horrible?" Demando, girando mi cuerpo hasta que estoy frente a ella. "Tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida. Claro que no lamento que estés viva."

Me sonríe con ternura antes de responder a mi pregunta. "No te das cuenta, Edward, todos nosotros estamos vivos por lo que hiciste. Y por el sacrificio que tu madre hizo. Nadie te culpa por lo que sucedió."

Bella toma mi otra mano, dándose la vuelta hasta que estamos sentados uno frente al otro, rodilla con rodilla. "Hay algo que tienes que saber, Edward. Tanto Jasper como Carlisle trataron de darte energía adicional cuando estabas empujando esa puerta. Agarraron tu brazo, como yo lo hago; pero nada ocurrió. Cuando le suplicaste a Ares que te ayudara, Esme colocó su mano sobre la bola de navegación, y esa vez funcionó. En realidad, no entendemos por qué… pero ella fue capaz de enviarte la energía que necesitabas."

Miro a Bella mientras ella explica lo que sucedió. No recuerdo a mi hermano o a mi padre tratando de ayudarme. Todo lo que recuerdo es llamar a Ares y luego esa dulce andanada de energía.

"No recuerdo eso," susurro. "Necesitaba ayuda y llegó cuando se lo pedí a Ares. Creí… creí que venía de él. No sabía que venía de mi madre."

"No tenías forma de saberlo. Nadie tenía idea que ella pudiera hacer eso. Sin embargo, funcionó y te salvó, a tu hermano, a tu padre y a todos los demás que estaban en esa nave."

"Pero tal vez, si tan solo hubiera…"

"No, Edward," me interrumpe. "Sin 'peros', sin 'y si', o 'tal vez'. No puedes cuestionarte las cosas, lo que sucedió, sucedió; solo podemos salir adelante. Tu madre te amaba, estaba orgullosa de ti, y no habría deseado que vivas con una culpa o arrepentimiento equivocados. Culparte por algo que no fue tu culpa, no sirve de nada. Tenemos que honrar la vida de tu madre y su sacrificio al continuar nuestra misión y vivir la mejor vida posible."

Bella me sonríe con tristeza cuando termina de hablar. Hay algo en su expresión que me dice que ella sabe más de arrepentimiento y culpa equivocadas de lo que me está diciendo.

Sé que se siente culpable por mi mordida de Fanger y los eventos que condujeron a ello. Sé que se culpa por desobedecer órdenes cuando vino al valle a verme y fue atrapada y culpada de traición. Hemos discutido su arrepentimiento por alterar la misión planeada y exponerme al peligro de la tormenta; pero esto parece ser algo más.

"¿Bella?" Al fin interrumpo sus pensamientos.

Ella toma una respiración profunda, liberándola en un largo suspiro antes de mirarme nuevamente.

"¿Sabes del accidente que reclamó la vida de mis padres?"

"Sí, Jasper me contó."

"¿Y viste los restos en el asentamiento?"

Cuando asiento, ella continúa.

"Lo que no sabes, lo que en realidad nadie sabe, es que se supone que yo estuviera en ese transbordador. Iba a ser mi primera misión sola. La cosecha había sido mala ese año y el asentamiento y la estación necesitaban desesperadamente comida fresca. Había estado entrenando por años con mi madre y sabía qué tenía que hacerse y cómo hacerlo. Así que, todo estaba planeado para que fuera sin mis padres y completara la misión."

Bella retira sus manos de las mías, pasándolas por su rostro y por su cabello antes de volver a mirarme, la agonía claramente evidente en sus rasgos.

"Pero era el Festival de la Cosecha y quería quedarme en el valle, Edward. Quería quedarme porque sabía que tendría una oportunidad de verte. Aunque todavía tenía que esperar un año antes de que pudiera ir a las fiestas sociales, sabía que podría pasar algo de tiempo contigo en las cenas y durante las actividades."

"¡Fui egoísta, Edward, egoísta e inmadura! Solo pensé en lo que yo quería y no en la gente del asentamiento o en la estación que me estaban esperando para que hiciera crecer la comida que necesitaban. Así que le supliqué a mi madre que me dejara quedarme; le supliqué que tomara mi lugar y me permitiera divertirme."

La historia de Bella se detiene estrepitosamente cuando sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Ella pasa saliva bruscamente, haciendo una mueca al tratar de controlar sus emociones y continuar. Su voz se escucha temblorosa por la pena cuando comienza a hablar otra vez.

"Mi madre se fue, en el último minuto mi padre decidió ir con ella. Había estado preocupado de que ella se estuviera presionando demasiado y pensó que podría ayudar con algo de la plantación y la cosecha que no involucraba su don. Me abrazaron cuando se fueron, diciéndome que me divirtiera."

"Se fueron." La voz de Bella cae a un débil susurro mientras lucha por continuar. "Se fueron y nunca volvieron; nunca los volví a ver. Una extraña tormenta atrapó su transbordador cuando regresaban y se estrellaron. Murieron en esos restos en llamas junto con el piloto… Y todo fue mi culpa, Edward… mi culpa."

Veo como se derrumba en sollozos y la pongo en mi regazo, colocándola de lado en el espacio entre mis piernas dobladas. Apoya su hombro en mí y la rodeo con mis brazos, sosteniéndola contra mi pecho, meciéndonos lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras ambos nos recuperamos de nuestras emocionales confesiones.

Cuando su cuerpo se queda quieto y sus sollozos se sosiegan, quito el cabello de su rostro, usando mi pulgar para limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

"No fue tu culpa, amor. No puedes culparte por un accidente que no tenías forma de saber que ocurriría. Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de la mujer fuerte y dotada en la que te has convertido."

Bella se acurruca a mí mientras acaricio sus brazos y sus hombros, tratando de aliviar algo de la tensión que siento en sus músculos. Toma una de mis manos, sujetándola entre las suyas al pasar distraídamente sus dedos por mi palma.

"Esme me ayudó mucho después del accidente." Su voz sigue baja y quebrada. "No podía soportar estar sola en nuestra casa vacía, por lo que ella me permitió mudarme con tu familia por un tiempo hasta que me sintiera lo bastante fuerte para vivir sola en la ciudad. Cuando tuve mi ceremonia para convertirme en una mujer adulta, ella estuvo ahí. Tomó el lugar de mi madre, guiándome por los pasos y poniendo la flor blanca de la madurez en mi cabello."

"Ella fue la que habló conmigo y me explicó las razones por las que nosotros no podíamos estar juntos por nuestros dones, y siempre fue ella a quién podía acudir cuando la culpa era demasiada para soportar."

"Una y otra vez me decía que la culpa no servía de nada, que los arrepentimientos son inútiles si nos atan al pasado y evitan que sigamos adelante y vivamos la mejor vida que podamos. Ella me decía que tenía que vivir, para honrar la memoria de mis padres."

Bella aún sostiene mi mano cuando habla, su agarre apretándose poco a poco a medida que me explica el papel que mi madre representó en su vida. Cuando hago una mueca al sentir un apretón particularmente fuerte, me mira con timidez, murmurando un "lo siento" antes de soltarla. Con un suave suspiro, se recarga en mi pecho otra vez.

"Esme y Renee eran buenas amigas, mejores amigas en realidad," continúa. "Nuestras familias pasaron mucho tiempo juntas mientras crecíamos. No puedo recordar un momento donde ella no fuera parte de mi vida."

Su declaración hace resurgir recuerdos hace tiempo olvidados de tardes jugando en nuestros patios. El de Renee siempre estuvo lleno de plantas creciendo, un verdadero derroche de coloridas flores y vegetales maduros. Me permitía escavar en su jardín mostrándome cómo cuidar de las plantas y me dejaba escoger bayas maduras que devoraba mientras estaba sentado en el cálido sol.

Tengo un súbito recuerdo de mi mano regordeta agarrando un ramo de flores de tonos brillantes elegidas como un regalo para la bonita bebé. Una bebé cuyo nombre mi joven boca no podía pronunciar y por eso la llamé "Bella".

Ella debe sentir la repentina rigidez de mi cuerpo y el sorpresivo jadeo cuando me doy cuenta que su nombre no es 'Bella', porque levanta su cabeza para mirarme.

"¿Edward?"

"Tu nombre… no es realmente Bella, ¿verdad? Debías tener un nombre que empezara con 'R' igual que tu madre."

El suave rubor que colorea sus mejillas me dice que he sacado a relucir un tema delicado. Una persona más sabia lo dejaría pasar; pero la oportunidad de tomarle el pelo, de aligerar el estado de ánimo de algún modo, es muy buena para dejarla pasar.

"Así que, ¿cuál es? ¿Cuál es el verdadero nombre de la misteriosa belleza sentada en mi regazo?"

Me arquea una ceja, rodando los ojos antes de bufar, "De verdad, no quieres saberlo."

No puedo evitar que se me escape una risita entre dientes. "Ah, vamos," le digo en broma. "¡No puede ser tan malo!"

Bella se gira una vez más en mi regazo, recargándose en mí al mismo tiempo que mete su cabeza debajo de mi barbilla. Mis brazos la rodean automáticamente atrayéndola a mí. Espero, pero aun así no responde mi pregunta.

"¿Bella...?"

Finalmente, con un suspiro exasperado empieza su explicación.

"Mi nombre se supone que fuera 'Radella' pero mi madre quería nombrarme en honor a Esme, así que tomó su nombre y el de tu madre, los unió y añadió 'ella' para formar un nombre incomprensible e impronunciable. Nunca me gustó. Mi madre dijo que yo lloraba siempre que me llamaba de cualquier otra forma que no fuera 'Bella'. Incluso recuerdo hacer unos cuantos berrinches cuando trataba de que respondiera a mi nombre. Fue años después que me enteré que tú fuiste el que comenzó a llamarme Bella porque no podías pronunciar mi verdadero nombre."

Entonces se baja de mi regazo, volviéndose para mirarme al sentarnos rodilla con rodilla, y tomados de la mano. Sus ojos están rojos, su piel manchada por llorar; pero al estudiar su rostro, sé que nunca se vio más hermosa para mí. Aprieto las fuertes manos que sostienen las mías y ella me recompensa con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro aún triste.

"Fui nombrada en honor a dos mujeres increíbles; pero el nombre que más me gusta me lo dio mi compañero de juegos de la infancia. Un niñito que no podía decir mi verdadero nombre; pero que creció para ser un hombre asombroso. Un hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida."

"Tu madre tenía razón, Edward," continúa. "Los dos tenemos que dejar ir la culpa y el arrepentimiento. Tenemos que terminar una tarea importante y al hacerlo, honrar a aquellos que hemos perdido."

"Por una misión exitosa, entonces," digo, levantando sus manos y dejando un beso en el dorso de cada una de ellas. "Y por una larga y feliz vida en memoria de aquellos que ya no están con nosotros."

Asiente solemnemente de acuerdo.

Me maravillo una vez más por esta persona, esta mujer, que me ama a pesar de mis defectos y que amo a pesar de los suyos. Mientras miro su rostro encantador, me doy cuenta que este es el momento correcto, el momento perfecto para decirle lo mucho que significa para mí.

"Te amo, Bella," declaro. "Con mi mente, con mi cuerpo, con mi corazón, con cada parte de mí… te amo."

La felicidad que transforma su rostro es algo maravilloso de ver, y prometo que se lo diré todos los días por el resto de nuestra vida. Ella aprieta mis manos en respuesta y luego se inclina hacia adelante para besarme con dulzura en los labios.

"Lo sé, Edward," susurra. "Lo sé."

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ya sé, ya sé, cortito, pero al menos termina un poco más esperanzador, ¿no creen? Es triste la pérdida de Esme, pero como dijo Bella, su sacrificio permitió que todos los que iban en la nave en ese segundo viaje sobrevivieran. Y lo intentaron otros antes que ella, la suerte quiso que fuera ella y por lo visto, tal parece que tenía un don dormido que hasta entonces apareció. Lo bueno es que Bella ya le hizo ver a Edward que la culpa no sirve de nada, y todavía hay mucho que tienen qué hacer y por lo cual vivir. Y qué mejor modo de honrar a sus padres que ya no están con ellos que viviendo su vida de la mejor manera posible. Pero, no creo que sea tan fácil para Edward, y para el resto de la familia. Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, me encantaría saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que son sus reviews los que mantienen vivo este fandom, y los que nos dan ánimo para seguir traduciendo para ustedes, y a las autoras para seguir creando historias hermosas. Sean agradecidas, y hagan una costumbre dejar su review a autoras y traductoras.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Nancy, glow0718, Niny96, NTde LUPIN, Sthefani NGO, solecitopucheta, andyG, ELIZABETH, Maryluna, julieth, nydiac10, Summer Suny, Vrigny, Rossmery, Cristal82, Gabriela Cullen, PRISOL, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, , torrespera172, Lizdayanna, JessMel, Sully YM, carolaap, sueosliterarios, Melany, rjnavaja, Says, Ivonne Evange, kaja0507, Adriu, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, patymdn, myaenriquez02, EriCastelo, FreyjaSeidr, Kriss21, freedom2604, Manligrez, erizo ikki, dushakis, karen McCarthy, Liz Vidal, Alma Figueroa, injoa, Pili, Techu, tulgarita, Diablillo07, Jgav28, Pam Malfoy Black, Mary de cullen, Mafer, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo ;)**_


	35. Capítulo 35

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y cinco**

 **EPOV**

Aunque sin planearlo y sin duda de forma imprevista, introducir a los ciudadanos de Korinth con los residentes de nuestro valle _antes_ de nuestro programado éxodo resultó ser la experiencia reveladora y que cambia vidas que se necesitaba para unir a los dos grupos diversos de personas.

A las mujeres adultas de nuestro valle ya se les había explicado la verdad sobre el Thaay y del asentamiento, incluyendo el cómo y por qué de nuestra partida; pero enterarte de algo en teoría es una situación completamente diferente que verlo como algo realmente seguro. La gente de Korinth era la evidencia indiscutible de la verdad de nuestras circunstancias; pero aun así fue difícil para algunas de nuestras mujeres entender completamente qué representaban en realidad estos visitantes, que al fin estaban frente a ellas, frente a sus ojos.

Lo que resultó ser un desafío para aquellas mujeres que habían sido advertidas en secreto, fue aún más difícil para la mayoría de los hombres, los Protectores activos, y los cadetes. Años de entrenamiento—de obedecer todas las órdenes para defender vigilantemente, de creer en las elaboradas historias de la vaga pero omnipresente amenaza maligna, conocida solo como el Thaay—los había dejado firmemente renuentes; casi instintiva y mentalmente incapaces de considerar algo como una realidad alternativa.

Sin embargo, de pronto se les pide aceptar a cientos de extraños en su valle natal. Extraños, que—hasta solo hace unos días antes—habrían sido vistos como el enemigo, como una razón para dar un grito de ataque. En vez de eso, nuestros hombres tuvieron que reconsiderar y reescribir su propia historia, su inherente código de honor—así como su lugar y propósito en el orden de las cosas.

No fue una tarea fácil.

Hubo discusiones acaloradas, acusaciones de deslealtad, amenazas de traición. Algunos argumentos duraron por horas, y algunos incluso llegaron a iracunda violencia; pero al final, prevaleció la calma—sospecho que motivados por el don de Jasper—y los refugiados, aunque a regañadientes por algunos que se resistían, fueron recibidos y se les proveyó comida, refugio y ropa.

Al encontrarnos en esta crucial encrucijada decidiendo que clase de sociedad deseamos ser, no puede evitar sentirme orgulloso de nuestra gente. Recordando la confianza de mi madre en _todos_ nosotros, me gusta pensar que después de reflexionar en silencio… y en algún momento, después de luchar contra su propia consciencia… la mayoría _sí_ entendió que habría sido cruel e inhumano negarles ayuda. Habían salido del transbordador asustados, aterrados y tambaleándose por los efectos de la dura experiencia que acababan de experimentar. Cubiertos de polvo—llevando puesta la única ropa que poseían y totalmente desprovistos de todas sus pertenecías personales—los refugiados de Korinth eran el ejemplo viviente de lo que podría habernos pasado a _cada uno_ de nosotros, si hubiera sido nuestro hogar el que fuera destruido.

Era cierto que no se veían _precisamente_ como nosotros: su tono de piel era diferente; su cabello y sus ojos de una gama de colores que nunca habíamos visto; y su forma de hablar era un poco diferente. Sin embargo, no se podía negar que eran—haciendo a un lado las diferencias— _igual_ que nosotros. Eran personas buscando un futuro seguro; personas que habían dejado su valle y todo lo que habían conocido en su vida, para establecerse en una ciudad subterránea con la promesa de un lugar nuevo y seguro para vivir. Querían lo que todos nosotros queríamos: un hogar, una familia, un sentido de pertenencia… y, al menos, _la esperanza_ de ser felices.

Si la crisis de los refugiados había comenzado la unión de nuestros dos pueblos, fue la muerte de mi madre lo que final e irrevocablemente nos convirtió en uno.

La gente de Korinth de forma activa, abierta y sincera lamentaron su pérdida. Ellos la habían conocido de una forma completamente diferente a la mayoría de nosotros. Para ellos, ella era la hija de Emily—el admirado y casi legendario escudo, que había acompañado a sus compatriotas korinthianos a la seguridad de un nuevo mundo. También fue la jefa del consejo gobernante y, para muchos de ellos, la única líder que habían conocido. Mi madre se hizo cargo de su bienestar y seguridad, asegurándose que tuvieran comida y suministros a medida que las condiciones empezaron a deteriorase en su valle; y cuando ya no pudieron vivir ahí con seguridad, fue ella la que los ayudó a mudarse al asentamiento.

Y, por último, la habían conocido como la persona que les prometió un futuro feliz en un nuevo mundo; una promesa que se volvería realidad por mí, el hijo que había engendrado y en el que creía.

Por lo que, cuando toda nuestra gente se reunió en sombrío silencio para presenciar el tallado del nombre de mi madre en el conmemorativo muro de piedra de nuestra ciudad, observamos con atónita incredulidad cómo las personas de Korinth de forma abierta y sin restricciones, lloraron su muerte. Varios de sus ciudadanos pasaron al frente para compartir historias de su ayuda y generosidad. Se cantó una canción tradicional de despedida korinthiana en su honor, y ramos de flores silvestres se amontonaron contra el muro donde se había tallado su nombre. Todo eso mientras nuestros ciudadanos observaban y se maravillaban de su demostración emotiva y sentían en lo más profundo su derroche público de una aflicción personal.

Conducidos por Alice como la única hija, mi padre, mis hermanos y yo levantamos la camilla fúnebre donde yacía su cuerpo amortajado. Cuando comenzamos la travesía por las laderas de Olympus hacia su lugar de descanso final, descubrimos que nuestros nuevos conciudadanos, hermanos y hermanas por igual, se habían alineado por el camino afuera de la ciudad—arrojando flores a nuestros pies y llorando mientras pasábamos. Fue en ese momento de luto y honor compartido, que su amor y respeto por ella terminaron con todas las ideas de suyo o nuestro, ellos o nosotros. En ese día, nos convertimos en un solo pueblo: unidos por su sacrificio, y reunidos para enfrentar el desafío que nos esperaba.

Por necesidad, la planeación de nuestra partida se reanudó en seguida—y a un ritmo inevitablemente frenético, incluso a solo un día de su funeral.

Las matronas y oficiales trabajaron juntos para organizar los grupos de personas que eran responsables de la lista cada vez mayor de tareas que tenían que completarse antes de que pudiéramos dejar el planeta. Las provisiones de comida seca y conserva para alimentarnos a Bella y a mí en nuestro largo viaje seguían siendo inadecuadas, por lo que se buscó en las despensas y se les despojó de las provisiones restantes, antes de ser transportadas a la nave.

Los instrumentos y herramientas para trabajar la tierra, semillas para plantar y todo lo demás que se necesitaba para empezar a cultivar comida en nuestro nuevo hogar fueron reunidos, organizados y almacenados.

Todo un taller de herrería—con todo y sus herramientas de metalurgia, yunques, fuelles, y trozos de metal sin refinar—fue desmantelado, clasificado, y luego cuidadosamente empacado.

Las armas de todo tipo en todas las condiciones fueron limpiadas y reparadas; los fabricantes de flechas y talladores de pedernales particularmente trabajaron largas horas para reparar, hacer, y acumular miles de flechas para usar en nuestro nuevo hogar.

Telas, ropa e incluso un telar desmantelado fueron transportados a las áreas de almacenamiento de la nave. Nada que pudiera ayudarnos a asegurar nuestra sobrevivencia en el nuevo planeta fue pasado por alto u olvidado. Cada posible artículo que pudiera ser de utilidad fue meticulosamente etiquetado y almacenado.

Jasper y Hunter tomaron el transbordador grande, cargado a toda su capacidad con suministros, e hicieron el primer viaje a la nave que nos esperaba. Regresaron con el transbordador más pequeño que habíamos dejado ahí; y después de eso, los dos vehículos se usaron—casi a diario—para transportar las provisiones y el equipo acumulado. Otros pilotos entrenados los ayudaron; incluso a Emmett le tocó su turno como copiloto. Pero nunca me lo pidieron a mí. Creo que sabían y comprendían que era muy pronto para que me sintiera cómodo entrando a un transbordador, y que me habría negado a su petición de todos modos, incluso si me lo hubieran pedido.

Durante los días y semanas que siguieron, Emmett demostró su verdadera y latente habilidad como líder. Cuando los temperamentos se enardecían y se intercambiaban palabras fuertes, su relajaba sensibilidad era lo que calmaba la tensión. Cuando surgían problemas y dificultades, era Emmett, el nuevo mediador y conciliador inesperado entre nosotros, el que encontraba soluciones a los obstáculos. Y era Emmett el que podía, de forma casi infalible, motivar e inspirar confianza—cuando los más fuertes o los más agotados de nuestra gente—se sentían dudosos o desanimados.

Mi hermano mellizo—del que alguna vez había asegurado con ironía que tenía facilidad de palabra—confirmó que, de hecho, tiene facilidad de palabra; y utilizó eficazmente ese don para reunir a nuestra gente y convertirlos en un equipo unificado, con el propósito de terminar con éxito la tarea que nos esperaba a todos.

Escuché y me enteré de esas actividades indirectamente; por lo general a través de Rose, o Jasper o incluso Mary Alice, que visitaba a menudo el hogar de nuestra familia para mantenernos informados de los acontecimientos en nuestro valle. Emmett venía cuando podía, pero normalmente estaba muy ocupado para pasar mucho tiempo alejado de sus deberes.

Después de nuestra discusión en el hospital, Bella y yo visitamos mi antigua habitación en las barracas de los Rangers. Entrar por la puerta trajo un aluvión de recuerdos y emociones casi paralizantes. Sentado al borde de la cama—con Bella tomando mi mano para reconfortarme—no pude evitar nada más que revivir todo lo que me había pasado en tan poco tiempo.

¿De verdad habían pasado solo trece días desde que dejé el valle en mi primera misión? El muchacho ingenuo que Hunter había enviado al páramo, con la promesa de encontrar la verdad impulsando su avance, había emergido del otro lado como un hombre—totalmente consciente del secreto del Thaay; conocedor del funcionamiento interno de su sociedad; y al tanto del futuro desolador que nos espera a todos si no dejamos este planeta. Conocí y acepté mi rol en esa partida, en los planes que se habían puesto en marcha mucho antes de mi nacimiento; planes que habían dado forma y dictaminado toda la vida de mi madre.

¡Pero todo ese conocimiento vino con un precio muy alto! Una pequeña parte de mí anhelaba esa inocencia perdida; pero no podía darme el lujo de perder tiempo en arrepentimientos, y sabía que no había forma de volver—a ese lugar, o ese tiempo, de ignorancia.

Suspirando con resignación, di una última larga mirada alrededor de la habitación antes de reunir el resto de mis cosas personales que había dejado. Entonces, después de retirar las pertenencias de Bella de su alojamiento en la ciudad, nos mudamos a la casa de mi familia, situada en una de las villas a los alrededores. Necesitaba estar cerca de mi padre y Alice, y creo que ellos estaban agradecidos de tenernos con ellos.

En apariencia, mi padre parecía estar lidiando muy bien con la muerte de mi madre; pero lo escuchaba llorar en su habitación tarde por la noche, cuando él creía o esperaba que todos estuviéramos durmiendo. Comprendía que en privado lloraba la muerte de la joven que había cortejado hace tantos años, quien se convirtió en su compañera de vida y madre de sus hijos, de la única forma que conocía: con la actitud callada y estoica que nos habían enseñado desde que nacimos. Y también comprendí que su dolor no era menos real, sin importar cómo eligiera expresarlo.

Los cuatro nos apoyamos totalmente entre nosotros al tratar, cada día, de adaptarnos a los dolorosos cambios en nuestra vida.

Alice era la que me preocupaba más. La feliz jovencita bulliciosa y parlanchina que todos adorábamos se había convertido en una silenciosa sombra de sí misma. Se movía inquieta de una habitación a otra, pasando sus manos sobre los muebles y pertenecías familiares… en un intento, supuse, de asegurarse que eran seguros, sólidos, reales… y sin riesgo de que le fueran arrebatados. También reunió minuciosamente la mayoría de los artículos para acicalarse de madre—un espejo de mano de madera tallada; cepillos y peines de conchas; lindas horquillas, broches, listones e incluso unas cuantas prendas de ropa—y los movió a su habitación, donde creó un ritual consolador al usarlos diariamente. Al saber que mi hermanita estaba acumulando esos valiosos tesoros cotidianos que aún nos quedaban para ver y tocar, solo podía esperar que estuviera recordando momentos más felices, cuando las dos reían y charlaban de sus actividades diarias y madre peinaba y cepillaba el cabello de Alice antes de dormir.

Todas las verdades que tuve que aprender, comprender y aceptar—como un muchacho de diecinueve años, recién nombrado Protector—habían sido impuestas en mi hermana de trece años con casi ninguna preparación y muy poco apoyo. Para ella la 'magia' de ver a Bella forzar a las plantas a crecer con su don; la originalidad de vivir bajo tierra, en un asentamiento lleno de maravillas tecnológicas; e incluso la alegre aceptación y admiración que había sentido de parte de la gente de Korinth… súbitamente habían sido remplazados con el miedo abrumador por la tormenta, la total devastación del asentamiento, y el casi inconcebible sacrificio de nuestra madre. Alice se había visto forzada a enfrentar la fría y dura realidad—a mucha más temprana edad que la mayoría de nosotros—que el peligro y la muerte eran muy reales en nuestro mundo; y que ninguno de nosotros, sin importar si somos queridos o no, estamos exentos de los efectos de esa difícil verdad.

Y juntos, como una familia, todos habíamos descubierto que incluso mi escudo heredado—con su promesa de protección y seguridad—podría exigir un precio imposiblemente alto.

Mis dos hermanos lidiaron con la muerte de nuestra madre a su manera.

Jasper y Mary Alice se habían establecido en nuestra antigua habitación Ranger. Vivían abiertamente juntos, como una pareja comprometida. Jasper confesó que le era difícil soportar nuestra tristeza y emociones abrumadoras, por lo que deliberadamente mantenía sus visitas breves, pero frecuentes. Él encontró consuelo para sus sentimientos al volcarse en la actividad física para preparar nuestra partida, pasando horas transportando suministros entre el valle y la estación espacial.

Emmett había sorprendido a todos al dejar el cuartel de los oficiales casi en seguida, mudándose al departamento de Rose en la ciudad. Sabía que su pena compartida había profundizado sus sentimientos por el otro. También pasaban más tiempo con los padres de Rose, que aceptaron a Emmett como la pareja y futuro esposo de Rose, y le dieron la bienvenida a su familia. Su nuevo rol como el mediador del valle durante este periodo estresante lo ayudó a mantenerse mental y físicamente ocupado.

Puede que Emmett haya sido el primero en dejar las barracas; pero no tomó mucho tiempo que todos se dieran cuenta que nuestra antigua forma de vida había llegado a su fin, y no había ninguna razón real o inferida para que las familias o amantes vivieran en alojamientos separados. Pronto, incluso el más joven de los cadetes dejó los dormitorios, regresando a la casa de sus padres. Los Protectores que estaban en relaciones de compromiso buscaron apartamentos o habitaciones para compartir con la mujer que amaban.

Riley se presentó en nuestra casa poco después, explicando que echaba de menos a su hermana; y sin tener donde más quedarse, quería estar cerca de ella por el tiempo que nos quedaba en el valle. Bella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Por algunas miradas tímidas que noté de vez en cuando, creo que Alice estaba más que contenta de que estuviera con nosotros. Su presencia parecía alegrarla; y la niña triste y apagada que había recorrido nuestra casa por días, poco a poco dio paso a la versión más conocida que extrañábamos tanto.

En cuanto a mí. Me mantuve alejado de la ciudad y sus actividades durante ese tiempo, aún sumido en mi odio a mí mismo como para interactuar con la gente.

Bella fue tolerante y compresiva con mi renuencia a dejar nuestra casa; abrazándome con fuerza por las noches, y calmándome con dulzura cuando despertaba gritando por las pesadillas. Me aferré a ella—apenas permitiendo que se alejara de mi vista durante el día, e incapaz de evitar envolverla con mi cuerpo durante la noche. Su paciencia conmigo parecía ser interminable; pero sabía que ella, y el resto de la familia, creía que era tiempo de que enfrentara las responsabilidades que me esperaban en la ciudad.

Una tarde, padre me pidió que le ayudara con un proyecto en nuestro patio trasero. Estaba considerando tratar de llevarse una colmena con nosotros en el viaje, y se preguntaba si mi escudo suspendería en el tiempo la colonia de abejas, como lo hacía para la mayoría de las personas. Nos detuvimos junto a una de las colmenas, y nos quedamos ahí por un momento. Abrí con cuidado mi escudo, cubriéndonos a los dos y a las abejas dentro de su caja. Cuando revisamos dentro, encontramos a las abejas congeladas en movimiento—prueba de que mi escudo, de hecho, sí las afectaba y que probablemente sobrevivirían el vuelo a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Después de nuestro pequeño experimento, empezamos a caminar sin rumbo por el área. Mientras paseábamos, padre comenzó una discusión muy paciente pero deliberada sobre mi renuencia a dejar nuestro hogar. Sus palabras eran tranquilizadoras, como lo habían sido las de Bella; diciéndome que madre no habría querido que me culpara por lo que ocurrió; que estaba orgullosa de mí y mis habilidades, y que debía honrarla al tener una vida larga y feliz. Esas fueron palabras, razones y un consuelo que había recibido antes.

Pero fue su siguiente declaración lo que me hizo detenerme—y me forzó a reconocer lo que en verdad me estaba molestando.

"Edward," me dijo, parándose frente a mí de manera que tuviera que mirarlo. "Hay miles de personas, trabajando día tras día, preparando todo lo que se necesitará para dejar este planeta. Han escuchado a los científicos, al consejo asesor y las matronas decirles que esto es algo que deben hacer para sobrevivir. Han escuchado y aceptado todas las razones, todos los argumentos; pero es difícil para ellos trabajar hacia un objetivo cuando la persona que los ayudará a lograr ese objetivo está ausente, ocultándose… perdido en su dolor."

"Se les ha pedido arriesgar sus vidas y encomendar su futuro a tu escudo—un escudo que nunca han visto o experimentado. El pueblo _necesita_ al menos verte a _ti_ , hijo."

"Necesitan verte fuerte y seguro de tu capacidad para guiarlos en este viaje. Necesitan ver tu escudo, y cómo funciona, y cómo los protegerá. Necesitan algo real y sólido en lo que creer."

Mi padre estudia mi rostro, esperando mi respuesta; pero desvío la mirada de su inspección.

"Seguramente no estás dudando de ti mismo, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Tu escudo es poderoso, y más que adecuado para esta misión. Así que… debe ser algo más lo que te está deteniendo, lo que está impidiendo que tomes una parte más activa en las preparaciones…"

De repente, estirando su mano agarra mi hombro, forzándome a enfrentarlo de nuevo, suplicándome entender. "¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Qué te está deteniendo?"

Al mirar a mi padre, me doy cuenta que es algo más que mi culpa lo que me ha mantenido alejado de la ciudad y de la gente. Pero es difícil expresar mis pensamientos; y tartamudeo y me detengo varias veces antes de poder ordenar mis pensamientos y mis palabras. Mi padre espera pacientemente, dándome el tiempo que necesito para conformar mis razones.

"Creo…creo que es porque ahora me ven de forma diferente. Toda mi vida, solo he sido Edward: su tercer hijo, el hermano menor de Jasper, el mellizo de Emmett y el hermano mayor de Alice. Me sentía seguro y feliz así, con mi vida y su rutina. Sabía que era un buen cadete; tal vez un poco extraño a veces, un poco diferente; pero leal, serio… normal."

Encogiendo mis hombros, dejo de hablar; tratando, una vez más, de ordenar mis pensamientos.

"Ahora… ahora, de pronto ya no lo soy. Ahora, soy… _'otro'_ … y los Protectores y mi cohorte me miran como si ya no me conocieran."

"En el funeral de madre, noté a Ben mirándome como si fuera algo que quisiera estudiar en su laboratorio; y cuando hice contacto visual con Mike, me miró con desdén, luego desvió la mirada como si yo fuera un traidor amante de los Thaay al que no podía soportar ver, ni siquiera por un momento. Son personas que he conocido toda mi vida; pero ahora…"

Sacudo mi cabeza, cuando me faltan palabras para tratar de explicar cómo me afectan sus acciones.

"Y la gente de Korinth en realidad no me conocen en absoluto. Solo me ven como Edward, el hijo de Esme con el extraño escudo, que fue a sacarlos durante la tormenta," suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "En realidad, tampoco soy una persona para ellos."

Mi padre asiente despacio, mientras termino. Puedo darme cuenta que está considerando cuidadosamente su respuesta mientras mira a la distancia, enfocándose vagamente en algo sobre mi hombro derecho. Empieza a hablar vacilante y de forma paciente, al tratar de convencerme que mis sentimientos, aunque lógicos y normales, están fuera de lugar.

"Lo entiendo, Edward. De verdad que sí. Pero creo que estás subestimando el respeto y admiración que la gente de Korinth siente por ti—sobre todo ahora, después que los salvaste de la tormenta. Eres su héroe, en todo sentido de la palabra; y la única forma en que se relacionen contigo a un nivel más personal es si pasas tiempo con ellos. Empieza comiendo con Jasper, Mary Alice y Jared. Conoce al resto de la familia de ella y sus amigos. Ayúdalos a terminar los proyectos en los que están trabajando. Ellos _quieren_ conocerte, hijo. _Quieren_ que te unas a ellos."

"En cuanto a la gente de nuestro valle, bueno… es difícil para algunos de ellos superar años de prejuicios y entrenamiento; pero la gente que realmente te conoce, los que son realmente tus amigos, sabrán que no has cambiado tanto. Todavía sienten cariño por ti."

He estado, inconscientemente, sacudiendo mi cabeza en negación mientras mi padre trata de razonar conmigo. Él deja de hablar con un bufido resignado, pasando la mano por su cabello en frustración, antes de volverse una vez más para mirarme. Aunque sigue siendo mi padre, y aunque sus palabras aún son cuidadosas y pacientes, puedo escuchar al oficial retirado en la autoridad de su siguiente declaración—y el cadete en mí reconoce que es más una orden que una sugerencia.

"Lo siento, Edward, de verdad lo siento; pero ya no se trata de lo que queremos o sentimos. Esta tarea, esta misión… es más grande y más importante que tú y yo. Ya _no puedes_ ocultarte aquí, hijo. _Debes_ permitir que la gente te vea, y a tu escudo. Ellos quieren algo en lo que creer. Y en este momento, _necesitan_ creer en ti."

Mi padre tiene razón, sé que la tiene; y acepto que ya no puedo seguir ocultándome en nuestra casa.

Es el momento de que cumpla con mi deber.

No me sorprende cuando Hunter toca a nuestra puerta después del desayuno la mañana siguiente. Lo recibo amablemente—recién salido de la ducha, afeitado y vestido con el uniforme diario de Protector. Él asiente en aprobación cuando me ve.

Él lleva puesto todo el equipo Ranger: los pantalones de cuero, mocasines, y una capa hasta el tobillo. La camisa tipo túnica para almacenar, con sus bolsillos y espacio para la vejiga de agua, ha sido remplazada con una camisa formal de lino ajustada de color crema. Sobre ella, lleva un chaleco de cuero con su medalla de juramento prendida junto a las medallas de sus misiones—una por cada asignación terminada—a lado izquierdo de su pecho. Un cuchillo de Ranger está sujeto a su muslo derecho, y su látigo largo está enredado en su hombro izquierdo.

Es una figura imponente y autoritaria mientras me conduce a la calzada.

Durante nuestra caminata a la ciudad, me interroga a profundidad sobre mi viaje en el páramo; pidiéndome los detalles de lo que vi, el haboob, Korinth y finalmente, las circunstancias que me llevaron a ser mordido por el Fanger. Alcanzo a ver que sacude ligeramente su cabeza—sin mencionar la sonrisa engreída que apenas trata de ocultar—cuando confieso mi descuido de antes.

Pero entonces, en el momento de mi embarazosa admisión de novato, mi exinstructor hace algo que no espero: se disculpa conmigo, explicando que tuvo que retener información hasta que estuvieran seguros que mis dones eran estables, y que pudiera aprender a controlar y manipularlos. Me dice que se estaban haciendo arreglos para revelarme los secretos de nuestra sociedad, y para enviarme al asentamiento a través del antiguo pozo minero—donde Jasper me habría estado esperando en el rover. Una vez ahí, se me habría informado de los planes para evacuar el planeta; y de ahí en adelante, las cosas habrían continuado de forma más normal y planeada.

Nos miramos por un momento… antes de compartir un fuerte resoplido de arrepentimiento, sin poder evitarlo, al reconocer que nada de mi partida del valle había sido 'normal' o 'planeada'.

Y con esa idea, una vez más, recuerdo mi conversación nocturna con Bella en el asentamiento; cuando confesó desobedecer órdenes y regresar al valle, solo para verme. Su deseo había conducido a su captura, arresto y juicio; y luego, finalmente, a mis aventuras fuera de la seguridad de los muros del valle.

Recuerdo su arrepentimiento y su abrumadora culpa al pensar que había causado mi herida. Mis palabras de entonces para tranquilizarla son las mismas que ella ha usado para ayudarme a lidiar con mi propia culpa.

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, Hunter me lleva a través de un laberinto de bocacalles hasta que emergemos frente a un pequeño edificio, situado hacia los bordes posteriores de la ciudad. En seguida lo reconozco como la casa de Eleazar y su esposa, la pareja de mayor edad que hizo mi equipo e indumentaria Ranger.

Nos reciben con sonrisas y una cálida bienvenida cuando entramos a la habitación delantera que sirve como su tienda. Carmen desaparece en un taller en la parte trasera, volviendo a aparecer con una pila de ropa—que luego coloca con cuidado en mis manos, con un suave "gracias por tu servicio."

Me quedo sin palabras al ver su generosidad mientras miro un uniforme y atavío Ranger completo. La ropa térmica tejida es tan suave y caliente como la recuerdo; los pantalones de cuero y mocasines, que protegieron mi tobillo del Fanger, igual de firmes y flexibles. Han incluido una capa con capucha de lana de cuerpo entero con una máscara de malla para respirar, así como la camisa de lino con sus bolsillos y presillas para almacenar.

Mientras paso mis dedos por el familiar equipo, comparto con la pareja mayor cómo la ropa térmica me mantuvo caliente durante las noches frías de mi viaje; cómo la capa y la máscara para respirar me protegieron del polvo que volaba por el haboob. Alardeo de lo práctico de la camisa, con sus bolsillos y tubo para beber, y elogio la durabilidad de los pantalones y los mocasines para correr. Les agradezco, una y otra vez, por su generosidad.

Entonces Eleazar me entrega el mismo tipo de camisa y chaleco que Hunter está usando. La insignia Ranger está bordada con diminutas y coloridas costuras en la parte superior de la manga izquierda de la camisa, y mi medalla de jurado está prendida junto a mi medalla de misión terminada del lado izquierdo del chaleco. Sacudo mi cabeza en negación cuando la veo. Hunter me detiene cuando intento quitarla, explicando que había terminado mi misión y cumplido con el deber que se me había asignado.

"Te la mereces, Edward," me dice, antes de indicarme que use la habitación trasera para ponerme el uniforme Ranger.

Ponerme la ropa de cuero se siente como recibir a un viejo amigo que ha estado ausente por mucho tiempo. Había olvidado lo cómodos que son los pantalones y los zapatos. La nueva camisa de lino se siente suave y agradable sobre mi piel, y el chaleco con sus medallas me hace sentir consumado y oficial. Sujeto la capa alrededor de mis hombros, lanzando hacia atrás el frente y los costados para que cuelgue de mi espalda. Hunter me da un cuchillo bellamente tallado dentro de una funda de cuero, que sujeto a mi muslo derecho cuando salgo completamente vestido de la habitación trasera.

Me estudia cuidadosamente, asintiendo en aprobación mientras estoy frente a él. Cuando me muevo nervioso, él frunce el ceño y me dice que me enderece y deje de moverme.

"Hay cientos y cientos de hombres en este valle; pero solo tres de nosotros estamos autorizados a usar el uniforme que traes puesto en este momento. Eres un Ranger—un guerrero altamente cualificado que fue al páramo y enfrentó, de primera mano, los peligros que hay ahí. Porta el uniforme con orgullo, Edward; te has ganado el respeto de tus compañeros Protectores, y la admiración de las personas a las que sirves."

Por la esquina de mi ojo, puedo ver a Carmen y Eleazar asintiendo de acuerdo con las palabras de Hunter. La sonrisa en sus rostros es remplazada por una risita ahogada al escuchar sus siguientes palabras.

"Ahora, vamos a salir marchado por esa puerta y hacia la zona de trabajo—donde podemos mostrarle a todos lo especial que eres, y lo bien que ambos nos vemos con estos pantalones de cuero."

Entonces, con un guiño y la sonrisa engreída que he extrañado tanto, sale dando zancadas a la calle. Lo sigo, imitando su pavoneo.

Encontramos a mis hermanos junto con un grupo grande de hombres, empacando y embalando con cuidado las pesadas piezas del taller de herrería. Jasper está vestido de forma similar a Hunter y a mí, y me pregunto si es una estrategia acordada entre ellos dos. Si lo es, parece estar funcionando, porque al llegar nos encontramos con miradas de admiración y susurros de parte de un grupo de mujeres trabajando cerca… y con gestos respetuosos de cabeza de los hombres a los que nos unimos.

Por el resto de la mañana, empacamos, etiquetamos, y cargamos las cajas en el transbordador; deteniéndonos solo para la comida del mediodía, entregada por un grupo de jóvenes cadetes. Las mujeres, que estaban trabajando en el transbordador más pequeño, nos acompañan en un picnic al sentarnos en el césped a disfrutar de nuestro descanso.

Apenas estoy al tanto de los cadetes, aburridos ahora que su tarea está completa, jugando a las traes, corriendo entre y alrededor de las cajas apiladas. Su gritos y risa despreocupada son un fondo placentero para la conversación de adultos a nuestro alrededor. Mi mente divaga… cuando me permito relajarme completamente, por primera vez en días.

Pero mi ensoñación pronto es interrumpida por un grito agudo—y levanto la vista de golpe para ver a Jessica corriendo frenéticamente hacia el transbordador grande. Un cadete, que ahora reconozco como su hermano menor, mira con ojos como platos, paralizado por el miedo, a la torre de cajas que se balancea amenazadoramente sobre él. Su grito nos pone a todos de pie al mismo tiempo que los hombres se precipitan, desesperados por estabilizar la pila antes de que pueda caer. Sé, instintivamente, que llegarán demasiado tarde; y en menos tiempo de lo que requiere el pensarlo, arrojo mi escudo, envolviendo al muchacho en un domo duro que asegura su protección… incluso cuando el contenedor superior comienza su pesada e inevitable caída.

Se escuchan más gritos cuando todos se dan cuenta que llegarán demasiado tarde para salvarlo; pero cuando la caja se hace pedazos contra la parte superior de mi escudo, que está ahora reluciendo bajo el sol de la tarde, se produce un silencio atónito. Me doy cuenta que para todos, excepto Hunter y Jasper, esta es la primera vez que en realidad han visto el escudo del que tanto han escuchado.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que Hunter y mis hermanos alejen del área las cajas que quedan. Todos los demás confundidos, observan con curiosidad al muchacho congelado en seguridad dentro del domo. Cuando los restos son retirados, repliego mi escudo y lo libero de sus efectos.

Jessica se acerca corriendo y lo agarra de inmediato, revisándolo con cuidado por heridas inexistentes, antes de volverse hacia mí. Sus labios tiemblan y sus ojos están llenos de aterradas lágrimas.

"Gracias, Edward. _Gracias_ ," consigue murmurar, antes de llevarse al muchacho que sigue temblando.

"Ranger Edward."

Una voz cerca llama mi atención, y me vuelvo para encontrar a Mike de pie junto a mí. La conmoción por lo que acaba de pasar aún es clara en su rostro; pero me mira fijamente, antes de saludarme con respeto. "Me disculpo por mis pensamientos, acciones y malinterpretaciones previas; y le agradezco por salvar la vida del cadete. Yo…"

Aquí, la disculpa formal de Mike termina con un tartamudeo, mientras mueve su cuerpo con nerviosismo.

"Lo siento, Edward," por fin dice. "Nos conocemos de toda la vida; eres mi compañero de cohorte, y mi amigo. Nunca debí haber dudado de ti. Gracias," añade, esta vez con evidente sinceridad, al alejarse para seguir velozmente a Jessica.

Después de la disculpa de Mike y su partida, los grupos reanudan sus tareas; pero la tensión ya ha desaparecido y el resto de la tarde está llena de risa y alegre conversación. Varios de los hombres y mujeres me abordan, y—después de agradecerme por salvar la vida del muchacho—hacen preguntas sobre mi escudo, y cómo va a ser usado para proteger la nave.

Respondo libremente todas sus preguntas—incluso demostrando sus efectos de tiempo suspendido en algunas jovencitas, que se derriten en tontas risitas cuando ven a sus amigas ser congeladas a medio paso. Convierten en un juego el ver quién es atrapado en la pose más ridícula mientras está dentro del escudo. Pero cuando atrapo a una de ellas a mitad de un salto—dejándola suspendida en el aire, flotando sobre el suelo dentro de la brillante burbuja—las risas se convierten en jadeos de asombro y gestos afirmativos de cabeza en comprensión.

Padre tenía razón: necesitaban ver mi escudo, en acción; y lo que puede hacer, en tiempo real pero suspendido, para protegerlos. Ahora tal vez comprendan lo poderoso que es en realidad, y cómo nos protegerá en nuestro viaje.

Alcanzo a ver más de un alentador gesto de cabeza de Hunter.

Esa tarde, padre, Alice, Bella y yo caminamos juntos hacia la ciudad para la cena.

Unos días después de nuestro viaje de regreso, las personas empezaron a reunirse en el comedor y salones sociales para compartir la última comida del día. En las semanas que les siguieron, casi todos habían abandonado las cocinas de sus hogares para unirse a las comidas comunitarias. Se convirtió en un agradable desahogo de la rutina de las tareas diarias, y un momento más relajado para conversar y socializar. Cuando terminaba la comida y la limpieza, varios músicos traían sus instrumentos; y la fiesta casual continuaba, hasta que niños soñolientos y padres agotados finalmente daban el día por terminado.

Esta noche, entramos al comedor para encontrarnos con casi toda la población reunida ahí, y en los salones contiguos. Algunos incluso han salido a los patios, disfrutando de una comida bajo la tenue luz del sol del atardecer. Nos reciben saludos amables y sonrisas amigables. La historia de mí salvando al hermano de Jessica, y las demostraciones que le siguieron, se han esparcido por la comunidad. Más de una persona me agradece por mis acciones. Hay un espíritu festivo en el aire; una jovial alegría que parece contagiar a todos los presentes.

La insistencia de mi padre sobre la gente necesitando verme, necesitando creer en mí, ahora es casi dolorosamente evidente. A medida que la tarde continúa, siento su aceptación y afecto. Su cálido aprecio me envuelve en una manta de grata aprobación, justo cuando juro en silencio y confío en que un día mi escudo los envuelva en un manto de seguridad.

Sucede que ese día llega más pronto de lo que estamos mentalmente preparados.

En el transcurso de las siguientes semanas, la gente de nuestro valle redobla sus esfuerzos para prepararse físicamente para nuestra partida. Gradualmente, la lista de tareas se hace cada vez más corta. Se pasa cada día en actividad compartida; cada tarde en fraternización compartida.

Físicamente, estamos listos; mentalmente, no lo estamos—porque de pronto, en un día no oficial ni señalado—paramos.

Toda la planeación, toda la preparación, toda la anticipación… todo ha terminado.

Las listas están completas; las tareas concluidas.

Todo está hecho. Todo está terminado.

Es tiempo de irnos.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Pues nos acercamos a la partida, aunque algunos del valle de Olympus se resistieron un poco a aceptar la verdad y su situación actual, tal parece que de alguna forma el sacrificio de Esme ayudó a que les fuera un poco más fácil aceptar la presencia de la gente de Korinth y prepararse junto con ellos para su partida. Los unió, y como dijo Edward, Esme estaría orgullosa de su gente. Aunque fue difícil su muerte y cada uno de los miembros de su familia han enfrentado su duelo de diferentes formas, tal parece que todos van aceptando su pérdida y tratando de honrarla al cumplir con su deseo de salvar a su gente y a la gente de Korinth. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y que esperan ver en los últimos capítulos. Recuerden que son sus reviews los que nos animan a seguir compartiendo estás historias con ustedes ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Alexandra Nash, Vany, PRISOL, Cullenland, DrakiSwan, Diablillo07, liduvina, aliceforever85, Adriana Molina, solecitopucheta, Ivonne Evange, Summer Suny, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, torrespera172, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, MariePrewettMellark, dushakis, injoa, andyG, Solcito, Tecupi, Nancy, ELIZABETH, Lizdayanna, EriCastelo, glow0718, erizo ikki, FreyjaSeidr, myaenriquez02, tulgarita, rjnavajas, Lady Grigori, Gabriela Cullen, sueosliterarios, patymdn, Melany, cony, Maryluna, Adriu, Vrigny, JessMel, alejandra1987, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, AuroraShade, carolaap, Alma Figueroa, Liz Vidal, CMii, NTde LUPIN, Kriss21, Pili, lagie, Sully YM, Techu, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	36. Capítulo 36

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y seis**

 **EPOV**

El día de nuestra partida… el día final de nuestra vida en este valle, y en este planeta… Bella y yo estamos sobre una de las torres vigía de los muros de nuestro ciudad.

A ambos nos llenan extrañas y confusas emociones mixtas cuando el primer grupo de ciudadanos se prepara para abordar el transbordador. Después de semanas de intensa actividad hacia un objetivo compartido—un mutuo propósito que fusionó dos pueblos diversos en un solo equipo consolidado—casi había una sensación de decepción por terminar al fin nuestras preparaciones, porque todo estaba completo y era el momento de partir.

Al mismo tiempo, hay emoción por la aventura que nos espera. No puedo evitar imaginar las increíbles cosas que Bella y yo veremos y experimentaremos en el viaje a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Pero es difícil decirle adiós a este lugar que ha sido mi único verdadero hogar, y el hogar de toda mi gente, generación tras generación; dejar a mis ancestros—tal vez para siempre—que, como mi madre, están enterrados en lo más alto de las laderas superiores de Olympus.

Mi mirada se desvía hacia esa montaña, cuya cúspide cubierta de nieve se destaca por sobre el valle debajo. Cuando escapamos del asentamiento devastado por la tormenta con información sobre la capa de nieve deteriorándose rápidamente, los científicos e ingenieros ascendieron al área de hielo y regresaron con prueba de que, de hecho, se estaba derritiendo mucho más rápido de lo que esperaban.

Dejo que mis ojos sigan los senderos sinuosos del sistema de irrigación que canaliza la nieve derretida de la montaña… distribuyendo agua por las laderas, cubiertas de huertos y luego los campos de cultivo en crecimiento en el suelo del valle… y me pregunto: ¿cuánto tiempo falta para que el sistema—la maravilla de ingeniería que admiré tanto durante mis rotaciones de entrenamiento—ya no funcione? ¿Cuánto tiempo más antes de que nuestros campos y huertos se asemejen a los secos, marchitos y sin vida de Korinth?

Sacudiendo la cabeza para disipar esos tristes pensamientos, en vez de eso me enfoco en otras partes de mi valle; recordando días más felices corriendo en el sol con mis hermanos y amigos en nuestra pequeña villa, que apenas puedo ver desde nuestra torre vigía. Recuerdo picnics en el vecindario llenos del parloteo de adultos, chillidos de niños jugando, y el aroma a comida. Recuerdo dejar esa villa cuando los entrenadores vinieron por Emmett y por mí en el primer día de nuestro octavo cumpleaños, y la extraña sensación del uniforme de cadete que portamos con orgullo por primera vez al día siguiente.

Recuerdos… tanto felices como tristes, buenos y malos… plagan mi mente al permitir que mis pensamientos divaguen por todos los años de mi vida que pasé en el valle.

Incluso ahora, puedo sentir la suave madera pulida de mi primer arco; el pesado metal de una espada demasiado grande para mi joven brazo; los músculos adoloridos que son el resultado de horas de entrenamiento físico—deliberadamente compensadas por horas en un salón de clases aprendiendo matemáticas, historia y ciencia. Aún puedo recordar el sorprendente descubrimiento que las marcas en la página eran letras que formaban palabras—y que si aprendía a leerlas, me hablarían. Años de escuela, aprender y rotaciones de trabajo… de entrenamiento en armas, simulacros y obedeciendo órdenes…revividos, a medida que mis ojos deambulan por edificios conocidos y espacios abiertos de mi hogar.

Esta ciudad, en cuyas paredes nos encontramos, encierra nuestros recuerdos colectivos de celebraciones, de festivales de cosecha y rituales de tomas de juramento. ¿Cuántas jóvenes parejas enamoradas tuvieron aquí sus ceremonias de compromiso? ¿Cuántos bebés dieron su primer respiro en la enfermería cercana? Y, me pregunto, ¿cuántos nombres de mis ancestros están tallados en el muro conmemorativo?

Pensar en esos nombres me hace especular cómo debió haberse visto el valle cuando llegaron por primera vez. Estoy seguro que habría césped, árboles, y unos cuantos animales. Sé que pasaron dificultades; estoy consciente de lo duro que trabajaron para sobrevivir, y sé que tuvieron la ayuda de la gente viviendo en los otros valles. De pie ahí, estoy rodeado por la evidencia de su perseverancia y fortaleza. Donde sea que mire, veo su obra. Toda nuestra civilización está construida sobre los cimientos que nos dejaron.

Pero son cimientos que se desmoronan; una civilización que ha llegado al final de su vida en este mundo, y solo puede sobrevivir al dejar el lugar donde comenzó.

Por un momento, me permito imaginar qué le ocurrirá a mi hogar en el futuro. Con el tiempo, inevitablemente, el suministro de agua disminuirá y se secará. Las plantas y el césped morirán, dejando al suelo vulnerable a las tormentas—que solo se harán más poderosas. Si un solo fenómeno de tormenta pudo destruir el asentamiento subterráneo, ¿qué tanta destrucción podría infligir una serie de ellas en nuestras construcciones expuestas? ¿Cuánto tiempo más pasará antes que el tamaño de Olympus ya no pueda proteger a ninguno de nosotros de la furia del mundo moribundo?

Imágenes de edificios destruidos… de ruinas arrasadas por el viento y campos cubiertos de polvo… cubriendo todo lo verde que me rodea. No puedo evitar preguntarme cuánto de lo que hemos construido en realidad sobrevivirá. Seguramente _algo_ quedará de los edificios de piedra y los muros de nuestra ciudad, ¿verdad? ¿O los futuros siglos de exposición reducirán la piedra en nada más que polvo fino, donde la arquitectura de pensamientos… de nuestra sociedad ordenada, de nuestros recuerdos, de nuestras experiencias… quedará como escombro?

Si nuestros descendientes pudieran lograr regresar, ¿encontrarían rastros de la gente que vivió y murió aquí? ¿Podrán los archivos de nuestra civilización que hemos metido y asegurado, detrás de las puertas selladas de una cueva de almacenamiento perforada en lo más profundo de los acantilados de Olympus, sobrevivir realmente al prolongado paso del tiempo?

La idea de intentar preservar algo de nuestra herencia había sido idea de Bella.

Una tarde, por casualidad habíamos estado hablando del asentamiento cuando mencioné distraídamente que tenía la esperanza que el cuarto de archivos sellado hubiera sobrevivido—y que continuara sobreviviendo en las eras por venir—bajo su protectora capa de desechos y arena. Recuerdo vívidamente cómo su rostro se iluminó en seguida con la idea que tal vez también podríamos dejar algo de nuestro valle.

Mencionamos el tema en nuestra siguiente reunión de planeación, y a todos les gustó la idea. De modo que empezamos nuestro proyecto para recolectar y almacenar información, así como remanentes de nuestra sociedad, que esperábamos nos representaran mejor.

Libros y rollos de los archivos del valle fueron empacados cuidadosamente. Muestras selectas de nuestras armas, telas y artesanías también fueron añadidas al tesoro. Incluimos unas cuantas piezas de la ropa diaria, junto con túnicas ceremoniales más formales. Muestras de la comida que consumíamos fueron preservadas e incluidas; paquetitos de semillas y piezas de pelaje de animal y plumas, fueron colocadas en sus contenedores. Cualquier cosa que era importante para comprender al menos los fundamentos y funcionamiento rudimentarios de nuestra sociedad fue guardado cuidadosamente, con notas de referencia anexas, en las cajas de almacenaje.

Se alentó a la gente a dejar recuerdos personales; incluso a escribir historias sobre sus vidas, y cómo era vivir en nuestro valle. Finalmente, el último documento que se añadió fue un largo rollo que contenía las firmas de todos los que dejaban el planeta.

Se determinó que las cuevas de almacenamiento tenían la mejor oportunidad posible de sobrevivir a cualquier forma de destrucción, por lo que todas las cosas recolectadas—todos los recuerdos, registros y testimonios de nuestras vidas—fueron colocados en lo más profundo de la cueva más grande. La entrada se había sellado minuciosamente, en una ceremonia que marcaba nuestro último atardecer en este mundo.

¿Alguno de nuestros descendientes—o quizás un explorador de algún pueblo desconocido—se encontraría algún día los artefactos que hemos dejado? ¿El futuro en alguna otra parte alguna vez se vería marcado—y aprendería—de los errores y éxitos que hemos tenido aquí?

Una vez más, sacudo mi cabeza para deshacerme de estas reflexiones casi abrumadoras. Bella debe sentir mi inquietud, porque se acerca a mí, rodeando mi cintura con su brazo y acurrucándose a mi costado. Mirándola, me regala una sonrisa—y levanta sus cejas de forma inquisitiva. La abrazo, asegurándole que estoy bien antes de alejar mis pensamientos del mundo que estamos dejando, hacia el que tiene nuestro futuro.

¿Qué encontraremos cuando finalmente lleguemos? ¿Será hermoso y sustentador de vida? ¿Qué nuevos peligros y desafíos encontraremos? ¿Podemos sobrevivir y prosperar ahí?

Otras naves partieron en el pasado, y sabemos que al menos algunas de ellas llegaron a salvo; pero no tenemos información sobre lo que sucedió con la gente después que dejaron sus naves, o cómo les fue cuando intentaron establecerse en el planeta.

Ares dice que nuestros planes son aterrizar en alguna parte bastante cerca de la ubicación de otros grupos, si es posible. Él describe nuestro destino final como una cadena de islas, dispersas alrededor del borde de un gran mar interior.

Me sorprende de nuevo lo similares que son nuestras vidas a las de Elizabeth y Ares, y ese primer grupo de refugiados. Nosotros también dejamos un mundo destruido, buscando un lugar seguro para construir nuestro nuevo hogar. Nosotros también tendremos que esforzarnos y trabajar duro a fin de sobrevivir; y también necesitaremos la ayuda de la gente de otras ciudades, esas almas que se fueron antes que nosotros.

Esas y otras reflexiones llenan mi mente mientras observamos un grupo tras otro abordar los transbordadores que esperan, solo para ser transportados al cielo hacia la gran nave esperando por ellos. Cada persona lleva una pequeña maleta, llena de cosas personales y simples recuerdos de la vida que dejan atrás.

Una vez en la nave, serán dirigidos a su área asignada y a su cama—donde pueden guardar de forma segura sus pertenencias, y recibir la ayuda para dormir que el doctor Marcus y Riley, su nuevo asistente, han preparado para ellos. Cuando todos estén abordo, tomarán el medicamento… y todos nos pondremos en marcha.

Mi padre y Alice observan las partidas con nosotros. Jasper, Mary Alice, Jared, Emmett y Rose están ayudando con la evacuación, así como con las actividades a bordo.

Se nos unen discretamente a observar un pequeño grupo de gente que no van a dejar el valle. Un gran número de ellos son ciudadanos de mayor edad que han decidido, por varias razones, no irse en nuestro viaje; optando, en vez de eso, vivir el resto de sus vidas en el único hogar que han conocido. Nuestros ingenieros y los científicos les han asegurado que el suministro de agua debería durar lo suficiente para cultivar cosechas y cuidar de los animales que pueden alimentarlos en los años que les quedan.

No me sorprende encontrar a Eleazar y Carmen en el grupo que se queda.

Durante las semanas desde que me obsequiaron mi ropa Ranger, había podido pasar más tiempo con ellos, acompañándolos en varias comidas cada semana. Ellos compartieron historias de su infancia; relatos de sucesos que ocurrieron mucho antes de que yo naciera. Sus recuerdos—tanto buenos como malos, graciosos y tristes—revelaron un amor profundamente arraigado por su hogar, y comprendo su deseo de quedarse aquí.

También me enteré que soy un pariente lejano de ambos, a través del linaje de mi madre y de la familia de mi padre. Han comenzado a llamarme 'primo', y me alegra la sensación de familia que ese título me da.

Sin embargo, me sorprende cuando el doctor Banner anuncia que él también se quedará en el valle. Explica que se siente obligado a cuidar de los que no se irán; pero sé que su esposa y su único hijo están sepultados en las laderas de Olympus, y debe desear unirse a ellos ahí algún día. Hasta entonces, se quedará y cuidará de sus conciudadanos, dándoles alivio a la hora de su muerte cuando su tiempo aquí llegue a su fin.

El último grupo se ha ido en el transbordador grande cuando nos encaminamos hacia el campo abierto, dónde nos han dejado el transbordador más pequeño. Nos despedimos, bendecidos con deseos para un buen viaje, y damos una última y larga mirada a nuestro hogar.

Carmen envuelve a Bella en un cálido y maternal abrazo antes de entregarle un paquete envuelto. Lo que sea que susurra en el oído de Bella provoca que se sonroje un poco, ante de desviarse de mis ojos inquisidores. Eleazar la besa con dulzura en la mejilla y le desea mucha felicidad, luego se vuelve hacia mí. Se pone en posición de firmes antes de honrarme con saludo perfectamente ejecutado, dirigiéndose a mí como Ranger Edward. Le devuelvo el saludo, antes de abrazarnos. Después de una última y prolongada despedida, nos unimos a padre y a Alice.

Cuando llegamos al transbordador, nos damos la vuelta y agitamos nuestras manos despidiéndonos… de esos pocos que quedan observando desde la cima de los muros… antes de entrar a la nave. Bella y yo nos sentamos en las sillas de control, de pronto concentrados y ocupados—atando los arneses de seguridad, ajustando los auriculares, y conectándonos con Ares a través de las bolas de navegación.

El transbordador se eleva despacio, permitiéndonos un vistazo final a los que se quedan atrás. Entonces, bajando nuestra ala, viramos bruscamente a la derecha—elevándonos y pasando por encima de los huertos y campos, los caminos y las villas, los sistemas de irrigación y las presas de agua, los edificios de los telares y los talleres de herrería, la barrera de la muralla con sus barracas—y finalmente, los bosques y el pico cubierto de nieve de Olympus. Rodeamos el valle en un gigantesco círculo… un último saludo de despedida… antes de elevarnos velozmente al cielo, hacia la puesta de sol.

El viaje es silencioso; cada uno de nosotros perdidos en nuestros pensamientos de una vieja vida que dejamos atrás, preguntándonos por la nueva que nos espera. Pronto empujo al transbordador a su velocidad máxima; protegiéndolo con mi escudo, al abrirnos paso entre algunos de los campos de escombros en la atmósfera en un intento de hacer lo más breve posible la duración del viaje.

Cuando llegamos a la nave, nos enteramos que todo ha transcurrido sin problemas, de acuerdo con nuestros planes considerados cuidadosamente. La gente está en su lugar, descansando pacientemente en sus camas asignadas; y el resto de nuestra familia está esperando nuestra llegada. Bella y yo ayudamos a mi padre y a Alice a colocarse en sus lugares, con Jasper y Mary Alice, y Emmett y Rose a un lado de ellos. Riley de alguna manera ha conseguido disponer su cama junto a Alice, y comparten una sonrisa tímida antes desviar rápidamente su mirada cuando se dan cuenta que los estoy observando. Una risita ahogada de Bella me dice que ha visto la misma interacción entre mi hermana y su hermano.

Ares hace el anuncio en toda la nave para tomarse el medicamento para dormir, y abro mi percepción mental para monitorear las reacciones de todos. Buscando en la nave, puedo percibir que las personas se relajan poco a poco; y cuando le asiento a Jasper, él envía su calmante oleada de adormecimiento. Bella y yo vemos desde el interior de mi escudo cómo todos a nuestro alrededor sucumben al sueño… mi familia nos sonríe una última vez antes de que ellos también cierren sus ojos en un sueño feliz.

Jasper es el último en irse. Lo vemos tomar la poción para dormir, colocarse de manera que está frente a Mary Alice, y estirar su mano para tomar la de ella. Justo antes de que sus ojos se cierren, lo escucho susurrar que me verá cuando lleguemos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

"Cuida de nosotros, hermanito," murmura, antes de finalmente permitirse caer en un sueño profundo.

Expandiendo mi escudo, envuelvo la nave en su abrazo protector, suspendiendo el tiempo para todas las personas que duermen dentro de su refugio seguro. Por un largo rato, Bella y yo nos quedamos ahí tomados de la mano—abrumados por lo que acabamos de presenciar, por lo que acabamos de hacer. En torno a nosotros, la nave está completamente silenciosa; no hay crujidos, ni chirridos, ni sonidos de gente moviéndose o respirando.

Los dos estamos confinados en el silencio total.

Por el resto de mi vida, siempre recordaré esos momentos siguientes con Bella; están tatuados indeleblemente en mi memoria. Aunque estamos rodeados por miles de nuestros conciudadanos durmiendo—y por una gigantesca nave de metal, con su propia percepción e inteligencia única—estamos solos; total y absolutamente solos… juntos.

Es como si la existencia misma se haya pausado; como si fuéramos los únicos en el mundo, en el mismísimo universo. Detrás de nosotros están todos los días y horas de nuestras vidas. Frente a nosotros está un futuro desconocido, una página en blanco que llenaremos con las decisiones que tomemos. Estamos de pie en el umbral que separa el pasado y el futuro… suspendido, por ahora, entre los dos. Es aterrador y excitante a la vez.

Bella debe sentirse como yo, porque siento que un escalofrío se extiende por su cuerpo; y se mueve suavemente hacia mí, descansando su cabeza en mi pecho y rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Mis brazos la rodean, acercándola a mí… dando y recibiendo la fortaleza y el consuelo que los dos parecemos necesitar. Mientras la abrazo, estoy vagamente consciente de que mi respiración y el latido de mi corazón se han adaptado a los de ella; que nos complementamos para este momento fuera del tiempo.

Por cuánto tiempo nos quedamos de esa forma, nunca lo sabré; pero finalmente, Ares atenúa las luces en el espacio cavernoso que alberga a nuestra gente dormida, y los dos comprendemos que es el momento de irnos; es el momento de iniciar nuestro viaje para el que nos hemos estado preparando.

Bella se aleja de mí entonces, levantando su cabeza para mirarme. "¿Es hora de irnos?" Pregunta en voz baja.

Asiento en silencio; y entonces, tomando su mano una vez más, la saco de la bodega, caminando por el pasillo y entrando a la sala de control de la nave—donde nos ponemos cómodos en las sillas de los pilotos, y empezamos nuestras preparaciones para dejar el planeta. Una vez que estamos conectados a Ares y a los controles de la nave, comenzamos el proceso de separar la nave de la estación espacial.

Enormes pantallas de visualización sobre los paneles de control frente a nosotros nos permiten observar cuando, una por una, las enormes abrazaderas del muelle que aseguran la nave a la estación se despegan y se repliegan. Pequeños motores de propulsión comienzan a maniobrar para alejarnos de la plataforma y ambos percibimos y observamos, cuando la nave empieza a dejar el planeta.

Cuando estamos a suficiente distancia de la estación, Ares enciende los enormes motores que nos pondrán en marcha a toda velocidad. Hay una sacudida repentina cuando se ponen en marcha—y por unos segundos, nos pegamos a nuestras sillas, incapaces de movernos, a medida que la nave acelera velozmente. Las pantallas de visualización muestran la estación haciéndose más pequeña en la distancia tras de nosotros. Pronto, es demasiado pequeña para verse… otra indicación de la inmensa velocidad de nuestra nave.

Sin embargo, nuestro planeta todavía puede verse; su fiero color rojo óxido claramente visible contra la profunda oscuridad del espacio a su alrededor. Lo miro hasta que finalmente también empieza a desaparecer, haciéndose cada vez más pequeño.

"¿Tiene un nombre?" Pregunto de pronto, rompiendo el silencio en la sala.

"¿Qué?" Bella me mira inquisitivamente.

"El planeta, nuestro antiguo hogar," asiento hacia la pantalla. "Nunca escuché que lo llamaran de otra forma además de 'nuestro planeta' o 'nuestro mundo'. ¿Sabes si tiene un nombre?"

"Oh," Bella responde, inclinando su cabeza mientras estudia la pantalla frente a ella. "En realidad no sé cómo solían llamarlo. A través de los años, los científicos y otros comenzaron a llamarlo 'Ares'—y supongo que el nombre simplemente se le quedó. De algún modo, parece el adecuado," continúa. "Un tributo al hombre que alguna vez nos ayudó a encontrar un lugar seguro para vivir; y no está ayudando, una vez más, a encontrar un nuevo hogar."

Nos quedamos en silencio una vez más, cada uno de nosotros observando el planeta llamado Ares hacerse cada vez más pequeño a medida que lo dejamos atrás. Mis pensamientos son un enredo de arrepentimiento por ese mundo destruido, mezclado con anticipación por el nuevo que encontraremos.

"¿Y el lugar al que vamos?" Pregunto, interrumpiendo nuevamente el silencio. "¿El nuevo planeta también tiene un nombre?"

"Bueno… por mucho tiempo, todos se refirieron a él como 'Elizabeth'," Bella explica. "Parecía una apropiada distinción para la mujer que nos dio esperanza en tiempos desoladores, como lo está haciendo ahora. Sin embargo, algunas de las mujeres han sugerido que lo llamemos 'Esme'—en honor a tu madre, y el tiempo de su vida que pasó haciendo de este viaje una realidad. Pero creo que puede que haya encontrado un nombre que honrará a ambas mujeres."

Bella se da la vuelta en su silla para poder mirarme más fácilmente. "Recientemente, he estado pasando mucho tiempo conectada a Ares, y encontré imágenes del planeta al que nos dirigimos. ¿Te gustaría verlas?" Pregunta.

"¿Tenemos fotos? ¿Ares tiene fotos?"

"Sí, enviadas por una de las naves que se fueron." Se ríe entre dientes al ver la expresión sorprendida en mi rostro. "Algunas veces," continúa, "tienes que ser muy específico en las preguntas que le haces para conseguir las respuestas que estás buscando."

Aunque ha estado callado desde nuestra partida, sé que Ares está consciente de nuestra conversación porque puedo percibir humor viniendo de él a través de nuestro vínculo, al escuchar esa declaración. Antes de que Bella pueda pedirlo, una de las pantallas de visualización cambia a la imagen de un planeta diferente.

Es impresionante con su belleza mística.

Se ve más grande que nuestro planeta, aunque es difícil de decir por las imágenes. La mayoría está cubierto por un intenso azul oscuro. Hay áreas de verde y marrón, dividas por vetas sinuosas de azul plateado. Una sólida capa blanca parece cubrir tanto la cima como la parte inferior de la esfera. Porciones de un blanco tenue flotan sobre la superficie del planeta aquí y allá. La imagen me recuerda algunas de las fotos de nuestro mundo que encontré en los antiguos libros de archivo de nuestra ciudad.

Escuchamos con incredulidad cuando Ares describe las grandes áreas azules como océanos y mares; vastas extensiones de agua profunda, llenas de animales que pasan toda su vida bajo la superficie. Señala las masas de tierra, cubierta de vegetación; así como las zonas más áridas, que se ven en varios tonos de marrón. Las vetas en azul plateado son ríos—corrientes de agua a la vista, que transportan la lluvia que cae de las porciones de blanco tenue llamadas nubes. La cima y el fondo redondo de la esfera son más fríos, explica, y el agua ahí está congelada en sólidas capas de hielo grueso.

El contraste con el desolado y moribundo planeta que estamos dejando atrás es dolorosamente evidente; y me atraviesa una punzada de remordimiento y arrepentimiento por los estragos que causamos en ese mundo.

Ares continúa hablando de nuestro nuevo hogar, a medida que la imagen rota lentamente en la pantalla frente a nosotros. Escuchamos descripciones de montañas cubiertas de árboles y bosques interminables; de extensas y llanas planicies, donde vastas manadas de animales se alimentan de la hierba que crece ahí. Nos cuenta de campos de flores silvestres; sobre grandes desiertos, cubiertos de dunas de arena que se mueven lentamente por el paisaje, impulsadas por el viento que sopla entre ellas. Todas ellos—las montañas, los océanos, las planicies, los desiertos, los campos de flores—todos ellos albergan una infinita abundancia de vida; una multitud de especies… demasiadas para nombrarlas, o numerarlas, o incluso comprenderlo.

Nuestro nuevo hogar es un hermoso paraíso en blanco y azul, rebosante de vitalidad, pendiendo rodeado por el negro vacío del espacio.

Mucho después que Ares ha dejado de hablar, Bella y yo seguimos mirando asombrados y en silencio la siempre cambiante faz del planeta, mientras rota lentamente en la pantalla frente a nosotros.

"Dijiste que encontraste un nuevo nombre que honraría a ambas mujeres," finalmente pregunto. "¿Qué encontraste?"

"Es una vieja palabra," responde de forma pensativa. "Una antigua palabra que significa 'Madre' o 'Dador de vida'. Creo que sería muy adecuada para nuestro nuevo hogar. Honrará tanto a Elizabeth como a Esme—y a todas las otras madres que nos dieron vida."

Deja de hablar entonces, con una sonrisa triste y nostálgica en su rostro cuando mira la imagen en la pantalla. Me pregunto si está pensando en Renee, y extrañándola tanto como yo extraño a mi madre en este momento.

"¿Bella?"

Me regala una sonrisa más feliz cuando vuelve su rostro hacia mí una vez más. "Tierra," responde. "La palabra antigua que encontré es 'Tierra'."

"Creo que así deberíamos llamar a nuestro nuevo hogar, Edward."

Extendiendo su mano izquierda, Bella la sube y baja lentamente por mi antebrazo antes de apretarlo de forma reconfortante.

"Creo que deberíamos llamarlo Tierra."

* * *

 _ **¿Alguien captó eso? Desde que se mencionó las dos lunas algunas hablaron de la posibilidad de que el planeta donde estaban no era la Tierra y ya vieron que no, la tierra es el lugar a dónde se dirigen. El planeta donde iniciarán una nueva vida. Disculpen la tardanza, pero la temporada de vacaciones, que para nosotros aquí lo es, es muy ajetreada en mi trabajo ;) pero aquí tienen el capi y espero que hayan disfrutado de él y por supuesto, estaré esperando saber qué opinan de este último detalle que había faltado aclarar. Queda un capi, un corto epílogo y un outtake, así que no falta mucho para terminar esta historia, y como siempre les recuerdo que son sus reviews los que nos animan a seguir haciendo esto para ustedes, así que usen el cuadrito de abajo para decir qué les pareció, mandar un saludo o hasta una carita feliz :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Cullenland, KAREN, Say's, patymdn, DrakiSwan, calvialexa, crysty katy, kaja0507, liduvina, Jenifer, Karina, Sully YM, Maryluna, Summer Suny, andyG, Nancy, Julieth, Melany, lagie, JessMel, Tecupi, Diablillo07, glow0718, torrespera172, Tata XOXO, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Pam Malfoy Black, Cristal, Sky TwiCullen, Nadiia16, Vrigny, PRISOL, Gabriela Cullen, Kriss22, alejandra1987, dushakis, Alexandra Nash, ELIZABETH, carolaap, aliceforevere85, injoa, Liz Vidal, Lizdayanna, Lady Grigori, Pili, Adriu, myaenriquez02, Mafer, Alma Figueroa, Techu, sueosliterarios, EriCastelo, rjnavajas, solecitopucheta y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	37. Capítulo 37

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y siete**

 **EPOV**

"Tierra."

Pruebo la palabra en mi boca, disfrutando de la forma en que suena, la forma en que se siente pronunciarla. Es una palabra fácil; sin complicaciones por su simplicidad, sin embargo, muy compleja en su significado.

"Me gusta," le digo a Bella, devolviéndole su sonrisa feliz. Luego se ríe mientras trata, y falla, de reprimir un enorme bostezo. "¿Estás cansada, amor?"

"Sí," sonríe con timidez. "Ha sido un largo día."

"Cierto," concuerdo, asintiendo hacia la puerta a mi habitación. "Por qué no te adelantas y te preparas para dormir. Voy a…"

De pronto, me callo—preguntándome si eso es lo que ella realmente quiere.

Es verdad que hemos compartido una cama durante el tiempo que pasamos en la casa de mi familia; pero en realidad no lo vimos como una elección, porque no había otros cuartos disponibles en la casa, y la habitación de Alice era mucho muy pequeña para dos personas. Cuando Riley llegó, compartió habitación con mi padre. De modo que nuestras caricias nunca habían ido más allá de los abrazos y caricias tranquilizadoras que me dio cuando las pesadillas turbaban mis sueños. La incomodidad de hacer algo más en la casa de mi familia con Alice, Riley y mi padre cerca casi había puesto fin a cualquier pensamiento o deseo que podría tener de una relación más física.

Ahora aquí estamos, solos, y libres de ser y hacer lo que queramos; pero no sé lo que Bella quiere. Las palabras de mi padre la noche de juramento: "Un Protector puede invitar; pero la mujer decide" se repiten en mi cabeza. Tal vez tengo que darle esa opción.

"Bella," comienzo a decir. "Quiero compartir una habitación contigo en este viaje, pero comprendo si tú no lo deseas; si crees que sería muy difícil o incómodo con las restricciones que tenemos. Hay dos recámaras adjuntas a la sala de control. Cada una tiene un área de descanso, y un baño completo," añado, asintiendo en dirección de las dos puertas.

"Mis cosas han sido guardadas en la habitación a mi izquierda, y me gustaría que la compartieras conmigo; pero es tu elección."

Bella me observa con atención mientras hablo. Cuando termino, me da una alegre sonrisa.

"Gracias por la invitación, Protector," responde, parafraseando el discurso de aceptación más formal a un ofrecimiento a pasar la noche juntos. "Sería un honor ser su compañera esta noche, Ranger Edward."

Frunzo el ceño confundido. He aceptado las limitaciones a nuestra relación física, por lo que no entiendo por qué ha respondido con su consentimiento para más de lo que podemos hacer.

"No," empiezo a decir. "No quise decir…" Pero ella me detiene antes de que pueda decir más.

"Edward, ¿recuerdas que te dije que últimamente he pasado mucho tiempo conectada a Ares?"

"Sí; aunque no entendí cómo o por qué."

"Bueno… cuando Ares tomó una muestra de mi sangre después que me desmayé cuando regresábamos del asentamiento, descubrimos algo muy interesante. Al hacerme pruebas cada dos días, él puede llevar un registro de las fluctuaciones de mis hormonas, y al seguir los niveles de las fluctuaciones, puede predecir cuándo es más probable que conciba. Justo ahora, están muy bajos; por lo que es muy poco probable que un bebé resulte de… de, ahh…"

La congruente explicación científica de Bella se detiene con un tartamudeo al mismo tiempo que se sonroja un poco al considerar la implicación de sus palabras. Estoy seguro que la emocionada sonrisa burlona en mi rostro no ayuda. Al ver su ligero ceño fruncido, rápidamente me pongo serio, pronunciando las palabras que finalizan nuestro acuerdo.

"Su aceptación me honra."

En algún momento durante nuestra conversación, Ares ha replegado los cables que nos han conectado a él a través de las esferas de navegación. Bella se quita su arnés de seguridad y se pone de pie, cogiendo en seguida el paquete que Carmen le había entregado.

"Voy a entrar a refrescarme un poco," explica, antes de dirigirse hacia mi habitación.

Me quedo solo en la sala de control, paseándome nervioso al anticipar lo que está por suceder.

"Edward," Bella susurra.

Levanto la vista para verla parada en la entrada a nuestra habitación. Está cubierta completamente por la capa Ranger—los pliegues ocultando todo su cuerpo, y la capucha ocultando la mayor parte de su rostro y su cabello. Observo mientras echa la capucha hacia atrás lentamente, revelando su cabello recogido descubriendo todo su cuello y arreglado en un complejo moño. Deja su cuello desnudo, y estoy maravillado con su grácil arco.

Agarra los cordones de la capa en el cuello… y, sin quitarme los ojos de encima todo el tiempo, los suelta y se quita la capa, dejándola caer en el suelo. Mi respiración se atora en mi garganta con un audible jadeo—y me sonríe con timidez, al alejarse del montón de tela a sus pies.

Bella está vestida con la ropa de cuero Ranger. Los pantalones le sientan como una segunda piel, enfatizando el ancho de sus caderas y lo estrecho de su cintura—que ahora está expuesta la vista, ya que prescindió de su camisa, eligiendo en vez de eso envolver dos tiras de cuero suave alrededor de sus senos. Dejando desnudos sus hombros, brazos y abdomen.

Mis ojos vagan por la piel expuesta.

Su estómago es plano y tonificado, con un destello de músculos debajo de la suave cintura de los pantalones bajando más allá de su ombligo, y puedo ver los huesos de sus caderas justo encima del borde del cuero. De pronto siento ganas de trazar esa línea de cadera a cadera con mis labios.

"Bella," finalmente consigo graznar, al acercarme a ella. "Eres muy, pero muy hermosa."

Su sonrisa se hace más grande cuando escucha mis palabras. "Una vez me dijiste que te gustó cómo me veía en mi ropa de cuero." La sonrisa cambia a una suave risita. "Pensé que tal vez también te gustaría esta versión."

"¡Oh me gusta… muchísimo!" Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Pensar en arrancarle esas prendas de cuero del cuerpo me deja mudo y luchando por encontrar las palabras una vez más. "¿Esto uh… esto estaba en el paquete que Carmen te dio?"

Cuando asiente, le doy un silencioso _"gracias"_ a la dulce mujer que dejamos atrás.

Nuestras sonrisas desaparecen cuando nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, las implicaciones de lo que estamos a punto de hacer ocupando nuestros pensamientos.

Bella lleva su mano hacia atrás para quitar el cuero alrededor de su pecho; pero la detengo con un suave, "No, permíteme. Por favor."

Me observa solemnemente mientras me acerco, deteniéndose cuando solo unos centímetros nos separan. Mis dedos se extienden para tocar un rizo suelto que cuelga justo frente a su oreja. Cuando mis dedos pasan apenas rozando la curva de su cuello y por un hombro desnudo, ella se estremece y su piel se eriza.

"Edward," suspira sin aliento.

Quiero responderle; pero de pronto soy incapaz de hablar, mi garganta se cierra por las emociones y se obstruye con todas las palabras que quiero decir.

"Bella," finalmente digo con voz ahogada. "Estos últimos días, semanas… Yo… tengo que decirte…" Las palabras se atoran en mi garganta al tratar de explicarle lo avergonzado que estoy por todo lo que sucedió, por cada vez que dudé de ella, por cada vez que perdí la paciencia.

"Shh, Edward, shh," me tranquiliza. "Ya pasó, amor. Todo va estar bien."

Con otra sonrisa tímida, toma mi mano y empieza a conducirme a nuestra habitación. Después de una última revisión de la sala de control y un toque de percepción para asegurarme de que el escudo esté en su lugar, la sigo.

Cerrando la puerta con firmeza detrás de mí, la encuentro esperándome. Me da su espalda… y desato el nudo que sostiene lo que cubre sus senos, dejando que las tiras suaves caigan olvidadas al suelo. Los pantalones de cuero bajan lentamente por sus piernas, su flexible cuero deslizándose por una piel aún más flexible. También se quedan tirados en el suelo.

Por último, levanto mis manos y suelto las peinetas y prendedores que sujetan su cabello encima de su cabeza… pasando mis dedos por sus rizos, hasta que caen desordenados por su espalda y por encima de sus hombros.

Nunca antes he considerado la belleza de la espalda de una mujer. Los músculos definidos que recubren los omóplatos y delinean la cresta de su columna; la evidencia de labor física, y las horas que pasó entrenando con arco y flecha. Sigo la sinuosa curva con mis ojos. Hay algo encantadoramente frágil en las puntas abultadas de su espina dorsal. Aunque parecen delicadas y fáciles de romper, en vez de eso, son duras y fuertes—soportando todo su cuerpo y manteniéndola erguida, incluso al ayudar a sostener la caja torácica que protege sus delicados órganos. Costillas que también puedo ver claramente, bajo la ligera capa de piel y tejido.

Bella está demasiado delgada.

Saber que usó su fuerza vital, su energía, para cultivar comida desinteresadamente para la gente que, en algún momento, eran unos completos extraños; saber que usó esa misma fuerza de vida para ayudar a mantener mi escudo, durante nuestro escape de la tormenta; y al comprender también el estrés y la culpa con la que ha estado viviendo… todo ello me llena de una abrumadora necesidad de protegerla. Quiero envolverla con mi cuerpo, rodearla con mi amor y cuidados, defenderla de cualquier tristeza o estrés.

Prometo en silencio el mimarla en nuestro largo viaje; hacer que coma y descanse, hacerla reír y que se relaje, hasta que pueda recuperar la saludable curvatura que tuvo alguna vez, antes de que nuestras vidas cambiaran tan drásticamente.

No puedo evitar arrastrar suavemente mi dedo por su espalda, trazando esas protuberancias hasta que terminan, desapareciendo en la hendidura entre sus nalgas. Un visible estremecimiento sacude su cuerpo, y la piel se le eriza de nuevo cuando dejo que mi dedo baje aún más.

El movimiento de su cuerpo ha cambiado su posición, y dos hoyuelos aparecen justo en la base de su columna sobre los huesos de sus caderas. Me les quedo mirando, fascinado, hasta que no puedo controlarme—y me agacho, dejando un prolongado beso en cada marca.

"Edward, Edward," Bella gime con un suspiro mi nombre.

Su voz es mi perdición; y me enderezo, colocando mis manos en sus caderas, dándole la vuelta lentamente para mirarnos a la cara.

Ella está asombrosa en su desnudez: piel tersa y carne como piedrecitas; cavidades suaves y curvas redondeadas.

Permito que mis ojos divaguen por cada centímetro de ella… los delicados huesos de sus hombros y caderas, la fuerza oculta en sus bíceps y los músculos de sus muslos. Admiro el grácil arco de su cuello, el rosado grosor de sus labios, las pestañas oscuras que enmarcan sus relucientes ojos verdes y retienen la única gota de líquido que veo ahí. Cuando mis ojos han recorrido todo su cuerpo y mi vista está completamente saturada de ella no puedo contenerme más, cierro mis ojos, me acerco… y toco.

Mis manos siguen el mismo sendero que mis ojos recorrieron. Mis dedos tocan la misma piel, esos mismos huesos, las mismas cavidades y curvas. Delinean los mismos labios, el arco de su cuello y hombro. Atrapan la gota de humedad que baja lentamente por su mejilla. Mis manos sostienen y acarician, provocan y tocan, separan y exploran. Y cuando mis manos han aprendido todo de ella… todas sus partes temblorosas, toda su exótica feminidad… entonces dejo que mi boca y mi nariz exploren lo que mis ojos y mis manos han explorado.

Su piel está impregnada con aroma a hierbas y flores; su cabello es un verdadero buqué de fragancia floral. Inhalo, al mismo tiempo que mi boca encuentra una zona sensible detrás de su oreja. Los labios que he explorado con mis ojos y dedos ahora se rinden bajo los míos, y la dulzura de su beso llena mi boca. Mis propios labios dejan un sendero bajando por su cuello, a través de sus clavículas y su pecho, antes de desviarse para explorar el grosor erótico de cada seno. Beso y mordisqueo, y chupo al pasar por su estómago, sus músculos contrayéndose y flexionándose al seguir ese seductor sendero de cadera a cadera.

Y luego me dirijo más abajo.

Un beso en la parte de atrás de su rodilla le provoca una risita tímida; el delinear un delicado empeine provoca un jadeo. Cada dedo debe ser examinado haciéndole cosquillas. Los músculos de sus pantorrillas y muslos apreciados por su fortaleza y su firmeza. La redondez resplandeciente de su trasero llena mis manos; y masajeo y aprieto, dejando que mis dedos y mi boca se desvíen poco a poco a la unión entre sus muslos.

Su aroma y su sabor saturan mi nariz y mi boca; mis oídos están colmados de sus suaves gritos y delicadas suplicas. Se estremece y tiembla, se agita y vibra… mi nombre una letanía de trémulos deseos.

Ya nos hemos desplazado a nuestra cama, y mi ropa ya no está. Sus manos y sus labios tiran de mí… acercándome a ella, guiándome… al acomodarme en la acogedora cuna de sus caderas y sus muslos. Mi piel cobra vida cuando toca la suya. Pecho con pecho, abdomen con abdomen, cadera con cadera; sus piernas me rodean, acercándome aún más… instándome a tomar, a reclamar, a dar.

Levantándome sobre mis antebrazos para poder ver su rostro, nos observamos el uno al otro, sus ojos llenos de amor y adoración, al abrirse a mí; y entro, sellando nuestra unión en un acto tan antiguo como el tiempo, tan nuevo como el exquisito placer recorriendo nuestros cuerpos.

Los sobreexcitados nervios nos dejan jadeando y sin aliento—mientras ella se estremece debajo de mí, y yo tiemblo sobre ella. Somos suaves gemidos y fuertes gritos, músculos tensos y suaves besos. Yo consumo, y ella se entrega; ella demanda, y yo me rindo. Somos vista y tacto, sabor, olor y oído. Y entonces, cuando mis sentidos están saturados a toda su capacidad con ella… cuando ya no puedo absorber más del intenso deleite físico que es Bella… abro mi mente, y la encuentro esperándome ahí.

Reconozco la resplandeciente energía palpitante de la mente de Bella que toqué brevemente esa noche en mi habitación. Esta vez, no hay titubeos, ni indecisiones; con osadía entro en su mente, sumergiéndome en el placer, aceptación y en el amor que encuentro ahí. Tampoco hay vacilación de su parte, cuando se mueve dentro de la mía. Breves destellos de recuerdos infantiles, pensamientos y sueños se comparten entre nosotros al mismo tiempo que nuestras consciencias se unen.

Me veo a los cinco años con algunos dientes faltantes compartiendo un pastelillo con una niñita de cuatro años, cuyo nombre no puedo pronunciar, mi boca trastabillando con los sonidos de la 'R' y la 'S'. Le echo un vistazo a un breve recuerdo de la fiesta en que ella y sus padres me dieron un regalo para celebrar el día que partía a mi entrenamiento, y siento su tristeza porque ya no tendremos permitido jugar juntos.

Sus pensamientos sobre mí a través de los años pasan rápidamente por mi mente: un vistazo robado a un Edward de catorce años en el campo de entrenamiento, tirando del arco y sonriendo en triunfo, cuando su flecha da en el centro; una fuerte punzada de celos y frustración proveniente de la niña a la que nunca se le permitirá sentir la tensión del arco, o la satisfacción de darle al blanco. Revivo su alegría y felicidad al verme de pie para honrarla en su primera fiesta social… así como la sonrisa tímida y satisfecha que le di cuando se me acercó. Finalmente, veo, desde su escondite con Jasper, cuando levanto mi mano sangrando para todo nuestro pueblo y juro protegerlos con mi vida, mi cuerpo, y mi sangre.

Todos sus recuerdos… todos sus sueños y planes e ideas… los comparte libremente conmigo. Me da su tristeza, sus penas, su soledad, su culpa. Me da su alegría, su felicidad, su orgullo… y su constante e inquebrantable confianza en nosotros. Me da todo.

Es este sexto sentido—el compartir el cuerpo y mente, lo físico y mental—lo que realmente nos convierte en uno.

Su cuerpo es mi cuerpo; su placer, mi placer. El intenso anhelo de sostenerla tan cerca de mí que no hay un principio y un final entre ella y yo finalmente se ha realizado, al movernos juntos hacia nuestra culminación. Cada empuje… cada apretón… cada penetración, y cada espasmo… todo se amplifica por la dualidad de ser ambos, el dador y el receptor al mismo tiempo.

Dividido por el placer de nuestro coito, me acoge el éxtasis, me destroza el deleite.

Mi nombre es una súplica de sus labios al entregarme a la veneración de su mente y su cuerpo. Durante el presente y el futuro… en este momento y por el tiempo infinito… con un cegador clímax de placer tan incontenible, tan abrumador que nos quedamos atónitos y asombrados… finalizamos el acto físico de nuestro amor.

Después, yacemos brazo con brazo, saciados y contentos, las endorfinas de nuestro placer aun recorriendo nuestros cuerpos. Percibo que la mente y el cuerpo de Bella se relajan poco a poco al moverse sobre su costado, tranquilamente cayendo en un profundo sueño reparador. Envuelvo su cuerpo con el mío; atrayéndola a mí, su espalda pegada a mi pecho; protegiendo y cuidando de ella, incluso en el descanso. La dicha del sueño cae furtivamente sobre mí; pero antes de que me entregue a él, dejo un último beso en el cuello de Bella… susurrando en su oído lo mucho que la amo, y siempre la amaré. Debe escucharme, al menos inconscientemente, porque sonríe… una expresión suave y tierna, llena de felicidad… antes de que un suave suspiro deje sus labios.

Permito que mis ojos se cierren—abriendo mi mente a la nave y la gente, y al escudo que nos protege a todos. Todo es como debería ser; todo está sereno, tranquilo y en paz. _A salvo_.

Y entonces… después que me he asegurado que mi deber, mi responsabilidad ha sido cumplida… solo entonces doy la bienvenida al dulce alivio del sueño, cayendo en ese tranquilo refugio de descanso.

A nuestro alrededor, la nave—envuelta en su escudo protector—acelera desde nuestro antiguo mundo… dejando atrás un planeta moribundo, envenenado por las repercusiones de la avaricia y la violencia.

Nos apresuramos hacia un nuevo mundo, un nuevo comienzo. Una segunda oportunidad para aprender de nuestros errores, y construir una sociedad de igualdad y respeto.

Un planeta nos espera—impoluto en su belleza, y acogedor en su fertilidad sustentadora de vida.

Un planeta, nombrado en honor de nuestras madres, y nuestras abuelas, y nuestras bisabuelas. Nombrado por todas las mujeres que nos dieron vida.

Mujeres que criaron, apoyaron, protegieron—hasta que fue nuestro turno compartir esa responsabilidad.

Mujeres que persistieron, resistieron, soportaron—hasta que tuvieron el poder de cambiar.

Viajamos a ese planeta, con sus posibilidades interminables, sus incontables oportunidades, y su potencial ilimitado.

Viajamos a un nuevo destino, a una nueva historia… a un futuro elegido y forjado por nosotros.

Nos apresuramos hacia nuestro destino… a nuestro nuevo hogar.

La Tierra.

.

.

* * *

 _ **¡Al fin se le hizo al pobre de Edward! Al menos no tuvieron que esperar hasta que llegaran a la Tierra y ahora su conexión es completa *suspiros* Bueno, ahora toca ver un poco de su vida futura, el epílogo es cortito pero el outtake nos deja saber lo que muchas de ustedes se pregunta. ¿Qué pasó cuando llegaron a la tierra? Así que espero saber pronto de ustedes para poder compartirles lo que nos queda de esta historia. No olviden que son sus reviews los que nos animan a seguir compariendo estas historias con ustedes y son también los que animan a las autoras a seguir dando permiso para traducir sus historias. Depende de ustedes que sigamos haciendo esto, que el fandom viva ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Angie Muffiin, Dayis, freedom2604, Alexandra Nash, calvialexa, sueosliterarios, Cristal82, MariePrewettMellark, crysty katy, Sully YM, JessMel, liduvina, Vrigny, Diablillo07, alejandra1987, Manligrez, Techu, Ross, Cullenland, Adriu, Maryluna, kaja0507, dushakis, aliceforever85, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, Tecupi, rjnavajas, Lizdayanna, PRISOL, cary, Nadiia16, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lady Grigori, Kriss22, torrespera172, Melany, AuroraShade, Sky TwiCullen, Rosy Canul, Liz Vidal, bbluelilas, carolaap, lagie, Pam Malfoy Black, Nancy, frances-k, myaenriquez, Pili, Mafer, EriCastelo, glow0718, patymdn, Tata XOXO, Alma Figueroa, solecitopucheta y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el epílogo.**_


	38. Epílogo

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y ocho**

 **Posibilidades**

En alguna parte de la oscuridad del espacio, una nave avanza silenciosamente hacia el tercer planeta de un pequeño sistema solar.

Localizado en el aro más lejano de un largo brazo en espiral, el sistema de una galaxia relativamente insignificante; que apenas se distinguía en un grupo más grande de galaxias que, incluso en conjunto, ocupan solo una imperceptible esquina de un universo. Un universo de extensión inimaginable, de intemporalidad inconmensurable.

La reliquia de una civilización tecnológicamente avanzada, casi olvidada, la nave es un pesado y deforme conglomerado de parches mecánicos, reparaciones y renovaciones. Existe y funciona solo por los dedicados esfuerzos de los descendientes de esa civilización, y su desesperado deseo por sobrevivir.

Viaja por un universo de inmensa belleza, que se extiende en patrones rotos nacidos del caos total.

Unos miles de millones, billones de estrellas relucientes salpican la gran oscuridad… mientras planetas de incalculable número, tamaño y color danzan al canto de la sirena de su madre el sol. Los cometas atraviesan el frío eterno—dejando un rastro de brillante polvo fugaz para marcar su fin. Los asteroides, lunas y meteoros; agujeros negros, galaxias, y cúmulos de estrellas; sistemas solares, y vastas nebulosas de resplandecientes nubes de polvo y gas; todos luchan por llenar un cosmos de vacíos oscuros y atravesar esa distancia enorme—es el claro tarareo del universo; una melodía que canta… de sí mismo, para él mismo.

La música que conecta el polvo de estrellas en todos nosotros… en todo.

Sin embargo, por pequeña, fea y ordinaria que sea la nave—sobre todo vista contra el fondo de la inconmensurable inmensidad, o comparada con la elegancia de los espirales y patrones en el espacio que la rodea—la nave es, aun así, extremadamente importante por la carga que contiene. Porque en lo profundo de su bodega, la nave lleva lo más precioso que puede encontrarse en el vasto e infinito universo.

Lleva vida… en todas sus posibilidades ilimitadas.

Vida… que añora el amor y la seguridad—pero lucha por vencer su inclinación natural hacia la violencia y destrucción. Vida… con su habilidad innata para producir y apreciar la belleza en todas sus diferentes formas—pero destruye irresponsablemente aquello que considera más querido. Vida… con la increíble capacidad de cambiar, de evolucionar, de aprender de sus errores—pero muy fácilmente y sin pensar olvida sus propias historias.

Vida. Única y maravillosa. Monstruosa y mundana.

La nave lleva todas esas posibilidades y más al viajar hacia ese tercer planeta, en ese pequeño sistema solar, en esa pequeña e insignificante galaxia.

Un escudo impenetrable envuelve en su abrazo la nave, protegiendo la preciosa vida. De vez en cuando, un poco de polvo espacial, algún fragmento de escombro cósmico, rebota contra el escudo; desviado por su fortaleza, pero sin amenazar nunca a la nave o su carga.

Dentro de la seguridad que provee, la gente de un planeta moribundo yace suspendida en el tiempo… esperando su llegada a un planeta con vida, que puede albergar el esperanzador prospecto de un nuevo comienzo. Una oportunidad de rectificar los errores de su pasado; de construir una sociedad donde los hombres y las mujeres sean iguales. Un tiempo para respetar a su madre tierra, y vivir en armonía con plantas y animales. Una oportunidad de vencer los grilletes del perjuicio y la tiranía de la discordia; de finalmente aceptar que no hay un _Thaay_. Que solo hay un nosotros.

La posibilidad de por fin vivir en paz.

En una pequeña habitación en esa nave avanzando a toda velocidad, un joven duerme rodeando con sus brazos a la joven que ama. Es su escudo el que cubre la nave y a su gente; es la fortaleza de ella la que puede sustentarlo. Juntos, sueñan con un futuro lleno de amor, de felicidad, con todas sus posibilidades ilimitadas.

La tarea que ella voluntariamente aceptó, de asegurar la supervivencia de su gente, ha cambiado su vida para siempre. Usa su don para cultivar su comida; comparte su fuerza vital para mantener su protección; y valientemente soporta el estigma de 'traidor' para proteger a los que ama. Cuando se le pide hacer un lado y posponer sus deseos y anhelos personales, pone las necesidades de su sociedad por encima de las propias. Es leal y resuelta. Ella fue—y es, y siempre será—la que alimenta, la dadora de vida; ella es el pilar de su pueblo, y el temple del hombre que ama.

Ella es una heroína.

Las palabras del juramento que él pronunció con su sangre, en ese planeta moribundo, se ha convertido en parte de sus huesos y su carne; parte de su mismo ser. Sirve libremente, sin reservas; renunciando a todo egoísmo, y colocando las necesidades de su sociedad por encima de las suyas. Es leal y resuelto; tan dispuesto a enfrentar lo desconocido que les espera como lo está a estudiar y corregir las transgresiones de su pasado. Es un luchador de sus propios miedos, y el refugio de apoyo para la mujer que ama. Él era—y es, y siempre será—su guardián, su defensor, su escudo y campeón.

Él es un héroe.

Él es El Protector.

.

.

Fin

* * *

 _ **Cortito, pero muy significativo, ¿no creen? Sé que tal vez esperaban más y es por eso que ya tengo listo el outtake, pero, ya saben qué es lo que tienen qué hacer. Esas que han leído hasta ahora sin darse a conocer, anímense ahora darse a conocer con un gracias o un saludo. No cuesta nada y si nos alienta a seguir compartiendo estas hermosas historias con ustedes, recuérdelo, hay que ser agradecidos ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: calvialexa, Karina, freedom2604, Julieth, alejandra1987, Aislinn Massi, liduvina, Manligrez, Jenifer, Sky TwiCullen, glow0718, Vrigny, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, ELIZABETH, Kriss21, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, PRISOL, Maryluna, MariePrewettMellark, Lazz cullen, lagie, torrespera172, carolaap, Melany, sueosliterarios, Adriu, kaja0507, JessMel, bbluelilas, crysty katy, Lady Grigori, Nadiia16, Tecupi, rjnavajas, myaenriquez02, solecitopucheta, Tata XOXO, Mafer, Alexandra Nash, EriCastelo, Diablillo07, Sully YM, Pam Malfoy Black, Liz Vidal, dushakis, aliceforever85, Lizdayanna, Pili, Alma Figueroa, patymdn, Techu, DrakiSwan, y algunos anónimos. Espero que nos leamos pronto ;)**_


	39. Future Take

Aunque suene tedioso esto no puede faltar, los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la historia fue escrita por **hikingurl** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga durante todo este tiempo en el fandom. Gracias Erica, con tu ayuda he crecido como traductora y ha mejorado un poco mi gramática :P**_

* * *

 **Tierra, Un Future Take de The Protector**

 **EPOV**

La recámara estaba abarrotada, demasiado pequeña para albergar tanta gente; pero nadie se iba a ir y nadie pediría que se fueran tampoco. El resto de la modesta casa también estaba llena, hasta el patio y los jardines afuera estaban llenos de gente. Estaban reunidos ahí para honrar al hombre que ha sido la roca, la mismísima fundación de nuestra sociedad en este nuevo mundo. Su visión, guía y sabiduría había ayudado a dar forma a la civilización que estamos tratando de construir.

Mientras Emmett emergía como un líder activo de nuestra gente, fue nuestro padre, Carlisle, el que se había convertido en el sabio erudito—el querido abuelo—que consideraba cuidadosamente todos los aspectos de un problema antes de ofrecer su consejo con gracia amorosa y dignidad. A medida que pasaban los años y nuevas generaciones nacían, su reputación por su sabiduría y conocimiento también había crecido y difundido. Las personas empezaron a llegar de otras ciudades y villas, incluso de países lejanos solo para buscar su consejo. Nunca le negó la entrada a nadie, dándoles la bienvenida con cordialidad y sinceridad que reflejaba su espíritu generoso.

Ahora, toda esa gente que había llegado a amarlo y apreciarlo se ha reunido aquí—en su humilde hogar con sus jardines bien atendidos llenos de flores y plantas para sus queridas abejas—para honrarlo y despedirse de él.

Carlisle, mi padre, y el mejor hombre que había conocido en mi vida, estaba muriendo.

Bella y yo, mis hermanos y sus esposas, nuestra hermana, Alice y su esposo Riley, estábamos reunidos alrededor de su estrecha cama en su pequeña recámara. Aunque habían pasado cincuenta años desde la muerte de nuestra madre, y aunque mi padre aún era un hombre saludable y activo cuando llegamos a la Tierra, se negó a considerar el volver a casarse—incluso cuando lo alentamos a hacerlo. Ninguno de nosotros queríamos que estuviera solo; pero el permaneció resuelto en su negativa, indicando que tenía hijos, hijas y nietos que le hicieran compañía. Así que permaneció soltero, durmiendo en su reducida cama para una persona en torno a la que estábamos reunidos.

Nuestros hijos y los hijos de nuestros hijos también estaban aquí, y con el reciente nacimiento del primer bisnieto de Emmett—un niño al que han llamado Carlisle—ahora había cuatro generaciones presentes para despedirse del patriarca de nuestra familia.

Mi padre estaba lo bastante consciente para saber que todos estábamos aquí; había abierto sus ojos varias veces. Demasiado débil para hablar, nos sonrió a cada uno de nosotros mientras su mirada vagaba por la habitación. Cada vez que volvía a quedarse dormido esperaba que exhalara su último aliento. Podía escuchar el ruido en sus pulmones y el latido de su corazón haciéndose más lento cuando lo revisé; pero persistió.

El tiempo había sido amable con nuestro padre. Aun cuando su cabello se había encanecido y su vista se puso borrosa, había permanecido fuerte y activo. Entre recibir visitantes y peregrinos buscando su consejo, él cultivaba un hermoso jardín, lleno de hierbas para mi consultorio, y flores para las abejas que atendía con devoto cuidado casi a diario. A menudo sus visitantes se iban dotados con no solo sus buenos consejos, sino también con contenedores de miel dulce. A través de los años la gente había comenzado a llamarlo 'Aristaeus,' un título honorario en el dialecto local que significaba 'lo bueno o lo mejor.'

Él era todo eso y mucho más.

En los difíciles años después de aterrizar en este planeta, con demasiadas presiones internas y externas amenazando con dividir nuestra sociedad en fracciones diversas, él había sido el pegamento que nos mantuvo juntos, la fuerza vinculante que nos mantuvo enfocados en la tarea frente a nosotros.

Establecernos en la Tierra había sido tanto maravilloso como terrible.

Durante nuestro viaje relativamente normal, Bella y yo pasamos nuestro tiempo juntos fortaleciendo nuestro vínculo tanto mental como físico. Fueron horas usadas viéndola cómo hacía crecer frutas y vegetales que ansiábamos y luego prepararlas en la cocina de la nave. Ambos dimos buen uso a los archivos de la nave, leyendo todo lo que había sido descargado y almacenado en la computadora de la nave sobre la historia de nuestro valle y su fundación. Estaba emocionado de encontrar que todos los diarios de las líderes femeninas de nuestra sociedad estaban también ahí.

Había libros de texto científicos, de ingeniería y de medicina en los archivos, y los devoré conforme lo permitía el tiempo. Encontramos informes de testigos presenciales de los desastres ecológicos que dieron lugar a Avaro, descripciones de la vida bajo su gobierno y los extremos a los que la gente llegaba para escapar de su tiranía.

Uno de los registros más emocionantes fue un diario escrito por un miembro activo de la resistencia clandestina. Detalló una sociedad secreta en todo el continente que literalmente operaba desde el mismísimo cuartel general de Avaro. El diario estaba lleno de reuniones arriesgadas, planes osados, y escapes peligrosos, todo con el único propósito de frustrar los planes de Avaro de eliminar a los científicos y educadores a los que había etiquetado como traidores enemigos.

Me sorprendió leer lo sumamente involucrada que había estado Elizabeth en ese grupo clandestino. Ella había sido su enlace con las instalaciones del palacio donde su padre y su abuelo, así como la mayoría de los oficiales de alto rango vivían. Ignorada por ser mujer, se había enterado de discusiones y conversaciones estratégicas al preparar y servir las comidas para el personal de Avaro. Todo de lo que se enteró pasó a través de canales hacia los líderes del grupo de resistencia.

El diario contenía más información sobre el padre de Elizabeth, Avarus, de la que madre había compartido conmigo. Tan terrible como había sido Avaro, su hijo y heredero, Avarus, era igual de malo… si no es que peor.

Criado con muy poco respeto por la santidad de la vida, usó su poder ilimitado para manipular las vidas de todos a su alrededor. Desde sus hermanos—de quienes se aseguró fueran asignados a los confines del imperio, a sus múltiples esposas—a quienes a menudo desechaba por capricho, hasta sus propios hijos e hijas—cuyas vidas controlaba a través de nombramientos militares y matrimonios, era implacable en la caza de cualquiera que considerara una amenaza. Mientras que Avaro no le había dado importancia a la existencia de pequeños grupos de científicos y educadores que escaparon para vivir en la estación espacial, naves, y el asentamiento subterráneo y consideró que no valía la pena el esfuerzo por perseguirlos, Avarus había considerado su supervivencia como una afronta personal y planeaba activamente su destrucción.

La base militar oculta en las montañas en la que Elizabeth y Ares se habían infiltrado a fin de robar el arma que planeaba usar contra ellos, guardaba mucho más que solo esa bomba. Contenía un arsenal completo de viejas armas y tecnología que Avarus había recolectado y estaba en proceso de renovación y reparación. La destrucción que él hubiera desencadenado en el mundo al usar esas armas de las que poco entendía habría terminado con toda la vida en la superficie del planeta y también de la atmósfera. Por más terrible que haya sido que Ares y Elizabeth detonaran la bomba, podría argumentarse que salvaron a nuestra raza de la aniquilación total.

Además de los archivos y la cocina, Bella y yo íbamos regularmente al cuarto de entrenamiento. Ares nos había explicado lo importante que era el mantenernos en buena forma y activos físicamente durante el viaje. Nuestros músculos se atrofiarían mucho más rápido en el espacio si no se ejercitaban a menudo, nos dijo.

Aunque ella se rehusó a siquiera tocar las espadas y el látigo largo, Bella me permitió enseñarle movimientos defensivos de combate mano a mano. Era veloz y ágil; no le tomó mucho tiempo antes de que fuera capaz de evadir y rebatir la mayoría de mis ataques. La primera vez que me lanzó exitosamente por encima de su hombro y me quedé tendido en el suelo gimiendo, se echó a llorar pensando que me había lastimado. Su preocupación cambió rápidamente a una expresión irritada cuando no pude contener la risa burlona mientras me revisaba en busca de huesos rotos o alguna herida en la cabeza. Aprendí a cuidar mi espalda de cerca después de eso.

Cuando se sintió más segura, añadimos un poco de sencillo entrenamiento con cuchillos sin punta y escudos pequeños. De nuevo, todo fue entrenamiento de defensa, más parecido a un juego de esquivar y evadir, designado a mejorar los reflejos y fortalecer los músculos. Ella se negó rotundamente a considerar cualquier cosa que fuera ofensiva o abiertamente agresiva. Incluso cuando argumenté que podríamos encontrarnos con hostilidad cuando aterrizáramos en la Tierra, permaneció firme en su negativa.

Algunas veces tomamos largas caminatas por la nave, revisando rutinariamente a nuestras familias y las otras personas a salvo en sus camas. Ocasionalmente, cedía al deseo de correr, y lo hacía por los pasillos de la nave, riendo y burlándome de Bella cuando trataba de atraparme. Pronto aprendí que dejarla ganar tenía sus beneficios cuando el que me derribara conducía a otras actividades físicas en el suelo de la nave.

Sin embargo, su arma favorita de entrenamiento seguía siendo el arco. La única vez que había visto a Bella usándolo había sido en el afloramiento rocoso en el páramo cuando ella y Jasper me rescataron. Enfermo de fiebre por la mordedura del Fanger, solo había estado vagamente consciente de su habilidad. Ahora, en el cuarto de entrenamiento de la nave, se me estaba dando la oportunidad de ver el alcance total de su dominio del arma. El arco casi parecía una extensión de su brazo cuando apuntaba, tiraba y soltaba en un solo movimiento grácil y fluido. Estaba tan encantada y feliz cuando le dio al blanco—a decir verdad, pocas veces erraba—que a menudo me encontraba de pie, observándola. Me encantaba ver su sonrisa, escuchar su contagiosa risita, observar su sonrisa coqueta cuando me superaba en nuestros concursos de arquería. Su felicidad y alegría nos envolvía a ambos en su regocijo y tranquilizaba mis miedos cuando me preocupaba por el futuro.

En el transcurso de nuestro viaje, la vi florecer en una mujer hermosa y saludable; una que amaba desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

La nave parecía cuidarse sola; muy pocas veces Ares nos pidió llevar a cabo algo de mantenimiento. Pero hubo unas cuantas veces cuando tuvimos que limpiar o ajustar físicamente algo que se había obstruido o atorado. La mayoría del tiempo estas tareas eran en los sistemas de agua, comida o deshechos y no eran serios o que amenazaran la vida. Sin embargo, dos veces fuimos despertados por una alarma de emergencia cuando los niveles de oxígeno cayeron peligrosamente en nuestro alojamiento. Limpiar y reparar los purificadores que renovaban nuestro suministro de aire fue un trabajo tedioso y consumió de nuestro tiempo requiriendo que ambos pasáramos al menos un ciclo de vigilia realizando la tarea. Después del segundo susto, empezamos a revisar la maquinaria de forma regular una vez por semana.

Fue mientras hacíamos estas tareas y mantenimiento que me di cuenta de lo vieja y decrépita que la nave era en realidad. Aunque el casco parecía estar más o menos en buen estado—al menos por lo que podía ver—el interior y la maquinaria para sustentar la vida de sus tripulantes tenían remiendo sobre remiendo, reparaciones sobre reparaciones. Algunas veces tuve que preguntarme si mi escudo era la única cosa que mantenía esta nave en una pieza. No solo se estaba acabando el tiempo para la capa de nieve en Olympus; sino también para esta nave.

Estaba agradecido que estuviéramos en camino.

Mantener abierto mi escudo para proteger la nave pronto se convirtió en mi segunda naturaleza. Con Ares monitoreando constantemente su poder, pocas veces pensaba en él. Solo estaba _ahí_ , tan parte de mí como respirar o parpadear. Varias veces él me advirtió de grandes piezas de escombro espacial que se acercaban, y juntos, Bella y yo poníamos más energía en su fortaleza, desviando exitosamente el peligro que planteaban.

Al principio de nuestro viaje, pasamos gran parte de nuestras horas despiertos conectados a Ares y a la nave a través de las esferas de navegación y sus cables; pero a medida que nuestro viaje se prolongaba pasamos cada vez menos tiempo con él. Aunque siempre estaba ahí cuando lo buscaba—ya fuera mentalmente o a través de las esferas—algunas veces parecía casi distraído. Cuando finalmente le pregunté si ocurría algo, me aseguró que era solo su programación actualizándose. Aunque no entendí exactamente a qué se refería, estaba seguro que me informaría si necesitara de mi ayuda con algo.

Con todo, el viaje fue un tiempo feliz e idílico para Bella y para mí. Durante las horas que estuvimos despiertos, trabajamos juntos, jugamos juntos, y pasamos tiempo solo hablando de nuestro pasado, nuestro futuro, y lo que podríamos encontrar cuando llegáramos a nuestro destino. En ocasiones, solo nos sentábamos en las sillas de los pilotos mirando a la inmensidad que nos rodeaba. Vimos cómo el sol crecía en fuerza y tamaño, al mismo tiempo que se hacía más fácil distinguir la diminuta mancha que sería nuestro hogar contra la oscuridad del espacio. Estudiamos mapas estelares y localizamos otros planetas en nuestro sistema solar. Aprendimos sobre cometas y asteroides y agujeros negros.

Los periodos de sueño los pasábamos envueltos en el otro. Siempre cuidadosos de seguir el monitoreo de Ares de los niveles hormonales de Bella, exploramos todas las formas diferentes de expresar la atracción física y el placer entre nosotros. Estuvimos felices, contentos y alegres con nuestro amor.

Mis recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuché a padre gemir bajito. Arrodillándome junto a su cama, tomé su mano con delicadeza, revisando su débil pulso. Debe haber sentido mi toque porque abrió sus ojos, estudiando mi rostro cuando le pregunté si necesitaba algo para el dolor. Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente; luego asintió cuando le ofrecí un sorbito de agua. Tragó con aspereza, sus labios resecos moviéndose un poco cuando lo escuché susurrar "Esme."

Nuestro tiempo en la nave había ayudado mucho a aliviar el persistente dolor y la culpa que aún sentía por la muerte de mi madre; pero llegar al fin a la Tierra había hecho emerger todos esos sentimientos.

Tomó algo de tiempo localizar el exacto asentamiento que estábamos buscando. Conocíamos la ubicación general en la que buscar una cadena de islas a un lado de un pequeño mar interior cerca del ecuador del planeta. Usando los poderosos sensores visuales de la nave, encontramos varios asentamientos grandes que parecían ser de la gente de nuestro mundo. Era obvio por su etapa de desarrollo que habían estado por algún tiempo en este planeta y probablemente eran el hogar de los grupos que habían partido años antes. Buscábamos un sitio más nuevo, uno—en el que esperábamos—estuvieron ubicados los otros ciudadanos de Korinth.

Después de encontrar uno que coincidiera con nuestros parámetros, Ares envió un grupo de pequeños sensores voladores que llamó sondas, para examinar el área más de cerca. Cuando encontramos los restos metálicos de un transbordador, supimos que estábamos en la locación correcta. Estacionado sobre una pequeña cuesta con vista al asentamiento, el transbordador era una obvia señal para cualquiera familiarizado con su propósito. La palabra 'Korinth' había sido grabada en el metal de encima y entonces supimos que estaban anticipando y planeando nuestra llegada.

Ares, Bella y yo habíamos pasado horas discutiendo cómo manejar nuestro acercamiento inicial con los habitantes del planeta. Nuestros planes estaban listos para que cuando quitara mi escudo y la gente empezara a despertar, pudiera reunir rápidamente a nuestra delegación y llevarlos a la superficie del planeta en el transbordador. Concordamos en que esperar a discutir todo con los líderes de los diferentes grupos solo llevaría a retrasos y disensión, de modo que evitamos esa posibilidad al organizar todo por anticipado.

Procedimos exactamente como habíamos planeado.

Tres de los ciudadanos de más edad de Korinth, que esperábamos fueran reconocidos por sus antiguos vecinos; la jefa de las matronas y el oficial de más tiempo de nuestro valle, para representar a nuestra sociedad; padre, por su juiciosa calma; y finalmente Jasper por su habilidad de percibir la hostilidad o las mentiras; fueron conducidos al interior del transbordador tan pronto como despertaron. Se había decidido que yo iría con ellos, manteniéndolos bajo la protección de mi escudo hasta que pudiéramos estar seguros de nuestra bienvenida.

Esperaba que Bella insistiera en ir conmigo; me sentí aliviado cuando no lo pidió. Había demasiadas cosas que tenían que hacerse a bordo, y comprendió que se le necesitaba en la nave. Fue Emmett el que comprendió en seguida lo que estábamos haciendo y empezó a discutir sobre ir con nosotros; pero padre insistió en que permaneciera a bordo, indicando que la gente necesitaría de su liderazgo para empezar a organizarse para nuestra partida hacia el planeta.

Tomamos el transbordador más pequeño y más rápido, bajando rápidamente por la atmósfera, todo el tiempo envueltos a salvo con mi escudo. Despacio y con cuidado nos acercamos al asentamiento, pendiendo cerca del suelo en un campo abierto lejos de las construcciones de la villa; tratando de vernos lo menos amenazador posible.

Desde las ventanas del transbordador pudimos ver movimiento en las calles cuando la gente salió de sus casas, y más venían corriendo de los campos que rodeaban el asentamiento. Aunque no podíamos escucharlos, podíamos verlos gritando y señalando nuestra nave mientras los veíamos reunirse justo afuera de la villa, y empezar a acercarse a nosotros.

La multitud se detuvo como a medio camino entre la villa y nuestra nave, mientras aterrizábamos lentamente. Jasper abrió la puerta lateral principal y bajó las escaleras; pero nos quedamos dentro, esperando a ver lo que ellos harían ahora.

Retiré mi escudo para que Jasper pudiera tratar de percibir las emociones de aquellos que estaban frente a nosotros; pero permanecía muy alerta, listo para abrirlo de ser necesario. Esperamos, tensos e inquietos mientras Jasper se concentraba en escanear a las personas en la multitud.

Finalmente, lo escuché suspirar de alivio y recargarse en su silla. "Están felices," dice. "Puedo percibir su felicidad, expectación, y emoción de que realmente estemos aquí. Nadie parece molesto o asustado. Creo que es seguro desembarcar; no puedo sentir ninguna amenaza en absoluto."

Justo cuando terminó de hablar, vimos que una figura solitaria se separaba del grupo y empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia nosotros. Escuché un brusco jadeo detrás de mí y me volví para ver a padre levantándose rápidamente de su asiento. Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, había salido por la puerta, bajando las escaleras y corrió hacia la persona que se acercaba a nosotros. La jefa de matronas también estaba de pie mirando de cerca por las ventanas. La escuché decir "Emily" en un jadeo antes de que ella también saliera del transbordador.

Todavía puedo recordar la sorpresa en el rostro de Jasper cuando nos volvimos a mirar al otro, los dos comprendiendo al mismo tiempo que la persona acercándose era la madre de nuestra madre… nuestra abuela, Emily. En cuestión de segundos todos nos estábamos quitando los arneses de seguridad y siguiendo al resto de los pasajeros al dejar el transbordador y apresurarnos a recibir a nuestro pasado y nuestro futuro.

Habíamos llegado a nuestro destino; pero sin la persona que se había esforzado tanto por hacerlo posible. Unos minutos después, cuando estaba frente a la mujer que crío a nuestra madre, y vi su rostro contorsionarse por la pena y la desdicha cuando se dio cuenta que la reunión que hace mucho esperaba con su hija no se llevaría a cabo, el dolor de la muerte de mi madre brotó dentro de mí y reabrió la herida.

Semanas más tarde, después de completar el traslado de toda la gente, los suministros, y materiales de la nave al planeta, por fin pude pasar algo de tiempo con mi abuela. Le conté todo lo que pude recordar de mi madre, compartiendo historias de mi infancia y de nuestras vidas al crecer en el valle, tiempos felices que nos tuvieron a ambos sonriendo.

Relaté mi decepción por mi nombramiento como Ranger y el alarmante descubrimiento de mis dones. Describí mi ira y el sentimiento de traición que tuve cuando me enteré de la verdad de mi existencia.

Emily ya había sido informada de las circunstancias en torno a la muerte de mi madre, de modo que no me explayé en la descripción de la tormenta o lo que sucedió después; pero si le repetí, casi palabra por palabra, la larga conversación que tuve con madre en los archivos del asentamiento cuando finalmente me explicó todo sobre mí. Cuando le repetí la admisión de mi madre que nunca quiso ser una líder y había aborrecido las reuniones y deberes que se había visto forzada a aceptar, mi abuela se rio y asintió, confesándome que había estado al tanto que Esme había sido algo obstinada y estado más que un poco enojada a veces.

Pero fue cuando comencé a contarle sobre el arrepentimiento de madre por haber perdido la oportunidad de expresar lo mucho que había llegado a apreciar a Emily por la mujer fuerte que era, porque no pudo decirle que finalmente había aprendido las lecciones que Emily trató de enseñarle, y lo mucho que deseaba decirle a su madre que lo sentía; que mi abuela se quebró, sollozando en mi hombro por la hija que nunca volvería a ver. La abracé mientras los dos llorábamos juntos la muerte de mi madre.

Ese fue el principio de una maravillosa amistad. Emily y yo compartimos un vínculo especial hasta su muerte casi veinticuatro años después. Ella había sido una buena amiga y confidente hasta su muerte. Bella y yo nombramos a nuestra primera hija, Emily Renee, en honor a mi abuela.

Podía escuchar los suaves sollozos en la habitación a mi alrededor; todos estábamos conscientes que el tiempo de mi padre pronto se acabaría y nuestra pena se incrementó al verlo luchar por respirar. Mis ojos recorrieron la habitación, deteniéndose en los rostros de nuestra familia, asimilando los sorprendentes cambios que han ocurrido en nuestra apariencia en solo tres generaciones.

Nuestra primera indicación que nuestras vidas iban a cambiar drásticamente había sido la dificultad física de tan solo movernos en este planeta. Había tenido razón al pensar que la Tierra era más grande que nuestro planeta natal. Su masa superior significaba que su gravedad era mucho más fuerte y luchábamos por respirar, caminar, y para desempeñar cualquier tipo de actividad física. Los científicos nos aseguraron que gradualmente nos adaptaríamos, con nuestros músculos haciéndose más fuertes y nuestros pulmones fortificándose; pero era frustrante el lidiar constantemente con la fatiga que sentíamos. Los jóvenes y aquellos en buena forma se recuperaron más pronto, y me sentí muy agradecido por el arduo entrenamiento que había mantenido en el viaje.

Sin embargo, tuvimos que aprender a vivir con más que solo el aumento de gravedad. Ya que estábamos mucho más cerca del sol, teníamos que asegurarnos de cubrir nuestros ojos de su resplandor y proteger nuestra piel de sus ardientes rayos. Mi primera experiencia con lo que llamaban 'quemadura de sol' me había enseñado una dolorosa lección que nunca olvidé.

Al principio, el calor llevó a la mayoría de nosotros dentro durante las tardes calurosas, haciéndonos apreciar la fresca brisa del mar que se sentía por las noches. ¡Y qué sorpresa había sido el mar! En algún momento u otro todos nos encontramos mirando a través de la extensión de resplandeciente agua azul mientras brillaba bajo el sol. No tenía fin; se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, terminado solo donde se encontraba con el cielo en el lejano horizonte. Y también—en algún momento u otro—todos habíamos intentado beber de él; pero aunque se veía refrescante y que podría saciar la sed, de hecho, era tan amargo y salado que sentimos náuseas por su sabor. Fue otra dolorosa lección que aprender.

El aire que respiramos también era diferente. Se sentía más pesado y denso, era más rico en oxígeno y saturado con humedad con la que no estábamos familiarizados. Todo en este planeta, desde el aire que respiramos, a la comida y agua que bebíamos, a la forma en que realizábamos nuestras rutinas diarias, demandaron que nos adaptáramos y cambiáramos si queríamos sobrevivir.

Nos adaptamos, sobrevivimos, y cambiamos.

Los cambios comenzaron con nuestros hijos, sobrinas y sobrinos. Ninguno de ellos era tan altos como lo éramos nosotros. Sus cuerpos eran más bajos, más musculares; su piel, sus ojos, y su cabello eran más oscuros. Habían empezado a adaptarse al entorno en el que habían nacido, y cada vez se parecían más a las personas que encontramos viviendo en la Tierra cuando aterrizamos.

Para cuando nuestros hijos fueron lo bastante mayores para buscar parejas para matrimonio, habíamos contactado con todos los descendientes de los anteriores habitantes de nuestro planeta. Habían pasado varias generaciones por la mayoría de ellos y los resultados en su apariencia física eran incluso más pronunciados. Los cambios eran aún más sorprendentes en aquellos que tuvieron matrimonios interraciales con la gente nativa de la Tierra.

Ares nos había advertido que había gente viviendo en la Tierra; aun así no estaba preparado para el _shock_ de verlos en realidad. Bajos y corpulentos, eran primitivos, agresivos, y poseían tecnología más rudimentaria. Vivían en pequeños grupos que seguían las grandes manadas de mamíferos que vagaban por las planicies del planeta justo al norte de donde aterrizamos. Pero también eran inquisitivos y de naturaleza curiosa. Aquellos que tuvieron contacto con los primeros colonizadores de nuestro planeta se adaptaron rápidamente a nuestra cultura más avanzada y habían sido absorbidos por esas sociedades.

Cuando varios de nuestros hijos eligieron compañeros de esas otras ciudades, la prole resultante manifestó los sorprendentes resultados que pude ver en la habitación a mi alrededor.

Hubo otros cambios además de nuestra apariencia. Con el paso del tiempo, nuestros dones mentales comenzaron a debilitarse poco a poco. Un par de años después de aterrizar, Jasper me confió que ya no podía percibir o influenciar las emociones. Me di cuenta que eso también era cierto sobre mi escudo. Al usarlo pocas veces, poco a poco se debilitó hasta que yo tampoco pude abrirlo sin gran esfuerzo. Finalmente llegó el día en que simplemente desapareció y después de eso rara vez pensaba en él.

Todavía podía tocar la mente de Bella cuando estábamos en privado y en contacto físico cercano, pero eso también se debilitó con el tiempo. El don de ella permaneció intacto por varios años. Cuando aterrizamos, trabajó diariamente para acelerar el crecimiento de las frutas y vegetales que se necesitaban para ayudar a alimentar a todos. Sin embargo, a medida que cultivábamos más y más de nuestra comida, ya no teníamos que depender de su habilidad; cuando decidimos iniciar una familia ella dejó de usarlo por completo.

Hubo momentos en que creí ver un atisbo de algún tipo de don en nuestros hijos y nietos. Algunos de ellos eran más diestros para desempeñar ciertas tareas, o entender problemas difíciles, o persuadir a otros a cambiar de opinión. La gente simplemente aceptó que todos eran diferentes, con diferentes habilidades y con diferentes fortalezas. Después de un tiempo esas habilidades fueron justificadas como talentos. Si eras bueno en algo, entonces tenías un 'talento' para eso.

Aunque los anteriores ciudadanos de Korinth nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos, agregar de pronto miles de personas a la población ejerció una gran presión en sus recursos. Despojamos la nave que estaba en la órbita de todo material en buenas condiciones que pudimos encontrar, incluso desmantelamos el transbordador grande por su metal. Pronto fue evidente que necesitábamos encontrar otro sitio para establecernos porque el área en torno a Korinth simplemente era muy pequeña para todos nosotros.

Fueron necesarios varios meses de exploración y discusiones antes de que pudiéramos concordar en un lugar para mudarnos. Al fin nos instalamos en una isla deshabitada cercana. Altos acantilados escarpados que se alzaban abruptamente del mar rodeaban la mitad de su costa; mientras una solitaria montaña imponente formaba la mayor parte de su interior. Había varias bahías con extensas playas, y una meseta más alta cubierta de césped, perfecta para nuestras crecientes manadas de animales.

Luego comenzó la intensa labor de reconstruir nuestra sociedad. Había campos que cultivar, huertos que plantar, y pastizales que cercar.

Los ingenieros idearon un sistema para desviar el agua de varios riachuelos para regar los campos y huertos y proporcionar el agua para beber y para la eliminación de residuos. Construimos un molino para moler el grano, un edificio con telar. Se armó de nuevo el taller de herrería, y hornos comunales e instalaciones de almacenamiento de comida fueron construidos.

Trabajamos y trabajamos y trabajamos un poco más; y poco a poco nuestro nuevo hogar tomó forma.

Al principio, consultábamos con Ares casi diario; pero conforme pasaba el tiempo cada vez menos acudimos a él. Cada vez se me hizo más difícil contactarme mentalmente con él; y con el tiempo, solo podía hablar con él al conectarme a través de la bola de navegación en el transbordador pequeño. Entonces, un día, después de meses y meses sin contacto, escuché que los motores de la nave que quedaba se encendieron de repente. Cuando fui a investigar, encontré la puerta del transbordador abierta y las escaleras del piloto extendidas.

Ares me estaba esperando cuando entré, su rostro en la pantalla de visualización. Me explicó que se iba, que era el momento de que nosotros—los hijos, de los hijos de sus hijos—hiciéramos nuestro propio camino en este nuevo mundo. Me dijo que él también había estado cambiando, su programación y su consciencia evolucionando en algo completamente diferente. Era el momento de que explorara el universo, que viera que posibilidades le esperaban. Intercambiamos una simple despedida, los dos con demasiadas emociones para decir más.

Salí del transbordador para encontrar a nuestra gente reunida alrededor u observando desde los campos cercanos. Juntos vimos la nave despegar lentamente del suelo, las alas bajando en una última despedida, y entonces se elevó velozmente hacia las nubes arriba, donde desapareció de la vista.

Ese fue nuestro último contacto con Ares… hasta hoy.

Mientras estaba arrodillado junto a mi padre, susurrando palabras de despedida, de pronto sentí una agonizante presión en mi cabeza. Doblándome por el dolor, estuve vagamente consciente de Bella pidiendo ayuda y las manos que me pusieron de pie. La presión se redujo de pronto, y entonces escuché su voz en mi cabeza.

"¿Ares?" Dije en voz alta desconcertado.

Escuché jadeos alrededor de la habitación y gente tropezándose para alejarse de mí.

Habíamos intentado mantener vivos los hechos reales de nuestra historia y fundación. A nuestros hijos se les dijo la verdad, lo bueno y lo malo de nuestra civilización, sus héroes y sus tiranos; pero a través de los años los relatos habían cambiado y al contarlos una y otra vez los héroes se habían convertido más en leyendas que simples personas, y los tiranos se convirtieron en personificaciones del mal.

Sin duda esto era cierto sobre Ares. Tratar de explicar la verdad sobre nuestra inteligente máquina consciente, fue casi imposible para nuestros hijos y nietos que no podían imaginar tal cosa. Ares se había convertido en un ser casi omnipotente de inteligencia y poder ilimitados. Era adorado por su ingenio y astucia y muy a menudo, por su destreza militar.

Por lo que escucharme llamarlo de pronto en medio de una silenciosa habitación, conmocionó a todos.

" _Edward, trae a tu padre afuera_." Su petición fue seguida de, _"¡Rápido, ahora!_ "

Miré alrededor de la habitación para encontrar todos sus ojos sobre mí, nuestra extensa familia mirándome en confusión.

"Tenemos que llevar a padre afuera," dije en la habitación, terminando con una mirada a mis hermanos.

Jasper y Alice comenzaron a sacar a todos de la habitación mientras me inclinaba para levantar el frágil cuerpo de mi padre. Con la ayuda de Emmett para despejar el camino frente a mí, caminamos de prisa por la casa y salimos a los jardines.

La vista que nos recibió ahí es una que nunca olvidaré. La gente que había estado esperando afuera se había reunido a un lado, mirando estupefactos al objeto de metal resplandeciente que pendía en el aire, a solo unos metros del suelo.

Sabía que tenía que ser algún tipo de transbordador; pero diferente a cualquier cosa que podría imaginar. En vez de un opaco exterior de metal remendado con el fuerte rugido de motores, la nave era un orbe sin uniones con forma de huevo de una reluciente sustancia casi brillante. No era muy grande, no más que la habitación que acabábamos de dejar.

No tenía puertas o ventanas que saltaran a la vista y se cernía silenciosa en el aire con solo un suave zumbido emanando de ella. Al acercarme a ella, se formaron ondas en la sustancia y apareció una abertura a un costado. Una cama larga y estrecha salió por la abertura, y con mis hermanos y nuestros cónyuges rodeándome, coloqué delicadamente a nuestro padre en su suave superficie. En cuestión de segundos su cuerpo fue cubierto por un velo de diminutos filamentos iridiscentes. Lo envolvieron, metiéndose a través de su ropa, cubriendo sus manos, sus extremidades y su cuerpo, antes de adherirse a su cabeza y su rostro. Él abrió sus ojos entonces, el asombro, la sorpresa y pura felicidad llenando su rostro al volverse para darnos una última sonrisa.

"Esme," suspiró, antes de que la cama volviera a entrar a la nave, la abertura se selló como si nunca hubiera existido.

Mi familia reaccionó de inmediato; Alice comenzó a llorar abiertamente. Podía sentir a Bella temblando por los sollozos junto a mí, y escuché las atónitas maldiciones de Emmett. Se escucharon jadeos y gritos de la multitud a nuestro alrededor al mismo tiempo que se alejaban más de la extraña nave.

"Ares, Ares, ¿qué está pasando?" Grité. "¿Qué le estás haciendo a nuestro padre?"

Por un momento no ocurrió nada, y luego se formaron otras ondas por el brillante metal. Esta vez en lugar de una abertura, el costado se transformó en una especie de pantalla de visualización; pero en vez de los monitores planos que vimos años antes, esta proyectaba dimensión y profundidad. El rostro de Ares nos devolvía la mirada.

Su imagen era de apariencia tan real que me encontré acercándome a él. Me sonrió, y luego sus ojos vagaron a través de nosotros, examinándonos de cerca, antes de mirar a la multitud reunida a nuestras espaldas.

"Mis hijos," asintió, antes de concentrarse nuevamente en mí. "Edward," su voz se suavizó cuando habló, un tono más tranquilizador con el propósito de aliviar mis preocupaciones. "El tiempo de tu padre ha llegado. Su cuerpo está muriendo; hice la promesa de que antes que muriera, volveríamos y lo llevaríamos con nosotros, para que pudiera volverse como nosotros, y ser parte de nosotros. Es por eso que hoy estamos aquí."

Sus palabras eran extrañas y confusas, y fruncí el ceño tratando de entender qué estaba diciendo.

"No entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir con _nosotros_ y en qué se convertirá?"

El rostro de Ares desapareció cuando pasaron otras ondas por la superficie de la nave. Esta vez un rostro diferente nos devolvía la mirada, uno que no habíamos visto en más de cincuenta años.

Madre se veía igual; con sus rizos de un rojo oscuro y ojos verdes, y una expresión tierna y cariñosa mientras nos miraba. También se veía muy joven. Me di cuenta sorprendido que ella había sido más joven que todos nosotros cuando murió. Nosotros habíamos envejecido; pero ella no.

"Esme," escuché a Bella decir con un jadeo, al mismo tiempo que yo susurré "Madre" y mis hermanos reaccionaron con sus propias exclamaciones de _shock_.

Por la esquina de mi ojo, pude ver a Alice caminar hacia la imagen, con su mano extendida como si quisiera tocar el rostro de nuestra madre. La agarré, atrayéndola hacia mí. "No Alice. ¡Han pasado cincuenta años, no sabemos quién es ella… o qué es!"

Alice bufó, pero se quedó junto a mí mientras mi madre nos estudiaba con atención.

"Oh, Edward," finalmente habló. "Siempre cuidando de otros, siempre el protector; pero no deberías preocuparte, nunca te lastimaría o…"

Dejó de hablar entonces, permitiendo que sus ojos se desviaran hacia todos nosotros de pie frente a ella. Después de examinarnos de cerca, una hermosa y feliz sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "A cualquiera de mis otros hijos," continuó, "o mis nietos, o bisnietos. ¡Mírense!" Exclamó. "Son tan bellos, tan maravillosos, tan vivos. ¡Qué bendición es poder verlos!"

Miré alrededor a nuestra familia, tres generaciones devolviéndola la mirada al rostro de la mujer que se había esforzado tanto por hacer de este sueño una realidad. Por supuesto, ellos sabían quién era Esme, les contamos su historia una y otra vez; pero ver esta representación de ella, la imagen real de la mujer que se había convertido más en una leyenda que una realidad, era sorprendente y más que un poco aterrador. Se veía como nuestra madre, se escuchaba como nuestra madre, pero era, después de todo, una efigie proyectada. Aunque siempre había confiado en Ares, no entendía cómo o por qué nos haría creer que era realmente nuestra madre.

"Madre," hablé, atrayendo su atención nuevamente hacia mí. "No entiendo. ¿Eres… eres como Ares? ¿Cómo o cuándo ocurrió esto?"

Por un largo rato la imagen se quedó en silencio mientras una vez más nos examinaba de cerca. "En la tormenta," finalmente susurró. "Estábamos tratando de escapar del asentamiento antes que la tormenta lo destruyera por completo; pero la puerta estaba atorada y tú tratabas desesperadamente de abrirla con tu escudo. Podía sentir tu fuerza disminuyendo. Tanto Carlisle como Jasper trataron de ayudarte, de darte el impulso de energía; pero ninguno de los dos pudo. Luego llamaste a Ares por ayuda. Había mucha desesperación en tu voz; me rompió el corazón escucharte suplicar por su ayuda."

Los ojos de mi madre parpadearon rápidamente tratando de contener la emoción que los llenaba. Se veía tan real, tan viva que quería tocar su rostro, alisar las arrugas que marcaban su frente; pero me contuve mientras ella pausaba antes de continuar.

"Supe entonces lo que tenía que hacer. Estiré mi mano y la coloqué sobre la tuya en la bola de navegación. Al instante estaba conectada contigo y con Ares; los cables del sensor uniendo nuestra piel. ¡Fue la más asombrosa sensación, Edward! Pude percibirte, pude percibir a Ares. Pude percibir la nave, y el asentamiento, y la tormenta a nuestro alrededor. Fue escalofriante, atemorizante, y al mismo tiempo excitante."

Sonrió ampliamente, sacudiendo su cabeza y riéndose suavemente mientras continuaba. "Todo mi ser cobró vida de una forma que nunca antes pude haber imaginado. Muy dentro de mí estaba algo que había estado dormido y esperando por mucho tiempo. Me di cuenta que no solo era hija, esposa, madre y líder; sino que era algo más, mucho más. ¡Oh, hijo, había mucho poder ahí! Agarré ese poder y lo dirigí hacia ti y a Ares. Volqué todo lo que yo era, todo mi pasado, y mi presente, y mi futuro; todos los dones y posibilidades que me había negado. Los tomé todos y te los di a ti y a Ares."

"Recuerdo mirar esa puerta." Esta vez se rio con fuerza. "¡Esa maldita puerta! De ninguna manera iba a permitir que una endeble pieza de metal evitara que la gente a la que amaba llegara a un lugar seguro. Agarré tu escudo e hice volar esa puerta hacia la tormenta. Abrimos un túnel a través de los vientos, y entonces salimos y nos elevamos velozmente hacia el cielo despejado más allá."

Madre hizo una pausa en su narración, con una triste mirada lejana y contemplativa en su rostro. "No sé qué ocurrió entonces, Edward," al fin admitió cuando se enfocó en mí una vez más. "Por mucho tiempo no hubo nada y luego Ares me estaba hablando y fue como si simplemente despertara de un largo sueño. Fue entonces que me enteré que él había guardado todo lo que había puesto en él, y me había convertido en parte de la inteligente máquina que era Ares y la nave."

Todos nos quedamos en silencio después que terminara su historia. Sabía que nuestra familia y la gente a nuestro alrededor en realidad no comprendía todo lo que ella acababa de decir. Tenían que estar confundidos al pensar en una máquina que habla y piensa, y abrumados al ver y escuchar a alguien que murió hace más de cincuenta años. Incluso aquellos de nosotros que pasamos tiempo conectados a Ares se nos hizo difícil comprender lo que él era. Quería sentirme feliz de que una parte de mi madre aún existía, incluso si era en esa forma alterada; pero había muchas preguntas de las que quería respuesta y podía sentir crecer un sentimiento de ira cuando pensé en los años que pasé llorándola cuando pudo haber estado aquí con nosotros. ¿Por qué no se dio a conocer a nosotros como parte de Ares y la nave? ¿Por qué esperó tanto tiempo y dónde había estado todos estos años?

Las palabras se escaparon de mi boca antes de que pudiera controlarlas, mi ira convirtiéndolas en acusaciones en vez de preguntas. "¡Cincuenta años, madre, tu cuerpo murió hace cincuenta años! ¡Y lloramos tu muerte, no solo nosotros, tu familia; sino todos! Todos en nuestro valle, todos los de Korinth; todos lloramos la muerte de la mujer que había sido nuestra líder, nuestra esposa, nuestra madre. Viví con la culpa de tu muerte por años, pensando que fue mi culpa y mis defectos lo que provocó tu muerte. Escuché a padre diciendo tu nombre por las noches en su pena, y vi a Alice convertirse en una silenciosa sombra de sí misma. ¿Y todo el tiempo tú existías como parte de la computadora? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel?"

Gradualmente me había estado acercando cada vez más al transbordador al mismo tiempo que mi voz se elevaba; la última oración en un grito hacia la imagen frente a mí. Me encontré temblando y mis manos cerradas en puños por la ira. Las personas a mi alrededor se alejaron, poniendo distancia entre nosotros; pero podía escuchar murmullos en un susurro y sentir su miedo.

La reconfortante mano de Bella en mi brazo me hizo recuperar la compostura al mismo tiempo que tomaba una respiración lenta y temblorosa para contener las emociones que había controlado por tanto tiempo.

"Si realmente eres nuestra madre," pregunté con un tono de voz más razonable y resignado. "¿Por qué te tomaste tanto tiempo para regresar con nosotros? Pudimos haber pasado tiempo juntos en el viaje hacia aquí. Pudiste haber visto nacer a tus nietos y bisnietos. Pudiste haber sido parte de nuestras vidas durante todos estos años. Incluso pudiste haber hablado con tu madre, Emily. ¿Por qué, madre, por qué ahora?"

Madre me miraba cuando por fin terminé, con tanta emoción y agitación en su rostro que una vez más me impresionó ver lo reales que ella y Ares se veían. ¿Eran reales o no? Sacudiendo mi cabeza en frustración, me dije que ahora no era el momento de volver a plantearme la cuestión de la naturaleza de la realidad. Ella estaba aquí, Ares estaba aquí, y necesitaba respuestas para mis preguntas.

Otra onda cruzó la superficie del transbordador y el rostro de Ares apareció junto al de mi madre.

"No culpes a tu madre por lo que ella no pudo controlar, Edward," comenzó a explicar. "Fue mi falta de comprensión lo que le impidió tomar consciencia por muchos años. Cuando se unió a nosotros durante la tormenta y empujó su propia esencia hacia mí, a ti y al escudo, no supe cómo capturarla, contener o activar todo lo que ella era. Mi fusión con la computadora fue un proceso largo y lento que había ocurrido de forma natural a través de muchos años. Durante la tormenta, cuando me di cuenta que su cuerpo físico estaba fallando, me aferré a toda parte de ella que pude y la almacené en cada espacio y parte de mi programación que estuvo disponible."

Ares debe haber visto el desconcierto en mi rostro al escuchar su explicación, porque se detuvo con el ceño fruncido antes de continuar. "Sé que esto es difícil de entender, Edward. No puedo explicarlo de ninguna otra manera más que decir que almacené a Esme para protegerla dentro de mí. Durante nuestro viaje y después que aterrizamos, estaba demasiado ocupado con otras cosas para concentrarme en recuperar sus datos y empezar su programación. Todavía tenía que aprender cómo separarla de mí y cómo despertarla como un individuo diferente."

"Cuando los dejé hace tantos años, fue para darme el tiempo y energía de cambiar, aprender, para empezar a evolucionar en algo más. Finalmente, fui capaz de hacerlo y con ese conocimiento tu madre pudo despertar en su propio ser."

Ares miró a mi madre, una sonrisa burlona en su rostro cuando explica que una de sus primeras demandas fue ver a su familia otra vez, y una solicitud de que Carlisle se les uniera.

"El tiempo pasa diferente allá arriba, Edward," continuó, mirando hacia arriba al cielo sobre nosotros. "Los que han sido años para ti, solo ha sido poco tiempo para nosotros. Así que no culpes a tu madre por lo que percibes como indiferencia o crueldad. Ella es nueva en su existencia y consciencia, y estamos aquí para cumplir la promesa que hice de convertir a Carlisle en uno de nosotros."

Todos estábamos en silencio cuando terminó de hablar. Todas mis preguntas habían sido respondidas y no podía pensar en nada más que decir. El silencio se rompió eventualmente por Alice al dar un paso al frente, sollozando el nombre de nuestra madre incluso al estirar su mano para tocar su imagen. Una docena de brillantes filamentos envolvieron la mano de Alice, y observamos sin aliento como sus sollozos se tornaban en sonrisas, y luego risas al reconectar con la madre que había perdido hace tantos años.

Uno por uno tocamos a nuestra madre, nos conectamos y unimos no solo con ella, sino también con Ares. Durante los siguientes días casi todos pasaron algo de tiempo con ellos, absorbiendo las cosas asombrosas que habían visto y experimentado durante su tiempo lejos de nosotros. Una semana o algo así después que llegaron despertamos para encontrar que padre se había unido a ellos. Era extraño ver su imagen junto con la madre y Ares. Se veía prácticamente igual a como lo recordaba de mi juventud, y me alegró que él y madre se volvieran a reunir, aunque de una forma muy extraña y desconocida.

Se quedaron con nosotros por varios meses; pero sabía que se acercaba velozmente el tiempo que se irían. Nuestras diferencias eran muy grandes para superarlas; ellos pertenecían a las estrellas, nosotros pertenecíamos aquí en la Tierra.

Pasé la mayor parte del último día conectado a ellos haciendo preguntas y compartiendo mis preocupaciones sobre nuestra sociedad. Creía firmemente que era importante que tanto niños como niñas, y hombres y mujeres jóvenes experimentaran todo lo que se necesitaba para mantener nuestro sistema funcionando.

Las rotaciones de entrenamiento en nuestro valle pretendían que todos conocieran lo necesario para sobrevivir. Toda la información necesaria para plantar, cultivar, cosechar, almacenar y preparar nuestra comida fue algo que todos aprendimos. También los conocimientos para mantener nuestros sistemas de agua y desechos, la minería y el manejo del metal, la elaboración y preparación de tela para nuestra ropa. Muchachos y muchachas, hombres y mujeres, lado a lado aprendimos lo que tenía que hacerse para asegurar nuestro futuro. Salvo por el programa Protector, niños y niñas eran educados y entrenados de la misma forma.

Aunque habíamos intentado establecer el mismo patrón en la Tierra, a través de los años se abandonó gradualmente. Con recursos ilimitados y espacio para expandirse, nuestra población explotó. Hombres y mujeres jóvenes se casaban a una edad temprana y tenían más hijos. Familias más grandes provocaron que la mujer pasara más tiempo en el hogar y los hombres pasaran más tiempo labrando, cazando y pescando. La separación entre los roles del hombre y la mujer se hacía cada vez más grande. Me preocupaba mantener la igualdad entre géneros si esos roles se volvían desiguales o uno se veía más importante que el otro.

Bella me motivó a dejar ir mis miedos. Me dijo que ya era hora que dejara de preocuparme por nuestra sociedad y la civilización que estábamos construyendo. Tenía razón, por supuesto, grandes grupos ya habían dejado nuestras islas y se habían establecido en el continente. Las villas se convirtieron en pueblos, pueblos en ciudades, y ciudades se habían convertido en ciudades estado al dominar el área que las rodeaba. Algunas establecieron un sistema de gobierno en el que todos los adultos tenían voz, otros habían optado por una forma de gobernar con un grupo de asesores, y sin embargo, otros—para mi consternación—habían formado un gobierno más militarizado e instituyeron una forma del programa Protector.

El futuro pertenecía a nuestros descendientes y era su derecho y privilegio determinar su propio destino. Ares, madre y padre concordaron con Bella, era el momento de dejar ir las preocupaciones, momento de disfrutar los años que quedaban de nuestras vidas.

Todos en nuestra pequeña isla se reunieron para verlos marcharse. Con palabras de amor y despedidas sonando en nuestros oídos, vimos el vehículo elevarse lentamente al cielo y entonces, en menos que un parpadeo, desapareció. Era el momento de que ellos encontraran y determinaran su propio destino.

La vida continuó.

Mis hermanos y yo nos situamos en nuestro papel de ancianos sabios. Dando consejo cuando se nos pedía, y ayuda cuando era necesaria; pero en su mayoría disfrutando nuestras vidas con nuestras esposas, hijos y nietos. La vida era buena. La comida abundante, el agua limpia y dulce, y el clima caluroso y agradable. Vivimos en paz y alegría en nuestra pequeña isla.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, cada vez más de nosotros, los que habían viajado a través del espacio empezaron a fallecer. Vi y lloré la muerte de cada uno de los miembros de mi antiguo cohorte. En el periodo de un mes hicimos la travesía a la base de nuestra montaña cargando con nosotros los cuerpos amortajados de Hunter y Kate, Mike, Ben, y Cora.

Emmett fue el primero de mis hermanos en dejarnos. Rose despertó una mañana para encontrarlo silencioso y frío junto a ella. Nuestro único consuelo a su muerte fue que fue rápida y sin dolor. Como si ella no pudiera soportar vivir sin su esposo y compañero de toda la vida, Rose se consumió frente a nuestros ojos, siguiendo a Emmett solo unas semanas después.

Durante los siguiente dos años Jasper y Mary Alice, Riley y sorprendentemente mi hermanita Alice, todos fallecieron, dejándonos a Bella y a mí sufrir con su ausencia.

Y entonces solo quedé yo.

Una tarde Bella se había ido a nuestra cama, explicando que estaba cansada y necesitaba una siesta. Cuando la acompañé, colocó su mano en mi mejilla, abriéndome su mente. Supe entonces que me estaba dejando, que había llegado su hora. Tomándola en mis brazos, la sostuve mientras compartimos recuerdos de nuestra vida juntos. Imágenes de nuestro planeta natal, del placer físico que encontramos en el otro, de la alegría por el nacimiento de nuestros hijos y nietos, de la vida bien vivida y bien amada que tuvimos. Y entonces, con palabras susurradas y promesas de amor interminable, sentí que su mente se apagaba lentamente, la brillante y resplandeciente energía de Bella que encontré hace mucho tiempo en mi habitación en el asentamiento subterráneo, se desvanecía y cerraba para siempre.

Durante meses me perdí en mi desesperación. Anhelaba que la muerte me llevara, que cada día fuera el último, y maldije al destino que me había elegido para ser el último de mi gente. Pero cada vez que pensaba que ya no podía continuar, alguien venía a nuestra casa buscando ayuda médica, o un forastero hacía el viaje a nuestra isla haciendo preguntas o buscando consejo del último que quedaba de la 'gente de las estrellas' como ahora nos llamaban. Cada nueva tarea me daba una razón para permanecer aquí, un propósito para continuar en una vida que ya no deseaba.

Una tarde me relajaba en los jardines de la que había sido la casa de padre y luego se convirtió en nuestro hogar cuando él se fue. Nuestra nieta más pequeña y su familia se habían mudado luego de la muerte de Bella, y podía escuchar el suave murmullo de sus voces mientras se preparaban para dormir. La dulce mezcla de flores y hierbas llenaba el aire y podía escuchar el zumbido de las abejas e insectos a mi alrededor mientras recolectaban el resto del polen del día.

Me recargué en mi silla, descansando mi cabeza y cerrando mis ojos mientras absorbía la calma del preludio del ocaso, cuando sentí una manita palmeando mi rodilla. Abriendo mis ojos, encontré a mi bisnieta de pie frente a mí, una sonrisa con algunos dientes faltantes en su rostro de cinco años. Me tendió sus brazos y la cargué, acomodándola en mi regazo.

Ella estaba comiendo una granada, una fruta llena de semillas que descubrimos que crecía en la Tierra, el jugo color púrpura rojizo manchando su boca y sus manos. Enterrando sus deditos en la carne me ofreció varias semillas, riendo cuando succioné las semillas y sus dedos con mi boca. Por un rato jugamos comiendo de la fruta: ella… tratando de alimentarme antes que pudiera atrapar su mano con mis dientes; y yo… gruñendo al tratar de mordisquear sus dedos. Sus risitas se convirtieron en chillidos de alegría, y pronto yo estaba riendo con ella.

Ella se cansó después de un rato, recargándose silenciosamente en mi pecho mientras observamos la puesta de sol con un intenso resplandor de color sobre el mar frente a nosotros. Debí haberme quedado dormido por un momento porque desperté con una manita palmeado mi mejilla y una vocecita demandando mi atención.

"¿Qué pasa, pequeña?" bostecé.

"Cuéntame una historia, abuelito."

"¿Una historia? Qué tipo de historia te gustaría escuchar," murmuré, aún no completamente despierto.

"De eso." Señaló una de las estrellas de la noche justo sobre el horizonte. "Cuéntame una historia de las estrellas. Por favor, abuelito."

Sin saberlo había señalado el planeta que aún llamábamos Ares, su color era ligeramente rojizo apenas visible desde la Tierra.

"Esa no es una estrella, pequeña," le expliqué. "Es un planeta, y el lugar donde solía vivir abuelito cuando era un pequeño como tú."

Volvió su rostro hacia mí, sus enormes ojos oscuros observándome con atención bajo la luz tenue. "¿Tú también eras una niñita, abuelito?"

"No," respondí, tratando contener mi risa. "Era un niñito; pero tenía una amiga que era una niñita, justo de tu edad cuando vivía ahí."

"¡Cuéntame, abuelito, cuéntame!" Demandó.

Así que le conté la historia del niñito y la niñita que jugaban juntos en un encantador jardín y cómo la niñita amaba tanto las plantas y flores que las ayudaba a crecer. Poco después me di cuenta que se había quedado dormida. La cargué dentro de la casa y con cuidado se la entregué a su madre que me agradeció con un beso en la mejilla y me deseo buenas noches.

La siguiente tarde nos encontró una vez más en los jardines; pero esta vez su hermano de siete años nos acompañó. La tercera tarde había más niños sentados en el suelo frente a mi silla escuchando mis historias, y para la cuarta tarde, se nos unieron muchos de los adultos de nuestra pequeña villa.

Esa noche di vueltas sin poder dormir, sin encontrar confort o descanso en mi solitaria cama. Me levanté a las primeras horas de la mañana, obsesionado con una idea y un nuevo propósito para mi existencia. Reuní todos los suministros de escritura que pude encontrar, comencé a darle a mis palabras una forma más permanente. Escribí todo ese día y la siguiente noche, deteniéndome solo para comer, tomar una breve siesta de vez en cuando, y pasar una hora o dos en la tarde contando historias en el jardín.

Escribí por seis días y seis noches. Temprano, en la oscuridad antes del amanecer del séptimo día, supe que mi historia al fin estaba terminada. Envolviéndome con una cálida capa, comencé la larga caminata hacia las laderas de nuestra solitaria montaña. Detrás de mí dejé la casa que alguna vez Bella y yo habíamos compartido con mi padre, las paredes testigos de múltiples eventos, tanto buenos como malos, felices y tristes, que eran la suma de nuestras vidas en este mundo.

La roca conmemorativa de Bella estaba al borde del prado en el que estaba su lugar de descanso. Me senté junta a ella, sonriendo mientras leía las palabras escritas ahí. Estaba cansado, y sabía que ya era la hora de irme, de unirme a aquellos miembros de mi familia y amigos que se habían ido antes que yo. Era el momento de reunirme con la mujer que había amado toda mi vida.

Antes de la partida de Ares esa última vez, le pregunté qué pasaba cuando moríamos, cuando nuestros cuerpo daban su último aliento. Con todo su conocimiento, con todo lo que había visto y experimentado, fue incapaz de decirme. "No lo sé, Edward," dijo. "La existencia es más compleja de lo que podemos imaginar. Hay universos dentro de universos, realidades dentro de realidades. La energía no puede destruirse, solo puede cambiar de una forma a otra. Tal vez los átomos de nuestro ser se desplegarán por el espacio y nos volveremos parte de la canción que une todo. Tal vez al final de todos los tiempos lleguemos a lo que alguna vez fue nuestro comienzo."

A menudo pensé en sus palabras en los años transcurridos. Me dieron consuelo y esperanza cuando dije adiós a mucha de mi gente.

El amanecer se extiende por el cielo. Toca la cima sobre mí, y levanto la vista para ver su impresionante altura una última vez. La llamamos Olympus, como la montaña de nuestro valle natal. No es tan alta o tan grande, y nunca estará cubierta de nieve; pero su tamaño es casi igual de reconfortante, y justo como en nuestro antiguo Olympus, hemos enterrado a nuestros seres queridos en sus laderas.

El océano debajo de mí brilla con el nuevo día, sus olas con crestas de espuma rompen en las playas de arena. Podría observar más del nuevo día que inicia; pero estoy cansado, muy cansando.

Recostándome en el césped junto al lugar de descanso de Bella, cierro mis ojos, permitiendo que mis pensamientos vayan a todos los momentos que han hecho mi vida. Recuerdo lo decepcionado que estuve el día de mi juramento cuando todo lo que creí que quería, me había sido negado; pero incluso si pudiera, no cambiaría un solo minuto de la gran aventura en que se había convertido mi vida. Estoy agradecido por casa segundo de mi existencia.

Bella también hizo una promesa en nuestro lugar natal hace muchos, muchos años. Me dijo que yo sería un doctor, que tendríamos una familia y seríamos felices. Todo lo que prometió se convirtió en realidad. Tuve mi consultorio médico, nos casamos, tuvimos una familia, y fuimos felices… muy, pero muy felices.

Sonreí para mis adentros al tomar un último aliento largo y tembloroso. La energía de mi ser se desvanecía, partiendo rápidamente hacia ese gran misterio que nos espera a todos, ansiosa por unirse a la melodía que el universo canta… de sí mismo, para sí mismo.

Sé que en una de esas casas que bordean la orilla del océano una joven está entrando a una habitación ahora vacía. Gritará en sorpresa y desesperación al darse cuenta que no estoy. Caminando a mi escritorio, tomará el escrito que he dejado ahí. Creo que sonreirá cuando comience a leer la primera oración.

"El suelo está duro y frío debajo de mí…"

.

.

* * *

 _ ***Sniff* Murió solito, pero al menos ya se reunió con toda su gente y la mujer que ama. Espero que esto haya contestado su pregunta de '¿qué pasó cuando llegaron?' Pudimos ver que los recibieron bien y aunque les costó un poco, lograron adaptarse y hacer de la tierra su hogar. Pero tal parece que la historia volvía a repetirse a juzgar por lo que tanto le preocupaba a Edward sobre la desigualdad de géneros y el tipo de gobierno que muchos de sus descendientes estaban implementando. En fin, el cuento de nunca acabar con el ser humano. Qué bueno que el leer cosas como estás nos haga reflexionar y ver qué podemos hacer en lo personal para poder cambiar un poco el rumbo al que se dirige nuestro planeta. Y sí, como muchas de ustedes se preguntaban y tal vez ya quedó un poco más claro con este outtake, el planeta de origen de Bella y Edward era Marte :) Me alegra tanto saber que disfrutaron de la historia y les agradezco desde el corazón su esfuerzo por corresponder a nuestro trabajo y tiempo con sus reviews, su respuesta para esta historia fue increíble. ¡GRACIAS! Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos, así como los me gusta en Facebook y por recomendar esta traducción a otras lectoras. Gracias también a las lectoras anónimas por darle una oportunidad, pero sobre todo a aquellas que se animaron a salir de las sombras y dejar su huellita con un review. Ante todo, muchas gracias a mi compañera y amiga Erica por acompañarme en otra aventura. Por último, como saben es mi costumbre, les pido por favor que dediquen unos minutos para agradecer a la autora de esta increíble historia. En mi perfil está el link para la historia original, y también estará en mi grupo de Facebook con sus respectivas opciones para review como las siguientes:**_

 _ **1.- Hi Janet! I want to thank you for sharing your amazing talent with us and for allowing the translation of this beautiful story. I hope in the future you keep writing and we can read your work on our language. Greetings from (tu país de origen)**_

 _ **2.- I'm so sad to say goodbye to this story, I really enjoyed it! Thank you for allowing the translation Janet. Greetings from (tu país de origen)**_

 _ **3.- This story certainly made us raise awareness of how this can be our future if we don't do something to save our planet. Thanks for sharing it with us. You're an amazing writer! Greetings from (tu país de origen)**_

 _ **Elijan una opción, copien y peguen, SOLO UNA y sin el número por supuesto. Recuerden que esto que hemos estado haciendo, de dejar reviews para la autora, ha permitido que otras se animen a dar su permiso de traducción, así que por favor, ¡háganlo! Incluso si eres una lectora fantasma y hasta ahora no te has sentido motivada a dejar un review, haz una excepción y hazlo ahora. Gracias de nuevo, y nos seguimos leyendo en mis otras traducciones.**_


End file.
